Adore
by Ashkash
Summary: An AUish world that features a growing relationship between Chloe & Bruce Wayne. Also, Clark's interaction with Bruce & Batman. Chloe & Bruce Wayne, Clark & Lois relationship, Clark & Chloe friendship, Lana & Pete relationship. Smallville & Batman Begins.
1. Friendships

**Author's Note**

**Warnings**: Though the rating is M for one scene of a suggestion of a rape, this story is mainly T. What will happen may be considered tasteless and I know I might turn people off immediately by saying what is to come for a character here, but it was necessary for the story and to keep in tune with the dangerous side of the Batman universe. Also, I am NOT trying justify it for myself. I went back to the drawing board many times in an attempt to avoid it, and even though I didn't like it, it had to be included for Batman. Those who have read **_The Killing Joke_** and know how Harley and The Joker is hopefully will sort of get what I mean.

Pairings: Chloe/Bruce Wayne, Clark/Lois, Pete/Lana, Chlark friendship.

Spoilers: Up to end of Season 3, some of Season 4, and mentions of Seasons 4, 5 and 6 of Smallville; Batman Begins and various other Batman works. Not the entire canon of Smallville will be used. Other DC characters will appear.

Disclaimer: don't own Batman or Superman or Smallville.

**Smallville/Batman Begins crossover**: For this story, Superman exists during _**Batman Begins**_ and in order to keep in line with the timeline of Smallville, it will take place in the future.

Oracle will be in this and my addition to Batman Begins would be Barbara Gordon being about 22 years when Bruce becomes Batman. When Bruce is 31, she becomes Batgirl because of her obsession with Batman and wanting to do some good in Gotham. They join forces and work together for about 2 1/2 years. I'm not including Robin in this for a lot of reasons, one being in this fic.

When Bruce is 33, Joker did what had been done in the comics - he shoots Barbara, kidnaps James Gordon and Joker stays behind in the apartment. He strips her and takes the photos. After a short while, Gordon is tied up in a tent and Joker displays the photos all around the room; Gordon is horrified. A year later when she recovers, she becomes Oracle, the one behind all the info and communications for Batman. Invaluable, she is.

When you're reading Perry White think about the one from **_Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman_**. I enjoyed Micheal McKean's Perry but Lane Smith's Perry is personal preference. As a way to ensure there's no confusion in timelines, Bruce becomes Batman in the year 2016.

Lana Lang is a bit different in my story, in personality as well. As for her career in my story, she chose Literature, writing and stuff,, and travelling the world, working with **_UNICEF - _**doing her own thing to make the world a better place. I'm not too sure the Lex/Lana relationship will be in this. Also, the story is currently being edited. There were elements of Chloe/Lex, but I wasn't pleased with how it was turning out.

Sorry for the long introduction, I had to ensure I made some stuff clear so that you won't be confused when reading. I know how people don't like introductions like this. :)

So, I hope you'll bear with me and enjoy the story. :)

* * *

**Adore**

**_Friendships_**

**2022**

It was a beautiful night in Metropolis. Superman was flying over the city on the look out for trouble. Meanwhile, in a luxurious apartment at the top of a building mostly containing the wealthy, Clark Kent's wife was packing her bags with clothes. Lois was heading out of the country to the Middle East. There had been reports of a growing shadow military and she jumped onto the race to get the scoop. Reporters from all over the globe were heading there after getting a huge tip from an anonymous source about said military holding a conference. Clark wanted to go but he had a few stories to run for **_The Daily Planet_**, not to mention keeping Metropolis and the rest of the world safe.

Suddenly, Lois heard something by the balcony doors, and she mmediately turned to her left. She barely saw a black material gently blowing into the light of the room.Whoever was outside didn't want to be seen and Lois knew who that was.

"Take this!" came the haunting, gruff command from the shadows.

Seconds after, an object was thrown from the darkness towards Lois. She caught it with ease and looked at it. It was a blue version to the Smallville High School ring she had seen before, minus Red Kryptonite, and engraved on the round part was the logo of **_The Daily Planet_**. There was also a small, dark, button like shape at the centre. "I already have a ring," she said with a smile, using her fingers to turn the object.

"Then put that over it. Wouldn't want anyone to see the platinum."

Lois sighed. "What is this, Bruce?"

"A transmitter. Oracle will be monitoring you at all times and if there is trouble push the button in the centre. We'll be there as soon as we can… Clark will be there as soon as he can."

"My - I feel important." There was no reply, only the sound of the fluttering curtains in the bedroom. "Anything else?"

When there was silence she knew that he had already left. Lois rolled her eyes and resumed packing.

* * *

**Gotham – the next night**

Clark and Bruce were standing on a balcony while observing the city around them. Clark had visited the billionaire at one of his many penthouses to thank him for ensuring Lois' safety, including giving her a transmitter. Bruce had also assured that she would be fine and that he knew that nothing wouldn't stop Superman from breaking the sound barrier more than once to reach his wife. Clark looked at Bruce who was on his right. In times like this Clark could see the face of Batman as Bruce watched his city like a hawk.

Their... friendship... was an interesting one. Clark had not agreed with Bruce's methods of fighting crime from the get go. This human man was an unrelenting force and even though he didn't have any powers, the Batman was arguably the most dangerous man on the planet. Even those with powers in the Justice League were afraid of him. Clark, at times, would be a little spooked from one of Bruce's infamous stares. Flash was the number one victim. On the other hand, Bruce didn't like Clark's Boy Scout approach to everything. Bruce believed that you had to strike fear into the enemy in order to stop them from committing more crimes. They had to believe that they could very well die if they even so as steal a purse.

Clark in some way pitied Bruce, which he never told anyone except his parents. The thought of someone seeing his/her parents die in front of them and growing up without that - Clark didn't want to imagine, even though he had his share of brooding over his real parents. He knew that the last thing Bruce wanted from anyone was pity.

Yet, there was a trust between them, though it didn't really show when they were their 'other' selves. Now, the talk moved to friends as Clark tried to change the subject from Lois, for once.

"How's Chloe?"

Without turning to look at Clark, Bruce replied. "I haven't seen her in a while. She's your friend."

Clark crossed his arms, leaned his left side against the railing and faced Bruce's profile. "She _lives_ in Gotham," he countered.

"She's your friend," Bruce repeated in his monotonous voice and Clark couldn't stop a chuckle.

"I spoke to her yesterday and it sounds like she's doing great."

"As long as she's happy."

Clark smirked. "You would know more than me. But, then again I grew up with her."

"Get to the point, Kent."

Clark sighed. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? She's going to move on, you know. And then what?"

Bruce glanced at Clark from the left corner of his eyes before refocusing on his city again. "We've had this conversation already, Clark. She knows why things are how they are." There was silence between the men as they were left to their thoughts. Clark unsurprisingly wondered about Lois. In Superman terms, she wasn't far away and he already took comfort in Bruce's actions to ensure her safety. "How's Lana?" the billionairee asked, but before Clark could reply there was a beeping sound. Bruce reached for his watch and pushed a button, looking into it.

"_B, we've got a lead on Mallory_." It was Oracle.

Bruce's face changed into the familiar stiffness. "Upload it to the car's database. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Roger."

Wayne then went into the lounge and took off all the bright lights, leaving on the dim light by the couch. Clark stood in the doorway and observed Bruce. "Lana's going good," Kent replied. "I saw them a couple of days ago in Metropolis when Pete was visiting for a conference. She's still bugging me to fly her across Europe. And I know she only does it to irritate Pete. She asked for you though."

The billionaire reached into his left pocket and pulled out a device. He pushed a button and a bookcase opened revealing a room behind. Clark could see that it contained Bruce's suit, gadgets and weaponry, all neatly displayed. He then entered. Not too long after, the terrifying figure Batman emerged, no trace of Bruce Wayne whatsoever. As Clark stood near the railing, the Bat jumped and crouched on it, his cape blowing in the wind. Batman turned his head to the left and looked at Clark.

"I don't want to see any blue tights and red cape! _No_ flying either! Got that? I _will_ know if you do!" Batman commanded in his haunting, gruff voice.

It was something Batman was keen on. He didn't want anyone outside of the Bat-clan to be in the city because it would diminish Batman's impact. Gotham City was Batman's city and he needed to operate a certain way to keep it in check. Basically, Gotham was off limits unless Bruce said so.

Clark dared a smirk, which Batman, using one of his glares, replied by leaning into him until they were mere centimetres away. Clark sighed, rolled his eyes and held up his hands. "Okay. I promise." He then smirked and kept his right hand up. "Scout's honour." He had said that to irritate Batman and Clark knew that, mentally, Bruce was rolling his eyes. Batman regarded Clark again before jumping off the balcony and gliding along.

With his hands in his pockets and adopting an innocent look, Clark started to float a few centimetres off the floor and looked around while pretending to whistle. He wanted to test Bruce's surveillance but in the end knew that once he made a promise, he couldn't break it. He gently landed on the balcony and headed into the lounge on the way to exit Bruce's penthouse and Gotham by foot.

Batman didn't say anything about running, did he?


	2. History

**_History_**

**1993 - Metropolis**

In a candy store, seven-year-old Bruce Wayne was standing with Alfred Pennyworth, his butler and dear friend. They were in line to the cashier and Bruce was eager to pay for the various packets he had wanted. It was his birthday and since his father, Thomas, was in Metropolis to do business, they decided to celebrate it before leaving to go back to Gotham.

Six-year-old Chloe Sullivan with her silky blonde hair to her lower back stood behind an old man and a boy. She was with her father, Gabe, and at that moment finding it very difficult to see ahead of her because of the tall old man. She too held various packets of candy after she had begged her Dad when they had passed the store.

She could see that the boy in front of her was eagerly waiting for his candy too. She made a conclusion that he was about the same age as her. The boy was now looking around the store and after a while he set eyes on her. They looked at each other for a few seconds and smiled.

"H-Hi," Chloe shyly greeted, fidgeting slightly.

"Hi." The boy mirrored her tone and stance.

Gabe looked down at his daughter to see whom she was talking to. Alfred turned back and observed the scene. The men then looked at each other and exchanged knowing smiles.

"Is he your Daddy?" Chloe shyly asked, indicating the tall, old man next to the boy.

The boy looked up at the man and returned his focus to the blonde haired girl. He let out a small laugh in the process. "No. That's Alfred, my butler."

The girl's eyes widened. "Butler? You must be rich!" She shouted with great enthusiasm, getting the attention of her father and the old man again, and almost the whole store. The adults smiled at each other, again.

The boy extended his right arm for a greeting shake. "B-Bruce W-Wayne."

The girl gladly shook his hand. "Chloe… Sullivan."

They smiled again at each other in what could be described as cute.

"So… do you live in Metropolis?" Bruce asked.

Chloe grinned. "Yes. Do you live here too?

Bruce shook his head slightly "No. I live in Gotham City."

Chloe furrowed her brow in confusion. "I never heard of… Goth-am City."

"Wait…" Mr. Sullivan interrupted, after apparently eavesdropping. "You're Thomas Wayne's son?"

Bruce smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Is your Dad around?"

"He's in the café across the street."

"Oh." Mr. Sullivan looked disappointed. He wanted to meet the famous Thomas Wayne of Wayne Enterprises.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred touched Bruce's shoulder to get his attention; he smiled at the man and the girl. "Excuse me, sir and miss." He then ushered Bruce towards the cashier. "We're next."

After Alfred had paid for the candy Bruce smiled and waved at Chloe. "Nice meeting you, Chloe!" He excitedly shouted as he headed for the exit.

"Same to you, Bruce!" Chloe replied, also waving and smiling.

When they were outside and ready to cross the street, Bruce looked back at the store. "Do you think I'll see her again, Alfred?"

The butler smiled warmly at the boy and glanced at the store one last time. "You never know, Master Bruce. You never know."

**2007**

It was about nine on an October Friday night in Metropolis. Chloe was in her car heading back to Smallville. After a gruelling week at MetU - and continuing her internship - **_The Planet_** , she couldn't wait to get home to relax and see her friends. It would be good to see Pete again.

Turning into another street, Chloe spotted a very nice black Mercedes slowing down at a nearby alleyway to her right - across the street. The car hadn't stopped yet. A dark figure came out from the backseat and rushed into the alleyway. It was the peculiarity of it that caught her attention.

"What the hell?"

Chloe pulled up to the side, turned off the engine, got out, ensured that her car was locked, and then headed to the alleyway. On arriving, an old man came out of the driver's seat of the Mercedes and approached her.

"Madam, I kindly ask you to leave," the man said in a warm British tone, but she could sense the urgency behind his voice.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"H-Help!" A strangled voice called and this got both their attentions.

Chloe peered into the alleyway from the right side. She saw three men beating someone and Chloe knew immediately that it was a robbery. She also saw another man running towards the scene.

"Please, madam," the British man urged again but Chloe didn't listen, she continued watching. The old man finally stood behind her and watched as well.

The running man tackled the man Chloe dubbed as Robber 1. Robber 1 had been standing looking on as Robbers 2 and 3 beat on the victim. Robber 1 went down with such a force that she could swear that he was knocked out. Robber 2 was pulled from the beating and punched in the stomach. He was then pushed into the nearby garbage cans, a loud crashing sound following his fall.

The saviour picked up a lid from one of the cans and proceeded to hit Robber 2 several times as if to knock him out. That's where Robber 3 came in. He grabbed the saviour from behind and threw him against the left wall. The saviour appeared unhurt; he picked up another lid and threw himself onto Robber 3, continuing his rage onto the unsuspecting thief.

Chloe couldn't believe the scene before her. She was happy someone saved the victim but it was what the saviour was doing; attacking the muggers with such force and rage. They could potentially die. She was so in tuned to the scene that she didn't notice the British old man step away and walk into the alleyway.

"That's enough, young man!" The British man pleading with the saviour got Chloe's attention. She witnessed the 'young man' stop his onslaught. The saviour surveyed his surroundings and Chloe noticed that all the muggers were unconscious. After a few moments, the victim then was helped up and held onto the saviour. They proceeded to walk towards Chloe and the British old man.

"Are you satisfied now, Master Wayne?" the old man said and she could see that he was angry but kept it in check.

"No." 'Master Wayne' replied with a curt voice and Chloe finally got a look at the face.

"Will you be all right?" the saviour asked the victim, anger and hate still in sight.

The victim coughed. "I'll be fine. Thank you."

"No problem. But, I think you should go to the hospital - just in case." The saviour looked at Chloe. "Call 911," he told her as he helped the victim to sit on a bench. Chloe was still in a state of shock and amazement, and she had seen Clark use his powers!

"Madam?" the old man said and shook her slightly.

Chloe blinked a few times and was back on track. "911? Oh, yeah. Sure."

The saviour lightly patted the victim on the shoulder and then headed back to the car with the old British man. Seeing this, Chloe rushed to the backseat window.

"Hey, could I get an interview?" she asked, hopeful.

The saviour looked at Chloe. "Sorry. I owe you one."

Then the car drove off leaving Chloe dazed and confused but she was already resolute in finding out who the saviour was.

**Smallville**

**The Talon - the next day**

Chloe practically burst into the Talon looking for the table of friends. When she spotted them near the counter she almost ran up to them. "Hey guys! You wouldn't believe what I saw last night! It was unbelievable!"

All of her friends looked at her as if she had lost it. Clark - now wearing dark glasses - was the first to speak. "Hi, Chloe. How are you?" he teased.

"Yeah, I'm great! How are you?" Chloe beamed and then sat next to Lana.

"Chloe?" Lois spoke next. "What's up?" she cautiously asked.

"I saw a mugging yesterday!"

The friends were still confused and they looked at each other for any clue to Chloe's very upbeat tone.

"Still not following," Lana said for the crew and also quite amused, "Why are you so happy about seeing a mugging?"

"Oh, it wasn't the mugging itself. It was what happened. This guy came out of a very sweet Mercedes and beat the crap out of the muggers. They were unconscious."

The table was silent for a few moments.

"Someone's been bitten by Smallville's hero complex," Lois, who was sitting next to Clark, commented and patted his shoulder, which earned a glare from the farm boy. Lois merely replied with an innocent smile, which made Clark shake his head and smile, the interaction being noticed by everyone at the table.

"Anyway…" Pete spoke next, "what did this guy do?"

"He was all over them, Pete. He threw a guy into a garbage heap and he nailed them several times with trashcan lids. I've never seen anything like it. The interesting part was how crazy and angry he was."

"That's… really violent," Clark said but it only meant something to Chloe, Pete and Lana.

Lana, who only found out the truth about Clark the previous year when he had made the decision to tell her - because she had seen him use his powers saving her at one point - was still getting used to her best friend of six years being an alien. But, she was coping enough for her and Clark to not feel awkward around each other.

"What does he look like? Does he wear plaid too?" Lois asked, now genuinely interested.

Before Chloe could answer she spotted someone by the counter. Her jaw dropped in a hilarious manner and the table of friends were on the brink of laughing.

"Chloe?" Pete spoke, trying his very best to hide his laugh, trying and failing, "are you catching flies?"

"Oh my God! That's him!" Chloe replied with disbelief in her voice. Without explaining further she bolted off the chair and headed to the counter.

"Make sure she doesn't have any more coffee for the day, " Clark said to the table of friends before turning around to get a look at whoever Chloe was excited to see.

Chloe approached the man suddenly nervous. She didn't know what to say to the guy. So, she settled for, "Excuse me?"

The man turned to his left after hearing the new voice. "Yes?"

"You might not remember me…"

"The one who I owe an interview," the man said with a genuine smile.

Chloe smiled. "Yes."

"I still owe you an interview, because I'm just passing through. I'm leaving in a few hours."

Chloe frowned. "Oh."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Can I get you something?" the man asked.

"Water would do. Thank you." She was thirsty after all that talking a minute ago.

She took her water and regarded the man. She finally noticed his rough, yet handsome features. He had a five o' clock shadow and his black hair was the usual frat boy cut. His clothes appeared worn out but he still looked presentable. The man faced her and held out his right arm.

"Bruce Wayne," he greeted with a smile.

Chloe was all too grateful to return the gesture. "Chloe Sullivan."

While shaking their hands they gazed upon each other as if they recognised something in the other.

"I'm sorry but…" Bruce began.

"Déjà vu?" Chloe finished, now slightly nervous.

Bruce smiled mysteriously. "Yeah."

They both realised that they were still shaking hands. So, they stopped and slowly let go of each other. Bruce then peered behind her.

"I see we have an audience," he said.

Chloe quickly glanced behind her and spotted her friends refocusing on each other at the table, trying their best to look inconspicuous. She turned to Bruce again and gave him an apologetic smile. Chloe eyes then widened.

"Wait… Bruce Wayne? As in the boy billionaire?"

Bruce sighed. "Yes." It appeared that he hated being associated with it.

Chloe frowned for the second time. "Wow." He didn't look like a billionaire.

Just then Clark came up to them. "Chloe, I'm ordering for the table. You want anything?"

Chloe turned to look at her best friend and mentally scolded him for his intrusion. "I've got water. I'm good." She then noticed Clark and Bruce observing each other. She also noticed that she was standing between two giants; she never felt so small in her life. "Oh, Clark. This is Bruce Wayne. Bruce, Clark Kent." The giants shook hands and Chloe could feel the tension.

"Nice to finally meet Chloe's mystery topic," Clark said.

"Clark!" she replied through gritted teeth. Bruce just smiled.

"Chloe told me what you did. That's a bit… extreme, don't you think?" Clark said.

Chloe could've sworn she saw Bruce scowl. "It was a necessity," he said with confidence.

Clark glared. "It was _pointless_."

Both men stared at each other in a challenging manner.

"Oh, boy," Chloe muttered.

**2022**

**Gotham City**

A more mature Chloe walked into the dark bedroom in her luxurious apartment after a long day at **_The Gazette_** . She had been writing two stories at the same time and had finally completed them today. On entering, she felt the gentle breeze from her right and looked to the balcony; it was open. She smiled. "Haven't seen you in a while." She then held up her right hand as if to stop whomever it was in her room from talking. "I know. You've been busy."

With the light coming from the outside, she spotted a folder being thrown onto the bed from the left corner of the room near the balcony doors. Chloe walked to the left bedside table and switched on the reading light. She took the yellow folder and opened it.

"What's this?" she asked, going through the pages and pictures.

"I've already given a copy to Gordon," the low growl replied.

Chloe sighed. "I'm an Investigative Reporter. If you keep this up, I wouldn't be _investigating_ anything again."

"It's safer this way."

"I know. But, I love doing it. You don't see Clark limiting Lois."

There was no reply for a few seconds.

"I'm _not_ Clark," Batman growled.

Chloe rolled her eyes in response. "I know."

Silence again for a few seconds before Chloe got a surprising answer. "All right. But, keep the ring."

Chloe smiled. "I never take it off." She held up her right hand to show the red Gotham Globe ring on her second to last finger. Bruce had given her the ring ever since the 'incident' with Rachel Dawes. She returned to looking through the folder. "When can I break the story cos it looks like Mallory is in the bag already."

"Tomorrow. Afternoon edition earliest."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks… again." She then saw the silhouette of Batman step out from the dark corner to the balcony doorway. "Wait," she whispered and she knew he would hear here. Batman stopped in the doorway and faced her. She casually walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then enveloped him in a passionate kiss. He did respond and she knew that he would. Breaking apart, she still held onto him. "I missed you," she whispered while gazing into his fierce eyes. She then let go.

"See you tomorrow."

"Which one of you?" she challenged with a smirk. She could see the Batman smirk before turning around to leave. "Don't do that!"

Batman faced her again and she knew he was asking the question.

"Don't smirk like that when you're… you. Creeps me out!"

Batman smirked again, which made Chloe shiver again. He then exited the room and jumped off the balcony. Chloe rubbed her arms because of the cold and then closed the balcony doors. She then headed for the bedroom door and switched on the light. She went to the bed and picked up the folder to go through the contents again.

"Bruce-Bruce-Bruce-Bruce-Bruce. Efficient as always."

Chloe placed the folder on her nearby chair and got ready for a bath. Work would have to wait for tomorrow. It was time to relax and to sleep.


	3. Tensions

**_Tensions _**

2007 – The Talon

Clark and Bruce stared at each other like alpha male tribesmen fighting over a woman. One could compare it while observing this particular meeting. Chloe stood between the two giants; Bruce on her left and Clark on her right, her eyes alternating between both men. She was confused; why were they acting like this? Another comparison could be made – a pissing contest. She could probably understand why Clark was concerned about Bruce Wayne's way of dealing with a mugging. Clark might have done the 'throw onto garbage heap' bit but she had high doubt that he would do the 'bashing normal human bodies with lids'.

Chloe looked at Bruce again; the events of the previous night flashing through her mind. Bruce had been like a rabid dog, she concluded. He showed no mercy, only stopping from the intervention of the elderly British man. Who was that elderly British man anyway, and where is he now? She thought Clark Kent had been a mystery but there was something about Bruce Wayne that spiked her interest. Something… mystifying, inexplicable, something so dangerous that it might just well hurt her.

Yes, maybe it was the same with Clark because of Lionel and Lex, but what could top Clark being an alien and having powers? Nothing, really. But it wasn't about the powers; it was about the man. There had been a lot of anger behind those eyes when she gazed upon them the previous night and she wondered if that was just a taster. She was drawn by and into those eyes. Could Clark, minus powers, face Bruce Wayne?

She saw Bruce glance at her and then shot Clark a smile, as if to say that this stare-off was over. He focused on her again.

"Well, I owe you an interview," he said, still smiling.

Chloe beamed with a huge grin. "I'll hold you to that, Mr. Wayne." It may have sounded flirtatious and especially with Clark next to her but, who cares? She was already letting Clark go. She saw Clark giving her a confused look.

Bruce smiled, nodded to Clark and headed for the exit. She didn't get to introduce him to her other friends and she already picked up on the fact that she _wanted_ to and she only just met the guy! When his back was turned, Chloe glared at Clark who was still looking at Bruce. He turned and looked down at her immediately spotting her ridicule.

"What?" he asked with one of those adorable confused looks. She wasn't falling for it this time.

Chloe kept her ground. "What was that?"

Clark still kept his confusion up. "What was what?"

She indicated Bruce but when she looked to him, she noticed Lex walking through the doors and bumping into Bruce. She saw Bruce stop, glare at Luthor and then continued on through the exit. Lex Luthor was the epitome of confusion. She beamed mentally; score one for Bruce.

Luthor approached the two with confidence. Lex Luthor hadn't been on great terms with the friends ever since they had found out about him returning to his father's side in uncovering the mystery of Clark and the meteor rocks. Twice betrayed, no going back after that. But, that had been a year ago, Lionel was dead now and Clark had seen what happened while hiding. Lex, feeling the frustration of being second and not finding out the truth, murdered his father to take over everything.

Lionel's bad influence finally took the dark turn that was expected, but it wasn't one THE Lionel Luthor had expected or Clark's father. Clark couldn't prove anything because Lex had covered everything up and what would people say if he told the police that he witnessed a murder while looking through solid concrete walls? Lex was just bitter now for some reason.

"Chloe, can I talk to you?" He asked nicely.

Chloe glared at him. "Sorry, Mr. Luthor, but I have to get back to my friends."

Mr. Luthor looked like a sack of potatoes had hit him. "Just a word… please."

"No."

Lex sighed. "All right, look…"

"No, you listen!" Clark interrupted. "She said no!" Both men glared at each other.

"Why don't you go home and fork hay, Farm Boy!"

Clark looked furious and he stepped forward towards Lex but Chloe stood between them.

"I'll go," she said, touching Clark on the chest to make him stop.

"Chloe…" Clark drawled and she looked up at him.

"I'll be fine, Clark. Really."

Clark and Chloe shared a concerned look before she walked ahead of Lex. Lex looked at Clark and gave him a triumphant smile. The backrest of a nearby chair being crushed was Kent's reply after Lex's back was turned.

* * *

**2022 – The Gotham Gazette **

**_The Gotham Gazette _**was a huge building, bigger than _**The Daily Planet**_. The previous owner had wanted to outshine **_The Planet_** in every respect, so he had some work done. However, Bruce Wayne had seen the benefits in a merger than competing. Besides, the previous owner of **_The Gazette _**had been corrupted. Just one of the many 'attractions' of Gotham City.

"Mr. Jack!" Chloe called to the editor and chief of **_The Gazette_** as he passed her desk.

Kenneth Jack was a tall man, in his late forties, average build, with a neat black moustache and brushed back black hair. Chloe had great pleasure of working under the bosses of two top papers - Perry White and now Kenneth Jack, or Kenny, after transferring **_The Gazette_**. It had been a huge opportunity for her, and it was a good place for her to strike out on her own - somewhere that was far from Lois. As much as she loved _**The Planet**_ and her cousin, she didn't really like sharing the limelight with 'the golden couple', Lois and Clark. Besides, Gotham was always ripe with very interesting stories. Both editors were great in their own respects, but she couldn't say which was better; she loved both. Perry's attitude was one of a kind, while Kenny was more traditional, warm, and sometimes suave. _His wife was a lucky woman_, Chloe had mused.

"You got something, Chloe?" Kenny asked as he sat on her table facing Chloe.

Chloe handed over pages of her recent story, thanks to a certain man dressed as a bat. Mallory had been arrested in the morning and Chloe had informed the editor that she had had a lead on it. Kenny - immensely impressed - gave her the story, and she knew she would have it done quickly because of help.

Kenny looked through the story, a smile growing on his lips with each paragraph. "Where did you get all this information, if you don't mind me asking?"

Chloe's reply was a smile and when he glanced at her, Kenny knew straight away that he wasn't getting an answer. "I think we should also run this with **_The Daily Planet,"_** she said.Might stir up some things in Metropolis since he had connections there." They could do that thanks to Bruce Wayne buying and merging the two papers.

Crime Boss Joseph Mallory was like Carmine Falcone, but he had the ability to cover his tracks better than the Roman. She remembered Batman once telling her that he was getting close to him after two months of work going into it. Bruce had gone undercover as a bouncer for one of the club bars Mallory had owned. She had been quite amused at his look - his hair had been wild and just the way she liked it, he had a few earrings on his ears but they were clipped and he also had a nose ring, completed by the fake beard and moustache. She hadn't laughed so hard in months.

He had gotten knifed and shot several times during that, and when Chloe had found out she was playfully furious that he wouldn't let her take care of him… amongst other things. She already knew every scar he had and wanted to see the new ones. Of course she had said it with an innocent face, but it had been worth it to see the glare he had shot her.

Kenny looked at her. "That's a good idea," he said. "Call…"

"Already did, Kenny," Chloe interrupted. "Clark was quite worried after reading it. He almost forbade me from doing any more investigating." Clark didn't know that Bruce did all the work, and had the scars and bruises to prove it.

Kenny smirked in a charming way. "How come he doesn't do that with his wife?"

"Clark's whipped." Chloe also did the hand motion and the sound effect with her voice. Both of them shared a laugh before Kenny left to distribute the story while Chloe continued going through some files on her desk; she didn't see someone dressed in a black suit approach her.

"You look like you could use some Mexican food," came the familiar, but older voice of someone from the past. Chloe looked up, rolled her eyes and sighed. She ignored the familiar face and returned to her work. "What'd you say? I'm buying." The owner of the voice sat in the exact same place as Kenny had been before.

Chloe sighed again but didn't look up. "What do you want, Mr. Marble Head?"

"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend? I'm hurt."

Reacting to that, she looked up, and the smug bald face of Lex Luthor, owner of LexCorp, outright bastard and on the Presidential track. She looked at him squarely on the eye. "Why are you here annoying me? I have a lot of work to do."

If Lex was furious he didn't show it, something he had learned to do through the years. He smiled. "Come on, Chloe. It's just lunch."

"It's never just anything with you. Besides, not that it concerns you, I'm having lunch with Alfred."

Lex smirked. "Going after old men, Chloe? Your father would be ashamed."

Chloe smirked. "Well, Alfred's a _proper_ gentlmen. He can take care me. Age doesn't matter."

Luthor became serious. "Chloe…" he began in a warning tone.

"Ooh, now he makes threats. Wouldn't help with the campaign now, will it?"

Both of them glared at each other, both not noticing an elderly gentleman standing a little distance from Chloe's left.

"Miss Sullivan?" came the gentle, familiar voice.

Chloe happily, and quite quickly, turned her focus to the man over her left shoulder. When she saw him, a huge grin adorned her face and she bolted off the chair. She engulfed the poor man in a huge hug. "Alfred! So nice to see you again." She knew that Lex was rolling his eyes without even looking at him. She proceeded to kiss Alfred on his left cheek, and the butler replied with a warm smile. Alfred leaned into Chloe left side and placed his right hand on her back while Chloe mirrored the gesture on him with her left hand.

"And, how are we today?" Alfred asked.

It wasn't possible for Chloe's smile to grow wider. "We are doing just fine. Better now, actually."

"Good to hear." Alfred then looked at Lex. "Mr. Luthor. How is the campaign progressing?"

Lex smiled, approached Alfred and shook hands with him. "It's going great, Alfred. How's Bruce? I haven't seen him in while."

"Oh, Master Bruce has been caught up in some new research at the company."

Chloe smiled mysteriously.

"I see. Well, I'm off. Just a visit to an old friend." He looked at Chloe before returning his focus to Alfred. "Send my best to Bruce."

"Will do, Mr. Luthor. Good day."

And with that, Lex nodded and left. Chloe pressed her face into Alfred's right shoulder and sighed.

"I gather Mr. Luthor was his usual charming self?" She could hear the laughter in Alfred's voice and she laughed.

"I'll just grab my coat."

Chloe approached her desk while Alfred surveyed the newsroom and waited.

* * *

**The Daily Planet**

It was a usual busy day at the foremost newspaper in Metropolis. Clark had already received a phone call and email from Chloe about the story she wanted to run in conjunction with **_The Gazette_**. He had almost lost it when he read the story. It was so detailed: the whereabouts of Joseph Mallory, his many business sights (clubs, restaurants and the addresses), even everyone who worked for the Crime Boss in Gotham City.

Clark wondered - and worried - about where and how Chloe had received all of the information. To get this much, she would have to have been among the mob, and it was that thought that had Clark so concerned. She had sounded fine when they spoke, but Chloe was always on high spirits even when things were bad. He would have to have a talk with her next time they meet. He knew reporters get in the thick of things for their stories, but he couldn't help worrying about Chloe. Suddenly, the ringing from his phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello. Clark Kent, **_Daily Planet_**," he answered in his business voice, and pushed his dark glasses up his nose bridge.

A sexy, sultry voice answered. "_I am in a large bath tub made for two. I am only covered in bubbles up to my neck. There is only_ one_ thing missing. Or, should I say someone?"_

Clark gulped and looked around nervously before slumping down to his desk. "Hi, Lois," he almost squeaked his answer. The thought of Lois with nothing on always got the Farm Boy tongue-tied. "Wouldn't Bruce mind the bill for this phone call?"

"_He has the money and he wouldn't mind. Besides, with the _positio_n I'm in now, you wouldn't want me thinking about him now, would you_?"

Clark blinked and then sighed. Damn Lois for always bringing up her past attraction to Bruce Wayne. "I got a phone call from Chloe today."

He could hear Lois groan in frustration. "_Way to change the subject, Smallville_."

Clark smiled. "I'm worried about her. We're running a story together on Mallory - they finally got him - and it's really detailed. So detailed that I'm concerned that she was among them. That was a dangerous outfit, Lois."

Lois sighed. "_We do the undercover bit from time to time too. Clark, Chloe can take care of herself, and besides look at who she has watching over her. Do you really think he would let anything happen to her after Barbara or Rachel_?"

Clark was silent for a few moments as he took comfort in hearing Lois's breathing. "I had a talk with him."

"_Clark, you _do_ know who you were talking to right_?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lois.

"_Clark, stop worrying. She'll be fine_."

"Every time you say that it still doesn't make me feel better."

"_Learn to live with it_."

It was silent for a few moments.

"How's everything there?" Clark asked, still in worried mode.

"_The conference is tomorrow in Iran. I'm getting security escort and everything. Other than that, no alarms. Don't worry, Clark. I haven't forgotten the ring that Mr-I-don't-look-like-I-give-a-crap-but-underneath-I'm-really-a-big-softy so graciously gave me_."

Clark laughed. "I miss you. Your desk just seems so empty." He could imagine the smile on the other line.

"_Smallville_?"

The way she drawled his nickname, Clark knew he was in for trouble. "Yeah?"

"_Get. Over. Here. Now_!" And with that she hung up.

Clark immediately put the phone down, bolted up off the chair and saw Perry coming towards his desk. "Perry! Can I ask for extra lunchtime? I have something really important to take care of."

Mr. White raised an eyebrow as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "You finished with Sullivan's story?"

"Yes, Chief."

"Good. How much you need?"

"Oh, about three… four… In fact, can I have the rest of the day off?"

Perry frowned. "What in the Sam Hill do you have to do, Kent?"

Clark started to get nervous. "Oh, it's… family business."

Perry White smiled, almost knowingly. He raised his hands in defeat. "Say no more. But, you understand if something big comes up I'm gonna have to give it to someone else. You're gonna miss it."

Clark smiled. "It'll be worth it."

Perry stood still for a few seconds as if thinking it over. Bruce had once told Clark that it was possible Perry had found out that Clark Kent and Superman were one and the same. He had said that Perry was too good of a reporter not to figure it out and that he acted like he didn't know. Clark, like some conversations between him and Bruce, dismissed it.

Perry then looked at Clark again. "Okay, son." White then turned and headed for his office.

Clark grabbed his jacket and hurried to the elevator. Yes, Clark Kent/Superman - the world's most powerful being - was whipped.

* * *

**2009 – Gotham City**

Chloe was in Gotham to cover the Joe Chill trial. This would be her first story to research and write about. Perry White, who had been promoted to editor the previous year, had given her the chance after much niggling from her. During the two years since she had met Bruce that crazy but memorable night, Chloe would call him at Princeton. In turn, Bruce would sometimes visit Smallville on some weekends. There were still some problems between Clark and Bruce but she saw that there was some sort of understanding between the two. She still couldn't put a finger on their... interactions.

Speaking of Clark, he had flown properly. _Flown_! Clark Kent, her best friend, her best alien friend with freaky powers, can fly! Chloe was the first one he had taken with him to the skies. It had been one of the best experiences of her life – flying across Smallville and high above the clouds. It had been a rush, and she had noticed that it was something Clark enjoyed very much. He had finally gotten over his fear of heights. That was ironic, he was afraid of heights and he had the ability to fly. He had said that he felt something different and that he decided to face his fear. If he could float - sometimes accidentally - in leap up into the air, why not try to fly? He had had the memory of flying.

There was also the business of Lois. He had said that he had finally admitted to himself that he cared for her, deeply, but he wasn't ready to tell her everything. Chloe had told him that Lois had been ready for about a year, and that Lane was just as interested in him as he was in her. Of course, Clark didn't believe it and dismissed the conversation. He had told Chloe that he was going to use his new power to see the world.

During those two years, she and Bruce had gotten to know each other quite well, and Chloe had also done some research on the Wayne Enterprises heir. Bruce had a disturbing and tormented past. How was he still sane? Though, there was some understanding to his treatment of a mugging.

As Chloe stood in the hallway towards the main courtroom with the rest of the reporters, she spotted Bruce approaching with Rachel. She had met Rachel once - the previous year - when she had made the one trip to Wayne Manor. During that time she had found out that Bruce and Rachel were like or _are _childhood sweethearts. Chloe couldn't have helped but feel jealous, but she didn't show it. Rachel Dawes was the Assistant D.A. and she was quite a pleasant person, but she was hard as nails when it came to her job and Chloe respected her ability - jealously and all. Chloe had also been formally introduced to the butler, Alfred. Such a wonderful human being.

"Mister Wayne!" one reporter called to Bruce as he was being dragged through the crowd arm in arm with Rachel.

"What are your thoughts on the trial?" another reporter asked.

"What would you do if Chill is granted release?" another asked.

Chloe watched as reporter after reporter asked an abundance of questions; Bruce and Rachel kept walking as they avoided looking at the reporters and cameras. Joe Chill was vying for release, because he was helping out the D.A. in supplying information on Carmine 'The Roman' Falcone when he had shared a cell with him. She knew it was her job to be impartial and ask away to get the story, but for she couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Bruce!" she shouted as loud as she can. She saw Bruce turn his head around quickly while still walking forward. Somehow he had heard her in the ensuing noise. They locked eyes and she noticed that he smiled as if to say 'thank you'. She returned it. Then, he was out of sight as he and Rachel entered the courtroom, followed by the doors closing behind them. She stared at the doors with sadness. "I'm so sorry, Bruce," she whispered to herself.

Twenty minutes had gone and she saw Bruce burst out of the courtroom. The reporters were already bombarding him with questions but he kept going until he was outside; he didn't look for her either. Chloe wanted to go after him but she had a feeling that Chill was getting the release and Bruce couldn't take it anymore. She let him have his solitude.

Another ten minutes and she saw Rachel exit with the D.A. and Chill. Rachel had gone ahead, probably looking for Bruce. Chloe joined the reporters in bombarding Chill with questions and generally crowding him. Next thing she knew…

"Chill! HEY, CHILL!"

A blonde woman dressed as if she were a reporter approached Chill and shot him with a previously concealed gun. Screams and chaos followed afterwards. Chloe quickly stepped back to avoid and survey the scene in a state of disbelief. Had it been like this for Bruce, to see someone gun down? She imagined it would have made a much powerful impact because it was his parents. She looked around the hallway and saw what her heart and eyes wanted to find.

She saw Bruce close to the exit to the outside and noticed his expression. He was surveying the scene with great interest; he wasn't horrified one bit. To his left, she saw Rachel talking as if urging him on for something. Rachel then held onto Bruce's left arm and gently dragged him away from the scene with Bruce occasionally glancing back

Again, she wanted to go after Bruce to reassure herself. But, she remembered that Rachel was with him and that Dawes was probably the only one to comfort Bruce. Taking one last look at the outside, she sighed sadly and waited around so that she could get her story. Ambulance and more police officers arrived very quickly. Perry White would be thrilled!

What she didn't know was that she probably wouldn't see Bruce Wayne again.


	4. Guilt

**_Guilt_ **

**2010 - Gotham City **

Chloe stood near the entrance of Wayne Enterprises and was surrounded by reporters. She looked up and and gazed upon the impressive building, almost falling back from the sheer height of it. The logo and the stylised 'W' were proudly displayed, and she found herself smiling. She was in Gotham to cover a press conference that Richard Earle, acting head Chairman of the company, had called. After doing the story on Joe Chill's trial, she had been promoted to a main reporter for **_The Planet,_ **and she loved every minute of it.

She felt loss and sorrow as her focus returned to the little stage that was set up at the entrance. It was - as a company such as this would do - very extravagant. There were a few chairs at the back of the stage probably to hold some of the various department heads. Also, there was the brown microphone stand displaying the Wayne Enterprises logo. A person, who she had known for two years and who had been getting closer to her with each meeting between them, had disappeared. The last thing she had said was 'I'm sorry', and she had to say more. Her last image of him was one of anger and acceptance. God she wished she could see him again, even if it was for a minute.

Lois had been working with **_The Planet_ **for a year now and she was becoming a very well respected reporter. Chloe and her would normally 'do battle' to get the story first, and it was always them in Perry's office trying to persuade the man. It was the norm - Perry would be sitting in his chair glancing between the two while Chloe and Lois argued for the story. A few times, either one of them had gone after a story before the other could get it. As much as she loved Lois, and the competition, with the rate they were competing Chloe didn't see herself staying on. Chloe had asked Lois to let this story go for her because she just wanted to be here; she felt that she _should_ be here. She was grateful that Lois agreed.

Also, Clark did what he had promised: he left to explore the world, free of charge of course. She felt a little jealous that Clark had the opportunity while the 'lowly human' - as she had described to him - had to fork out serious dough to travel. Clark joked with her and said that he didn't like his parents being called lowly and pathetic, but he knew what the joke was about.

She had noticed that Lois was closed off a little, it was little surprising. Clark had really become so close to her and even though her cousin denied everything, Chloe knew that Lois was upset that he was gone. Clark had only told her that he needed to see the world; he hadn't said anything about whom he really was or when he was coming back. _And_, Lois had kissed him. It was quit ea bold move. However, Lois being Lois appeared to move on and concentrated on her work. Those two cared so much for one another and they were hurting each other. Chloe had finally let go of Clark. She had been a bit unhappy when Clark had confessed about him liking Lois, but that was a short while. Bruce Wayne had had her undivided attention.

What Lois felt was sort of like how she was feeling now with Bruce Wayne missing. Every day she wondered where he could be. Could Chill's trial have affected him so much that he had just left everything - everyone - behind? Joe Chill was dead, why leave; why not move on? He had disappeared without saying anything to anyone, not even to the company or Alfred. She and Alfred had lunch two weeks after the disappearance and she had seen that the warm, British man was hurting.

A hand on her left shoulder broke Chloe from her thoughts. She turned her head to see who it was and smiled after recognising the person.

"Hi, Chloe. How have you been?" It was Assistant D.A. Rachel Dawes. Rachel stood on the left of Chloe as she looked upon the stand.

"I'm good," Chloe replied. "You?" She glanced at Dawes for her answer.

Rachel sighed. "A year and I can't seem to forgive myself."

Chloe became confused. "It's not your fault he disappeared."

Rachel shook her head. "It is. I drove him away and I don't know if he's dead or doesn't want to face anything again."

"Rachel? What are you talkin' about? You and Bruce were… well you could say very close."

Rachel smiled sadly. She turned her head to look at Chloe. "Can I tell you something? Off the record?"

Chloe nodded. "Sure." It would be about five minutes before the conference began, so they left the mass of reporters and stood on the nearby sidewalk where it wasn't crowded. "Okay, what's up?

Rachel sighed and crossed her arms. "I didn't want to say anything in case it got out. I don't know what Earle is going to say but with the rumours…"

"Spill it, Rachel."

The D.A. sighed again. "After the trial, after the shooting, Bruce and I were driving back to his house. He was being… very difficult. The thing is Chloe, Faden made the trial public so he could get Chill in the open to be killed, because Chill was about to blow the whistle on Falcone. Faden's working for Falcone…"

Chloe was surprised. "I don't get it. You guys know this and you won't report it, not even to the press?"

"Because Falcone owns half the city. He's got his eyes and ears everywhere, worse the police department. We wouldn't get far."

"What does this have to do with Bruce?"

"Bruce was pleased that Chill was dead…"

"Understandable."

Rachel shook her head. "No, Chloe. Bruce was going to kill Chill, at the courthouse."

Chloe stared at Rache;. He wouldn't... "He wouldn't…"

"He had a gun hidden in his coat."

Chloe went silent. She knew that he was angry and that he could be violent, but this? "Okay," she whispered, but not accepting it. "What does this have to do with you?"

"Chloe, he was going to kill Chill! He could have but he didn't get the chance. He wouldn't listen to me at all when I tried to reason with him so…" Rachel stopped and lowered her head as if she were ashamed of something.

"So?" Chloe urged.

Rachel looked up to Chloe again. "I took him to the Narrows to show him why we were dealing with Chill… and to see Falcone."

Chloe was furious, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Why - You took him to the most _dangerous_ part of the city and _delivered_ him to _Falcone_? What were you _thinking_ Rachel?" Chloe very nearly shouted and she could see Rachel fearing uproar in plane sight of reporters and passer bys.

Rachel looked away for a moment. "I-I don't know."

"You damn right you - "

"Chloe, that's where I saw the gun!" Rachel said in whispered anger. "I didn't know who that man was anymore."

"No! You must've done something for him to - "

"I slapped him and told him that his father would be ashamed. He deserved it; he was being a coward! He left the car and that's the last time I saw him."

Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Do you realise what you did? Falcone probably killed him. God, he could be in the docks under the water!"

"Don't get too dramatic."

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. "I could see where you would think it's your fault."

"It is and I have to live with it every day since then."

Before Chloe could reply, Rachel's cell went off. She answered. "Rachel Dawes… Okay… Okay, I'm on my way now." She put her phone back into her coat and gave Chloe an apologetic look.

"You gotta go?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Finch's calling."

Chloe smiled. "Ooh, the boss is calling. Is it business or something else?"

Rachel smiled despite herself. "Don't start, Chloe."

"Have you seen the way … ?"

Rachel walked away. "I said don't start," she said with a playful, scolding smile. Rachel then crossed the street and Chloe waved. The conversation about Rachel's guilt wasn't over yet.

"Ladies and gentleman…" the voice of Richard Earle got Chloe's attention and she hurried back to the mass of reporters.

The conference wasn't what she had expected. Earle had only said that they were holding a conference. She had thought it would be about Bruce. It was in fact about new projects and charity work. There was something about Earle that she didn't trust. She had done an interview with him once in the first few months of Bruce's disappearance, and he seemed slimy. She had had enough of slimy businessmen.

"We would also like to announce some joint projects with LexCorp." Chloe's eyes widened in surprise. "Here to tell us more is the owner and chairman… Lex Luthor!"

This couldn't be good. Lex exited from the entrance of the building and headed up to the microphone. He looked as attractive as ever in his black suit, especially in this sunny day. Lex offered his appreciation for being invited to Gotham. He said that though he loved Metropolis, and that Gotham was one of the best and finest cities for business. He then outlined the projects, mainly in stocks and joint charities. He did mention working jointly with the military to help them develop weapons and defence, albeit briefly. Chloe had a feeling that the real reasons for joint operations were being withheld. Classic Lex.

"Mister Luthor!" She called to get his attention, raising in the air her right hand holding her pen as if she were in school again. When they locked eyes she saw the recognition and surprise, but he knew how to hide it now. It still didn't fool her though.

"Yes?" He pointed to Chloe.

"Chloe Sullivan, **_Daily Planet_ **. Why do joint projects with Wayne Enterprises? Aren't you two rivals?"

Lex smiled in that charming way. "Well, Miss Sullivan, these are dangerous times and you need the support of major companies to ensure that this country is safe from outside force. Also, there's a call for more developments in the respective police departments to combat the current rising crime rate. You're a good reporter, I shouldn't have to tell you that we need to take action now otherwise good citizens would not be able go out and enjoy the weather." He indicated the surroundings and the weather.

Chloe wasn't pleased with that answer. What was that slimy Earle doing with another slime ball while using Wayne's company to do it? Lex, as ever, was charming the reporters; Chloe excluded.

"Anyone else?" Lex looked around for more questions and they were all too happy to ask.

After a while and close to the end of proceedings, Chloe raised her arm again and shouted. She had to know and she hoped there was something. "Mister Earle!"

Earle and Lex were standing next to each other while Lex had been talking. Lex made way for Earle to take the microphone. "Miss Sullivan." Earle smiled, a smile showing that he had remembered her.

"Any news on the Wayne Enterprises heir? Have you heard from Bruce Wayne?"

Earle sighed. "I'm sorry… to say that… we… haven't received any news. As you all know, I'm keeping the seat warm until he is ready." Chloe cursed him mentally. "Trust me, we would be the first to know if Bruce is around. I am… disturbed that we haven't heard from him and I hope he is well."

**2022 - The Gotham Gazette **

Chloe was sitting at her and was enjoying a cup of coffee. It was her third for the day and she still felt like having more. While reading through the afternoon edition for other stories that **_The Gazette_ **, she heard the excited female whispers from the nearby reporters.

"Oh. My. God. He's here!" one exclaimed, whispering.

"You know, it's a crime to look that good," another said.

"I heard he's… very generous."

The last comment made Chloe look up and glance at the excited women. She saw them gazing at the elevator with hungry eyes. When Chloe followed their gaze, she couldn't help but laugh. Bruce Wayne was in the building, specifically in the newsroom. He was dressed in one of her favourite suits - the black, pin-striped blazer and trousers, light blue shirt inside, and the bluish-greyish tie with the faint criss-crossed pattern. Of course, his hair was neatly brushed back but she wished it looked like it did when he took off the cowl. His hair had this ability to fall on either side of his head making it look wild yet neat. It always made her want to pass her hands through it. She saw him exchanging words with Kenny. Still smiling, she continued reading.

A few moments after and she heard, "Ooh, he's coming over here." Chloe kept reading and was still smiling.

"Ladies," she heard and she could just picture the smile on his face.

Out of the right of corner of her eyes, she saw his body lean against her desk to face her with his hands in his pockets. She closed the paper, then gently rotated her chair to her right, leaned back, and finally looked up at the man before her. Her smile never left her lips since she had seen him at the elevator.

"Mister Wayne," she greeted, playfully.

'Mister Wayne' smiled. "Miss Sullivan."

He was playing along. Chloe's eyes travelled his body quickly. She loved talking to this playboy-Bruce, but more often than not private-Bruce would emerge and she would be even happier. "Is this a social visit or is this strictly business?"

Bruce laughed and looked away for a moment, before returning his focus to her. "Probably the former. I just came to see Kenny and how things were going."

"Yes, you're checking up on us. My, Bruce… so efficient. It is exactly one month to your last visit."

Bruce smiled. "Were you counting the days to see me?" That was playboy-Bruce.

"Don't need to." Chloe raised her right hand to show Bruce the ring; he chuckled in response. She would never use it for that purpose though, only in emergencies. However, her _need_ could constitute as an emergency, but she knew she would lose that argument.

"How was your lunch with Alfred?"

"It was great, as always. Did he tell you I got an unexpected, unwanted visitor?"

"He did mention… something. What did Lex want?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "He wanted to… catch up."

Bruce nodded. "I see." They looked at each other, and for Chloe time seemed to stop… until Bruce brought her back to reality. "I read your story. Nice work and good idea running it with the Planet."

"Thanks. Clark almost bit my head off. He doesn't know that you did all the work." Chloe leaned forward and whispered. "Is there any chance I could get a photo of your disguise?"

Bruce laughed and looked ahead. "He paid me a visit last night."

Chloe smirked. "You allowed him in?"

"He gave me warnings."

Chloe was confused. "He gave _you_ warnings?" Bruce Wayne/Batman didn't really respond well to threats. Bruce looked at her again. "Why was he warning you?" Chloe asked to urge him to tell her.

Bruce gazed at her and to Chloe's surprise, passed his right hand through her silky hair. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of his hand wash over her. It was strange, he normally wouldn't make contact with her in public. She wasn't sure of the reason. The strands of hair ended up behind her left ear and Bruce removed his hand. Chloe cursed mentally because of the lost contact.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked.

Chloe smirked and leaned back in her chair. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking you that question?"

Bruce smirked. "There's a charity auction at the _**Gotham Plaza Hotel** _. Would you like to go?"

Chloe tried her very best not to smile so that she could come up with a sarcastic remark - she tried. "I thought you would want to show up with some unspecified woman?"

He feigned hurt. "What's wrong in taking an old friend to a ball?"

Chloe smiled. "Nothing, Mister Wayne. Nothing at all."

He smiled. "Good. See ya at seven." And with that, Bruce left her desk and headed for the exit. Chloe leaned back in the chair and went over what had just happened. Strange.

The three excited women from before approached Chloe. "So, do you know him? You guys look like you know each other pretty well." That was Jessica, good reporter, good person.

Chloe looked at them and smiled. "I've known Bruce since Met U."

"Wow, that long? Have you ever been together?" simple girl Tammy asked.

"What's he like in bed? Is he good?" Tori asked. She was the one who couldn't hold a boyfriend but a good person nevertheless.

Chloe cleared her throat, gathered her things and gave them a mysterious smile. "If you'll excuse me, I've got some errands to run." She left her desk.

However, her fellow reporters didn't see the secret embarrased smile on Chloe Sullivan's face as she headed for Kenny's office.


	5. Heartache

**_Heartache_**

**2014 - Metropolis**

_Tap Tap Tap_

Chloe moved in her sleep.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Chloe moved again, and was a little more aware. Either she was dreaming or there was a tapping sound coming from behind her.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

She opened her eyes. The sound had become louder and had also awoken her from her peaceful slumber.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

There it was again. She languidly turned on her back and looked to her left, towards the balcony doors.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Even though she was still in sleeping mode, she was still able to make out the silhouette of a hand knocking on the clear doors. She bolted up to a sitting position, a little quickly because of the unwelcome feeling of blood rushing to the brain.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Again, but this time followed by a hushed voice. "Chloe!"

Chloe reached for her baseball bat leaning against the left bedside. It wasd probabaly a cliché maybe, but she needed to protect herself in a situation like this. She silently got off the bed and approached the doors, the bat held up as if she were about to strike a baseball.

The voice chuckled. "No need for the bat, Chloe. But, you could still try if you want… It's Clark."

WHAT? A confused Chloe looked at the bat and then back at the balcony doors. Clark? Clark had been gone going on five years. Immediately, she thought of Bruce; he hadn't reappeared, missing for five years and a few months. Chloe approached the door with caution. She was still out of sight and before she reached the left side curtain, she heard the voice taking on an embarrassed tone. It really did sound familiar.

"Um, Chloe… before you open the door… better put on a robe or something."

Still confused, Chloe looked down at her body. She was wearing a white vest, her shoulders was bare, and dark grey shorts that were really hugging her hips. She looked up at the doors again. "Clark?" she tried, still cautious.

"Yeah, it's me." She could hear the smile in the voice.

"Prove it. What am I doing?" She held up a finger, an offensive right middle finger towards the doors.

"Chloe, that's really rude!" the voice exclaimed, and she laughed.

"Okay. Still haven't sold me yet." The person sounded a lot like Clark, but she wanted to be absolutely sure given that these times were dangerous and anybody could have found out about her past. Besides, she was really teasing the poor guy.

She heard the person sigh. "Your father's name is Gabe. We went to a dance together only for me to go after Lana because of the tornadoes that were hitting Smallville. You've seen the Fortress… Gosh Chloe, put something on please!"

Chloe couldn't help it, she laughed. She repositioned her bat at the side of the bed, took her robe from the stand and put it on. Tying it, she headed for the doors. She looked through and saw a silhouette of a man, but it was as if the person was wearing some material or a cape on his back. She unlocked and opened the door, and then switched on the balcony lights. What she saw was unbelievable.

With his back to her, she saw a red cape fluttering in the gentle wind. There was a familiar 'S' insignia she had once seen at the Fortress embroided on it, but it was yellow. "Clark?"

The man in the cape standing at the edge turned, and her eyes grew wide in astonishment. It was really Clark Kent - a little older and a bit bigger in size - but she knew his smile. "Hi, Chloe," he said. She was still speechless. "Chloe?" The sound of the apprehension in Clark's voice set her back on course.

Chloe looked at the man before her from head to toe. Clark's hair was a bit longer and tousled. She could understand it being like that because of the flying. He was covered in blue - the long sleeved top had the same 'S' insignia in red with a background of yellow and it was stretched across his chest. She finally realised what Clark was wearing because she could see his muscles. Tights? Another day she would've laughed, but at this very moment she lacked the capacity to. When she really looked at the red shorts she found herself blushing, something she hadn't done for a long time. If she were back in high school, this would've been a dream come true. That was then. She had moved on. But still, she couldn't help herself.

"Um, Clark," she squeaked, still gazing at the… bulge, "Those… those shorts don't leave much to the imagination."

She saw Clark look down and she noticed that he became embarrassed. "I told Mom that was a bad idea," he mutterd.

"Your… Mom?" She finally was able to pull away from the shorts and look at Clark's face.

He looked up. "Yeah," he grinned sheepishly, "Mom made it."

Chloe laughed, well aware that Clark would be offended. Indeed he was, and he showed it by crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her.

"I didn't mean it that way, Clark," she said in between laughs. "Just… just the thought of a super-being saving lives with a costume his Mom made." Clark glare stood firm, and Chloe laughter subsided. However, Kent soon smiled. "So, you finally figured what you're supposed to do?" Chloe asked. She sat down on the bench at the right side of the balcony.

Clark smiled and nodded. "Travelling the world made me realise that with my abilities, I could do some good."

Chloe looked at him in understanding. He looked more confident, and a more confident Clark could do wonders, more than in Smallville. "You look... powerful," she said. He grinned and then sat down next to her, and Chloe took more time to observe him. There was definitely something different about Clark.

He quickly realised her curiosity, and turned to her with a confused smile. "What?"

She shook her head. "Oh, nothing. I missed you."

Clark wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into his side for a hug. "I missed you too."

Chloe let out a contented sigh and wrapped her right arm around his back - returning the hug. "So Clark," she began, "what are you going to do when you're not…" She patted his side with her left hand. "... wearing this? Aren't you a little afraid that people might recognise you, especially Lex?"

Clark sighed. "Yeah. It's a lucky thing I wore glasses back in college. I'm making some... changes to 'Clark Kent'."

She frowned. "Such as?" She felt his laughter.

"You'll see," he said.

"I don't know, Clark," Chloe said with uneasiness, "Lois lived with you and Lex. Well, Lex investigated you."

He sighed. "I'll have to take the chance."

It was silent between them for a few moments.

"How are you guys doing?" Clark asked.

Chloe smiled and released Clark to look at him. "Well, I'm still at **_The Planet_** … Wait - how'd you get my address?"

"My Mom, remember? You told her where you live? And, you haven't moved since?"

"Oh, right," she smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, Lois is still Lois. She misses you, by the way."

"Really?" Clark eyes lit up.

"Clark, I told you she likes you! Of course, she's missing you!" Clark rolled his eyes. "She's gonna flip when she sees you. Trust me. This is the surprising part, Pete's bucking for senator and he's dating Lana."

Clark eyebrows shot up. "You serious?"

Chloe grinned. "Yup. The two most unlikely people from Smallville High. I was really surprised when Lana told me. They've been dating for two years. I think it's really serious."

"Wow," was all Clark could say. "Good for Pete… and Lana too." He ended with a happy grin.

She frowned. Clark didn't look uneasy about this development. "You're not mad Pete's dating your ex-girlfriend?"

He frowned. "Why would I be? I'm genuinely happy for them."

Chloe smirked. "Man, Lois has you bad."

"Oh, shut up." Clark tried to look angry but he failed, making Chloe laugh. "Anyway, what does Lana do? Is she helping Pete out?"

"Sort of. She's a writer; she writes about the places she's been to, like Africa. You know, those books about real life: poverty, crime… pollution, along those lines. She works with **_UNICEF_** . I'm surprised you didn't see her when you went around the world… So, she travels the world and has a possible-senator as a boyfriend. Lucky her, as always." Chloe ended with a laugh.

Clark laughed. "A lot has changed since I've been gone."

"Yeah," Chloe nodded sadly. He kissed Chloe on the head and hugged her. They sat like that for a while longer. "Any chance you saw Bruce Wayne, anywhere?"

He pulled her more into the hug. "No."

**2015 - Gotham City**

Just as it had been five years ago, Chloe was standing near the entrance of Wayne Enterprises surrounded by reporters Chloe was again in Gotham to cover a press conference that Richard Earle had called. They were only a few moments away from Earle's appearance from the entrance. While she waited, Chloe thought over the last year, and how much it had changed for the better.

She smiled while remembering seeing Clark Kent in Perry's office, and Lois's reaction to seeing him He had shown up in a blue suit and a red tie, and had the same dark glasses from six years ago - a far cry from a plaid-high-school-Clark Kent. When Lane had found out that Clark was getting the 'city beat', she had been furious. After a three-minute vocal complaint to Perry, the editor had come to a compromise - Clark Kent would partner up with Lois Lane. "I _don't want or need a partner!_" Lois had shouted back. Lane had grown quite confident her skills as a reporter, and she had proven that she was good. Mad Dog Lane was what they called her now, because she wouldn't stop growling, biting, and mauling until she had gotten the story printed. However, Lois had reluctantly complied when White had given his final word on the matter.

When Clark and Lois had officially said, _"Long time no see,"_ to each other, Lois had punched Clark hard on his right shoulder and exclaimed, " _Why were you gone so long and had me worried_?" Clark had replied with a raised eyebrow, and the conversation about Lois's heartfelt concern for him had been quickly dropped. However, she had regretted the shoulder punch for the rest of the day, much to the enjoyment of Chloe.

During that day, it didn't take long for Clark to use the suit when danger had arisen. An overhead train had been speeding out of control and Clark had given the excuse that he would go and get help, much to the annoyance of Lois. After his saving of the passengers and also preventing the train from falling off, _**The Planet**_ had a front-page story with pictures of the newcomer. Lois had started calling the man Superman. At least she hadn't hyphenated it. Chloe had been impressed. Lois had been infatuated and still was. Clark had been irritated, both about the name and about Lois being infatuated. However, he had accepted it when the day was finished.

Strangely though, Lex had finally dropped investigating Clark and had moved on to… Superman. Clark and Chloe had mused how ironic that had been. Lex - without the public knowing - had made it his single goal to get rid of Superman, seeing him as the challenge he had been waiting for all his life. Mr. Marble Head was still suave and charming. A year on and neither Lois nor Lex recognised Clark Kent when he was Superman.

Chloe had implored Clark to tell Lois, but he said that he wasn't ready. She had scoffed and wanted to hit him with Kryptonite. So, a year on, Lois and Clark were exactly the way they were back in Smallville; Pete and Lana were still going strong; Lex was still the same and now obsessed, and Chloe was as happy as ever. However, there was still no sigh of Bruce Wayne. It had been six years. Chloe was again grateful that Lois had let her have this story.

A hand on her left shoulder brought Chloe out of her thoughts. She smiled because she knew straight away who it was; she didn't have to look. "Déjà vu?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Hey, Chloe." Rachel stood on the left of her.

"Any ideas what Earle is going to say?"

"Maybe one. But, it's one I've been afraid of for a few months."

Chloe was about to ask for the reason but Richard Earle at the microphone stopped her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "I'm afraid that this… meeting… is not about charities and projects. " He took a breath and Chloe feared the worse. "As you all know, the heir to this company, Bruce Wayne, has been missing since the Joe Chill trial six years ago… Every day, since the disappearance, we hoped that he would walk through these very doors…" He indicated the entrance behind on the left side and behind the stand. "… and continue on for his father." He sighed. "Sadly… it hasn't happened… It seems more likely… with each… passing day… that the son of Doctor Thomas Wayne… will not be coming back." The crowd grew uneasy with the thought of it and Chloe grew even more apprehensive. "So, it is with great reluctance and to the future of the company, that… I declare Bruce Wayne… deceased."

The crowd began bombaring Earle with questions. Chloe looked to Rachel, and saw the woman lower her head, and a single tear travelled down her right cheek. Rachel was heartbroken, and Chloe only just realised that she was too.


	6. Mourning

**_Mourning_**

**2015**

**Heir to Wayne Empire Declared Dead**

She till couldn't believe, even after staring at the damn headline for quite a while. She couldn't believe it when she had been there when it was announced, she couldn't believe it when she had phoned Perry to tell him, and she still couldn't believe it when she had finished writing the story. Yet, it was possible. Bruce Wayne had disappeared six years ago; no one knew where he had gone or what had happened to him. She feared that because of Rachel's oversight, he could really be dead. She wasn't blaming Rachel though; a lot of emotion had been running through her and Bruce after the shooting of Joe Chill.

She ensured that everything was in order in the message and then clicked 'Send'. The message and story was being sent to Perry's email address at **_Daily Planet_** where the story would go out to the evening edition. She closed the laptop, placed it back in the carry case, leaned back in her seat, and stared out the window on her left at blue sky and white puffy clouds. Going over Earle's speech in her head again, Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. She shook her head and rubbed her forehead with her right hand. To say she was troubled would be an understatement.

Up to the trial Bruce still hadn't let it go - the cruelty of it all. She had seen it for herself when she had visited Wayne Manor. The cold emptiness of the house, something Rachel had quoted Bruce to her. She had seen the look in his eyes when he had witnessed Chill's 'assassination'. Now, there were no more Waynes to carry on the legacy. She had found out that the Wayne family were figureheads for generations, the first family of Gotham City. Alfred had once told her that there had been six generations of Wayne before. No more.

And the company! Something told her that Wayne Enterprises' future didn't look good. She remembered seeing the devastated look on on Rachel's face, before saying a quick goodbye and hurrying off. Chloe hadn't even ggotten to say 'I'm sorry', and she had a feeling that Rachel didn't want to hear those words. Chloe eyes soon widened. Alfred! She hadn't talked to him; she didn't think. Chloe reached for her laptop and opened the program to dial phone numbers. She put on her headset and quickly searched through for the Wayne Manor number. Finding it, she pressed 'Call'.

After a few rings she heard the warm British voice. " _Wayne Manor_."

"H-Hi, Alfred. It's Chloe."

" _Miss Sullivan_." She could hear and imagine the smile. " _How are you doing_?"

Chloe sighed sadly. "Don't worry about me… How are you, Alfred?"

" _I'm doing fine, Miss Sullivan_." He sounded cheerful but she knew it was the opposite.

"That's good to hear… I'm on my way back to Metropolis."

" _So, I'm guessing that you got the story_?"

"Yeah. It'll be out in the evening edition."

" _That's wonderful, Miss Sullivan. I'm pleased to know that you're doing so well_."

Chloe smiled despite herself. "Thank you… I'm sorry I didn't come over, Alfred."

" _Oh, don't worry yourself. It's quite all right_." Alfred then chuckled. " _There have been reporters storming the gates after the announcement_. _I had to release the hounds!_"

Chloe laughed. " I could imagine." After her laughter subsided, she paused for a moment. "I can't believe he's gone," she then whispered.

She heard Alfred sigh sadly. " _So do I, Miss Sullivan. So do I… I'm still holding onto the hope that he is still alive. He was always stubborn, that boy_."

She smiled. "I bet you kept him in line."

" _Oh, I tried_."

"Well, when Perry gives me a holiday I'll make a trip to Gotham to see you. Lunch, sometime?"

" _That would be great. You take care of yourself. You may not have said but I know that you cared much for Master Bruce_."

Chloe smirked. "Were you spying on me?"

" _What is a butler to do? A butler must notice these things. Comes with the job_." She could imagine the smirk.

Chloe laughed. "I would say to you as well - take care of yourself and… I'll talk to you soon."

" _Good day, Miss Sullivan_."

"Good day, Alfred. Bye."

Chloe took off the handset, closed her laptop and then sighed. Alfred was always strong but she knew that he was distraught.

**The Daily Planet**

After a three-hour flight, Chloe exited the elevator and entered the newsroom. Immediately, she headed for her desk that was across from Clark's, passing Lois' and Clark's respectively. She offered both of them a smile, set down her things and slumped onto her chair. She leaned forward onto the desk and put her head on her crossed arms, letting out a sigh in the process.

A few moments later, she sensed the presence of her friends and felt a slender hand comfortably rubbing her back. Lois. Chloe was waiting for the question.

"Will you be okay?" There it was.

Without moving from her current position, Chloe replied. "I will be."

Lois had suggested that she should take the story because Chloe had gotten too involved in the Bruce Wayne/Wayne Enterprises saga. Chloe had assured her that she was fine and that she felt that she needed to be on it. Clark had also offered but she had given him the same answer.

Chloe sighed. "In the short few times I saw him in those two years - it wasn't enough." She then moved her head back and looked at Lois who was behind her and then Clark who was in front of her desk. Chloe knew she was strong; she had a strong mind and it had helped her through a lot of things and this would be no different. But, when she thought about the Wayne legacy, she couldn't help but feel… distraught… for Alfred too.

"How's Alfred?" Clark asked.

Chloe sighed. "Brave, as he always is."

"Have you seen…" Lois began, "Oh, what's her name…? You know, that D.A.?"

"Rachel?" Chloe supplied.

"Yeah, her."

Chloe sighed. "I saw her and I wish I didn't see her."

Lois frowned. "That bad?"

"They were… very close. Childhood sweethearts." Chloe mumbled.

Just then Perry walked towards Chloe's desk. "Sullivan. Good work." He said it as a way of comfort.

Chloe managed a smile. "Thanks, Chief."

Perry frowned. "Now, I'm not big on the 'I told you sos', but this is the reason why I take reporters off of stories when they're this involved." Chloe nodded in reply, and Perry continued. "You gonna be okay, kid? You want the rest of the day off?"

"You don't give me day offs!" Lois complained.

"Lois!" Clark said in a warning tone.

Chloe laughed at the friends surrounding her. "I'm good, Perry."

Perry smiled, the one that made you want to smile with him. "Okay." He then left to return to his office.

"Giving you a day off?" Lois mumbled while crossing her arms and glaring at the retreating Perry. "I almost lost Clark last week and he didn't offer me a day off."

Clark and Chloe raised an eyebrow at each other and then did the same to Lois. Last week, meaning that Clark had been involved in an explosion but somehow, according to Lois, made it through. Sometimes, Lois' caring for Clark came out and it always caught Clark and Chloe a little off-guard. But, they always enjoyed her slip up. Lois looked at the raised eyebrows with confusion.

"What?"

Clark and Chloe exchanged a look. Clark smirked and went to his desk leaving Lois to look to Chloe for an answer.

"What?" she repeated.

Chloe just smiled, mysteriously. "Nothing."

**2022 - Gotham**

When Chloe switched on her bedroom light, the first thing she noticed was something attached to the mirror of her dresser directly ahead of her. She scanned her room with caution for any signs of an intruder because she knew that the object, which appeared to be a Polaroid picture, was _not_ there when she left in the morning.

She approached the dresser still with cautious while continuing to scan the room. On reaching the dresser, she leaned into the mirror and observed the photo. What she saw made made her grin. It was the face of a man with unruly wild, a few earrings on his ears, a nose ring, a beard, and a moustache. It was Bruce Wayne in the disguise he had used to infiltrate Mallory's outfit. She shook her head in amusement and plucked the photo from the mirror.

Bruce had actually let her have a photo of the disguise. She had been joking earlier, because she knew that he wouldn't have really given it to her. However here it was, in her right hand. That would mean that he had been in her apartment today, either before or after theirmeeting the _**Gazette**_ - probably the latter. She knew that he could get into her apartment through many ways. Bruce had bought it for her as a birthday present, just as he had bought Lois and Clark their current apartment in Metropolis as a wedding present.

He may look like he didn't care but she knew Bruce _really_ did, otherwise he wouldn't have bought the apartments for them. If she thought about it in a strange way, Bruce was the most caring human being in the world. He goes through the ringer every night to ensure the safety of everyone in the city. He had said that he would keep a key in case of emergencies, and that she would be left alone. He also had ensured her that he wouldn't barge in even though he had bought it for her. Well, as Bruce Wayne he wouldn't, Batman was another story.

Bruce would only invite himself in if it was important, but she failed to see how a photo was _that_ important. She surveyed her room again while holding the photo in her right hand. Nothing else seemed different; it was just as it was when she had left for work in the morning. Chloe looked at the photo again and smiled. She opened the top right drawer of her dresser and placed it at the bottom of her belongings.

She took off her coat and headed towards the left side of the room where her closet was. She opened the right and a blue… something… attached to the back of the door got her attention quickly. Her eyes widened in surprise as she gazed at it. It was a stunning, sparkling dark blue gown with small straps for her shoulders. And, it looked like it would compliment her figure. Where did this come from? She spotted a yellow note stuck to the chest part of the dress. She took it off and read it.

**Wear it down**

She looked at the gown again after quickly realizing what the note meant. Was this for tomorrow night? She mentally thanked Bruce that it wasn't low cut, even though she might not have minded - but still. An image flashed in her mind of Batman gliding along holding the gown in his hands or a bag containing it. She laughed at the image.

She impulsively glanced at the balcony doors behind her, feeling as though he was watching her. She wondered why he was taking her in the first place, because _he_ had been the one who said that they shouldn't get too involved. The photo and now a gown for tomorrow night.

Were there more surprises to come from him?


	7. Hope

**_Hope _**

**2016 - Daily Planet**

Perry walked briskly out of his office towards the TV at the centre of the newsroom.

"Listen up, kids! TV!"

He reached for the remote control and switched on the TV.for the TV and switched it on. The newsroom staff gathered in a semi-circle around the TV with Perry standing to the left side of it.

"What's up, Chief?" Clark asked.

Perry fixed it on a channel and looked to his staff. "Just watch."

The image showed a reporter for Channel 7 with dark brown hair speaking into the microphone with a lot of people behind her. They seemed excited, including her.

"Reports from the staff of Wayne Enterprises witnessed him walking through Reception and entering the elevator. He had told the front desk that he was on his way to see Richard Earle, the acting Chairman of Wayne Enterprises…"

"What's going on, P…?"

"Shh," Mr. White silenced Lois and she sighed.

"Who went to see Earle?" Chloe said to herself.

Wayne Enterprises, or better yet Richard Earle, had announced that the company was going public. That had been the step she was expecting since the year started, and now a year after the declaration.

"We are unsure of his plans," the reporter continued. "But…" She was interrupted when the people behind her started to act even more excited and flashes were going off - cameras. The reporter indicated the cameraman to follow her into the mass of people. The noise of reporters asking questions was familiar and loud. But something caught Chloe attention.

"_Mr Wayne_!" one shouted.

"_Mr. Wayne! Now that you're back, what are your plans for the company_?"

"_Are you even going to take over_?"

"_Mr. Wayne! Where have you been all this time_?"

Someone came through the crowd and stopped to address the reporters. Standing before the reporters, dressed in a black suit, white shirt inside and dark red tie was… Bruce Wayne? Chloe did a double take. It _was_ Bruce Wayne. He looked older, more confident, his hair was brushed back and shorter, and he looked bigger in size as if he was muscular. Basically, he looked hot, smoking hot; totally different from the last time she saw him.

But, he was _alive_!

Wayne smiled. "_I just visited Mr. Earle to get up to speed with what's going with the company. I guarantee that any further plans would be told to the press. Excuse me."_

Wayne then kindly pushed through the crowd and she saw Alfred holding the back door of the familiar black Mercedes open for him. Bruce entered the car; Alfred closed the door and then got into the driver's seat. A few moments later, the car drove off to the flashing of cameras. The reporter was quickly back into frame.

"_Well, there you have it. Bruce Wayne - the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, and heir to Wayne Enterprises - returning in grand style to Gotham City after being declared dead a year ago. The main question on the minds of Gothamites is - just where has Bruce Wayne been?"_

Perry turned off the TV and looked at his staff. He specifically looked at Chloe; Clark and Lois were the only other who did the same.

"Oh, my God," an astonished Chloe said.

**2022 - Gotham City**

**Night**

_Ding Dong_

Chloe rushed to the door and looked through the peephole. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was on the other side. He was two minutes early. She checked herself in the mirror on the left wall, on the left side of the door. The dress fit perfectly, her hair was down just the way he liked it, not much jewellery, only diamond earring studs and a silver watch Clark had bought for her for Christmas. She smoothened the dress and then held onto the door handle with her left hand. She breathed in and then out. She turned the handle and opened the door slowly.

One the other side was Bruce Wayne dressed expectantly in a 'penguin suit' including bow tie. Didn't matter, he looked good in anything, Chloe thought to herself. Bruce eyes widened slightly as he took in her form.

"Wow!" he said in astonishment and Chloe found herself blushing; something she saw Bruce notice. He noticed everything; he had to be otherwise he wouldn't be Batman. Even so, anybody would notice her blush.

Chloe smiled, embarrassed. "I take it you approve?" She then looked down at the gown and pulled slightly on the sides. "I got lucky with this dress." Bruce laughed in response. She looked up and saw that he was still observing her. "What?"

Bruce's eyes returned to hers and he shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that, I haven't seen you dressed like this in a long while."

Chloe smirked. "You should've seen my high school prom dress. You might have died of shock."

He laughed. She then closed the door and ensured that it was locked. Turning around, Bruce offered his right arm.

"Shall we?" he said with a smile.

Chloe linked her left arm with his right. She smiled. "We shall."


	8. Anxiety

**_Anxiety_**

**2016 - ****The Daily Planet**

"Lois! You got this one!" Perry ordered, simultaneously breaking Lois and Clark from their thoughts.

"What?" The bruntte reporter was confused.

"You're going to Gotham to get the story for the Planet," the editor said slowly to get the point across.

"I heard what you said!" Lois replied. "What I meant was, why me? Why not Chloe?" She pointed to her cousin who was standing on her right.

Chloe seemed to return to reality. "Yeah, Chief! I'm ready to go right now. I want this!"

Perry shook his head. "You're too close to this, Sullivan. Look what happened last year. I know I always say the paper comes first, but I have to look after my reporters. If they're not focused, I don't have a story."

"Come on, Chief. I know it's the return of a huge figure after being declared dead." Lois continued to plead. "Bruce Wayne, for cryin' out loud! But, as much as I wanna go, Chloe worked for six years on the story, at least let her finish it." She understood what Perry was doing but she knew that Chloe deserved the story.

Chloe stepped forward. "Perry, he owes me an interview… and I have connections," she said in a calm voice.

That seemed to put a glint in the editor's eye. He sighed and started to pace with his left hand in his left pocket, right hand alternating between rubbing his chin slightly and passing it over his forehead; something he did when he was thinking something over. Chloe took the time to reflect. He was alive. Every time she repeated it in her head, she still couldn't believe it.

Everyone still hoped, even a year after the declaration and it hadn't look like he was coming back. He had walked through those very doors of Wayne Enterprises, as Earle had appeared to hope. She was wondering why Alfred or Rachel hadn't said anything.

Mr. White soon turned to face the three. "Okay. But, I want you focused, Sullivan. This is big!"

Chloe smiled. "You got it, Chief."

Perry regarded her one last time, shook his head with a smile and then headed back into his office. He loved those three, wait, not Clark. That would be disturbing.

Chloe turned to look at Lois and gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Lois."

Her cousin returned the smile. "You and that Bruce Wayne," she said while shaking her head. "You deserved it." She rubbed Chloe's left shoulder in encouragement.

Clark, who was standing on the left of Lois, smiled at the two before addressing Chloe, who was standing in front of them. "Need help… or backup?" Only Chloe knew what 'backup' meant. Gotham City was a dangerous place.

Before the blonde reporter could reply, Lois smacked Clark hard on the back of his head. The alien had to use his hands to hold onto his glasses otherwise they would have fallen off.

Lois glared at Clark. "You're _my_ partner, not hers!" She then smiled at Chloe and left the two long time friends.

The two long time friends watched her go and then exchanged a look with each other. Chloe looked on as Clark readjusted his glasses. "Whipped," she muttered and at that second forgot that Clark could hear everything.

Finishing with the adjustment, Clark looked at her. "What?"

If he did hear it, he wasn't letting it on. She saw a way to escape, in case he didn't hear. "Nothing," she said innocently but she saw a growing smile on Clark's lips. Damn, he heard. "I'll be fine, Clark. I've been to Gotham before." She quickly tried to change the topic.

Clark frowned. "Yeah, but it's gotten worse."

"I'll be fine," she repeated. "Besides…" She started to walk towards her desk and glanced over her right shoulder to look at Clark. "Lois _needs_ you." She didn't bother to look for Clark's reaction.

Chloe sat down at her desk and quickly picked up the receiver of her phone. She dialled the number she knew very well and waited for the British voice to answer. Five rings and no answer; ten rings and no answer; fifteen rings and it went to the answering machine. She hung up and dialled again. Fifteen rings later in went to the answering machine. Chloe sighed and hung up. Of course they weren't home; Alfred probably went shopping or was just busy with Bruce. She picked up the receiver again and dialled the travel agency.

**Gotham City International Airport**

**Night**

Chloe was sitting in the waiting lounge for her flight to Metropolis to call for boarding. It had been a good day but also an exhausting and stressful one. The good part was that she had gotten a story and it had already gotten printed in the evening edition. Perry was pleased but she also knew what else he had wanted. The stressful day was trying to track down Bruce Wayne and that was also the reason she was exhausted. Everywhere she had went Bruce had eluded her. Not in the sense that he was running away from her, but he just wasn't there when she was there.

The first place she had gone to was the house but the gates had been closed and Chloe knew the reason; she had been among many reporters. While she was there she had called the house, and no one answered. That had been the third time she had called Wayne Manor and there had been no answer. She had gone to Wayne Enterprises and the reception desk had said that he was too busy to call for reporters. She thought that was acceptable, so she had waited, and waited, and waited, _and_ waited. She had called the house again and had gotten the answering machine again. Strange, even for Alfred. After an hour and a half, she had given up and left.

On the way out, she had called Rachel's office to ask if she had seen Bruce; Rachel hadn't and had confided in her that she was a little nervous because of what had happened between them the last time they saw each other. Chloe had confided in Rachel that she had been too. She had gone to a nearby café hoping to catch a glimpse of him leaving the building; she didn't. During the time at the café, she had tried the reception desk and for a fourth time, Wayne Manor; no such luck. She had called the reception desk again and asked for Richard Earle but she had gotten the same answer as she had for Bruce.

At least during the day, she had gotten enough information from various people, some of Wayne Enterprises' staff and Rachel. Rachel had given her views on the whole situation. Plus, she had a connection to Bruce so it helped the story and Chloe had been grateful to Rachel that she had been helpful. But, the main reason Chloe had come to Gotham didn't work out well; she didn't get to talk to Bruce, something she couldn't wait for. At least, she had _seen_ him on the news and he looked well. So, Chloe was satisfied with that, for now.

**The Daily Planet -** **A Week Later**

The newsroom was buzzing with lively conversations. It appeared that Metropolis wasn't the only city that had a protector. The previous night, a figure known as The Batman had shown up in Gotham City announcing his presence in grand fashion. Crime boss Carmon 'The Roman' Falcone had been apprehended by him and had been strung up on a police searchlight. The Batman had also stopped one of Falcone's drug shipment by taking out about fifteen of the Roman's men.

One of the men had said that he had been scared stiff when he had gotten a glimpse of the figure. People were wondering if Batman was even human. There had also been reports that Sergeant James Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department had been the only one that hadn't been… spooked… by the Batman's appearance. What had caught Lois, Clark and Chloe and probably everyone else was that people were hearing that the Batman could fly and disappear at will. Clark and Chloe had shared a concerned look. Fly?

Clark was sitting at his desk looking at Perry's office far across from him. Lois and Chloe were doing the usual arguing over a story. This time it was the Batman story. Perry was doing the usual alternating his eyes between the two. Clark was… observing and listening. He knew that Chloe and Lois loved each other but when they were arguing for a story it was like they were enemies. Though, anything that came out during the arguing was always forgotten once they got out of Perry's office and cooled down.

"You need your best reporter on this, Perry," Lois pleaded.

"Best?" Chloe exclaimed in disbelief. "Who ever told you you were the best and _when_ did you lose interest in your _boyfriend_ Superman?"

With arms crossed, Lois narrowed her eyes at Chloe. "He's not my boyfriend!" She then turned to look at Perry again. "Chief, I could work Gordon until I get information. I might be able to get something from the D.A. too."

"So can I!"

Lois glared at Chloe. "Oh, go and pine over Bruce Wayne!"

Chloe smirked. "At least I don't slobber!"

Lois' jaw dropped. "For the last time, I do _not_ slobber!"

"Ladies!" Perry shouted and had his hands up as if surrendering. The women left glaring at each other and redirected them at Perry. He replied with a serious, warning face and they both sighed and relaxed.

Clark smiled and shook his head. Just then a red-haired photographer sat on the left edge of his desk.

"Hey, C.K. Who's winning?" the photographer asked.

Clark looked up at his young friend and noticed the smile while he observed the scene in the office. "Hey, Jimmy. With Perry's interruption and it being intermission, no one. But, I'm banking on Chloe pulling a trump card."

Jimmy looked at Clark. "And that would be?"

Clark shrugged. Seeing Jimmy now, he remembered something. "How was the date?" he asked.

The young man looked at Clark. "It went… well." The smile on Jimmy's face was… interesting.

Clark's eyes widened. "You di… You guys… you and her…?"

Jimmy grinned. "Yep." He then grew worried and clasped his hands together in a begging fashion. "C.K., you think she'll kill me? I have this feeling that she has a .45 and a shovel."

Clark laughed. "Did Lucy say she was going to say anything?"

"Um, she didn't mention it."

Clark looked concerned; Lucy was still staying with Lois and he wouldn't put it past Lane in noticing something strange with her sister. " I don't think Lois will get that violent but, I can assure youmy place would be a safe hideout."

Jimmy gave Clark a nervous smile. "Thanks, C.K."

Just then Lois and Chloe emerged from Perry's office. Lois passed Clark's desk, glared at Jimmy and then went and sat down by her desk. Clark and Jimmy exchanged a concerned look; Jimmy didn't fancy his chances any more. Chloe approached Clark's desk with a smile.

"I'm guessing you got it?" Jimmy asked.

Chloe patted the photographer's right shoulder. "Yes." She then saw Jimmy execute a nervous, quick glance at Lois before returning to Chloe. She then remembered. "How was the date?"

Clark smiled and answered for his young friend. "He's worrying about being shot and buried."

Chloe looked between the two with confusion until she settled on Clark. He arched an eyebrow and realising what it meant, she looked at Jimmy again with wide eyes. "You didn't?"

"They did," Clark confirmed.

Chloe's reply was to slap Jimmy on the back and exclaim, "Good for you!" Jimmy and Clark looked at her in horror, and she quickly realised what she had just done. She quickly glanced at Lois and was relieved to see that her cousin was on the phone. She then soothed the spot where she had slapped Jimmy. "Sorry," she whispered.

Jimmy sighed fearfully and then left the friends. Clark and Chloe exchanged a worried but amused look.

"You pulled the Bruce Wayne card didn't you?" Clark asked.

Chloe cleared her throat. "I told Perry that he wouldn't hear the last of me until I got the interview. So, I have two reasons to go to Gotham."

Clark laughed and glanced at Lois; he received a glare to stop all glares. Clark quickly returned his focus to Chloe.

"She didn't have a case," Chloe said, still smiling.

Clark smiled. "I guess that makes you guys even."

Chloe looked up to the ceiling as if thinking. "Yeah, I guess."

**Gotham City - Two Days Later**

**District Attorney's Office**

Chloe knocked on Rachel's door and received the go ahead to enter. She opened the door and spotted Rachel standing next to the window and reading through a brown folder. She turned and looked up.

"Chloe?" she smiled. "What brings you to Gotham this time?

Chloe closed the door and walked towards Rachel's desk. "Batman."

Rachel chuckled. "Ah." She then dumped the folder on the desk and proceeded to sit in her chair. She indicated the chair across from her to Chloe.

Chloe smiled and sat down. "I already had a story yesterday. I couldn't get in contact with you yesterday but I got enough info from some officers and Gordon, the little help that he was. "

Rachel smiled and clasped her hands on the desk. "I've been busy with meetings about that very topic. Gordon's pretty much keeping a tight lip on that."

"Has anyone taken a photo?"

"Well, I haven't seen any so I guess no. If there were any, they were probably destroyed. I'll tell you though, criminals are scared silly."

"So I gathered."

Silence befell them and Chloe was nervous about the question she wanted to ask. She didn't bother calling Wayne Manor or Wayne Enterprises, for a week. She thought Rachel would be a better source.

"Have… have you seen Bruce?" Rachel paused for a moment and then sighed, passing a hand over her forehead in the process. "That doesn't look good," Chloe commented.

Rachel looked at her again. "Chloe, Bruce is… He has…" Rachel sighed again. "He isn't who he used to be."

Chloe frowned. "Meaning?"

"Didn't you read the paper this morning?"

Chloe was confused now. "I haven't had the time."

"Then, I guess you didn't see what he did last night?" Rachel reached under a few folders, pulled out a newspaper and dropped it in front of Chloe. "Page seven, bottom headline."

Chloe noticed that it was **_The Gotham Gazette_** and she went to the page and headline that Rachel had directed her to.

**Billionaire 'Swims' And Buys Hotel**

She saw a photo of Bruce Wayne being in the middle of two very beautiful women. He had a pleased look on his face and the women mirrored it. She hadn't seen a smile like that on his face before.

Chloe just wanted Rachel to tell her so she looked up to her. "Okaaaay…"

Rachel looked upset. "I saw him last night during… well, after. He came with those women for company. During the dinner with some high-class people, the women took off their shoes and swam in the fountain near the tables. The waiter had warned him that it was prohibited but Bruce signed a check and gave it to the waiter. He bought the hotel and joined the women for a 'swim'. Later on, I saw him outside with the women and it had been the first time I had seen him since he came back." Rachel then scrunched her face in disgust. "He said that he had been 'swimming' and was telling me that he was not like what I saw him to be."

Chloe nodded. "What did you say?"

Rachel waved her right hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter. The point is, Chloe, he's acting like an arrogant, spoiled brat. Like I said before, I don't even know who that man is anymore."

Chloe sighed and offered Rachel an apologetic look. She looked at the photo again and grew worried. What happened to him during those seven years? "He didn't say where he went?"

"I didn't stay around to ask."

"I've been calling the house and no one's been answering. I called Wayne Enterprises and he's either too busy or he's not there. I haven't tried in a week."

"I've tried knocking some sense into him. Maybe, it's your turn."

Chloe sighed. "I have a flight to Metropolis in four hours and I have some follow ups to do. Could I get your opinion on this Batman business and also what the D.A. thinks?"

Rachel smiled. "Sure."

**Metropolis -** **A Month Later**

It was raining heavily and Chloe was headed towards her car after using the ATM. She took out her keys out of her bag, searched through for her car key and slipped it into the slot. When she turned the key, she heard a loud scream. She quickly looked around frantically. No one was around and a car hadn't passed for a while. She heard the scream again and quickly focused on the alleyway acorss the street. It appeared to be coming from there.

Chloe locked her car and then headed across the street towards the alleyway. She stood on the right side wall before the entrance and then inched closer, peering into the alleyway. At the end of the alleway she made a man dressed in jeans, and he seemed scared.

"Leave me alone! Please!" the man yelled. His voice cracked in fear as well.

Suddenly a dark menacing figure fell from above and landed behind the man with a loud splash that seemed to send shockwaves through the frightened man. Shivering, he paused for a moment, before slowly turning around. He then screamed, however his cries soon grew silent as he was hit hard on the head. he man fell to his knees, and immediately the black figure menacingly crouched and grabbed his shirt.

Chloe was stunned.

"Listen to me, you scum!" a dark growl demanded. It sent hivers through Chloe's body, and probably the man too for he was breathing heavily in anxiety. "I don't care if you get caught or manage to escape! You tell Cortez _I'm_ coming for him! Tell him don't look behind because I'll be on him like his shadow. I'll be there when he least expects it! Got that?"

The man was trembling. "Y-Y-Yes."

With force and aggression, the poor man was flug onto trashcans. Surely he was knocked out. Chloe jumped and in her foot landed on a can. Damn. The black figure quickly whirled round and stared right at her. Chloe was so scared now that she couldn't move when she wanted to run. She braved it and looked away. Soon, after nothing happened, she chanced a look back into the alley.

The predator was gone, but it had left its unconcious prey in the heap of trashcans.


	9. Missed

**_Missed_**

**2016**

**The Daily Planet - the next day**

When the doors of one of the elevators for the newsroom opened, a very excited, grinning from ear to ear Chloe Sullivan, rushed out to the right and ran down the small staircase. Her destination: Perry's office. Her reason: probably the biggest story since Superman arrived in Metropolis.

On her way she passed Clark's desk and something caught her attention so much that she had to stop and observe the situation. Sitting on Clark's desk, on the right of him, facing and so close to him, was Lois. She had her bare left leg crossed over her right and her hands on the desk at her sides. She was talking to Clark while the alien himself was looking up at her while he twirled a pencil between his fingers using both hands.

They seemed so comfortable with each other and Lois' present position could be described as a sexual advancement. Her right knee was touching Clark's right shoulder ever so faintly and her left leg reached to the back of Clark's chair. Chloe arched an eyebrow at the situation.

Lois chuckled at something Clark said and she moved her focus away from him, looking ahead and finally spotting Chloe. Lois furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What happened to you?" Lane asked with amusement in her voice.

Clark looked over his right shoulder and then turned his upper body in the chair to face Chloe. He too was confused, also taking in his blonde friend's dishevelled state. "Did you sleep last night? You look like crap!"

Chloe replied with a huge grin. "Thanks. And you two look… close." She didn't stay to see their reaction because she resumed course to Perry's office.

What Chloe didn't see was Lois and Clark exchanging a nervous glance before Clark cleared his throat and Lois eased off the desk. They both followed their friend. Chloe Sullivan's enthusiasm was sky high and when the blonde reporter was enthusiastic about something, it had to be hot.

Chloe walked through Perry's opened door and stopped in front of his desk; her grin never left her face. White noticed the presence and looked up from his work, spotting the grin on his reporter's face.

"Is there something I should know about, Sullivan?" he asked, confusion visible on his face.

Just then Lois and Clark entered and stood by the doorway. Chloe placed a sheet of paper in front of Perry and White stared at it. He picked it up, gave a confused glance at Chloe before beginning to read it. The headline he read first…

**Gotham City Defender in Metropolis?**

Perry's eyes widened and he looked at Chloe; she replied with a nod and still had the grin. White continued to read; the tension was agonizing for Lois and Clark.

"Whoa," Perry muttered.

What he was reading was a _very_ detailed witness' account of a dark figure terrorising a man. It was Chloe's witness account and it had happened during the previous, rainy night.

"Whoa," Perry muttered again. He reached another paragraph and a grin was growing on his lips. "Whoa." He then looked up at Chloe again. "Did all this happen?"

Chloe was beaming. "To. The. Second."

Perry looked at the sheet of paper in his right hand. He laughed; the short, hearty laugh that ended with a grin any reporter would want to see. Perry bolted off his seat and headed out of his office. Lois and Clark were so confused and tried to stop Perry to question him but the editor was focused and pushed passed them. You never tried to stop him when he was this intent.

"Copy!" Perry shouted in the newsroom. A young man nervously came running towards the editor. "Get this down to Print. I want this on the afternoon edition. GET!" The young man ran off with the paper. Mr. White held up his arms in the air, getting the attention of the entire newsroom. "Listen to this, kids! We have something hot! I predict our sales rivalling our story on Superman. Maybe outselling. Why? Because, we have the best story _since_ Superman!"

Lois frowned, Clark's eyebrows shot up and Chloe was grinning from ear to ear.

Perry turned to look at Chloe. "Sullivan has delivered us a cracker of a story!"

"Stop beating around the bush!" Lois was getting agitated.

"Batman is in Metropolis!" Perry shouted with his arms in the air. He then reached out his arms to indicate Chloe "And, Sullivan has witnessed him in action. We have a winner, kids!"

The entire newsroom erupted with cheers. People approached Chloe and were congratulating her. It had been a huge thing when Lois had broken the story on Superman and now with Batman, Chloe now knew what it felt like to report on a story this huge. Lois and Clark observed the proceedings and smiled; they, especially Lois, were so proud of her. When everyone cleared off, Lois and Clark approached Chloe. They gave her a group hug and then Perry shook her hand.

"Congratulations, Sullivan," he said with that grin.

"Thanks, Chief," Chloe replied.

Perry regarded her one more time and did that laugh again, all the way back to his office. Lois and Clark looked at Chloe and were still smiling.

"You should go home and get some rest," Lois said with a worried tone. "You look awful."

Chloe sighed. "I was up all night writing it up. I couldn't sleep either."

Clark frowned. "How many cups of coffee did you have last night?" For someone who looked tired, she sure had the energy for the day.

Chloe grinned sheepishly and lowered her head. "I need to buy more."

"No!" was Clark's quick reply. He was trying to lower her coffee consumption because he thought that she was drinking too much.

Lois and Chloe rolled their eyes in unison. Chloe walked off to Perry's office.

"Mother hen," she muttered.

"I heard that!" Clark yelled to her back.

"You were meant to!" she replied without looking back to him. He could sense the laughter in her tone.

Chloe walked into Perry's office. "Chief?"

Perry was at his window looking to the outside. He had his hands in his pockets and when he turned to face her, she could see that he was still in high spirits.

"Yeah, kid?"

She grew nervous. "Um, could I have a few…?"

"Does 'until three' sound good?" She didn't get to finish and it was ten in the morning. Did she really look that bad?

Chloe smiled. "That's perfect, Perry. Thank you."

Perry smiled that smile. "Get some rest, Sullivan." He then returned to looking outside his window and she left.

Chloe entered the left elevator and as soon as the doors closer, the elevator on the right opened. A handsome man dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt inside and a red tie stepped out. He surveyed the newsroom with a smile. He then descended the stairs to the left of him and approached a nearby woman.

"Excuse me," he politely interrupted the lady while she was talking to another woman. "I'm looking for Mister White. The editor."

Their jaws dropped, much to the amusement of the man. One of them found the ability to speak. She pointed towards the editor's office far ahead of them. "H-He's in his office," she then said, nervously.

The man followed her indication and then offered both ladies an appreciative smile. "Thank you." He walked off and heard the gasps of 'Oh, my God' from the women.

As the man headed towards the office, some of the surrounding people looked on, especially the women. Clark watched him carefully as he neared Chloe's desk on the way to the Perry's office. He couldn't believe how different the man looked from the last time he had seen him.

The man stopped by Perry's opened door and politely knocked on it. Perry turned around from his window and looked to who it was. "Perry White?"

"Yes." Perry immediately who it was.

"Bruce Wayne," the man said, stepping into the office and sticking out his right hand.

White enthusiastically shook the Wayne's hand. "Great shades of Elvis!" he said. "Bruce Wayne. In my newsroom."

Wayne chuckled at the editor's eagerness. Perry offered a chair for him to sit and Bruce sat down.

Perry then sat down on his comfy, brown leather executive chair. "What brings you to the Planet, Mister Wayne?" he asked.

"I'm one of the buyers," Wayne answered. "Well, you could say I'm going to buy."

Perry's eyebrow shot up. "Really? I thought Lex Luthor was a done deal."

**_The Daily Planet_** was having problems financially for the past few months. They had been selling more than their usual because of Superman, but sales had died down. Not much had been happening. The owners wanted to sell it because they didn't have the finance to back up the paper. It needed needed to sell, and sell loads. Perry had just been thinking that Sullivan's story on Batman would get them back on track and recently Lex was offering to buy _**The Planet**_ . Everyone thought that he had been a done deal.

Bruce smiled. "My offer couldn't be refused."

"If you don't mind me asking, what does a Gotham-born business man want with a Metropolis paper?"

"I have my reasons. But, why not? **_The Daily Planet_** has been reporting the news for over two hundred years. It is an icon, a symbol of Metropolis. And, I believe that with my support we could make the paper untouchable. We can improve on areas. I will ensure that the paper gets the latest technology. These people deserve a pay rise as well, don't you think?"

Perry laughed. "I like the sound of that!"

"I read the morning edition. You have very talented reporters and I would hate to see that go to waste. Superman seems to be helping the paper sell."

"Wait till you see the afternoon edition, Mister Wayne. One of our reporters saw Batman in action."

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. What's he doing in Metropolis anyway? But, I think this will be huge for us. We might sell to the amount we had on Superman."

The billionaire smiled. "That's good news." He then got up. "I'm afraid this is a short visit."

Perry stood up and shook Wayne's hand. "It's quite all right. Stop by any time, Mister Wayne."

"Bruce."

Perry smiled. This was going to be good for everyone and the paper. "Bruce."

The still smiling editor showed Bruce out of his office. What a good day this was turning out to be. First Batman, and now **_The Planet_** was secured.

Later in the day, Chloe walked out of the elevator fresh as a daisy and ready to tackle her next story. She soon approached Clark's desk. "Hey, Clark. Anything new?" she asked with a smile.

Her best alien friend looked surprised but he hid it afterwards. "Hey, Chloe. Not much… um…"

She frowned. He seemed nervous. What did he do now? "Something wrong?"

He couldn't lie, could he? He promised her. Clark shook his head and sighed. "Bruce Wayne was here."

Chloe stared at him. What? "What?"

"Bruce was here. He talked to Perry."

What? "U-Um, wha… what did he say?"

"He's buying **_The Planet_** ."

She missed all of this during her nap? "I… I thought Lex was buying it?"

Clark sighed. "I don't know."

"When was he here?"

"He came right after you left."

"Wow. Talk about inconvenience."

"Yeah."

Bruce was confusing the hell out of her. She had been worried when she had read the news about his behaviour at his birthday bash, and about him burning down the house afterwards. The news on Bruce Wayne were interesting, and not good.

So, what the heck was he doing buying a newspaper all the way in Metropolis?


	10. Encounter

**_Encounter_**

**2016**

**The Daily Planet - the next day**

When the doors of one of the elevators for the newsroom opened, a very excited, grinning from ear to ear Chloe Sullivan, rushed out to the right and ran down the small staircase. Her destination: Perry's office. Her reason: probably the biggest story since Superman arrived in Metropolis.

On her way she passed Clark's desk and something caught her attention so much that she had to stop and observe the situation. Sitting on Clark's desk, on the right of him, facing and so close to him, was Lois. She had her bare left leg crossed over her right and her hands on the desk at her sides. She was talking to Clark while the alien himself was looking up at her while he twirled a pencil between his fingers using both hands.

They seemed so comfortable with each other and Lois' present position could be described as a sexual advancement. Her right knee was touching Clark's right shoulder ever so faintly and her left leg reached to the back of Clark's chair. Chloe arched an eyebrow at the situation.

Lois chuckled at something Clark said and she moved her focus away from him, looking ahead and finally spotting Chloe. Lois furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What happened to you?" Lane asked with amusement in her voice.

Clark looked over his right shoulder and then turned his upper body in the chair to face Chloe. He too was confused, also taking in his blonde friend's dishevelled state. "Did you sleep last night? You look like crap!"

Chloe replied with a huge grin. "Thanks. And you two look… close." She didn't stay to see their reaction because she resumed course to Perry's office.

What Chloe didn't see was Lois and Clark exchanging a nervous glance before Clark cleared his throat and Lois eased off the desk. They both followed their friend. Chloe Sullivan's enthusiasm was sky high and when the blonde reporter was enthusiastic about something, it had to be hot.

Chloe walked through Perry's opened door and stopped in front of his desk; her grin never left her face. White noticed the presence and looked up from his work, spotting the grin on his reporter's face.

"Is there something I should know about, Sullivan?" he asked, confusion visible on his face.

Just then Lois and Clark entered and stood by the doorway. Chloe placed a sheet of paper in front of Perry and White stared at it. He picked it up, gave a confused glance at Chloe before beginning to read it. The headline he read first…

**Gotham City Defender in Metropolis?**

Perry's eyes widened and he looked at Chloe; she replied with a nod and still had the grin. White continued to read; the tension was agonizing for Lois and Clark.

"Whoa," Perry muttered.

What he was reading was a _very_ detailed witness' account of a dark figure terrorising a man. It was Chloe's witness account and it had happened during the previous, rainy night.

"Whoa," Perry muttered again. He reached another paragraph and a grin was growing on his lips. "Whoa." He then looked up at Chloe again. "Did all this happen?"

Chloe was beaming. "To. The. Second."

Perry looked at the sheet of paper in his right hand. He laughed; the short, hearty laugh that ended with a grin any reporter would want to see. Perry bolted off his seat and headed out of his office. Lois and Clark were so confused and tried to stop Perry to question him but the editor was focused and pushed passed them. You never tried to stop him when he was this intent.

"Copy!" Perry shouted in the newsroom. A young man nervously came running towards the editor. "Get this down to Print. I want this on the afternoon edition. GET!" The young man ran off with the paper. Mr. White held up his arms in the air, getting the attention of the entire newsroom. "Listen to this, kids! We have something hot! I predict our sales rivalling our story on Superman. Maybe outselling. Why? Because, we have the best story _since_ Superman!"

Lois frowned, Clark's eyebrows shot up and Chloe was grinning from ear to ear.

Perry turned to look at Chloe. "Sullivan has delivered us a cracker of a story!"

"Stop beating around the bush!" Lois was getting agitated.

"Batman is in Metropolis!" Perry shouted with his arms in the air. He then reached out his arms to indicate Chloe "And, Sullivan has witnessed him in action. We have a winner, kids!"

The entire newsroom erupted with cheers. People approached Chloe and were congratulating her. It had been a huge thing when Lois had broken the story on Superman and now with Batman, Chloe now knew what it felt like to report on a story this huge. Lois and Clark observed the proceedings and smiled; they, especially Lois, were so proud of her. When everyone cleared off, Lois and Clark approached Chloe. They gave her a group hug and then Perry shook her hand.

"Congratulations, Sullivan," he said with that grin.

"Thanks, Chief," Chloe replied.

Perry regarded her one more time and did that laugh again, all the way back to his office. Lois and Clark looked at Chloe and were still smiling.

"You should go home and get some rest," Lois said with a worried tone. "You look awful."

Chloe sighed. "I was up all night writing it up. I couldn't sleep either."

Clark frowned. "How many cups of coffee did you have last night?" For someone who looked tired, she sure had the energy for the day.

Chloe grinned sheepishly and lowered her head. "I need to buy more."

"No!" was Clark's quick reply. He was trying to lower her coffee consumption because he thought that she was drinking too much.

Lois and Chloe rolled their eyes in unison. Chloe walked off to Perry's office.

"Mother hen," she muttered.

"I heard that!" Clark yelled to her back.

"You were meant to!" she replied without looking back to him. He could sense the laughter in her tone.

Chloe walked into Perry's office. "Chief?"

Perry was at his window looking to the outside. He had his hands in his pockets and when he turned to face her, she could see that he was still in high spirits.

"Yeah, kid?"

She grew nervous. "Um, could I have a few…?"

"Does 'until three' sound good?" She didn't get to finish and it was ten in the morning. Did she really look that bad?

Chloe smiled. "That's perfect, Perry. Thank you."

Perry smiled that smile. "Get some rest, Sullivan." He then returned to looking outside his window and she left.

Chloe entered the left elevator and as soon as the doors closer, the elevator on the right opened. A handsome man dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt inside and a red tie stepped out. He surveyed the newsroom with a smile. He then descended the stairs to the left of him and approached a nearby woman.

"Excuse me," he politely interrupted the lady while she was talking to another woman. "I'm looking for Mister White. The editor."

Their jaws dropped, much to the amusement of the man. One of them found the ability to speak. She pointed towards the editor's office far ahead of them. "H-He's in his office," she then said, nervously.

The man followed her indication and then offered both ladies an appreciative smile. "Thank you." He walked off and heard the gasps of 'Oh, my God' from the women.

As the man headed towards the office, some of the surrounding people looked on, especially the women. Clark watched him carefully as he neared Chloe's desk on the way to the Perry's office. He couldn't believe how different the man looked from the last time he had seen him.

The man stopped by Perry's opened door and politely knocked on it. Perry turned around from his window and looked to who it was. "Perry White?"

"Yes." Perry immediately who it was.

"Bruce Wayne," the man said, stepping into the office and sticking out his right hand.

White enthusiastically shook the Wayne's hand. "Great shades of Elvis!" he said. "Bruce Wayne. In my newsroom."

Wayne chuckled at the editor's eagerness. Perry offered a chair for him to sit and Bruce sat down.

Perry then sat down on his comfy, brown leather executive chair. "What brings you to the Planet, Mister Wayne?" he asked.

"I'm one of the buyers," Wayne answered. "Well, you could say I'm going to buy."

Perry's eyebrow shot up. "Really? I thought Lex Luthor was a done deal."

**_The Daily Planet_** was having problems financially for the past few months. They had been selling more than their usual because of Superman, but sales had died down. Not much had been happening. The owners wanted to sell it because they didn't have the finance to back up the paper. It needed needed to sell, and sell loads. Perry had just been thinking that Sullivan's story on Batman would get them back on track and recently Lex was offering to buy _**The Planet**_ . Everyone thought that he had been a done deal.

Bruce smiled. "My offer couldn't be refused."

"If you don't mind me asking, what does a Gotham-born business man want with a Metropolis paper?"

"I have my reasons. But, why not? **_The Daily Planet_** has been reporting the news for over two hundred years. It is an icon, a symbol of Metropolis. And, I believe that with my support we could make the paper untouchable. We can improve on areas. I will ensure that the paper gets the latest technology. These people deserve a pay rise as well, don't you think?"

Perry laughed. "I like the sound of that!"

"I read the morning edition. You have very talented reporters and I would hate to see that go to waste. Superman seems to be helping the paper sell."

"Wait till you see the afternoon edition, Mister Wayne. One of our reporters saw Batman in action."

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. What's he doing in Metropolis anyway? But, I think this will be huge for us. We might sell to the amount we had on Superman."

The billionaire smiled. "That's good news." He then got up. "I'm afraid this is a short visit."

Perry stood up and shook Wayne's hand. "It's quite all right. Stop by any time, Mister Wayne."

"Bruce."

Perry smiled. This was going to be good for everyone and the paper. "Bruce."

The still smiling editor showed Bruce out of his office. What a good day this was turning out to be. First Batman, and now **_The Planet_** was secured.

Later in the day, Chloe walked out of the elevator fresh as a daisy and ready to tackle her next story. She soon approached Clark's desk. "Hey, Clark. Anything new?" she asked with a smile.

Her best alien friend looked surprised but he hid it afterwards. "Hey, Chloe. Not much… um…"

She frowned. He seemed nervous. What did he do now? "Something wrong?"

He couldn't lie, could he? He promised her. Clark shook his head and sighed. "Bruce Wayne was here."

Chloe stared at him. What? "What?"

"Bruce was here. He talked to Perry."

What? "U-Um, wha… what did he say?"

"He's buying **_The Planet_** ."

She missed all of this during her nap? "I… I thought Lex was buying it?"

Clark sighed. "I don't know."

"When was he here?"

"He came right after you left."

"Wow. Talk about inconvenience."

"Yeah."

Bruce was confusing the hell out of her. She had been worried when she had read the news about his behaviour at his birthday bash, and about him burning down the house afterwards. The news on Bruce Wayne were interesting, and not good.

So, what the heck was he doing buying a newspaper all the way in Metropolis?

**Night**

Superman was flying over the city looking for any trouble. It had been a long day for the Kryptonian. First, finding out that Batman was in the city. He had read and heard about Batman's extremeness and he was worried about it. What could possess a man to break arms and legs all in the name of justice? Second, Chloe missing Bruce by a few seconds. He felt a little sorry for her.

Soon, his keen hearing caught ontp panicked screams. He focused on it and rushed to the location, soon landing on the roof a sleazy nightclub. He could never be rid of these places. The glass on the ceiling was broken. He looked through it and saw what he had been worrying about earlier. The inside was also dark and Superman floated down into the shadows.

"P-Please. I don't know," an overweight man dressed in a pink pimp suit pleaded and was sitting down.

There was a dark figure crouching over him menacingly. "That's _not_ the answer I want!" IT growled and then pushed the man violently against the wall. "Talk Cortez, or you don't want to know _my_ answer!"

Superman had enough. He emerged from the shadows and placed his left hand on the dark figure's right shoulder. "I think he's had enough."

The figure turned his head slightly to glance at Superman's hand. Suddenly, Superman was flung to a nearby wall, his back breaking the wall. Quickly recovering, he looked up and saw the figure giving him a piercing glare. Was this really Batman? The dark figure didn't seem pleased that he had been interrupted. Superman got up to his feet and returned the glare.

With lightening speed, he rushed forward and slammed into Batman. The man's back hit the wall and he fell onto the floor. Superman then took the opportunity to use his X-Ray vision on Batman's face. He knew that Cortez and everyone else had left the building.

Soon, his eyes widened in astonishment. It couldn't be. "Bruce Wayne?" The Batman was a human man.

The glare from the Bat never faltered. "You peeked," the man said darkly. He then got up to his feet and walked towards Superman.

"What are you doing in Metropolis?"

Batman then stood toe to toe with the Man of Steel. "It doesn't matter," came the growling reply.

"It _matters_ to me in this city. I will not tolerate vigilantism."

"Fine! I'm tracking drugs and weapons shipments that Falcone used to handle. Cortez is a contact in this city. Thanks to you, he's gone!" Batman then walked away until he was under the broken glass ceiling. He reached for his belt and pulled out what looked like a gun. He fired it above and a line came out of the firing end. It appeared to some kind of grabbling device.

"This isn't over," Superman said while glaring at Batman.

Batman looked at him. "Yes, it is." In a matter of seconds, he quickly rose towards the ceiling and disappeared.

**Clark's Apartment**

Superman landed on the balcony and then entered his bedroom. Darkness greeted him due to the light was off. The only source of illumination was the moonlight reaching a short distance past the doors. Clark took off his shirt and threw it on the bed. He then quickly changed into his navy blue pyjamas. He phone then rang. "Hello."

" _I saw you flying near me and you didn't even stop by_?" Chloe.

Clark laughed. "Hi, Chloe. Sorry, something came up."

" _You know I was joking right_?"

"Of course." Clark walked towards the bed where his Superman suit was.

" _What happened_?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Why are you lying? Oh right, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clark thought.

" _You're a terrible liar_." He could just see the smile on her face.

Clark smirked. "Worked fine in high school."

" _Oh, ha-ha_."

Clark spotted something on his cape. He picked up the red material and gazed at it; he had to use his telescopic vision to see it properly. His eyes widened. It was a very, minute bat-shaped device and at the centre was a green flashing light. A transmitter? He plucked the device and scanned it. It was a transmitter and he knew what that meant.

" _Clark_?" Chloe broke the silence after a few moments.

Clark walked towards the balcony doors and looked outside. He used his telescopic vision and scanned the surrounding buildings.

" _Clark? … Hello!"_

He finally spotted what he had expected to find.

"Chloe? I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Wait, what's wrong?_"

"Something came up."

He heard Chloe sigh. " _Okay. Bye_." She hung up.

Clark narrowed his eyes as he stared at the figure. It was Batman crouching at the edge of a building, his cape blowing to his right and he was using binoculars to look into the apartment. He saw Batman lower the binoculars, give a mock salute and then disappear into the darkness.

Holding the transmitter in the fingers of his left hand, Clark crushed it. "Touché."

**The Daily Planet - The Next Morning**

"Clark?"

He hadn't felt so… exposed… for a long time, ever since Lois had found him naked in the fields. In one night two identities had been revealed and each were like the Holy Grail of secret identities. First, Bruce Wayne was Batman. The arrogant spoiled brat was the most brutal, unrelenting human being he had ever heard of - from the stories he had read. Clark had witnessed both sides yesterday.

"Clark?"

From Bruce Wayne being totally and charming to seeing Batman in action. From what Chloe's article had described about Batman's handling of a thug, Clark felt that what he had seen last night was only a taster. The question was - what happened to the Bruce Wayne he had met so many years ago in Smallville? Clark knew that Bruce had the ability to be violent when he heard about the mugging Chloe had witnessed, but this was worse.

"Smallville!"

The second - Bruce Wayne and Batman knew who Clark Kent _really_ was and that worried the Smallville grown alien a little. Would Wayne use it to his advantage for some scheme? Clark was still unsure of how he had missed Batman planting him with a transmitter.

Suddenly, Clark was smacked hard on the back of the head like so many other times. Like a few times afterwards, it was followed by, "Wake up!" Well, he knew who that was. Clark rubbed his head for show and looked up at Lois.

"What?" he replied, feigning stupidity and innocence.

Lois took up her customary posture - arms crossed and challenging. "What planet were you on?" she asked.

"Earth," he replied with the same innocence and like it was most obvious thing.

She rolled her eyes and then threw a bag at him. Right, his order of donuts.


	11. Acquaintances

**_Acquaintances_**

**Metropolis - Later in the Night**

Chloe entered her bedroom and dropped all her stuff on the bed. She was fuming, because of a certain billionaire who had only recently magically reappeared. Since she couldn't get in contact with the house, she had to tried the company again and still there hadn't been any results. She couldn't even get Alfred. What the hell was going on with him?!

She decided that she would smack him, whenever she would finally see again. Shaking her head, Chloe went into the bathroom and ran hot water in the tub. She needed this.

**An Hour Later**

Wearing her fluffy, white robe Chloe walked onto the balcony and breathed in the night air. It was dark and the light from the bedroom behind her stretched a short distance onto the balcony. The bath had been relaxing and the next thing she needed was a good night's sleep. She would deal with everything else tomorrow.

"Clear night."

Chloe jumped when she heard a low voice. She reached down to her right and picked up a plant; the pot itself could be used to defend herself. She scanned the balcony and didn't see anything.

"W-Who's there? I have a plant... pot," she said.

At the left corner of the balcony, pieces of black came into view. She stepped back and hit the railing. Giving the black a once over, she saw that it was actually the right side of a body and it was also wrapped in a cloth like material. She then noticed the right side of a face covered in a black mask, but the mouth wasn't visible from where she stood.

"W-Who are you?" she nervously asked.

Suddenly something came out of the darkness and landed by her feet. Chloe quickly glanced down and saw that it was the front page of **_The_** _**Daily Planet**_ newspaper. She looked at the headline.

**Gotham City Defender in Metropolis?**

It was her story. "You!" Why was he here and showing her the story? Unless… "Wait…" She held up the plant again defensively. "Y-You didn't want a-anyone to know that you were here, did you? What are you going to do to me?" The silence from the man was a little unnvering.

"You're very smart and capable," he said.

Okay, she wasn't expecting that. "Yeeeaaah?"

"I could use someone like you."

Chloe frowned. "For what, exactly?"

"I need a contact in this city. Mob bosses in Gotham have connections everywhere. This city usually acts as a backup plan for their businesses. I can't comb two cities at once so I need someone who can get information for me."

She was confused. "Why me?"

"Like I said, you're smart and capable."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered, but people usually go to Lois Lane or Clark Kent for help. Why me?"

"That is exactly the reason why I picked you. No one would suspect Chloe Sullivan as an informant for me."

"And how would they not notice, me being an _Investigative_ Reporter and all? Plus, I did write a witness account..."

"Fine. I'll go with Lois Lane then."

Chloe switched gears. "No, wait! I didn't mean it like that. I meant…" She sighed. "Look, I don't mind the trouble but this is really something that could get me killed and yes it didn't stop me in the past but this…"

"I understand. I can't guarantee your safety."

She sighed. "Okay. Let's say I do this for you. What do I get in return?"

He was silent for a few moments. "The story, Miss Sullivan."

"Wouldn't that make those mob bosses suspicious?"

"I'll deal with that."

She saw the black move and Chloe took a few tentative steps forward. "Wait." She didn't know if he stopped because he was out of sight. So, she took a few more steps. "Look, really, why me? Why pick me out of all the good reporters in this city? Wouldn't a cop or a detective be better suited?"

There was no answer and Chloe concluded that he had left already. But, unexpectedly… "I have my reasons." The surprise low voice made her take a few steps back.

Feeling brave, she slowly walked towards the corner where the voice emanated from. "Okay," she said, still approaching. "But, if it gets too hot for me, I'll end it. I do have a limit." She was standing at the edge of the darkness.

"Understood." The voice was so close she jumped.

"How do I contact you?"

"If you have anything, you'll contact Lieutenant James Gordon and I'll contact you. I won't be pressuring you for information if that's what you're thinking."

Before Chloe could reply, she heard the doorbell. She reluctantly glanced to the inside of her apartment. She sighed and returned her focus to the darkness. She didn't know if he was still there. Still feeling brave, Chloe reached out with her right hand. She then slowly walked forwards but she was greeted by darkness and nothingness. He was gone. The doorbell rang again. She looked around the balcony and sighed. That was a… peculiar experience. The doorbell rang again. Rolling her eyes Chloe headed into her bedroom, through the hallway and towards the front door.

She looked through the peephole and when she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes and sighed. Chloe made sure her robe was secured. She then unlocked the door and opened it. On the other side were Lois and Clark. On her cousin's left, Clark held up two large pizza boxes; two BLOCKBUSTER DVD cases and a bottle of salsa dip were on the top of the boxes. Lois held up two 'sweaty' bottles of Diet Coke and also had a huge bag of Ready Salted Tortilla Chips in her mouth. Thinking about it now, she was kinda hungry. She sighed and returned their look with a faint smile. Chloe made room for them to enter.

However, the dinner and the movies couldn't distract her as she though about her earlier encounter with Batman.

**A/N**: Batman and Superman's first meeting was lifted from their first meeting in the DC animated universe. All props and cheers should go to Paul Dini, Bruce Timm, and co. Again, I'm using it as a fan of the series.


	12. Alliances

**_Alliances_**

**2016**

**Two Nights Later**

Superman was patrolling the city when a high-pitched tone rang through his ears. It made the Man of Steel stop in the sky, hover and bring his arms to his ears to block it out; the sound was still persistent. Hence, Superman decided to follow the unpleasant sound, whichever direction it increased in would be the origin of his headache. Trying his best to block the pain, he headed east of him.

The sound grew and grew until after about five minutes Superman reached a building west of The Daily Planet. He winced and landed on the roof. It was strongest here so that meant that the sound originated from this building. Suddenly, it stopped and Superman was greeted with the welcomed silence. He looked around the dark roof and saw no means at which the sound could emanate from.

"Took you long enough."

He knew that low growl and Superman looked to the dark corner near the roof entrance into the building. Batman stepped out of the shadows and watched him in his usual but insufferable way.

Superman sighed. "Was that you?"

"Yes."

"Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Yes."

Uncooperative, as usual. Superman then smirked. "Maybe I should have my own _Sup-signal_."

There was no reply from Batman.

Superman sighed again. "What do you want?"

"I need you to do something for me."

Superman's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" He didn't even say the world 'help'.

"I'm due back in Gotham tomorrow and I need to get Cortez tonight. I can't leave this city without him in custody."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I need you to search the city for him. You can move faster than I can."

Superman crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Metropolis is a big city."

Batman walked forward and handed Superman a sheet of paper. "These are his known hideouts."

Superman scanned the paper; there were ten hideouts. He then looked up at Batman. "There are at least seven of them spread across the length of the city."

"Hence why I need you. The top six are yours; I'll take the rest." Batman then handed him a small earpiece. "If you find anything before me, use this."

Superman took the device and looked at the sheet again; he was still deciding if he should collaborate with this man. He didn't trust Batman and his methods. Still, they had the same goal.

"Look at it this way…" Batman broke his thoughts. He looked behind him and saw that the man in the black bat suit was walking towards the edge of the building. Batman stopped and looked over his left shoulder. "… the sooner this is done, the quicker I leave!" He then jumped off but not before Superman heard him muttering, "I hate this city."

Superman looked at the paper again and sighed. "I didn't say 'yes'."

* * *

**Metropolis Docks**

After about three hours, he landed behind a small cabin and peeked around the corner. Superman had ended up here when the last hideout he visited held some results. He had found shredded pieces of paper in a dumpster behind the small building and it took him about ten minutes to piece them together. They had plans pertaining to shipments happening at the docks tonight. Strange how no one had taken out the trash and had left that stuff lying around. He touched the earpiece in his left ear. He hadn't contacted Batman yet until he was sure. The figure standing on the wooden walkway in dark overalls would be proof enough.

"I'm at the docks on the south side of the city," Superman relayed.

"_Good. I'll be there soon_."

"How soon?" There was no reply. "Great." He sighed. "Why does it sound like I'm for working for him?"

Superman flew towards the figure and then floated behind the big man.

"Going somewhere, Cortez?"

The big man jumped; he turned and when he saw no one, he looked up and spotted Superman.

It was definitely Cortez and he grinned sheepishly. "I'm just getting some fresh air." The man replied in an attempted Spanish accent; it was so bad Superman knew it was faked.

Superman landed and glared at Cortez. "Give it up, Mr. Pink."

Cortez proceeded to do a fake yawn. Superman used both hands and grabbed him by the jacket collar; he lifted him up off the ground.

Cortez smirked in reply. "What are you going to do, Boy Scout?"

Superman glared; he hated when criminals taunted him like this. It was really because they knew he wouldn't hurt them… well not like what he heard Batman does. . "I have enough evidence on you so you might as well just confess."

Cortez waved his right hand dismissively. "All you got are papers with plans. They're not linked to me. You're never gonna get a peep out of me." The big man did the action of zipping his lips.

"He may not but _I_ can!" That growl suddenly appeared from behind them.

Superman kept his focus on Cortez and saw that the big man looked up and saw Batman; his eyes widened and he started to tremble.

"Oh, no. Oh, no."

Suddenly, Batman grabbed Cortez with his right hand and started to pull him towards the end of the walkway.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!"

It was quite interesting seeing the affect Batman had on people. Superman was about to find out what Batman could do to a criminal.

"Superman!" Cortez reached out to him but the distance between them was ever increasing. "Help! He's a madman! You don't know what he'll do to me! He'll _crucify_ me! You can't allow this!" Cortez was frantic with fear.

Batman stopped at the edge and grabbed Cortez by the collar; he then proceeded to hang him over the edge.

"Talk!" Batman commanded but this time his voice was high and terrorizing. Cortez shook his head and was still quivering. Batman lowered him a bit and the big man yelled. "Who are you dealing with this time?" No answer, so Batman lowered him some more and Cortex again cried out in fear. "You value your life? Talk, Cortez!" No answer, only quivering.

Batman brought Cortez to his feet and held him with his left hand. He reached to his right side and pulled out a line. With ferocity, Batman threw Cortez down behind him and onto the wooden deck. He began to bind together Cortez's feet by the ankles using that line. He then pulled Cortez towards the edge of the deck and the big man flew over it, followed by a loud scream! All of this happened in quick succession. Superman rushed to the side of Batman but then realised that the Bat held the line firmly and Cortez was dangling upside side down, close to the water.

"Please!" he pleaded. "I can't swim!"

Batman glared over the edge. "I know!" He then let his grip loose for just a second and Cortez inched closer to the water. "Answers, Cortez or you'll be literally sleeping with the fishes!"

"I-I c-can't. He'll k-k-kill me!"

"What makes you think I won't?" Batman growled.

Superman really thought that Batman would do that. Looking at the Bat he saw how crazy and out of control he was! Cortez started to pray and Superman rolled his eyes. Criminals believing in the All Mighty, it was hilarious.

"HE can't save you!" Batman shouted. He then lowered Cortez until the top of his head was touching the water.

"If I were you Cortez, I would talk!" Superman supplied and received a glare from Batman for his efforts.

Batman then lowered Cortez's body up to his waistline into the water. Superman's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched the body struggling under the water. Batman then pulled Cortez out until the top of his head was touching the water. But before Cortez could catch a breath, he was lowered into the water again.

"He's had enough. You'll drown him!" Superman pleaded with Batman.

The Bat didn't listen. A few seconds later and Cortez was pulled up.

"Okay! Okay!" Cortez shouted.

"Who?" Batman growled in question.

"I haven't seen him. I only deal with his men coming from Gotham. They come to my joints. All I know is they call him 'The Penguin'." It was astounding how Cortez said everything in one breath.

"You better not be lying!"

"I swear to God!"

"Swear to ME!"

The way Batman had shouted the last command - the aggressiveness of it - sent a cold feeling through Superman's body.

"I do! I swear to you! I swear. I promise!" Cortez was in tears and begging for his life.

Superman thought that now with answers Cortez would be released. How wrong he was. Batman let go of the line and Cortez dropped into the water, followed by a huge splash.

"What the hell are you doing?" Superman yelled at Batman. The screaming and pleads from Cortez were almost disheartening.

Batman took out a small recorder from out of nowhere and handed it to Superman.

"I need to check that warehouse. Contact me when I'm out of sight. The police should be here any second."

He walked away, leaving Superman in an incredulous state. Hearing the screams, the Man of Steel rushed over the side and pulled Cortez out, placing him on the wooden deck. The big man was gasping loudly for air. Superman glared at the retreating Batman.

"He gave you answers! What was that for?" he shouted.

Without looking back, Batman shouted. "I knew you would go after him!"

Just then sirens could be heard in the distance and Batman rushed into the nearby darkness, leaving Superman in a state of disbelief. He made a conclusion that night; Bruce Wayne was a psychopath.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

**Lois' Apartment**

He landed on the balcony and used his X-Ray to gaze at the sleeping form in the bed. He had been battling with himself for the past three days. Should he take the step? Everyone was telling him to; his parents once said it to him when he had revealed his feelings to them, Chloe ensured him that everything would be fine. Even that deranged Bruce Wayne thought as everyone else. He knew that doing it as he was now may be the wrong step, but it was one. He just needed to feel what it would be like. Soon, he would show her who Clark Kent really was; Superman was the real him.

Not wanting to enter without being invited, he tapped on the clear doors. No response. He tapped harder and saw and heard her groan.

* * *

**Chloe's Apartment**

He landed on the balcony and approached the doors. Reaching into a pocket on his belt, he pulled out a lock pick and proceeded to use it on the keyhole. Success came to him in a few seconds; he opened the doors and entered, the bed his destination.

* * *

**Lois' Apartment**

He tapped harder and saw that she rolled onto her back. He smiled at her lethargy and tapped the glass again. He saw her stare at the doors and he tapped again. She bolted off the bed and he chuckled softly when she held her head. Blood rushed to the brain too quickly. He tapped again. He chuckled at her attire; she still wore those pyjamas. She cautiously approached the doors and he tapped again, making her jump. He saw her pick up a nearby plant and peer from the right of the doors.

When they locked eyes, he smiled. She would know it was he just by seeing the cape. She replaced the plant and proceeded to unlock the doors. She looked at him and opened both doors, giving him a warm smile afterwards.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confusion on her face.

* * *

**Chloe's Apartment**

He stood over the sleeping body lying on her left side with her right hand under the pillow that rested her blonde head. He gazed at her for a moment and then reached for the folder that was tucked in the belt at his back. He placed it next to her where it would be the first thing she saw when she woke up. He took another moment to observe her.

* * *

**Lois' Apartment**

"I came to see you," he replied with a faint smile.

She smiled. "I am flattered but, why in the middle of the night? Not that I'm complaining."

Using the confidence of his real self, he replied sincerely. "I haven't seen you in days. I… missed you."

She blushed and looked away. Lois Lane was being bashful; he loved seeing it. Still with that confidence he approached her, entering her personal space. She quickly noticed and gazed up at him; she didn't seem to mind. He placed his hands tenderly on either side of her waist and leaned into her. His lips touched hers gently, testing the waters so to speak.

He moved his head back slightly to watch her reaction; her eyes were closed and she seemed contented. She opened them and smiled at him. Her response was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him for a kiss, which soon grew to passionate. He may have had feelings for her but from this moment, Superman knew that he was in love Lois Lane.

* * *

**Chloe's Apartment**

He tentatively reached with the fingers of his left hand and moved a strand of hair from her eyes to behind her right ear. She actually sighed contently. He quickly withdrew his hand. Regarding her one last time, Batman then exited the room, relocked the doors and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Kit Merlot** – I hope it didn't sound like I was berating you or something. I wasn't offended by the way. :) Anyway, I'm happy that you enjoyed the previous chapters. Well, at least I know I'm doing okay with the character of Chloe. :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing, always great hearing from you.

**bookworm1999** – Cool, a new reader and reviewer. Thanks for those lovely things and I'm pleased that I'm going great with the characters. Comments like yours give me more confidence; gets a load of my mind. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again.

**Mel** – LOL! Is above good:) Remember, it's mainly Chloe/Bruce but don't worry lots of developments to Lois and Clark to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again.

**Veronica** – Again, you're making me grin. LOL! Thanks again for reading and reviewing. It's getting there… hints above. 

**Jokerisdaking** – LOL! Blown your socks off? LOL! I'm happy that you're so… blown away. That's still crackin' me up. Blown your socks off. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again,


	13. Secrets

**_Secrets _**

**2016**

**The Next Morning**

**Chloe's Apartment**

The alarm blared from the right bedside table and Chloe languidly reached for it. She slammed her right hand on the button to shut it off; her hand returned to the bed and landed on… something, something smooth. She opened her eyes as a reaction to touch and was faced with a yellow folder. She blinked owlishly and shook her head to ensure that what she was seeing was true. It was.

* * *

**Lois' Apartment**

The alarm blared from the left bedside table and Lois languidly reached for it. She slammed her left hand on the button to shut it off. She sighed and turned on her left side, her right hand moving to the right side of the bed, but it was greeted by only the soft lining. She opened her eyes as a reaction to the emptiness; it was indeed empty and she blinked owlishly and shook her head to ensure it for a second time.

* * *

**Chloe's Apartment**

With confusion, she sat up and leaned against the headboard. She then took the folder into her hands. She rubbed some of the sleepiness away from her eyes and yawned, opening the folder afterwards. The first thing she saw was a sheet of paper with typed writing.

**Use what you need. Destroy, preferably burn, the contents afterwards. Say the documents were leaked and that should cover you.**

What? She looked through the rest of the papers. The contents of the folder included copies of documents that appeared to have been pieced together from the shredded paper, photos of inside and outside of various buildings, each photo of a building was marked with the address and purpose. There was also a sheet of paper with names, most likely various contacts. There was a photo of someone and it was marked…

"**Larry Cortez**"

The photo of 'Larry Cortez' showed Larry being taken away by the police and she caught a glimpse of Superman in the background. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw Clark. She had known after reading the notice that it was from Batman but if Superman was at the scene of the arrest, did they work together? She would have to ask Clark. But what had her head figuratively spinning was that Batman was true to his word. She was already looking forward to more of this… alliance. But, when and how the hell did he get into her apartment?

* * *

**Lois' Apartment**

Lois sat up and scanned her surroundings for any signs of the missing body from her bed. She looked again at the empty space but this time saw a folded piece of paper on the right bedside table. She slid across the bed, took the paper and unfolded it. It read…

**I'M SORRY. DUTY CALLS. SEE YOU SOON.**

It was written in PRINT and she smiled at seeing for the first time the man's handwriting. She then sighed sadly. The previous night had been the best night of her life and she only hoped that it wasn't the last. Refolding the note and placing it in her bedside drawer, Lois got off the bed and headed for the bathroom to begin her daily routine.

* * *

**The Daily Planet**

"Where the hell is Sullivan?" Perry asked Lois and Clark as he approached Clark's desk.

Lois was sitting on his desk and she looked to Clark for an answer because she hadn't heard from her cousin for the morning. It was ten-thirty. She had tried calling her cell but there was no answer, the same was for her apartment number. She was worried.

"She'll be in soon, Chief." Seeing Lois and Perry arched eyebrows, Clark continued. "She called in saying that she had something hot and that she couldn't leave it."

"Did she say what it was?" Perry asked sounding very interested.

Clark smiled. "She said that it was a surprise."

Perry groaned. "She knows better than to keep me waiting!" He had said it with a good heart. "Especially since what's happening a few floors above us."

Clark and Lois frowned.

"Chief?" Lois asked to elaborate.

Perry put his hands in his pockets. "You didn't hear? Potential buyers are with the owners in the executive offices above us. I think we may have a new owner today."

"Okay, first Luthor says he's going to buy, then Bruce Wayne says he's going to buy and now they're talking to more buyers? Which is it?" Clark said.

Perry chuckled. "I'm not sure. We should know soon." He then turned and started to walk back to his office. He shouted back to the pair. "Tell me when Sullivan arrives with her… surprise!"

"Will do, Perry!" Clark replied.

After they watched Perry enter his office, Lois and Clark looked at each other. Their minds were on what happened the previous night. Lois smiled at Clark, almost mysteriously and he wondered what that was for. After last night, being this close to her irritated him; she was so close and he couldn't do anything about it as Clark Kent.

"What?" he asked her about her smile.

She smiled warmly, an image that was stuck in his mind ever since seeing it last night. She eased off the desk and passed a hand along his left shoulder.

"Nothing," she replied mysteriously.

He watched her walk to her desk and sit down behind it. She was still smiling. He probably knew why she was smiling but what was that strange look she had just given him?

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

One of the elevator doors opened and Bruce Wayne stepped out with a smile on his face. He put his hands on the railing in front of him and surveyed the newsroom.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" He shouted politely to the newsroom. "Everyone!"

A few moments later the busy newsroom was unusually quiet. He saw all heads watching him and Perry White standing in his office doorway. Bruce nodded to him before addressing the people.

"I am here to announce that The Daily Planet has a new owner."

There were anticipated whispers and Bruce held up his right hand to politely silence them.

"I have just bought the paper!"

There were excited whispers.

"And, I will ensure that The Daily Planet receives the finances that it deserves! Furthermore, I will also like to announce that every employee of The Daily Planet, be it reporter, maintenance crew, security, will receive a fifty percent pay rise!"

The newsroom erupted into gasps and cheer.

"Now, get back to work!" He shouted over the cheer, raising his hands in the air. "Sell us some newspapers!"

Bruce smiled at everyone and descended the right staircase. He was heading towards Perry's office. On the way, he was greeted by kisses from some women and handshakes. He stopped next to Clark's desk where the Superman in hiding and Lois were standing, clapping; Clark looked blasé.

Clark offered his right hand, the events of his 'alliance' with Bruce Wayne at the forefront of his mind now. "Congratulations, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce shook it and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Kent." He then looked at Lois. "Lois."

Lois shook his hand. "Congratulations, Bruce. And, thank you."

Bruce kissed her hand and smiled at her. "No hard feelings?"

Lois nodded. "No hard feelings. And, I'm sorry, again." She smiled and glanced at Clark; the Smallville raised alien was wondering what her look meant. Bruce smiled at her again before heading towards the editor.

Perry was laughing. "Great Shades of Elvis! Thank you very much, Bruce!" He shook his hand enthusiastically.

Bruce smiled. "It was my pleasure, Mr. White."

"Please… Perry."

Bruce nodded. "Perry."

* * *

**Reception Area of The Daily Planet**

Chloe exited the revolving doors into the reception area in great spirits. But, maybe her good mood wouldn't last long for Lex Luthor was approaching her and he didn't look too happy.

He smiled but it was quick. "Hey, Chloe. I'm running late for an appointment. I'll see you around." He then headed for the revolving doors.

That was strange. Lex was scowling and that couldn't be good. She rushed after him. "Wait, Lex! What's going on? Why the sullen look?"

He turned to look at her and she stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that when Lex Luthor looked like this someone would get hurt, because she had seen it before. "Chloe, it's nothing. Everything's okay. Now, I really should be going." And, he was gone.

Chloe blinked at his exit and hoped to God that no one would get hurt. Something that wasn't in Lex Luthor's book must have happened for him to be like this. She sighed, turned around and headed for the elevator.

* * *

**Newsroom**

Chloe exited the elevator and greeted by a strange atmosphere. She observed her surroundings. Of course, the newsroom was at it's active self but there was a strange ambience in the air, almost cheerful. She looked to Clark's desk and saw that her friend was busy typing and at the same time she spotted… someone's shoes on her desk!

She descended the left staircase and headed towards Clark's while scrutinising the person hiding behind the newspaper at her desk. At Kent's desk, she didn't look at him; she kept her eye on her desk. The only thing visible from the body was crossed, shinny black shoes resting at the edge of her desk. The person was no doubt leaning back in her chair while reading the paper. From her view she couldn't see who it was.

She sighed and finally turned to look at Clark, who was watching her.

"Hey, Clark."

Clark smiled. "Hey. You finally made it. What happened?"

She smirked. "You were busy last night?"

Clark immediately thought about what happened between him and Lois. Wait, did Chloe know? Oh, boy. He was expecting the 'I told you so's.

"What?" was his reply.

Chloe continued smirking. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Oh, boy. "What?"

She looked around and then smirked at him again. "Where's Lois?"

This cannot be good. "Sh-She's gone to the bathroom."

"Good."

Chloe walked around his desk and leaned against it, she was on the right of him and she was still smirking.

The most powerful man in the whole world was getting nervous… well just a little. "Good?" He really should play it cool.

"Now that Lois isn't here we can talk."

Clark gulped. "About what?"

She pursed her lips. "Oh… about you and someone else last night?"

This is _so_ not good; he hated how she was beating around the bush. "Uh-huuuh?"

She leaned into him as if to whisper something conspiratorially. "You and Batman?"

_Wha_t? Internally, Clark started to panic. Him and Batman? _What_? What was she implying? But, it then hit the Kryptonian. "Oh, the arrest!" he whispered to her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course, the arrest. What'd you think I was talking about?"

Clark laughed nervously. "Oh, it's nothing. Just feeling a bit out of it this morning. Yeah, what about it?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her friend because of his strange mood. Clark seemed awfully tense this morning. She shook it off.

"Just wanted to know how it went? How did you find Batman?"

Clark sighed. "Chloe, he's a psychopath." He quickly glanced at Chloe's desk with his eyes only before continuing. "He had the man dangling over the water when he knew Cortez couldn't swim. He even submerged him in the water. All of that to get him to talk."

"Wow." To say she was astonished would be an understatement.

They had read about Batman's excessiveness but to actually hear what he could do from Clark, it was frightening. Batman seemed so… calm when she had talked to him.

"I'm guessing you disapprove?" she asked him.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and you don't?"

"Hey, don't get so defensive!" She sighed. " I don't know." She looked away toward her desk.

"Wait, how did you find out about that? It wasn't in the news yet." she heard her friend ask.

Chloe returned her focus to Clark; she gave him an innocent look.

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Were you there last night?"

"No! I interviewed some people and the documents were leaked."

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back; he wasn't convinced. "How, exactly?"

Chloe smirked. "A reporter never reveals her secrets."

Clark rolled his eyes and sighed. Damn, she had him. "So, I'm guessing that's your surprise for Perry?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes." She then looked to her desk again. "Who's that kicking back in my chair?"

Clark looked to her desk and shrugged. "See for yourself. I've got to finish this." He returned to typing.

Chloe patted his right shoulder affectionately before heading towards her desk. She dropped her stuff on the desk and stood in front of it. She then crossed her arms and sighed.

"Feet off the desk, Mr. Shinny Shoes!" she ordered.

She heard a chuckle and then The Daily Planet newspaper was lowered. Her heart stopped for a second. She instinctively reached with her right hand to the back of her head to ensure that her hair was fixed properly. She cursed mentally because she did it in plain sight of the man. She then only just realised that her previous posture of crossed arms and commanding tone mirrored her cousin.

He closed the paper and folded it. He tossed it on the desk and moved his feet off of the desk. He clasped his hands on the desk and smiled as he gazed up at her. "And, good morning to you too, Chloe."

Chloe broke into a grin. "Good morning, Bruce." This was the first time she had seen him since their 'reunion'. After Clark and Lois had visited her to hang out and exchange apologies, she felt a little better about Bruce Wayne. He seemed different this morning.

"You seem very ecstatic this morning?" he said.

"Yeah. I got a major story last night and I'm just about to give it Perry. He's gonna love it."

Bruce smiled. "I'm sure."

She gazed at him and finally took in his appearance properly. She still couldn't believe the differences between the man before her and the one she met all those years ago. What had her staring mainly was how gorgeous he looked. Damn him.

"Um," she decided to put an end to the silence. "… why were you kicking back with your feet on my desk?" She had asked it in a playful tone. For some reason, she got a feeling that Clark was watching them.

Bruce chuckled and leaned back in the chair. "Technically, it's _my_ desk. But, I was just enjoying the atmosphere and the morning paper."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You bought The Daily Planet?"

"I have. This morning."

Maybe that was the reason for a scowling Lex Luthor storming out of the Daily Planet. Lex had been in the running to buy the paper and up until a few days ago, everyone thought he would. She feared the worst for Bruce now. But Lex wouldn't get rid of someone as significant as Bruce Wayne, would he? It terrified her at times to know a person that hurts people if he doesn't get his way. Look at what happened to Lionel? But most of what she knew now she had gotten from Clark, well Superman's encounters with Lex Luthor.

Chloe smiled. "Well, congratulations, Mr. Wayne. We're happy to have you as our owner." She glanced at Clark and saw that he sighed and rolled his eyes. Well, some of us, she added as an afterthought.

"Chloe?"

She jumped because the voice was so close to her. When she turned she saw he was standing next to her. It was only now that she smelled his cologne.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer. I'm due back in Gotham. This was mostly a business trip."

Chloe smiled in understanding but felt a bit saddened that it was probably only that.

"Will you be back anytime soon?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." He then smiled. "But, I have your number."

She laughed; he meant her phone connection in The Daily Planet. "Yes, you do. Give Alfred my best."

He smiled. "Of course."

Bruce surprisingly kissed her left cheek. She was too surprised to wonder if it lingered for longer that it should've. She blushed faintly in response and looked away for a moment. The last time he had done that was the last time she saw him in Smallville during the Christmas holidays, a few months before the Joe Chill trial.

"You do look great," he said.

She shyly nodded. "Thanks. So do you. What happened?"

He laughed. "Bye, Chloe."

She watched him walk away and acknowledge Clark. "Mr Kent," he said and nodded.

Clark was blasé. "Mr. Wayne."

She had said it before – something was up with those two. She walked towards Clark's desk and crossed her arms; the familiarity of the posture not lost to her.

"Okay, why are you two so angst-y?"

Clark looked up. "Huh?"

"You and Bruce Wayne?"

"What about me and Bruce Wayne?" Clark was being annoying.

Just then Lois approached them. "Hey, Chloe. You had me worried. What's this surprise you're on about?"

Chloe looked at Lois and noticed something… different. "And, what happened to _you_?" Was she glowing?

Her cousin grew nervous. She cleared her throat and patted Chloe's right shoulder. "What do you mean?" Lois walked towards her desk. Sitting down, she gave Chloe a confused look.

Chloe looked at Clark and then at Lois. No one was being cooperative this morning. She rolled her eyes, sighed and headed towards Perry's office, remembering her original trajectory. Another day, another story.

* * *

**Am5** – Thank you for those lovely comments. I'm happy that you're enjoying it. I'll answer your 'few things about the story' in order. :) 

-Thank you very much. I'm happy to hear that I got the characters spot on, honestly this is my first attempt at a Smallville story. You wanna hear something funny? I haven't seen Season 4 of Smallville yet. That is the truth. So I don't know how she reacts and talks to people. All I know is that she found Clark in the fields and was living with him, and the shower walking in thing. :) I basically know some of the stories of Season 4 but I haven't seen an episode of that season.

-More Chlex above but I promise 2006 Chlex will come up. I will tie that in with the upcoming, and what I've read, anticipated Ball scene with Bruce, Chloe and Lex. :)

-Thanks for mentioning that. I've made the corrections. The reason for that oversight is given above. I think I heard about that but it seemed to have slipped my mind when I was doing the chapter. I was refreshed when you mentioned it and I was like, "Oh, no!" LOL! Thanks again for pointing it out. And, actually, no I'm not dropping that idea. Plus, by all means, leave long comments if you wish; it only adds to my confidence to write more of these chapters. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again.

**Jokerisdaking** – You can say that many times if you want because it reassures me that I'm on the right track. :) My reason for Clark not telling Chloe is that he doesn't think it's his place to tell, to reveal a secret identity. Clark's promise to Chloe so far only deals with him. Yes, he wants to protect her from Bruce but he might be subtle about it but wouldn't reveal anything. It would be up to Bruce. Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again. :)

**bookworm1999** – Thanks. Why not end a rough night with some romance? LOL! I hope you spotted the differences between Clark and Bruce's approach to everything, even relationships. Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again.

**Veronica** – Yeah, I wanted to show that yes he still does care for her. At this moment, he might do stuff like that but he's still confused about the whole. Remember, he's still battling himself about Rachel. Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again. :)

**MEL** – By all means, back up your girl. I've got no problems with it. LOL:) Stuff between Clark and Lois are happening albeit very subtly… Did you spot any in the above chapter:) Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again.


	14. Common Grounds

**_Common Grounds_**

**2016**

**Metropolis**

A short while after Bruce Wayne had left The Daily Planet Clark followed him… by air. He wasn't finished with him yet. The previous night had opened his eyes to many things about Bruce Wayne. He knew now that there were two sides to the man, not unlike Clark himself but totally different and unsettling. Clark had watched him closely when Bruce was with Chloe and that added to his… concern. He had a feeling that she would get hurt and he wanted to ensure that never happened.

He followed the billionaire's car to a private hanger where a white jet was waiting. Being curious, Clark scanned the jet with his X-ray vision and found quite a few surprises. One being that the back of the jet held a black monster of a car with big back-wheels and various other things that Clark could identify that only Batman would use. He watched Bruce exit the car and walk towards the stairs that led into the jet. When the car that Bruce came out of left, Clark flew down and landed out of sight behind a crate.

Scanning his surroundings again to ensure that no one saw him land, Clark approached the jet.

"Hey! Wayne!" he shouted.

At the middle of the stairway, Bruce stopped and turned around, his right hand holding onto the railing. Clark noticed that Wayne didn't show any reaction to his arrival. Reaching the jet, Clark stood at the base of the stairs and looked up at Bruce.

"Something I can do for you, Mr. Kent?" Bruce said, still impassive.

"Don't play that with me! What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Just then an elderly man dressed in black appeared at the door.

"Is everything all right, Master Wayne?" His voice had a British accent.

Bruce turned his head to the left. "Everything's fine, Alfred." He then looked at Clark again with a faint smirk. "Mr. Kent here just wants to talk."

"Very good, sir." So that was Alfred, Clark mused. Alfred nodded to him. "Mr. Kent." Clark nodded back.

Bruce then descended the stairs and stood on the right side at the base of the stairway, Clark was on the left side.

"Well?" Bruce encouraged, his hands were in his pockets now.

Clark glared. "What you did last night was uncalled for. You could've killed him!"

Wayne was again impassive. "Being Principal again? I did what I had to do. To put you at ease, I wouldn't have thrown him in the water if you weren't there."

"That's not the point and you know it. I'm talking about submerging someone forcibly, someone you knew couldn't swim."

Bruce smirked slightly. "It worked, didn't it? You weren't getting anywhere with your approach. Mine works."

Clark's jaw was set. He wasn't getting through to this guy. "You're no better than the criminals you threaten."

Bruce's face changed and Clark's mind flashed back to the dark figure hanging Cortez upside down. He stepped forward and Clark saw he was furious. "Get one thing straight, KENT - I'm _not_ one of them!" he growled and that sounded familiar. "_They _kill, I _don't_! So, don't come here trying to push your ethics onto me because it's never going to happen! You have your way and I have mine. Deal with it."

Clark returned the glare and realised that he wasn't going to get anywhere. So at this moment he may just have to accept Wayne's answer. Bruce was right though; he did get answers, as much as Clark hated saying it. He saw Wayne relax and step back to his previous position; the change was incredible. Clark sensed that the man had an enormous amount of rage in him and he knew that that could be very dangerous.

That thought brought Clark to the other topic that had him concerned. "What about Chloe?"

Bruce didn't flinch. "What _about_ Chloe?"

"Are you planning on telling her what you do at night?"

Bruce sighed, strangely to the surprise of Clark. "I'm not sure."

Clark chuckled. "_You're_ not sure?"

Wayne just sighed and looked away in reply.

"I don't like how you're stringing her along," Clark said.

The billionaire looked at Clark again. "I'm not. It's complicated, Clark."

Clark smiled. "I used to say that."

Wayne arched an eyebrow. "She knows?"

Clark finally relaxed; he put his hands in his pockets, mirroring the man before him. "Yes and I haven't regretted it. I came to realise I need her."

"It's not the same with me."

"You know, she never gave up on you, after you disappeared. For seven years she waited for something to reassure her you were alive. You should've seen how she reacted when she saw you at Wayne Tower on T.V. and how frustrated she was when she went to Gotham and couldn't see you."

Bruce nodded. "Rachel told me. I wasn't ready then and had been unsure about certain things. I even troubled Rachel."

Clark chuckled. "Does she know?"

"Yes. She's not ready."

Clark frowned. "Ready for what?"

"Us."

The Kryptonian nodded. "I see."

Bruce smiled. "Harvey Dent is after her."

Clark arched an eyebrow. "The new D.A.?"

Bruce actually chuckled. "Yeah."

Clark found himself joining Bruce in laughing. This was surreal; a minute ago he was arguing with the man and now it felt like they were… bonding, so to speak. Just strange taking into account the other sides of both men.

"Master Wayne, you'll be late." It was Alfred and both men looked up to the entrance of the jet.

"I'll be just a minute," Bruce answered and Alfred disappeared.

When Bruce looked at Clark again, the Smallville raised alien said, "You still haven't answered my question bout Chloe."

Bruce flared his eyebrows and started his ascent up the stairway. Midway, Bruce stopped and turned around to face Clark, his hands were still in his pockets.

"By the way, did you take my advice?"

Clark arched an eyebrow. "_Your _advice?"

Bruce smiled. "About Lois Lane."

Clark smirked. "That's none of your business. But, don't feel important. You're not the only one who's given me advice about Lois Lane."

Bruce smiled and turned back to ascend the stairs. "You're a lucky man, Clark!" he shouted back. Bruce stopped in the doorway and turned to Clark again. "Remember that." He then disappeared into the jet and the stairs rose up to the entrance to close. Finally, something they agreed on.

* * *

**2018**

A year on and the people of Metropolis hadn't heard or seen Batman in their city. In recent months, someone by the name of Joker kept the Batman and every honest cop in the police department very occupied. However, Batman wasn't the only vigilante in Gotham. In 2017, Joker had been arrested for trying to 'gas' Gotham City with a deadly poison and a few months after that someone showed up by the name of Batgirl. There were reports that she and Batman had joined forces. For some reason, and she wasn't quite sure yet, Chloe Sullivan was a tiny bit jealous.

She sat outside on her balcony and gazed up at the night's sky while thinking over things.

Chloe hadn't heard from Batman in quite a while, a year actually. The last time she had any contact with him was Lieutenant Gordon relaying a message warning her that the criminals in Gotham _weren't_ staying in Gotham; they were branching out to other cities and it had been a lucky thing that he and Batman were able to stop them before that could happen. Chloe had carried on as usual, being the good Investigative Reporter that she was but… she was getting frustrated.

Fighting for a story with Lois was getting tiring and Clark and her were starting to become more of a competitor than they had been. More villains for Superman had shown up in Metropolis and because of Clark _being_ Superman him or Lois usually got the story first. She wasn't angry with them; it was just how it went. But what she was really annoyed with was that a year ago, Clark told her that he took the step with Lois. She had been overjoyed because she had noticed that Clark and Lois were acting a bit weird around each other, well Lois had been really.

But that hadn't lasted long; Clark said he had done it as Superman and that he still was not ready and too nervous. Her reply was to pick up the nearest chair and bash it on his head. He had smirked and said, "Satisfied now?" and frowned, "You broke my chair." She had been in Clark's apartment and she had huffed a, "No." If that had happened in 2016 and occasionally _happened_ for two years, what the _hell_ was he waiting for?

Apparently, Clark hadn't learned from his experiences with her and Lana from back in high school and college. So, basically what was going on, Chloe noticed, was that Lois occasionally slept with Superman and was also showing interest in Clark Kent. From anyone else's point of view, that would look so bad on Lois. Poor Lois. Chloe had told Clark that maybe Lois knew he was Superman and that she was actually, surprisingly, waiting for him to tell her than to come out and say it. Lois hadn't been saying subtle things like what Chloe had done to Clark for the final year back in Smallville High but it would explain her cousin's ever growing interest in Clark Kent. And what did Clark say? "I don't think so." Clark had lost another chair on that day.

A positive for Chloe was that her and Bruce were back to how they were before. Although he hadn't been in the city for a year, she talked to him over the phone and each time she wanted to see him in person. Maybe she could get a proper vid-phone or something. They were getting quite cheap in the market. She hadn't been to Gotham in two years as well. Talking to Rachel doing those years, she sensed that something was going on; it felt like she and Bruce started things up again. Rachel seemed happier than usual. The still assistant D.A. was still stressing over Harvey Dent's affections. Office romances; Chloe had enough of those.

Lex was another story. She hadn't talked him for those two years; he was everywhere though doing what a Luthor and a billionaire does best. She was relieved that nothing happened after he had lost The Daily Planet to Bruce. He hadn't visited the Planet and he hadn't stayed long for conferences. Something was up with too, more than the usual.

Chloe sighed and sipped on her coffee. This night, like the few, was a night where she felt like running away from everything. She never did though; when the next day came she was all right. But at times while thinking over things, she really felt like leaving. But Chloe Sullivan didn't run away from her problems. Also on nights like this she would look to the left dark corner of her balcony, where the wall met the banister. Why was she a tiny bit jealous of Batgirl again?

* * *

He opened the door to his office and was greeted by darkness. He quickly reached for the light switch to the right of the double doors. He flipped it and was still covered in darkness. He flipped it many times and nothing. He looked around the room and felt a chill. Suddenly he heard a low, disturbing laughter.

"Close the door," the voice whispered sounding as if coming from his executive swivel chair behind his desk.

He looked to the chair and saw that it was silhouetted; the huge window behind the chair that overlook the city helped him see the chair moving slightly from side to side. Someone was in his chair. He complied and closed the right door of the double doors. He felt his way to left where his two Japanese Samurai swords were. He picked up the top one and slowly took it out of the holder. He cautiously approached his large desk with the swivel chair that was swaying from side to side.

He round his desk and faced the left side of the chair. Before he could attack, the chair rotated to the left and he finally saw who it was invading his office and building. He gasped. The right side of the intruder's face was lit because of the city light coming through the window from the intruder's right. The intruder's face was pale white and he could see the huge, sadistic grin that was carved into the face, the teeth only added to the disturbing face. The grin from the intruder got bigger and the mouth moved saying…

"Hello, Lex Luthor. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

**Jokerisdaking** – Thanks for the comments. :) I thought that fixing hair bit would be kinda 'cute'. LOL! Hope to see you again.

**bookworm1999** – Thanks! The Chloe and Lois thing was inspired from what I did in Chapter 13 and even that was spur of the moment. I thought that would be interesting and as you said see Chloe and Lois waking up to something similar yet totally different. Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again. :)

**FaereRhiannon** – Well, Lex won't be a nuisance… much. LOL! It's okay to be a fluff; I am sometimes. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again.

**Veronica – **Veronica, my face hurts because of the grin that's plastered on my face because of your lovely comments. Keep it up! LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again.

**AhToLoveABat** – Cool, a new reader and reviewer. Hello: waves : Thank you so much for those lovely comments. You might be going in competition with Veronica because of the huge smile I had on my face when I received your review. LOL:D You're writing a Chruce fic? Excellent. Can't wait for that and I'll return the favour by reading it and reviewing. :) Didn't mind the lengthy review. Did you see how quick this update came? When I get really lovely reviews I get psyched and write more. So, keep em coming! LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again.

**FroggyJump** – Oh, sorry to hear that you were frustrated with ch.14. :( I don't like seeing my readers disappointed. :) Chloe and Clark I'm having a lot of fun doing. I would really like to see Chloe bash Clark with a chair or something when she gets annoyed with him, like what I did above. Batman and Superman I always wanted to do and I was quite inspired by the animated versions.

The deal about ch.14 is in the chapter title itself, Secrets. Yeah, I agree, it probably didn't go anywhere. I think it was more about setting some stuff up. For Chloe, it's hiding the secret of 'doing business' with Batman, Lois seeming a bit strange around Clark and Clark himself wondering what's everything about. For Bruce, it's hiding the fact that he's Batman.

Also, Chloe and Bruce made some progress, she's not really bitter towards him and Bruce sorta adjusted his image to fit her in, so to speak. It makes you wonder though, if Chloe is injured from doing investigating for Batman, and Clark finds out that Bruce put her up to it, what do you think Clark would do? LOL! Oops, was that a teaser? Darn. Also, Clark's reaction to Bruce at the Daily Planet; I wanted it to feel like they had tension and no one knew where it came from. Clark wasn't really taking him on when other people are around. He rolls his eyes a lot though. LOL! Hope to see you again and thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

* * *

Just a small bit for everyone, I was doing some thinking about Jimmy and Chloe. Okay, isn't Jimmy supposed to be much younger than Clark? Clark and Chloe are roughly the same age, aren't they? So let's say Clark is 30 at the Daily Planet, wouldn't Jimmy be like 25 or 26? It was like that in Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. He's a young guy. So if Chloe is 17 or 18 when she loses her virginity to Jimmy… how old do you think Jimmy is then? Interesting isn't it? Of course, I might be wrong. :) Nothing against the producers and writers of Smallville, mind you. 


	15. Settling of Scores

Warning in this chapter, kids! There be violence!

* * *

**_Settling of Scores_**

**2018**

**Metropolis**

"Why should I trust you?" he asked. "And insulting me isn't helping." The man with the disturbing face had just finished his… proposal. He was impressed; it was a good deal for both sides.

Joker laughed a disturbing laugh. "Trust? Oh, Alexander…" Lex flinched from hearing his real name. "… trust is a tough thing to come by these days. This has nothing to do with trust. It's simple, Curly! You do your part and I do mine. Little Boy Blue and _Guano_-Man will be none the wiser!" Joker then laughed.

Lex glared. "I stress again – the employees of The Daily Planet are off limits. And, how exactly are you going to get Batman in the city?"

Joker stopped laughing and proceeded to feign sadness; he also clasped his hands by his heart. "You're breaking my heart with your compassion, Alexander. That's the deal, isn't it Curly? As for The Bat, leave that to me."

* * *

**The Daily Planet**

**Three Days Later**

The newsroom, as you might expect, was filled with activity; noise emanating from multiple computer keyboards and conversations. Nothing much had happened in the past couple of days. The only major crime was a robbery at an antiques store where the only item stolen had been a rare sculpture of Buddha. Lois had gotten the story. The owner had said that the sculpture was made out of meteor rocks and that had worried Clark and Chloe.

Clark's, rather Superman's weakness hadn't been mentioned in the original interview that Lois had conducted with him because he didn't want his enemies to know. If enemies knew that Superman had a major weakness then the next time he came upon a criminal, what if they had Kryptonite? Clark wouldn't be able to stop them. He and Chloe were keeping a close eye of their surroundings so that hopefully they could spot the bane of Clark's existence before it could hurt him.

Because of the decreased workload, Chloe was sitting at her desk reading today's paper for other stories covered. She quickly glanced at Clark's desk to see what he was doing. She aw that Lois was there, again. Chloe rolled her eyes and continued reading. This had to stop. Even though 'The Promise' held her tongue, Chloe had a mind to be more extreme in forcing the truth out of Clark. The ringing of her phone broke the irritated blonde reporter from her thoughts.

"Chloe Sullivan, Daily Planet," she answered.

"_I have a headline for you, Miss Sullivan_." She smiled when she heard that voice. "_An Exclusive Interview with the Owner of The Daily Planet_."

Chloe smirked. "I thought Lois conducted that interview when Mister Wayne bought The Planet?"

There was a pause. "_But she didn't get the full exclusive, did she_?"

Chloe was still smiling. "Really? Cos, she said that there wasn't anything more to Bruce Wayne after that interview."

The man on the other line chuckled. "_She said that_?" he exclaimed in a delightful way.

Chloe laughed. She found herself twirling a lock of hair with the index finger of her right hand. She quickly withdrew her hand when she glanced at Clark. He had an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

Chloe blocked the phone and mouthed to Clark; she also glared at him. "Stop eavesdropping! Put some cotton in your ears or something or I'll come over there and do it myself!"

She saw Clark quickly write something on a pad and then held it up to her. He had written, **And where would you find the cotton?**

She smirked and mouthed back. "In my handbag where I also keep a small green rock. Get my drift?"

Clark laughed and with a sly look at her, proceeded to put on headphones, no doubt about to listen to music.

"_Chloe_?"

She realised that she had kept Bruce waiting on the line and felt a little guilty; the man was always busy for one.

"Sorry, Bruce," she replied.

"_Is Clark giving you a headache_?"

She blinked. "How did you know?"

He laughed. "Well, his desk is not far from yours and… he has good hearing."

Surprisingly, Chloe didn't think about the implication of Bruce Wayne saying that Clark Kent had 'good hearing'. She was too busy looking at Clark to see if he was minding his own business.

Satisfied, Chloe looked down at the paper again. "You know, you haven't answered my question about you and Clark." She then smirked. "You guys aren't having a secret affair, are you?"

Bruce laughed but something hit Chloe on the head and she definitely knew it came from Clark's desk. She looked up and glared at him; she also noticed that he was just about to replace his headphones. He held up another piece of writing on a pad. He had written… **Stop saying I'm GAY!**

Just then Lois stopped between their glares because she, Chloe noticed, had seen what Clark had written. Both Chloe and Clark froze. Lois arched an eyebrow to Chloe looking for an answer and the blonde reporter shrugged.

"_I'm thinking about fulfilling my promise_, " Bruce continued on the other line while Chloe observed the scene before her.

"Really? I thought you were in demand?" Chloe asked in a playful tone.

Chloe saw Lois turn her head to the left and look at Clark. Her best alien friend slowly lowered the pad and continued on with his work. Lois gave Chloe a peculiar look and continued on to her desk. Clark took that opportunity to glance at Chloe.

"Even though you're sleeping with Lois, you're still gay to me until you tell her the truth!" Chloe mouthed back and looked down at the newspaper again.

"_Well, I'm due in Metropolis soon for Perry's monthly report_."

Chloe's heart soared. "I thought you could get that by email?"

"_You don't want me to come_?" She could sense the smile in his voice.

"Now, why would you say such a thing? I haven't actually _seen_ you in a year."

"_Oh. I thought you were hiding my competition_."

There's no competition and you haven't even made a move, Chloe thought. "You wish."

He laughed. "_Uh, Chloe? Lucius just walked into the office. I'm sorry, I have to go_."

"That's fine. When are you coming to Metropolis?"

"_Maybe in a couple of days_."

"Okay. I better get my interview."

He laughed. "_You will. Bye, Chloe_."

"Bye."

Chloe hung up the phone and with her right hand still on the receiver she glared at Clark's profile. He was chewing and reading. She rolled her eyes, got up from her chair and headed towards his desk. She stood in front of his desk and crossed her arms. Clark was ignoring her but while he was reading, she could see the smile on his lips. Chloe smirked and yanked the headphones off his ears.

Clark immediately looked up at her. "Hey!" he protested. "I was listening to that!"

She arched an eyebrow. "Really?" Chloe put the headphones to ear and was greeted with silence. Clark wasn't listening to any music. She shook her head and dropped the phones on the desk. Clark leaned back in his chair with a pleased look.

"Your flirting was gag worthy," he commented.

Chloe smirked. "You wouldn't want me to comment on _your_ case now, would you?"

Clark narrowed his eyes but then laughed. She then saw his smile drop and she then smelt cologne; she knew that cologne. Chloe sighed and turned around, offering a smile.

"Hey, Lex."

Lex smiled at both of them. "Hey, Chloe." He then looked at Clark again. "Clark."

"Lex. What brings you to The Daily Planet? You're still not stressing about losing it are you?"

Chloe heard the condescending tone behind Clark's question and she sighed inwardly. Not now, she thought.

Lex laughed. "No. I just came to see you guys. According to the paper I read this morning, nothing big is happening and I haven't read anything on Superman either. You must be bored."

"We're hoping something'll come up soon," Clark replied.

Lex nodded and smiled. "I'm sure it will. Well, LexCorp is about to do business with Wayne Enterprises again." He looked at Chloe. "I'm sure that'll gather some interest."

So, it wasn't just Perry's report. Chloe thought after Bruce came into the conversation.

Chloe smiled. "I'm sure it will."

"Hello, Cue-ball!" That was unmistakably Lois.

Chloe turned around and did a double take before glancing at Clark. Lois was standing on the left of Clark and her hip wasn't just touching his shoulder, it was as if she was leaning on it. Clark glanced at the contact and shot Chloe a pleased look; she rolled her eyes at him in reply.

Lex laughed. "Hey, Lois. How are you?"

"I'm doing great!" Lois said with a bright smile. "What brings you to our newsroom?"

Lex smiled. "Just came to see how you were doing." He then addressed the three friends. "Have you heard from Lana and Pete?"

Clark replied. "She's in China and he's in Washington." It was a simple answer and the three friends knew that Lex was expecting a more detailed reply.

Lex smiled. "When next you speak to her, tell her I just read her last book. Fascinating stuff." Then, a beep came from Lex's watch; he glanced at it. "Oh, my two o' clock. I'll see you guys later." He then looked at Chloe and smiled. Lex pulled out a white shopping bag from behind his back and handed to Chloe. He smiled at the three friends and left for the elevator.

"I know I keep asking every time but…"

"I don't know. Ask him next time you see him," Chloe said, interrupting and without looking at Lois. She then headed back to her desk.

* * *

**Night**

Chloe exited The Daily Planet via the revolving the doors. She stopped and breathed in the night. The parking lot was just across the street and the crossing itself was directly in front of The Planet's entrance. She crossed the street and then entered the open lot, giving a nod to the guard in the booth at the entrance. When she reached her car, she fished out her keys.

A few moments after, Chloe in her car exited the parking lot. Turning right out of the exit, she spotted three men rushing out of The Daily Planet. They were ominous looking, dressed in trench coats and carrying huge toolboxes. She stopped at the side and observed the men enter a black van that pulled up at the entrance. She immediately remembered bumping into someone earlier, someone unfamiliar. Because Chloe worked her way up from the printing machines, she knew everyone who worked at The Planet. She was the one who always reminded Lois about people that her cousin had forgotten because she hardly saw them.

Chloe knew that a man about her age, named Bobby, who she knew had a crush on her, was working the evening shift. But, she didn't bump into Bobby and talk about what happened during the day, she bumped into some burly guy named Claude and that he was taking over for Bobby because he was sick. Funny, she thought she saw Bobby this morning double-checking the equipment in Maintenance. She had talked to him and he had been as charming as he ever was. Come to think of it, the biggest trench coat that entered the now leaving black van was the same size as 'Claude'.

Chloe moved off and drove behind three cars to follow them.

* * *

Superman was patrolling the city when a high-pitched tone rang through his ears. He groaned in response and a sense of déjà vu washed over him. The last time that happened he had an annoying encounter with a certain man dressed as a bat.

"I thought he wasn't coming for a couple of days?" he said to himself, remembering the phone call earlier after he had… eavesdropped. He sighed. "What does he want now?"

Superman proceeded to follow the sound as he had done before. A few minutes later he came to the origination of his headache but it wasn't one he was expecting. It was coming from the headquarters of LexCorp, specifically Lex Luthor's office. He could see Lex walking around in his office through the large window. Superman then floated in the balcony area with crossed arms.

Lex turned around from what he was doing and Superman spotted a wine glass in his right hand. Lex saw him and smiled; the irritating high-pitched tone stopped afterwards. Luthor walked towards his desk and pressed a button. The window itself slid opened into two sides and Superman remembered from the last time he visited Luthor that they were indeed doors. Superman floated to the entrance and landed.

"What do you want?" Superman growled.

* * *

Stopping a building away, Chloe saw that the black van entered an alleyway to the left. She took out her camera, exited the car and made sure it was locked. She cautiously walked to the left side entrance of the alleyway and peered around the side. She saw five men exit the van and opened a door on the left wall. It meant they entering the building her left hand was touching. When the doors closed, Chloe looked around and then entered the alleyway, hugging the left wall.

A few puddles and rats later she came to the door. It was a door that was used as an exit from the inside; probably a fire escape door opening from the outside also. Looking around again, Chloe then approached the van. She took a picture, without her flash, of the length of the van. She then went to the back of the van and took a photo of the license plate. She pulled the handle on the back doors to open them but she couldn't pull the door open, hence it was locked. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see inside.

Scanning her surroundings again, Chloe approached the driver's seat. That door was locked also. She pushed her face close to the window but couldn't see anything inside. She sighed and looked to her right, more into the alleyway. She scanned the left wall and quickly noticed a small window. Avoiding puddles, she crept her way to the underside of it. She sighed, definitely higher than her height. She looked around and saw some boxes; they appeared sturdy.

She stacked two boxes onto a dumpster and then climbed her way on top. Success! She looked inside and saw a brightly lit room. She saw Claude talking to someone and he was smiling. There were tables with equipment stacked on them; they were circuits, vices, machinery and various other electrical bits and pieces. What were they up to? A voice made her focus on it.

"Gentlemen! How did it go?" The person seemed eager.

"Everything's set, Mr. Joker." It was Claude who answered.

Mr. Joker? JOKER! Chloe's eyes widened when she saw the man turn around from Claude. It _was_ the Joker, dressed in a black suit and purple tie. Chloe shivered when she saw his face; in person it was more disturbing. She needed to tell Batman.

"Excellent!" Joker exclaimed. "Now, the game begins!" He then laughed.

Before Chloe could dial Lieutenant Gordon's number on her cell phone, she felt something (felt like a gun) push against her… sensitive area. She squeaked.

"Hello, cutey," a disgusting male voice greeted from behind her.

* * *

Lex smiled at Superman and then walked to a box near the bookcase. He stopped there and turned to face Superman with his hands in his pockets.

"Now-now, Superman. Why are you so… irritated?"

Superman glared at Luthor. "I ask again – what do you want?" Did that sound like Batman? Lex only smiled as a response. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from The Daily Planet?"

"You did. But, you can't tell me what to do, Superman. Someone keeps drawing me back there."

"Who?" Okay, that sounded too much like Batman for Superman's liking.

"She's quite a feisty woman. I can't believe I let her go."

Superman decided to change the subject, even though he wanted to know whom Lex was talking about.

"You know, someone once told me about a different Lex Luthor."

Lex arched an eyebrow. "Really? I'm guessing that would be Clark Kent?"

Superman didn't reply, but kept up his crossed arms and glare.

Lex smiled. "You should have a talk with him. He's so stupid. Did he ever tell you about going after a girl named Lana Lang?"

Superman didn't reply.

"He was an idiot. He was blinded so much by Lana that he couldn't see the real treasure – a plucky blonde by the name of Chloe Sullivan. I'm guessing you probably know her since she works at The Planet."

Superman was still silent but he was getting angrier by the minute. What was Lex's deal with Chloe?

"Clark and I were best friends once. I gave him advice about Lana but he never seemed to listen, once or twice but not really. He saved my life more than once but he was… fascinating. Chloe…" Lex smirked. "Chloe, and I confess, was originally a pawn; she was my gateway to the Kents secrets but she… she became something more."

"You and Chloe Sullivan?" Superman finally spoke. "I find that hard to believe."

Lex smiled. "We were good together… I was her first. I loved her but it was my fault she ended it. I had been an idiot too."

Superman was furious. Was Lex saying that he and Chloe had a relationship, a physical relationship?

"Why are you telling me all this?" Superman asked.

Lex turned around. "Just felt like getting that off my chest." He seemed to get something from that box; he then faced Superman again.

Superman's eyes widened and he started to grow weak. Kryptonite! Pain rushed through his body and the Man of Steel slowly fell to his knees. Lex was holding a large chunk of Kryptonite in his right hand.

"Yes!" Lex exclaimed. "The mighty Superman… at my _feet_!"

Superman tried the best he could to glare at Lex and also reach for him. Luthor switched the chunk to his left hand and then showed his right hand to Superman. The Kryptonian noticed that on Lex's middle finger there was a black ring with a glowing green centre.

"Like it?" Lex smirked. "It's the latest design." Luthor then punched Superman in the face with that ringed finger; the Man of Steel was actually busted open, he was bleeding from the mouth and there was a bruise on his left cheek. Lex held up Superman's chin, smirked and then punched him hard again. Superman flew to his left and onto the floor.

Lex came next to him and proceeded to kick Superman several times in the stomach. He then knelt and proceeded to punch the weakened Man of Steel several times on the face. Each blow getting was a new feeling for Superman. He had been in fights before but this was unlike anything he had faced before. He felt powerless. A huge chunk of Kryptonite close to him and the assault from an apparently Kryptonite ring felt like too much.

Lex stopped, exhaled contently and then got up from the floor. He shook his right hand because it had been painful hitting his foe. Bruised, battered and bleeding, Superman looked up for Lex. He saw Luthor by his desk press something. He heard wood being dragged against the floor.

Lex walked back to Superman and used the chunk of Kryptonite as a weapon; he bashed his foe in the head and in the stomach. He stopped after about a minute and then walked to Superman's arms. He held the wrists of Superman and dragged him towards a newly revealed entrance that was behind the bookcase. He pulled him down a small hallway that lead into a bigger room.

The bigger room held a barred enclosure, somewhat like a jail cell. Lex pulled Superman into the enclosure. He knelt over Superman again and proceeded with the same ferociousness to beat the alien with the ringed hand. Lex stopped and exhaled again. He then exited the cell and locked the door. He pocketed the key and went back into his office. He retrieved the huge chunk of Kryptonite and re-entered the Holding Room. He placed the Kryptonite on a box on the right side of the entrance to the hallway. That should keep Superman sufficiently weakened. But, he had more surprises.

Lex walked towards the cell and knelt down. He returned the glare that his foe was trying to give him. Lex smiled.

"Welcome to your new home, Superman. Sorry for the accommodations but they should suit you until I'm finished with my research."

Superman slowly crept towards him and tried to grab Luthor. Lex slapped the hand away.

"Enjoy your stay," Lex ended and stood up. Luthor smiled at the grounded Superman and then left for his office, not forgetting to turn off the light.

The Man of Steel was left in darkness and with the glowing Kryptonite far out of his reach. From his point of view, there was no hope.

* * *

**Lois' Apartment**

Lois was growing more worried as she paced her lounge with the white cordless phone in her right hand. She had tried Chloe's apartment and had gotten the answering machine… four times! She had tired her cousin's cell phone about the same number times but it went straight to voice message. She had called Clark but she didn't have any such luck. Hell, she even tried The Daily Planet. Nothing.

Lois stopped by her couch and replaced the phone on the charger. Staring at it, she then made up her mind. She walked to the front door, grabbed her coat and exited her apartment. She would have to go to their respective apartments first.

* * *

**Gotham City – Twenty Minutes Later**

**Roof of Police Headquarters**

The signal shone into the clouds as Lieutenant James Gordon, dressed in a dark suit with a trench coat, waited for his collaborator. He was very pensive.

"Lieutenant." The low growl greeted him from the shadows to his left. Gordon looked to it.

Batman stepped out of the darkness and stood next to the Bat-signal.

"We have a… situation," Gordon said and handed Batman what looked like a handheld TV.

Batman activated it and a white, smiling face appeared on the screen. He narrowed his eyes at the image.

"Hello, pumpkin!" It was the Joker and he waved. "No doubt Gor-dork gave you my little message and I know you would like me to get to the point so here it is. You will never guess where I am. Any thoughts? No? Metropolis! I'm in the City of Opportunities!" Joker laughed. "Now, the point. I have placed an explosive device in The Daily Planet basement and you can come and diffuse it if you like. It sounds simple, doesn't it Batsy? And you're probably wondering why I'm telling you about the bomb well… I want _you_, Batman! Just you and me in the City of Opportunities! Mano y Guano!" Joker then leaned towards the screen and whispered. "Oh, and I have a hostage but I'm not telling you who it is." He then waved. "Toodles!" He laughed and the message stopped.

Batman felt like crushing the portable screen. "I have to go to Metropolis," he said the obvious to Gordon.

Gordon nodded. "I know."

"You should be extra vigilant. He may be drawing me away from the city so Gotham could be free to terrorize."

Gordon sighed. "I know that too. You think Batgirl can handle it?"

Batman nodded. "She can. I'll tell her to get in contact with you." He then turned and headed to the edge of the building.

"Good luck!" Gordon shouted.

Batman looked over his left shoulder and nodded. He then jumped off and glided along. He had to get to Metropolis tonight and there was so much to do. How could he have missed Joker leaving Gotham? Superman would surely tell him if Joker or anyone else from Gotham were in Metropolis. So, the question was – where the hell was he?

* * *

Oh, dear. Multiple cliffhangers. Is it TV worthy? LOL! Sorry, I thought this chapter should be very tense and exciting.

**Jokerisdaking** – Yeah, Joker's great isn't he? I cannot wait for him to show up in Batman Begins. He better be a badass mofo in that! LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again.

**LucyKevinfan** – Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm very happy that you're enjoying the story. Hope to see you again.

**MEL** – Hey, Mel. Thanks for reading and reviewing again and hope to see you again. Yeah, I love how Bruce and Clark interact, especially when they're Superman and Batman. My influences for this fic stem from the Batman/Superman animated series when they had first met. Thanks again for those comments. I'm happy that it actually seems plausible. LOL!

**Kit Merlot** – Hey, Kit. Missed your comments. :) The trust between Clark and Bruce might grow from what is happening above. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, as for the whole Jimmy/Chloe thing – since I haven't seen the ep. myself I thought it over and decided to go back to my original plan. I did make a few changes in ch10 but I still kept it open. So, I put Chloe losing her virginity to Lex. Hope that's okay. Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again.

**Am5** – Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again. Well, you saw a bit of tension with Lex above and I have more coming up for the ballroom scene. As for the Jimmy bit, see my reply to Kit Merlot above. :) 

**Veronica** – Hey! Thank you again for those lovely comments. I'm still learning in the writing department. My goal is writing a script so we'll see how that turns out.

**TheAllToucheMs.Harley** – I like your name. :) So you were too lazy huh? LOL! No worries; just glad to hear from you. Superman and Lois' relationship will have huge progress soon. Ooh, as a spoiler, there might be a wedding where Bruce attends too. Did I just say that out loud? LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again. You got a bit of Lex and Chloe above and you will get more soon. Don't worry, hopefully all will be revealed. :) I've already decided when Chloe will find out the truth about Bruce Wayne but it isn't what you think. Well, hopefully. :) 


	16. Ulterior Motives

**_Ulterior Motives_**

**2017**

**Metropolis**

Chloe was sitting in her balcony chair sipping a nice, hot latte. Yesterday she had a received a call from Lieutenant Gordon and in that he had passed on a message from her associate in black. Batman and Gordon were advising her to be on the lookout for any Gotham-like activities. She had gotten nervous; well anytime she talked to Gordon she was nervous.

Smiling to herself now, she recalled her conversation with Bruce over the phone. She had talked to him the same day she had spoken to Gordon. When was she going to get… closer? Rachel was lucky.

"Miss Sullivan."

Chloe jumped, moving quickly forward to spill the latte in front of her so that she could avoid getting the hot substance on her robe and hands. Sighing, she turned to 'the corner' and smiled.

"What brings you to Metropolis?" she asked.

Silence. Expected.

"I'm not _him_," the voice from the darkness said.

Chloe blinked. She only just realised that the voice was very different.

"Who are you?" she asked. She still couldn't see who it was because the person was in the dark, just like Batman would be.

"I'm another associate," her visitor said.

The voice sent a chill through Chloe's body, more than Batman's. It was like a creepy, female, low growl from a really scary classic horror movie - something out of The Exorcist or The Evil Dead maybe.

"Batgirl?" Chloe concluded.

Her visitor stepped forward a bit out of the darkness and Chloe stepped backwards in reaction to seeing the… bat-like shape. What _is_ it about these people and bats? The form of the person was smaller, of course but, it was a smaller, feminine version to Batman, still as menacing as the male version. Chloe wondered how Batgirl related to Batman. Sister? Girlfriend?

"What are you doing here?" Chloe pressed.

Batgirl threw a package and it landed at Chloe's feet. Giving her visitor a weary glance, Chloe reached down and picked up the brown, unmarked package. She opened the flap, reached to the inside and pulled out something wrapped in bubble wrap. Arching an eyebrow to the still silent woman – well she didn't look like a girl, more Bat_woman_ – Chloe proceeded to unwrap the item.

Unwrapping revealed a cell phone exactly like her own – a Sony Ericsson W800i. Chloe smirked. "I already have a phone."

"It is exactly like yours but with a few modifications."

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "Such as?" She proceeded to examine the phone.

"One being a tracker. He realises that because of escalation in Gotham, the criminals want to try their hand in other cities. We have been able to stop them, for now. This cell phone is for the possibility of you being in danger…"

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Possibility?"

"Press the answering button four times and a coded signal will be sent. I know he'll try to get to you as fast as he can. He may even employ Superman's services if he's… unavailable."

"Does he always make arrangements like this?" Chloe realised that Batman was doing quite a lot to ensure her safety, even giving Batgirl to hand deliver a tracking device. She was interested in the 'why' though.

Batgirl didn't respond.

Chloe sighed. "Well, pass on my thanks. How is he?"

There was a pause. "He's fine." Then, Batgirl disappeared into the darkness.

After a few moments of silence, Chloe asked, "You still there?"

Silence and Chloe sighed, looking over the phone again. She smirked to herself, wondering what the C.V. would be like for Batgirl if Batman had… employed her. "Stopped man from jewel robbery. Can work under extreme stress. Works well in a group." Maybe it was that little hint of jealously talking. Still, why was she jealous of Batgirl again?

* * *

**2018**

Batman entered the city and lowered the engines, activating STEALTH mode in the process. He had taken the jet (a cross between a F-22 and the stealth bombers of recent times) he had constructed recently because he knew that he had to get to Metropolis the quickest he could. The Jet had cut the approximately three-hour journey to Metropolis - by plane - by more than half. He only hoped that he wasn't too late. First stop – The Daily Planet

**The Daily Planet Basement**

The basement of The Daily Planet was actually the printing area for the newspapers. Batman activated a supersonic wave and then hereached to the device attached to the belt on his back. He secured it on his head and adjusted the goggles – it was night vision goggles.

Batman walked around the huge basement, occasionally switching between night vision and thermal vision in case there were any surprises lurking. Ten minutes on and he didn't spot anything. Batman searched again for further twenty minutes, combing every corner, ever printer, every light source, every beam, basically every inch of the basement. Nothing. Was Joker lying? The Bat was still wondering about the hostage Joker had taken. The insane psychopath hadn't even given a clue as to who it was.

Batman regarded the printers once again and headed out of the basement. He didn't have any problems getting in and surely it wouldn't have any to exit. It had been easy to dodge the night staff.

A few minutes later and Batman was sitting in the jet thinking. His right cheek rested on his balled right fist as he worked out scenarios. What if Joker was lying? He knew that anything the Joker said had to be taken with a grain of salt. Batman knew that he had come into Metropolis without knowing all the facts. He felt that something bigger was happening. He would have to search the city now and with no sign of Superman, it would take him the entire night. Something told him that time was against him.

Batman had tried a supersonic wave while he was searching the basement to call Superman but he hadn't received a reply. Something was definitely wrong. Batman came to a decision of where to start.

"Computer."

The 9-inch display in front of him lit up and awaited instructions.

"Activate CST-1."

There was a warning sound that indicated an error. The word, UNAVAILABLE, flashed in red, in the middle of the screen. The phone must've been destroyed.

"Activate CST-2."

In a few seconds, details of a car (make, colour, license plate and registration) appeared on the screen, also the driver's permit with the smiling blonde person's photograph. The screen flashed to a map of a part of the city and stopped. A blue flashing dot caught the attention of Batman. An arrow indicated the flashing dot; the addresses and the name of the building displayed at the end of the arrow. It was an abandoned club. Batman narrowed his eyes at the flashing dot. What the hell was she doing there?

Batman started up the engines, on course to the address of CST-2.

* * *

**Superman's Cell**

He didn't know how long he had been in this prison but he _did_ know that he was slowly approaching death. He vaguely remembered Luthor coming in and extracting a sample of blood. He had to escape, to see her face and his family again. All his friends were considered family. Superman groaned in pain and crawled towards the bars, only one thing on his mind. One face, one body, one smile, _one_ name.

Wincing in pain, he reached with both hands and grabbed the bars. He yelled in pain as he came into contact, releasing the bars and falling onto his back afterwards. It was like a shock. Superman groaned and looked at the bars. He noticed that they were glowing green and then the glowing disappeared. Were the bars Kryptonite too? Where the hell did Luthor get all this rock?

Superman turned on his left side and coughed. The end was coming soon.

"Lois," he mumbled.

All those years growing up, meeting Lex Luthor, finally being with Lana, having Chloe the closest thing to a sister, finally knowing the truth about his origin, becoming someone where he could use his powers freely and to help the vulnerable; those were events that flashed through Clark Kent's mind.

"Lois!" he croaked, tears finally shedding, the pain being overwhelming.

This can't be it. He has to. This is unacceptable. A Kryptonian doesn't back down. This was not what his father wanted; he didn't send his son across a galaxy to be safe only for the grown child to die by a piece of Krypton. Luthor and this rock can't keep him away; he'll die trying to get back to her.

Superman crawled towards the door, grabbed the bars, tried riding the excruciating pain and finally stood on his feet. He gritted his teeth as he gripped the bars as hard as he could. _One_ thing on his mind. He then, with all the strength he could muster, tried to bend the bars apart, crying out in pain in the process. He'll _die_ trying.

* * *

**Abandoned Club**

Batman peered through the glass roof into the inside. The room was brightly lit; there were tables and boxes with equipment. He spotted someone lying against a box. It was her; her face turned to the left and out of sight. It looked like she had been knocked out. Batman quietly opened a glass window and threw a bat-rang to the fuse box close to the right door. The lights flickered off as a result and Batman jumped and glided down into the room.

There appear to be no one else in the building because he didn't hear anyone scampering or any thugs wanting to take him on. The place was quiet as a tomb. Batman put on his night vision goggles and scanned his surroundings. He cautiously walked towards the woman by the box and knelt down.

"Sullivan," he tried. There was no reply.

He reached with his right hand to her face and gripped her chin, placing his thumb on her right cheek.

"Chloe."

He turned the face to him and his eyes widened in shock. Chloe had a huge grin on her face and her eyes were opened as wide as they could be. Her wide eyes moved to look at him and she then started to laugh manically. Something came out of Chloe's shirt and splashed onto Batman's cowl. He could hear a hissing sound, as if something was melting. Acid. Was he too late? And where was the Joker? More importantly, the woman at arm length couldn't stop crying and laughing while the acid burned through his cowl.

Batman picked up the frantic Chloe in his arms, holding her as best as he could because she was fighting him, and walked to under the glass roof. He reached for his grappling gun, shot a line upwards, ensured that it was secured and ran the line firmly on the harness in the front of his belt. He held onto Chloe and was lifted upwards.

Batman jumped to the other building and the next and the next until he reached his jet.

"Open," he commanded and the cockpit of the jet rose.

He placed the still hysterical Chloe in the co-pilot's seat and reached for a case behind her. He opened it to reveal many syringes, all marked with a specific purpose. He pulled out the one marked, Joker Antidote 1, and tried his best to hold onto Chloe. She was hitting him in the chest and the face. He held her right arm firmly and pushed the needle into the skin.

A few moments after, slowly but surely she calmed down until finally she passed out. He sighed in relief; he almost lost her.

* * *

**Lois' Apartment**

Lois sat by her phone nearly entering sleep. She had gone to Chloe's apartment and didn't receive an answer. She had used the key Chloe had given her for emergencies and entered the apartment. It had been empty. She had gone to Clark's afterwards and banged on his door. Nothing. Clark hadn't given her key so she had picked the lock and entered. Clark hadn't been there too. How could two people just disappear like that?

She had waited for going on two hours by the phone and it was late in the night. A knock on her balcony doors awoke Lois from her semi-awake state. Her heart soared and she began to hope because only Superman would be knocking her balcony doors. She bolted off the couch, she realised too quickly making the decision also to stop doing it, and approached the balcony doors.

She saw a dark figure with a cape blowing and she smiled; she didn't have to put on the lights to know that it was Superman. She opened the doors and shrieked when a black figure cradling someone in his arms rushed passed her towards her couch. When she finally came back to reality she looked at the man. He looked like a bat and… was that Chloe?

Lois rushed to the couch where Chloe was now lying down. Lois knelt and passed a hand on Chloe's forehead.

"What happened?" Lois asked and looked up to the man on her left. Was this Batman? She stared at his face; half of skin was showing. "What's wrong with your face?"

She watched him touch his face and realise that he was half exposed. That face seemed familiar. To her surprise, the man took off the headgear and threw it on the ground. Her eyes widened; she couldn't believe it.

"Bruce?" It _was_ Bruce Wayne. What was he doing in a Bat suit? Unless…

"Where's Superman?" he demanded, his voice very different from the usual Bruce Wayne.

Lois stared at him. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him. What's wrong? What happened to Chloe?"

She saw Bruce, still unbelievable to Lois that he was Batman, approach the couch and examined Chloe with his hands. She noticed that he touched her with much care.

"Joker had her. He used his laughing toxin and I had to act quickly." He then reached into a pocket on his belt. "Take this." He handed a syringe to Lois. "If she regresses, use this. Joker's toxin is very potent." He then turned and headed towards the balcony.

Lois rushed after him and stood in his way. "Wait, where you going?" she demanded. She wanted answers, dammit.

"To look for Superman and track down Joker."

"Why?"

"Superman hasn't answered my call and Joker claimed to have planted a bomb in The Daily Planet."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I checked; there is no bomb. Which means that Joker is up to something else. If he's loose no one's safe. I have no time to explain further." He pushed past her and Lois glared at him.

"Wait, Bruce, Batman, whatever! How did you know where to find Chloe?"

Bruce stopped in the doorway and turned to her. "I'll explain later. For now, I need you to look after her. She can't be alone." He then disappeared into the night leaving Lois to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**Lieutenant Gordon's Apartment**

"Have some cocoa, Dad," Barbara Gordon said to her father as he updated his scrapbook.She placed a tray with two full cupson the coffee table in front of her Dad.

Gordon looked up at his daughter and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Barb."

Before he could say more there was a knock at the door. They both looked to the door and sighed. They didn't want any visitors; it was supposed to be a daddy/daughter night.

The young redhead looked to her father and smiled. "I'll get it. You just don't go overboard with the paste."

James Gordon chuckled in reply.

Barbara approached the door and unlocked it. She looked through the peephole and only saw darkness. The damn lights in the hallways went out again. She sighed and opened the door. Her eyes widened when she spotted the familiar white face and wide grin. She didn't have time to react because there was a loud bang and pain shot through her left side. She yelled in pain and flew back onto the coffee table. She vaguely made out what was to follow; her father calling to her, a maniacal laugh, being stripped and bright flashes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** WOW! I am overwhelmed by the response I got from the previous chapter. So, thank you all and hope what's above lives up to the expectation. As of the posting of this chapter the hits count for this story is 5829. Sweet Jesus! Thank you all and I'm so overjoyed that people are enjoying this story. 

I know I said the story is about Chloe and Bruce Wayne but if anyone is wondering why I'm doing flashbacks like above and the previous chapter, it's to build a past for 2022 so that when these people meet in that future these are the events that would be in their and the reader's minds. Example, when Lex, Bruce and Chloe meet in the ballroom scene in 2022, which we will be getting back to soon. Don't worry. :)

**Kit Merlot** – Yep, Lex is evil but still 'friends' with the people of The Daily Planet. He only really shows his true colours to Superman. Well, glad you enjoyed that violent scene. You must have known I was inspired by that episode of Lois and Clark. :) Lex being Chloe's first I think adds to Chloe's character in this story; sorta like a regret for it being a first time with him. How bout that Superman scene above:) Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

**Veronica** – Well, you were right. LOL! It was Chloe and look what happened. What would Superman do to Batman if he finds out the truth about Bats' deal with Chloe and what happened as a result? No, Lex didn't cheat on her. A little answer to that is in the chapter Confessions. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

**Am5** – Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm drawing from different sources so that it would be more fun. Again, nothing against the characters being played in the show Smallville. :) The Jimmy/Chloe thing still makes me wonder though. Anyway, this is how I, as a fan of everything, would like it to be. LOL:)

**LucyKevinfan** – So thrilled that you're enjoying this story so much. Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope you enjoy what's above as well. :)

**MEL** – That scene between Chloe and Clark in the previous chapter actually made me laugh. I wouldn't mind seeing that on screen. Not to put my fic on a pedestal but the way Chloe and Clark interact in this fic I would like to see, when she knows who he really is. I would very much like to see Chloe breaking a chair on Clark's head whenever he's being difficult and threaten him with Kryptonite, even though it's an empty threat. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love the Mark Hamill Joker; he's my fav. Always a fun episode when the Joker's on.

**winthjo** – I can't stop myself; I have to do it. Ta-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Batman! LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

**Mint Dragon** – Thank you very much. I hope you don't feel too bad for Lois; she's not that messed up. :) I'm still working out some stuff for 2022 so I'll see if I can do more with Clois in the future. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

**Verity Kindle** – Well, Alfred can be snarky when he's ready. LOL! Really happy that you're enjoying the story. As for Chloe in Confessions, maybe I did make a mistake there. I'll correct it soon. I went over the dialog and realised that yeah, maybe she wouldn't stay with Lex knowing what he was doing. I've learned quite a lot since those beginning chapters and it's mostly thanks to you reviewers; so keep 'em coming in! LOL! I hope you weren't discouraged. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again.

**stormygurlz** – Thank you. You made my day with those comments. I'm so happy that this story is being so well received, especially it being my first Smallville type story. You have to remember that I went into this not knowing an awful lot about Smallville (I haven't seen Season 4 yet and unfortunately don't have access to reruns) so forgive me for mistakes and point it out if I do them. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again.

**FaereRhiannon** – Yup! He's showing more emotion towards her while Chloe seem to be a little jealous of Batgirl for some reason. LOL! Well, you got a bit Batgirl in this. How was it? Maybe Batgirl wants to know what Bruce sees in Chloe, remember Barbara has a thing for him. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

**Andi** – Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm trying to incorporate, to the best of my knowledge, some of the things that inspire me to write this fic. Hope to see you again. :)

**TheAllToucheMs.Harley** – So far, Lex doesn't know that Clark is Superman. That conversation about Chloe came about naturally because Lex just brought it up because of Superman's warning of staying away from The Daily Planet. He did what he said he was doing; he just wanted to get some things off his chest. Hope you enjoy what's above. Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again. :)


	17. Salvation

**_Salvation _**

**2018 – Metropolis**

**Lois' Apartment**

**Ten Minutes Later**

Lois pressed a damp cloth on Chloe's forehead. She had noticed her cousin sweating, mumbling and shuddering as if she were dreaming. Lois didn't know if this was normal after getting the antidote for Joker's toxin. She only hoped the sleeping blonde before her wouldn't regress to whatever Batman or rather what _Bruce_ had seen. She had read stories about people suffering from the Joker's toxin – reports of people out of control, non-stop laughing, and some thrashing at anyone who stood near them. Lois swallowed fearfully as the image of Chloe in that state came over her.

She shook her head to get rid of the image, got up from the blue carpeted floor and walked to the other couch that was situated directly across from the one Chloe was sleeping on. She lay on her left side using the red cushion to rest her head on as she watched over her cousin. Tears were forcing their way out from her eyes as Lois contemplated the thought of losing her cousin. She had a feeling it was probably close to that but thanks, again, to Bruce that never happened.

Bruce. Unbelievable. When she had seen him tonight there hadn't been any trace of the man who had charmed her into dinner, well lunch. What she had seen was a man who by just standing there seemed so dangerous and she remembered his eyes. She felt a chill pass through her body. Lois looked at Chloe again with Bruce in mind.

What would Chloe say? How would she react to finding out about him? She would probably think that she didn't know Bruce at all and the their relationship might be strained. But, Chloe had seen some weird things and this might be no different. Lois couldn't help but wonder though and feel for her cousin.

Lois sighed and snuggled more into the cushion. She was missing her Farm Boy and with each passing second she was getting more and more worried. She hoped that he all right. She hoped.

* * *

**Superman's Cell**

He had tried to bend the bars but with limited success; well they did bend but probably only by a few inches. The pain was too much. Still groggy, Superman began punching the door. From the first hit, he felt pain in his knuckles. He ignored it and punched with the left hand next - same effect. He didn't care. Punch. Punch. Punch. Kick. Kick. Kick. Cry of pain. Punch. Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch. Kick. Pain, terrible pain. He wasn't giving up.

He slammed his right shoulder onto the door. Pain. The door bent ever so slightly. Slam with his left shoulder. Push using both of hands. A cry of pain. A step back and then a football tackle. Superman practically bounced off the bars as if he had hit some sort of force shield and landed on his back, a groan and a huge amount of air escaping his mouth. He could say that he had gotten the wind knocked out of him. His vision was blurry and he ached all over but it wasn't going to stop him. Death will be the easy way out and he was fighting death with each passing moment. He wasn't going to allow Luthor and Death the satisfaction just yet.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later - Metropolis City Scape**

He had already put on a replacement cowl that he always packed with another suit as well. The Jet in STEALTH mode rushed through the city. The pilot's mission was a tough task but he was never going to give up. He had tried Clark's apartment but with no result. He had called Clark's desk at The Daily Planet in case he was working late, even though it was too late. No result from that either. So, he had climbed through the air ducts to the newsroom but there hadn't been anyone there and the lights were off as well.

So, what was his next destination? Lex Luthor's office at LexCorp. Why? Clark had told him all about Lex Luthor, including their first meeting all the way through the present, even about Lionel Luthor. If Bruce Wayne had been in Smallville during Lionel's pestering of Chloe, he would try his very best to ensure that Luthor suffered. But he understood that he wasn't what he was now but a good baseball bat to the stomach and face would have sufficed.

It was a good thing that Lionel was dead, good thing for Lionel. So, he was on his way to Lex Luthor because he knew that Luthor had it in for Superman. Batman always trusted his gut feeling and it was telling him that if Superman were to disappear, Lex Luthor would be the first place to look.

A beeping sound broke the Dark Knight out of his thoughts and he looked at the display in front him. INCOMING CALL accompanied the beeping sound in green at the centre of the screen. Batman pushed a button on the right side of the screen and a very worried Alfred appeared.

"Alfred?"

"Master Bruce, I have terrible news," the butler began. "Miss Gordon has been shot and is now in Gotham Central Hospital…"

"What?" Batman exclaimed with his loud growl.

The butler sighed. "I'm afraid there's more. Lieutenant Gordon is missing." Alfred paused, as if hesitating. "Master Bruce, it was the Joker."

Batman immediately stopped the Jet, his seatbelt holding him into place after the Jet jerked violently from the sudden stop. Joker was in Gotham. But, he was in Metropolis. The video… What if he wasn't _in_ this city when he had recorded that? Barbara… But, Chloe? No bomb. He had been duped. It was one of his expectations but Batman didn't count on Joker going after the Gordons.

"Are you coming back to Gotham, sir?"

Alfred broke him away from his thoughts. Batman wasn't finished here. He still had Superman to find and he couldn't just leave. What if Superman was in danger? Barbara and James Gordon are in danger. What to do? Chloe would never forgive him, and Lois.

"Alfred…" Batman began, "I'm not finished here. Chloe was attacked using Joker's toxin and Superman is missing. I can't leave just yet."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Dear, God! Is she all right?"

"I was on time. She's resting at Lois'."

Alfred nodded. "I understand, sir. Hurry back. The signal has been on for the past half hour."

"I'll do my best."

Alfred smiled, faintly. "I know you will."

Batman pushed the same button again and the call ended. He pushed the engines on course to Luthor's.

* * *

**Superman's Cell**

"My, how the mighty have fallen," Lex said to the grounded Superman.

He smiled as he observed the bloodied and battered foe. This had been a good proposal. He couldn't believe that Joker had gotten his hands on this much meteor rocks. Luthor had found out about Superman's weakness a year ago while a business deal had gone sour and Superman had… intervened. Lex had been trading for a meteor rock since it had become scarce.

The meteor rocks in Smallville had all inexplicably vanished in 2010 and he had heard about a mob boss who had owned a statue made out of the rock – a man named Joseph Mallory. The deal didn't go down so well. They had wanted more, much more than the $1 million that had been agreed on.

A fight and gun battle broke out and Superman came down from the skies to stop it. The statue had lit up and he had seen Superman fall to his knees and in pain. His foe had literally run off and the statue had disappeared after that night. How the Joker knew about the weakness and got his hands on the rock, he didn't know. What mattered was the scene before him.

Suddenly, these events broke Luthor from his thoughts. There was a loud crashing sound as if glass was being broken. Then, his alarm sounded from his office and the lights went out, including the ones in the holding room. Lex felt his way around and rushed into his office. The first thing he noticed was part of his office-door window that led to the balcony had been shattered. The only source of illumination came from the city lights outside.

Lex rushed to his desk and opened a drawer. In a secret compartment he pulled out a gun and checked to ensure that it was loaded. He turned off the alarm from the switch located on the underside of the desk. Lex could hear Superman crying out in pain and the sound of him hitting the bars. Other than that, it was getting too creepy for the powerful Luthor because he was hearing unidentifiable whispers all around him. He could've sworn he heard flapping of wings as well.

"Is this one of your jokes, Joker? Because, it's totally unoriginal," Lex said to his surroundings while he cautiously walked around with the gun held up ready to shoot.

"You've been busy, Luthor."

Lex jumped when he heard a low growl and he frantically did a 360-degree turn. The voice seemed to come from all directions. Luthor then cautiously walked to the entrance to the holding room, blocking the way and gripping the gun firmly.

"Show yourself!" Lex commanded and began to taunt. "Are you afraid to face me that you would resort to these petty tricks?"

More whispers and flapping of wings. Lex looked upwards but didn't see anything. The sounds were everywhere and he felt so trapped. But he wasn't going to back down.

"Where are you?" Lex shouted to his room.

There was a sound to his left where the window was so Lex turned and pointed the gun in that direction. Suddenly, his gun was grabbed from his right hand and his arm was held in a firm grip. He was then pushed against the wall. Luthor groaned in pain from the harsh contact and finally saw… something in front of him. Was it a demon? He didn't believe in those.

"What was your deal with him?" the Thing shouted at Luthor.

When Lex got a better look at his tormenter, it looked like a giant bat, silhouetted. Was this the Batman?

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Lex managed to say because of the tight grip on his neck. His feet were also dangling because they were off the wooden floor.

"Wrong answer!" IT replied and Lex's head and back collided with the wall. There was also a harsh punch to the face. He could taste his own blood. "Don't make me ask twice!"

"Go ahead! Ask away! I don't know anything!"

The next thing Lex knew he was being thrown onto his desk. His back landed on it and the desk actually broke in two because he had been thrown with a lot of force. Pain shot through his body and he felt like he was broken. His tormenter grabbed him by the shirt and with his knees on the floor he was dragged to the balcony. In his dazed state he was sure what was happening; all he felt was the pain.

Something was tied his ankles together and the next thing he knew he was thrown over the balcony. He fell for what felt like an eternity until he stopped, his body jerking violently. Sweat leaked off his body and fell far down. At this height he wouldn't even survive and his body would definitely leave a large indentation in the city street.

"Are you insane?" Luthor shouted upwards.

"Was Sullivan part of the plan?" Batman shouted.

Chloe? "What? What are you talking about?"

"She was attacked using his toxin."

Lex was shocked. He told Joker to not harm anybody in The Daily Planet. Chloe…

"Oh, God!" Tears were forcing their way out, but they didn't shed. "The son-of-a-bitch! She wasn't supposed to get hurt! Where is she?"

His answer was to be lowered and Lex shouted out in panic. He may be strong but this was one battle he couldn't win.

"All right!" Lex shouted. "He came to me offering meteor rocks! He didn't even tell me what he had planned. Something about 'showing him'. I don't know who 'him' is. He had some plan to get you distracted. I saw an opportunity and I took it! That's all I know!"

It felt like an eternity because Luthor didn't receive a reply. A few moments after, relief came over Lex because he was being pulled upwards and over, back onto the balcony. But he came face to face with Batman, his back pushed against the railing and the Bat had both hands gripping his collar.

"This better be the first and last time, Luthor. You don't want me being your shadow!"

He was then hit on the head, darkness taking him over quickly.

* * *

Batman put on his night vision goggles and rushed into the open hallway. Through the short hallway, he came into a room that held a cell and in it was grounded Superman. He noticed that the man was very, very weak. Batman reached with his right hand to his right side. He plucked a Mini Mine and activated it. The chrome, small cylinders pushed out of the black Mine and he threw it on the lock of the door. A small explosion followed and Batman pulled open the door.

He rushed into the cell and pulled Superman to his feet. Batman placed Superman's left arm around his neck and held onto the left hand with his. He wrapped his right arm around Superman's waist and helped him through the cell. He didn't have time to assess Superman's injuries, which from a quick observation were severe.

He brought Superman to the office and propped him against the left wall of the entrance. Batman pulled out a device and pushed the blue button. He was calling his Jet.

"Kry-Kryptonite… L-Lead box on… the… book… case," Superman struggled to say. "Take the rock… by the… cell."

Batman rushed to the bookcase and took the box. He ran into the holding room, took the huge chunk of rock and placed it in the box. He then rushed back to Superman. His Jet had arrived and this time, Batman picked up the weak Superman I his arms and carried him onto the balcony. The Jet was hovering just over and close to the railing.

"Open," Batman commanded and as always the cockpit rose.

He placed Superman in the backseat and secured him. Superman weakly grabbed Batman left shoulder with his right hand.

"Luthor… has… a g-green… ring," Superman said, visibly fighting the pain.

Batman nodded and rushed into the office. He retrieved the box and headed for the knocked out Luthor leaning against the railing. Batman took Lex's hands and saw the black ring with a green centre on his right middle finger. He took the ring and placed it in the box. He then jumped over the balcony and into the pilot's seat. He pulled off his night vision goggles and the cockpit closed. Batman pushed the engines.

"Hang in there, Clark!" Batman ordered.

* * *

**Lois' Apartment**

**Five Minutes Later**

Lois heard a sound from her balcony. She had left the doors opened in case Batman or Superman wanted to come in. She got off the couch and stood by the one Chloe occupied. Her cousin was still sleeping. Just then, she saw Batman rush into the living room with Superman in his arms. He looked dead. Lois' eyes widened and she started to panic.

"Oh, shi – What happened?" she exclaimed and watched Batman pass her and place Superman on the couch she had just vacated.

She rushed to Superman's side and knelt near to his face. She watched as Batman examined him. Superman was bruised and actually bleeding! She had never seen this before and damn well upsetting her.

"He'll be fine after rest," Batman said.

Lois whirled her head to him and glared. "And how would _you_ know that? Are you some sort of expert on him or something?"

Batman didn't reply, instead he just got up and went to Chloe. She didn't bother to look at him and concentrated on Superman. Lois stroked his hair, willing him to get better. Now, the tears came, for the first time in a quite along time.

She turned her head back to where she saw Batman had gone to, to Chloe. "Thank you," she said but realised that he wasn't there. He left already? That was so rude. In any case, she didn't think about it any more, not one more second because she refocused on the man lying before her.

His eyes opened slightly and she smiled faintly at him. "L-Lois…" He tried to talk.

"Shh," Lois ordered soothingly and stroked his hair again with her right hand. "Rest. You're gonna be okay."

He sighed weakly and was still forcing to watch her. "L… Lov…"

She silenced him with a gentle, lingering kiss. Releasing him after a few moments, she looked into his eyes. "I know… Me too, Clark." She kissed him again. "Me too."

It was the most revealing thing she had ever said. He closed his eyes and Lois placed her left ear on his chest to listen to his heart while she gently hugged his head, closing her eyes in relief.

What Lois didn't know was that behind her a pair of eyes belonging to a blonde had observed the entire declaration with her mouth open in disbelief.

* * *

Watching from his opened cockpit, he observed the family in the living room, maybe with a hint of envy. He saw that Chloe was awake, now walking and kneeling down on Lois's left, and he couldn't help but smile faintly. He never smiled when he was wearing his gear. He closed the cockpit and pushed the engines as hard as he could. He had serious business to attend to.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well! Hope that lived up to the expectations. :) How bout Lois, aye? I'm making some changes to the story - one being the rank of Gordon. Remember I said that he would be Commissioner about now but it didn't turn out that way. Don't worry, not much is changing, just some little info. I had another idea where Lois rescues Superman whereby she also ordered him while trying to carry him away from the cell. The reveal was there as well. She was going to say along the lines of... "Come on, Clark. Move it, Smallville! The hay needs forkin' and the tractor is acting up again!" But ultimately, what happened above adds to Clark's trust in Bruce/Batman.

**LucyKevinfan** – Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy what's above. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. :)

Mint Dragon – Well, he wouldn't be Superman without the angst, would he? LOL! That's why Batman can't stand his whining. Joker is one of the best, if not THE best comic book villain. He tormented Batman so much and that second Robin still haunts the Dark Knight. I want something like that in the Batman Begins sequel. I want Batman to go crazy on his ass, beat the crap out of him. Like what happened in _Hush_. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. 

**Andi** – Thank you so much and thanks again for reading and reviewing. I hope there's a hint of believability in it. :)

**Verity Kindle** – Those short breathers are just what they are. They allow us to cool down but they also give some info for other stuff. Like, Batgirl must've planted a tracker in Chloe car but we didn't know that until he used it. Again, with the villains as well, I hoped there is a hint of believability. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. :)

**Jokerisdaking** – Yep, Joker is da king:) I think when I was writing that sequence I probably had the jokerization toxin in mind but didn't flat out say it. So, we'll go with that. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

**FaereRhiannon** – Well, as for Chloe finding out about Bruce… very soon, once this part is done and dusted. I can tell you, it might come up before we get back to the ballroom scene. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

**winthjo** – LOL! Thanks! Well, someone definitely got their butt kicked in this chapter, and then some. :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

**ALIQ** – Thanks! Hope to see you again. :)

**MEL** – Well, you didn't have to wait any longer. :) But I guess you probably have a question after what happened above. Like, when? I was building up to that reveal for quite a while so I hope it worked. LOL! In order for me to do Nightwing, I would have to introduce Richard Grayson as the first Robin, but I'm sorta reluctant to do it in the Batman Begins universe. I love all the characters in the Bat-universe but he might be a bit problematic. The producers/director and Bale said that too and I agree. I know there's a father/son relationship between him and Bruce. Oracle/Batgirl wasn't so bad because Oracle itself could work in the Batman Begins universe. Hope that's okay. Of course, I could be totally wrong. :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

**TheAllToucheMs.Harley** – Superman's love for Lois is truly amazing. It's the strongest out of his other past loves. I remember reading somewhere that when he and Wonder Woman were trapped in some long years fight with an enemy, when they had won she offered her body and… ahem… services. : wink : He declined and said something about Lois was waiting for him or he had to get back to her. Ain't he a sweet? LOL! I'm trying to work out a scenario where Chloe meets Barbara. Not too sure but I'll try. :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

**ILuvPiratesSavvy** – Your User I.D. made me want to watch Captain Jack. I did. LOL! Thanks again for reading and reviewing and hope to see you again. I was tempted to put "Savvy." LOL!


	18. Bonds

**_Bonds_**

**2018**

Chloe approached Lois' left side. She stared at the frail body of Superman, tears forcing their way out now. She had been with him through a lot of battles but she had never seen him in this state before – bruises, blood, and cuts. It was like her worst nightmare staring right at her. He looked dead. She watched her cousin as Lois held onto him for dear life; she had never seen Lois like this, this emotional.

Chloe sniffed and knelt. She wrapped her right arm around Lois, placing the right side of her head on her cousin's left shoulder. She felt Lois stir and her cousin moved her head to the left to look at her. Lois' eyes widened slightly when the cousins locked eyes and Chloe smiled faintly.

"Oh, thank you," Lois whispered and hugged Chloe.

The cousins embraced and held each other like they hadn't seen or spoken to one another for years. This night had taken an emotional toll on them and thankfully everyone was going to be okay.

What they didn't know was that far away, in another city, this night had just gotten started and the pain hadn't stop.

Lois released Chloe and looked at her cousin. She then slapped Chloe hard on the left shoulder.

"Oww!" Chloe protested and proceeded to rub the pain with her right hand, glaring at Lois during the action.

"Where the hell were you that you could get poisoned?" Lois hissed.

Chloe frowned. "Poisoned?"

"You were poisoned with The Joker's toxin."

"What?"

Lois sighed. "That's what he said."

Chloe's eyebrows went up slightly in question. "He?"

Lois sighed again and turned to look at the sleeping Superman. "Batman."

There was a pause as Chloe took in this information. He was here? "He was here?" Why did she sound so eager?

Lois looked at Chloe curiously. "You sound eager."

"Forget that! What was he doing here?"

Lois watched Superman again. "Saving you… and Superman."

Chloe was a little stunned and a bit disappointed because she didn't get to see Batman; she was so fascinated by him.

"Did he say where it happened?" Chloe asked.

Lois sighed and turned to look at Chloe. "You and Clark were missing. I was… expecting Superman to visit."

Chloe arched at eyebrow at this and Lois quickly continued.

"I called you, you know, just to talk but you didn't answer. So, I called your cell and then I called The Planet. Nothing. I tried Clark in case he knew where you were; it was the same with him. I went to the apartments and you guys weren't there. About an hour after I came back Batman came through my balcony doors with you. You were knocked out."

The image of Chloe being carried in Batman's arms flashed through the blonde reporter's mind. She quickly let the image fade.

"Another hour after that, he came in with Superman. He didn't say what happened. Just that Superman will be fine after he was rested. He disappeared without another word. That was so rude!"

"Yeah, they have a knack for doing that," Chloe found herself saying. She cursed mentally because she revealed something about her dealings with Batman.

"_They_ have a knack for doing that?" Lois repeated in question with an arched eyebrow.

"Wait, how do you who Clark really is? How long?" It was a good cover.

Lois stared at Chloe. She hadn't said Clark's name in relation to Superman yet.

"You… you know?" Lois asked. She appeared to be hurt.

Chloe nodded. "I know."

"Wha-Whe-How?" Lois then raised her voice. "Why the hell you didn't tell me?"

Chloe sighed and held on to Lois so that she could calm her down. "Shh!" She used her head to indicate the sleeping Clark. When Lois sighed and relaxed; Chloe then let her go.

"Okay," Chloe began her explanation. "When – since high school graduation. I suspected before that but I didn't _really _know until then. How – Alicia showed me."

"Bitch," Lois muttered and Chloe laughed a little.

"As for us not telling you – that was Clark's decision. He wasn't ready then." Chloe smirked. "I broke a lot of his chairs on his head for being difficult."

Lois laughed. "You did that? If I knew then a chair wouldn't have been the only thing I'd break on his head!"

Chloe laughed. "I think he was going to tell you _this_ year."

"Wait… so you know we…"

Chloe smirked. "That you're doing the ugly with Clark, well Superman?" She then became nonchalant. "Yeah, I know."

Lois' mouth dropped at how her cousin had described her encounters with Clark and slapped Chloe on the same shoulder again. Chloe laughed in reply, even while nursing the pain. Lois turned back to Clark while Chloe's mind wandered, her head moving around adding to the action.

Chloe spotted something by the coffee table. Frowning, she crawled to it. It was black and it definitely looked familiar. She picked it up with both hands and examined it. Her eyes widened. She turned back to Lois.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

Lois turned around and immediately spotted Bruce's headgear the one he discarded after revealing himself) in Chloe's hands. Her eyes widened but she quickly tried to cover her surprise. She really wanted to tell Chloe but it wasn't her place, even if they kept Clark's secret from her.

"I don't know," Lois replied.

Chloe was still examining it and had already noticed pieces of it apparently burnt away. Here was huge evidence of Batman. But, it was the person under the headgear that was peeking Chloe's interest.

"Lois, what would this be doing in your apartment?" Chloe's eyes then widened. "You saw something, didn't you? You saw his face?"

Lois looked at Clark again. "No. I don't know how that got there."

Chloe rushed to Lois' left side and knelt. "You look at me and say that, Lois Lane!"

Lois glared at Chloe. "I didn't see _anything_, Chloe Sullivan!" Oh, she was feeling the guilt.

Both cousins glared at each other for moment but it was Chloe who broke the silence and tension.

"All right. I'm sorry. I get carried away when it's Batman."

Lois smirked. "Don't tell me you like him?" If she only knew who he _really_ was.

"No!" Okay, a little too quickly in replying. "I'm just fascinated by him. It's… it's like when you love a TV show to bits and you want to find every piece of information on it. Spoilers, interviews…" She held up the cowl. "Merchandise."

Lois laughed and turned to Clark again.

"I'm really happy for you guys, Lois," Chloe said, getting the attention of Lois, who looked at her cousin curiously. "What Clark's been saying for the past few years; it's amazing. You're like Lana times a million and you're _nothing_ like her."

"Thank God."

Chloe smirked. "Oh, shut up. You know you like her."

Lois smirked. "Now. Cos I don't see her often."

"Yeah right. Admit it! No sense denying because you buy all her books and you even get discount and…!"

"All right, fine! She's grown on me, okay!" Lois exclaimed, exasperated.

Chloe smiled in victory; Lois rolled her eyes and returned her focus to Clark. She then hugged Lois' left side again while she watched Clark sleeping soundly. Lois' head dropped onto Chloe's and she sighed.

"Get well soon, Mother Hen," Chloe urged and Lois laughed softly. It shouldn't be too long for Clark to recover, depending on how injured he was.

* * *

**Morning**

He slowly opened his eyes, sleep leaving him now. He sucked in a lot of air and exhaled. Then he felt something, something… soft and agreeable. The feeling was coming from his chest. He glanced down, his chin meeting his collarbone. He saw the familiar blonde back of the head and he smiled. She was lying _on_ his right side. Clark looked around and realised that he was in Lois' apartment and that he was on her couch. Not again. It was a big couch though.

He looked at the blonde head again and smiled. Clark stroked her head with his left hand and watched, as she seemed to sense the contact and wake up. She languidly turned her head to look at him and her eyes widened.

Chloe then narrowed her eyes. All cuts and bruises from Clark's face were gone. "Don't _ever_ do that to us again. This _better_ be the last time."

Clark chuckled. "I'll do my best."

She smiled, teeth showing. "That's good enough." She then wrapped her arms around his neck, possessively holding onto him with the left side of her head resting on his right shoulder.

Clark laughed in reply to this and returned the embrace, feeling no discomfort whatsoever, even if she was on top of him. "I'm glad to see you too."

They released each other and Chloe planted a kiss on his forehead. She then looked into his eyes and smiled. "You had us worried there. You looked dead."

"I _felt_ like I was dying, " Clark said, grimly.

"Where were you?" Chloe whispered.

Should he tell her? His memory was back; he remembered everything - the beating, Lex's confession… even Batman saving him. He had to see Bruce.

"Where's Lois?" he tried.

"She's gone to the grocery. I offered to go but 'Mama-Bear Lane' wouldn't have any of it. Stop stalling!"

Clark sighed. "Lex."

Chloe stared at him and she sat up. "W-what?"

Clark sighed again. "He had Kryptonite and he also had one made into a ring… You sure you wanna know?"

She swallowed. "Tell me," she whispered.

Clark was still apprehensive but Chloe's pleading expression couldn't be ignored. How would this affect her taking into account her past involvement with him?

"He beat me with the ring and the rock. He locked me in a cage with Kryptonite bars…" Tears were falling from Chloe's eyes and Clark wiped them way with his thumbs. "Long story short, Batman got me out."

Chloe smiled through her tears; she sniffed and used her right index finger to rub under her nose. "Yeah, I hear he was busy. Apparently, he saved me too."

She seemed to be taking it lightly. Something told him that she would think about what Lex did when he was not around. He wasn't going to push her though.

Clark frowned. "From what?"

Chloe reached across his body, still no discomfort or awkwardness for both of them, and picked up something from the floor. She showed it to Clark; it was Bruce's cowl. Clark took it in his left hand and noticed that bits of it were burnt away. He looked at Chloe curiously. Did Bruce reveal himself to her or Lois? That was the first thing that came to his mind because of the cowl in his hand.

"I can't seem to remember but, apparently I was poisoned with the Joker's toxin," Chloe informed him.

Clark's eyes widened. "How the hell did that happen?" he exclaimed.

Chloe sighed. "Last thing I remember I was following some shifty guys to an abandoned…"

Clark huffed. "Chloe…"

"Clark, don't start! I'm a reporter and…"

Clark sighed. "All right. I know."

Silence and Chloe returned her head to Clark's chest.

Clark was thinking that he _really_ needed to see Bruce. The man saved their lives and at least he owned him a 'Thank you'.

"I called your Mom, by the way," Chloe said.

"What did she say?"

Chloe looked at Clark and smiled. "We have been ordered to report to The Kent Farm when you wake up. A.S.A.P."

Lucky thing it was a their day off. Clark laughed. "We?"

"Indeed. You, me, Lois, Pete and Lana." Chloe then placed her head on his chest again.

"Pete and Lana?" Clark exclaimed.

"Your Mom's cooking drew them in. They weren't busy anyway."

Clark smiled. Maybe he could coax Bruce into coming. It would be good for Chloe and he could get a proper 'Thank you' by receiving his Mom's cooking.

"Chloe?"

She looked at him again.

"Remember when I was sick that time in Smallville," he continued. "… and you were there…"

"When you were recovering…"

"And I called for Lana?"

"What you getting, Clark?"

Clark sighed. What Lex had said was bugging the alien. What if Chloe thought that he didn't appreciate her?

"That must've been hard, wasn't it? I'm sorry. I don't want you feel like I don't apprecia…"

"Kal!" Chloe hissed and Clark narrowed his eyes at that name. She only used that when he was _really_ being annoying and difficult. "Where is all this coming from? I think that you don't appreciate me? Where you getting all this crap from?"

Clark blinked. "I just…"

"Clark Kent, you stupid alien! That's in the past! I don't care about that stuff again and _you_ shouldn't! I thought we went through all this, said our sorrys and moved on?"

He sighed

"Look…" She calmed down. "You don't have to apologise for anything again. We've been through all that. As cheesy as it as sounds, you're like my brother, well now, and isn't that enough?"

He smiled but before he could reply they heard the door opening. Clark smirked at Chloe and pretended to sleep while Chloe just waited for Lois.

There was rustling of bags and tin cans hitting the counter. Lois appeared at the end of the couch and smirked at Chloe. "Now, isn't this a Kodak moment?"

Chloe playfully glared Lois. "Oh, shut up." She got off Clark and the couch. "Your boyfriend's awake." She then headed for the TV while hearing Clark say, "Traitor."

Lois hesitantly approached him. "Clark?"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hi, Lois."

She smirked and knelt down close to his chest. "Are you okay now? Feelin' any pain?"

Clark turned on his left side and watched Lois. "I feel fine. Like myself."

She smiled. "That's good to hear." Thank God, it's not uncomfortable silence and glances.

"How did you know?" he asked and she stared at him.

"You remember?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"Well…" she smirked and paused to irritate him.

Damn you, Lois! "Well?" he urged, not wanting to wait more.

She smirked. "You think I wouldn't know that body and Clark Jr.?"

Clark stared at her. She had known for two years. She was also giving off the impression that she knew before that night he made the first step. Clark laughed and Lois joined in. He placed his left hand on her right cheek and proceeded to stroke it with his thumb. She smiled in at him in reply.

"Guys!" It was Chloe who broke Clark and Lois from their gaze at each other. "Look at this!"

They both looked to Chloe and saw her pointing at the TV. Clark released Lois' cheek and she moved close to him. Chloe turned up the volume on the TV where a fair, brunette newscaster reported the news.

"_Barbara Gordon had been shot in Lieutenant Gordon's apartment while she was visiting her father. It happened at about ten-thirty pm. The Lieutenant himself had been kidnapped by the Joker and subjected to torture in an abandoned Theme Park. There are also reports that he was shown pictures of his daughter's body while she bled. It wasn't revealed what exactly those pictures contained. The Joker was apprehended this morning and taken to Arkham Asylum. It is said that it was the Batman who had arrested the Joker. Miss Gordon is resting in Gotham Central Hospital. When her doctor was interviewed it was revealed that she wouldn't walk again_…"

"Oh, my God!" Chloe exclaimed in disbelief.

Clark too was in a state of disbelief. He had met Batgirl briefly in Gotham when she came onto the scene and did X-Ray her. But, he had kept the secret to himself, he didn't even tell Bruce. What if all this happened while he was saving Chloe and him? He _really_ needed to see Bruce.


	19. Invite

**_Invite_**

**2018 – Smallville**

Lois was driving Chloe's car after Clark, rather Superman had retrieved it for them. He had also found her bag with the keys; it had been in the garbage heap outside of the abandoned club. The wind blew their hairs as Lois sped along the long highway with the top of the car off, and where the fields streteched far on both sides of the road. Clark had told the cousins to head for Smallville, saying that he was going to take care of something. He didn't elaborate but he had taken Batman's mask, so it was logical to think that he went in search of Batman. Did those two know each other so well? A tear trickled down her Chloe's left cheek as the image of Clark's beaten and bruised body haunted her mind. It was something she had never wanted to see.

"Chloe?" Lois.

Chloe sniffed and wiped a few tears away. "Yeah?" She didn't turn away to look at her cousin.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine."

Lois sighed and there was silence between them for a few moments. "He's fine, right?" she then asked, a hint of panic in her voice. She may have known Superman up close and personal, but she hadn't seen him recover from what she had seen last night.

Chloe laughed. "Yeah. He's fine. His body would look like nothing ever happened."

Lois sighed in relief. "Good."

Chloe sighed. "It's just - I thought that was it." She looked at Lois.

"I know," Lois replied. She then smirked and refocused on the road. "Seems like Clark has a Guardian Bat watching over him."

Chloe laughed and looked out her side of the car. "I mean - I know he died once, but Lana was the one who…"

The car swerved uncontrollably, and Chloe's heart started to beat faster for fear that they were going to crash in the fields. Her life seemed to flash through her mind. She looked at Lois and saw that her cousin hurried to get a a grip on the steering wheel. She quickly did and the car was steady

Lois then looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "He died? Wh-When?"

So that was the reason for the broken focus. Chloe sighed in relief. "That's a long story," she said.

"Well you got ten minutes, Sullivan!"

Lois was panicking. Chloe nervously glanced at the road ahead, and then back to Lois. "Easy! Watch the road!"

"I am! I am! When did he die?"

Chloe sighed. "All right! Just… promise me you'll watch the road and avoid any swerving!"

Lois glanced at Chloe and the blonde wasn't convinced. "I will!" Lois reassured.

Chloe looked at her cousin in panic. "I'm _still_ not convinced!"

Lane glared at her cousin, and the blonde smirked. Chloe then began telling Lois of how she had witnessed Clark being shot, and the reasons behind his death.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

Clark landed at the front door to Wayne Manor. He didn't come in his Superman outfit, instead preferring to be casual. Bruce's damaged cowl was in the red backpack that he had slung over his left shoulder. It was the same backpack from his school days. Clark knocked on the door with his right fist and waited for it to open.

Less than a minute and the door opened slowly with Alfred on the other side. "Mister Kent!" he greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Alfred."

"I'm guessing you're here to see Master Wayne."

Clark smiled and nodded. Alfred made way for him to enter and then closed the door behind them. He then led him through the massive hallways to the study. The place was bigger than Luthor's mansion in Smallville. These rich people and their mansions; what's the point?

In the study, Alfred stopped by the piano and looked at Clark. "Are you well, Mr. Kent? Master Wayne told me about last night."

Clark smiled. "I'm fine. I heard what happened here."

Alfred nodded. "Yes. Very unfortunate." He then pressed a concealed switch in the grandfather clock next to the paino. The clock the slid to the left - one of the entrances to the Cave. The butler looked at Clark again and smiled. "He's in the Cave…"

"It's okay, Alfred. I remember the way."

Alfred nodded. "Very good, sir." He then left the study.

Clark walked through the secret entrance and descended the stairs. He came upon the elevator rig but the elevator itself wasn't there. He then glanced down over the edge. He could take the stairs on his left but… what the hey. Clark jumped over the edge and allowed gravity to do its work as he fell through the long route. Lights played on his body on the way down. Very soon after, he saw the elevator and he slowed his pace. He kept it up until he landed gently on the top grid of the elevator. Clark then passed through the space on his left to where the staircase from above ended.

He descended the stairs and walked down the corridor. He glanced to his left where the cabinet was that held Bruce's suit. He always did this every time he came to the Cave. Clark came to the dark main area of the Cave and scanned the surroundings for Bruce. He saw the car near the waterfall and then saw a plethora of what looked like huge plasma screens joined together.

That was situated across from the waterfalls. Also there was a huge executive chair and Clark could see a left elbow resting on the left arm of the chair. Those screens seemed to connect to a huge keyboard of sorts, but it didn't look like a normal keyboard of a computer. It had various sized and coloured buttons. Well, one could say that it was a giant computer workstation.

Clark smirked and approached the workstation. He stood on the left of the chair and folded his arms. On the screens were newspaper articles on the meteor showers in Smallville, articles on Superman and old articles from The Torch (Chloe's ) on meteor freaks. There were also what looked like chemical equations on one of the screens and a picture of a rock of Kryptonite on another. Each screen – with a quick count there were about six screens – displayed some sort of information that related to Superman. What was Bruce doing?

He glanced down at Bruce to his right and saw that the billionaire had his left fist propping his face by the left side of his mouth. Bruce was looking at the screens with a huge amount of concentration.

Clark smirked. "New toy?"

Bruce glanced up at him, only using his eyes, and then looked at the screens again. The fist left his face and Bruce sat up straight in the large chair. Clark Kent had nothing on brooding compared to Bruce Wayne.

"I installed it last year," Bruce said.

Clark looked at the screens again. "I gotta say it's impressive." He looked down at Bruce again. "What you working on?"

Bruce reached forward and pressed a button; the screens flickered off as a result. Clark frowned at this and looked to the billionaire. Bruce had already turned the chair to Clark and was watching him intently.

"What are you doing here, Clark?" Bruce asked.

Clark turned his body to face Bruce, putting his hands in his jeans pockets in the process.

"I just came to say 'Tha…"

Clark didn't get to finish because Bruce getting off the chair and moving away had distracted him. Bruce headed for a worktable and proceeded to pour what looked like coffee from a mug into a cup. He turned around and looked at Clark.

"You don't have to thank me," Bruce said and then sipped from the cup. "You want some coffee?"

Clark smiled. "Nah, I'm good."

Bruce nodded and sipped again. Clark sighed and placed his left hand on the back of the chair.

"Look," he began. "I heard what happened to the Gordons. I'm sorry. Did it happen while you were in Metropolis?"

Bruce placed the cup on the table, put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the table. Clark now noticed that Bruce was in blue-striped pyjamas with an opened dark blue robe. Bruce nodded in reply to Clark's question.

Clark sighed solemnly. "I'm…"

Bruce glared at him. "Don't say it. I've had enough of hearing that."

There was a pause as Clark thought about this. Bruce's parents; he would have, wouldn't he?

"How's Chloe," Bruce asked, getting the attention of Clark. "… and Lois?"

Clark smiled. "They're fine." He was going to say 'Thanks' for Chloe but he stopped himself. "They're probably close to my home in Smallville by now."

Bruce nodded in reply and smiled faintly.

"What happened last night?" Clark asked.

"It was a distraction. Joker made a deal with Luthor whereby Lex got Kryptonite rocks. Joker tricked me into going to Metropolis so he could…"

"Right," Clark interrupted. "So, Chloe…"

"She was in the way. The bomb in The Daily Planet basement was the distraction."

Clark's eyes widened. "There was a bomb at the Planet?"

"No."

Clark sighed in relief.

"Lois knows who I am, by the way," Bruce continued and Clark stared at him. "So, you two can sit by the fireplace and exchange stories."

Clark sighed but then smirked. "Two years and I still can't tell where the joke leaves off and the condescension begins."

Bruce merely smirked in reply. Thinking about what Wayne had just said, Clark reached into the red backpack he brought. He pulled out the cowl and offered it to Bruce. The man before him looked at it curiously and walked forward. He took the cowl from Clark and observed it.

"How did that happen?" Clark asked, indicating the burnt parts.

"Acid. I got sprayed when I was attending to Chloe."

"How bad was it?"

Bruce looked at Clark, curiously.

"Chloe." Clark elaborated.

"I was in time." Bruce then turned away and walked to the worktable. "That's all that matters."

Clark watched Bruce as he examined the cowl by the worktable. It was now or never. He walked forward.

"I came here to ask you something also."

Bruce didn't turn around. "Oh?"

Clark chuckled and walked round the table. They were facing each other, the table separating them.

"Well, we're having a get together at my house in Smallville. Lana, Pete, Lois and Chloe are going to be there. I was - I was wondering if you want to come."

Bruce looked up at Clark as if the alien was out of his mind. "I don't blend in well at a family picnic," grumbled Bruce. Clark raised his eyebrows at the man's response. "I've got work to do," Wayne continued and examined the cowl again.

Clark smirked. "You want me to say 'please', don't you?" Bruce smirked. He didn't look at Clark though. "Look," Kent continued. "Why don't you come? You could bring Alfred and, even though I don't like the idea of you two dancing around each other, Chloe would be happy to see you." Bruce didn't answer. Clark sighed and then continued. "Just this once, let me say 'Thank You'. You did a lot for us last night, given what happened with the Gordons. If you weren't there two lives would have been lost, and I am grateful for that."

Bruce stopped fiddling with the cowl and looked at Clark. "I'll think about it."

Clark smiled. "That's all I ask." He then headed for the waterfall, the back-way out of the mansion. He knew he would get wet but he _would_ dry while flying. He stopped and turned around. "One more thing…"

Bruce looked at him.

"No suits," Clark ended with a smirk and then super-speeded through the waterfall.

Wayne looked upon the waterfall for a moment longer, before continuing the repairs on his cowl.


	20. Home

**_Home_**

**2018 – Smallville**

**Kent Farm – An Hour Later**

Clark opened the front door and entered the kitchen of his home. He immediately spotted his family - Lana, Pete, Lois, Chloe and Mom - surrounding the area and they all turned to look at him. Lois and Chloe smiled and waved at Clark while his mother was the first who rushed towards him and enveloped him a hug. She wasin herearly fifties but she still looked good.

"Thank God, you're okay," his Mom said.

Clark laughed lightly as he deepened the hug. "Me too."

He released his Mom. "Did you see him?" That must've meant Bruce.

Clark nodded. "Yeah. He's… fine." Wayne _seemed _to be fine.

"What did he say?" .

Clark frowned. "He said I didn't have to thank him. But, something's worrying me. He had quite a bit of research on the meteor rocks and a lot of it related to me.

"Why?"

"He didn't say. He's always doing something." Clark then smirked. "Offered me coffee though."

Martha laughed and headed back to the cooker. "What took you so long?" she called back.

Clark smiled sheepishly. "I took the scenic route." That meant he had gone around the world. Martha laughed and nodded.

Just like how Alfred Pennyworth knew Clark Kent was Superman, Martha Kent knew that Bruce Wayne was Batman.Clark needed someone to confide in so that he could deal with Bruce's… ways. He could've just said that he was having problems with 'Batman' but his Mom needed to know the whole story in order to help him. Any problems that Clark Kent/Superman had, he would go to his parents first, well now Mom.

Bruce didn't seem to mind the Mrs. Kent knowing about him. It may have sounded as if he betrayed Bruce but again, Wayne had known her for a while so he knew he could trust her. Besides, Bruce Wayne had a lot of respect for the Kents. Clark still wasn't sure why the billionaire hadn't said anything to Chloe. Why was he waiting? Could it be that Wayne had the same reasons as Clark while growing up?

Lana and Pete approached Clark with huge smiles on their faces. Pete had a grown quite a bit since those days in Smallville High. For one he had gotten taller, a fact he was very proud of, though he still wasn't taller than Clark. Pete Ross was much, much more mature. You look at him and you could see a professional, hard, working man who cared about a lot of things in this world. His main priorities were his family and friends. Of course, now Ross was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt but you could still see his professionalism.

Lana Lang hadn't changed much. The only thing you _could_ say changed was that she had gotten more beautiful, a fact Pete Ross didn't mind mentioning _several _times. Lana had learned to take things as they come and it was probably due to her job, even though facts was what she lived for. She loved writing and travelling to meet people. Of course, Pete and Lana together were still quite amazing in its own right. Who woulda thunk?

"Well, if it isn't the Ross'!" Clark greeted as they approached him.

Lana and Pete had gotten married last year in Smallville. It had been a big year for them both. Lana had released another book on her visit to Africa, Pete had been elected Senator and they had gotten married in a huge ceremony at the church. It was everything Lana had wanted, Pete too.

Lana scoffed. "You mean the _Lang_-Ross'."

Pete narrowed his eyes good-naturedly at her and she smiled innocently at him from his right. Pete smiled afterwards and turned to Clark again. The long time best friends hugged the manly way. It was Lana's turn and she kissed him on the left cheek and then hugged him.

"How you doing, Mister Lana Lang-Ross?" Clark asked with a smirk.

Pete laughed. "I'm good, Superman. I just found out about you and Lois." Pete then poked Clark a few times in the chest. "What took you so long?"

Clark looked over Pete's left shoulder towards Lois sitting at the table and she smiled faintly at him before returning to the conversation that her and Chloe were having. "You know me," Clark said with a smile to the Lang-Ross' but was still watching Lois.

"Look at him all googly-eyes!" Pete teased and Clark looked at him again with a playful sneer.

"So, Clark," Lana began with a smile. "I haven't been to Paris in a long time. Any chance I could get a free flight?"

There was a silence for a brief moment before Pete glared at Lana and then at Clark. "Every time, man. _Every_! Time!" He then huffed and left them for the counter, leaving behind a smiling Clark and a laughing Lana.

"I haven't seen that side of Pete since college," Clark said to Lana, still looking at the grumbling Pete; Ross had detoured to the fridge.

Lana was still laughing, well giggling. "He comes out now and then," she said, affectionately, looking at Pete's back while he was searching through the fridge.

Pete took out three sodas and tossed two of them to Clark; he caught them with ease. Clark gave Lana one and proceeded to open his. Lana showed appreciation towards her husband with a flirtatious grin. "Thank you, Senator!" Pete Ross was Senator of Kansas. Pete's reply was to ignore her, wave his left hand dismissively and sit downwith Lois and Chloe.

"Aww, look at you guys. Don't you think it's getting old?" Clark teased Lana and sipped on his drink.

She blushed and laughed it off. "Oh, stop it."

Clark laughed. "When'd you guys get back?"

"Well, I came back late last night and Pete came back early this morning. We only arrived here about ten minutes ago." She then smirked. "Chloe just told me a lovely story."

Clark's smile dropped. "She did?" He was going to get it now.

Lana laughed. "I'm gonna leave you _this_ time." Clark rolled his eyes and she then got serious. "How are you, really?"

Clark sighed. "I'm good, Lana. But… twice 'Knocking on Heaven's Door' got me thinking about some of the decisions I've made." He looked at Chloe when he had said the last part.

Lana grabbed Clark's left arm and pulled him to the staircase, out of sight from everyone else. "You have _got_ to stop this, Clark," she said to him.

Clark sighed. "I can't, Lana. I just… can't. All I think about is how it would have been if I had done things differently. With Chloe, you… and now Lois. How different it would have been if I had just listened to Jor-El in the first place."

She offered a faint smile. "Things don't turn out the way you think they would, Clark."

"Like you and Pete?"

They gazed at each other and the memories of them 'together' played through their minds. Even though they were still close friends, it was difficult sometimes to not think about their time together. Clark Kent learned to love because of Lana Lang and even though Lana had loved Whitney, her love for Clark Kent had truly run deep. They still loved each other but it wasn't of the romantic kind anymore.

"I admit, back in high school, Pete Ross was very far from being my husband. Look at us now and I truly love him. But, that's just how it goes, Clark. We're all still here, aren't we? Thanks in some part to you. We still talk to each other; we don't hate each other." She then sighed. "I always think now that I should've gotten to know Pete more in high school. I do have regrets myself but you can't let them rule you. You'll just end up depressed." She then rubbed his left arm. "Stop living in the past, Clark."

He smiled faintly. "I know someone who's past haunts him, much more than what I think about. It torments him every day and he can't escape it. No matter how much he tries."

Lana nodded. "He must be miserable," she said sadly.

He smiled. "You'd be surprised."

They looked at each for moment and then Lana smirked. "Come here, you big, blue baby." She then hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. When they released each other, Lana reached up and planted a kiss on his forehead. She smiled at him afterwards and then moved back. She indicated Clark to follow her back to the kitchen "So, what's this I hear about Batman saving you?" Lana asked.

When they entered the area, Pete looked at him. "Yeah, Clark! Chloe and Lois told us the basics but we want the details! What's Batman like?"

Lois looked at Clark as if she knew something that he didn't.

"Did he get his mask?" Chloe asked, looking very interested.

"Yeah," Clark replied, hands in his jeans pocket, and stared at everyone as they watched him.

"Well?" Chloe encouraged him to continue.

Clark smiled. "He sends his best."

"Is he human?" Pete asked; Clark merely smiled as an answer.

Chloe sighed and Clark took the seat on the right of Lois. Lane turned and glared at him. "What?" he asked, getting a bit nervous.

"_When_ were you going to tell me you got shot? Not to mention you _died_?"

Pete choked on his drink. Lana, who was sitting on his left, rubbed his back to soothe his cough. "You got shot and died? When did this happen?"

Mrs. Kent sighed sadly.They didn't like to talk about Clark dying. "That's uh… a long story. Something I don't like to talk about that much." Clark said, looking at Pete sitting across from him.

Pete leaned back in his chair. "Well, you have the whole afternoon and night, Kryptonian!"

Clark sighed and then glared at Chloe. He didn't have to ask because he knew it would have been Chloe who told Lois. Chloe merely sipped her juice and looked innocent.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

The kitchen table and counter were crowded with the family. They reminisced about high school and all the strange events that they had grown up with. Martha Kent seniors had joineda chair at the one end of the table to sit on. Clark sat on the right of Lois at the counter while Chloe was on the other side of it. Pete and Lana were on the other side of the table with Lana still sitting on his left. Juice, water and snacks were laid out on the table and counter. They hadn't had a get together like this for a quite a long time.

The events that had led to Clark's death were told. Lana had gotten quiet because she was reliving it as it was being told. Pete had offered a comforting rub on her back and a left arm around her shoulders. It didn't seem to bother Lois that much; maybe because she had a bit of time to let it process so she could move on from the thought.

The events of the previous night had been told also, much to the horror of everyone else that hadn't been involved. They didn't dwell on Lex Luthor too long though. What they, including Clark, didn't know was that Lex had gotten more than just a visit from Batman.

Chloe had shared a joke about 'Claude' and the family had laughed. It felt good to laugh. Clark had been informed of Lois' almost off-road manoeuvre while on her way back to Smallville. He had smiled at her and she had turned away to ignore him. He knew she was embarrassed just a bit.

Martha then spoke up. "Since we're all sitting here, I might as well go through the sleeping arrangements." Clark knew what was coming. "Lois, Chloe and Lana will sleep in Clark's room. Boys, you got the couches." The boys sighed; the girls snickered. "I don't want any repeats of last time. Not while I'm still alive."

Lana and Clark looked at Mrs.Kent, horrified that she would mention that again. It was something Mister Kent _would _have said. Lois and Chloe snickered, receiving glares from Lana and Clark for their boldness. Pete, however, was lost. "What happened?" he innocently asked.

"You don't need to know," Lana quickly said, grinning nervously.

Pete smirked. "Why'd you go and say that? I _have_ to know now!"

Clark sighed. "Mom!"

Mom was smirking. "No!"

"Would someone _please _tell me what happened?" Pete commanded.

Ross saw his wife and Clark exchange a look and they turned away from each other. It clicked, after seeing that interaction. Pete's jaw dropped comically. He then smirked. "No way!"

"It was about six thirty in the morning," Chloe informed him with a smirk, also mirrored on Lois' face. "I saw Lana fly pass me before I got to the house; it was like she was running for her life! I think she was wearing Clark's shirt."

"Chloe!" Both Lana and Clark commanded her to stop. She just smiled at them.

Mrs. Kent, Lois and Pete were laughing and Lana punched her husband on the left shoulder. It didn't stop him though. "Man, I missed a lot!" He said in between laughs and sipped on his third glass of Coke.

Clark sighed and then frowned in thought. "Well, I guess we're gonna have to decide who gets the floor and who gets the couches."

The laughter was dying down. "What d'you mean, Clark?" Pete inquired. "There are two long couches. You get one and I get the other."

"No. I mean… There may be three of us sleeping in the living room."

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Clark curiously.He grinned sheepishly. "I invited someone over. That's _if _he comes."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door and heads simultaneously turned towards it curiously. Martha looked at Clark before getting off the chair and heading towards the door.

"Who'd you invite, Clark?" Chloe asked before sipping on her juice.

Mrs.Kent opened the door and saw a familiar face outside of the house. She reached for the second door and opened it, a creaking sound following the action. The visitor smiled. "Good afternoon, Mrs.Kent."

Martha smiled. "Hello, Bruce." She then made way for the man to enter. Bruce reached forward and kissed Mrs. Kent on the left cheek.

Everyone else inside was wondering who it was, while Clark got up from his seat and headed towards his mother.

"Bruce, thanks for coming," Clark said Clark offered his hand to the visitor for a greeting shake.

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. Clark Kent actually _invited_ Bruce Wayne to his home? They hardly spoke to one another. What gives? Chloe Sullivan heard and saw who it was and she immediately spat out the juice from her mouth, the liquid landed on Pete's back.

"Hey!" he complained.

Lois watched her cousin with amusement as Chloe went a bit out of sight. The blonde Sullivan nervously fixed her hair and smoothened her clothes, not forgetting to ensure that any remaining orange juice was wiped away from her mouth.

Bruce walked more into the kitchen and smiled at everyone. "Hi," he greeted. "It's been a while."


	21. Past, Present & Future

**_Past, Present & Future_**

**2008 – Smallville**

Twenty-two year old Bruce Wayne sat on the left of twenty-one year old Chloe Sullivan as they watched the seemingly endless fields ahead of them. It was the Christmas holidays but not actual Christmas yet. Chloe had driven Bruce with her car to the long stretch of highway where there were fields on both sides of the road. He was leaving today to go back to Gotham and she wanted to spend some time with him, alone. Besides, they were waiting on Alfred to pick Bruce up.

She still hadn't figured about what was happening between Clark and Bruce. They seemed to have these intense conversations but they didn't argue with each other. The intensity was in their words and they appeared to have some hidden meaning behind them. Chloe hadn't seen anything like it. Something was _definitely_ up with those two. But, she had also noticed the similarities between them – the tragic past and on one night their goals had seemed to be the same.

She glanced at Bruce, using her eyes only, and saw a content look on his face. The gentle wind played with his frat boy haircut as he sighed contently; a faint smile on his lips.

"It's so peaceful here," he commented and then glanced at her.

Chloe immediately turned back to the view for fear that she would have been caught staring at him.

"It is, for the most part," she replied with a slight smile. Chloe then looked at him. "It gets a bit chaotic sometimes you wouldn't believe it." She chuckled. "That's Smallville for ya, City Boy."

Bruce laughed. "Aren't you a City Gal yourself?"

She smiled. "Yep! But, Smallville's home."

He looked ahead again. There was a pause before he spoke again.

"Sometimes, I want to just… leave everything. Start new. Get away from the city."

Chloe looked at his profile. "Why don't you?"

He chuckled. "It's… complicated."

She sighed. "I'm _so_ tired of hearing that."

Bruce turned to her and offered an apologetic expression. "Sorry."

She waved her left hand dismissively. "It's okay. But, I understand."

Bruce smiled at her and looked ahead again, Chloe did the same. There they sat for while just taking in the calming view and wind. Just sitting here could make you forget about everything, well just for a while.

"So," Chloe broke the silence. "What's with you and Clark?"

Bruce chuckled. "You won't stop until you get to the bottom of that mystery, will you?"

She smirked. "I _am_ a reporter."

He smiled. "Ask him."

She frowned. "I already know what he'll say. I want your side of the story, Mister Gotham!"

Bruce smirked. "I'm gonna leave that mystery… unsolved."

She narrowed her eyes at him and then used her left fist to punch him in the right shoulder. Bruce's body moved to the left and came back to its previous position, almost in a comedic way. He merely smirked at her for her efforts. She rolled her eyes and looked ahead. But when he started to chuckle she couldn't help but smile. She was also trying to turn her head away to hide it. Why was she being so embarrassed?

"So, what d'you want for Christmas, Chloe?"

Bruce's voice made her turn back to look at him. She made a show of thinking hard while leaving him hanging. All he did was look at her with a smile, patiently waiting. Damn, she wasn't succeeding in tormenting him. She pursed her lips and then focused on him again.

"Front page of The Daily Planet. My first article was at the bottom of page seventy-three so…"

Bruce interrupted her. "Oh, yeah. I read that!"

Chloe stared at him for a moment. "You did?"

He smiled. "Something about a diplomat's son being arrested in Europe?"

Her eyes widened. "You did read it!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I did. Good article. Who was the anonymous tip?"

She smirked. "A reporter never reveals her secrets."

Wayne smiled. "Riiiight."

She punched him again but this time she initiated the laugh between them. While they laughed they heard a car approaching from their right. Looking in that direction, they saw the familiar black Mercedes slowing down. The car stopped on the other side of the road, behind them, and Alfred exited from the driver's seat. The car was still running. Alfred looked at Chloe with a warm smile, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Miss Sullivan," he greeted.

Chloe smiled. "Hey, Alfred."

Bruce quickly got up and offered his right hand to her. She smiled and accepted the gesture with her left, allowing Bruce to pull her up to stand. He looked at Chloe and smiled. Bruce then kissed her gently on her left cheek. The contact startled Chloe and all she could do was stand there and enjoy it. They then looked at each other and smiled, Chloe was blushing faintly.

"I'll call you but, Merry Christmas."

She chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Bruce."

He smiled and affectionately rubbed her right arm with his left hand. Alfred opened the right back seat and Bruce entered the car. The butler smiled at Chloe and then got into the driver's seat. While Bruce was still looking at her with a smile, Alfred drove off. Chloe couldn't help but wave with her right hand. When she stopped, she looked at the same hand, curiously. She sighed, rolled her eyes and then headed for her car. Damn you, Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**2018 – Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

Damn you, Bruce Wayne. Damn you, Clark Kent! She looked at Bruce as he smiled at everyone. The man looked good in anything. He was wearing grey dress pants, with a black shirt inside and a black coat reaching just below his knees. She hadn't seen him outside a business suit for, well, since he had disappeared. She may had realised how different he looked since coming back to Gotham but _really_ seeing him now, in this way, was making her, well, think very unpleasant thoughts that no one in the kitchen would want to hear about.

And, since when was Clark inviting Bruce to his house? Chloe narrowed her eyes at Clark when he quickly glanced at her before looking at Lois. He can't use Lois to escape this. Pete got up from his chair and approached Bruce. They shook hands.

"Senator Ross," Bruce greeted with a nod.

Pete smiled. "How long has it been?"

Bruce frowned. "I'm not sure."

"Ten years," Chloe found herself saying and everyone looked at her. She _so_ shouldn't have said that.

Bruce smiled at her. "Hi, Chloe."

The air was starting to feel a bit dense for one Chloe Sullivan. She normally talked to Bruce one-on-one but in a room full of witnesses where they could hear her talk to him, it was making her nervous. She glared at Clark and he looked away. Damn you, Clark Kent.

"H-Hi, Bruce." Well, that was pathetic.

"Do you want anything to drink, Bruce?" Lois asked and Bruce and Chloe looked at her. Lois smirked. "Orange juice, perhaps?"

Damn you, Lois Lane! Chloe narrowed her eyes at her and Lois merely kept on smirking; she didn't even look at Chloe. Oh, she was going to kill them both.

Wayne smiled. "Hi, Lois. I'm fine, thank you."

Mrs. Kent spoke up. "Well, Bruce, now that you're here. We were just talking about sleeping arrangements and Clark was wondering who gets the floor and who gets the couches."

Chloe looked at the Kent senior, fearfully. She was trying her very best to hide it. Bruce Wayne and her, sleeping under the same roof? Oh, boy.

Bruce looked at Clark who was leaning against the counter on Lois' left. Her left shoulder was touching his hip. "You wanted me to stay the night?"

Clark grinned, sheepishly. "Um… you don't have to. I thought it would be…"

Bruce smiled. "I'll only stay for dinner."

"Dinner's fine."

That interaction had been quick. Everyone in the room watched in amazement as how intense Clark and Bruce talked to each other. Even though it seemed like a normal conversation, something was going on behind the words.

Lana took the opportunity to approach Bruce Wayne. She was a bit nervous because, well, it was Bruce Wayne; a fact Pete Ross noticed and grumbled to himself. Yes, he was jealous.

The billionaire smiled at Lana Lang. "It's Lana, right?" He offered his right hand for a greeting shake.

Lana was jovial, evident in her smile. She returned the gesture. "Yes. Lana Lang-Ross."

He smiled and looked at Pete with an impressed look. "You're very lucky, Senator." Pete nodded in appreciation and Bruce turned his attention back to Lana. "I read your last book."

Lana smiled broadly again. Pete and Clark exchanged a bemused look; Chloe was still in a daze slightly while Lois Lane was enjoying everything from her uncomfortable seat at the counter. The Kent seniors were also looking on, neither not too sure what to say with everyone in the room. They wanted to thank Bruce Wayne.

Lana's eyebrows rose in delight. "Really?"

Bruce smiled. "I had sent out a donation check the next morning."

Lana's smile couldn't have gotten any broader. Pete and Clark were still leaning against the counter, standing side by side (Pete on Clark's left) with arms folded. They exchanged another bemused look.

"That's… Thank you very much."

Wayne chuckled. "It's no problem. It's actually one of the many donations I make."

"Chloe?" Lois called to Sullivan behind her and the counter. The blonde, seemingly snapping out of her slight daze, glared at Lois. Lane was still smirking. "Didn't you have an appointment with your Dad?"

Chloe Sullivan was going to _kill_ Lois Lane. She was supposed to visit her father at about 2 pm. Chloe looked at her watch on her left wrist - it was 1:45 pm. now. She sighed. She then faked a smile in Lois' direction. "Yeah, you're right." She then looked at Bruce. "Uh… Bruce. I'm sorry to run off and all but I need to see my Dad."

Wayne nodded. "I'll take you."

Pete, Clark and Lana arched eyebrows. Just by that, they sensed something going on here. Well, only Clark really knew what was going on. Chloe smiled her appreciation. "You just got here, Bruce. It's fine. I got my car."

"It's no problem, Chloe. Besides, I haven't seen Smallville in a long time. Care to be my guide again on the way?"

Pete looked at Clark and mouthed, "Again?" Clark lowered his head and was trying his very best to suppress a snicker.

Chloe smiled, broadly. "Sure!" Well, that decision was quick. Chloe glared at Lois on her way to the door, which Bruce opened for her. Bruce smiled at everyone else and then exited the house.

Pete took the opportunity to speak. He tapped his lips with his right index finger, his left arm still resting across his chest. "Okay. So, what just happened?"

**Smallville Care Centre**

Chloe exited the car when Bruce had opened the door for her. She offered an appreciative smile and looked back at the car.

"I can't believe you brought the silver Lamborghini."

Bruce faked innocence. "What?"

Chloe shook her head with a smile. She then walked off towards the entrance muttering, "You rich boys."

The ten-minute drive to the Centre had been a quiet one. She had occasionally, and nervously, glanced at Bruce during the drive. Well, she had wanted to be alone with him, didn't she? Well, she had gotten the opportunity and was nervous all the way through. She could talk to him over the phone, in The Daily Planet and maybe in a room full of people. But, alone?

After she had checked in for her appointment at the main desk, they headed down the halls towards the recreation area. During the walk, she had noticed that people were giving her strange looks, almost envious looks from the female staff. She had lowered her head and tucked strands of hair nervously behind her ears. She was feeling so embarrassed. Lex Luthor had walked these halls many times but it seemed to be different when Bruce Wayne walked them. When she had glanced at Bruce on her right, he had merely smiled and acknowledged everyone who greeted him.

Soon, they entered the recreation area and Chloe scanned the patients for her Dad. She saw him sitting by a table next to the window while reading a book. He had a brown cup in front of him. He picked up the cup and sipped from whatever he was drinking, while not taking his eyes off of the book. Chloe smiled and indicated Bruce to follow her.

It seemed that anyone who had dealings with a Luthor had bad hearts. Well, not so much Mister Kent. But, Gabe Sullivan was in his middle fifties and he had a bad heart. He had had two heart attacks and Chloepractically had ordered him to stay in the Centre where he could be monitored every day because she couldn't do it. She visited him as much as her job allowed it.

Chloe stopped Bruce and she continued on. She sneakily walked to behind her father and then bent down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his left cheek. She did it in such a smooth way that she knew wouldn't make him jump. Gabe laughed and held onto his daughter's arms.

"When did you get back?" he asked and looked up at her.

Chloe smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead. She then took the seat on his right.

"This morning," she replied.

"Well, the nurse said I was going to have a surprise today. I knew it would be you."

Chloe laughed. "How you doing, Pops?"

Gabe narrowed his eyes at her, good-naturally. "Pops? I'm not that old!"

She laughed and then looked over her left shoulder to indicate Bruce to come over.

Gabe continued. "Well, you know, the usual. Haven't passed two heart attacks so I'm good."

When a man dressed in black approached, Gabe Sullivan looked up at him curiously. The Sullivan senior glanced at Chloe, using his eyes only, in question.

Chloe smiled at Bruce on her left and then at her Dad. "Dad, this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce, Gabe Sullivan."

In those two years they had gotten to know each other, not once had Gabe Sullivan met Bruce Wayne. Well, to Chloe, that was a fact. Bruce extended his right hand to her father for a greeting shake. Gabe smiled at him and returned it.

"Bruce Wayne?" Gabe questioned with raised eyebrows. "Really?" He gave a sly look at Chloe and she wondered what that was for. "You didn't tell me you knew Bruce Wayne." Her father was actually smirking.

"Well, it never came up," Chloe replied, nervously.

"It's great to meet you, Mister Sullivan," Bruce said. "You have a beautiful, talented daughter."

Chloe felt like being anywhere but here now. She looked at Dad and saw that he gave her another sly smile.

"Yes, she is," Gabe replied.

"Okay, will you stop embarrassing me?" Chloe scolded her father good-naturally. She also glared at Bruce and he ignored her, but he was smiling.

Gabe laughed. "You know this is very interesting. I still remember when you guys first met. And here you are after all those years."

Bruce and Chloe exchanged a curious look. He wasn't at the alleyway in Metropolis.

The Sullivan senior continued and looked at Chloe. "You were six years old and we were in a Metropolis candy shop. I think it was 'Metropolis Candy.'"

"Very imaginative," Chloe added.

Gabe laughed. "It's still there I think. Anyway, there we were in the line to the cashier and just in front of you was this boy."

Chloe and Bruce listened intently.

"Forgive me for saying this but it was the cutest thing I had seen." Gabe looked up at Bruce. "It was you, Bruce. You were in front of us with I think you said it was your butler."

Bruce smiled. "Alfred." Chloe smiled also.

"You guys introduced yourself and you were hitting it off so perfectly. Bruce, I remember asking for your father."

Chloe looked up at Bruce and saw that he was smiling, but the smile was different, almost nostalgic. Bruce hardly ever talked about his parents and she was a little worried how he would react. But, he was smiling and she smiled too.

Gabe then laughed. "You said he was in the café across the street. I, of course, was a bit disappointed because I wanted to meet your father. He was a great man."

Bruce nodded. "Yes, he was. I'm doing my best to achieve what he and the ones before me did."

Gabe nodded. "Well, from what I read about Wayne Enterprises these days, your father would be proud."

"Thank you, Mister Sullivan. That means quite a lot."

Chloe was still trying to remember if she had met Bruce Wayne in a candy store.

"You don't remember, do you?" her father asked her.

Chloe looked up at Bruce. "Do you?" He shrugged, which wasn't much of an answer. She frowned. "Well, I don't."

Gabe smiled. "Understandable. You were quite young then."

"You'd think I remember something like that," Chloe muttered. She then looked at Bruce and then her father; they both were watching her. She smiled. "Who's up for some Checkers?"

**Half and Hour Later**

With Chloe buckled up in the passenger seat of Bruce's car, Bruce himself got into the driver's seat, closed the door and buckled up. He passed his hands over the steering wheel and sighed. Chloe looked at him. She met Bruce Wayne in a candy store? Why couldn't she remember such an important fact? Though, for some reason, she found herself blushing and it was then that Bruce looked at her. Chloe quickly looked away, out the window to her right.

"Chloe?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. She then turned and looked at him. He was smiling. Boy, was inside this car tense? "What?" she asked, smiling now.

Bruce chuckled and looked away. Chloe was growing more and more nervous. He looked at her again. "Where's the nearest candy store?"

She stared at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

**2022 – Gotham Plaza Hotel**

The Mercedes stopped in front of the red carpet and Bruce smiled at Chloe on his left. She was breathing in and out as if to calm herself down. Bruce reached with his left hand and took her right.

"You'll be okay. Just act like yourself. Natural."

She sighed. "That's what I'm worried about. You don't know these people like I do."

He laughed. "Oh, I have an idea."

She looked at him and couldn't help but laugh at his flirtatious smile. It was then that Alfred opened the door on Bruce's right. He smiled at her reassuringly and exited. He then offered his left hand and she took it with her right. Chloe Sullivan exited the car to a plethora of flashes. She linked her right arm with Bruce's left and they walked forward towards the entrance.

Well, this was of course all new to Chloe Sullivan. She knew about the glitz and glamour but to actually be in it was nerve wrecking. She still couldn't believe she had said yes to this. What was her reason? Oh, right - Bruce Wayne and his ways of persuasion.

"Bruce!" a red-haired reporter called out and Bruce acknowledge her.

Bruce and Chloe walked towards her and Chloe smiled shyly. She knew Bruce was in his element so she was just following his lead.

"Summer!" Bruce greeted and she found herself jealous already that he was on a first name basis with this reporter.

"And, who's the lovely lady, Bruce?" Summer asked, looking at Chloe. Summer Gleeson?

Bruce smiled and released his arm from Chloe. He placed his left hand on the small of her back and Chloe leaned into him, smiling more confidently to the mass.

"This is a very old friend. Chloe Sullivan. She works for The Gotham Globe." He then placed his right hand to block the left side of his mouth as if to whisper something to Summer and the crowd. "She'll be ticked off with me for calling her old though."

Everyone laughed and Chloe couldn't help but whack him on the left shoulder, playfully sneering at him. She laughed and smiled afterwards. Bruce looked at her with an innocent face and relayed it to the crowd.

"I didn't say anything," he said, innocently.

He then guided her forward towards the entrance, flashes following them all the way.

Chloe leaned into Bruce to whisper to him. "Christ, I'm blind."

Bruce laughed and leaned into her right ear. "Doesn't look so good on the other side, does it?"

She laughed despite herself. "No."

"By the way, good one hitting my arm."

She smirked. "You said to act natural."

He laughed and they entered the Hotel; both knowing what lay ahead. Chloe Sullivan still wasn't prepared for it though. This night could go so wrong and in front of high-class people. Chloe sighed and grew strength from Bruce. No matter what, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen. Didn't make her more confident though. Bruce owed her after this and she already had an idea what that could be.


	22. Eternal

**_Eternal_**

**2010 – Smallville**

Clark leaned his right side against the right side of the windowsill with arms crossed, looking out of the barn as he did so many times. Tonight was the night he was going to tell her that he was leaving. At dawn he was… flying off. He was nervous, oh was he nervous. All he had to say was that he was going; that seemed really difficult. You'd think he would have experience in these things from his relationship with Lana. He had told Chloe earlier in the day and she had ordered him to not stay away too long. Who would she complain to about being a 'lowly human'?

"Let's see – you graduated and thank _God_ I don't have to hear any more about Lana. So, what else is there to brood about?"

He smiled after hearing her voice. Lois. Clark chuckled and turned around to face her. She was standing arms crossed by the staircase, smirking as she always did in that challenging manner. Arms still crossed, Clark leaned his back against the window, still smiling at her. For about half a minute they just stood there, looking and smiling at each other like idiots.

"You know how much I hate uncomfortable silences?" she said through her teeth with the smile still on her face. "This is the freakiest."

Clark's only reply was a chuckle. With the smile still plastered on her face, she somehow threw a scornful look at him. Funny thing was he knew now what looks were what, even if they're hidden behind others, if that made sense.

Then it broke – she sighed, rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air.

"For cryin' out loud! Will you stop it?" she huffed.

He chuckled again and she rolled her eyes and sighed again. But she surprised him when another smile adorned her face and it wasn't forced. He wanted to be close to her in order to tell her but there was something about the distance between them that made him just a tiny bit less nervous. Though, Lois wasn't helping the situation because now she was walking towards him.

"So… you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?" she continued, still approaching, arms still crossed. She was _still_ smiling. "You _still_ need a kick to the head."

Clark was smiling, faintly, while watching her movements. She finally stood on his right leaning her left side against the window. He turned to face her, arms crossed and leaning his right side against the window. Again, there was the silence, but one of them had gotten serious. Clark. His smile dropped and his face showed that there was something huge on his mind.

This made Lois… concerned, and she stepped forward, hesitantly. However, she took another step, and another, and another, until she was standing in his personal space. Both of them hadn't taken their eyes off of each other.

"What?" she asked, the concern very visible in her eyes.

He watched her for a few seconds before he sighed, closed his eyes and lowered his eyes. Lois surprised him when she held his chin with her right hand and lifted his face up to hers. He opened his eyes and looked at her, partly surprised, partly curious.

"None of that," she said.

He wanted to tease her for being emotional and sentimental, but he knew this wasn't the time for that. This was important. He sighed again and she released his chin.

He took a few seconds to build up his courage. All his powers couldn't help him now. Clark blinked, once, twice and then let it out.

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow. Morning. Dawn." Cliché, yes.

Lois smiled faintly. She was trying to hide her real feelings. "Where you going?" she asked. "Metropolis? New York? D.C.? … Gotham?"

He sighed and took a few seconds again. "I'm leaving… this… country. America." He then laughed nervously. "I'm going to travel the world."

Lois just… stared at him for a moment, before she stepped back a little.

She blinked… and then breathed in. "Why?"

"I… I need to go."

"Why?"

He didn't know what else to say. "I just… need to go."

"Why?"

"Lois!"

She sighed. "That's all you're going to say?" she exclaimed, incredulous. She then shook her head. "So, this is what it feels like on the other end."

Clark was confused. "What you mean by that?"

She raised her right hand to dismiss his question. "Forget it."

"Look, it's just something I have to do. That's all it really is."

She closed her eyes, sighed and then nodded, accepting it. Lois then opened her eyes to him again.

"Will you be gone long?" she asked.

Clark sighed, unsure of it himself. "I don't know. As long as it takes."

She nodded and then there was the silence, again. After a few moments, Lois then smiled and approached him. She tugged the second button on his red plaid shirt with the index finger and the thumb of her right hand.

"Don't stay away too long, Smallville."

Clark finally smiled. "I'll do my best."

She returned the smile and then walked away, towards the stairs. Clark was debating whether to tell her about his feelings. But, should he really when he was about to leave? Even though he was debating it, his legs weren't cooperating because he was walking towards her. Before she was at the stairs, Clark reached with his right hand for her left shoulder.

He touched her. "Lois…"

Suddenly, Lois whirled around and hooked her arms around his neck, pulling his head down. Lips met lips, passionately. Clark was of course surprised, but that lasted for a nanosecond because he reciprocated, holding onto her hips, pulling her in closer. Everything else seemed to have closed off for him because all his energy and concentration was on the woman in front of him. Hard to believe he couldn't stand her before. But that was a long time ago.

Too soon, probably for both of them, the contact was broken. Lois hadn't broken her hold on his neck though and he hadn't released her hips. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Clark smiled at her, faintly. What to do or say next?

She cleared her throat and then let go, heading towards the stairs and descending. Clark watched her go, confusion all over his face. Soon after, he heard a car starting up and Clark rushed to the barn window. He saw her car leaving the farm. Did she run to the car? Should he go after her? Clark then decided to let her be. She looked a bit confused after their… whatever that was. Clark sighed as he watched the dust from her exit dissipate.

* * *

**2018**

**Late Afternoon**

Clark was leaning against the window, the same position as always. He was thinking about all the other times he had stood here, those times where he looked to the skies, hoping for answers; those times…

"Brooding?"

He couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Lois; he could hear the smile in her voice. He didn't turn around because he knew she would come up close to his left. It was interesting how they knew each other by now. He felt her next to him.

"Which is it this time?"

He laughed. "I was…" he hesitated at first. It was something they hadn't talked about since he had returned to America, even after all that had happened to this point. "I was thinking about the last time we stood here."

There was a pause and he smiled, because he knew she was reliving it.

"When you were leaving," she finally said, after a few seconds.

"Yeah."

He then looked at her, her profile, as she gazed to the outside.

"I wasn't thinking." She then glanced at him for a brief moment before turning back to the window. "W-well I w-was… just…"

He laughed because of her hesitation. Then, they were both distracted when they saw Bruce's car pull up close to the barn. What they were about to see would be totally unexpected and… strange.

Chloe exited the passenger seat with a huge brown bag in her right hand. She was laughing as she closed the door with her left hand. The same hand dug into the bag and pulled out what looked like chocolate. She was stuffing her face and laughing. Bruce emerged from the driver's seat and he too had a bag in his hand.

The funny thing was both Clark and Lois got an image of Batman sitting on a bench digging into the bag of candy and eating, enjoying every bite with a satisfied grin. It was hilarious. They both looked at each other with smirks on their faces. When they looked outside again they saw Chloe throw some candy on Bruce.

Lois sighed and the sarcasm began. "Oh come on, Chloe. That's original." She had said the remarks loud enough for Clark to hear.

"It's weird seeing him like that, isn't it?" Clark asked her and she looked at him.

"What?"

"Bruce. Bruce being…" He pointed at the billionaire and Chloe standing by the silver Lamborghini eating candy. "like that. You know, knowing what he's _really_ like."

She arched her left eyebrow. "What he's _really_ like?"

Clark smirked. "Bat…"

Her eyes widened. "Oh my, God! You know!"

Clark merely smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"How long?"

This is when he grew a bit nervous because he knew Lois would blow up more.

"Two years."

"Two years?" she exclaimed and glared. Oh boy.

Lois turned, stepped forward and started to poke him in the chest with her right index finger.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me anything?" she exclaimed. "What were you waiting for?"

Clark looked at her confusion. She then walked away but she didn't go to the stairs _this_ time.

"Why was I the one left out of everything? All these things were happening – you losing your powers, you dying, you…"

He grinned sheepishly. "There's a lot more." But, then he saw something, rather, some_one_ behind her. This was going to be interesting cos Lois was in panic mode.

"Chloe knowing everything. Damn it, everyone!"

"Lois!" He was warning her.

"You'd think us sleeping together, and not only once I might add, would knock some sense into…"

Clark's eyes widened and the person behind Lois made a sound, making her stop immediately. Lois looked at Clark, fearfully. Her eyes were wide. He passed his right hand over his face and closed his eyes. This was not going to be good. He peeked through the space between his fingers and watched as Lois, arms crossed, turned around to face the person.

"Mrs. Kent!"

He knew there was a nervous smile on Lois' face just by looking at the back of her head.

Mom's mouth was open because she didn't know what to say after what she had just heard. Everyone knew that Lois and Clark were together now but they, excluding Chloe, didn't know about the two years of Superman's… night visits to Lois'.

"Uh…" Mrs. Kent stammered. She then looked past Lois, to Clark. "I need your help." She then retreated.

Clark couldn't hold it anymore. He started to laugh, but he was trying his best to suppress it so it sounded strangled. He walked past Lois and she pushed him.

"You could've…" she began her protest but Clark cut her off.

"I tried." He then looked back at her from the stairs. "It was fun though."

He quickly made his exit when she narrowed her eyes.

**Outside**

"I haven't had this much candy since… well, I can't remember," Chloe said to Bruce, who was on her right. They were leaning against the left side of the car.

Bruce smiled after finishing another piece. "Same here."

Chloe laughed and glanced at him. "So… how did Clark rope you into coming? You guys never seemed buddy-buddy. No, wait. I think I should be asking, 'why'."

"You should ask him. I was just as surprised as you."

She laughed. "I knew that was coming. You guys always seem to avoid answers." She then nudged him with her right shoulder. "Still doesn't help the secret affair case."

Bruce laughed. "He left me for Lois."

She spat out a piece of candy and stared at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"I can't believe that came out of your mouth! I'm going to tell him."

Bruce continued laughing. "He'll ignore it. You got no evidence, Sullivan."

She rolled her eyes, playfully. "Damn! I forgot to bring my recorder. It's in my bag in the kitchen."

He smiled. "Well, you better get it." She looked at him curiously. "For the interview, remember? I promised you."

She smiled, broadly. "Now?"

"Yes, now."

With a huge smile, she slapped her brown bag on his chest and Bruce held it with his left hand. Chloe then headed into the house. Bruce watched her go and saw her pass Clark, who had just exited the barn. Clark looked at Chloe's enthusiasm curiously and shot the same look to Bruce. The billionaire reached with his right hand into Chloe's bag of candy and pulled out a piece of chocolate. Wayne then tossed it to Clark, who caught it with his right hand easily. Clark smiled, held up the chocolate signalling 'thank you', tossed it in his mouth and headed for the house. Bruce surveyed his surroundings, breathed in the air and patiently waited for Chloe to return.

* * *

**2022**

**Gotham Plaza Hotel**

"Wow!" Chloe breathed.

"You've been here before," Bruce reminded her.

"Yes, but I haven't been in this area and I haven't _seen_ this place this glamed up."

Bruce laughed in reply.

They had entered a huge reception area, through two huge white fancy doors, which had been, as Chloe had said, glamed up. There was a huge, glittering chandelier in the middle of the room; tables around the room were stocked with champagne, glasses and food. There was also a huge cleared area under the chandelier, probably dancing.

Directly ahead of them, near the wall was a small presentation stand. There was something behind a red cloth and Chloe became _very_ interested. She nudged Bruce and he looked at her.

"What is that?" She pointed at the red fabric.

Bruce looked at it. "You'll see."

"No hints?"

He smiled. "Nope."

She gave him a pleading look. "Oh, come on."

"No."

She sighed and Bruce chuckled. Chloe then nudged him forbeing uncooperative. She looked ahead and spotted someone familiar; she smiled. Clark, also dressed in a tuxedo, approached them with a smile.

"Ah, Mister Kent!" Bruce greeted, staying in character.

Clark stopped in front of them and offered his right hand to the billionaire. Bruce looked at it and then shook it.

"Mister Wayne," Clark nodded. "Any idea what's behind Curtain Number One?"

"Can't you reporters be patient?" Bruce looked at both of them in turn, Chloe first.

"No," was the reply from both Chloe and Clark.

Clark glanced at their joined arms and raised a left eyebrow. He looked at Chloe.

"Chloe?"

She smiled. "Yep?"

Clark glanced Bruce. "He's your date?"

"Yep."

Clark sighed. "You know, I'm getting tired of this. Who's gonna hear us now? This place is loud."

"I see," Bruce said, his tone changing. "Oracle would beg to differ.She also picked up two signals in Lois' hotel room. Care to share?"

Chloe arched an eyebrow and smirked at Clark. The alien in question glared at her.

"Her hotel is bugged?" Clark asked Bruce.

Bruce merely smiled and Chloe would have but she spotted someone approaching them, someone bald in a tuxedo.

"Oh, great," she muttered and sighed.


	23. Panic

**_Panic_**

**2018 – Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

With a huge grin on her face, a silver recorder holding Chloe Sullivan, reporter for The Daily Planet, approached the billionaire Bruce Wayne. He was leaning his backside against the driver's side of his silver Lamborghini – the left side - with his hands in his dress pants pockets, his right foot crossed over his left. He was smiling at her because he knew that Miss Sullivan was waiting for _this_ particular interview for years. He owed her this.

Finally! That was the word that rang through Chloe's mind as she neared Bruce. She stopped on his right, still smiling at him. Bruce offered the brown bag in his right hand.

"Candy?" he asked, slightly waving the bag.

Chloe reached in and pulled out a blue Gummy Bear. She then tossed it in her mouth, glaring at the billionaire afterward.

"Give me my bag!" she ordered, playful scornful look in full force.

Bruce smiled and gave her the large brown bag that was in his left hand. Chloe grabbed it with her left hand and walked past him to lean against the car on his left. She pushed the record button on the silver recorder and clipped it on the neck of her blouse. It was small and light enough and she made sure she had gotten a clip for it.

Still chewing, she cleared her throat. "Okay. First question, Mister Wayne." Chloe then looked at him. "What the hell happened in 2009?" She was being business-like but also a bit playful.

Bruce became serious, which made Chloe a little concerned. Maybe that wasn't the best way to start but she had to know herself. Then, she became confused when he smiled at her.

"Next question," he said.

Chloe stared at him for a short while. Damn him. She sighed and then continued. "All right. Where were you for seven years? You had some people concerned."

He was still smiling. "Travelling."

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "Travelling?"

"The world, Miss Sullivan."

Again, she stared at him. Her mind immediately went back to Clark and his journeys. What if they came across each other and weren't saying anything? But, why would they do that anyway?

"Where did you go?" she pressed.

Bruce looked ahead. "Oh, all over. Spent most of my time in the East."

"Doing what?"

He looked at her and merely smiled. She knew him enough now to recognise that that meant he wasn't going to answer; she had used that particular action several times herself. However, she quickly realised that they were staring at each other and Chloe looked down, at her brown bag, to avoid any more of… whatever what was going at this very moment.

Right. The… interesting stuff; she looked at him again. "You've been branded as a self-centred playboy by the people of Gotham and there is evidence to prove it. So the question is: what is Bruce Wayne _really_ like when he's sitting on the couch at home? What does he think about besides cars, models and charities? And, what are your thoughts about being branded as the self-centred playboy?"

Bruce smirked. "That's three questions, Miss Sullivan."

Chloe smiled and flirtatiously said, "In order, please."

He laughed. "Well, other than, as you pointed out, cars, models and charities, I… sleep. And, whatever the press says doesn't really bother me."

She wanted to smack him. He wasn't _really_ answering her questions. She could sense him holding back for some reason. Chloe sighed and stopped the recorder. But she quickly activated it again because what she was about to do she wanted to keep. She looked at Bruce again and saw that he was watching her actions with curiosity and confusion.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, exasperated.

Still confused, he replied, "What?"

"You're not answering my questions!" She then continued before he could answer. Since his answer to her first question, Chloe had a feeling that the interview wasn't going to go be a good one. "You're avoiding! Another thing, I know you're hiding something from me. I have the feeling you and Clark know something I don't."

Direct, yes, and not forgetting that she was recording everything. Bruce was just… watching her and she started to get uncomfortable from his intense gaze. But she couldn't break the focus because she was, since for a long time, drawn into his eyes. They had… changed. Bruce reached with his left hand for the recorder and switched it off. Chloe didn't object to it, even though where it was placed, she was so concentrated on him. He, also, hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"Chloe…" Bruce began but Chloe cut him off.

"Something happened, didn't it? Something happened after Chill's trial that made you disappear." She then paused for a moment, hoping he would say something. Sighing because he didn't, Chloe continued. "Rachel told me about the gun, Bruce. She told me about you going to see Falcone."

This was when he looked away, ahead, and sighing softly afterwards.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

She paused again to give him chance to answer; again he didn't.

The act had crumbled when he first saw Rachel after his return to Gotham, and Bruce felt like he was there again. He had learned how to lie in order to keep the façade up and he was good at it. But, was he feeling the same thing for Chloe that he did for Rachel? This was Chloe; someone he had known for two years before he left, and another two after he had returned. If he told her, would it drive her away? She knew about Clark and they seemed closer but, he was not Clark and Batman was _not_ Superman.

"Have I told you how much you've changed?" Chloe enquired and Bruce finally looked at her again.

He finally smiled, albeit faintly. "Once, I think."

Chloe smiled. "Well, you have. There's something…" She pushed her face closer to him as if to get a better look. "different, other than your appearance, and I can't seem to figure it out. I can read Clark like a book and I _know_ he knows something about you."

The hell with it; Bruce inched his head towards hers. They were now centimetres away. "Well, here's your chance."

She froze when she realised how close their faces were; Chloe didn't know what to do. Well, if she was honest, closing the gap and kissing him was on her mind but she was hesitating. Though, the smile on Bruce's lips was making it harder for her to hold back. However, their faces seemed to be nearing anyway.

"You seem," she began, whispering. "to have…" She then swallowed. "matured." Damn her brain for not thinking now. That sounded… _im_mature.

"Really?" he whispered and now their lips were mere inches from each other.

In fact, there was a faint touch.

"CHLOE!" came a shout from… somewhere and their heads immediately stopped and moved back. The voice sounded almost desperate, and she knew that voice.

Curses

There was only _one_ thing on Chloe's mind: MURDER, of the first degree. She looked past Bruce and he turned his head to his right. It was Lois, standing on the porch of the house. Lois waved. Lois smiled. Lois was so dead.

"I need your help with something!" Lois shouted. "NOW!"

Chloe was glaring. "Can't it wait?"

"NO!"

Chloe sighed and looked at Bruce. He turned and smiled at her, using his head to indicate Lois. He was telling Chloe to go see Lois. She smiled faintly and then stomped her way towards Lois, glaring all the way, hands balled into fists. Bruce leant against the car with his hands in his pockets and, again, patiently waited.

Chloe stood at the base of the steps leading up to the porch; her arms were folded and she was glaring at her cousin. "What?" she questioned, a little bit harshly.

Mrs. Kent and Lana exited the house and they were worried. They had heard a desperate shout and they came outside to see if there was something wrong. "Lois, we heard you shouting," Mrs. Kent said. "Is everything all right?"

With arms folded now, mirroring her blonde cousin, Lois looked at Mrs. Kent with a smile. "Everything's okay." She then looked at Chloe. "I was just talking to Chloe."

"If she's standing there," Lana said, indicating Chloe, "what's with the shouting?"

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "Lois?"

"Lois!" That was Clark.

They looked behind Chloe and saw Pete and Clark running towards them. They were coming from the fields. Well this was amusing - one shout from Lois and the whole house came running.

Lois held up her right hand to stop any questions. "Before you ask, everything's fine, Smallville."

"I'm still waiting, Lois," Chloe said through gritted teeth and everyone saw it. She turned around to see what Bruce was doing. She narrowed her eyes. Chloe had just caught a glimpse of him laughing before he turned his head away to avoid her. Making a note to scold him, she turned back to Lois; her arms still crossed. "Okay, Lois. Fun's over. What d'you want?"

Everyone, excluding Lois, turned to Chloe. The blonde appeared pissed off and they were wondering what brought it on? What was Lois shouting for? Only Lois and Chloe knew why. Thr brunette reporter smiled, as if nothing ever happened. "Coffee?" She would wait until Chloe and her were alone, then they would… talk.

Chloe just stared at her. Lois shouted, no, _dragged_ her away from… For cryin' out loud! COFFEE! She should've brought her baseball bat. She made another mental note: check the trunk. Glaring at her cousin, her arms still crossed, Chloe turned to her left and walked back to Bruce, calmly.

Everyone, except Lois, was still confused. They watched the blonde walking towards Bruce. The billionaire himself looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh. What the hell was going on? They all looked to Lois for an answer to that question. The eyebrows of the woman in question shot up. "What?" she asked, directing it at everyone around her.

With sighs and shake of the heads, they cleared off, going to back to whatever they were doing before hearing a panicked Lois. Martha and Lana returned to the kitchen, while Pete headed back to the fields. Clark, however, stayed behind, hoping to get an answer out of the woman. "Lois?"

Now, she was watching Chloe and Bruce. She then looked away and to Clark. "I don't know," she said.

Still concerned, Clark climbed the stairs and faced her left, her left elbow almost touching his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently.

She was watching Chloe; her face said that she looked guilty. "It's nothing." She then looked at Clark, offering a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Clark. Pete's waiting."

He stepped forward. "Lois…"

"They were about to kiss."

Okay, that was… something. Wait… "Say that again."

Lois didn't turn back to Bruce and Chloe; her full attention was on Clark. "Bruce and Chloe. Near lip lock…" She then sighed. "I don't know. I guess I panicked for some reason."

Clark looked at the two in question, a serious look on his face. Things seemed to be getting serious. He was always in two minds about this whole Bruce/Chloe situation. On one hand he could see how happy she was with him and Bruce himself seemed… normal. So, it was good for both of them. But he _knew_ Bruce and because of that Clark was worried.

He looked at Lois again. "Why?"

She shook her head. "Maybe… because I know about his night activities? About what I heard he could do? It actually scares me."

"What you heard he could do doesn't scratch the surface."

She looked at Clark, a hint of fear in her. "That doesn't help me, Smallville."

He sighed and slapped the brown work gloves he had taken off onto his left hand. "I'm sorry."

"I saw him last night and I just…" She indicated Bruce. "He isn't the man standing there. I'm really worried, Clark. I know I'm being paranoid but…"

Clark touched her left shoulder with his right hand. "Lois, stop." She sighed and he could see her relax; she also leant a bit on him. "Look, I'll talk to him. See what he says. I know he'll do his best to ensure anyone's safety, Chloe included. At least that's something. But, I know what you mean cos I've been thinking about the same thing."

Lois looked up at him. "Have you ever said anything to him?"

Clark rolled his eyes and sighed. "A few times."

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't really say anything. That's just the way he is. But, I'll try again."

"Hey! What's the hold up?" That was Pete calling from far ahead. "I'm starving here, Kent!"

Clark smiled and looked to Pete. "Keep your shirt on, Senator!" Pete put his hands on his hips. "Seriously, keep it on!"

The Senator huffed and headed back to Mister Kent. Lois smiled softly and nudged Clark. "You better go, Smallville. The hay needs forkin' and the tractor…"

"I know, I know," Clark laughed. He rubbed Lois' left shoulder with his right hand, and then headed down the stairs. On his way he glanced at Bruce and Chloe. He knew this dinner meet was going to be interesting.

**Meanwhile…**

"So…" Bruce began.

Chloe had taken up the place she had been before Lois'… annoyance. "It's nothing."

"You sure? I noticed quite a gathering over there." She sighed, closed her and lowered her head. "Chloe?" There was concern in Bruce's voice.

"Can we talk about something else?" She then looked at him, using a pleading look.

Bruce smiled. "I'm still trying to picture a six-year old Chloe Sullivan. Help me out here."

Chloe broke into a grin and then laughed softly. "Only if you draw up an image of a seven-year old Bruce Wayne."

He chuckled. "Deal."


	24. Dissent

**_Dissent _**

**2018 – Smallville**

**Kent Farm - The Barn**

**Night **

A white cloth with red, miniature squares covered the large wooden table that was big enough for eight people. Martha was sitting at the head of the table and Clark and Lois were on the other end, Lois on Clark's left. To the left of Mrs.Kent, on that side, were Bruce and Chloe in that order. The blonde Sullivan had quickly called for the seat next to Bruce before they had sat down, much to amusement of the Kent seniors, Pete and Lana. Clark and Lois didn't have much of a reaction. They had just… watched. Because of the amount of people they had decided to have the dinner in the barn.

Across from Bruce and Chloe, on Martha's right, were Lana and Pete in that order. The table was laid out with hot, mouth-watering food. The smell did it alone. Lana had helped out, the best she could, Mrs. Kent to prepare the dinner. She had made the salad and the mixed rice while Mrs. Kent had done the roast chicken and baked potatoes. There were also mashed potatoes and an apple pie among the food. Pete Ross hadn't eaten like this in a very long time and his eyes were very nearly about to pop out of his sockets. Clark was laughing at his old friend and shaking his head.

"Well…" Mrs. Kent began, looking at everyone. "Dig in."

And they did. Lana quickly reached for the salad bowl and began putting some on her husband's plate. Bruce sat quietly while surveying the group. This was a bit overwhelming because he hadn't been among _this_ many friends in a long time. Sure he could sit in a room full of people and be the playboy but _this_… He needed to escape. He couldn't wait to be among the buildings of Gotham again.

With a grin on her face, Chloe reached for the mixed rice bowl and began scooping up some onto her plate. She looked to her right to Bruce and nudged him with her right elbow. He quickly looked at her. "Rice?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Bruce looked at the rice bowl for a brief moment before nodding. "Sure."

Chloe put two spoonful of rice onto his plate and smiled at him. She noticed that he was looking around the table as though he were nervous. She nudged him again. "I am _not _taking out anymore food for you."

Bruce was confused. "Sorry?"

She leaned closer to him, to whisper, "Stop sitting there like you have to go to the bathroom. Loosen up! Dig in!"

"Now, tell me what you think of the rice," Lana said to Pete, getting the attention of everyone, including distracting Chloe and Bruce.

The Senator made a show of scooping up a spoonful, slowly bringing the silver utensil to his mouth, tasting just a bit with his tongue and finally taking the whole spoonful. He chewed, and chewed, and chewing, and chewed until, finally, he swallowed. Pete then looked at Lana on his left.

"Needs salt…" He stopped and then smirked. "and taste."

The table went silent, eagerly waiting for Lana's reply. Lois was stifling a laugh and she hid her face on Clark's left shoulder. At the same time, she laced the fingers of her left hand with Clark's left. This was a surprise, given where they were, but before the Superman in hiding could think about it more, Pete was whacked on his left cheek, with a spoon, Lana's spoon. Everyone laughed as Pete rubbed his cheek. He was smiling though. She held up the spoon in her right hand once more as a threat and Ross quickly replied,

"It's good."

"Yeah, Lana," Chloe added.

Lana lowered the spoon and looked at everyone with a smile. "It wasn't all me." She smiled at Mrs. Kent and then gave her husband a playful scornful look. Lois, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and Clark poked her in the ribs with his left elbow to make her stop. She jumped and glared at him, Clark just ate a spoonful of mash in reply.

"Don't think you're off the hook after that distraction," Chloe whispered to Bruce.

The billionaire surveyed the table, seeing how busy the people were as they helped themselves. Bruce quickly glanced at Clark and Lois and saw that Clark was watching him while Lois was reaching for chicken. Kent arched a left eyebrow and Bruce sighed, looking at his plate again. He nodded back and then began emptying some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

A few minutes later after the serving, everyone was in the middle of eating. Compliments were passed to Mrs. Kent, jokes were told and, Clark and Lois were mostly quiet. The Senator of Kansas wanted to know Bruce Wayne's thoughts on Batman, after all the billionaire was from that city. Clark hadn't given Pete much of an answer but anything about the man who could save Superman would be good enough.

"So, Bruce," he began and getting the attention of said when he looked up in mid-chew. "… what do you think of Batman?"

The table was silent again because for most it was a weird and funny question, at least to Mrs. Kent, Clark and Lois. Lois, especially, wanted to know what Bruce thought about… himself, so she had immediately swallowed her food and arched an eyebrow at the billionaire.

Bruce looked around the table and swallowed. "Well…" he began and it was at that moment Lois chose to drink some cola from her glass. "the guy dresses up as a bat." He then chuckled. "He clearly has issues." Wayne had reiterated the tone and almost the exact words he had said once before.

There were chuckles from most of the people seated at the table while Clark was sighing and rolling his eyes mentally. Lois, however, snorted, choked and the cola sprayed out of her nose. She was desperately trying _not_ to laugh and failing miserably. Everyone looked at Lois and laughed lightly but then she started to cough. "Sorry," she managed, got up and ran out of the barn, coughing and blowing her nose all the way. They watched her go with slight confusion on their faces. Clark quickly got up and headed after her but not before using his head to indicate Bruce. He had directed it for his mother, signalling that Lois knew about Bruce Wayne and Batman. Mrs. Kent looked back in concern as Lois and Clark exited the barn.

"Was it something I said?" Bruce asked, feigning innocence. He very well knew that those words would get to Lois.

"I don't know," Chloe replied, a little bit concerned after hearing her cousin's fit of coughs.

Pete Ross however was trying his best not to laugh, both at what Bruce had said and Lois, while Lana was trying her best to make him stop, elbowing him and tapping his left thigh. He _was_ concerned about Lois, however what had just happened was cracking him up. Then, a cell phone started to ring and Bruce, Lana and Pete began checking their own. Chloe hadn't a phone on her because, well, it had been destroyed.

It was Bruce's cell in the end. He looked at the caller I.D. and then smiled apologetically at the people around the table. "I'm sorry. I have to take this," he then said seriously, got up and then left the barn.

Chloe poked at her food with her fork as she watched him go outside. Bruce had looked very concerned. Wonder what that was? When he was out of sight, she sighed, looked at her food and continued poking. "I hope Lois is all right," Mrs. Kent said, offering a hopeful smile.

"Chloe?" Lana got the attention of the blonde. She had noticed Chloe being a little bit spaced out when Bruce had left the table. "You okay?"

The blonde stared at her for a brief moment before laughing nervously. "Yeah, I'm good." She began eating again, quickly glancing to the outside for Bruce. She saw Lois and Clark pass the entrance and they were heading to where Bruce had gone to. Curious.

**Outside**

Bruce closed the phone and looked up when Clark and Lois approached him. He was serious, Batman serious. "Nice one, Pointy Ears," Lois said, sarcasm in full force. She was talking a bit strangely because of the incident not too long ago. 'Talking through her nose', so to speak, or 'talking up her nose'.

"I know that face," Clark said. He was standing on the left of Lois.

"I have to go back to Gotham," Bruce said.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Rachel." Bruce then headed for the barn. "I should never have left."

By the sound of it, whatever was happening back in Gotham was _very_ severe. Lois crossed her arms and glared at the back of Bruce. "What the hell is his problem?" she said. Lois then sniffed, she was still sounding funny. Clark was trying his best not to smile, otherwise he would definitely get a scolding from her. Though, he loved seeing that angry face. He decided to wait until Bruce came back outside.

**Inside the Barn**

Bruce approached Mrs. Kent who was looking over her shoulder to him. He placed his left hand on Mrs. Kent's right shoulder and leaned to her. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Bruce?" That was Chloe and he looked at her.

"Business."

"At eight-thirty?" Lana asked.

"I'm sorry." He then looked Martha and kissed her on thr right cheek. "The food was lovely. I regret not staying to enjoy the rest."

"I understand," Martha said and patted Bruce's left hand with her left hand.

Bruce squeezed her shoulder lightly and then smiled at everyone else. He turned and then headed for exit but Mrs. Kent stopped him midway. Wayne turned back to her. "Thanks," she said with a smile and Bruce knew what that meant. He nodded and then continued for the exit.

Chloe quickly got off her seat and headed for the outside. She wanted answers.

**Outside **

"I'm sorry, Clark," Bruce said to the Superman in hiding before getting into the driver's seat of his car.

Clark stood there. "Need help?"

Bruce looked at Clark, as if about to argue with Kent. "Clark… " he began but then stopped and sighed. "Forget it."

"That's all you're gonna say?" Lois said, incredulous. She was standing on Clark's right now. She then looked to him for answers. "Clark!"

He sighed and looked at her. "Not now, Lois." She looked at both at them, still incredulous. Bruce then drove off, normally. Clark knew that once Wayne reached the main road, Bruce would break the speed limit by a large margin.

"Clark!" Chloe. She wasn't sounding too happy. Lois and Clark turned back to her. "Where's he going?" she demanded.

"I don't know. Business or something." Clark said and Lois looked at him as if that was the wrong move, which it was because Chloe grew more furious.

"That's it! What the _hell_ is going on? The truth, now!"

"Chloe…"

"No! I've had it! Every time I ask him he doesn't answer me and _you _do the same thing! What you both know I want to know now!"

"I can't!" Well, he said more than he should have. He basically confirmed that he really knew something about Bruce that she didn't.

Mrs. Kent, Lanaand Pete came outside to join the trio after they had heard shouting. "What's going on here?" Mrs. Kent demanded.

Chloe's eyes widened and ignored Mrs. Kent. "So you do know something."

"Chloe…" Lois began but was silenced when Chloe pointed at her. Now, that was rude.

"I'm not done with you yet, Lane. Don't _think_ I forgot about earlier."

From behind Martha Kent, Pete leaned closer to his wife on his left to whisper, "What happened earlier?" Lana whispered back, "Not now."

Clark really did sympathized with Chloe situation. He thought that she really should know about Bruce but, damn Wayne. "Chloe," he began in a calm tone, "it's not up to me." He was threading on very dangerous waters.

Chloe crossed her arms. "It's like when you…" She then stopped, lost in thought. They held their breath. Did she come to a realisation? With arms still crossed, Chloe turned to the Mrs. Kent. "I'm sorry,Mrs. Kent," she said calmly. "The food was great as always. Thank you." She turned to her right and headed for the house. Everyone watched her go in confusion and then looked to Clark and Lois for answers. They both shook their heads.

Not too long afterwards, Chloe emerged from the house with her bag and then tossed it into the passenger side of her car. She then rounded the car and got into the driver's seat. She didn't even look in the direction of the friends. The car started and Chloe drove off, leaving behind very bemused friends.

Marthaquickly approached her sonwith concern. "What just happened?" she asked. Clark sighed and then lowered his head.

* * *

**The Highway **

The silver Lamborghini sped down the highway, its driver very focused and pissed off. He reached for his cell phone, pressed '1' on the speed dial and then placed the phone in the holder by the sound system. Alfred appeared on the screen.

"Alfred."

"Everything's ready, Master Bruce," Alfred replied.

"Good."

"Be safe, my boy. Come back in one piece."

"I will."

The call ended and Bruce turned the car to the right and into the fields.

* * *

A very pissed off Chloe Sullivan sped down the long stretch of highway with fields on either side of the road. Then, something caught her attention on her right and she immediately mashed the brake, the car screeching to a halt. She got out and observed the red and blue light in the fields far ahead of her. It then disappeared and suddenly a craft of some kind quickly passed over her. What the hell? She turned around and looked on as the same red and blue light continued to decrease in size, moving away from her. The first thing she thought about was UFO. 

What Chloe Sullivan didn't know was that Batman in his Jet had just passed over her and was headed to a crisis in Gotham.

* * *

**Late in the Night - Kent Farm**

Lois crept down the stairs, tiptoed to be exact. Her destination was the living room and Clark. A few seconds afterwards and she reached his couch where Clark was sleeping with his back to her. She knelt and placed her right hand on his right shoulder. "Clark," she whispered and looked to her left where Pete was sleeping soundly. The Senator mumbled something incoherent, scratched his nose with his right index finger and turned around, his back now to her. Lois shook Clark and he jerked. He sucked in air and then let it out, turning around to her afterwards. She smiled softly at him.

"Lois?" he asked, half awake. He then rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and face with his right hand. "What's wrong?"

She held his right arm with her right hand and pulled him. "Come," she whispered.

He was of course confused but got up anyway. "Where?" he whispered, looking back at Pete. The Senator mumbled something incoherent.

"To bed."

This was when he stopped her by the living room entrance. "What?"

She pulled him towards the stairs. "I made a deal with Lana."

Said woman came creeping down the stairs, wrapped in a grey blanket and holding a white-sheeted pillow. Her hair was of course untidy. She smiled sleepily at Clark. "Hey, Clark," she said and then yawned. Kent watched her go towards Pete where she fixed his blanket to cover him properly. Lana then settled down in the couch he had just vacated. It was like she was in a trance. Clark turned back to Lois with an arched eyebrow. "You kicked her out?"

"No!" she hissed. "Now, come on!" Lois then pulled him up the stairs. "And no bright ideas, Mister Stamina. We're in your parents house."

Clark chuckled. "I'll try."

Lois stopped and looked back at him with a smirk. "Yeah, me too."

In Clark's room now Lois brought him to the bed. Without losing contact, they had positioned themselves under the covers where Clark was lying behind Lois, his front pushed against her back, his right arm around her waist and Lois holding onto his hand with her right hand. They both sighed, both very sleepy. Clark snuggled Lois' hair with his nose.

"You okay?" he asked.

She sighed. "Not really."

Clark kissed her head. "We'll figure it out."

Lois sighed again, but this time a bit contently. "Yeah. We will."

* * *

**Metropolis – Chloe's Apartment **

Banging on the front door awoke Chloe. She groaned and cursed; yet another nuisance to add to her bad night. "Go away!" she shouted. If the door were in front of her she would have thrown something at it.

"Chloe!"

Wait a tick. She knew that voice. More banging then followed the voice.

"Chloe!"

Great. She didn't care anymore; she was going to hit him. Chloe got off the bed and put on her robe. She picked up her baseball bat and then headed for the front door. "I'm not in the mood!" she shouted on the way.

"Chloe? Thank God. Open the door. I just want to see you."

She was standing at the front door and looked through the hole. "No! Now go away before I call the cops. You're disturbing the whole floor."

"Please!"

Oh, for cryin' out loud, if it'll make him go away. She rolled her eyes and then began unlocking the door. "Now, what the hell do you…?" She stopped when she opened the door, revealing Lex Luthor badly cut and bruised. His right arm was wrapped and in a sling. She smirked. "Who should I thank?"

Lex pushed his way through and closed the door behind him. Chloe stepped back instinctively and held the bat firmly. She was ready to strike. There was like two metres between them. "No need for that. I won't hurt you." Lex said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Are you okay?" he suddenly asked catching the Sullivan off-guard.

Chloe was confused. "Yeah," she said slowly.

"No… No bruises or anything…"

"Lex, what the hell are you doing here?" Chloe interrupted. He was creeping her out.

He sighed. "I tried calling you here but no one picked up. I tried your cell and I wasn't getting through so…"

"First of all," Chloe interrupted again. "I didn't give you _any_ of those numbers. Second: why?" He didn't answer but was just… staring at her. He was _really_ creeping her out. She remembered that Batman had rescued Superman from Lex's holding cell. So the question was: did Batman give Lex the bruises and broken arm? "Leave." He was still staring at her.

"Chloe…"

"Please. Don't come back."

It seemed like an eternity before he looked away and reached for the door handle with his left hand. He opened the door and then turned to her. However, he looked away again. "I'm sorry."

Lex then exited and closed the door. Chloe slowly approached the door and locked it. She then looked through the hole and saw no one. Chloe exhaled and shook her head. She hit her forehead gently on the door a few times before heading back for bed. "I need to get out of here," she said. She entered her bedroom and closed the door. She hadn't done that for quite some time.

"You have interesting friends, Miss Sullivan."

That low growl made Chloe jump, her right hand immediately reached for her heart area. She turned around and faced the room. "God, I wish you would stop doing that. Leave the door open next time or something." The silhouette of Batman stepped out of the darkness from the left corner and stood in front of the balcony doors. Chloe breathed in and then out, calming herself down. "Lex Luthor is _not_ my friend." Batman didn't reply and she smiled. "May I ask the purpose of this visit? I haven't seen you for quite a while."

A package was then tossed onto the bed and in front of him. Chloe approached the end of the bed and picked it up, quickly opening the flap afterwards. She reached in and pulled out something wrapped in bubble wrap. Chloe unwrapped it revealing a phone exactly like the one she had lost. She looked up at him. "You know my birthday passed and Christmas is way off." He didn't reply and she smiled again. Chloe then surveyed the phone. "Anything new?"

"No," was his stern reply.

Chloe looked at him again. She wasn't going to ask him about the Gordons in case he didn't want to talk about it. Well he didn't talk much about anything really. "I believe thanks are in order. Superman, well Superman told Lois and she told me you…"

"There is no need for gratitude."

She smiled. "Thank you. I have to say it." Chloe saw the head do a nod and then Batman turned towards the doors. "Wait." He turned back to her and Chloe hesitantly approached him. Standing directly in front him she finally saw his mouth and his even his eyes, but she couldn't make out the colour. It was too dark. But she _could _see how fierce they looked. She was drawn in, like once before. Still hesitant, Chloe reached up and kissed him on the right side of his mouth. "Thank you," she whispered before moving away. "I hope it's not too long before I see you again." Batman regarded her and then exited through the balcony doors. "Oh!" she called and he stopped at the edge. She then smirked. "How's Batgirl?" There was no answer and he jumped off the edge.

Chloe laughed to herself and closed the doors. If only she knew.


	25. Sorrows

**_Sorrows_**

**2018 – Gotham**

**Same Night**

As the Jet approached the hanger doors to the cave, Batman pushed a button on the console. "Alfred, meet me in the Cave." The Dark Knight's voice was weak.

Soon after the loyal butler answered, the voice echoing through. "_Right away, sir_." He sounded tired; he would be since it was four-thirty in the morning.

The Jet entered the hanger and descended into the deep, dark Cave and landed. At the same time, Alfred exited the elevator and headed for the plane. The pilot's compartment opened and Batman climbed out. However, he didn't land on his feet, The Dark Knight fell onto the ground face down, groaning in pain.

"Master Wayne!" Alfred shouted and ran through the plethora of puddles to get to the fallen Wayne. Pennyworth knelt next to Batman and turned him over. "My, God." There were bruises and blood on Wayne's face, and parts of the suit, including the mask, were damaged. But that wasn't the main concern: Bruce wasn't moving.

* * *

**2007 – Smallville**

**Outside of The Talon**

Lex and Chloe exited The Talon after the first meeting between Clark and Bruce. Lex held Chloe's left arm with his right hand as he guided her to the small alleyway, which led to the back, to have some privacy. Chloe pulled Lex to stop and he looked at her curiously, and with protest.

"Not here," she said and pulled away from his grip. She then headed for the silver Porsche that was parked close to the entrance. Lex unlocked the car and Chloe got into the passenger's seat. The bald Luthor smiled and then got into the driver's side. "We're just going around the area for _ten_ minutes, then you drop me back here." Chloe was adamant and she was glaring at Lex. She also wanted to get out of Clark's earshot.

Lex started the car. They drove for about five minutes, neither saying anything. They had passed The Talon once; Chloe was glad for the silence while Lex just let the time pass by.

"So, talk, Mister Luthor," Chloe demanded, looking out the window at the passing buildings and people, and not Mister Luthor.

"What do you want from me?" Lex demanded. Arguing already.

"Nothing."

"So, all what happened last year just… what? I'm trying to get us back on common grounds here, Chloe."

"A mistake." Lex scoffed and Chloe turned to look at him with an icy glare. "Is that all you want?" He didn't answer and she grew even more furious. "Okay, this is the _only_ time I'm gonna say this and let it stay in that thick, bald head of yours: I _never_ loved you. I can want you, which I did and not any more. And, I don't know if I can _trust_ you, _ever_ again. I know everything now. So, just leave me alone." She had enough of Luthors and just wanted them out of her life.

Lex immediately stopped the car in the middle of the street. Curses and horns could be heard in the background as a result of Lex's sudden action. He looked at Chloe, anger in his eyes. "Get out!" he commanded and reached passed Chloe and opened the passenger side door. She had moved her body back more into the seat to avoid coming into contact with any part of him. "You want to end it this way, that's your problem," he continued. "I for one would be overjoyed to get rid of your constant abuse of my persona. Now, get out!"

She returned the glare and without delay left the car. "Gladly." She then slammed the door as hard she could and calmly headed back in the direction of The Talon.

While in the car, Lex, despite the constant… abuse… from the surroundings, was living a memory.

"_Even if you were President of the United States, you think that's gonna make any difference?… Because the people who are close to you will always know what is truly in your heart_."

* * *

**2018 – Metropolis**

**Chloe's Apartment**

The incessant beeping from her alarm clock woke Chloe Sullivan from her… nightmares, and one blissful dream. She instinctually cursed and slammed the button with her right hand. Routine. She lazily looked at the time and realisation came to her quickly, her eyes widened. She then sighed and slammed the back of her head on the pillow, laying on her back now. It was Sunday, and it was _seven_ in the _morning_. Damn, she forgot to switch off the alarm.

She cursed again when last night's… events played through her mind. Chloe had a feeling that she would be receiving a call soon from Clark or Lois. She didn't want to be here. It had been on her mind for quite some time: she wanted to leave and be very far, in distance, from Metropolis and Smallville. And, she wanted to be alone, working by herself in a sense. But, she couldn't leave Perry.

Oh, wait… She kissed Batman. Oh, great. She sank lower into her bed, even though no one was there to see her embarrassment. Chloe smiled, despite herself. Yeah, she kissed Batman. Chloe then sighed and looked to her left. Cell phone. Food. She picked it up and began typing in a message to her other reporter friend from The Planet:

"_Hey, Jenni. I'm home today. Breakfast? Welshy's? Hopefully Davina's in… _

_Chloe."_

* * *

**Smallville – Kent Farm**

Mrs. Kent quietly descended the stairs and on her way to the kitchen, she glanced in the living room. She immediately stopped and backtracked, turning around finally to face the couches. The couch far ahead had Pete's back facing her, while the couch pointing towards her didn't have who she knew _should_ be there. On that couch she could see the face of the person: it was Lana. She sighed and shook her head. Martha then headed into the kitchen.

**Clark's Room**

Lois' eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was the top of the door across from her being _lower_ than her. She shrugged it off, thinking she was still sleep, and closed her eyes again. She shook her head and then reopened them. The door was still lower than her. She shrugged again and sighed, turning her head on the comfortable surface it was on afterward. It felt familiar and she smiled, now sighing contently.

She stretched her left arm to left across his chest and immediately felt as if her hand was hanging in mid air. Weird. She looked over the white T-shirted chest of Clark and her eyes quickly widened. "Holy…!" She began to panic and her eyes were still wide open. "Oh, shi…!" She then poked Clark several times in the chest. "Wake up, you bird!" She then punched him, shaking her hand and groaning in pain afterwards.

Clark sucked in air and exhaled. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Lois. "And, good morning to you, Lois," he teased, his voice tired.

Lois rolled her eyes. "We're, I mean, _you're floating_."

Clark blinked and seemed confused. "Am I?" He then turned his head to the right and looked down. "Right."

"Does this happen often? Is it like in the morning when you…" she asked and then stopped, looking down at Clark's… crotch area.

Clark laughed and turned back to her. "Sometimes - " His eyebrows furrowed when he saw where, more precisely _what_ she was looking at. "-and, I'm not sure."

Lois stared at him for a moment. She then smirked and Clark began to worry. God knows what goes on in that head of hers. "Ever done it while floating?" she asked, feigning innocence.

He swallowed and grew nervous. "Uh… no." She smirked again and he swallowed, again. This cannot be good, and it didn't help that she was straddling him now. "Lois… Mom…"

She was still smirking. "Not to worry, Smallville. We'll… compromise."

_So_ not good. Still, he wasn't complaining.

* * *

An hour later Clark and Lois came down to the kitchen, Lois in her usual pyjamas and Clark still in his white T-shirt and sweat pants. As they entered everyone, including the now awake Pete and Lana, looked at them expectantly. 

"What?" Lois asked while Clark sported a nervous face. Not counting Kryptonite, the great Superman's other weakness was his parents, weakness in the sense that they intimidated him. Martha narrowed her eyes and tapped her fingers on the cup she was holding with both hands."Nothing happened!" Lois and Clark said at the same time. Lana was holding her head in her hands, feeling very embarrassed for them and herself.Snickering wasn't very far from her though.

Clark then sat down across from Pete, and wasexperiencing deja vu. "So, now I see that face I missed. Priceless! Icould just imagine your Dad's reaction." Pete said with a smirk, making both Lois and Clark scowl at him.

"I wonder how many languages I can say: 'Doesn't look so good on the other end, does it?' in before it gets old?" Lana said next, earning glares from both Lois and Clark. She just drank her juice and bit into her toast, smirking. She was loving the turnaround, after Lois' comments when Clark and her were together.

"That's my wife," Pete said proudly with a laugh, looking at his wife on his left.

The scowling Lois then sat down on Clark's left. "Um…" Clark began, hesitantly. He was also reaching for the toast pile at the centre of the table. "anyone heard from Chloe?"

The table was silent for a moment. Mrs. Kent sighed before speaking. "No."

"She'll be okay… hopefully," Lois said and reached for the toast on Clark's plate. He swatted her hand away, glaring at her for her efforts. Lane scowled and then reached for toast from the pile.

"I don't know, Lois," Lana began. "I haven't seen that side of Chloe since… Well, I can't remember."

"What's up with her and Bruce, anyway?" Pete asked. "You guys _do_ seem to know more about him than she does." Something the Senator had noticed since yesterday. Both Lois and Clark sighed, while Martha Kent merely sipped on her tea. "Please, don't say it's complicated," Pete continued.

"It's complicated," Clark muttered and bit into his toast.

Pete broke off a piece of his toast with his right hand and threw it at Clark. It hit the Smallville-raised alien in the face. "I asked you _not_ to say it's complicated." He then realised what he did and looked at Mrs. Kent nervously, who was leaning against the counter behind him. She was playfully narrowing her eyes at him, while tapping her fingers on the green mug as before. Pete grinned, sheepishly. "I'll pick it up, I promise," he said, talking about the piece of toast that was lying on the floor.

"I'm not looking forward to that conversation," Lois said, looking helplessly at Clark. "It's all his fault!" she then suddenly exclaimed.

"Who's?" Lana asked, curious and like everyone else, surprised at Lois' outburst.

Lois looked at Lana. "The billion dollar playboy."

"You know he doesn't seem like what they say he is in the papers," Pete noted.

"That's because he isn't," Clark mumbled as he took another bite from his toast. No one caught what he had said though.

"I'm sure Chloe'll be all right," Mrs Kent said, speaking after listening to what had been said. The gang nodded, and there were some sighs. They then continued eating their breakfast.

* * *

While residents of Metropolis and Smallville had their breakfast, a tearful butler in Gotham City continued his vigil - even in the day - next to his dear friend, as he lay motionless on the master bed. 


	26. Infatuation

_**Infatuation**_

**2018 – Metropolis**

**Welshy's **

Chloe was sitting across from her other reporter friend, Jenni, as she sipped on some much-needed coffee. They were having breakfast by the window that was on the blonde reporter's right, with the scenery across the street being The Daily Planet. Chloe sighed, looking at her drink, and it was the fourth time the brunette sitting across from her noticed.

"Okay, Droopy," Jenni began and rolled her eyes, breaking the silence between them. "Let's hear it."

Chloe looked up at her friend, confused. "Sorry?"

Jenni glared. "You've been sitting there sighing and lost in thought." She then smirked. "What's his name?"

Oh, great. Chloe narrowed her eyes. "That's not it -- entirely."

The brunette smirked. "Ah, so it's partly the problem." Chloe rolled her eyes in response. "Have you succumbed to Bobby's charm?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "No!" She almost shouted it out to the whole café. Wait, she could've sworn Jenni's features changed when she mentioned Bobby. The Sullivan then smirked. "Have you?" Jenni didn't reply; she adverted Chloe's face and looked down at her coffee as she sipped from it. Chloe's smirk got wider and she narrowed her eyes playfully. "I see." Come to think of it, Bobby _did_ seem… different. Maybe the crush was gone. Chloe felt relieved, and a little disappointed.

It was at that moment another friend approached them with a steaming pot of coffee and more bagels. The blonde friend took out her red apron that had the logo for _Welshy's_ and sat down in the chair on the right of Jenni. It was Davina, and she owned the large café that did everything, from breakfast to dinner. It even had a bar. Sorta like The Talon, but bigger.

Davina and Jenni were friends from Chloe's Met. U days. She had already found a friend in Jenni because the brunette wanted to be a reporter - she was the Media Expert for The Daily Planet - while Davina went into business. Davina and Jenni were friends since high school and the brunette had introduced Chloe to the blonde.

When the business lady had been planning to open a café, Chloe had asked Davina, "Why the name _Welshy's_?" And she had replied: "Well, I was born in Wales. So, I'm Welsh." She had then smirked in an adorable way, flapping her arms a little at her sides. "I'm a Welshy." Jenni and Chloe had been a tad sceptical but they thought it was a good, unique name. Everyone who came into Welshy's thought so too. It was like one of those high-end cafés.

Jenni gave a sideways glance to Davina. "It's a guy, and that's partly the reason."

Davina smirked and eyed Chloe suspiciously. "Have you been holding out on us?" Chloe's reply was to tuck some strands of hair behind her left ear. She seemed shy. Davina smiled slightly this time. "You have got to be kiddin' me."

"Thank you for that second opinion," Jenni smirked and grabbed a bagel.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Jenni, and pointed at the brunette with her right index finger. "I'm not done with you yet."

Davina eyed Jenni this time. "What'd she do?"

"More like '_who_'" Chloe 'corrected'.

The eyes of the blonde on Jenni's right widened. "You wanna clarify what Sullivan is saying?"

Jenni became defensive, raising her hands to stop more 'accusations'. "Hey, we can all talk about my happiness later…" Oops.

Davina and Chloe were trying their best to suppress a laugh. "Your… _happiness_?" Chloe teased. However, Jenni ignored them.

"Chloe's home early and she's upset," she continued.

Davina eyed Jenni suspiciously for a quite a while, before turning back to Chloe. "What's wrong?"

Chloe sighed and looked up at the ceiling. What the hey? "Clark."

The friends were confused. "I thought that was in the past?" Davina asked.

"It is!" Chloe reassured. "It's… something else that's private."

"Did the golden couple finally realise what everyone else knows?" Jenni asked, chewing on a bagel. "I was about to crack a few pots on their heads and lock them in a closet."

Chloe laughed and also knew that wouldn't have worked. Clark would have busted himself out of there and gave Lois some crazy excuse for their sudden freedom. Well, at the time. "Yeah, they did."

The brunette smirked and declared, "_Finally_!"

"As for the guy?" Davina pressed.

Chloe sighed. "Bruce," she mumbled but the friends heard her. Their eyebrows went up just a tad and they then leaned forward a little to urge Chloe to continue. Bruce who? "Wayne." Chloe sighed again. "Bruce Wayne."

Silence. Davina was staring at Chloe with her jaw slightly open, while Jenni's bagel holding right hand was stuck midway to her slightly open mouth. They were dumbfounded.

"Flippin' heck!" Jenni exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Chloe," Davina began, after clearing her throat. "… Ha-Hav-Have you been d-doing your b-boss?"

Chloe looked down at her hands, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, my God! She's blushing!" Jenni exclaimed next, giggling in the process. She then quickly got an unwelcome image. "_Please_ tell me you didn't use my desk?" Her eyes were closed and her voice pleading.

Chloe folded her arms and glared at the two across from her. "I can't believe you two! And, no, I haven't been --" She then lowered her voice and leaned forward. "-- sleeping with my boss!" Her mind, however, was saying, "Yet." Oh, that didn't sound too good.

"So, what's the deal?" Davina asked, folding her arms on the table and like Jenni, _very_ interested.

Jenni smirked. "You're gonna say it's complicated, aren't you?"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. When had it started?"

"Right. You covered the trial and that story on him after he disappeared," the brunette recalled. "I thought you just wanted the whole Bruce Wayne story badly."

"And, _I_ guess it was really Bruce Wayne she wanted badly."

Chloe glared and reached forward to slap Davina's arm for the comment; Jenni and Davina chuckled. She shouldn't have told them because now she wouldn't hear the last of it.

"If you had to choose between Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne, who would you choose?" Jenni put the question forth.

"Don't make me choose," Davina groaned. "Although, Luthor coming in here almost every day adds points."

Chloe _chose_ to ignore that part of the conversation.

"So, what happened with Bruce Wayne?" Jenni asked.

"Yeah, and when?" Davina added.

Chloe sighed again and turned her head to the right to look outside for a moment. They wouldn't stop until she told them. However, she didn't have to tell them everything -- just enough to satisfy their curiosity, which wouldn't be that much. "From what I remember," she began while still looking out the window. "I met him in Metropolis back in 2007."

"You've known Bruce Wayne for _that_ long?" Jenni asked, incredulous.

"Wait -- from what you remember?" Davina asked next.

Chloe turned back to them. "Apparently I met him when I was six."

Jenni arched an eyebrow. "Apparently?"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah. I can't remember."

"How the hell could you forget something like that?" Davina almost shouted. "Even then he was the golden boy."

"I don't know," the blonde Sullivan replied. "Anyway, I knew him for two years until he disappeared." She then smiled a goofy smile. "We sorta… reconnected after he came back."

"You know," Davina began. " 'reconnected' isn't the word you should be using right now." She then smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "If you know what I mean." Jenni laughed and Chloe blushed lightly. The friends were enjoying that fact very much.

"Okay, if everything seems good," Jenni began, "why are you gloomy? And what does that have to do with Clark?"

Chloe smirked. "I think I'm going to leave that on a cliffhanger." Both friends narrowed their eyes and she laughed. Chloe turned her attention to Jenni afterwards with a devious grin. "You mentioned a closet, Jenni?"

Davina turned to the brunette and smirked.

* * *

**Afternoon – Chloe's Apartment**

One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine…T… Nine rings until her answer was: "_Wayne Manor_."

"Hey, Alfred. It's Chloe."

"_My -- Miss Sullivan. How are you_?"

Chloe couldn't help but smile at the kind soul on the other line. "Peachy. How are you doing? I hope Bruce isn't working you too hard."

He chuckled. "_Not more than the usual, my dear_."

Chloe laughed. It was a good cover for her hesitance. She really should have let Bruce call her instead, but she was too worried. Unless something was really wrong, you wouldn't just leave suddenly from a dinner you were invited to? "Is Bruce around?"

There was a pause and she held her breath. "_I'm sorry, Miss Sullivan. But, Master Wayne's away. He left the country last night_."

She exhaled, disappointed. "Oh. Did he say when he'd be back?"

"_He wasn't sure himself. However, Master Bruce did tell me to pass on his apologies to you and the Kent family. He wished he could've stayed longer_."

"Yeah. Me too." Just then her doorbell rang and Chloe sighed. If it was Lex, she was going to kick him. If it was Lois, she was going kick her. If it was Clark, she was going to use the Kryptonite in the lead box under her bed. "I'm sorry, Alfred. Someone's at the door. When Bruce comes back, and if he wants to, tell him call me."

Alfred laughed. "_I will, Miss Sullivan. Take care_."

"Bye."

Chloe hung up and the doorbell rang again. She cursed and got on the red-carpeted floor to reach under her bed. She sighed and then pulled her hand back, deciding against it, and realising that she wouldn't have done it anyway. The doorbell rang again and she got off the floor. Chloe exited the bedroom and headed down the small hallway through to the living room, turned right passed the kitchen and straight to the small glass hole in the door. She looked through and rolled her eyes. Chloe then unlocked the door and opened it.

"The peacemakers, I presume," she greeted with a scowl. It was Lana and Pete.

"Not exactly," Lana answered with a hopeful smile.

"They didn't send us," Pete assured, raising his hands defensively. He then smiled. "We were coming to Metropolis today anyway, and we thought why not drop in on our favourite blonde Daily Planet reporter who's feeling down."

She could help it, Chloe smiled at Pete despite her mood. Sweet memories played through her mind of her high school days with him. "You still got it, Mister Ross." She then made way for them to enter.

The trio made their way to the lounge where Lana and Pete sat on the blue long couch, with Lana on her husband's left. Chloe took up the single sofa on the left and facing them. She folded her legs on the seat and watched them expectantly. "You okay?" came the requisite question from Lana, and Chloe laughed.

"Yeah," the blonde replied with a huge smile. "Top of the world."

Lana and Pete's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was she faking? "But, last night?" Pete asked, putting his hands together and leaning forward.

"Yeah!" Lana nodded at Pete before looking back to Chloe. "And what was that business with Lois?"

"Guys, forget it. It's nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing," Pete said and Lana nodded again in agreement.

"Chloe, that was like a full blown tantrum," the brunette added. "And then you just… left like that. Forgive us for being concerned."

Great. First Jenni and Davina, and now Lana and Pete. She was already expecting a call from Mrs. Kent, which didn't happen yet. Chloe sighed. "Bruce. It's like both Clark and Bruce know something I don't, and it's driving me crazy. It's mainly about Bruce."

"Okay," Lana nodded. "I think we got Clark's side very colourfully last night." Chloe chuckled. "Have you asked Bruce about it?"

Chloe sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "God, I've tried! It's like when we were in high school. He's avoiding, like Clark."

"Maybe he's _like _Clark," Pete put forth and the women turned to look at him curiously. "Think about it: leaves without any real reason. There's avoiding. Like Chloe said, it's like Clark back in high school."

"And college," Lana mumbled and Pete laughed.

"And college," he reiterated and nodded. "You think he has a secret life, like Clark?"

"Maybe," Chloe said. "I've thought about that. His past is public knowledge and I don't know how he carried on with his life after what happened to his parents."

"I did," Lana said. "Wasn't easy."

"I know," Chloe smiled sadly at her. "But, there was that second time in Metropolis - - the mugging. He was so… different."

"Second time?" Pete asked, arching an eyebrow. "I thought that was the _first_ time?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Long story, don't ask." Pete sighed and looked away, scratching his head in the process.

"You have a theory, don't you?" Lana asked with a smirk.

Chloe smirked. "Maybe. But it's far-fetched."

"Say it anyway."

The blonde was still smirking. "Nah. I'm keeping that to myself. Unless it's verified."

Lana laughed and nodded. "So, what about Lois?" Chloe sighed, rolled her eyes and hit the back of her head against the headrest of the couch. The brunette chuckled. "That bad? What'd she do now?"

Still looking up at the ceiling, Chloe replied, "_She_… interrupted my moment." Chloe then smiled. "Well, _our_ moment."

"Does this have to do with all that shouting from her yesterday?" Lana asked.

Chloe poked the air in Lana's direction with her right index finger. "Bingo." She then looked at her friends, blushing lightly. "Bruce and I… um…" Lana and Pete were leaning forward, waiting for the hesitant Chloe to continue. It felt like a minute before the blonde continued. "We almost kissed." Silence. Then, Lana smiled slightly and nodded, while Pete's eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. Chloe giggled and looked down at her hands. It was a kiss that could've meant so much. "Yeah," she whispered.

"Chloe," Lana began, still smiling gently. "is that face of yours telling me what I think it means?" The blonde Sullivan blushed and tucked some strands of hair behind her left ear. "So," Lana continued. "I guess Clark is _totally _out of the picture."

Chloe smiled. "He's been out of the picture since before Bruce disappeared."

"Okay, you know what?" Pete spoke, getting up from the couch. "I'm _really_ happy for you Chloe, but I'm sensing a girl talk about to happen so..." He then pointed to the kitchen behind him with his right thumb. "I'm gonna raid your fridge."

Chloe laughed and Lana shook her head. The brunette picked up the nearest cushion and threw it at Pete's butt when he turned around. There was contact, but the Senator ignored it and continued on course to the white fridge plastered with stickers and photos in the kitchen.

The blonde Sullivan smiled at Lana and used her head to indicate her bedroom. "For old times sake?" she asked.

Lana laughed - - girl talk in one's bedroom, behind closed doors. She looked to the bedroom and then back to Chloe. "Hell yeah!" They both got up and headed towards Chloe's bedroom.

The Senator of Kansas watched them carefully from behind the counter. When Chloe's bedroom door was shut, Pete grabbed two sodas and took all the ingredients that made up a couple of tasty turkey sandwiches. He took everything and planted himself down on the long couch, crossing his feet and stretching his legs to the end. He took the remote control and put on the TV. Lana and Chloe would be a while, better take advantage of the situation.

* * *

**Gotham City**

Ensuring that no one was around to see him, Clark landed near the front doors of Wayne Manor. He casually walked towards them and then pushed the button on the right of the right front door. Clark rocked on his heels gently while he patiently waited for an answer. He looked around and spotted two cars on the gravel. One was Rachel's old car that she loved so much, and the other he didn't know. He didn't have any more time to think about however because the front doors opened, revealing Alfred.

"Ah! Mister Kent!" he greeted in a jovial tone.

Clark smiled and nodded. "Hello, Alfred. How's it going?"

"I'm well. Yourself?"

"I'm fine." Clark then inhaled and exhaled. The few times he came here, by this time Alfred would have already let him in. Strange. "Is Bruce here?"

Alfred looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. He's out of the country."

"Oh. I was wondering 'cos he left so soon. It seemed urgent."

The butler nodded. "It was."

Alfred was being very secretive. Something was up. Clark and his manners didn't want to push it and ask about the two cars sitting in the driveway. Plus, he knew Bruce would give him an earful and Clark couldn't be bothered with that. Besides, if he even entered the Cave through the back way there would be alarms everywhere.

"Is he okay?" Clark asked with concern.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Why yes, Mister Kent," he said, like it was the most obvious thing. "He told me to pass on his apologies, especially to your mother."

Clark nodded. "I will pass it on. Thanks."

A moment of silence passed before Alfred broke it. "Well I have duties to attend to. When next I see Master Wayne I'll tell him you were looking for him."

The alien decided to let it go. He decided that he would confront Bruce directly, whenever that may be. From this meeting with Alfred, he just hoped that Bruce was all right. Clark smiled. "Thank you, Alfred. Good day."

The butler smiled and nodded. "Good day, sir." He then stepped back inside and closed the door.

Clark sighed and backed away into the driveway. He then shot up into the air and stopped a few miles above the mansion. He then used his X-Ray and telescopic vision. Clark wasn't surprised that he couldn't see certain rooms inside. Alfred walked into a room and disappeared. Lead lined. Clark chuckled, knowing how clever Bruce was. He turned around and blasted through the skies.

He hoped Bruce was all right.


	27. Vulnerable

**_Vulnerable_**

**2018 – Metropolis**

**The Daily Planet – The Next Day**

She was early, _really_ early. Perry, Clark, Lois, Jimmy – hell even Jenni hadn't even arrived yet when she came in. For some reason she couldn't sleep last night; something was keeping her up and she didn't know what it was. Chloe hated that. She was at her desk actually waiting for Lois and Clark. During that long night of restless sleep she came to a decision. Just let things be.

During the time she had breakfast with Davina, and sitting here just reading the morning edition of the paper, an hour had passed. Perry and Jenni had arrived and now, a smiling Clark and Lois entered the newsroom and were approaching their desks, which were around hers. Clark's as always was across from hers and Lois' was on his right. Chloe sighed and got up from her chair, heading to the new couple afterwards. She approached them with a small smile and she saw that they were a little nervous.

"Hi, Chloe," Clark greeted, standing on Lois' right. The Sullivan smiled, thinking about all the times that they stood like that.

"H-Hi, Chloe," Lois said, nervously

Chloe smiled at Clark and did the same to Lois. She then stretched her arms towards Lois. The eyebrows of the brunette Lane furrowed, but Chloe nodded and continued smiling at her. Lois finally smiled, closed the gap and enveloped her cousin in a hug.

"I'm sorry," Lois apologised into Chloe's left ear.

"I'm sorry," Chloe replied in Lois' left ear. They released each other and Chloe then hugged Clark.

"I'm really sorry, Chloe," Clark apologised. "This thing with Bruce…"

Chloe released him, and cut in. "Hey – let's just carry on. I understand." She then smirked. "I'll deal with _him_."

Clark was confused. "You sure?"

Her smirk widened. Poor Bruce. "Yep." Clark smiled, but was curious. Chloe stepped back a bit and then turned to Lois. "And you…" Lane arched an eyebrow in question and Chloe leaned forward to whisper. "You. Are. _Such_ an intergalactic hussy." The blonde reporter then turned on her heels and headed back for her desk.

Lois' jaw dropped with shock, her eyes widening. Clark snorted a laugh but quickly stopped when Lois glared at him. She pushed her coat and bag on him and then rushed after her cousin, pointing at Chloe's back with her right index finger. "Hey, I resent that!"

Things were back to normal, the Smallville raised alien thought to himself. He dropped Lois' things and his black coat on his desk. He pushed his hands in his pin striped brown pants pockets, smiling as he observed Lois silently arguing with Chloe about her comment, while Chloe herself was ignoring Lane. Clark recalled a time Lois Lane being carried away on a stretcher, with her complaining all the way to the ambulance. He had done exactly what he was doing now.

Perry White marched out of his office and headed towards the TV. "Listen up, kids! This is important!" he shouted to the newsroom and it quickly grew quiet. The occupants gathered around the black television and Perry switched it on. "Just got off the wire from Gotham. You're not gonna believe this."

The familiar brunette newscaster was reporting the news. "_Last night's events contributed to the drastic rise in the crime rate. The newly promoted Captain James Gordon was unavailable for comment. The upcoming footage was shot last night during one of the many arrests_…"

Everyone in the newsroom was confused. Footage appeared of a handcuffed, crazy looking man being carried towards the entrance of police headquarters.

"_Oh, yeah! It dunin' stop here. You sorry_ - " There was a long beep, most likely to censure bad language. " – _ain't prepared for it. You'll see! It's outta control and you know it_! _And the best part_ – " He then turned and looked at the camera, chuckling and smirking. " – _he's gone, you m_…" Another long beep. Clark's eyebrows shot up, while Chloe and Lois smirked slightly and nodded. The criminal laughed and then was pushed into the police headquarters. "_We'll see how the cops work without him_!"

"What the hell's going on?" Lois asked, waving her right hand towards the television.

"You'll see," Perry said, still looking at the screen.

The newscaster appeared on screen again. "_From the two explosions on Saturday night, there are several witness accounts of something being thrown at a great speed out of one of the buildings. One described it as a 'large black bullet'. Police are unsure of what it was. But one thing's for sure on the streets of Gotham City, the criminals are rejoicing._ _"He's dead. The Bat's dead," as several have chanted_.""

Perry then muted the television and turned around to face the newsroom, which was in stunned silence. Chloe began backing away to her desk. Clark also began backing away. "Uhh… I forgot… something…" he said and then ran to the elevator.

"Kent! Wha-" Perry shouted.

"Sorry, Chief!" Clark shouted before the elevator doors closed.

"Where in the Sam Hill is he goin'?" the editor shouted, finally looking at Lois for an answer.

Lois looked around and noticed that she was left alone. Traitors. The brunette then shrugged her shoulders and grinned sheepishly. "He left the iron on?" Perry White frowned.

Meanwhile Chloe was sitting at her desk using her cell phone to call Captain Gordon's cell phone. There were five rings before he answered. "_Miss Sullivan_."

"Hey, Captain. Congrats on your promotion."

Gordon sighed. "_Yeah, thanks. Hold on_…" The Captain was now shouting in the background and Chloe's eyebrows shot up. "_Get them the hell outta here! No interviews_!" She heard a door slamming. It sounded like there was chaos. "_Sorry_."

"No, it's okay. I just saw the news. What's going on?"

"_The criminals are having a field day. Last night was a wake up call_."

"What happened?"

"_The word out on the street - Gotham's free to terrorise. It's like two years ago_."

"Is it true… about…" Chloe then whispered. "Batman?"

The Captain sighed. "_I haven't seen him since Friday. I don't know if it's true. I'm actually worried_."

"I saw him."

"_When_?" Gordon quickly asked.

"Saturday night. Late. He replaced my cell phone."

"_I see. There was nothing from him on Sunday. And that's when the chaos started_."

Chloe began laughing mentally because of the question she was about to ask next. "Um… h-have you tried the… signal?"

"_That's the first thing I tried. Nothing_." Then, she could hear a voice in the background, and Gordon sighed. "_All right, thanks. Miss Sullivan, I have to go. Inform me if he contacts you_."

Chloe smirked. "_That goes both ways, sir_."

Gordon chuckled. "Of course." He then hung up.

One thing's for sure, Chloe was very worried. Before she could think about the repercussions of Batman's absence, her cousin sat on her desk. "What's up?" Lois asked with a smile.

Chloe sighed, folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "I just spoke to Captain Gordon."

Lois was impressed but she didn't show it, preferring to arch an eyebrow and fold her arms. "How'd you get him so quick?" She wasn't jealous, just curious. However, Lois Lane was much above Chloe Sullivan in the story scores, but she wasn't showing off about it.

Chloe smirked. "You fishin' for ideas?" Lois narrowed her eyes and chuckled. Someone was missing however, and Chloe looked towards Clark's desk. "Where's Clark?"

Lois shrugged. "I don't know. After the report he took off. Possibly literally."

The blonde Sullivan arched an eyebrow. "You think he went to Gotham?" Lois shrugged again. Did Superman and Batman's friendship run so deep that Clark would fly off to Gotham after seeing that report? She would have to ask him. Chloe was also wondering if Bruce was back.

* * *

**Gotham City – Wayne Manor **

The doors opened revealing a dark brown suited Clark Kent. He was giving Alfred an expressionless look, but Pennyworth knew better. Alfred sighed. "Miss Dawes is here," the butler warned and Clark nodded. "There will be questions."

Kent nodded again. "If Bruce trusts her, I trust her." Clark was wondering why Bruce didn't follow his philosophy when it came to Chloe. Alfred nodded and made way for Clark to enter, closing the door behind them afterwards. The butler led Clark up the stairs and through a few corridors until he reached two double doors.

Alfred stood in the middle and opened them both, standing on the left to allow Clark to pass through. Kent nodded appreciatively and entered. It was a bedroom, Bruce's bedroom. Clark was greeted by an uncomfortable feeling. He stopped at the end of the bed, observing the scene before him.

Bruce was lying on his back; he looked unconscious and there were bruises and cuts on his chest and face. Rachel was lying on Bruce's right. She had her right arm draped around his chest and her nose was pressed up against the right side of his face. She turned her head and looked in Clark and Alfred's direction. She became confused.

"Mister… Kent?" She then looked past Clark to Alfred, for answers. What was Clark Kent of The Daily Planet doing here? What should she say to cover for Bruce?

"It's quite all right, my dear," the butler assured and approached the bed.

Clark ignored them and rounded the bed slowly to the right. He stood near the head on the left side of the bed and looked down at Bruce. Kent sighed and removed his glasses. He then passed his right hand through his hair, 'brushing' it back. Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw was opened slightly. She looked again at Alfred for answers. Clark Kent was… Superman? What's Bruce to him? How…? She was so confused.

"Bruce…" Clark sighed, still looking down at the broken man. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" He surveyed the injuries and noticed the slow rising of his chest. At least Bruce was breathing. Clark looked back to Alfred. "What happened?"

Alfred placed his hands on semi-circle patterned piece at the edge of the bed. "I'm not sure. The suit was practically destroyed."

"Yeah," Rachel spoke next, apparently getting over her shock at Bruce's contacts. "Someone witnessed a large black object being thrown out of one exploding building. Could've been him."

Clark nodded at Rachel. "Probably. He looks like he lived through an explosion." He was expert on those. Clark then looked at Alfred again. "Will he live?"

Pennyworth smiled slightly. "Fortunately, yes. It was close though. We lost him for about a minute but he pulled through. He's too stubborn to die."

Kent laughed and looked down at Bruce again. "That's true."

"Excuse me?" Rachel spoke up. "I-I-I'm sorry…" She then laughed nervously. "How do you two know each other?"

Clark smiled. "Long story, which I'm sure Bruce'll give you the short and sweet version. What's being done with the current situation?"

She sighed. "More officers are patrolling. That's all we can do at the moment. The S.W.A.T's out there with them also."

Clark could see how stressed Rachel was. Ever since Harvey Dent's accident last year that changed him into Two Face, she had finally become the full District Attorney. She had a lot of her plate recently, including trying get Harvey back. It was something that played on Bruce's mind a lot.

Clark sighed. "One whole night of him being absent and there's chaos?" A few times, Superman had been gone and nothing extreme happened.

"You underestimate the hold Batman has on this city, Mister Kent," Alfred said and Clark nodded in understanding.

"It's not going to be easy," Rachel sighed. "Especially when the criminals think Batman's dead."

Clark was thinking of offering his help but he knew he wouldn't be all that reliable. After all, Superman had his own city to protect. Plus, he couldn't quite call in favours because even _they_ had their own cities and territories to protect. Lantern wasn't on Earth either. Clark sighed and watched Bruce, getting that helpless feeling that he hated a lot again. He willed Bruce to get better. This was definitely not going to be easy. Even with all that, there was still something else that also worried the Smallville raised alien: Chloe.


	28. Broken

**_Broken_**

**2018 – Metropolis**

**The Daily Planet**

Clark exited the elevator to the newsroom, the façade back on - including the specific hairstyle. He pushed his glasses up with his right index finger and descended the right staircase, on the way to his desk. He then dumped himself on his chair and propped his face with his right fist, the elbow sitting on the right arm of the brown swivel chair. He quickly got a flash of Bruce sitting like this. Clark sighed and looked towards Chloe's desk across from him.

Chloe saw him and got up from her seat, while Lois turned around and spotted the brooding Clark. Well, they hadn't seen that side of him for quite a while. Both were worried, as he was, and both approached his desk and stood in front of it with Lois on Chloe's right. "You went, didn't you?" Chloe asked. Clark sighed and nodded, breaking the contact between cheek and fist.

"And?" Lois pressed, crossing her arms as always. Clark looked up at them and shook his head slightly.

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked next. He could've sworn he heard hidden fear in her voice.

Using his eyes only, the Kent looked between two of the four most important women in his life. "I couldn't find him." He then looked down, probably ashamed of still lying to Chloe. "He's not there."

Clark couldn't care less now; let Bruce deal with everything. He had enough. He knew that meant he should tell Chloe right now. Clark then looked up again and Lois got his attention. Lane's face said it all – she was angry. Using her eyes only, she was indicating Chloe, telling him to spill everything to her cousin. Clark avoided it and looked own again.

"Kent!" The voice of Perry made Clark look up to the editor. White was standing in the doorway to his office, his hands in his pocket. "You sorted out that iron?" Clark was confused and he looked to the women in front of him. Chloe pointed at Lois, and the brunette reporter shrugged. Of course, the editor couldn't see what was on the women's faces because their backs were to him.

"Yeah, Chief!" Clark replied, shouting.

Perry smirked. "You were gone for almost half an hour! I'm sure you were double checking that everything else was off!"

Clark grinned sheepishly. "Uh… yeah!" He then chuckled, nervously. "You can never be too sure!"

The editor smirked. "True." He then turned left and entered his office.

Clark's eyebrows furrowed, looking to the two women in front of him for answers. They simultaneously answered, "Don't know," and shook their heads. Clark sighed - that was strange from Perry. "So, what does that mean for Gotham?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Clark replied honestly. Gotham City was an unpredictable place, including the man who prowled the night there.

"Well, I spoke to Captain Gordon and he didn't know either," Chloe continued. "But it sounds like everything's gone south there."

"It'll only get worse," Clark mumbled.

"You sure about that?" Lois asked, arching an eyebrow and Clark nodded.

"_You underestimate the hold Batman has on this city, Mister Kent_," Alfred words replayed through his mind. The man was right. "Compare the times when he wasn't there and before he disappeared - " Clark began, " – He may have made it worse at first but look at what he's done. I underestimated him."

"You know where he… um… lives?" Chloe asked, uncertain of the question.

"First place I went. Nothing. And I didn't find him anywhere else."

"Are you guys that close?"

Chloe's question caught the Smallville raised alien off guard. Were they really that close? Clark didn't think so, and certainly Bruce wouldn't. In fact, Wayne wouldn't have even answered the question. "I'm not… sure," he replied, visibly unsure of it.

"Well - " Chloe began, folding her arms and tapping her fingers on her elbows. " - seems to me you are." She smiled, turned around and headed for her desk. Clark lowered his head in thought. Were they?

Meanwhile, the brunette Lane placed her hands on Clark's desk and leaned forward in a threatening matter. "Clark…" she began but he cut her off. She hoped he read her mind and would tell Chloe everything.

"He's alive. Barely." He then looked up at her again. Lois' eyes widened slightly. "It was him in those explosions." Clark then chuckled because of the fact. "He survived."

She glared and hissed, "Why the hell didn't you tell Chloe that?"

"I - "

"_God, I hope I didn't give him the Kiss of Death_." Chloe's voice interrupted Lois and Clark's conversation. It was Clark who heard it with his hearing. He looked past Lois to Chloe's desk and saw that she was watching him with wide eyes, which meant that he wasn't supposed to hear what she had just said.

It slipped out; one of the few times she forgot that he had really good hearing. Give whom the Kiss of Death? Who did she kiss that she was worrying she killed him? Something about the way she said it made Kent curious. Clark got up from the chair and began his short journey to Chloe's desk.

"Smallville!" Lois complained and Clark looked back to her.

"Just… one minute."

Lane sighed and went to her desk and Clark turned back to Chloe. She wasn't there. He looked around and quickly saw her heading for Perry's office. Oh, no she won't. "Chloe!" he said to get her attention, but she ignored him and continued on. Clark rushed past his work colleagues and stopped her when she entered White' office. Before she could reach the editor's desk, he grabbed her left arm and pulled her out of the office.

"Clark!" she complained as he pulled her towards fire exit. Both looked back to the inside of Perry's office and saw he was giving them a confused and weird look. Chloe had just entered his office and had been quickly yanked out of it. It probably looked hilarious to him.

They passed through the door and holding onto Chloe, Clark sped up the staircase towards the roof. Passing through that door, they exited to the outside to the roof of The Daily Planet. The wind and the city noise greeted them as they both stood under revolving globe. Chloe sighed and crossed her arms, while Clark watched her expectantly with his hands in his pockets.

"Kiss of Death?" Clark asked with an arched eyebrow.

Chloe rubbed a spot on the concrete with her right shoe. She was a little nervous. "I-I kissed Jimmy," Chloe said, not looking at Clark but at the same invisible spot on the concrete below her.

It took the alien a few seconds to process what she had said, and then he laughed. Chloe finally looked at him and glared, which made Clark laugh more. "You wouldn't do that," he said in between laughs.

She was actually pouting. "Why not? He's cute."

"Right. That's not even an excuse." Chloe rolled her eyes, sighed and walked ahead to the edge of the roof, folding her hands on the small wall. "You wouldn't do that, Chloe," he continued and walked towards her. "Jimmy and Lucy are really serious…" He then mirrored her stance on her left, and smirked. "… and you wouldn't want to face Lois' wrath."

Chloe snorted a laugh. "Please. Lois' wrath?" She then looked at Clark. "There is only _one _person on this roof who's afraid of Lois' wrath, and it definitely isn't me."

Clark looked ahead, avoiding Chloe's face. "I'm not afraid… She… She just has a way of getting to me."

Chloe laughed and nudged him. "And you love it."

He laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

She chuckled. "Maybe? Pfft."

Clark glared at her, the topic straying far. "Stop stalling. Kiss of Death?" The blonde reporter sighed and mumbled something, turning her head away from Clark. "What?" Even with his good hearing eh couldn't make that out. She mumbled again, and still was looking far to her right. Clark sighed and speeded to that side. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

She rolled her eyes. "All right!" she sighed, holding her hands in surrender. "Fine." Chloe rubbed her hands. "I… I…" She then sighed and Clark urged her to continue. "I ki… Kiss… B… Ba." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I kissed Batman." There, she said it. Chloe closed her eyes, waiting for Clark to blow up at her. Nearly half a minute and there was still silence between them. Finding that strange, Chloe peeked through her right eye, turning her head to the right slightly. Clark was stunned silent, his mouth slightly hanging open. She opened her eyes fully and looked at him. "Clark?"

A few more seconds and Clark laughed, nervously. "Uh… Um… You…" Nervous laugh. "You and um… _him_?" Brows were furrowed, and there was that nervous laugh again. "You… k-k-kissed… Batman? Um… right." Well that wasn't what she was expecting. "Um… wh… why?"

Chloe smiled a little. "To thank him."

His eyebrows shot up. "To… to thank him…" Clark nodded and looked away to the city. "Right."

"Clark!"

He turned back to her. "What?"

"Is that a problem?"

_If you knew who you kissed, yes_! "Um… when… when was that?"

Well, she might as well get it over with. It was gonna come out some time. She sighed and looked ahead. "Late Saturday, early Sunday morning."

"You went to Gotham?"

"No."

Clark was understandably confused. If she kissed Batman, wouldn't she have to be in Gotham? Wait – unless… "So, where…?"

"He… visited me." She looked away, embarrassed. "And not for the first time."

Okay, this was getting strange for Clark Kent. Bruce was visiting Chloe as Batman? Last time something like that happened, Superman was visiting Lois and… No-No-No-No-No! Don't go there. Not there! "Um… Chloe… h-h… have you and… uh… him… been…?" He stopped, he couldn't continue. Instead, he let Chloe fill in the blanks.

It took a few moments before her eyes widened. "No!" she assured, vehemently. "Who do you take me for? Lois?" Clark twitched. Chloe sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes afterwards. "I'm his contact in this city. If I have information I contact him and he helps me out with the story. That's how I got the Cortez story." She may be good at keeping secrets but there was always the truth between her and Clark. Well, not recently and her past with Lex would destroy them.

His… contact? Cortez… If Bruce Wayne ever got better, Clark Kent was going to pound him back down until he was unconscious again. "Damn it!" Clark shouted as loud as he could, making Chloe jump. He walked away with his hands on hips. Kent then began pacing. He took off his glasses and passed his right hand through his hair.

Chloe was confused, and a little scared. She hadn't seen Clark angry like this in a very long time. Clark passed his right hand on his mouth and then looked at Chloe. She stood her ground but Clark's anger was still scaring her. "Why?" he demanded.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you accept?" he shouted. "Do you have _any_ idea how much danger he put you in?"

Overcoming the shock, she replied. "Look!" she shouted back. "He told me the risks. He said he couldn't guarantee my safety. I _knew_ the risks. I -"

"That _still_ doesn't explain why you accepted! Damn it, Chloe. You -"

"You're _not_ my father, Clark! I can make my own decisions! I saw an opening and I took it! We're both benefiting from it!"

Clark scoffed. "It's always something with him! Chloe, he could get you _killed_! Don't you get it? You don't _know_ him like I do!"

"All right! Then tell me! Tell me so when next time I see him I can _follow_ your _order_ and end it! You always do this to me, Clark!"

The argument was getting more heated by each answer.

"Do what?"

"Say what I can and can't do!"

"No, I don't."

Chloe scoffed. "Yes, you do! And you don't even realise it!"

Clark sighed. "All right! … Maybe I do! … But, it's for your own protection! I can't watch over you every…"

"Why? You don't _have_ to, Clark! It's okay if you want me safe! But you don't _have_ to be over my shoulder every _single _time! Why are you doing this?"

"Because if I miss it you could end up dead. It's happened to me several times, Chloe! I can't let that happen… And, now you're doing business with _him_. He's gonna…" Clark just stopped, allowing his breathing to lower. "How did Joker know to use you as a distraction?"

Chloe was confused. "What?"

Clark approached her. "How did he know to use you to distract Batman?"

She really didn't have the answer. "I… I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Look, all I know is I followed Mount Everest to that warehouse because he was shifty. He irked me the whole time. And Joker was there. That's all. I got knocked out after that."

Clark was still angry. To hell with it. He approached Chloe, a mean look in his eye. "You don't even know him. You wanna know the truth? You wanna know why I want you stay away from him? You wanna _know_ him?" She nodded, her eyes watery. But the tears didn't fall. "You kissed Bruce. You made a deal with Bruce. You were… _rescued_ by Bruce. I went to Gotham today _looking_ for Bruce to see if he was alive. He's lying unconscious on his bed in his home. He's been lying to you ever since you met him. Alfred even lied to me when I went there yesterday. He told me Bruce was out of the country."

Chloe sniffed and looked down; a tear now ran down her left cheek. "He told me the same thing," she whispered.

"See, you don't even know them. I still don't." He then walked away, turning his back on Chloe. There, all the answers she wanted. All the reasons why Bruce and him avoided direct answers. Clark put his hands on his hips and sighed. Saturday's argument was nothing. They hadn't argued over something for a very long time. She had to know. It was for her safety.

"Clark?"

He sighed and turned back to her, hands still on hips. Her bottom lip was trembling just slightly, a few tears were on her cheeks and she was looking at him. She looked so… fragile, like a lost child. It was an image he hoped he would never see again. Yet he caused it, even if it was for a good reason. Clark sighed softly and slowly approached her. Standing in front of her, Chloe looked up at him.

He sighed softly again and smiled at her ever so slightly. Clark then wrapped his arms around her, and Chloe reciprocated, burying her face in his chest. On the roof of The Daily Planet, as the wind gently blew their clothes, Clark held Chloe as she let the hurt out.

Lois exited the stair hallway where she had looked on through the slightly opened door. Clark had known she was there for quite some time. Lois stood on the left of the now closed door with her hands in her coat pockets, watching Clark and Chloe with tearful eyes. Now what?

* * *

**A/N**: And, the truth is out! 

Was it just me or did anyone kept thinking about Batman in Thursday's ep of Smallville? All those references, and I kept saying to myself about the Smallville gang, "Andrea's nothing. You guys ain't seen _nothin_' yet!" I don't think Clark can handle Bruce Wayne/Batman. I mean it in a psychological way, cos we all know Clark can flatten Bruce if he wanted to. Come on WB! Allow Bruce Wayne in Smallville! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	29. The Unknown

**_The Unknown_**

**2018 – Metropolis**

**Roof of The Daily Planet**

One of the worst weekends they ever had. Lives were nearly lost, but the one who ensured their safety was fighting for _his_ life. Funny how the world works, where fate likes to bite you on the ass, and leaves you to nurse the wound while it laughs at you. That didn't make any sense, Chloe mused as she released her tight hold on Clark. The tears were gone, and the ones that were shed were dried.

Chloe looked up at and smiled slightly; he returned it. "Thank you," she said. Clark frowned in confusion. There was no reason to thank him. "For telling me," she continued after seeing his bewilderment. Ah. That.

"You shouldn't have found out this way," he said, regretfully.

Chloe laughed softly. "Would you have preferred him to call me up, or drop in one night and take his mask off?"

Clark smiled faintly. "Both, maybe."

She smiled. "Yeah, me too." Chloe then sighed and shook her head. She had been talking to two Bruce Waynes. No. She had observed _three_ Bruce Waynes. "Which one is he?"

Clark was confused. "Huh?"

"I've seen him prance around with women, seem completely different when we're alone, and, well…"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Right. That. I'm not sure either."

"I wanna see him."

Clark paused as he stared at Chloe. He didn't think it was a good idea at this moment. "Chloe -- "

She held onto Clark's arms and looked straight up into his eyes. "I wanna see him," she stated again. Clark sighed and nodded. Finally Chloe looked past Clark and spotted Lois. Lane gave her cousin a reassuring smile. They would talk about it later. "Cover for me?"

Lois replied with a small smile. "Always." Chloe smiled in appreciation.

The blonde Sullivan knew that if she had to cover for Lois, she would say the same thing. Lane stepped back and held onto the door handle with her right hand. Chloe held onto Clark firmly. "I'm ready," she told him. Clark nodded. He overcame gravity and shot up into the skies, heavy winds following his departure. Walking through the breeze, Lois finally stood where they had been and looked up as Clark and Chloe disappeared. She smiled. She couldn't help. She loved seeing it.

"Woo!"

* * *

**Gotham City – Wayne Manor**

Ten minutes later the front doors to Wayne Manor opened, revealing Chloe with Clark standing behind her. Alfred sighed. "A part of me is not looking forward to when he wakes up." Clark rolled his eyes because he knew what that meant. Chloe just nodded and Alfred looked at her. "I'm sorry, Miss Sullivan. Forgive a soldier for looking out for his commander."

Chloe smiled, reached up and kissed the old soldier on his right cheek. "It's okay, Alfred." The butler smiled in appreciation and nodded. He then made way for them to enter. When they had landed, Clark had noticed that Rachel's car wasn't there. Alfred led them up the stairway, through a few hallways until they reached those two double doors that led to Bruce's room.

Pennyworth stopped in front the doors and looked back at Chloe. "Miss Sullivan, I must warn you about…"

Chloe raised her right hand to stop him. "It's fine. I can handle it."

Alfred sighed and nodded. He turned around and then slowly opened the double doors, standing on the left side to give way to enter. Chloe approached slowly and stood in the doorway. Straight ahead of her she could see him lying on his back as if sleeping -- unconscious, as Clark had told her. She hesitantly crossed the threshold and entered Bruce Wayne's bedroom for the first time, even though she had been in the house a few times before.

She slowly rounded the right side of the bed, never taking her eyes off him, until she was standing over looking him. She could see the slow rising of his chest and she didn't dwell on the fact that she was actually seeing his naked chest for the first time. Not counting the slow breathing, Bruce looked dead. Chloe looked back at Clark and Alfred, using her eyes to ask them for privacy. Clark smiled slightly and Alfred nodded, allowing Kent to leave before he closed the doors behind them.

Chloe gently sat down next to Bruce and watched him. Déjà vu hit her, but it was mainly the experience of having to see another man in her life unconscious like this. She was getting tired of it -- in fact from the last experience she was _already_ tired of it. Chloe tentatively placed her left hand on his chest, watching at his slowly rose with his breathing. She sighed sadly and then began tracing the bruises and scars along his chest down to his abdomen.

She traced again but this time upwards, over his neck until she reached his face. She cupped his right cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. Only human. She then covered the top half of his face, leaving his mouth and jaw visible to her. Chloe smiled faintly. "There you are," she whispered, seeing _him_. Feeling much more braver now, and with her hand still on the top half of his face, Chloe leaned down and kissed him on the left side of his mouth. While still touching his lips, she removed the hand.

Chloe moved her head and returned to watching him. "I'm not going to waste my time and ask 'why?'" she said. "I know you probably have your reasons." She laughed a little. "It's always the case. Still… I _am_ curious… What was on your mind those times you visited me?" She then smiled faintly. "When I kissed you. You didn't show any reaction to it -- you didn't even say anything… And those questions -- I guess, I have all the answers I wanted." She laughed again. "Well… demanded."

She knew she was talking to herself, in a sense, but she just felt like doing it. Maybe he could hear her. "That lunch with Lois? Was that really you? … I guess, you could say I don't really know you now." She laughed. "You could see why I'm a little confused. I'm not sure if you were… you all those times we talked. I know Clark, even before… But, _you'll_ have to reassure me." Uncooperative, as usual, she mused to lighten the mood. Chloe laughed and checked her watch. "Well, I guess I'll see ya around. I have to go. You know Perry." She laughed again. "Thanks again for the phone."

The blonde reporter mentally wished Bruce to get better. She sighed and placed her left hand on his chest again. Chloe then smirked and leaned forward to whisper in his left ear. "You _have_ matured. Please wake up soon so you can tell me all about it." She kissed his cheek, still smirking. However, that part of Lois that rubbed off on her was showing now. She couldn't keep it back. If he could hear… "Maybe even show me," she whispered. God, help her.

Chloe got off the bed and headed back for the double doors. With her right hand on the right handle, she looked back at Bruce. Smiling faintly, she opened the door and exited, closing it silently behind her. Clark and Alfred weren't in the hallway, so she walked through and then down the stairs to the reception area. As she figured, they were waiting near the front doors. They stopped talking and looked at her while she approached. Chloe smiled at them both. She arched an eyebrow at Clark however.

"I didn't eavesdrop," he assured. "I swear."

Satisfied, Chloe smiled her appreciation. She looked at the old butler and smiled apologetically. "We have to --" She then smirked at Clark. "-- shoot off, or Mister White will banish us to covering animal shows." Clark laughed.

Alfred also laughed and nodded. "I understand."

Thankfully Bruce was going to be fine. But, it was the events that would follow his awakening that concerned Alfred Pennyworth, and he wasn't the only one.

* * *

**Metropolis - The Daily Planet**

Ten minutes later after shooting off from Wayne Manor, Clark and Chloe re-entered the newsroom via the same fire exit they had used to get to the roof. Chloe headed for her desk while Clark went to his, both not looking in the direction of Perry's office. They felt like they were back in high school, sneaking out and sneaking back in. When they both sat down, they looked at each other. They both knew what was on each other's mind. Clark and Chloe then shared a laugh.

But it was short-lived. "Where in the Sam Hill were you two?" came the shout from Perry. They looked to his office and followed his movements as he walked to stand between Clark and her desk, with hands on his hips. What did Lois tell him? Speaking of which, where was she? Clark and Chloe looked around. "Looking for Lois?" Perry asked, looking between the two. They nodded, a little fearfully. White turned his attention fully to Clark, pointing at him with his right index finger. "She just left with Jimmy. Be quick! Fire on 21st."

Clark nodded, grabbed his coat and ran to the elevator. When the elevators doors closed after a few seconds, Perry turned back to Chloe. Oh boy, she didn't like where this was going. He had that look in his eye. White then pointed at her with that same finger. "Luthor conference in five minutes." She knew it. That was pure torture. "Maybe he'll explain all those bruises we've been hearing about." She had a feeling Lex would say it was injuries sustained from boxing.

Perry then pointed at the elevators behind him with his right thumb. "Scat!" Chloe quickly grabbed her things and bolted towards the elevators. As the elevator doors closed behind Chloe a few seconds afterwards, the editor smiled. He looked around the newsroom, and then laughed that short hearty laugh all the way back to his office. It was good to be the editor of The Daily Planet.

* * *

**2022 – Gotham Plaza Hotel**

**The Charity Ball**

His royal baldness approached Clark, Bruce and herself with a smile on his face, holding an elegantly beautiful glass in his right hand that contained wine. Chloe was not looking forward this. This was not going to be good, especially with Clark and Bruce under the same roof.

"Well, you don't see this often," Lex commented.

True. You didn't see Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Chloe Sullivan and Lex Luthor under the same roof, in the same _room_ that often. Each had a connection with each other, with mostly Lex clueless to it all. Well, according to Chloe Sullivan. Bruce smiled at Luthor and Chloe tightened her hold on Wayne's left arm. "Thank you for coming, Lex." He offered his right hand and Lex shook it.

"It's no problem, Bruce," Lex smiled. "I'm always in for a good cause." All three were faking smiles. Luthor then turned his attention to Clark, who was standing in front of Chloe with his right arm facing her. Luthor offered his right hand for a handshake and Chloe knew that Clark was reluctant to do it, but he had to anyway. "Hey, Clark. Been a while."

Kent smiled. "I've been busy."

Lex laughed lightly. "I have no doubts." There was something behind that smirk. Luthor scanned the immediate area as if he was looking for something, or someone. "Where's Lois?"

"She's on assignment."

Lex looked at Clark with a smile that made Clark want to smack it out of his face. "Shame." Luthor then looked at Chloe. He smiled at her and had the audacity, well according to Clark and Chloe, to reach forward and kiss her on her right cheek. Both Clark and Bruce scrutinised his movements during this. Fortunately, Lex didn't see their hidden scowls, which he sure would have noticed if he had looked.

Lex stepped back and smiled at the three. He then sipped on his wine. "I guess all that's missing are Lois, Lana and Pete." There was always something behind Lex Luthor's words. "Then, this event would be all the more special. We haven't had a get together in quite a long time."

Yeah, maybe. More backup. But, Clark and Bruce were more than enough. Chloe was missing Lois. She would always have something to say about Lex, and it would be worth it to see her go neck and neck with him. Chloe saw him look at Bruce and her linked arms. He smirked. "So, I guess this is your date, Chloe," he said.

Chloe couldn't help it. She tugged lightly on Bruce's arm and passed her left hand along it. She beamed at Bruce, who smiled down at her, and then at Lex. "Yes." What no one saw was Clark Kent rolling his eyes. Lex just nodded, which wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. But she knew it stung.

"So, Bruce --" Lex began and gestured to the red curtain near the small stage. " -- what's behind that?"

"Our reason for being at this event," Bruce replied.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with today's date, would it?"

A light bulb lit up in Chloe and Clark's heads. Today's date, specifically tonight. Chloe looked up at Bruce in sadness. How could she have forgotten? She knew why. She was too busy fending off Lex and thinking about a wonderful night with Bruce Wayne to remember. She tugged on his arm lightly and he looked at her, a question in his eyes. Chloe then apologised with her eyes. Bruce smiled and shook his head, telling her to think nothing of it. She smiled faintly at him and Bruce looked back to Lex.

"Yes," he replied Luthor.

Lex smiled in understanding and nodded. "Like I said: I'm always in for a good cause."

As Luthor sipped on his wine he looked at Chloe over the rim. She smiled slightly in appreciation very quickly, before turning her attention to the stage. And, as expected, Clark Kent didn't converse much.

* * *

**2018 - Gotham**

There were whispers all around. Whispers telling rumours. Whispers telling rumours that cheered the fall of his challenge. The fall of his challenge? It was too good to be true. Unless the man was at his feet with red oozing from the lifeless body and no trace of a heartbeat, he wasn't satisfied. He grinned. He would draw him back out. He would test them…

He will show them.

* * *

**A/N**: More of 2022, Chloe/Bruce, and lots of clues all around. Any guesses as to what is coming up? I wouldn't be surprised if you get it after reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who replied my rant about the suped up female Bats. I have no problems with her; it's what they did just irks me. Thanks again to the readers and reviewers. 


	30. Heroes

**_Heroes_**

**2018 – Metropolis**

**The Daily Planet - Newsroom**

Clark, Lois and the young Jimmy exited the elevator in good spirits. They knew that the story they had would be front page. Anything on Metropolis' resident alien would be front page. And again, Jimmy's photos would be on the front. The enthusiastic Jimmy broke off from Lois and Clark and headed off to develop the films. Superman had come down from the skies and helped put out the fires that had been started because of a gas leak.

The popular reporters headed for Lois' desk where Lane sat down on her chair and got started onwriting up the story. Clark sat on her desk while she did. He had of course arrived late to the scene, well Clark Kent had, so Lois had gotten the story. Kent looked ahead to Chloe's desk -- she probably was on a story. Clark heard Lois sigh and turned to look at her.

With arms crossed and leaning back in her chair, she looked at Clark. She arched an eyebrow. This was going to be interesting. "My fingers hurt after all that note taking." She then leaned forward and propped her chin in her hands, giving him a pleading look. "Type this up for me?" Since Clark could do things at a quick pace…

Clark laughed. "No. It's your story, you type it up."

She pouted. "Oh, come on!" When he gave her a blank look, Lois then smirked. Oh no. "I'll make it worth your wild," she sang.

His eyebrows shot up and he smirked slightly. Clark began to decrease the gap between him and Lois. "You will?"

She was still smirking. "I will."

Clark stopped a few inches from her face, still smirking. "You promise?"

Her smirk grew wider. "I promise."

Using her own tactic against her, Clark paused and made a show of thinking very hard about it, moving his eyes everywhere. He then heard her shoe tapping on the floor. Oh yeah, he was getting to her, even though her face hadn't shown it. Clark then smiled and looked at her finally. "No." She just blinked as he backed away with a satisfied grin. "But I expect you to keep that promise."

Lois gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. He _definitely_ got to her. However, the sound of the elevator chiming made Clark ignore her and turn to it, hoping to see Chloe. It was indeed the Sullivan, and she looked… aggravated. She stalked her way towards her desk, only looking up to Lois and Clark to acknowledge them before sighing and crashing in her seat.

Chloe crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, glaring at the new and old couple across from her. "Don't ask." She then sighed and turned her attention to the computer.

"Can I at least ask where you were?" Lois shouted.

Typing away on her keyboard, Chloe didn't look at them. "Luthor conference."

Ouch. Both Lois and Clark sighed -- the talk about Bruce would have to wait. There was work to be done. Clark looked around and quickly realised that he didn't have anything to do. The women were busy and deep in concentration as they typed away on their respective stories. He also realised that he was hungry, and he had a feeling that they were too.

"Chinese?" he offered to them both. Chloe and Lois nodded, not looking at him. He smiled to himself, eased off Lois' desk and then headed for the elevator, grabbing his coat from his desk on the way.

* * *

"… and I was right -- he said he got the injuries from boxing!" Chloe exclaimed, poking her chopsticks in her sweet and sour chicken. She and Lois were sitting on Clark desk, on opposite sides, while the alien himself sat in his chair facing them. Almost two hours had passed where the women's respected stories were completed, awaiting photos to be added to them. It had been a slow day after that. 

Clark and Lois laughed at Lex Luthor's excuse for his injuries. Chloe had been telling them why she had stalked into the newsroom in a bad mood after covering the Luthor conference. They couldn't blame her with Lex's act still very fresh in their minds. But Clark also knew another reason for Chloe's bitterness. He had wanted to talk to her about her past with Lex but had decided against it. If it made her that angry…

"Something tells me it wasn't boxing," Chloe said, narrowing her eyes at Clark for the answer. Lois did too. They had been told about Batman saving Superman, but the origin of Lex's bruises and broken shoulder had been left out.

Lois arched an eyebrow. "Pointy Ears?"

Chloe frowned as she looked at Lois on her left. Her cousin already had a pet name for Batman? Wait -- when did she know? She heard Clark sigh. "Yes, Pointy Ears."

Lois sipped on her juice. "Wished I was there."

"I vaguely recall a broken table," Clark continued, making Chloe turn back to him. "But, I'm guessing there's more." When Clark looked up to Chloe he saw that she had a far away look on her face, as if she was lost in thought. "Chloe?"

The blonde reporter blinked and shook her head slightly. "Just thinking -- he seemed so… calm."

"He throws you off when you actually see him in action." Chloe arched an eyebrow at Clark. "Remember the Cortez story?"

Chloe nodded. "You said something about dangling him over the water?"

"Well, he knew Cortez couldn't swim. So to get the answers he wanted he suspended Cortez over the water. Then a few times when he wasn't getting anything, he submerged the guy. I actually felt sorry for Cortez… And I looked at him Chloe; I saw all the rage, all the anger. It made you wonder if he was mad, crazy."

"Is he like Andrea?"

"Who's Andrea?" Lois asked while chewing on her noodles.

"You think killing's the worst thing you can do," Clark answered. "But he never crossed that line thankfully. And no he's not like Andrea… He's worse."

"Worse? How can he be worse?"

"Who's Andrea?" Lois repeated.

"Trust me, he is," Clark continued, again ignoring Lois.

Chloe looked worried. "I'll take your word for it." What had she gotten herself into?

"If I have to say, "Who's Andrea?" one more time, heads are gonna roll!"" Lois exclaimed.

Clark and Chloe looked at Lois and saw the arched eyebrow and threatening look. Poor Lois for being kept in the dark about a lot of things. They both offered apologetic faces. Lois rolled her eyes. "I'm sick and tired of that look."

* * *

**Late in the Night – Clark's Apartment**

"_This latest arrest has brought the total to twenty-six arrests in two days, and the Commissioner has warned that it will get worse. He advises again to everyone to stay in their homes. Gothamites have replied to that, saying that they're not safe even in their own homes. Some have already left the city…"_

"What you doing up?"

Lois' voice made Clark turn his head to his left, avoiding the chaos being reported in front of him. She stood in the doorway to his bedroom, leaning her hip against the right side and passing her hands through her hair. She wasn't wearing her favourite pyjamas though, instead preferring his sweat pants and a vest. She yawned and Clark smiled slightly at her. He then turned back to the TV.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied.

"Hmm." She made her way across the living room, passing in front of him and crashing on his right, the far end of the couch. She leaned her back on the armrest and stretched her legs, her feet sitting nicely and touching Clark's back. While rubbing her feet together she watched the TV. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this -- I actually miss Mister No-Sense-of-Humour."

Clark laughed. "Oh, he has a sense of humour." He then turned to her and smirked. "It would be interesting to see you go up against him."

She smirked and narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'll kick his ass." Clark laughed and turned back to the TV. Lois removed her feet from behind Clark and placed them on his lap. Clark then leaned back and sighed, placing his right hand on her bare feet. "What's up?"

He sighed again. "Just worried. Waiting for something really bad to happen. The police seem to be doing fine. But there's only so much they can do."

"You're thinking about going there, aren't you?"

"There's only so much _I_ can do."

Lois smiled slightly in understanding. "Even Superman can't be two places at once."

"Yeah. Neither can Batman." Clark then sighed. "How can a human man control a city like that? How can his absence bring so much chaos?"

"You ever ask him?"

"I only just realised it."

She nodded and looked to the report where they were talking about another arrest. "Are you two friends?" Lois asked and turned back to him. Clark didn't say anything -- he was just staring at the TV with a blank look. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Clark?"

Clark took a few moments, but he finally looked at her. It had been the second time he had been asked about that. "I don't know."

Lois was confused. She knew now that Clark and Bruce, rather Superman and Batman, had worked together a few times. Batman even saved Superman. Were they acquaintances or friends? Clark never seemed to talk about Bruce as if he was a friend of his. "You don't know?"

He rolled his eyes. "I - " Clark was distracted when the image on television changed, showing a building surrounded by police. Clark increased the volume, not that it would have made any difference -- he did it for Lois. The camera zoomed in on a window and it showed a man holding a gun to a woman's head. She was crying, terrified for her life.

"_Let the hostages go_!"

It was the voice of Captain Gordon. The camera never left the man with the gun. Suddenly the man pulled the trigger, shooting the woman in the head. There were screams heard in the background. Lois gasped and placed her right hand on her mouth in shock. The dead woman was then pushed out the window to the outside. "Oh, God," Lois breathed. Clark knew that if the police stormed the building they would be risking losing more of the hostages.

"_No deal_!" the murderer shouted to the police before disappearing.

Clark had it. With his blood boiling with anger, he got up from the couch and headed for his room.

"Clark?" Lois called.

"I'm going!" He speeded into his room and came back out as Superman. He then headed for the balcony.

"Wait!" Lois commanded to stop him.

With the doors open, Clark stopped in the doorway, turning back with a questioned look. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Superman placed his hands on her hips and reciprocated. After about a minute they broke the kiss but they didn't let go of each other.

"It only takes one thing," Lois whispered. "But - "

"I plan on coming back," Clark assured.

She smiled. "You better."

Clark smiled and then backed away. "I _will_!" He then jumped off the edge and flew off. Lois walked out, rubbed her shoulders and sighed as she watched Superman disappear into the night.

"I love you."

* * *

**Chloe's Apartment**

With her head on the foot end of the bed, Chloe lay on her right side as she watched the balcony doors, the moonlight creeping into her room. She sighed, wishing that he was hiding somewhere in her room. She sighed as she worked through scenarios in her head for when Bruce eventually wakes up.That should interesting.

* * *

**Gotham City**

Less than ten minutes this time, Superman landed behind a police car and then walked towards Gordon. "Sir," Superman greeted.

Gordon turned around and did a double take. "It's Superman!" Some of the officers exclaimed, while some whispered. "What are you doing here?" Gordon asked, looking a tad annoyed. Was it because of him, Superman didn't know.

Superman smiled slightly and nodded to the building ahead of them. It was a small building that housed apartments. "I came to help. With your permission…"

The Captain looked unsure at first but then nodded, extending his left arm to the building. "Anyone else died?" Superman asked.

"We just lost one. These guys robbed a store and we chased them here. But they took hostages. We didn't want to storm in just yet."

They both looked to an ambulance where a covered body was being taken into the back. The Kryptonian sighed. "I'm sorry," Superman said to Gordon and the Captain nodded his thanks. The Man of Steel then super-speeded into the building. It didn't take him long to search the rooms for any more hostages or gunmen, roof and basement included. Superman then headed for the active room on the second floor. He stopped by the top of the stairs leading into the active hallway, hiding himself behind the wall.

Superman peered to the left and saw two gunmen guarding the door to the active room. He then used his telescopic and X-Ray vision on the room. He spotted two men holding semi-automatics, one with a shotgun and two more with 9mils. There were about six people on the ground, most likely the hostages. He didn't spot any devices for a bomb as he checked, you never know. Clark wondered how Bruce would deal with a situation like this. However, Bruce didn't have his speed.

Superman had to be careful -- just one gunman could react very quickly and take a life before he got to him. Working out the way, Superman super-speeded out and towards the two guards, taking them out with a quick tackle. No doubt, the men inside would hear the noise and come out to investigate.

Before they could, Superman speeded through the door and cleared the room of the gunmen in one swoop. He quickly grabbed the guns and broken individually. The hostages gasped and smiled in relief. "Go on!" Superman said to them kindly. "It's safe, I promise."

"Thank you," a few said and then exited the room.

Superman surveyed the room – the gunmen were on the ground and out. He sighed in relief. Lucky. Taking a last look around, he then walked towards the window and shouted to the outside. "Hostages are coming out! The room is secured! You can come in!"

Five minutes later, Superman exited the building holding two of the unconscious men in his arms, like two bear barrels on either side. Flashes and people calling for Superman greeted him. Reporters. He placed them next to the closest police car, and it was where Gordon was waiting for him.

"Thanks," the Captain.

"It's no problem, sir," Superman replied. "How are you handling it?"

Gordon sighed. "We're handling… barely. We got every officer in the city working. It's all we can do." The Captain then looked around the area. "It's like the break out two years ago. It feels worse though."

Superman nodded, looking around as the cameras took pictures and as people called for him. "I think it is." He then turned back to Gordon. "I'll do what I can."

The Captain nodded, but Clark had a feeling Gordon was not all that happy to see Superman. "I appreciate it."

Clark then heard a familiar sound before it disappeared behind him. "Well, this isn't Miami, Baby Blue," a familiar voice said. Superman laughed and turned around, Gordon peered over his left shoulder to see who it was. "Here to render assistance, sir," the familiar man said to Gordon, while mocking Superman at the same time. The Captain sighed, shook his head and left them.

Superman laughed and crossed his arms as he looked on at the scarlet clad grown up friend, a yellow lightening bolt ran across a white circle, clearly defined in the middle of his chest. There were more white flashes around as the two old friends talked. "What are you doing here?" Superman asked, happy to see his friend.

"I saw you hogging all the attention and no _way_ was I gonna miss the action."

Superman arched an eyebrow. "What about your city?"

The scarlet clad friend crossed his arms and smirked. "It's quiet. What about yours?"

Before Superman could respond, there was a radio call to the police. "_This is Bullock! Robbery on 13th. One of the bastards has dynamite!" _There was an explosion in the background_. "We're in pursuit, just turning on 15th and Clemens_! _Requesting backup_!"

The Flash smirked at Superman. "Race ya! And this time…" Superman turned back to The Scarlet Speedster. The red mask covering the top half of Flash's face moved as he flared his eyebrows. "try to keep up."

Superman smirked. "I hadn't been at my full potential the first time."

Flash was still smirking. "Poor excuse."

The Flash then sped off in the direction of the police chase. Superman smiled and then sped off, running after him. Déjà vu.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thanks again to the readers and reviewers. Well, we got ourselves another guest star in this story.LOL! Hope you enjoyed. :) 


	31. Old Friends

_**Old Friends**_

**2018 – Gotham**

"You know what I just remembered?" Flash asked Superman as they were running side-by-side; the surroundings passing like streamed lights. Flash had slowed down to chat, much to the annoyance of Superman -- all in friendly competition, of course.

"What?"

They then speeded round a corner to the right "That freak wave we stopped back in '12."

Clark smiled. It was during his years travelling the world and he had encountered Bart. Clark's powers had increased to the point where he could run on water, and they both travelled from island to island. They hadn't raced each other though. True to his word, the young Allen had been travelling the world looking for more people with gifts. Together they stopped a huge wave that was about to hit Taiwan, creating 'water tornadoes' with their speed and moving them away from the beach. They were lucky to be there; otherwise many lives would have been lost.

A few months after when they were Australia, A.C. had showed up on the east coast and two of them sat on the beach having burgers for dinner while talking about old times. A.C. had eaten a salad, of course. Bart couldn't stop bugging Arthur. Lois had been brought in that conversation, and that had been interesting. A.C. had sensed a change in Clark, which Kent saw, and had stopped talking about it. Clark smiled again. It had been a great experience and one he would never forget. At the time, he hadn't really hung out with people with gifts in that way. It was strange though how he hadn't seen Bruce during the billionaire's travels.

"Here we go!" Flash said eagerly. "Don't ruin the car, please!"

Superman nodded, seeing the police chase. They both looked at each other and Superman used his head to indicate the sky. Flash nodded and Superman leaped into the night, while Bart increased his speed. The Scarlet Speedster raced past the two police cars, heading for the thieves. He smirked when he saw the car, a classic red Mustang. Flash then slowed down and ran alongside the driver's seat, the left side of the car. The chase had ended up on a long highway, and it seemed that the thieves were out of dynamites.

Flash knocked on the window with his right hand and a white man – dressed in a ripped up leather jacket and had tattoos - probably in his thirties, turned his head to the left and did a double take. "What the hell?" the crook said in bewilderment.

The Wizard of Whiz smirked and mock saluted. "Howdy!" Another man, also of the leather-clad kind, poked his head forwards to look at Flash. They were both amazed and confused. "If I were you, I'd keep my eyes on the road."

When they turned back to the front, they saw Superman come down from the night and floated a few kilometres away from them. Their eyes widened. However, the driver put the pedal to metal and increased the car's speed. Flash frowned at this action and increased his speed to catch up, running alongside again.

"What the hell are you doin'" the passenger yelled at the driver.

The driver smirked in that smug way. "I'm gonna ram 'em."

"Are you _nuts_? That's Superman! You know -- more powerful than a - "

"Shut up!"

The car got faster and faster, and Flash rolled his eyes. He then stopped next to a lamppost and leaned against it with his arms crossed. This was gonna be good. Not too faraway, Superman stood his ground while patiently waiting to make his move. He then held his hands a few seconds before the car hit him.

The Mustang collided with The Man of Steel and forced him backwards, with Superman gripping onto the hood. Flash knew what was happening. The Scarlet Speedster took off to get a close up of the action. Superman's fingers dug into the hood as he pushed forward with his strength, counteracting the force pushing him backwards.

At the speed the car was going, if Superman were to ground himself firmly on the highway, the Mustang would be ripped into two, and probably killing the passengers in the process -- which was not the plan. "Oh, come on!" Flash complained as he saw the dents and holes on the front and hood of the car. He was running alongside the car but was on the right of Superman. The Man of Steel ignored him and kept his force up. In about a minute, both Superman and the Mustang came to a stop.

Flash stopped next to Superman and glared at him. Ensuring that the driver and passenger were fine – they were out of it but not unconscious- The Man of Steel looked at Flash. "What?" he asked, feigning confusion.

The Sultan of Zoom crossed his arms. "What do you have against classic hotrods?"

Remembering the time he crashed into one - not the other way around, even though he caused it – Superman smirked. Flash rolled his eyes. The sirens that were in the distance stopped next to the Mustang and Detective Bullock immediately exited the passenger seat of one. He didn't look too happy.

"Nice of you to show!" Flash teased. Superman glared and elbowed Bart in the gut to silence him.

Bullock ignored them and checked on the thieves. Satisfied, he nodded to the three policemen accompanying him and they took out the dazed men from the crashed classic hotrod. The cops handcuffed and then carried them off to the car. It was then that Bullock looked at Flash and Superman.

"Great! I'm guessing you're Zorro's backup?" He didn't seem appreciative. Bullock turned around and headed back for his police car. "Obviously can't do it himself."

Superman didn't reply, crossing his arms instead. Flash groaned. "What's wrong with this city?" The Wizard of Whiz complained. "No appreciation whatsoever."

Superman sighed. "Forget it, Flash. It's not why we do it."

Flash sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know."

Clark smiled and placed a right hand on Bart's left shoulder. "City sweep?"

The Sultan of Zoom nodded. "Meet back at the police station in two hours?"

"Got it."

Regarding the damaged hotrod again Flash then speeded away, and Superman shot upwards into the night.

* * *

**Four Hours Later – Metropolis**

**Clark's Apartment**

Clark landed on the balcony to the living room and then opened the doors to enter. He looked around and didn't see Lois. X-Raying into the bedroom, he saw her sleeping on her right side, on the right side of the bed. Smiling, Clark silently closed and locked the balcony doors. He entered the bedroom and ensured that he quite as he changed into his grey loose fitting short pants and a white T- shirt.

He removed the blanket on his side and got onto the bed. Clark scooted over to Lois and wrapped his left arm around her waist. She didn't seem to sleeping heavily because she sighed on contact. "How did it go?" she asked groggily.

Clark placed his forehead on the back of her head. "Nothing serious. Mainly robberies," he whispered. "I stayed longer to make sure it was safe enough."

Lane sighed. "Good."

Clark moved his hand on her clothed stomach and realised something. She wasn't wearing anything with button the last time he saw her. Clark looked at her back and saw his red plaid shirt in the dim light. He smiled. Sometimes Lane was cute. "You're wearing my shirt," he teased. He didn't mind.

"I don't have the energy to fight you for it," she replied, groggily again.

Clark chuckled and settled the right side of his face on the back of her head. Only three hours until the alarm would go off. Still something.

* * *

**Early Morning – Welshy's**

"Oh, for the love of pete!" Davina sighed and sat down across from the blonde reporter. "Will you stop that already?"

Chloe was brought back to reality. "What?"

"_What_?" Davina mocked, sighed and then rolled her eyes.

"Look, I have a lot of mind, okay!" Chloe replied.

Davina offered an apologetic look and Chloe returned it. "Come on, Chloe," Davina said gently. "Help me out here so I can help you."

The blonde Sullivan smiled her appreciation. "This one's different."

Before Davina could reply, someone got her attention. A familiar bald man entered the café. She smiled. "Excuse me. Got a customer." Chloe nodded and sipped on her coffee, while the owner of Welshy got up and approached one of her favoured customers. He was standing at the counter and she rounded it to get to the back. "Mornin', Lex," she greeted with a smile. "The usual?" She, as always, gave Lex a once over. He wasn't using a sling and his bruises were almost faded away.

"Good morning, Davina," Lex greeted with that disarming smile. "Yes, please. I'll have two chocolate doughnuts this time."

"Coming right up."

Davina got started on 'The Lex Special' as she had dubbed it, while the Luthor himself turned and surveyed the huge café. He could see the customers having their morning coffee and meal, and the waiter and waitresses walking around on orders. Davina normally served him because he was a 'favoured' customer. His eyes landed a familiar blonde head and Lex smiled.

"Here you go, Mister Luthor. One 'Lex Special' with additions."

He smiled and turned back to the owner. "Are you going to answer that question yet?" The question being: why did she call his order 'The Lex Special'?

She smiled. "Nope." She then flared her eyebrows, still smiling. "Enjoy," she sang and headed into the back.

Lex took his special and headed for Chloe's table. She couldn't see him because her back was to him. Lex smirked and sat in the large, red cushioned seat that was right up against hers. The seats were like those you would find in a diner or take-outs. He cleared his throat and opened The Daily Planet he was carrying. He then sipped on his special and read in silence.

A few minutes later, Chloe turned back to look for Davina and in her search she spotted the top of a bald head right behind her. Narrowing her eyes, she got up just a bit to confirm her suspicions. Yep, confirmed. It was Lex. Great. She gathered her things, paid the amount she knew by heart – plus tip – got up and headed for the counter. She didn't even look at Lex. And what she didn't see was Lex Luthor smiling at her retreat.

Chloe rounded the counter and passed through the door that led to the kitchen and storage. She spotted Davina at the far end of the room looking over something with one of her staff. "I'm going!" she shouted. Davina looked up. "I'm late!"

The owner of Welshy's frowned and looked at her watch on her left wrist. Seeing how early it was she arched an eyebrow. When she looked up back to Chloe, the blonde reporter was already gone. Davina handed the papers back to the browned-haired Dave and rushed back to the counter.

She rounded it in haste and caught her friend by the door, grabbing her by the left arm. "You still have an hour, Sullivan." What they didn't see was Lex Luthor watching them with a slight smirk. "And you seem…"

"I got something to finish," Chloe said. "I'll see ya for lunch." Davina sighed and let go of Chloe, and the blonde reporter exited Welshy's.

Davina pushed open the door and shouted to Chloe in her best Ricky Ricardo voice before the reporter crossed the street. "Okay. But, you got some s'plainin' to do!" Chloe waved back at her and Davina sighed, allowing the door to close afterward. Her eyes immediately spotted Lex and she could've sworn he had just adverted her eyes. Smirking, she headed for his table.

She sat across from him and smiled. Lex was smiling while reading, knowing that she was there. "So, what happened to the sling?"

Luthor closed and then folded the paper. "The wonders of modern medicine and technology, Miss Anderson."

"Ah."

Lex sipped on his special while looking at Davina. He placed the cup on the table, still smiling. "So… has Chloe ever told you about the time she and I met, back when she was in high school?"

Davina's eyebrows shot up. "She never mentioned knowing Lex Luthor, and for so long."

Lex's left eyebrow went up slightly. He was still smiling that disarming smile. "Really?"

* * *

**The Daily Planet - Newsroom**

"You couldn't keep up!" Bart jokingly bragged as he and Clark talked at Kent's desk. He had arrived at The Planet only two minutes ago, much to the surprise of the Superman in hiding.

Clark, in a blue suit and red tie, was in his chair, leaning back as he looked up at his speedy friend sitting on the left side on his desk. "We haven't had a race yet, have we?"

Bart, in his black cargo pants, red T-shirt and brown leather jacket, arched a left eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"And, who's this?" Lois.

Both Clark and Bart looked up. Bart smirked. "Lois…" Clark began the introduction. "This is Bartholomew Henry Allen." Lois arched an eyebrow and Bart glared at Clark. The man in blue smirked. "It never gets old."

Faking a laugh, Bart turned back to Lois. "Name's Bart." He shook her hand. Before he could put his moves on, Lois excused herself and headed towards the elevator. Clark snorted a laugh and Bart narrowed his eyes at him. He had to hand to Kent. The man had a hot chick, even hotter than Lana – well, going on from the pictures he saw of her. "You're one lucky son-of-a-gun."

Clark turned back to watch Lois and he saw her talking to Chloe. "So A.C. keeps telling me."

"Does he still prefer fish instead of the human feminine kind?"

Clark laughed. "He showed up on the west coast last year and - "

"Whoa."

Clark turned back to Bart. He frowned when he saw the light brown haired guy staring. Kent followed his line of sight and saw what, rather who he was looking at. Chloe. He laughed and turned back to Allen. "You still hung up on her?"

"Dude, the women in that family get hotter as they age."

Clark's eyebrows shot up. He then smiled. "You know, she's still gonna turn you down." Kent hesitated. "Especially now."

Bart arched an eyebrow, still staring at Chloe. "Who's the guy? I'll run all over him."

Kent laughed. "I would pay to see that."

Allen broke his gaze from Chloe and turned back to Clark. "Not to worry. I'm spoken for."

Clark smiled, and feigned disbelief. "You, in a stable relationship?"

Bart faked a smile and pointed in Lois' direction. "You, and _her_?"

He conceded and looked back Lois. The cousins were headed their way. "Point." Then, he heard that familiar zip and Clark turned back to Bart. The guy was now holding a single tulip. Clark laughed. Lois passed his desk and went to hers while Chloe watched them as she passed to get to hers across from Clark. Bart held the tulip in his right hand and watched Chloe as she passed.

The blonde Sullivan frowned at him, obviously trying to place him, and then passed them. She stopped in front of her desk and then dropped her things. She stood with her back to them for a moment and then spun on her heels to Clark and Bart with a smirk on her face. They were watching her ever since she passed them. Chloe crossed her arms and tapped her fingers on her elbows as she narrowed her eyes at Bart.

Clark moved forward a bit to get a better view of Bart and he saw Allen smirking while arching his left eyebrow. Chloe then chuckled and walked up to them. She stood in front of Bart and continued to tap her fingers on her elbows. "This for me?" she asked.

"I'm looking at you, aren't I?" Bart replied and Chloe took the tulip with her right hand.

Clark began to experience déjà vu. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Lois then sat on the right side of his desk, no doubt interested in why Bartholomew Henry Allen was holding out a tulip for her cousin. Clark smirked. "Chloe, you remember Bartholomew Henry Allen?" He knew Bart was scowling, and he didn't have to see the guy's face because Chloe's reaction said it all.

The Sullivan smirked, the laughter visible in her eyes. "Bartholomew Henry Allen?"

"I prefer Bart," The Flash out of costume replied coolly.

Chloe was still smirking at Bart. "You didn't say anything about running into you fourteen years later."

"Well, it's one of the few stops I make along the way."

The blonde reporter arched a left eyebrow, still smirking. The same reaction she did the last time Bart began his pick up lines. "Really?"

Lois and Clark looked at each other in bewilderment, and in slight repulsion at the gag worthy flirting going on in front of them.

"Yeah. You'll see me, oh about…" Bart continued with a smirk and then paused for a moment as if to think. "two more times in the space of five years. Then, the third time! The third time is when it happens."

"I see," Chloe replied, clearly enjoying the conversation.

Clark was wishing for something that would require Superman's attention, while Lois was interested. Any dirt to hassle her cousin about would do. Kent then smirked. "Didn't you say you were spoken for?" He shoots. He scores.

Chloe looked past Bart to Clark briefly before moving back to Allen. "Oh, unlucky me," she said with a smirk. "Who's the lucky one?"

Bart chuckled. "Her name's Kelly. Kelly Walters."

"Blonde?"

"Brunette." Clark and Lois laughed, and Chloe scowled. Damn, those brunettes. When Bart saw her reaction, he laughed. "She's a blonde, Chloe."

She brightened. "Score two for my side."

"Two?" Clark teased, but he was curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mister Kent?"

Clark frowned at that answer, and Lois arched an eyebrow. Bart laughed and suddenly his watch beeped. He looked at it and saw the reminder he had set earlier. He looked at Chloe and offered an apologetic look. "I need to head back early to open up shop."

Chloe frowned. "Shop?"

"He's an auto-mechanic," Clark informed her. Bart also worked for the police. Ironic. Both Chloe and Lois, Clark noticed, were impressed. Clark narrowed his eyes at Lois. She wasn't looking at him though.

"Wow," Chloe replied, impressed. She then laughed. "I feel a reference coming on." She then pinched his left cheek with the fingers of her right hand. "I bet you look cute in those red overalls." Clark was trying his very best not to laugh because, of course, Chloe didn't know what she had just said. She didn't know that Bart was The Flash.

When she was done, Bart turned back to Clark. "Why do they do that me?" Clark shrugged. He turned back to Chloe and smiled. "It's good to see you carrying on without me."

She smiled. "I've been coping… just barely."

Bart laughed and eased off the desk. Chloe realised that she had to look up just a bit because Bart was now taller than her. Imagine if she weren't wearing her high-heeled shoes. He smiled at Lois, and she returned it. He nodded at Clark, which meant he would see him tonight. With one last smile at Chloe, Bart headed for the elevator. He stopped and turned back to Clark. "Oh, by the way…" All three looked at him. "whosever idea it was to put a florist in Reception needs congratulating."

Chloe smiled broadly, teeth showing. "That would be our owner. Bruce Wayne." Clark rolled his eyes.

Bart smiled and nodded. With hands in his pants pockets, he resumed course to the elevator. Chloe smiled and sighed contently. Holding onto her tulip, she spun on her heels and headed back for desk, leaving behind a bewildered Lois and Clark. Chloe was interested in what Bart had just said, though. Keystone City was a four-hour flight away.

* * *

**Gotham City**

So, Superman and The Flash saved the city from chaos for one night. It made him wonder if his challenge was really dead. The city will sleep safe again tonight from what he heard. He grinned.

Fools.

* * *

**2022 – Gotham**

**The Charity Ball**

"Excuse me," Lex said to Clark, Bruce and Chloe. He then headed in the direction of the drinks.

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer said through the microphone on the small stage. Everyone settled down and a few moments after there was silence as the attendees waited eagerly. "We are about to begin the ceremony."

A brown haired average looking man in a tux stood next to what Clark had dubbed 'Curtain Number One', waiting patiently for the go ahead. Clark x-rayed the red curtain and sighed at what he saw. He should've remembered.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello again! Thanks again to the readers and reviews. All your feedback keeps me writing and brightens up my day. I hadn't been feeling well a few days ago. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes I know I'm evil at the end there. A.C. got a mention, well quite a few, and I'm not sure if I got Bart right. Well, I hope I was at least close. I put a line from Who Framed Roger Rabbit? "I'm gonna ram 'em!" LOL! That and Yosemite's "Oh! Oh, my biscuits are burning'!" are my fav lines from that movie. I'm trying to get that line in the fic too. LOL!

Did some research on The Flash, all _four_ Flashs! Jay Garrick, Barry Allen (Bartholomew Henry Allen), Wally West, and Bart Allen (who is the grandson of Barry and is named Bartholomew Henry Allen II) I knew two of them when they mentioned the names in 'Run', cos Barry is my fav Flash and Wally from JL, but I had to look up on the other two. I mixed Bart in this story with some aspects of all four… I hope. LOL! For those in the know, DC's Crisis storyline gives me a headache. LOL!

One more thing – bear hugs for everyone. I have passed 200 reviews and 22,000 hits. This story has _really_ surpassed my expectations and it's due mainly to you guys. Thank you.


	32. Resurgence

**_Resurgence_**

2022 – Gotham

**The Charity Ball**

"We've lost many in the service of this city," the head speaker began. Chloe was videoing while Clark was taking notes. As expected there were flashes from cameras around the room. "Men and women who gave their lives to protect it, and those unfortunates who were used by the criminals to carry out their wickedness. Some were senseless… some were just…" The head speaker of forty stopped to calm himself, his greyed hair showed the many worries of the city. The attendees allowed him the time to compose himself. They too knew the horrors of Gotham City.

The head speaker smiled slightly and then continued. "Harvey Dent is a name that will forever remind us of the unfortunate. But what happened on this particular night four years ago wasn't unfortunate. It was, and forgive me please, damn vindictive."

Bruce sighed and from his left Chloe looked up at him. She smiled slightly and then gently passed the fingers of her right hand in the palm of Bruce's left, asking by touch to hold onto her. To her surprise he did, opening his palm and allowing her to lace her fingers with his. On Bruce's right Clark, like Bruce, looked strong as ever while he listened to the speech. His face was unreadable.

"Here to inaugurate is a dear friend: Bruce Wayne."

A little surprised, Chloe gently let go of Bruce and he walked towards the small stage. The attendees were clapping, looking forward to what the owner of Wayne Enterprises had to say. Chloe and Clark were also curious. How would Bruce react, what would he choose to say? When Bruce was on the stage he placed a hand on the shoulder of the man standing next to the curtain. He nodded and left the stage. It looked like Bruce was going to reveal it himself. Wayne stood behind the microphone stand, smiling and waiting patiently as the clapping slowly died down.

* * *

**2018 – Metropolis**

**The Daily Planet Newsroom**

After ensuring her tulip was set up nicely on her desk, Chloe walked back to Clark's and sat on his. "I saw the news," she said with a small smile, talking in a hush-hush tone. "You didn't say anything about knowing The Flash. You two looked awfully chummy."

Lois smirked. "Do tell."

Clark smiled. "Not this time." He then got up and headed for the coffee area, leaving behind a pouting Lois and Chloe.

After they both scrutinised Clark's movement, Chloe turned to Lois. "What's Bart doing all the way here?"

Lois shrugged. "How should I know? I just met him." Turning around, Lois then headed for her desk. Chloe frowned and crossed her arms, looking at Clark afterwards. Kent was pouring coffee into two white mugs. She narrowed her eyes and then reached for his phone, dialling a number she knew very well.

She was phoning Wayne Manor, and after ten rings it went to the answering machine. She frowned, hung up and redialled. Ten rings later and it went to the machine again. Not again. Annoyed, she slammed the receiver down, and that's when Clark showed up near her.

"What?" he inquired.

She looked up and spotted that Clark had just placed one of those white mugs of wonderful coffee on Lois' desk. She sighed. "No answer." Clark frowned and sat down in his chair behind his desk. He sipped on his coffee before looking up at Chloe with a questioned look. "No one's answering at stately Wayne Manor."

Clark laughed a little at 'stately Wayne Manor'. "Maybe Alfred's busy?" he tried. "Leave a message."

Chloe frowned and picked up the receiver of Clark's phone again. She redialled the numbers and surely enough ten rings later it went to the answering machine. She hung up and crossed her arms again. "That's three times."

Kent sighed. He knew Chloe was worried, he was too, but she had to learn to give Wayne and Alfred space. She had to learn how to deal with Bruce Wayne. "Chloe…"

Sullivan sighed and turned around, heading for her desk. "I know. I know."

Clark leaned back in his chair and turned his head in Lois' direction. She was already watching him, and they shared a concerned look. Lois had propped her chin with her right hand and was tapping the pen in her left on the desk. Impatience would be the word to describe her look now. She was getting fed up of the whole Bruce Wayne situation, and by the look on her face she was close to blowing up.

* * *

**Lunch – Welshy's**

Chloe walked through the front doors and approached the counter where the red-haired Sally stood behind. She smiled when she saw Chloe. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Chloe replied. "I feel like having a Caesar Salad."

Sally wrote the order down on her pad. "Anything else?"

"Coca Cola. Lots of it. And a piece of that cake you know I love so much."

Sally nodded and smiled at Chloe. She got started on the order and Chloe headed for her favourite seat, the window seat that had a view of The Planet across the street. She pulled out her cell phone and tried Bruce's house again. For the fifth time, the answering machine greeted her after ten rings. This time she left a message, saying hello and passing on her hopes for Bruce to get better.

A few minutes later Davina in her apron sat opposite across from the Sullivan, and the smirk plastered on her face was discomforting. "I cannot believe you know two billionaires, both eligible bachelors, and kept it all to yourself!"

Chloe frowned, feigning ignorance. "What?" Wrong move, however.

Davina held out her left hand. "Lex Luthor on one side." She then held out her right. "Bruce Wayne on the other. Both own rival companies. The connection?" Anderson then pointed at her with both of her index fingers. "You!"

Not now. She couldn't be bothered in getting into it. Chloe continued feigning ignorance. "What?"

Davina smirked. "Oh, no. You ain't dodging this one, missy!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat. She was going to get her bat and crack it on Luthor's large egg of a head. She passed a hand over her face and Davina's eyebrows shot up. "Frustration?" she observed. "Denial?" Anderson then frowned when Chloe didn't move her hand away from her face. "Regret?" The blonde reporter then looked at her with a blank look. "You know, not many women are in the position you're in now."

Sullivan was wondering if Lex had told Davina everything, everything including what happened between them. "And for good reason," Chloe muttered and didn't look at her, preferring to watch the buildings and people.

Davina chuckled. "Oh, well, now. They won't see it that way." She was not seeing it that way.

Chloe looked at her again. "What did Lex say?"

"That you and him were good friends. I picked up the 'were' though. Said something about making a mistake."

Sullivan crossed her arms and arched a left eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Davina stared at Chloe. The Sullivan looked bitter, and it was surprising because she hadn't seen it before. They had their little arguments but she never saw that face. "Um…"

"Did you ask him what it was about? Did he tell you a wonderful story about the good 'ol days? Did he seem regretful himself?" Chloe was actually glaring at Davina. "The jack - "

"Chloe!" Davina hissed to stop the Sullivan's bitterness. "Why are you… ?" Chloe sighed and looked away again to the outside to ignore her. However, she had to ask the question. It would explain a few things. "Were you and Lex… ever… ?" When Chloe didn't move a muscle, Davina took that as a yes. Sighing, she got up from her seat, rounded the table and pushed herself into Chloe's seat to sit on the blonde reporter's left. She laced her fingers together and placed her hands on the table, looking at her friend. "You were." Chloe sighed, still looking to the outside. "You want to talk about?"

There was a beat before Chloe replied. "… No. You don't wanna know." Finally, she looked at Davina, and Chloe's teary eyes surprised Anderson. "Whatever he tells you, don't believe him. I've seen his skeletons. Trust me." Chloe was pleading with her.

It took a moment but Davina nodded and wrapped her right arm around Chloe's neck. "Okay." For reassurance, Anderson placed her head against Chloe's. They stayed like that for a moment before Davina had another question. "So… about Bruce Wayne? When she felt Chloe smile Anderson smiled. It seemed Bruce made Chloe giggly.

"What about him?" Chloe innocently asked.

Davina then looked at her. "You know." Chloe's smile grew and she turned away. Anderson laughed. "Nice."

"Hello, blondinites." Jenni. The brunette sat in the seat Davina had just vacated. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

**Late Night – Gotham City**

"Seems quiet tonight, doesn't it?" Flash asked as he sat at the edge of the high building him and Superman were on. His feet were dangling over the edge. Superman and Flash had been in Gotham for almost an hour and had only come across one crime - a single daring robbery of a couple as they walked from a restaurant. "You think we could wrap up early tonight?" Flash continued, looking up to his left where Superman stood strong with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, maybe. It's safe enough, but you never know."

The Wizard of Whiz turned back to the city. "Even heroes need their rest, you know." Clark chuckled in response. "Besides, I have a car I need to get started on early."

Superman smiled. The Bart Allen sitting below him was the same and yet different Bart Allen he had met all those years ago. He knew responsibility now but never failed to show the brash young kid.

"So, who's this guy making Chloe turn me down - again?" Frowning, Superman looked down at Flash, a slight smirk on his lips. When Flash looked up to him he scampered for an answer. "I-I-I'm just curious," The Scarlet Speedster grinned sheepishly.

Superman smirked. "Does Kelly Walters even exist?"

Flash's jaw dropped comically to play up his shock. "How dare y… You callin' me a liar?"

The Man of Steel kept on smirking. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Bart narrowed his eyes. "She's a detective. I work with her. She knows everything. You can check for yourself."

Superman kept smirking but nodding accompanied it. "Sounds… perfect."

The Scarlet Speedster then poked the air in Superman's direction. "You're not the only one, you know."

The smirk dropped and Superman smiled down at Flash. "I believe you."

"Good." They turned back to the city waiting fore anything to happen, but the silence was brief. "You still haven't answered the question."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Have I met him?"

"No."

"Where's he from? Normal guy?"

Superman laughed. "Normal isn't a word I would use." He quickly realised that he had just insulted Bruce.

"What then?"

"Drop it, Flash. As much as I would like to see your face if you knew who it was…" Superman shook his head. "Forget it."

The Flash sighed and sulked as he and a smiling Superman continued watching the city. An hour later after another city sweep, they left Gotham for their respective cities, leaving behind oncoming lightning and thunder.

* * *

**Later – Rachel's Apartment**

Most people slept as the heavy rain battered the city. Among the awake was Rachel Dawes, collecting her car keys from the kitchen counter and on her way out. Good news had been passed onto her and she couldn't wait to get to him. As she reached the door a knock startled and made her back away. Shaking it off, she approached the door and looked through the small see-through glass hole.

The brightly lit hallway was empty. Frowning, Rachel reached with her right hand into her bag, pulling out her taser. She slowly unlocked the door with her left hand and then wrapped it around the door handle. She slowly twisted it to the left and then opened the door slightly, just enough so she could peek through to see more of the hallway.

Nothing again, so she opened the door all the way. As she did, she was suddenly slapped in the face making her fall back onto the carpeted floor. Nursing and closing her eyes in pain, she heard the door close. She stopped and her heart stopped for a second. Rachel opened her eyes and looked up, seeing a dark figure standing over her. She had taken the lights off already so she couldn't see anything.

"Why Miss Dawes…" Her eyes widened in shock. She knew that voice. His current low, frightening tone made her skin crawl. How did he get out? "Where are you going in this dreadful weather?" Lightning flashed and the brief light confirmed it. The grinning psychopath leaned down until he was face to face with her. She could now actually see his face, but she couldn't move. It was as if she were frozen. "Try not to scream – much. We wouldn't want anyone to disturb us."

* * *

He scampered through the rain and into the dark alleyway to his left, running for dear life. He had done it. He robbed someone, his first, and no one stopped him. No cops. No Superman. No Speed Devil. Laughing at his accomplishment, he stopped and hid behind a dumpster. He opened the wallets to look through, placing on the ground the gun he had been carrying in his left hand.

He laughed when he found money and credit cards. Jackpot. Smirking to himself, he stuffed everything in his coat pockets, including the gun in one, and then headed more into the alleyway. It was lonely but he didn't dwell on it. Once he was out on the other side he would be home free. Suddenly, something wrapped around his left shoe and he was turned upside down. His body jerked and was pulled upwards into the storm with such a force. He yelled out in panic.

Suddenly he stopped and something grabbed his hair. When he looked his eyes widened. He screamed. HE came for him. "Please!" he pleaded. "I never killed anybody. This is just…" He laughed nervously. He knew who the shadow was, and for that he knew his days would be forever numbered. "T-T-They s-s-say y-you w-w-were… d-d-d-dead." The shadow then grew nearer and he was close to peeing in his pants. A voice that eclipsed the sound of the heavy storm scared him almost to death.

"As long as there is scum like you, there will always be ME!"

Lightning struck. He screamed.


	33. Memento

**A/N**: This is a warning. What's gonna happen may be controversial and may be considered by some as bad taste. This is where the T rating really kicks in. I haven't gone into detail, preferring to leave it to the imagination, which I think is much more interesting. I hope I don't lose you readers for this.

* * *

**_Memento _**

**2018 – A Stormy Gotham Night**

It was late, but the night was still young.

* * *

"Ooh, Miss Dawes… I could see why Brucie is so… enamoured…"

* * *

"You sure about this? We ain't exactly safe…" 

"Shut up. This'll be easy. Mac, be ready!"

The driver of the getaway car nodded, the engine already running. The two hooded men stood at the door of a jewellery store. One of the two, a white man, picked the lock on the door. He smiled. Success. Looking to his friend behind him to show his awesomeness he was greeted by a menacing shadow, and his friends were not in sight. He screamed.

* * *

"Come now. Let's see that smile. Smile for me, Rachel."

* * *

"What'd you get?" 

He held up two cases of beer, after he had just robbed a late night convenience store. He had gotten beer, snacks, and a cool three hundred dollars. His companion smiled. "Let's party." However, his companion's laugh had stopped. He frowned. The man before him was stood silent, no movement. It was unnerving him. In the dark alleyway, he could just make out his friend pointing to something that was behind him. His friend then turned and ran off, leaving him to face whatever was behind him. He slowly turned, and the next thing he knew was darkness.

* * *

He groaned. "Ooh, yeah!"

As a dark fabric covered her mouth she could only watch in terror, and feel the pain as her extremities were tied to the corners of her now unsafe bed. Not to mention staring at his unsettling grin and eyes as the tip of his nose touched hers. The pain was excruciating, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He stopped. She felt it.

"Oops. Forgive me. It's been a while." He grinned. "Shall we begin again?"

He chuckled.

* * *

He was running for his life. It couldn't be. Down the street. Turning left. Right. They said he was dead. Left. Straight. Left again. He ran for what felt like forever until he couldn't anymore, propping himself against a wall at the entrance of another alleyway. He knew this was just a brief stop, for he would have to keep running. But some part of him knew the truth. You can't run. No safety. With that thought, and even though he wasn't rested enough, he began to head off. 

Suddenly, his body was pulled upwards into the storm. He screamed.

* * *

"I wonder, Miss Dawes – are you thinking of dear Brucie?" He continued before she could answer. "Me, well, if I told you it would ruin the fun." He stopped, appearing to think. He then grinned. "Oh, what the heck. It's…"

* * *

" - the BAT! We're dead!" one yelled in panic. 

"Shut up Pinch and keep running!"

A shadow cast over the two men as they ran away from a car jacking. They turned. They screamed.

* * *

His hands wrapped around her neck as his violation increased. He grinned. He laughed.

* * *

"All right! American Express card." He showed it to his buddy and mocked: "Don't leave home without it." They laughed. His buddy reached for it but he pulled it away. "Hey, get outta here!" 

His buddy looked nervous. "I-I don't like it up here."

He scoffed while looking through the cards from the wallets they had just stolen. "What, you 'fraid ah heights?" They were hiding on a roof of a warehouse.

Before his buddy could reply they heard a sound from above them. Stopping everything they looked at each other, and then upward. Their eyes widened as they spotted a menacing shadow a second before it swooped down on them.

Gotham City was reintroduced to a fearful force that was accompanied by the storm - a force that appeared to be more menacing than ever. However, that force would be tested. That force would be on the verge of self-destruction.

* * *

**A Sunny Metropolis Morning - The Daily Planet**

"Hold that!" Chloe shouted as she ran for the elevator.

In the elevator, Clark held out his right arm to stop the doors from closing. He pushed them open and the blonde haired reporter Chloe rushed into the elevator. The doors were then allowed to close. Panting heavily, Chloe looked up and finally spotted Lois and Clark. They were watching her with amusement. She laughed and shook her head. Lois, on the other hand, offered a sympathetic face. She, like any woman, hated running in heeled shoes.

With only the three of them in the elevator and knowing that they could talk discretely, Chloe asked: "So, how was last night?"

Clark smiled slightly. "Quiet. We finished early."

"You didn't say anything about a 'we'," Lois said, crossing her arms.

"'We' meaning you and The Flash?" Chloe concluded.

Clark laughed lightly. "Yup."

"What's he like?"

The elevator chimed open, and Clark smirked. "Quick." He then exited into the newsroom, satisfied with his joke.

Meanwhile, Lois and Chloe arched eyebrows and shook their heads at each other. Bad joke. Rolling their eyes and sighing, they both exited the elevator and entered the newsroom. Not too long at Clark's desk, and after dropping her things on her desk, Chloe approached Kent. "Any news on Bruce?"

Clark frowned and avoided her eyes. He took off his brown coat and sat down on his chair. "No. I didn't go."

"May I ask why?"

Clark looked at her sharply. "_One_ night, Chloe. He's fine. Trust me." When she nodded and lowered her head, Clark felt guilty for what sounded like snapping at her. He sighed. "Sorry." She didn't look up however - she nodded instead. Meanwhile, Lois stood leaning against her desk with her arms crossed while she observed them.

* * *

**Gotham City**

He knocked. He was of course worried. He had called her cell, her apartment and then he had phoned her office. Her assistant had answered and said that Rachel hadn't come in for the day, and that she didn't receive any message from her. That resulted in him standing in front of her apartment door. He knocked again. "Rach?" he called. He banged on it this time. "Rachel?" Still no answer.

Getting annoyed he looked around the hallway, to ensure that there would be no witnesses. However, before he could kick it open he tried a simpler tactic – he grabbed hold of the door handle with his left hand and turned it. The door opened, and that made him switch into cautious. He gently pushed the door and allowed it swing slowly open.

Looking around the area in front of him, he then peered to the left on the other side of the door. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he slowly entered Rachel's apartment. He then peered behind the door. Nothing there, so he closed the door gently as to not make any sound. He scanned the area and then approached the living room. It seemed fine, clean as usual. The balcony doors were closed, and locked he noticed when trying to open them.

He scanned his area again before silent heading towards the bedroom. On his way he checked the tow cupboards. They were just as he remembered, nothing out of the ordinary. The closed bedroom door was in front of him now. Standing in front he put his left ear to it, trying to hear anything on the other side. It would have been much better with his cowl.

Just as before, he slowly opened the door and scanned. It was pitch black, no lights were on and it also meant that the curtains were closed. He entered and closed the door behind him. He knew the apartment very well, so he casually reached for the light switch on his right. He flipped it but wasn't greeted with light. Power must be out. In the darkness he casually walked through the space between the bed and the chest of drawers, heading for the curtains.

He stood alongside the curtains so as to not get the sun in his eyes when he opened them. He opened one side and darkness was partly replaced with light. The scene on the bed quickly caught his attention. He froze. Tied… Completely bare-skinned… Bruised… Battered… Cold… Rachel… Her eyes were opened very wide, and there was that familiar huge grin on her face. Staring at her face in disbelief, he slowly approached. He scanned her body when he stood over it.

The blood was slowly boiling. The rage was increasing. A lightly bruised Bruce Wayne passed his right hand slowly along her left cheek, over her mouth, along her chin, and back up to her hair. There was a note on her chest. He picked it up.

**Finders KEEPERS. Losers WEEPERS**

A Joker card fell onto her body.

He could hear the laughter.

He didn't cry. All that was on his mind now was revenge, and he would stop at nothing to accomplish it.

* * *

**Metropolis – The Daily Planet**

**Ten Minutes Later**

A solemn Perry White approached Clark's desk. This wasn't going to be easy to say, since he knew that Sullivan was a friend. Lois and Chloe were both sitting on Clark's desk while they were talking. Kent saw him first. "Chief?" he asked, seeing an unusually gloomy White. Lois and Chloe turned to look at him and they too frowned.

"Um…" Perry began, rubbing his chin with his left hand. "I just got off the wire from Gotham." He quickly noticed that Sullivan in particular looked apprehensive. "The District Attorney…" He sighed.

"Rachel?" Chloe supplied, urging him to continue.

He hesitated again. "The District Attorney was… was found dead in her apartment. They're not too sure but they said a friend found her. She was murdered." The colour seemed to have been drained from Sullivan as she stared open mouthed at Perry. He could see the tears forming. Lois lowered her head, but he couldn't read Kent's face. "Lois. Clark." Kent and Lane looked at him. "You're going to Gotham," he continued in a glum, calm tone. "Your flight's already booked. You leave in an hour." Sullivan blinked and he knew she would be angry. He looked at her sharply, but also in a gentle way. "It's my final decision. You're staying here." As long as she was on _his_ time, she would stay in Metropolis. She was too close to it.

Lois and Clark nodded. "You got it, Chief," Lane replied calmly, but he knew she was angry and sad.

Perry nodded. "Get to it then." He smiled at them compassionately and then turned to head back to his office. Hell of a way to start the morning, and it had been such a good morning.

* * *

**2022 – Gotham City** **The Charity Ball**

"As some of you are aware," Bruce began after the crowd was silent. "if not, all of you… I grew up with Rachel." He smiled. "Her mother worked for us as a housemaid from my age of five. I met her daughter and she had been the only kid I would play with. We became best very quickly, and did all the fun things that came with being best friends. I had friends in school… but they were not Rachel." He passed his left index finger on his temple, on the left side of his face. He laughed lightly and ended it with a small smile, lips pressed. "I loved her," he revealed, to the surprise of some of the attendees. "I will always love her."

Clark sighed as he remembered saying something similar once.

"Rachel was my first love… I don't think you can ever forget, or even fall out of love with your first love."

Chloe looked up at Clark on her right, knowing what Bruce was saying as truth.

"Or forget your first kiss."

Clark looked down at Chloe. They locked eyes for a moment as the memories played through their minds. One being Chloe's first day at junior high that ended with a kiss at Clark's loft. Both then shared a small smile. Chloe linked her right arm with Clark's left and leaned against him. He returned it.

Bruce Wayne, however, was the only one who spotted Lex Luthor watching Clark and Chloe from the drinks section, as he sipped from his glass.

Wayne smirked a little, before continuing. "Or if you want to be really technical and revealing, your first time." Some of the attendees laughed. "I had all those with Rachel, and I would never resent them. I will forever cherish them…. So…" Bruce then approached the red curtain-like fabric that was hiding something. "In association with the Wayne Foundation, and as part of the divisions that donate to the police department, schools and the unprivileged… I present to you…" He gripped the fabric with his left hand and pulled it down, revealing a stunning portrait of Rachel working at her desk. "Hope: The Rachel Dawes Subsidy."

The room erupted into cheers and applause.

* * *

**2018 – Gotham City**

His laughter echoed through his dark hideout – laughing as he saw the face of Gordon on the T.V.

Message Sent.

* * *

**A/N**: Still with me? Let me just say that I liked the Rachel character, to a certain extent. Rachel dying I think is something that fans, including me, have been thinking about for the BB sequel. Guess what comes next? Some may already know… cough Hush cough. Hope you liked this and as another warning, it ain't gonna get better emotionally. Thanks to the readers and reviewers. 


	34. Suffering

**_Suffering_**

**2018 – Metropolis**

**The Daily Planet**

She was going to try one more time, just one more. She had kept saying to herself to drop it, let the fates decide how it should play out. But she couldn't help being worried and that always led to her picking up the receiver – or cell phone – and dialling – speed dialling on her cell phone – _that_ number. She had kept saying to herself that she was a grown woman and had learned a lot through her years, _and_ she shouldn't be the one chasing. Not again, not anymore.

The fact that she couldn't help it annoyed her the most. Once, she had thought about forgetting the whole thing - that it wasn't worth it. The stories she had read about him having a different woman – women – each time he made an appearance at some public or high class meeting had been one point to reconsider. She had seen the pictures, seen that… billion dollar smile as he kept the women close and posed for the cameras.

However, every time she had talked to him, he wasn't what he appeared to be. He had just seemed… normal, good company, sweet. That would throw her off and add to the set of reasons why she would pick up the receiver, or cell phone. Knowing the whole truth was even worse. He visited her. He gave her a phone with additions that were not available in nationwide stores. He rescued her. He spoke to her. All the time as… him. She not knowing at the time that it was indeed Bruce she was talking to. He was so different.

Which was another thing – which was he? How did Rachel deal with him? She shook her thoughts away when she realised that the reason for her calling him was _about_ Rachel. If he knew. What happened? Was he there? … Was he even awake? No one was answering. She sighed and leaned back in her seat, massaging her forehead. She needed a plan - so that she would be prepared the next time she would see him.

"Sullivan!"

Chloe opened her eyes and looked to the editor and chief, far away on her right standing outside his open office door. She offered a small smile and got up from her chair. It looked like he had something for her.

* * *

**Gotham City – GCPD Headquarters**

**Four Hours Later**

Clark allowed Lois to enter the building first before following her in. The place was a mess - well, loud and chaotic. A mass of reporters was crowding at the main door that held the desks of detectives. Some were using their cameras way above their heads as they tried to get a photo of the inside of the main office. It did pique The Planet reporters' interests because it seemed that something very important was inside.

Lois and Clark shared a look before Lane headed off first into the mass, followed closely behind by Kent. Standing behind the crowd Lois leaned closer to Clark on her left. "Who's in there?" she asked, whispering.

Clark pulled down his glasses slightly with the fingers of his right hand, just enough for him to see over the top of the glasses frame. He then controlled the intensity of his X-ray power, seeing through the bodies in front of him to the glass barrier. His eyes widened slightly and his partner picked up on it. She nudged him gently to show her slight impatience. Sitting in front of a desk with Captain Gordon behind it was: "Bruce?"

It was Lois' turn to widen her eyes in surprise. "What? He's awake?" She looked back to the crowd on instinct and tiptoed, as if she could see him right now. She sighed in frustration.

Clark continued watching the billionaire. "He must've woken up last night."

"Obviously."

"I wonder why he's still here?" Clark said more to himself.

Lois frowned. Sighing in frustration again, the ever-bold Lois Lane began pushing through the crowd. The action distracted Clark and he pushed his glasses up, watching on in amusement. "Sorry." She pushed. "Sorry. Sorry." She continued pushing through. "Important person coming through. Bruce Wayne's father's, brother's, neighbour's, niece's dog carer. Move it or I'll buy your ass to clean up Clarkie's mess."

Clark narrowed his eyes, but was amused.

Most people were expected to complain, but usually they were too busy to care as Lois fished her way through. There were those times when people would push her back. As a result Mad Dog Lane would be released in full force, and you didn't want to be the other guy, or gal. Clark laughed lightly to himself. There was that one time when one blonde, female reporter had commented to Lois that she was second to Clark; that he was the one who had her by the leash where she would bark when given orders. The dog concept had been flipped on its side.

Of course what happened after that comment had been the narrowing of the eyes, the tight jaw, the glare and the smirk. Following all those actions had been the payoff: a headlock and then a trip where the reporter had fallen on her ass, a smirking Lois Lane standing over her. All that had happened in the middle of a group of reporters. When the nearby police officer had broken up the small fight, Lois and the reporter had argued until the two officers were so fed up with them that they let it slide.

It had been mainly, however, because Clark had stepped in by that point and held Lois by the arm, assuring the officers that it wouldn't happen again. An empty promise when it came to Lois Lane. The incident had happened way before they had gotten together. Before Lois was even close to the see through glass, the door to the main office opened, and it became more chaotic. A plethora of flashes went off and there were many voices calling out: "Mister Wayne!"

It was indeed Bruce. He was being escorted by police through the crowd, through the flashes and through the calls. When Bruce passed near to him, he looked in his direction. Both men locked eyes for a long time as he walked to the exit and Clark turned to hold his gaze. Wayne didn't look like he had been in an explosion, nor did he look stressed. He was… emotionless, and that had Clark worried. He wasn't even wearing a business suit.

Bruce didn't acknowledge him with any expression; his face didn't change. The billionaire broke the stare and looked ahead to exit the police station, no doubt on his way home. And, no doubt he would be expecting Clark Kent to visit very soon. Kent looked back to Lois and found her watching some of the reporters as they followed Wayne to the outside. She then approached him.

"I'll do the grilling here." She already knew.

Clark nodded. "I won't be long. I have a feeling it'll be a very short conversation." Lois frowned but nodded back. She then turned and headed back the main office.

Watching her for a moment, Kent then headed out of the station. He walked away on the street for a few minutes until he came upon an alleyway that was used for loading and unloading for the stores. He headed in and with one final check, he took off his glasses and then bolted upward into the soon to be noon sunshine, his long brown coat blowing in the wind like his red cape. His destination: Wayne Manor.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

A few minutes later Clark landed near the front door of Bruce's home. He knew he had arrived before the billionaire and butler so he replaced his glasses and patiently waited in the driveway, walking around to pass the time. Approximately ten minutes later, the front gates in the short distance opened up and a black Mercedes drove through the entrance. The gates closed behind the car and in less than a minute it came to a stop in the driveway,

Bruce exited from the left side and saw Clark. He didn't react but just closed the door and headed towards Kent. On the step to the front doors, Clark placed his hands in his grey suit pants. His mouth twitched into a smile before it disappeared. "You look… well," he said.

Wayne stood on the steps facing him. The billionaire didn't even react. "I'm not doing any interviews, Mister Kent."

Clark's jaw was set He glared just a little. "That's not why I'm here and you know it."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Alfred apologised and passed through them. The front doors opened and Alfred headed inside.

"Are you all right?" Clark asked. The left side of Bruce's lips twitched into a brief smile, before he avoided the answer and headed into the mansion. Clark shook his head and followed him. "What happened?" They entered the hallway that led into the study and Clark knew where they were going. Walking close behind the silent billionaire, Clark was of course growing impatient. "Are you even going to answer me?"

They reached the study and Bruce headed straight for the piano. The sequence of keys was entered and the part of the bookcase opened. Wayne walked to the opened entrance but stopped before entering the small hallway. He turned back to Clark, who was standing by the entrance to the study. "The Joker killed her." Wayne turned back and entered.

Clark closed his eyes and sighed - him, again. Kent opened his eyes and speeded through the study and entered the hallway. He met up with Bruce by the elevator. Wayne closed the barriers and pulled the lever. The elevator then descended. With his hands still in his pockets, Clark continued observing Bruce. Like many times, he couldn't read the guy. What was going on in that mind of his? "It's good to see you awake," Clark continued. "You had a few people worried. Some… more worried than others…"

"You included?"

Clark had to chuckle to that. "Good to see that your sense of humour didn't get blown away." Bruce smirked briefly. A brief moment of silence passed and Clark was growing more and more impatient. But he kept his cool. He sighed. "Look…"

"I found her."

Kent immediately stopped and stared at Bruce. That must've been hard. The elevator came to a stop and Bruce opened the barrier, entering the Cave afterwards. Clark stood in the elevator absorbing this information for a brief moment before heading after Bruce. He passed the cabinet that held Bruce's original suite. "How did you find her?" The question echoed throughout the Cave.

Wayne headed straight for the main computer and sat down in that big black chair. Clark saw him actually slump down into the seat. Kent climbed the small steps leading to the huge console and stood facing the chair on the left.

"Alfred called her last night," Bruce began in a tone Clark had never heard before, almost a grieving one. Wayne pushed a button on the console and the screens lit up. Clark looked and saw pictures, various pictures of Bruce and Rachel. Some photos showed them as kids, some showed teen years, and some were before and after Bruce's disappearance and reappearance. Overall it showed happy times, and there seemed to a lot of it. "She was asleep. But she told him it didn't matter. I wasn't expecting her to come over. She didn't say anything to Alfred… I was on patrol last night and… I called her this morning to assure her I was fine. She always wanted updates.

I couldn't get her. Cell phone, apartment, and she wasn't at the office. So I went over there this morning… The door was unlocked. The power was out." Clark spotted a tear running down Bruce's left cheek. "She was tied to the bed." Bruce's voiced changed, and he heard that familiar angry growl. "Her hands and feet. She had no clothes on… She had cuts and bruises everywhere…" Clark began having that feeling when you were about to cry, but he wasn't going to however. Wayne's face changed into a menacing one and his voice grew even deeper. "He raped her, then choked the life out of her."

The normal thing he would say was that he was sorry. But he knew Bruce was tired of hearing those words. All Clark could do to show his support was place a comforting right hand on Bruce's left shoulder. As he came into contact with the shoulder, Bruce quickly got up and headed towards the waterfall. It looked like he had rejected his show of remorsefulness. "What about her parents?"

Bruce was facing the waterfall, and didn't look back to Clark. "They were in Paris. I'm having them flown back. They're probably halfway to America by now."

Clark placed his left hand on the chair and faced the back of Bruce. "Good." There was silence for a moment. The sounds of the bats and the waterfall were not music to Clark Kent's ever-sensitive ears.

"I've been apprised of your efforts." The silence was broken and Clark froze. He was also wondering what would say to his help. Bruce turned around and had his hands in his pockets. "Yours and The Flash's." In the dim light, he could see that Bruce was serious. Wayne continued before Clark could answer. "I also saw the reports about the death of Batman. The criminals picked up on the rumour and decided that Gotham was ripe for plundering. And you two came in and… saved the city."

Clark frowned. It sounded like: "You're not happy?"

There was a pause. "… That's not the issue."

"What then?"

"Consider this: there's a rumour among a few that Batman is dead. The criminals are unsure…" Bruce then began walking very slowly towards Clark, and it was a tad unnerving. But Kent stood his ground. "They let one night pass. The braver ones venture out to test the grounds. They're successful. So they go back and inform their associates." The distance between the two giants was tensely decreasing. "And they inform more associates, until the general word out on the street is that they're free to do whatever their hearts desire. So, they do more stealing. Kidnap more people. Murder more people. Be more demanding. Because they know that even though the police may catch them, at least the Bat wasn't there to stop them from accomplishing more of the things they wanted to do.

"Then you two speed in. Stop the robberies. Rescue the people. Save the lives. Do interviews. All in front of the public and the media. Your efforts broadcast to the world. Some begin to question if the Batman even existed at some point. Which doesn't bother me to a certain extent. The criminals become cocky. They think the Batman is useless. He can't do anything." Bruce climbed the small steps. "So he employs powerful people dressed like circus acts." Clark glared at Bruce, but the billionaire continued.

"And they come in and save the day, with no sight of the Bat." Bruce now stood toe-to-toe with Clark, rather face-to-face. "The city is safe. Everyone feels like they could walk to their homes in confidence. So what happens? … Someone shows the city that no one's safe. No Superman, no Flash, no Green Lantern, no Batman can guarantee it. So he goes out into the night, having already worked out a plan. He knows what he'll do. He picks something, rather someone and is sure it would guarantee a huge blow to the city. And he commits a sadistic crime to show them – to show me."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was taking all his will to stop himself from hitting Bruce for the implication being thrown at him. The glare never faltered. "Are you telling me it's my fault?"

"Why would it be?" Bruce then turned away from him and looked at the screens with the pictures of Rachel. "You were only trying to help."

Clark glared at Bruce's profile. The billionaire didn't even turn back to him. Wayne then sat on his chair and continued staring at the screen. Gritting his teeth, Clark then speeded away, through the waterfall and up into the sky.

Bruce Wayne could go to hell.

He didn't say anything about Chloe.

* * *

**Metropolis – The Daily Planet**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

After meeting up with Lois at the GCPD headquarters, Clark didn't bother getting to the return airline. So after Lois had enough for her story, she hitched a ride with Clark and flew back to Metropolis. Besides, he wanted out of the city. Lois had warned him that Perry would notice their early return. All Clark had replied was a grumpy, "We'll think of something."

Exiting the elevator and entering the newsroom, they both headed for their desks. As soon as they arrived a frantic Chloe bombarded them. "I saw the news! He's awake. He looks fine. Did you see him? What did he say?" Clark ignored her and sat down in his chair, while Lois ushered Chloe away towards the Sullivan's desk.

"What's wrong with Clark?" Chloe asked, concerned now after seeing her alien friend's brooding mood.

Lois sighed and looked back at him before turning back to Chloe. "Your boyfriend."

Bruce? Realising what her cousin had just said, Chloe narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "He's _not_ my boyfriend."

Lane smirked. "I seem to remember having this conversation many times, but the situation was reversed."

Sullivan rolled her eyes. "Out with it."

Lois sighed. "I'm not sure myself. He came back in a bad mood after flying off to see…" Lois smirked. "your boyfriend." Chloe narrowed her eyes slightly, and Lois continued. "I asked and he said he didn't want to talk about it." She then smiled slightly. "He'll come around."

Chloe returned the small smile. "Well, at least I know he's awake and he looks okay." She then frowned and sighed. "What'd you get on the story?"

Lane sighed sadly. "It's one of the toughest story I've ever covered." She then whispered. "Chloe… Rachel was raped, tortured, beaten and choked to death."

Chloe stared at Lois with a blank look. It was shock, but not too much for her to shut down. Bruce… "Wh-Wh - "

"The Joker."

Chloe took a brief moment as she absorbed the disturbing news. "I heard." Lois sighed, and looked pissed. "They have a tendency for withholding information. I didn't hear about the specifics on the news reports. You got all that?"

"Well, before Clark shut down he told me what Bruce said about Rachel. It just backed up what I got from the station. By the time we go to print, it should be out." Lois then smirked. "I talked it out of a cute man in uniform." Chloe laughed lightly through the visible grief. "So, could I ask the dumb, useless question?"

Sullivan smiled. "I will be."

Lois smiled and put her arm around Chloe to bring her into a hug, while they leaned their butts against Chloe's desk. They stayed like that for moment before Lois broke the silence. "You going to Gotham?"

Chloe sighed. "Not yet. I have a feeling I'll know when he's ready. Of course, I'll go whenever the funeral takes place."

Lois nodded and tightened the reassuring hold on her cousin. She then sighed.

Bad day.

* * *

**Gotham City – Night**

He found him. Superman descended from the night sky and landed behind the figure perched at the edge of a tall building. He couldn't leave things like he had left them, even if Bruce was silently blaming him for what happened to Rachel. Clark was sure it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," Batman commented in that low growl. There was something a tad different about it. It was gnawing at him.

"I guess… some part of me is concerned for you." That should suffice. "Just tell me you're gonna be okay… You survived explosions and woke up to the death of someone you love… I know what it's like, when a life is taken from you."

There was a beat. "… Do you?"

"Yes, I do. I've seen it twice."

"And _I've_ seen it everyday of _my_ life."

Superman was confused. He wasn't taking into account certain things. Like, seeing Bruce's parents gunned down in front of him and living it for the rest of his life. Were there other people in Bruce's life he wasn't aware of? Clark had taken comfort in that Lana had survived, the memory of her death may have haunted him for a while but seeing her alive every day outranked it. Jonathan Kent was a whole other matter. Superman sighed and approached the crouched figure. "Batman…" Batman turned sharply around and that made Superman stop in his tracks. He looked awful, even in his mask he looked awful. His eyes were different. There was pain, and there was so much anger. "Bruce…"

Batman stood up from his spot, never taking his eyes off Superman. His body turned and he walked slowly towards the alien. Batman stood face to face with Superman and glared. "Get. Out." Clark frowned. What? "Get! Out!" Batman repeated, but with much more force.

Clark stood his ground. "Bruce- "

"Get out of my city!" Batman shouted in a high voice, with such hate and anger, that it actually echoed in some places. "Don't come back unless I say so! All of you!" Superman noticed the eyes much better now. They were so full of pain, and tears.

Clark held the stare. His gut was telling him that Bruce wasn't thinking straight, that something seriously bad was going to happen. "Don't do anything stupid, Bruce." He left Bruce with those words and flew off.

But that bad feeling didn't stop.

* * *

**Metropolis – Lois' Apartment**

She felt a warmth wrap around her body and Lois smiled. She felt him touch her head with his nose and she sighed contently. However, something was not right. She began to hear the sound of light crying. Frowning, Lois turned around and saw Clark. In the moonlight she could make out his features. He _was_ crying. As much as she would make fun of him when it had pertained to Lana, truth was she never liked seeing him like this.

"Clark?" she whispered.

His reaction surprised her. He held onto her tightly, but not too tightly as to not crush her, and buried his forehead in her neck, and sobbed. She felt the tears on her skin and wondered what brought him to this. That would have to wait. Lois wrapped her right leg around Clark's lower body, and her right arm around his upper body. She soothingly passed the fingers of her left hand through his hair and placed her left cheek on his head, holding onto him as he let everything out.

What she didn't know was that Clark Kent had seen an image of himself should he ever lose Lois Lane. He had experienced a similar loss once, but the most extreme was seeing something in Bruce Wayne. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Lois, and he had realised that it would destroy him more than it would ever did had Lana's death been true and stood to this day.

It seemed more extreme when it came to Lois.

He'd die before she would.

* * *

**A/N**: I got one word for this chapter, and quoting Marty McFly: "Heavy." Heavy Batman/Superman interaction. Well, as a comfort, for every angst there is fluff. LOL! Thanks to the readers and reviewers. If I had to choose a favourite part in this update, it would be Lois pushing her way through the crowd and the back-story about Lois being second to Clark comment. Spur of the moment, that. The ending to this chapter was bugging me since last week, just like the ending when Batman reappeared. Couldn't wait to get those down. Hope you enjoyed!


	35. Demons

_**Demons**_

**2006 – A Late Spring Metropolis Night**

**Chloe's Apartment**

As if she were in a trance, the groggy grey short pants white vest wearing Chloe Sullivan approached her balcony doors and moved the curtain. A sheepish Clark Kent was outside. She sighed, unlocked the door and headed straight back to her comfortable bed. She placed the sheet over her body and closed her eyes. "What happened now?"

"What makes you think something happened?" she heard Clark ask, and could just see that sheepish grin and avoiding.

Chloe sighed and got more comfortable. "That's how we see each other these days. Can't remember the last time we hung out."

"Sorry."

She smiled slightly, moved over to the left and patted the part of the bed in front of her. Soon after she felt the bed sunk and how close Clark was sitting. She already knew the reason, most of the times. "Lana?" He didn't speak a reply. There was movement, she felt, and she could've sworn something was in front of her face.

Frowning, Chloe opened her eyes and what she saw made her head jerk back in surprise. Clark Kent's face was right up in front of her face. She couldn't remember the last time that happened. Her heart began to beat faster, well, because she hadn't gotten over Clark Kent yet. The whole truth didn't change things, mostly. Chloe frowned as she watched Clark… watching her.

"You okay?" He nodded, and she sighed. "No, you're not."

There was a tense beat before Clark finally spoke. "I lost my Dad… and now her."

The Lana topic was something she didn't want to hear now. "Clark… just, let her go."

"I can't. It's my fault… I drove her away."

Chloe shook her head and moved forward to be closer to him. "It's not good if you keep beating up yourself about it. I know it hurts but… on to the next thing. If you keep thinking about the past - "

"The past is important to me, Chloe. You don't know how much."

She sighed. In a way Clark was right, his… origin. "All right. Lana made her choice. She couldn't be happy with what she had." Chloe then smiled and did something that she shouldn't be doing right now – she passed her right hand along the side of his face. "Maybe that's her problem."

That seemed to help him because his features changed as if he agreed with her. Then, much to her surprise, Clark placed his left hand on her right cheek… and he stroked it with his thumb. He probably could hear how fast her heart was beating. This was crazy. "What will I do without you?"

She kept a straight face. "Suffer." He replied with a blank look and she grinned. "Okay, bad joke."

And then, silence. They hadn't taken their eyes off of each other and their hands hadn't moved. Clark's was still on her cheek, and so was Chloe's. Then, as if magnetic forces were slowly pulling them together, the small gap between their faces decreased and lips met lips. Chloe's heart soared because it was like a dream come true. The kiss was tentative, but then they both became comfortable and it grew into needy.

Something snapped in Chloe's brain. She removed her hand from Clark's face and placed it on his chest to push him away, effectively ending the kiss. She could see the confusion and need in Clark's eyes and on some levels she was going to hate herself for this. "I can't," Chloe whispered to him, but it was said in a firm manner.

Clark quickly moved back and nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

Chloe stopped him by replacing her right hand on his left cheek. "Hey…" She then smiled warmly at him. "it's not your fault." It was _their_ fault.

He smiled. "Can I still stay?"

She chuckled and patted his cheek. "Couch."

* * *

**2018 – Lois' Apartment**

**Morning**

His smell sensory kicked in and Clark's eyes fluttered open. The familiar neck of Lois Lane greeted him and he gently kissed it. She was probably awake, or half-awake, because she reacted. Lois tightened the hold she had on him. "You okay?" she asked.

"Sorry for last night."

She smacked him on the head. "Don't. What happened?"

"It's nothing."

Lois smacked him again and he immediately looked up at her. She glared at him. "You're _not_ going to do that to me." She then softened. "Come on, Clark."

Clark sighed. "I went to Gotham last night. I saw Bruce…" Lois smirking made him stop and frown.

"Bruce made you cry? What, he beat you up?"

He narrowed his eyes. "This is serious."

She laughed. "He really did?" Lois exclaimed. Clark groaned his disappointment and began moving away but Lois pulled him back. "All right! I couldn't resist."

Clark couldn't help it. He laughed, closed his eyes and shook his head, in her neck. Lois hugged his head and continued laughing. It was surreal how something serious could turn into a joke when Lois Lane was involved, something that happened a few times with Chloe too. Thinking about the Sullivan, Clark immediately remembered his dream. Great. He shouldn't be thinking about that now.

"Come on, ya big baby," Lois continued. "Let it out."

The laughter had died down when Lane had spoken. Clark sighed and looked up into her eyes, a serious look in _his_ eyes. "I love you."

Lois frowned. "I… love… you…" She was confused, not confused from Clark saying that he loved her. It was something else. She noticed that he picked up on her confusion.

"What?" he expectantly asked.

Her mouth twitched into a brief smile. "It's not that, Clark. It's how you said it, like you had something more on your mind."

"I saw my life without you." Well, _that_ totally got her by surprise. All she could do was stare at him with a blank look. "I saw my life without you, Chloe… my family."

Now, maybe she might've come up with some sarcastic comment, but this was different. That seemed to happen a lot these days. Some parts of Lois Lane were becoming… tamed. When she got over hearing what he said, she asked the obvious question: "What made you -"

"Bruce." She frowned. "I went to Gotham to see him. He was indirectly blaming me for Rachel - "

Lois grew furious. "How the hell could that be your fault? What kinda psycho-planet is _he_ from?"

Clark raised his left hand. "Long story."

"Please don't tell me you agree with him?"

"No! "

Lois had that fierce look in her eyes. "Good. Cos he was on course to meeting my fists."

"He kicked me out."

She arched an eyebrow. "He kicked you out of Gotham City?"

Clark nodded. "That's not all. He ordered me to not come back. And not only me… everyone."

"Including me? Including Chloe?"

"I don't know." Clark then sighed. "You should've seen him, Lois. It's the first time I actually saw the man like that."

"It's understandable. He lost someone. Horribly, yes."

Clark shook his head. "It's not just that." He sighed. "I see Bruce, and I see someone whose lost everything. It's like, what's left to live for? What keeps him going?"

Lois didn't like the tone Clark was taking on. She didn't like it one bit. She never wanted to see and hear it again. "And seeing him like that made you think about what would it be like if you lost everything?" Clark nodded and lowered his head to avoid her eyes. She grabbed his chin with her right hand and pulled it up. She then kissed him gently. "I know it frightens you and this sounds useless but, please don't think about it. Live in the now…. I-_We_… don't want to lose you too."

He looked at her seriously. "You won't."

Lois hugged his head and looked across the room with a worried look.

_Don't make promises you can't keep_.

* * *

**2018 - The Daily Planet Newsroom**

The Sullivan frowned as she noticed sullen Lois and Clark walk to their respective desks. Well, she didn't really expect them to walk through the place like they had eaten cake, smoked some strong illegal stuff. Interested as always, she got off her desk and headed for Clark first. However, when the alien in disguise saw her he nodded and headed towards.

"We need to talk."

Direct, wasn't he? "Okay," Chloe drawled and frowned. The tone he had taken made her worry, and she had a feeling what the topic would be. He took her by the arm and began heading towards the stairway, no doubt the roof would be their destination.

"Attention people!" Perry. "Gather round the black box!"

Chloe and Clark stopped. Kent gave Sullivan a look that meant 'to be continued' and they both headed for the TV. Lois, Clark and Chloe took their usual place a short distance away facing the black box. Perry took the remote and switched it on. "You're not gonna believe this," White said. The familiar newscaster appeared and she was in middle of a report. Perry turned up the volume.

"… _he was apprehended last night by Captain James Gordon. The Captain didn't explain the extreme injuries, but he did state that there would be no further investigations into the matter. Exactly how the Joker escaped Arkham Asylum is still an unknown. However, we have obtained this exclusive photo. Please be advised, the image is very graphic_…"

A black and white picture of the Joker was shown and some people turned away from the TV, while some whispered to others. The Joker was cut, bruised, beaten and bloodied. It was like blood was running from the top of his head, some teeth were missing and his nose was broken. It was grotesque, like an animal had attacked him and rearranged his face.

Lois and Chloe were among the brave who observed the gruesome picture, while Clark Kent with his hands in his pockets stared at the image with a straight face. He then muttered to himself:

"You son-of-a-bitch."

* * *

**A/N**: A little bit of some pairings in this chapter, and a reply to Rachel's death at the end. Thanks again to the readers and reviewers.


	36. Distant

**_Distant _**

**2018 – The Daily Planet**

It had to be him. It couldn't be anyone else. No one would dare touch the Joker, because the Clown Prince of Crime's revenge would be swift and devastating. Even the most towering, strongest, muscled enforcer would think twice before going up against the Joker. This, he had learned from Bruce, and had been enforced more much recently.

He told him not to do anything stupid, but that bad feeling he had after seeing Bruce last night was because he _knew_ that Wayne wouldn't listen. He understood what the last of Wayne's was going through. He knew too well what vengeance was like, because he had been close to it once. He had learned from that experience, especially from another's revenge in front of his very eyes.

However, we were talking about Batman. Even though he knew how Bruce battled the evil in Gotham, and after seeing him in action, the image in front of Clark was still unbelievable. Kent sighed, shook his head and headed for his chair. He slumped in it and stared at the phone. Perry was already on his way back to his office, and the crowd had dispersed.

"You know who did that, don't you?" Lois asked, standing on his left. He didn't look up to her, instead Clark clasped his hands, placed his elbows on his desk and propped his chin. "Okay, I have a theory," she continued, arching an eyebrow for Clark to confirm her theory. "You wanna hear it?"

"What?" Chloe eagerly asked front the front of Clark's desk.

Kent sighed, leaned back in his seat and looked up at Lois. "I hope he would've listened - "

"_When_ has he ever taken your advice?" Lois pointed out. He couldn't remember the last time.

Realisation came to the Sullivan. "Are we talking about who I think we're talking about?" Chloe anxiously asked. She hoped not. Lois and Clark shared a look, and Kent then nodded. Chloe stared at them both. She couldn't believe it. Of course, she knew how Batman operated after reading stories, talking to witness and from Clark, but… Who the hell was that man?

Clark began tapping his fingers on his desk, much to the annoyance of Lois. "Impatience," she pointed out the obvious, watching Clark's concerned and yet pissed expression.

"Are you going?" Chloe asked. Clark didn't answer. He continued the incessant tapping and stared into space. Lois reached forward and held his left hand to stop him. "Well?" Sullivan pushed.

Clark seemed to return to reality. He shook his head slightly and looked up at her. "Sorry?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and then leaned forward. "Are. You. Going. To. Gotham?"

He shrugged. "Why would I?" Chloe frowned, and the surprised expression didn't go unnoticed also. "He wants his space, I'll give him his space." She wasn't quite getting what he meant by that.

Lois placed her left hand on the desk and her right hand on the backrest of Clark's chair. She then leaned forward. "Forget what he said - "

"What did he say?" Chloe cut in, but much to her chagrin, she was ignored.

"_I_ don't care what he said," Lois continued. "He's not thinking straight. If he ever needed a friend it's you and it's _now_. _You_ have to ensure he doesn't do it again."

"Did something else happen that I don't know about?" Chloe continued, but was again ignored. She sighed, crossed her arms and impatiently waited for them to acknowledge her questions.

"He wouldn't listen to me," Clark replied Lois. "The last thing he wants now is a lecture, or some comforting words."

Lois stood straight again and folded her arms. "What? The worst thing he can do is kick you out again."

Chloe's eyebrows shot up and looked between Lois and Clark. "Again? Wait, he kicked you out?"

"He can't make you leave, can he?" Lois continued, and for the third time, ignored her cousin. "It's not like he can pull out an Anti-Special K." Clark looked straight into her eyes and Lois grew a little worried. "Please tell me he won't actually do that?"

Clark shook his head and looked down at his hands. "You never know with him."

Lois closed her eyes and sighed. "Will someone please answer my questions?" Chloe hissed at Clark and Lois.

"My life doesn't revolve around Bruce Wayne." Kent got up from his chair and began escorting Chloe to the stairway, where they could go to the roof. The Sullivan looked over her left shoulder to Lois for an answer, but her brunette cousin just headed for her desk and crashed in the chair.

While Lois rubbed her forehead, Clark and Chloe sped up the stairway and then passed through the door to the roof. The outside was a welcomed after the intense conversation that had just taken place in a room with no open windows. Chloe breathed in the fresh air and headed for the barrier. With his hands in his pockets, Clark sighed and he watched his best friend of many years.

He knew she was frustrated, and he also knew that what he was about to say wouldn't be taken lightly. When will this… thing with Bruce Wayne end? Ever since meeting the guy there was always something, and there was always Chloe being a part of it. Clark couldn't be sure, but he was feeling as if he was losing her. Sighing again, Clark headed for the barrier and then clasped his hands on it.

A few moments of silence passed between them, as they both took in the light breeze. "So…" Chloe began in a calm tone, as she stood very close to Clark on his left and watched the city. "He kicked you out." It wasn't a question.

He let out the air gently through his nostrils. "Yeah."

"Why?"

And, there was the question. "I'm not entirely sure."

"How was he?"

Clark took a moment before replying. "… You don't want to know."

"I _want _to know."

Clark sighed. "All right. I went there last night. He didn't want to see me. So he told me to get out."

"You haven't answered my question."

He looked at her profile. "How would you feel if you lost someone you love?" Chloe looked at him, and he was caught off-guard by her expression. What he also meant to say was love in the relationship sense, like him and Lois. From Chloe's face, it was as if…

"I'd be devastated." She held his gaze for a brief moment before looking back to the city. Clark watched her for a moment more. "So, he did that to Joker," she continued, breaking him from observing her.

Clark blinked, shook his head and then turned back to the city. "His revenge."

"Makes me wonder if Bruce was thinking of killing him. I haven't seen a beating like that before."

"Crossed my mind too. I advised him against it, but he didn't answer me. That's when he told me to get out of 'his' city."

Chloe looked at Clark, her eyebrows high up. "He said it like that?" Kent nodded, and she turned back to the city.

A comfortable silence passed between them. What he wanted to say was to forget whatever it was she had going with Bruce - that if she continued her apparent pursuit, she _will_ get hurt. This, Clark knew for sure. But how could he tell her that? He was only thinking of her safety, but he didn't want to hurt her in the process because it seemed like she was really close to Bruce. The sad thing was, some part of him would hurt her feelings just to ensure she would be safe… and he hated it.

"You're not going to see him then?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence between them.

Clark thought about it for a moment. "… I want to. But he wouldn't want to see me. So I thought I'd give him his space."

"You know, Lois is right. You should ensure that he doesn't do it again. What if he kills somebody?"

"He won't."

"You sure about that?"

"He told me himself. The criminals kill, he doesn't."

"But what about those times when the taste for revenge eclipses sense?"

Clark smiled slightly. "You speaking about someone in particular?"

"It haunts her. She's never going to get over it."

He chuckled and Chloe frowned. "Maybe I should put them together in a room. See how that goes."

She laughed. "That actually sounds interesting."

"Are you kiddin'? Nothing against Andrea, but she'll be _way_ over her head."

Sullivan made a show of dropping her jaw and narrowing her eyes. "How are you so sure? You're not even giving her the benefit of the doubt."

Clark knew that expression on Chloe's face. "It has _nothing_ to do with her being a woman."

Chloe snorted and looked back to the city. "See. Even at odds you're still taking his side. If that isn't a sign of friendship, then what is?"

Kent rolled his eyes. Did he pick up for Bruce Wayne? In any case, Clark decided to forgo the reasons why she shouldn't do any kind of business with Bruce. He had decided to just be there for anything.

He hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

**Gotham City – Two Days Later**

It was… ironic. The day was beautiful - clear blue sky, bright sunshine, but black-clad friends and family surrounded a varnished, chestnut coffin of a loved one that was taken from them. Yet another casualty of this haunted city. Clark, Lois and Chloe had come to the main cemetery of Gotham for the funeral. Kent took the chance. Besides, Bruce wouldn't really kick a fuss for attending the funeral, would he?

Lois had met Rachel once and even though they weren't friends like Chloe had been, she respected the woman and her accomplishments. Chloe stood on the left of Lois; her eyes hadn't left Bruce since she had gotten to the funeral. He had arrived just before the service began, so she hadn't gotten to speak to him. Everyone had his or her coats on, because of the gentle cool breeze that only added to the beauty of the day. One of the rare days of Gotham City.

Bruce stood on the other side of the coffin, across from her. He was next to who Chloe thought was Rachel's mom. He hadn't even taken off his sunglasses, and she wondered if he was hiding injuries around his eyes, or the windows to his soul from everybody. As the wind gently played with his hair Chloe cursed herself, because at this very moment, he couldn't have looked more handsome. It was a funeral, for Heaven's sake! He hadn't even looked or acknowledged them.

There were police officers in their black uniforms, including Captain Gordon, who was standing on the right of Bruce. The preacher then finished his prayers and looked at Bruce. Wayne didn't acknowledge him. Bruce then walked forward and passed his left hand gently along the coffin. It was strange seeing him now, after all those times talking with Batman.

"We live in a violent world. Rachel Dawes was one of the warriors of this city. She fought hard to bring back Gotham City to its former glory. Some say it was useless to try anymore, but she never gave up. She loved this city, and she shared the dream of walking to her home without fearing for your life. The city will miss her…Thank you."

Bruce had said the last part as if more personally. He then stepped back to his original position between Rachel's mom and Gordon. The coffin then began to descend into the ground, and some of the people who attended chose this time to leave.

Bruce and Rachel's parents didn't move - they stayed where they were and watched the coffin slowly descend out of sight. Clark, Lois and Chloe also stayed. Sullivan however, began the short journey around the square hole towards Bruce. What surprised her was that he turned and headed back to his car, closely followed by Alfred – totally ignoring her. She stopped dead in her tracks and watched him walk away. He hadn't looked at her, not even a 'Hello', or a 'Thank you for coming'.

She heard Clark and Lois talking to Rachel's parents behind her, offering their condolences. She continued watching Bruce walking away - he didn't even turn back. "Chloe?" Lois. Clark then appeared on her right.

"That's the first time that happened," Chloe said.

"Welcome to my life," Clark gently joked.

"You going to see him?" Lois asked, and Clark looked at Chloe to see her answer.

Sullivan stared into the distance for a moment. Bruce's car was leaving… So be it. She blinked a few times and then hooked her arms with Lois and Clark's. She smiled up at them both.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**2022 – Gotham City****The Charity Ball**

"That's a beautiful portrait," Chloe said to Bruce as they slowly danced to the requisite classic music. His right hand had been clasped with her left, and he had his left hand on the small of her back. She had placed her right hand on his left shoulder, and Chloe thought about the time when they hadn't been like this yet.

"Someone had taken a picture of her while she was drowned in folders," Bruce informed her. "It captured the moment very well. I had a copy made for me." He then nodded towards the portrait on the small stage. "It was finished this morning."

She grinned. "Well it was definitely a good surprise."

He smiled, lips pressed. "Glad you liked it, Miss Sullivan." Bruce then surprisingly twirled her and she found herself giggling.

Lex Luthor continued watching them and drinking champagne.

Unbeknownst to _him_, Clark Kent watched the Luthor from across the room. His only wish at this moment was that the night would go without any disturbances. However, they were in Gotham City, and there was something about it that always drew evil out. Clark returned his attention to Bruce and Chloe. Brows were furrowed when he saw Chloe giggling, and Bruce smiling while they continued dancing.

Great (!)

* * *

**A/N**: Hi, everybody! LOL! Thanks, as always, to the readers and reviewers. Things are not looking good in the past. Hope it isn't aggravating anyone. 


	37. Past Divisions, Future Unions

**_Past Divisions, Future Unions_**

**2019 – Metropolis**

The months had appeared pass quickly. Christmas gad gone by; they were in the New Year. Maybe, it was that they had been just busy, too busy to think of anything else. Or maybe, it was because of Chloe Sullivan putting a particular someone in the back of her mind and worked, worked, worked. Clark had even avoided going to Gotham City. The city had been quiet, as quiet it could get. More criminals were revealed but it was business as usual when it came to that city.

Batman had come up now and then in articles. Some were trying to prove his existence, while others thought it was something the police concocted to instil some fear into the criminals, despite the insistences from the criminals themselves and the signal that would be cast into the night's sky. It was apparent by now that Batman had become a myth. But Batman was so real to some, and yet he was so _un_real at times.

Bruce Wayne, and Batman, hadn't contacted Chloe since even before Rachel's funeral. There had been silence from Gordon as well. She had worried at first, but moved on. If Bruce wanted to see or speak to her it would be up to him. She had enough. Bruce Wayne, whatever that side was, made the occasional appearances to charities and had cut the occasional red ribbon for deals. The list of women continued to grow, and the stories about it continued to grow.

Chloe couldn't care less. She had her life to worry about.

Clark had once confided in Chloe that he wanted to ask Lois to marry him. She had gotten déjà vu – they had spent the whole night talking about it. For once, Clark was totally happy with what he had. Things seemed to be heading into a direction that he wanted to go, and Jor-El wasn't being intrusive. However, after all the talking, Clark wasn't sure. It had been tempting to break another chair on his head.

Chloe looked up from her book when she thought she had heard something. She had been sitting on her bed, her back propped against the headboard, staring at the book in front of her. She had stopped reading quite a while ago. The 'jiggling' sound was coming from her balcony doors. She silently closed her book and reached for the bat propped against the small table. She kept the only source of light on, the lamp. She didn't move, but firmly gripped the handle of the bat with her left hand.

The doors then opened and a shadow entered her bedroom. She glared at it and kept the firm grip on the handle. The form turned towards her, and the doors remained opened. She was trying her best to show that she wasn't unnerved, but her heart skipping a beat and then slowly increasing was not helping. So, she resorted to the only thing when in a situation such as this.

"Funny, I thought Santa was paying me a late visit."

There was no reply. It moved towards the bed and suddenly something landed next to her on her right. It was so sudden that she jumped, but not visibly. It was the heart again. Not taking her left hand off of the bat, she picked up the yellow package with her right hand and placed it on her lap. Still using her right hand only, she opened it and pulled out a folder.

On opening, the first page was a full colour photo of someone she didn't know, with the name 'Karl Macky' written under the photo. The guy was Caucasian, and he looked mean. He had to be some important figure for her to receive this much information on him, judging by the photo and the number of papers in the folder. She looked up from it to the shadow, a resolute expression on her face.

"This doesn't change anything… Bruce."

He stood there for a very uncomfortable moment, before turning and closing the doors behind him as he exited her bedroom. Chloe let go of the bat and looked back at the folder. She closed her eyes and passed her hands over his face. She then quickly browsed through the details of her new story. She sighed.

That went well (!)

**

* * *

2022 – Gotham City** **The Charity Ball**

She had to be honest with herself – Chloe Sullivan was having the time of her life, dress and all. She had been to events a few times before – some, she'd rather forget – but this ranked high on her enjoyment list. And, yes, she was giggling. She was also having this strange feeling, that she was betraying Rachel somehow. Maybe it was the huge portrait on the stage.

Thank God, it wasn't one of those smiling portraits where the eyes of Rachel would be looking at you wherever you go around the frame. That would've been freaky. Ever since she had 'realised', Chloe always wondered if she would ever live up to Rachel. But, she had let that thought slide very quickly, because only thinking that can make one depressed, or whiny, not to mention the 'other' feelings.

As Bruce and Chloe danced to the music, Lex appeared out of nowhere – like out of a horror movie. A good comparison, the Sullivan mused. Bruce stopped dancing and smiled politely at the Luthor, effectively making her stop as well. Lex returned Bruce's acknowledgement of his presence to both of them.

"May I cut in?" he asked… politely.

She really hope that wasn't going to happen, but she knew Bruce by now – well, most of the times. "Sure," Wayne said and 'handed' Lex her left hand. Luthor passed on his thanks by nodding to Bruce and then held Chloe like Wayne had just did. When his royal baldness' back was to Bruce, Wayne and Chloe shared a quick smile before the 'playboy' walked off the designated dance floor. Then, the classical dancing commenced.

She had spoken too soon.

They were quiet for quite a while as Lex and Chloe danced to the music, but the tension was there. Lex had kept his left hand firmly planted on her lower back… and had caressed it a few times.

Meanwhile, in an area only occupied by the two giant, Clark glared at Bruce's profile from the billionaire's left. "What _are_ you doing?"

While observing the dancing, Bruce smiled, lips pressed. "I am having champagne." He then sipped from said drink. "You should try some, Clark. Might loosen up that tight clench."

Obviously the answer wasn't the one for Kent's question. Also, Bruce wasn't talking about Clark's fists. Kent narrowed his eyes. "_You're_ telling _me_ to loosen up?" Wayne merely sipped from the glass in his right hand as an answer. Clark sighed and looked back to the dancing, where his sharp sight and hearing were focused on Lex and Chloe. He had to get her out of there.

"She'll be fine, Clark," Bruce said, interrupting his thoughts. It was as if he knew what Kent was thinking. Clark's eyebrows shot up. "She can handle Lex. " Clark's eyebrows disappeared in the hair of his head.

"I'm surprised at your confidence in her," Clark said. It was how _much_ confidence Wayne had in her that interested him. Bruce always had a tendency to point out the things that were over someone's head, so to speak.

"You don't have any?"

How dare he! "Of course I do!"

"Then stop second-guessing her moves."

Clark couldn't believe it. "Aren't you the one who does that?" Bruce didn't answer. Instead, he sipped on his drink.

Indeed, there was something else. Yes, Chloe could defend herself, but she wasn't on par with Lois when it came to combat. However it seemed, Clark had noticed, that Chloe's boldness and confidence had skyrocketed after settling in Gotham. She was bold and confident before, but that wasn't like what he had seen recently. Which begged the question, and the first thought that came to Clark's mind. Kent leaned forward to Wayne just a bit to ask it.

"Have you been training her?"

Unless someone could fight and escape a group of people, Bruce always second-guessed the person to ensure their safety. He could read people easily. Though, in some instances depending on the person, he was obnoxious about it.

"If the six people surrounding her were serious attackers, she would be out of the situation in under a minute, maybe more."

Was he serious? Clark looked back to his blonde best friend. It was hard to imagine the pint-sized, plucky Chloe fighting it out with three would be thieves. It wasn't that he doubted her – heck no, he didn't – it was just strange, and a little unnerving.

Bruce merely drank more champagne. He then appeared as though he wanted more, and quickly headed for the drink section. It was amusing sometimes, and ridiculous, when Wayne acted like he had a few too many drinks. Shaking his head, Clark looked back to Chloe and Lex. Thing seemed to be going fine, though uneasy. Kent looked at Chloe, _really_ looked at her.

Something was different, something was familiar yet mysterious. He couldn't quite place yet.

And, he was worried.


	38. Suspicions

**_Suspicions_**

**2019 – A Metropolis Night**

**Clark's Apartment**

More months had passed and nothing else really happened… on the Bruce/Chloe front. Life continued at its own, slow, agonising pace. Lex Luthor continued to pester Superman with the threat of destroying "The Alien". It was almost like Skeletor and He-Man – a comparison that Lois Lane liked quite a lot, because she had suggested it much to the chagrin of Clark. Chloe Sullivan, however, had pointed out to Lois that there was no way Clark Kent would ever _be_ tanned. Lane had ignored her and described an image of Lex as Skeletor. Fun was had while eating West Indian food.

The relationship between Lois and Clark continued to grow slowly, much to the chagrin of Chloe. She was happy for them but she always felt like whacking herself on the head with a frying pan, because that would be less painful than seeing those two 'flirt' _right in front of her_. It was really Lois and Clark's version of foreplay. When Sullivan questioned the couple, Lane had ignored her and walked off, while Kent had just stared at Chloe with embarrassed shock on his face. However, Lois Lane was being a bit overprotective of 'her man' these days. The reason was interesting, because of who showed not too long ago.

"I'm telling you, Clark. She wants you," Lois pointed out, and not for the first time. She always rambled on when it came to this particular subject.

With folded legs in her seat, Chloe chewed potato chips as silently as she could while watching Lois and Clark argue about the woman that threatened Lois. Lane never said that she was being threatened. Lois continued pacing the kitchen, after getting more juice.

Sitting on the long couch with its back facing the kitchen, Clark rolled his eyes and continually bumped his head on the couch. "Lois!"

"Don't Lois me! She's just waiting for the right moment!"

"How many times do we have to talk about this?"

"As many times as it takes for you to see it and until you do something!"

Well, it wasn't really a heated argument – more two people griping.

"Clark, why don't you just talk to her?" Chloe suggested.

Lois sighed and folded her arms. "Thank you!"

Kent remained silent. They knew Clark, and they knew that if he ever approached the woman and she didn't know what he was talking about… that would be embarrassing. And then there would be that awkward phase, and he wouldn't want that. Today had been one of the days that they worked together, hence how this conversation came up… again.

One of the reasons why Lois felt threatened was that the woman was sort of an equal to Clark, and Lane felt like she wasn't enough for him, or worthy. Plus, the woman was perfect in every respect when it came to looks. It was like a dream woman for any man. Clark didn't know Lois felt that way because she didn't show it, but Chloe Sullivan knew her cousin. Clark sighed and picked up the remote from his right. He then switched on the television to the news channel. Bad move.

"_Wonder Woman and Superman_…"

Chloe's eyes widened with her mouth open ready to receive a potato chip, and Clark winced. The next things they heard were the rattling of keys, storming footsteps and then the slamming of the front door. A beat of silence passed between Clark and Chloe before they both sighed and looked at each other. The newscaster continued her report of Wonder Woman and Superman's efforts to stop two trains from simultaneously derailing. There were investigations into the matter because it obviously wasn't a coincidence.

Clark got up and speeded into his bedroom, returning with his Superman outfit. He looked at Chloe and gave her a brief miserable smile, before heading for the balcony and flying off. Sullivan chewed on the chip and sighed. She looked around the apartment and just felt… blank. How long would this go on for?

"I take it this is a bad time," a familiar, feminine voice echoed through from the balcony and Chloe looked to the doors. Entering the living room was a familiar leather-clad-Zorro-mask-wearing avenger.

Chloe gave her a brief smile. "What are you doing here?"

The woman took off her black mask and let her long black hair hang loose. "I'm just passing through."

Chloe's arched a right eyebrow. "Last time we talked you were in Boston." She smirked. "That's very far away."

The leather-clad avenger smirked. "Searching for your next story?"

She smirked. "You would know."

Her visitor laughed lightly. "What just happened with Lois and Clark?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Diana, Princess of Themyscira."

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, or Wonder Woman. She had came to "Man's World", as Wonder Woman had said it, because the world was getting more dangerous and her help would be needed. There were only women from whence she came and it seemed she had something against men… even though she wanted to learn the ways of Man's World. Chloe and Lois had been quite impressed and rubbed it in anytime Clark was around. Pro-woman! But, opinions seemed to change when Lois had noticed and heard certain things, things that would cause trouble for Clark and her relationship. They still weren't sure if it was true.

"Right. The media are having a frenzy with that relationship."

Chloe sighed. "Nothing's going on, Andrea." She then muttered: "So far as I know." Andrea sighed and walked to the back of the long couch. Chloe grumpily chewed on another potato chip. "Where you headed next?"

"I haven't decided yet. Thought I'll just drop in."

Sullivan laughed. "Seen anyone lately?"

"Flash and Cyborg."

Her eyebrows shot up and Chloe looked at Andrea. "I've been hearing quite a lot about Flash and I've never met him."

"Trust me, you don't want to. He keeps saying we should start a league."

"A league of superheroes?"

Andrea sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's an idiot."

Chloe laughed and shook her head. The Flash was getting more and more interesting. Clark always had avoided the answers to her questions, not unlike for Bruce. No, don't think about Wayne.

"_In other news today – Bruce Wayne_…"

Damn that woman.

"Ah, the infamous Bruce Wayne," Andrea said and Chloe winced. This wasn't happening. "I recently re-read your articles." Of course she did. "So, what's he like?"

Chloe placed her left palm on her forehead. "You don't wanna know."

* * *

**Gotham City – Hours Later**

Rain that was not unusual for Gotham City battered the streets and buildings. It seemed a night ripe for evil. Lightning struck. Indeed it was true, as the poor soul being held at shotgun point would attest. He was one of the brave ones who kept his grocery open late. After all the robberies he still kept it open. He was surprised that he wasn't dead yet.

The man in the ski mask held the gun firmly and pointed directly at his head. He followed the procedure and opened the register, emptying all the money he had. Though this would set him back a bit, he didn't mind. It was only money, and he had enough to get him by. He worked this city out in detail using his accounting skills… something he kept silent.

The other man in the ski mask gathered some supplies from the aisles – beers and snacks. After being happy with their plunder, they headed out into the storm. Like the owner of he grocery, they too were brave. They too knew of who, rather _what_ haunted the nights. Yet, because they were brave, they continued their wickedness. They ran into the alleyway to hide. They continued running to get to other end.

But, the black figure above them matched their pace. It parted and distorted the straight water, the rain beating on the figure. Its speed increased and jumped to another building. Ready for the attack and in one swift action, it flipped to the left and dropped into the alleyway, a few feet ahead of the robbers. A huge splash followed its contact with the hard cement, the sound echoing through the alleyway.

The robbers skidded to a halt, but the one lagging behind fell to the ground. "What the hell?" the apparent leader with the shotgun cursed.

The figure was silhouetted, so they couldn't see the smirk on its face. "Where are you going, boys?" it growled. Something was different.

The 'boys' didn't miss a beat.

They fired.

But, the figure was swift. It dodged to the right and speeded towards the leader, disarming him and knocking him out with a stern left blow to the head. It didn't linger for it knew of the second man in the ski mask, already firing. It ran to left and scaled the wall. The bullets hit the wall and bounced off. But again the figure was swift.

After scaling the wall, it leaped off of it and pounced on the second man, a groan of pain escaping his lips. In less than a minute, the fight was over, the figure the victor as it stood surveying the fallen. Suddenly there was another huge splash, and there was something else behind the figure.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my city?"

It was _him_, and he was angry.

She turned around and stared up at him. His presence never failed to impress her. "You did, but…" She never was going to finish the sentence. She began her attack and threw a right punch. But he blocked it, and she connected the punch with her left fist. But he blocked it. She then tried a kick, but the next thing she knew he was holding her arms together and glaring down into her eyes.

He was always impressive.

She smirked and reached up.

She kissed him fiercely, but he immediately pushed her back.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

With the bottom half of her wet-skinned face showing she smirked again. "Catch me, and maybe I'll tell you." She then whispered in a teasing tone. "Tom." She surprised him this time with a simple kick to push him away. She then jumped up and held onto the fire escapes to her right. She continued her leaps into the night.

Batman narrowed his eyes and fumed. He withdrew his grappling gun and fired upwards. Quickly getting a secure line, Batman rose up into the stormy night to hunt down the Vengeance Angel.

The trouble was just beginning.

* * *

**2011 – A Brazilian Forest**

He ran as fast as he could. But could he outrun bullets? Five men with AKs were chasing him. His mistake: walking into their little hideaway village where they were holding hostages. The sweat blew off his face as he ran against the wind. He needed to try something.

He ducked into some bushes and waited. He knelt and held onto broke off log with his left hand. However, it wasn't five men who stopped ahead of him. It was only two longhaired attackers. He needed to act quickly. He rushed out of the bushes and whacked the closest one in the gut. Before the second one could fire, he threw the log and it him on the head. The man fell back and the gun was set off.

He ducked to the right and fell to the leafy ground. Silence came quickly but he soon found himself being helped up to his feet, a dirtied face and a head full of black hair greeting him. He took a moment to get his refocus himself. "Thanks," he said with a brief smile and then surveyed the fallen. He frowned and looked back at the 'black beauty'. "What happened to the other three?"

She smirked. "They fell behind." He found himself laughing. "How did you get on their bad side?"

He walked away to get the guns. "I stumbled into their hostage operation."

"I see. You'd think they would have better security."

He laughed. With a gun in each hand, he turned back to her. "May I ask your name?"

She smiled and nodded. "Gloria."

He returned the smile. "Tom."

However, he was Bruce, and she was Andrea – that, they didn't know about each other

Yet.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, I know. I've taken my sweet time. Honestly I was really busy. I've been working on a film and we're on a break for a while. Anyway, this chapter was bugging me throughout the shoot. Andrea's been reintroduced and do you think it'll cause trouble? Also, Wonder Woman. Now, I could've gone with a big introduction but I've been trying to go different routes with this story than other fan fics... nothing against them. 


	39. Complications

**_Complications _**

2019 – A Stormy Gotham City Night

The dark figures raced through the storm, jumping from building to building. The Vengeance Angel had a slight advantage over the Bat, for she could jump and leap a great distance, but not as much as a certain red-and-blue-clothed alien. Batman ran as fast as he could, fast as a speedy ninja, pushing his limits to reach her. He had been gaining since the last two jumps. This was _his_ city, and he knew it better than anyone else. He knew the roads, the buildings, the stock market, and a lot more… including the shortcuts. If he took the Madison building route he could cut her off at **Oaks Furniture**.

Screw it.

She was close enough.

Batman reached for his grappling gun and aimed for a particular transistor beacon of the small radio station they were approaching. There were three ways off that building, but if she wanted to continue increasing the gap that was slowly decreasing between them she would have to pass either in front or behind the beacon. Going with his instinct, he guessed that she would take the 'front route', though if he fired the line it most likely would go through the spaces and hit securely oito the wall. She was moving at quite a quick pace, and he knew the move would catch her off guard.

He increased his pace - adrenalin was keeping him going - until he was satisfied with his aim and the probability of the move working. He waited for the right moment, and then fired the line. As predicated, it passed through the spaces and the spear-like head hit the wall ahead. It dug into it securely and Batman immediately skidded to a halt next to the barrier on the building before the station, a small alleyway separating them, the grips on his boots helping him from falling over.

Batman quickly secured the gun on his belt and held onto the line. Mere seconds passed during the execution of the plan and it was time for the pay-off. He pulled the line towards him and the action tightened it. Maybe two seconds passed after but she was caught off-guard. The Vengeance Angel ran into the chest-height obstruction and immediately slid under it, falling hard onto her back with a huge splash. He knew that it would knock the wind out her.

He loosened his grip and then quickly jumped over to the roof of the building. On his way to her he retrieved the line and replaced the gun behind his back. Batman then stood over and glared down at the figure. She was breathing heavily as she stared up at him, the heavy rain beating onto her body. Batman didn't move because he was expecting an attack from her. He stepped back.

"Are you done playing this game?" Batman growled.

She smirked. "No." Angel then got up from the wet surface. She was still smirking, which irked The Dark Knight more. Of course he didn't show it. "But I'm feeling generous today." There was still no reaction was Batman. The rain continued to beat down on them, a distance of a metre separating the avengers. "I'm here for Max V."

MaxV. Maxwell Valar – murderer, terrorist, hell-raiser just for the hell of it, no remorse. No surprises, but a serious concern.

"I've been tracking him for two months, through three cities," Angel continued. "You heard about the trains in Metropolis?" Batman reply was a nod. Two trains had been simultaneously on the way to derailing. They eventually had done so, but if Superman and Wonder Woman hadn't been around lives would have been lost. What was Wonder Woman doing in Metropolis? "A distraction, so he could slip out of the city. He couldn't resist causing havoc."

"He knows you're after him?" Batman finally spoke.

"I confronted him in D.C. Fortunately nothing happened. That was two months ago. So, yes, he knows."

"How did he escape?"

"Fortunately for him, his gang…" She smirked. "kept me busy."

"How are you so sure he's here?"

"He's never been to Gotham, has he?"

"No."

Andrea smiled slightly and then walked to wall barrier at the edge of the roof. She spread her arms and placed her hands on the top. "This city is like a magnet. It seems to pull all kinds of terror to it… Evil knows evil, and they're good company for each other." The Andrea of old who had been just angry and not focused appeared in her voice. She didn't have to shout - it was in her tone.

Andrea then turned back to Batman. "He's here." He didn't reply, because he knew why she stopped the grocery thieves – to get his attention. Andrea sighed and approached him until there were a few centimetres between them. "Look, I don't know this city like you do… You know the hotspots, the places he'll most likely be…" She hesitated for a brief moment. "I've learned to ask for help… I need your help."

Batman didn't reply immediately. He stood there staring down at her, looking for any signs of her hiding something else. "Is that all?"

She smirked and decreased the small gap just slightly. "Well, I heard Bruce Wayne's going to make an announcement tomorrow night at his house." Her smirk grew. "And I heard it's also for the public. Penguin suits and fine dresses are…"

She didn't get to finish because he walked past her and headed for the edge of the building. Andrea turned around with narrowed eyes, ready to challenge him for ignoring her, but he was already in the distance on another building. She smirked and then ran towards the edge, jumping to the next building to follow Batman.

* * *

A few minutes later and Batman approached his modified black Tumbler, with Angel close behind him. The front window section of the car slid back, and the top joined it revealing the two seats and controls inside. Batman climbed the hood and jumped into the driver's seat, while Andrea took the passenger seat. The top closed above them and Batman started up the engine. It roared and the force of the car blasting forward pushed their bodies back a little. 

Andrea sighed. "You always get the cool toys," she said, observing the inside of the vehicle. The buttons were begging to be pressed. She looked at Batman. "I ask again - couldn't you have given me _this_ instead?"

He knew he'd regret it the moment he gave her… supplies. "How's my bike?"

Andrea narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine." They hadn't seen each other for a long time and all he could think about was his motorcycle! He didn't reply and Andrea rolled her eyes. "Where're we goin'?"

The car's speed increased.

* * *

Batman and the Dark Angel landed on the roof of a small building. Inside were a few of many informants, those who knew almost everything when it came to the mob and other criminal activity. Batman had allowed them to continue because he could use them for information, follow them. They were harmless – they didn't commit any crimes, even though they were armed. However, bodyguards mostly accompanied them. 

Angel approached the glass-windowed part of the roof and looked down. She smirked. She was about to walk around when Batman's left arm made contact with her chest to stop her. "You stay here," he ordered.

She protested by glaring at him. "I'm _not_ staying here while you have all the fun. MaxV is mine and I'll do the interrogating… Besides…" She then smirked. "it's my turn."

In very swift time, Batman stood close in front of her and glared. "He's yours, but…" He then lowered his head, their noses mere centimetres away. "you operate in my city, you follow _my_ rules – you follow _my_ lead."

For probably the third time that night, Batman and the Dark Angel got into a staring match, but Andrea had to accept Batman's… rules. "Fine." His head moved back. "But you go in there and they'll make a run for it." He turned back to glass and then reached for something from behind his back with his left hand. Andrea walked to stand on his left and saw that he was holding small balls. They looked like mini-mines. She arched an eyebrow to question him about them but he ignored her.

* * *

"I fold," the short, average Paul sighed and dropped his cards face down on the green table. 

"Ian?" the man across from him questioned. Casey. Casey glanced at the man on his left – the raggedy-clothed Flen.

Flen looked around the table. His poker face sucked. He sighed and threw his cards onto the table, signalling that he was out of the game. With a smirk on his face Ian looked to the man on his right, the African-American, stubby Flack. Flack looked at his cards and then at Ian's straight face. He'd won the last game, but something was telling him he already lost this one. He sighed and slammed his cards on the table. "Looks like it's your lucky night, Ian. Three wins."

Ian laughed and pulled in his winning chips with his arms. "Yes-sir-re."

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass. The five men surrounding the room pulled out their guns and scanned the area. There was another sound, like something metallic hitting the floor but they have time to anything else. The room was suddenly and quickly engulfed in mist. It was chaos. They couldn't see anything, not even who or what was next to them.

"What the hell's going on?" Flen shouted.

"Flen!" someone called, but he couldn't make out the voice.

"Ian?" Another's voice he couldn't place.

"Where are you guys?" Flen shouted. He thought he was hearing the sounds of a struggle. The noise, however, seemed to lower and lower. Something was definitely happening. Flen had his gun already drawn and continually circled the spot he stayed on. He didn't want to move. His heart was racing, he was sweating, he was shaking – he was scared. The lights were out, but the moonlight and the sound of the raging storm outside added to his hysteria.

Suddenly there was silence from his buddies, and Flen froze. He was breathing heavily, but he was trying his best to lower it. He was failing. Then, something quickly passed him and he jumped. The smoke moved, and he heard the flapping of wings. A breeze passed him from the right. There was it again.

"Who-Who-Who's out th-there?"

Something passed behind him and he spun around to aim his gun. He fired once, twice, and thrice… However, he didn't know if he should feel or relieved, or scared more, because the smoke seemed to get lighter and lighter. There was something, an object illuminated in the moonlight. It… He looked closer. It… it was the table. But, Flen didn't see the dark figure on his left until it was too late. He was grabbed by the collar and then, forcibly, his back hit the table. He screamed in panic when his vision was blocked by a shadow.

"MaxV."

The growl echoed, and when he didn't answer – he was scared stiff – IT grew closer.

"MaxV," IT growled again, darkly. "And this is the last time I ask."

Flen thought he saw another figure behind his tormentor. "I-I-I don't know." He grinned sheepishly, and his back hit the table again. He let out a groan. So much pain. "I'm telling you the truth!" he shouted. "I haven't seen or heard from Max!"

"He's lying!" Flen looked past his tormentor to the voice, but couldn't make out the face. All he saw was shadow. The smaller figure continued. "People will die to keep Max safe. I've seen it."

Flen felt the grip on him tighten. He hurried his answer. "I haven't seen him, I swear. No one here has seen him. We haven't heard from him in months."

"What about the trains in Metropolis?"

His tormenter didn't believe him.

"I don't know anything about that either. If Max was in this city I would know about it…" Flen then grinned sheepishly again. "Unless, he doesn't want to be found of course."

His tormentor then grew even closer.

He screamed.

* * *

**A Calm Metropolis Night**

Superman sighed. He had been sitting on the roof of a building hunched over, his legs dangling over the edge. And yes, Superman was sulking. He was thinking about earlier in the night, the argument between him and Lois. He didn't know she was talking about. He never noticed anything. All he got from Diana was that she wanted to learn, and that she spoke to him like he was worthy. Superman sighed again. Then, he heard a familiar sound.

"Wow. I can't remember the last time I saw you sitting down in that suit." Superman chuckled, but didn't turn back to his visitor. Said visitor planted himself next to him – on his right – with a sigh, and mirrored his posture. "And I believe this is the first time I've seen you sulk. Like that. What's on your mind, Big Guy?"

Superman sighed. "A lot." He glanced at his scarlet clad friend for a moment and then looked back at the city. "So what brings you to Metropolis?"

"Thanks for bringing it all back to me." Superman laughed, because Flash had said it in such a tone that he meant it both ways – sarcastic and truth. "My reason has many names – Dark Angel, The Vengeance Angel, and my personal favourite, cos let's face it, you know why…" The alien smiled and shook his head. "The Angel of Vengeance."

However Superman stopped laughing when he registered the names completely. He looked at Flash with raised eyebrows. "What?"

The mask that covered Flash's top-half of his face moved down slightly, which meant he was frowning. "What?"

"You said The Angel of Vengeance. What about her?"

Flash broke into a grin. "I ran into her in Keystone. Said something about meeting an old friend in Metropolis. Thought it was you." The grin grew wider. "So I thought I'd be in on the big reunion." Superman frowned and stared into space. He wouldn't exactly say he was friends with Andrea – depended on how you defined 'friend'. But Chloe talked to her the most, as little as that was. "Big guy?"

Flash clicking his fingers in front of Superman's face returned Clark to reality. "No, I didn't see her."

"Huh."

Both men turned back to the city. Flash occasionally knocked his heels together as they sat in comfortable silence. Clark wondered about Andrea. Last time Chloe said anything about her had been something about Boston and kidnappers. That was four months ago. What was she up to now, and was she sincere in just visiting a friend?

"I saw A.C. yesterday." Flash broke the silence between them.

Superman chuckled and looked at his friend. "Really?"

Flash laughed. "Guess where I ran into him." He arched an eyebrow.

Both men shared a laugh.

"Coast of Australia!" they both sang at the same time.

"West coast this time. He loves it there!" Flash exclaimed.

"Second to the Caribbean," Superman said. "How is he?"

"You know Arthur."

The Kryptonian smiled. "Yeah."

"Superman?"

The new, female voice distracted the men and they both turned back – Superman turning around to his right, and Flash turning to his left. Superman smiled in greeting, while the Scarlet Speedster's eyes widened as much as it could, his mouth figuratively dropping to the ground. Superman looked at friend and laughed, but he was also a little bit nervous… for Bart's sake.

It was like a Tex Avery cartoon – all that was missing was the eyes popping out of his head. The Kryptonian used his left hand and closed Flash's mouth for him. He then got up and smiled at the other visitor, wondering if she ever wore anything other than the gold, red, blue, star-spangled bikini-like outfit. "Hello, Diana," Superman began. "Uh…" He kicked Flash gently with his left boot. "This is uh… Flash."

The Scarlet Speedster, uncharacteristically lost for words, shot up from the edge and bowed. He better not hit on the woman. "Princess - " Wrong move.

"Do not call me that," Diana, Wonder Woman, replied in a strong feminine voice.

Flash looked at Superman a little bit fearfully. It seemed whatever moves Flash was going to pull had been stopped. "A little help here," he said through his teeth to the alien friend. The alien friend just offered a look of sympathy. Flash turned back to Diana. "I'm sorry. I…" He then cleared his throat and stepped forward, holding out his right hand. "Start again?" He smiled kindly. "I'm Flash."

Wonder Woman looked uncertainly at Superman. It wasn't that she feared the scarlet clad man, she was wondering if he could be trusted. He was a 'man' after-all. Besides, she could flatten him in a second. So on the basic, it was more for his safety. Superman nodded and offered a brief, reassuring smile. Diana looked at Flash's hand – he had been left hanging for a bit, evident by him wiggling his fingers just a tad to get her attention – his face, and then back to his hand again. Thankfully, she shook it and Superman let out a silent sigh of relief.

She smiled a beautiful smile. "I prefer Diana."

Diana had no reason for a secret identity.

The Wizard of Whiz nodded and smiled. "Diana it is then. How are you findin' this world?"

He just had to ask, didn't he?

"It is… intriguing," she replied and then looked at Superman. "Kal has been teaching me some of your ways."

Flash looked at Superman with a smirk. "Well, Kal is a good teacher." She even called him by his Kryptonian name? Interesting. He turned back to Diana. "Who else have you met with powers?"

"Green Lantern."

Flash arched an eyebrow at Superman. "Where the hell is that guy when I'm around?" Superman shrugged. "Anyway…" The Scarlet Speedster continued and turned back to Wonder Woman. "I have to go. Can't leave my city for too long these days."

Diana nodded and smiled in understanding. "I understand."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment and Flash cleared his throat. "Well…" He cleared his throat again and walked towards Superman's left. He then whispered into his left ear. "Holy Hannah!"

Superman turned to him and Flash moved his head back. "She can hear you, you know," Kal whispered, teasing his friend.

Flash's eyes grew wide and he nervously looked to Diana. "Good night," he squeaked. He then speeded down the side of the building, on his way down to the street. Superman then looked over the edge and laughed silently.

"Kal?" Superman turned back to Diana with a questioned look. "I need to find one of these… apartments."

Clark frowned. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head slightly. "No. I've learned much from your Fortress." She had been residing there for the past months because she didn't have anywhere to stay. Lois didn't know, not even Chloe. Well, Bruce knew, because Wayne had confronted him regarding the whereabouts of Princess Diana… over the phone. "I think it is time for me to… integrate more."

He nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, you're always welcome at the Fortress."

She smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."

Superman returned it.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later – Lois' Apartment**

Having already changed, Clark got into Lois' bed and wrapped his right arm around her waist. She stirred and placed her right hand on his, leaning back into his body. He whispered into her ear, wanting to make it clear. He wasn't the type, and if what she said were true, he'd deal with it… He would have to prove it to Lois soon. But, he had to wait until his friend returned, whenever that may be.

"I love _you_."

She gently caressed his hand and Clark kissed her neck.

The most beautiful woman in the world would never take him away from where he was now.

* * *

**Gotham City – The Cave**

The car splashed through the waterfall and came to a stop a few metres ahead. The top slid back, the seats rose and Batman and the passenger exited the vehicle. After Batman had questioned Flen they had checked more hotspots, but none gave up MaxV. Something wasn't right. He was doing a very good job of hiding, and he hadn't committed any crimes.

Was Andrea even telling the truth?

Batman headed for his control centre and sat down in the large, executive-type chair. Andrea's whistle then echoed throughout the cave. "This place has changed quite a lot." He took off his cowl and placed it on the console, activating it afterwards. Andrea walked towards the area and then stood on his right, now sans mask. "Thanks again for letting me stay, Bruce." She had asked before calling it a night. They hadn't found MaxV, and Andrea wanted to stay until they did or they were sure that he moved on from the city.

Bruce looked up at her. "Alfred's waiting with a meal and clean clothes."

Andrea smiled. "I remember the way..." She then hesitated. "Thank you."

Wayne nodded, offering a brief smile, and she headed for the elevator. Bruce watched her go and when she disappeared into the hallway he turned back to the console. He sighed and began entering his activities into the log for the night.

* * *

**Metropolis – Clark's Apartment**

The ringing of the phone awoke Chloe Sullivan from her slumber. She had stayed over at Clark's because she had been too tired to go back to her apartment, and she was in his bed. Usually when that happened, Clark would sleep on the couch. He never seemed to mind, and he never said anything. Of course, Clark had always ensured that the sheets were clean… after, well, she didn't want to go there.

Chloe groaned and reached for the receiver with her left hand. She pushed the answer button and mumbled a hello. There seemed to be a pause on the other line, because the person hadn't replied her hoarse, tired greeting. She cleared her throat. "Hello?" She hadn't even opened her eyes yet.

"_Chloe_?"

"Yeah?" In her semi-sleep state, she hadn't registered the voice yet.

"_Something you want to tell me_?"

"You're the one calling and waking me up. Something you want to tell _me_?"

"_Where's Clark_?"

It sounded like a demand. She groaned. "I don't know." She then shouted as loud as she could, which wasn't loud really because of her tired voice. "Clark! Cl-ark!" Hmm, no Clark running into her, _his_ room – unless he was knocked out on the couch. "He's either not here, or he's in the Dream Planes. A place I would very much like to be right now." She thought she heard a familiar chuckle, and that was when her eyes opened, albeit slowly.

"_How have you been_?"

She frowned. "Good," Chloe said slowly. "You?" The answer and return question were automatic.

"_I've been busy_."

Wait a minute - she heard that before… a few times, especially from Clark mimicking the man, and the voice itself woke her up more. Her eyes widened and she immediately sat up in the bed. Not good… her heart began to beat faster. "Bruce?"

"_Awake now_?" He was full of sarcasm.

Don't let him distract you, she chanted in her mind. "What are you doing calling so late…?" She looked at the clock on the stand next to her and groaned, narrowing her eyes in the process. "So early?"

"_It concerns Clark_."

"Anything concerning Clark concerns me."

"_Not everything_."

She felt like reaching through the lines and choking him. "Yes, everything!"

"_I'll get him next time then. Sorry I woke you_."

"I heard you were planning a big announcement." She found herself replying too quickly before her brain caught up to her. She could've just let him go.

"_I am_."

"Any chance I could get a preview?"

"_You'll just have to wait and see_."

She could just see his smile. Damn him. She sighed. "Fine." And then, damn that silence. She didn't hear a click for him hanging up, and she thought she heard faint sounds of bats in the background.

"_Good night, Chloe_."

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. "Good night, Bruce."

She hung up and replaced the phone on the stand. She then sighed and rolled her eyes.

Damn man disrupting her sleep again.

* * *

**A/N**: I think I could safely say that this chapter had the most 'guest stars'. Hope I did okay with them, and this chapter. Thanks be to all the readers and reviewers. 


	40. Best Laid Plans

**A/N**: Some info has changed _yet_ again. I have been constantly writing The Gotham GLOBE. It was supposed to be GAZETTE, isn't it? I know that the paper is in the comics but, why the hell did I keep writing GLOBE? I'm gonna have to go back and change all that! Oye.

* * *

**_Best Laid Plans_**

2019 – Wayne Manor

**Morning**

It was past eleven when a freshly showered Andrea entered the huge study of Wayne Manor. She immediately spotted Bruce sitting in a huge, red armchair that was situated just in front of a large window. The light coming through that window added to the morning feel. He had crossed his right leg over his left in that gentleman way and was reading the newspaper. And, he was still in his pyjamas, with the navy blue robe. Well, she was wearing his black one.

Andrea smirked and headed for the chair directly across from his and unceremoniously planted herself on it. She folded her legs under herself and reached for a slice of sandwich on the table in front of her. Thank you, Alfred. She glanced at Bruce but the huge newspaper covered more than half of his body. All that could be seen of him were his fingers on both sides of the single sheet that comprised of the front and back page, and his crossed legs.

She laughed to herself and leaned back in her seat. "Mornin'. Haven't slept like that in a long time," she said while chewing.

Bruce turned a page and his face was revealed. "Good morning." The paper then blocked him again.

Shaking her head, Andrea reached forward to the tray of sandwiches and picked up the only glass filled to the top with orange juice. She sipped, placed it on the side table on her left and continued chewing, looking around the study afterward. She was already bored. "So…" she drawled and looked back at the newspaper that blocked Bruce – **_The Gotham Gazette_**. "What's the plan for today?"

"No plans."

A quick answer – he didn't miss a beat.

She frowned. "What about Max?"

"After tonight's celebrations."

Andrea arched an eyebrow. "Celebrations? I'm interested. What's the big announcement?"

"All in due time."

"But I wanna know now." Maybe a little bit obstinate.

"All in due time," he repeated, continuing in a tone of disinterest.

She sighed. Sometimes he could just be so… Wait… "You're getting me back for Peru, aren't you?"

He didn't reply, and Andrea sat there glaring at the newspaper that shielded him. She rolled her eyes and looked to her right, and spotted something. She frowned. She hadn't seen that. On the right side table was a folded copy of **_The Gotham Gazette_**. She smirked and picked it up, and immediately saw **_The Daily Planet_** newspaper that had been under the Gotham-based paper. Still smirking, Andrea began reading the front page of **_The Gotham Gazette_**.

After two lines, and the sight of the Metropolis-based newspaper still fresh in her mind, Andrea lowered the paper. "So, what's the deal with you and Chloe Sullivan?"

Bruce didn't reply.

* * *

**Metropolis – The Daily Planet**

"Why would Bruce be calling you so late in the night?"

Clark looked to his left side where Chloe was leaning into him to whisper in his ear. He frowned. "What about Bruce?"

"He called for you last night."

Still frowning. "What did he want?"

Chloe sighed, and straightened up. She turned and leaned against Clark's desk to face him, crossing her arms in the process. "He didn't say, and he wasn't very talkative."

Clark smirked. "When is he ever?"

Chloe smirked and shook her head. "No, seriously, does he really call you at god awful times?"

He leaned back in his seat. "Sometimes."

She frowned. "Why?"

"'Cos he's Bruce."

Chloe was still frowning. "And that explains everything?"

Clark smiled. "Most of the times." He then narrowed his eyes when Chloe began to stare into space, as if there was something more to Bruce's call. "Chloe?"

She snapped back into reality. "He said it "concerns" you." Clark frowned and the Sullivan shook her head lightly. "He wouldn't tell me. You think it's that important?"

"Well he doesn't call to just… talk."

Chloe sighed and looked away.

"Lois!" The blonde reporter had to turn around to acknowledge Perry calling her cousin. He had an envelope in his left hand, and he used that hand to call Lane to Clark's desk. "Join us over here." Sullivan looked to her cousin and saw that Lois was frowning, just before she pushed her chair out of her desk and headed towards Clark's.

"What'd you got, Chief?" Clark asked with interest, asking the question on the their minds.

"You know about Mister Wayne's big announcement tonight?" Perry asked, standing in front of Clark's desk with his right hand in his pocket.

They all nodded. "Who's going, I wonder?" Lois asked, and Perry gave her an indulgent smile.

Chloe Sullivan hadn't been to Gotham City on assignment for a long time. Perry White, editor-in-chief of **_The Daily Planet_**, had something to do with that.

"Well…" White stopped to look at each of the three with a mysterious smirk. "We all are."

Three pairs of eyes stared at him.

"Just to uh… clarify…" Chloe began and broke the moment of silence, softly scratching just behind her right ear with her right hand. "We as in…?"

Perry used the hand with the envelope to help with his answer. He pointed at Sullivan. "You." He then pointed at Clark. "You." Then at Lois, who had her arms spread on the table, leaning forward. "You." And, finally, he tapped the paper on his chest, grinning that famous Perry White grin. "And me, and Jimmy."

"Why?" Clark asked. Bruce was _allowing_ Clark Kent in Gotham City?

"Well… Mister Wayne-_Bruce_, invited us as special guests," Perry replied. The thing was public though. "He said he wanted the best of **_The Daily Planet_** to come along, including the editor." Three pairs of eyebrows shot up. "He called me just now." The eyebrows went to the roof. "Named us all." The eyebrows couldn't possibly go any higher. "Flight's at four sharp. The formal function starts at eight."

Lois, after letting her eyebrows down, arched the left one again. "_Formal_ function?" She stood up straight and crossed her arms. Great (!)

"Apparently we have transport from here to the airport," Perry continued, not acknowledging Lois' question. "And then after landing in Gotham, from there to Bruce's mansion."

It took a moment for all the information to sink in. It was... astonishing.

"Wow," was all Chloe could say.

"Uh… why?" Clark asked again, _still_ bemused.

"I'm gonna have to wear a dress," Lois said, with a hint of dissatisfaction in her voice. Three pairs of eyes looked at her in bewilderment. Lane's eyes widened. "I don't even have time to _get_ a dress!" Her eyes quickly narrowed – ooh yeah, she was pissed. "Who the hell does he think he is giving us short notice!"

"Uh, Perry…" Chloe spoke up and the editor turned to her. "I-_We_…" She grinned sheepishly. "need some time to get ourselves ready."

"Lucky thing I keep a tux," Clark mumbled, and Lois glared at him.

"You are _not_ wearing _that_!"

Clark looked up at her, a little bit hurt. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's… It's…" She struggled for an answer.

"Did someone say tux? 'Cos I could go for the whole ballroom dancing gig if you're all going."

Two heads – Clark and Chloe's – had to turn around to greet the intruder. Clark smiled and Chloe frowned at the familiar face with boyish charms. "Bart?" Of course she was surprised. Bart Allen grinned at her.

"Who are you, and where in the Sam Hill did you come from!" Perry demanded; the second question probably had the exact same wording for the reporters' questions. The guy just… appeared.

Bart kept grinning. "Lots of places."

White ignored his answer and looked at his reporters. "Be ready for three."

Chloe was too caught up with Bart. Lois was too caught up in the fact that she would have to wear a dress. While Clark, well, he was the only one at this point thinking straight. "We will," he said, giving a reassuring smile to Perry.

White nodded, and glanced at his reporters one last time. With a sceptic look, he turned and headed back to his office. Shoot. He almost forgot. Perry turned back. "Oh!" Four pairs of eyes looked at the editor. "It's all been taken care of."

"Dresses?" Lois asked, seemingly snapping out of her reverie.

Clark cleared his throat, and glanced at Lois before asking: "Tux?"

"Well, he didn't give any specifics. I guess we'll see." White then resumed course to his office.

"Can you believe that!" Lois exclaimed, and Clark watched her with sympathy. She sighed and headed back for her desk, muttering Bruce's name over and over again.

"This is sudden," Chloe said and Clark looked to her. She was talking to Bart and Kent turned his chair to face them.

Bart was still grinning. "One."

Sullivan frowned. "One, what?" Her arms were still crossed. The tapping foot of impatience was the only thing missing. Clark always found it interesting that Lois and Chloe had similar stances - they showed their impatience almost the same way...

Allen shook his head. "Never mind." He then looked at Clark. His hands were in the pockets of his beige combats. "What's this I hear about huggers and penguin suits?"

Chloe laughed. "Huggers?"

Clark crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, rocking it back and forth just slightly. "Our _beloved_ owner, Bruce Wayne, is having some sort of function at his mansion." Sarcasm works. He then shrugged his shoulders. "With the promise of a huge announcement." Chloe shot him an amused look.

Bart nodded, impressed. "Wow. _The_ Bruce Wayne, huh?"

"The one and only," Chloe said, separating her arms to add effect to her answer, and maybe a little bit too enthusiastically. Bart looked at her with interest, and she noticed it. The last thing she wanted was more questions about Bruce Wayne, which seemed to happen a lot these days. Change of subject. "So, what are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you have work? Lookin' all cute in red overalls?"

She was so clueless.

But, Bart humoured her. He chuckled. "I'm on lunch." She frowned, and Clark shot him a stern look. To Chloe, Keystone was hours away. However, Allen just chuckled some more. "Just kidding. It's my day off today. I'm here to meet one of my suppliers. Informal you could say. We go way back."

Clark was impressed with Bart's quick thinking. Wait till she hears his 'speed talk', if she could make it out.

Chloe smiled. "I see. Well, I've got some uh… stuff to finish." She shot him a last smile and headed back for her desk, bouncing slightly on the way.

With a smile of his own Bart watched her go. And when she sat down he leaned forward to Clark. "Man, I'm telling you…"

Kent pointed at him with his right index finger to interrupt Allen. "Stop." Clark then laughed and shook his head. "Lunch, huh?"

Bart laughed and sat on Kent's desk. He looked at his watch that was wrapped around his left wrist. "Forty minutes to spare."

"Really, what are you doing here?"

"Bored."

Clark arched an eyebrow. "Where's Kelly Walters, I wonder?"

Allen shrugged and began digging in the desk drawer of Kent's desk. "She's on assignment. Has been for three weeks now."

The sound of the rustling in his desk drawer quickly irritated the alien. He tapped Bart's right hand. Allen withdrew it and Kent slid the drawer shut. "So that's why I'm seeing you more often."

"Looking to get rid of me?" Clark laughed and leaned back in his seat. "So…" Bart continued, and grinned. "Where you taking me for lunch?"

* * *

**4:10PM**

After a white, blacked-out window limousine ride later, Perry and his best were aboard a private jet – a very fancy private jet, with classy dressed attendants.

"Isn't this great!" the young, very enthusiastic Jimmy exclaimed and continued taking pictures of the interior of the jet.

"Sure," Lois deadpanned from a window seat. "Whoop-te-doo."

Perry was walking around the main compartment, surveying the fine seats… Bar! "This. Is. Great." He then turned back to his reporters and photographer. "You know Elvis-"

"Perry, why don't you have a drink?" Lois quickly suggested, turning around to look over the huge, comfy beige seat, offering a pleasant smile. As much as she loved Perry's Elvis stories, this wasn't the time for _any_ of them.

Frowning, White turned back to the mini-bar on the right of the door that led to the next compartment. He turned back to the gang and then back again to the bar. "Don't mind if I do." He headed there next.

Shaking her head in amusement, Lane turned back and looked on her alien friend sitting across from her. His right elbow was on the right rest, and his right fist propped his chin as he looked out the window. Brooding, again. She smirked and threw a magazine at this chest. He immediately looked at her, frowning. "Still frightened?" she challenged. Clark had been quiet ever since he boarded the plane.

"I'm not frightened."

He still looked unsure, and she smirked at his efforts to show the contrary. "Ah, but you're worried." She had said it in that all knowing tone. They locked eyes for a moment, before he sighed and looked out the window again.

"Yeah, maybe a little."

Lois sighed softly. All of this was sudden. If things weren't… weird with Bruce, maybe the tone might've have been lighter and more exciting. Still, she had to wear a dress. Lane then reached for another magazine with her right hand and then threw it at Clark's chest. It hit him, and then fell in his lap, where the other had been before Kent moved it away.

Clark watched the mag's course since it had hit him in the chest. He looked up to Lois and saw that she was on verge of laughing. It was in her eyes. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Have you seen the bathrooms in this thing? There's even a shower!" Chloe exclaimed and took a window seat from the right of Lois, across the aisle.

Lane looked back at the door, where she also saw Perry sipping on what looked like scotch. He was looking out the window. "Actually…" Lane got up but Jimmy's call stopped her.

"Hold on, Lois."

She turned back and spotted one of those classy dressed gentlemen standing at the top of the compartment. He just had to be a good-looking thirty-something year old guy, didn't he? His hands were behind his back.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Gerry. How is your flight so far?"

Polite too.

"Great! Perfect! Compliments to the company!" Jimmy replied, praising.

Gerry looked at him, the left corner of his lips twitched into a brief smile. "I will pass it on." He then turned back to the rest of the group, and then walked forward, extending his left hand as if in invitation. "Please follow me." He passed them all and stopped by what looked like a wardrobe built into the interior of the plane. The wardrobe was situated on the left of the door that led into the next compartment. He opened the double doors and pulled something black wrapped in see through plastic. Gerry looked at it as if searching for something, and then turned his attention to Perry by the mini-bar. It looked like a tux.

"Mister White?"

"Yes?" Perry enquired with a frown.

The attendant held out the wrapped tux to White. "This is for you." Perry frowned and looked at it, uncertain. He looked at the man again and the attendant nodded. The editor then took the tux. "You can change in the back," Gerry continued and gestured to the door behind him.

"Thank you," White said, very thankful, and surprised.

Gerry nodded and turned back to the wardrobe. He pulled out another see through plastic wrapped clothing. This one was black, and long. So, a dress then? Gerry examined it as before and with a polite smile looked at Lois. Lane's eyebrow's rose slightly. "Miss Lane?"

Lois looked around the compartment with a 'Who me?' expression. Chloe's eyebrows shot up while looking at her cousin. Clark had been quiet for quite a while, his mouth hung open. Lois approached Gerry and took what was most definitely a dress. She surveyed the dress while walking back to her seat.

"Mister Olsen?" Gerry continued with the names and the suit of clothes. This was a tux and Jimmy took it, with a look of awe on his face. Not too long after that: "And… Miss Sullivan."

Now, watching the others getting something was interesting, but getting her own dress was another thing. With raised eyebrows she approached Gerry and took the number. It was blue, a very nice dark blue. No straps. "He said to give yours last," Gerry whispered to her and she arched an eyebrow.

"Did he?" Chloe found herself grinning.

Gerry nodded and looked at everyone else. "Enjoy the rest of your flight. We should be landing at approximately seven-fifteen." He then began his short journey back to wherever he came from.

"Wait!" Everyone turned back. Clark? Yeah, wait! He didn't get anything. Gerry stopped and looked at Clark with a questioned look. "What about-What about me?"

Gerry frowned. "I am sorry, Mister Kent. I haven't been given anything for you." Clark just stared at him, incredulous, but nodded nevertheless. Gerry smiled at everyone and disappeared through the door from whence he came.

"Wait – is he saying that Clark doesn't have anything to wear?" Perry asked the question on everyone's minds.

"It's okay, Chief. No biggie," Kent quickly replied. "I'll figure something out." It had to be a joke, and it could only be from Bruce Wayne. Very funny, Bruce (!)

"But, we won't have any time," Lois pointed out.

Clark chuckled and returned to his seat, which left everyone else bemused. He didn't have anything to wear and he was chuckling?

However, Clark already had a plan.

* * *

**Gotham City – Outside of Wayne Manor**

After the three hour flight, and an almost thirty minute journey with traffic, a black limousine pulled up at the front doors of Wayne Manor. The accompanying chauffeur opened the right back door and waited for the special guests to exit. Perry White exited first, followed by Jimmy with camera and extra films, then Lois and Chloe, and finally Clark. Everyone else was dressed for the event, everyone except Clark. Poor Kent was still in his grey pinned-striped suit and dark brown trench coat.

Lois looked at him with genuine sympathy. "Clark…"

"You guys go on in," he interrupted her, gesturing to the inside. "I'll catch up with you guys."

"You sure, Clark?" Perry asked.

Kent placed his hands in his pants pockets. "I'm sure." White patted his shoulder and with Lois and Chloe arm-in-arm, he headed inside. Jimmy and Clark exchanged an amused look and the young photographer began taking pictures. Smiling to himself, Clark began to walk away from Wayne Manor. He headed along the driveway towards the entrance, waiting for the right moment. If he remembered correctly, shops in the Plaza close at nine.

With hands still in his pockets, Clark did a slow 360-degree turn to survey the surroundings. Clear for now. He smiled.

Clark then speeded out on foot.

* * *

**Inside of Wayne Manor**

The remaining best of **_The Daily Planet_** were led into a huge room and they took in the setting. The room was filled with tables of food and wine, punch, a classical music band, and of course, penguin suits and 'huggers'. Chloe laughed to herself, remembering her earlier conversation with Bart. From what she could see, there was no sign of that apparently very generous billionaire. However, in her search she spotted a familiar baldhead chatting to a few people. Her smile immediately dropped. And it was going oh so well.

But, that wasn't all. Someone moved out of the way and she finally saw the man she had been searching for just now. Bruce was conversing with Lex and the same people surrounding them. He looked good, of course. Damn good… and that feeling stirred up in her again. It wouldn't last unfortunately for she then felt like she had been punched in the stomach, very hard. Someone else had moved out of the way and Chloe saw another familiar face dressed in a white, strapless dress, her hair down and straight and her familiar dark glasses reflecting the light elegantly. Smiling, like enjoying every moment of it, and too close to Bruce in Chloe's opinion.

"What'd I miss?" someone asked but Chloe was too focused on the scene ahead of her.

"Kent! Where did you get a tux?" It was Perry, and he was definitely surprised.

"Long story. Basically there was a mix-up or something. Main thing is I have something to wear."

That made Chloe blink and she turned her head to her right. There stood Clark Kent in a tux fumbling with his bowtie. Lois smacked his hands away and began fixing it herself. After it was quickly tied, Clark looked down at Chloe. She looked squarely into his eyes and then gestured to the scene she had been observing before.

He followed her indication and from behind his glasses, Clark's eyes widened. He looked at Chloe with an expression that could only be described as, 'You're kiddin'?'. Incredulous, he turned back to the scene.

Bruce.

Lex.

Andrea.

This can't be happening.

* * *

**A/N**: Trouble on the horizon? LOL! I was stuck for a title to this chapter. Hope it works with this. Think of it as the opposite. Thanks to the readers and reviewers.


	41. Apprehension

****

**_Apprehension _**

**Early 2006 – Metropolis**

"Y'know - every mysterious vigilante has her own personal reporter… You down?" Andrea Rojas, otherwise known as the Angel of Vengeance, propositioned to Chloe Sullivan. She had waited for the blonde reporter atop one of the many high Metropolis buildings. The two seemed to have grown closer after teaming up on a mission.

"I'd be honoured," Chloe replied. "'Angel of Vengeance' news is a fast track to the front page." She sighed. "Besides… I think we make a good team."

"I'll go out there, look for the trouble and you'll expose it to the world." Sudden sirens in the distance interrupted the new friends. Andrea looked back to the city. "Hear that?"

Chloe nodded. "Sounds like duty's calling already. We should get you like a big floodlight or something!"

Angel chuckled. "Or something. I'll be seeing you around, mi amiga." Andrea then climbed onto the platform and turned around to look at Sullivan. "Adios, mi amiga"

"Adios, mi amiga."

Rojas turned back and jumped off the edge - to her future.

* * *

**2016 – Metropolis**

Chloe exited the stairway to the roof of The Daily Planet. A friend from the past had contacted her for a meeting. Normally it wouldn't bother the blonde Sullivan, but recent events begged to differ – this night being the night after having struck some weird deal with a certain man dressed as a bat. Dealing with Andrea seemed different from dealing with Batman.

In middle of things yet again!

Chloe smiled and arched an eyebrow when she saw her. The few times they had met through the years, she had teased Rojas about her 'crouched reflective gazes'. This time, however, Andrea was sitting on the platform facing the city with her arms spread behind her back – a very relaxed position. Rojas' dark hair was blowing freely and gently in the wind, which meant she didn't have the mask on. "Been a while," Sullivan said while approaching. She hadn't seen Rojas face to face for quite a while.

Andrea didn't turn back. "Two years. Well, cinco."

Sullivan laughed, and was just a tad incredulous. Three people she knew had disappeared between the years of 2009 and 2016, but Andrea had been the only one who had kept in touch through those years – the little it had been. Chloe reached the platform and stood on Andrea's left. She leaned forward, placing her arms on it and watched the city. "You know, he might drop in anytime now. He's…" She paused and waved her right hand around, gesticulating to the city and the sky. "around." Superman was most definitely patrolling the city by air.

Rojas laughed. "Doesn't matter. I'll be good."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "So, where you been between '14 and '16?" She hadn't spoken to Andrea for those two years. She had been a tad worried, fearing that Andrea had been dead. But she kept telling herself that the Angel of Vengeance was still alive and kicking butt somewhere. Last time they had spoken, she had asked about Clark. Andrea had said that they hadn't seen each other. However, Rojas had met an "interesting person" by the name of Tom, and she hadn't answered Chloe's questions about said man.

"All over in the east – UK, Europe. I've seen a lot." Andrea paused and sighed, a sorrowful expression on her face "It's terrible. Spent most of my time in the African and Asian countries. Doing what I could." She then smiled. "Australia was nice, though."

Chloe laughed. "Met anyone… interesting?" She looked at Andrea for her reaction. She wanted more info on this… Tom.

Rojas cocked her head to the right. "Met some guy who could breathe underwater, and had some sort of a connection with fish."

Sullivan chuckled. "Really?" It sounded very much like A.C. – Arthur Curry.

Andrea finally looked at Chloe, a smirk on her face. "Kept saying he preferred being called 'A.C.' I kept calling him Arthur."

Chloe laughed and looked back at the city. "We met him a few months before you came along. You should hear Lois' side of the story. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say Clark was jealous." Even with Lana being his girlfriend at the time.

Andrea chuckled. "Well, he must be happy now that he has her undivided attention."

She must have read the papers.

Sullivan laughed and there was a moment of silence between them. Chloe wanted to know more about that guy Andrea had met. Nosy, yes. It had been bugging her ever Rojas had mentioned him. "How's Tom?"

It took a moment until Rojas smiled and chuckled. "Tom. I haven't seen him in a year."

"What's he like?"

"Mysterious. I saw some of myself in him, and I learned quite a bit from him, but he was just... I sensed that something was waiting to come out - something that wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"Were you two ever…?"

Andrea smiled and shook her head slightly. "I don't know. We never… I mean there was this one time…" She sighed and looked back at the city. "I don't know."

Chloe shook her head, but the silence that came upon then was quickly broken.

"Have you got anything on that hombre in Gotham?" Andrea was the one who broke it.

Chloe looked at her with a blank look. She very well knew whom Andrea was asking about. "What hombre in Gotham?"

"This… Bat-Man? I read that article: **Gotham City Defender in Metropolis?** Muy interesante."

Right. That! This was timing (!). She couldn't divulge anything, however. Chloe shook her head. "No." Rojas nodded and turned back to the city, seeming to accept her answer. Sullivan mentally sighed in relief.

"I guess the guy beat me to the floodlight, mi amiga"

Chloe laughed.

* * *

**2019 – Wayne Manor**

In the middle of things yet again!

It was like a worst-case scenario realised just for the enjoyment of watching Chloe Sullivan suffer.

Chloe felt like being anywhere else but in this room, in this city. What are the odds? Lex and Bruce in the same room – well, it was most likely to happen eventually. Nevertheless, Andrea and Bruce were in the same room, with the connection being that she 'helped' both. However, this wasn't the only thing that bothered Chloe. Back in Metropolis Andrea had asked her about Bruce, as if out of curiosity, seeming to know nothing about the man. But here Rojas was standing so close to him, as if she knew him for some time, _years_ even. What the hell was going on?

This was like her-own personal hell. Not to mention, she would have to witness Clark and Bruce… interact. Andrea's eyes broke away from the conversation she was involved in and looked in their direction, where she stopped smiling for just a second when she saw **_The Daily Planet_** crew, namely Chloe Sullivan. But Rojas quickly broke into a smile and nudged Bruce with her right elbow. He, and Lex, immediately looked in their direction, and Chloe Sullivan felt small.

Lex and Bruce smiled. But for Lex's smile, Chloe wished she had brought along her baseball bat. Andrea and Bruce broke away from Lex and headed in their direction, Rojas still closer to Bruce's left than Sullivan liked. They exchanged words while on their way. Of course Chloe was very interested in what they were saying. If she had looked past the two, she would have seen Lex Luthor watching them, including **_The Daily Planet_** crew, with interest.

When they reached them, Bruce went straight to Perry, who was on the far right. Jimmy was off somewhere doing his job. Andrea just smiled at everyone, and nodded at Chloe – which, she returned. "Perry!" Wayne smiled the billion-dollar smile while shaking the editor's right hand. "Thank you for joining us."

Perry patted Bruce's right arm with his left hand. "Thank you for inviting us. Any chance you could give us a highlight?"

Bruce chuckled. "All in due time."

Chloe saw Andrea roll her eyes and shake her head, and the Sullivan frowned at that action. Something was up with those two. She turned back to Bruce who was slowly coming down the line. Lois was next and he kissed her on the left cheek. "Always great seeing you, Lois," he said, still smiling.

Lois returned the smile, but really, she wanted to whack him for giving her short notice. Still, the dress was nice.

Bruce then shook Clark's right hand. Oh boy. "Good seeing you again, Mister Kent."

Clark nodded. "I almost didn't come." He then smirked, but there was seriousness with a hint of annoyance. "I didn't have anything to wear. Must've been some mix-up"

Everyone else frowned. It was true. Bruce didn't leave anything for Clark.

Wayne smiled. "Must've been." For Chloe, Lois and Clark, the smile _didn't_ look innocent.

It was Chloe Sullivan's turn, and her heart began to beat even quicker. He looked at her for a moment, smiled and kissed her on the right cheek. Both of his hands were on her bare shoulders. The shiver down her spine couldn't be stopped. "Hey, Chloe."

Did that feel more personal than for anyone else?

Chloe smiled. "Hey." Be cool.

He moved down the line and with her staring into the void, Andrea came into view. Both women frowned at each other.

"And you, I don't know."

What?

Bruce's voice made Chloe turn her head to the left, where her eyes widened slightly. What she didn't see was three heads behind her simultaneously turning to the left, and the faces frowning. On Chloe's left, in a tux, and having not given any signs to his presence, was… Bartholomew Henry Allen?

"I'm Bart," Allen greeted Wayne, offering his right hand for a greeting shake.

Bruce shook his hand. "Welcome."

"Why thank you very much, Bruce," Allen replied, and Clark Kent feared the worst. Bruce didn't have the patience for a personality like Bart's. "Your place's _sweet_. Not as big as my mansion, but it's a good size." Bart was nonchalant.

Chloe nudged him playfully. "What mansion? Your house is at least a half smaller."

Allen humoured her and smirked. "I'll take it as a good thing you know where I live."

Chloe Sullivan didn't know where Allen lived, really. She just couldn't hold back on teasing Bart.

Bruce seemed to ignore the whole thing and just smiled. He looked at the group. "Help yourselves to refreshments." He then focused on White. "Perry. Someone would very much like to meet you." Looking at his best uncertainly, Perry followed Wayne into the crowd.

Having not greeted the group, Andrea approached Chloe. "Sullivan."

Chloe smiled. "Well, this is a surprise."

"Yeah… I guess it would be."

The atmosphere around was apprehensive.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lois boldly asked. Clark didn't object, though, to her rudeness this time.

"Lois, this is Andrea Rojas," Clark informed her, without taking his eyes off Rojas.

Lois stared at her. "Right."

Rojas held out her right hand, and Clark frowned. When was the last time he saw Andrea shake hands with anybody? Lois hesitantly shook it. Rojas then glanced at Bart. Chloe quickly followed her gaze and saw that Bart was grinning widely. What was that about? Andrea then turned back to Clark – the two hadn't spoken in over ten years.

Clark and Andrea hadn't parted on good terms the last time they had seen each other. Andrea had been so angry, not unlike him at one time, but it had led to her murdering a man and almost killing Lionel Luthor. Clark always wondered that if he hadn't been there, would she have succeeded in seeking vengeance against Lionel? He would always think yes, because of the situation. Thankfully, or unfortunately in some people's opinions, he had been there. Chloe had always mentioned to Clark about the good Rojas had been doing through the years. It seemed his hope in her had paid off, but he still wasn't sure. Bruce Wayne then came to mind.

Andrea smiled and then spoke, breaking away Clark from his thoughts. "You stole my look."

Chloe turned away to where Bart should have been – he wasn't there anymore. She was trying to hide her laugh. Lois was frowning because she didn't know what Andrea's comment meant. Rojas was referring to Clark Kent's change of appearance to the geeky, clumsier side to hide Superman; a side that Andrea had showed to hide the Angel of Vengeance.

It took Kent a while but he finally smiled - briefly. A tense silence passed between the group, but Clark quickly broke it. "Drink?" he asked Lois. He knew the answer anyway.

Lane looked ahead to where Lex was, then at Perry and Bruce talking to some moustached man, and then turned her attention to the immediate group. Clark was the last person she looked at. "Ya damn right," she whispered and Kent laughed. He turned to Chloe but she shook her head. Andrea already had a glass of wine in her left hand.

Now, where was that waiter-guy with the selection of drinks? He should be doing the rounds. Clark headed into the crowd to look for him, leaving behind the three women. One would think Kent headed out with the main reason being to escape. Andrea exchanged uneasy looks with Chloe and Lois, and uncomfortable silences were insufferable to one Lois Lane.

Lane smiled at Andrea and headed after Clark, leaving behind Rojas and Sullivan.

"So…" Chloe began.

"So…"

Apprehensive.

"So… you and Bruce seem close." It was more of a statement from Chloe than a question.

Andrea looked back to the crowd, where Bruce, Perry and that same man with the black moustache were in view as they conversed. She turned back to Chloe. "That's a… a long story."

Chloe smirked. "Do tell."

Andrea returned the challenging smirk. "We ran into each other during…" She hesitated just for a brief moment. "a charity." Well, they _did_ run into each other.

Sullivan arched an eyebrow. "Oh! So, you've been to Gotham before?"

"Sí."

Silence. It was a cliché. It seemed like the old 'two-women-and-one-man' cliché – the 'man-getting-between-two-friends.' It had happened before to Chloe Sullivan, so she knew how to deal with it.

Chloe broke into a grin. "Let's not disappoint Bruce. Let's raid his stash of food and drink." She wanted to know more about Bruce and Andrea, but… she needed a drink, like Lois.

Meanwhile, next to the food table, Clark approached Bart. Allen was holding a tray of various… delicacies in his left hand, while his right hand was busy picking up and stuffing them in his mouth. Clark stood in front of him with an arched eyebrow. With his mouth full, Allen looked at Kent and tried to speak.

"Dude. Free food," was probably what he meant to say, and it was the answer to Clark's unspoken question for Bart's appearance at Wayne Manor. Kent chuckled and swiped a cheese puff from the tray. "Now I know where to run to when I'm hungry," Bart said and continued munching. He then used his head to indicate the crowd behind Clark "You think he recognises me?"

Clark moved away and then stood on Allen's right, looking on the crowd and to the person Bart had obviously meant. Kent pushed his hands in his pockets as he observed Lex talking with a very gorgeous red-haired woman. It was a good thing Lana and Pete weren't here given their respective histories with Lex. Pete wouldn't want Lana to be in the same city as Luthor unless it was unavoidable – like conferences. Well, everyone had a bad history with Lex.

"Don't know," Clark replied Bart.

Bart had matured quite a bit but he hadn't lost his boyish charm. You wouldn't think about that kid who stole, however, but the tulip and smile had made Chloe remember him. Clark then scanned the crowd for Lois and quickly spotted her. She was on Perry's left, in between him and a black-moustached man on her left. Lois smiled politely and then spoke to the same man. Clark smiled faintly.

"You lovesick puppy," Bart commented in between chews, but Clark kept smiling.

Elsewhere, Andrea and Chloe were on the outside, a patio of sorts that led out of the huge room. It was a clear, cool night and the moon shone brightly in the sky – a beautiful night.

"You know, the way you were pushing up against Bruce you would think Lex has some sort of infectious rash," Chloe joked as she leaned against the very fancy banister. Andrea was on her right, a couple of metres away. They were both facing the doorway to the inside.

Rojas was serious. "He _is_ a rash." Chloe laughed. "You have no idea how many times I thought about punching that smirk off his face."

Sullivan chuckled. "I could imagine."

"Why hasn't the _híbrido_ been busted yet?" The aggravation was clearly visible in Andrea's voice and on her face.

"Because he's Lex. Because things seem to go his way when need be."

"It's a lucky thing for him 3.31 miraculously disappeared."

Sullivan smirked. "33.1," she corrected. Andrea and her decimal places…

Rojas looked at her, narrowing her eyes to humour Chloe. "I know that! I was just testing you, Sullivan."

Chloe chuckled and looked ahead again, and her amusement quickly faded. Anytime she was having fun, _he_ would come along. Luthor had broken away from the crowd and was on his way to them.

"Hable del diablo maldito," Andrea cursed under her breath.

From her high school Spanish, and picking up from various sources through the years, Chloe chuckled because she understood Andrea. Speak of the damn devil indeed. Said bald devil stopped in the doorway and smiled at them. Andrea was holding back to the best of her ability, and Chloe wished that transporters had been invented so that her bat could be _beamed_ into her right hand.

"Ladies," he greeted. He then looked at Chloe, swirling the glass in his left hand just slightly. "How you been, Chloe?"

Sullivan smiled. "You know me – can't complain."

Lex chuckled and sipped from his wine. He looked at Andrea after. "You sure we haven't met?"

Chloe frowned and glanced at Rojas. So, that conversation happened earlier? Andrea sipped on her wine and then spoke with a slight smirk. "I would definitely remember it." She was being flirtatious too. The geeky side of Andrea's cover seemed to be miles away. It would have been fun though if Clark and her had a 'geek-off', so to speak.

Lex smiled at her. "I would to."

Oh, please.

In fact, the Angel of Vengeance had met Lex Luthor briefly. The encounter had ended in Lex having a busted lip, and a concussion – Andrea's continued war with the Luthors. However, she had left Superman's turf, letting him handle Luthor, while she… travelled the country. She hadn't given an _actual_ reason other than that.

Please let this end… now!

"Oh, Lex, there you are!" came a familiar voice from behind Luthor; saved by the dashing billionaire with hair. Chloe smirked when she saw the brief annoyance on Lex's face before he looked at Bruce. "Kenny's been looking for you. Don't want to disappoint him." A smiling Bruce Wayne then patted Luthor's right shoulder.

Who was Kenny?

Lex laughed and nodded at the women. "Ladies." He then turned and headed back in, leaving Bruce behind.

Bruce pushed his hands in his pants pockets and smiled at Andrea and Chloe. Chloe chuckled and Andrea just smiled. "What are you two doing out here?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Escaping," Andrea replied.

"Too crowded in there," Chloe added.

Hands still in his pockets, Bruce turned his upper body to the left to peer inside, and he then turned back to them, the smile still on his lips. It was almost comical it made Chloe smile. He acted so much _unlike_ himself it _was_ comical.

"When are you gonna make your big announcement?" Andrea asked with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Chloe was thinking exactly the same thing, but hearing it from Andrea made her curious. Something was there between Andrea and Bruce, and the fact that she couldn't place it was annoying her the most. She really hoped they didn't sleep together.

"Soon," he replied.

"Well…" Andrea held up her wine glass. "Looks like I have just enough time for another glass. Besides, I'm in need of more cheese puffs. Your waiters aren't doing a good job, Bruce." Rojas then headed towards the room and passed Bruce on the way.

Little did she know, it wasn't the servers' fault – it was because of a certain man who ran too fast for his own good, and he had to make up for it.

Wayne turned back to her. "Don't drink too much now." It was as if he was taunting her. Chloe didn't know if it was part of his act.

Andrea stopped and turned back to him, a smirk on her face. Chloe wasn't liking this one bit. She was being flirty too. "I learned from last time." Rojas then resumed course into the crowd.

A chuckling Bruce Wayne then turned back to Chloe… and for the second time in one night, she felt small. "Did you like the dress?" he asked.

She unconsciously smoothened said dress. "Yes. Very much. Thank you. But I am curious – why didn't Clark get anything?"

His face was serious when he frowned. "What, a dress?"

It took a moment as she processed the question, and the implications. Chloe then burst into laughter. Bruce just watched her with a smile as Chloe clasped her hands in front of her mouth while she continued giggling. She wondered if Clark was listening at this very moment. She hadn't meant to burst out into giggles, but obviously, that had happened. She soon regained her composure, and she had to ask him the question that had been annoying her since she came into that huge room ahead of her.

"So…" She wiped away a tear from her left eye – a product of the laughter and giggles. "You and Andrea?" He didn't show any sort of reaction to the question, so she continued. "You two seem close."

"_You_ two seem close."

She frowned at him repeating her. "We're friends. I've known her since '06."

He nodded. "I see."

"That's all you have for me?"

Bruce chuckled and headed for the right wall, where he would be out of sight of the people inside. "She… _asked_… for my help."

Sullivan frowned. "What for?"

"Tracking the man responsible for the derailing of trains in Metropolis." He then stood in the corner, in the shadows.

It was safe enough to speak apparently. You didn't ask 'Bruce Wayne' for that sort of help. Chloe's eyes widened slightly. Did he know about the Angel of Vengeance? "Wait – so you…"

"Yes."

The eyes got just a tad wider. "How long?" Why did Andrea lie to her then about _knowing_ Bruce?

"Long enough."

"So you know I know about her?"

It took a moment before he replied. ""_The Sullivan Scale explains how the super-powered get their abilities. But there is another far more telling category in my files. It's what they DO with their powers that is the most important classification of them all. File Name: Andrea Rojas. DOB: July 7,198. Began Tracking: February 2, 2006. POB: Suicide Slums, Metropolis. Status: Hero."_… The Sullivan Scale? Very catchy."

The bastard. He reiterated every single word. Chloe approached the corner and glared at him, pushing into his personal space. She too now was out of the sight of the people inside. "You hacked into my files?" He didn't reply, but just looked down at her. The face of Batman was showing now. "What else did you see? … Do you have any boundaries whatsoever? … Do you even care about people's privacy?"

Well, she hacked into files too but that wasn't the point for her annoyance.

"That was supposed to be for my eyes only, Bruce. My personal thoughts and pictures were in those files. Did you read those too? Did you judge me for anything I said in there? … What? You're not giving me anything, Bruce. I come to the funeral, you blindside me. I let that pass because I knew how close you and Rachel were."

Everything, for some reason, was just coming out. The frustration that had been boiling inside of her was seeing the light.

"But then you shut me out completely for months. Then you show up like nothing ever happened. You didn't even say anything. _Then_… Did you and Andrea sleep together?"

_Maybe_ she had no right asking that last question. Some of the things being said were coming from a place buried deep inside of her, and it was just exploding. All he did was watch her. He had no reaction. He didn't attempt to say anything during her tirade.

Chloe sighed and shook her head. It was always like talking to a black wall. She sighed and turned to leave but Bruce caught her left hand and pulled her back, making her turn back to him. He was so close, and damn the starry night. She gazed up at him, questioning him with her eyes. When will he ever…?

Her eyes were wide open, watching, as his face grew closer, until the last second when he kissed her gently on the lips.

Damn.

She quickly reacted, returning it. She wrapped her arms around his neck while the kiss became more intense.

Bastard.

* * *

**A/N**: Ladies and gentlemen, I know what you're thinking - FINALLY! After like, what, 42 chapters we have the first real contact, and Chloe hasn't moved to Gotham yet. Oh, did I just spoil that?lol!Flash's everywhere! I love writing this particular Flash. Sorry to keep you waiting for this update. It had to go through quite a bit of changes, and I think it porbs still needs more, but hey. 

Thank you my new beta, Laura. She showed me how much I suck at grammer, made things logical on some stuff, and showed me where I messed up _more_. lol! **: bear hugs :** for her. So, pass 300 hundred reviews; all I can say is thank you guys and gals. Thank you for taking the time to read this story that just started because I decided one night way back before Season 5 premieredto just have a go at it. And now I'm 42 chapters in and pushing 30,000 hits, and more is yet to come. I hope I still have you reading, cos I know it's long. Thank you again:) This is me being sad and maybe an idiot - where is Kit Merlot, and the others who helped me carry on? I miss those reviewers:(


	42. Commencement

**_Commencement_ **

**2019 – Wayne Manor **

**A Few Minutes Previously**

"I'm heading over there," Clark said to Bart while indicating where Lois, Perry and that black moustached man were standing.

Bart nodded while still happily chewing. "Sure. Go forth, my friend. Spread the love."

Kent looked at Bart as if Allen was crazy and then walked ahead. He then nervously approached the group. "Excuse me," he said politely and then stood on Lois' left. She smiled at him.

"Oh, there you are," Perry said and then indicated the black moustached man. "Kent, this is Kenneth Jack. He's the editor of **_The Gotham Gazette_**."

Strange how two editors from rival papers were at the same function?

Clark and Kenneth shook hands. "Clark Kent."

"You and Lois are quite famous, Mister Kent," Jack said while smiling.

"We are?" Clark wasn't being sarcastic or anything. The tone and his face said that Clark Kent was clueless to his popularity – all part of the act.

Jack chuckled. "Indeed, you are. I've read every article you and Lois have written, jointly and individually."

This man seemed very kind and pleasant.

Clark was delighted. "Thank you, Mister Jack." He didn't see Lois watching him in amusement though.

Just then Bruce Wayne passed by and Jack called out to him. "Oh, Bruce, where'd Lex go? He disappeared on me after talking to Mandy."

Last time Clark had seen Lex, Luthor had been speaking to that gorgeous red-haired woman. Had that been Mandy? Wayne stopped in between Lois and Clark. Kent turned his head to the right and Lane turned hers to the left so that they could see Bruce. Wayne frowned. "I thought I saw him head for the balcony," Bruce said. "I'll rustle him up and send him back to you." Bruce smiled at everyone and then headed to wherever he was going before Kenneth stopped him, probably the balcony.

Clark and Lois were sighing mentally. They would have to talk to Lex.

"I was looking forward to speaking to Chloe Sullivan," Jack said, bringing Clark and Lois back to reality. "Is she here?"

Lois looked around. "She's here… somewhere." Wait. Right. She had left her with Andrea Rojas. Remembering where she had left them, Lane looked towards the only entrance to the room but noticed that they weren't there anymore. She frowned. It was at that moment when Lex Luthor 'graced' them with his presence.

"You were looking for me, Kenny?" Lex politely asked, placing his left hand on Jack's left shoulder.

"Oh, yes," 'Kenny' replied. "I thought I could get your opinions on Bruce's refusal to cooperate with LexCorp."

"Hey!" Perry spoke up with the famous White grin. "He has to answer us both on that." Kenny shared an amused look with Perry.

Clark and Lois were actually grinning at Lex, though Luthor didn't notice it because he was caught up in the conversation with Perry and Kenny. The alien and the city gal had noticed the brief flash of annoyance on Luthor's face, but the billionaire returned the editors' wit with a smile. Lex and Bruce were accustomed to being grilled by a plethora of reporters, but there was just something about seeing Luthor being grilled by two editors that made Clark and Lois want to hang around.

"He has his reasons," Lex said with a polite smile. "He doesn't believe that building better weapons would benefit anyone…"

Andrea Rojas caught Clark Kent's attention, however, and he partially zoned out of the conversation in front him.

* * *

With narrowed eyelids, Andrea Rojas approached one Bart Allen next to the food table. She had already spotted the tray in his left hand holding those lovely cheese puffs, and he was having them all to himself. She stopped in front of him and began tapping the glass in her left hand with her nails, visibly showing her impatience. Bart looked at her, grinned, and then continued eating with the grin still on his face. 

Andrea smirked and reached for a puff with her right hand but Allen pulled the tray away like a child. He glared at her. "Get your own," he said in a stubborn tone and continued eating. Rojas placed her glass on the table behind Bart and stood on his right. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Ten minutes until the next batch comes," she informed him. "I can't wait that long!"

Bart didn't look at her. "Try," he sang. "It'll taste all the better."

She could clock him if she wanted to, but there would be witnesses to her extreme action and he would have to react, which would _also_ blow her cover. She resorted to the other tactic. "Just one. Please." Andrea even gave sad eyes.

Allen looked at her and made a show of thinking it over. He stared at her for a moment and then turned back to the crowd. "No."

Andrea continued the act and whined like a schoolgirl. "You're mean." She pouted too.

Bart whirled his head back to her. "Mean?" He was incredulous and his eyebrows were up to the roof. "_You're_ calling _me_ mean?" He then scoffed. "Stand there and wait for your precious cheese puffs!" Allen ordered as if he were, and dare the word be repeated, a _mean_ teacher. Maybe it was more like a parent on the verge of a headache because of their child's constant disobedience. "It may not be the revenge I wanted but it'll do for now." He then turned back to the crowd, and lobbed another puff into his mouth.

Andrea watched the course of said cheese puff and licked her lips. She then glared at him. "Revenge for what?"

Allen turned back and glared at her, incredulous. "You had me hanging off the edge of a _very_ tall building, upside-down, in the _freezing_ rain!" he hissed.

Andrea smirked. "You escaped, didn't you?"

He blinked. "Of course…" He paused, and then shook his head. "That's not the point."

She continued smirking. "Oh, you secretly liked it 'cos it was kinky for you."

Bart was mortified at her implication. He unconsciously looked in the crowd and quickly realised that Clark was watching _him_ in confusion. Kent just had to eavesdrop now, didn't he? "No, it wasn't," Allen squeaked. Bart chanced a look at her and saw that Andrea was grinning.

"Quit your whining, Speedy Gonzales. You got yourself into it. I just came out on top."

"Hey, I held back." He shouldn't have said that.

Rojas frowned. "¿Por qué?"

"Because -" He stopped, not wanting to give the reason. She would definitely laugh at him for it.

The Flash and the Angel of Vengeance had met each other a few years before when Andrea had been travelling. She didn't know it at the time, however, that it was indeed _that_ Bart who had helped her and others with a mission in 2006. He had been 'quick' in unmasking her and she had asked for his identity in return.

"_You got to see mine, the least you could do is show me yours_," she had said, smirking at the obvious innuendo. He could've said no, but he didn't. There hadn't been any real reason behind him not showing his face to her.

Recently, Bart had challenged Rojas just for the fun of it. It had ended up with him hanging over the edge of a very tall building, upside-side down, and yes, in the freezing rain. He had held back on his full power not thinking at the time why he did it, but after a while she had trapped him with a trip-wire of sorts made out of a very thick rope. He didn't even know where the rope had come from. He had flown over the edge and the next thing he had known was hanging upside-down. She then had left the city, but not before whacking him on the butt with her hand.

Allen sighed and held out the tray to her. She smiled and took a cheese puff, and then smirked. "Knew you loved me," she said while chewing.

Bart looked up at the ceiling and shook his head lightly. He then handed her the tray. "Here. I'm going to look for someone who actually cares for my well being." Allen then headed into the crowd, leaving behind a chuckling Andrea Rojas.

Where was Chloe?

Bart passed Clark along the way but didn't turn to acknowledge him. No doubt Kent had some comment he would very much like to make. Allen scanned the heads in the room but didn't see that familiar blonde head of that Sullivan. His attention then landed on an opening to his right. Oh yes, there were open doors that led to a balcony or something. He had spotted it before heading for the food. She wasn't in his sight. So, Allen pushed his hands in his pockets and with a smile, he headed for the outside.

It was cool out here, he noticed. He looked up to the night's sky and breathed in the air - 'tis a beautiful night. He chuckled to himself. Bart then calmly called her name. "Chloe?" He turned his head to the right in his search, and his eyes widened.

Crap.

In the corner were Bruce and Chloe in a passionate embrace. Holy Hannah! They stopped kissing and immediately looked at him, and Bart felt like running away right then because of the glare that one Bruce Wayne was giving him. The man could kill with that look. Chloe looked nervous though. "Uhh…" _Really_ not the way to go. Run! "Okay." Bart backed away, turned right and headed inside. However, he stopped. He leaned the upper-half of his body outside to look at them, while his lower half was inside the room.

They were still looking at him and Bart quickly ducked back in.

Kent!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, Bruce and Chloe looked at each other again. Chloe, specifically, was on a high, but she didn't want Bruce knowing that quite yet. "Um…" Well, so much for that. Damn this man having this affect on her. This was Clark Kent all over again, to a point. However, "This doesn't change my questions." 

"I knew it wouldn't," he spoke in a voice so low and haunting that Chloe wished that only she and Bruce were in the mansion. "It wasn't my intention either."

Damn the man.

"Then, what?"

A moment of silence passed between them as they both searched each other's eyes. Chloe knew what was happening, but then what _was _happening? Confusing. She couldn't help but be excited about it. But, an insufferable beeping broke the moment and Bruce immediately looked at his watch on his left wrist. He nodded lightly, as if confirming something to himself. He looked at her again.

"I'm sorry," he said. He better not be apologising for the kiss, 'cos with her being so close she could make him regret saying it. "I have to make my announcement."

Oh.

"Now, now?" She was pushing it, she realised.

Bruce smiled, however. "Now."

Chloe closed her eyes and nodded, and also wished that it wouldn't be the last time they were this close.

* * *

Elsewhere, a hyper Bart Allen approached Clark Kent's group with no regard for politeness. "Dude! Dude! We gotta talk now!" 

Lex, Lois, Perry, Kenny and Clark looked at Bart in confusion. Clark felt embarrassed for Bart's rude interference. He wasn't complaining that much though - he needed to leave this conversation. Bart didn't even acknowledge the rest of the group. "I'm sorry. Excuse us," Clark said for both of them.

Kent then grabbed Bart by the right arm and led him to the hallway outside of the huge room. Allen winced in the pain because the grip was hurting quite a bit. It was probably his punishment for interrupting Clark. However, he had a very good reason. Soon after, they were in the deserted hallway and Clark scanned the surroundings to double check for any eavesdroppers. It appeared that they were the only ones in the hallway. Bart leaned against the wall and was shaking his head like crazy, as if in a state of disbelief.

Clark narrowed his eyes at Allen. "Okay, so what is it?" Allen began talking very quickly, and normally Clark would follow him but he wasn't in the mood. "Whoa! Normal speed."

Bart was breathing heavily as if he was in panic. "Dude. Dude!" He held up his left hand. "Bruce Wayne." He then held up his right hand. "Chloe." He then began flailing his arms. Clark frowned, still not following. Anyone would laugh at Bart's arms waving all over the place, but Kent was more concerned with what Allen had just said.

What about Bruce and Chloe? "What about Bruce and Chloe?" Clark spoke his thought. "And calm down!"

It took a moment but he did indeed calm down, but just slightly, and just enough to speak properly. "Dude. Bruce… an-an-an-and C-Chloe…" He then closed his eyes and his face contorted into a disgusted expression, as if he feared what he was about to say, "exchanging saliva."

Huh? Clark arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Bart rolled his eyes and sighed. He also added the rolling of his neck. How could Clark be so _thick_? "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Like the song, for cryin' out loud!

Clark's eyebrows shot up to the roof. Bart wouldn't lie about things when it came to one Chloe Sullivan. Kent stared at his speedy friend. "_What_?" He almost shouted it. Bruce and… and… Chloe… and… Don't think about the image. Don't think about the image!

Allen nodded wildly, almost jumping on the spot. An outside viewer would find their interaction hilarious, like something out of a comedy showing two male friends gossiping, or more like Bart as Chandler in hyper mode from the classic **_Friends_** with Clark being Ross. "They were trying to add heat to the cool night!"

Clark was mortified. "Don't ever, _ever_, say that to me again!"

"So when are you going to kick his ass? Please tell me you're gonna kick his ass so I can be in on it." Bart was talking fast again, but not that speedy where only Clark could understand him.

"Did he force it?" Clark found himself asking.

Bart paused for a moment, and then scratched his head. "Umm… all I saw was both of them… well…"

The clinking of glass distracted Clark, and he also heard the silence creeping into the room just to his right. He then heard Bruce's voice, asking people politely to be quiet. Clark and Bart exchanged a look. "Okay after he finishes, you grab him, carrying him to a deep dark place and I'll do the punching," Bart said while rubbing one hand with the knuckles of the other.

Part of Kent was agreeing to it. Shaking his head and sighing, Clark headed back into the room. He heard Bart calling "Dude!" to him. Bruce stood in the centre of the room and a small circle of space separated him from the crowd. Clark spotted Chloe next to Lois. Sullivan was very attentive, while Lane was glancing at her cousin curiously. Clark frowned. Lois already knew something was up.

"Thank you," Wayne said to everyone while smiling politely. He then held out his right hand, indicating Perry. He motioned White to come over and Perry curiously approached and stood on Wayne's right. He still smiled at Bruce though. The billionaire placed his right hand on Perry's left shoulder, and then held out his left hand to indicate someone else. It was Kenneth Jack, and he approached, curious, as Perry had done just before and then stood on Wayne's left. Bruce placed his left hand on Jack's right shoulder and then smiled to the crowd.

"For those of you who don't know…" Wayne patted Perry's shoulder. "This is Perry White, editor of **_The Daily Planet_**." He then patted Kenneth's shoulder. "And this is Kenneth Jack, or Kenny, as most know him." Some people chuckled. "He's the editor of **_The Gotham Gazette_**." The mood was anxious; no doubt the people were looking forward to Bruce's announcement.

"These men are two of the best editors I have ever had the pleasure to know," Wayne continued and allowed the restless mood to continue for just a bit more. "These two papers are among the best in the country, and are based respectively in two of the biggest and most productive cities of the world. In the competitive world of reporters and written media, they are like the generals of opposing sides, sending out their troops onto the front line for that important scoop… Before… they were rivals. Now…" Bruce then smiled at the two editors. "they're allies." There were anxious whispers around.

"I have recently purchased **_The Gotham Gazette_**," Wayne revealed. That came as a huge surprise to Jack, evident by his face as he stared at Wayne. "And now that the paperwork has gone through, I announce the merger of **_The Daily Planet_** with **_The Gotham Gazette_**. They will be sharing everything." Perry was of course hugely surprised, as was everyone else in the room. This was of course mega-huge! How the hell did Bruce Wayne keep that quiet?

After a brief stunned silence, applause erupted from the crowd. Bruce motioned for Perry and Kenny to shake hands, and they did.

"Welcome to your future, gentlemen."

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you to my rocking beta, Laura. It's comedy central this chapter, and yes I was thinking about Ross and Chandler at the time. lol! Thanks all for your reviewers and time. :) The last line is also a tease. I hope you get it. 


	43. Uncertainties

**_Uncertainties_**

**2019 – Wayne Manor**

Lois Lane was… intrigued, interested, curious, and all the other relevant synonyms. And the reason for her interest? Her cousin. Chloe Sullivan. Her cousin, Chloe Sullivan, was looking slightly out of it, slightly… _dazed_.

Something definitely had happened. Chloe hadn't looked like… like this for a while, _quite_ a while. All sorts of scenarios ran through the star reporter's mind, but it came down to a few details. Bruce and Chloe had both been seen re-entering the party-room from the balcony; Chloe's expressions hadn't changed since then. They had spent a considerable amount of time there under a night she had noticed before to be romantic. Only one other person she knew about had gone onto the balcony: Lex. He had also left that balcony some time ago. The last time she had looked in that direction, the balcony had appeared to be deserted.

So, if Bruce and Chloe had been out there, alone, and from her knowledge of Chloe's slight attraction to Bruce, and also knowing said billionaire's antics, the first guess would be…

"Um, Chloe…" she began. "I have a theory."

She noticed Chloe fingering the rim of her recently acquired champagne flute, while she stared into the crowd. Sullivan hadn't even acknowledged her. Lois followed her cousin's gaze and saw that Chloe was looking at where Bruce, Clark, and Bart were standing. Allen didn't look too happy about something for some reason. Lois frowned and looked back at her cousin on her right.

"Would you like to hear my theory?" Lois continued, but this time with an encouraging tone to get her cousin's attention.

"You're going to tell me anyway, even if I say no," Chloe replied, surprising Lois.

She narrowed her eyes in reply and made a face at Chloe. Lois then leaned forward slightly towards her cousin's left ear. "I know what you did last ten minutes," she whispered and sang.

Without taking her eyes off the group ahead, Chloe replied her cousin. "Care to elaborate?"

Lois hadn't moved away. She smirked, then whispered and sang: "You've been kissing the boss."

Chloe smirked. "And, what if I have?"

Well, she wasn't expecting that! Lois stared at the side of Sullivan's face. Not one iota of defence from the blonde reporter. Chloe confirmed her theory… Okay, well, now that she'd had her fun, it was time for Lois Lane to lay down the hard facts. They were talking about Bruce Wayne here. "Chloe…" she began in a serious tone.

Sullivan immediately looked at Lois, and Lane moved her head back in response to her cousin's quick action. "Don't start," Chloe said calmly but firmly, and Lois opened her mouth to say something but she cut her off. "I know." Lane sighed and shook her head, to which Chloe replied with a small smile, "I'm feeling kinda hungry. You want anything?"

* * *

It was the talk of the room: Bruce's announcement, which had astounded the attendees. It had definitely been out of the blue. People were wondering what this would mean for the two prestigious papers, what changes would be implemented. What exactly did Bruce mean by 'sharing everything'? Perry and Kenny were already sharing their opinions with each other. There had been the continuous shaking of hands between Bruce and his guests, each congratulating him on his very good… news. 

It was Lex Luthor's turn now. He approached Bruce and offered his right hand. Wayne shook it, while Lex patted his shoulder. "Congratulations, Bruce," Luthor said with a smile and a business tone. "Intriguing move."

"Well, the opportunity came knocking," Bruce replied.

"Right. **_The Gotham Gazette_** has an interesting history. I was thinking of purchasing it myself." Lex then chuckled. "Glad to know it's in good hands."

Bruce Wayne had purchased**_ The Gotham Gazette_** after the previous corrupted owner had been exposed to the city. Gordon had received substantial evidence that the owner Max Shreck had ties to the Mob, the Underground, and had withheld articles concerning certain… issues, like reports on certain _clients_ of his. However, as it had been with Carmine Falcone, if the staff knew about it, they stayed silent for fear for their lives.

What the reports hadn't said was that Batman had done the research on the owner, and had been the one who apprehended Max Shreck. There had been some resistance, which had ended in a tied up, silenced, gently swinging Max being dangled outside of Gordon's office window.

"Thank you, Lex," Bruce replied to Luthor.

Things were happening between the two men that were not on the surface. In essence, Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor were business rivals, but didn't appear to be so when they would meet. They would shake hands, laugh at jokes, and generally be friendly with each other and the people around them. No one knew of what was really happening under the surface of those facades.

LexCorp's logo was something that Gothamites hadn't seen on anything in their city. The Waynes had ensured that, and it had continued with Bruce, even if at times the 'self-centred playboy' didn't seem to care about anything but himself. Gotham was ripe for business, and for Luthor's personal schemes, but he couldn't get in.

Clark Kent and Bart Allen approached the two billionaires, and it was at that time that Lex Luthor chose to depart, unaware of the approaching confrontation. Clark shook his hand, while Bart stood on his right and eyed the billionaire with a steely glare. It appeared that Bruce didn't notice Bart's disrespect.

"Wow!" the enthusiastic Clark Kent said. "Mister Wayne, this is quite the feat."

The handshake ended. "Thank you, Mister Kent," Bruce replied and smiled a thankful lips-pressed smile. "I wasn't sure if that particular deal could be done."

Kent nodded. "Why did you decide to merge the two papers?"

"Why not, Mister Kent? It benefits us all." Bruce replied while continuing to smile. "The best thing is to buy out your competition. It has been done many times in business. The full details will be released soon."

Clark understood what Bruce meant. The then LuthorCorp, and the present LexCorp, had wanted everything with the Wayne logo. Buying out one of your main competitions would have benefits for the buyer: the income of both companies being high on the list. Thankfully, that had never happened. One could only wonder what Lex, or Lionel, would have done with Waynes' legacy. It wouldn't have been good, for sure.

Finally, Bruce… noticed Bart. "Bart Allen, right?" Wayne asked.

Bart, however, didn't reply to the man. He kept up his glare, while Bruce continued smiling as if nothing was amiss. Clark looked between the two and knew what was happening. Bart wanted a piece of Bruce Wayne, and he wouldn't care about doing it in front of a room full of people. Allen had learned how to hold back, but certain circumstances sometimes made him think otherwise. And it appeared Chloe Sullivan was one of those circumstances.

Just what was Bart's deal with Chloe?

Clark then elbowed Bart Allen in the gut to get him to say something. "Yes, indeed!" Bart said, breaking into a grin. Kent's eyebrows rose just slightly in bewilderment. This was not going to a good place. An uncomfortable silence passed between the three - three very powerful people in their own respects. Bart kept glaring, while Bruce _still_ kept smiling.

"Well…" Bruce began, finally breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Excuse me, gentleman. I'm needed." He smiled at both men one last time and then turned.

"What are your intentions with her?" Bart quickly demanded, earning another elbow shot from Clark. Bart wasn't even registering Kent's 'attacks'.

"Bart!" Clark hissed at Allen, his tone serious and more like… himself. If Bart continued what he was doing, things would most likely get out of hand. However, Clark also wanted the answer to Allen's question. He did care about Chloe' feelings, but, he had learned from past meetings with Bruce, or rather, Batman. He would convene with Bruce on the billionaire's grounds, and not in a room full of people. A meeting with Batman might actually get him somewhat straight answers whereas questioning Bruce Wayne would result in some flip joke or ridiculous comment.

Bruce turned back to Bart and frowned. "I'm sorry?"

Allen's expression didn't change. "Chloe? I saw you two, remember? She better not be another conquest."

Bruce Wayne's reputation always preceded him.

Wayne was still confused, or he appeared to be so. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked to Clark for an answer. Kent wasn't helpful, however. Clark cocked his head slightly to the right, showing his interest in what Bruce would have to say about the topic.

Bruce looked at Bart again. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Allen gritted his teeth, and Kent heard it. It was definitely a face off, but this wasn't the place for it. Bart could very well cause a ruckus, and Clark had a feeling he'd get an earful from Wayne. That was something he didn't care for.

"And who are you to Chloe Sullivan?" Bruce asked, politely, but there was the sense of threat behind the question.

"A _concerned_ old friend," Bart replied, calmly, but also with a sense of threat behind his voice.

There was another moment of uncomfortable silence, but Bruce soon broke into a smile. He reached forth and patted Bart's left shoulder. "It's good to know she has such good friends looking out for her." He quickly shot a look at Clark – a stern one - before smiling at them both and turning to leave

Kent sighed mentally in relief. He watched Bart as the man scrutinized Wayne's retreat, as Allen saw it. Bart didn't push it further, allowing the billionaire to leave. Clark sighed and then grabbed Bart's left arm, dragging him again to the deserted hallway they had just came from.

Time for another chat.

* * *

At the food and drink section, Chloe approached Andrea. Rojas smiled in greeting and drank from the glass in her right hand. While Andrea leaned her lower back against the table, Chloe stood on her right and faced the table as she searched through an assortment of delicacies. 

"Interesting announcement," Andrea said.

Chloe Sullivan had come to the table with new information stored in her memory banks. Andrea knew about Bruce; she knew about Batman, and not since 2016 had she mentioned him, or actually being in Gotham at one time. Had Andrea been hiding something from her? Was she hiding anything else now?

Did Andrea and Bruce sleep together?

Chloe picked up a small slice of tuna sandwich and took a bite. She turned around and leaned against the table. "It was the same thing when he bought **_The Planet_**."

"Yeah, I read about that. Better Bruce than Luthor."

True. It was a daily task to avoid Luthor, and it would have been worse if he had been her boss. "So, this charity you and Bruce met at…" Chloe began, stirring the pot.

"What about it?" Andrea asked, not taking her eyes off the crowd. She was composed.

"Which one was it again?" Chloe wasn't letting on that she knew more about Andrea's connections with Bruce.

"For the police department. They had a fancy get together and Bruce donated to hire more cops on the streets, and for more modern equipment to be installed." Andrea then chuckled, as if she were reminiscing. "We danced."

Chloe was trying her best not to be jealous. She had read about that charity ball in the latter half of 2016 when it had taken place. She'd also seen the photos, but Andrea hadn't been in any of them, unless Rojas had avoided the cameras. "You know, you never mentioned anything about being in Gotham before."

"It was during my road trip. I'd been to a lotta places." Andrea was nonchalant. She then finally looked at Chloe. "Did I mention how _loco_ The Flash is?" She smirked. "I wish I had taken a photo of our last encounter. One for the front page, mi amiga."

Chloe smiled despite herself, but she still had questions. She ensured that no one was in earshot and then leaned to the left. "So, you've met Batman I take it? You _were _asking me about him once?"

Andrea sighed. "Think the complete opposite of Superman, and you're partly there."

Not a bad description, Chloe mused. Andrea wasn't referring to Clark's powers though. "You two worked together then?"

"Not a lot. He's… hard to work with."

That was ironic, given Andrea's past with Clark.

Chloe tried her best not to laugh, and the result was a snort. She had heard the stories from Clark, and had some experience in her dealings with Batman. It was like talking to a black wall most of the times.

Andrea looked at Chloe in bewilderment. "¿Qué?" she enquired. She hadn't made a joke.

"Clark gripes about him sometimes," Chloe replied, smirking. ""_The All-American mom and apple pie attitude rich with morality_," was how he'd described Clark. That never gets old.""

Andrea smirked, and was on the verge of chuckling. "Really?"

They shared a light laugh. Both women quickly settled and gazed into the crowd. Each did not know that they were looking at the same billionaire who stood next to Perry and Kenny.

* * *

Again, in the deserted hallway, Clark and Bart stood as they had been before. Allen was quiet and collected, but Clark knew that there was more: Bart wanted to break something. 

"Listen…" Clark began, but Bart interrupted him.

"Can you believe that silver-spooned-fed-stick-up-his-ass-_putty_-brain-goat?" Bart said, gritting his teeth.

Clark arched an eyebrow at Bart after hearing the speedy man's description of Bruce. "Bart, I'm asking you to not do anything stupid."

Allen smirked. "Like what?"

Kent rolled his eyes. "You know _exactly_ what I mean. This isn't the place for it."

"You know about that guy's track record. I'm serious! When she gets hurt, I'm gonna kill him." Bart hadn't used the word 'if', he'd used 'when'. He was very sure that it would happen. "I'm ready to kill him now!" Clark sighed and shook his head. "I need a drink," Allen huffed and then headed for the room full of people, leaving Clark alone in the hallway.

"Behave!" Clark told him before Bart entered the room. He smoothened the hair on the back of his head and let out a heavy sigh. He scratched at the hairs on that particular part of his head. Clark sighed again and then headed back to the room. On entering, he searched through the crowd of people. Bruce was with Perry, Kenny, and Lex. He noticed Bart by the food and drink table with Chloe and Andrea. However, the main reason for his search was approaching him. He gave her a small but lethargic smile.

"I have a feeling you know what I know," Lois said, standing in front of him.

"That's not the only thing," Clark muttered, making Lois frown.

"What?" she urged.

He sighed. "I need fresh air."

Lois nodded in understanding. Normally you would be happy for two people if their relationship reached the next level, if the relationship was generally normal. But, as before, this was Bruce Wayne they were talking about. She gave Clark a small smile and then hooked her right arm with his left.

"Balcony's this way," she said and escorted him.

Clark looked on at Bruce laughing with the editors and Luthor. He then focused on where Chloe was leaning against the refreshments table. She seemed to be very into whatever Bart and Andrea were talking about. He sighed.

This was turning out to be one helluva social event.

* * *

At the refreshment table, Bart quickly sipped from the glass in his left hand. He smiled, flirtatiously, at the dark-haired beauty on the left of Chloe. "I believe we haven't met," he said to her. She smiled at him, going along with his act. 

Chloe looked between the two, Bart on her right and Andrea on her left, before settling her gaze on Bart. "Bart Allen. Andrea Rojas." She then looked at Andrea. "Andrea Rojas. Bart Allen."

They shook hands.

"I'm sorry," Bart chuckled. "Actually, you _do_ look familiar."

Chloe frowned. She looked to Andrea for her reply.

Andrea smirked. "Well, I get that all the time."

"You two know each other well?" Bart enquired, watching both women with suspicious but playful eyes.

Chloe smiled at Andrea playfully. "Unfortunately."

Andrea narrowed her eyes. "What are you sayin'?" Allen chuckled. "You got somethin' to say, Chuckles?" she glared and challenged Bart.

It was just so damn enticing not to accept. However, it could make Chloe notice the fact that they really did know each other. He could make up some story about knowing Andrea beforehand though… Oh, what the heck. The words came out in a careful and confused tone, but there was a hint of sarcasm.

"I guess…" he began. "she's sayin' that… she's known you long enough to… wish that…" He added a frown for effect. "she hadn't… gotten… to know you so well?" A moment passed, and then he grinned. "You embarrass her."

Andrea glared at him, while Bart was smiling at her. He was obviously happy with his return of the challenge. Chloe was trying her very best not to laugh. Her eyes were full of laughter, but she kept her lips pressed in an attempt to keep the laughter contained. However, it was futile. Covering her mouth with her hands, Chloe soon broke into giggles.

"Where'd you meet this _burro_?" Andrea asked Chloe hotly.

Bart was still grinning. "I'll have you know she met this _burro_ after his very delicious cookie had been cruelly taken away from him. There is no justice in the world." He then directed the grin at Chloe. "Wasn't a total loss, though."

Chloe was enjoying the banter. She smirked at Bart. "Where had you said you were from again?"

He smiled at her. "The future."

"That is so lame," Andrea commented, shaking her head at him in disapproval.

He smirked at Rojas. "How are you so sure I can't travel through time?" Bart then sipped on his drink and looked at Andrea over the rim of the glass. "I could appear as if I never left," he joked. However, it was true. He could do that, but Andrea was not aware of it.

Rojas' right eyebrow rose just slightly to show her interest. "Really?"

With a mysterious smirk, Bart just drank more from his glass, leaving the two women to stare at him in bewilderment.

* * *

Out on the balcony and to the far right where they could not be seen, Clark leaned forward and placed his elbows on the railing. He sighed. He didn't know what to do. Well, he had two options: try somehow to stop whatever was happening between Chloe and Bruce and in the process possibly hurt Chloe, or don't do anything and still end up seeing her hurt because of Bruce. Maybe he wasn't giving Chloe the benefit of the doubt, but at this point, he could see nothing for her with Bruce. 

"So, what do you know?" Lois asked, breaking him away from his thoughts. She was standing very close and facing his left side as he stared into the distance.

Clark shook his head, still not believing this was happening. "Bart saw Chloe and Bruce…" He rolled his eyes, and shook his head again. It was hard to say, but he forced it out "… kissing. Apparently it was a very intense."

"Okay, stop right there," Lois said, dreading the images. She sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"I… I'm not sure. I don't want to make her think I'm telling her what to do with her life." Clark then looked at Lois. She could see the helplessness in his eyes. "But I have this bad feeling she'll get hurt. I mean - it's _Bruce_."

Lois placed her right hand on Clark's back and rubbed it gently. "You know, she doesn't want to hear 'the talk'." At his enquiring eyes she continued. "I tried just now but she didn't want to hear it. In two words, she told me she knew the risks. I guess she wants us to trust her."

"I do but…"

"I know." Clark sighed and returned to his grumpy staring. Lois smirked and then tugged on his bowtie. He looked at her in mild confusion. "I fully expect you to kick his human butt if and when he screws anything up."

Clark smiled at her. Lois. She always had a way of making light of any situation. To show his gratitude he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, to which she of course returned. Clark felt that with Lois he could handle anything. After all, the thought of her had kept him alive when death had been calling to him in Lex's Kryptonite cell.

The alien and the human were very much in love.

* * *

Bruce Wayne approached Bart, Chloe, and Andrea by the food section. He stood on the right of Bart and placed a hand on the man's left shoulder. Bart merely looked at him, expressionless. Chloe and Andrea were more polite and Bruce smiled at them all. "One would think you only came for the food," Wayne joked with them. 

"The food is _very_ good," Bart said, and Bruce laughed and patted Allen's shoulder.

Bruce looked at Chloe. She was about to say something before the ringing of his cell phone interrupted her. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled it out, flicking it open afterwards.

"_You were right. Flen knew more than he led on_," the female voice on the other line said. "_I tracked him to the docks. Uploading it now to car's computer_."

Bruce faked a smile for show. "Thank you. I'll be there soon." He closed the phone and excused himself from the group, avoiding the questioning looks from Chloe and Andrea. He stood in the middle of the room and then clapped his hands to get the attention of his guests. It took a few moments until he had everyone's ears, including the attention of Lois and Clark. They had entered the room from the balcony area.

Bruce smiled in appreciation. " I thank you all for coming," he addressed the crowd. "However, I have some business to attend to so I'm afraid I must depart the party early." There were some displeased, hushed voices – mostly from the women. "Please, enjoy the rest of your evening. Eat and drink to your heart's content."

People laughed and clapped. Bruce nodded his thanks and then headed for the exit. Clark and Lois quickly headed after him because they wanted to know what was about to happen. Clark had been aware of the time of night. He knew that if the billionaire was leaving before the guests, then Batman was about to make an appearance in the city.

Andrea noticed the three leaving the room and became intrigued. Chloe also spotted Bruce, Clark, and Lois leaving, and she wanted to know why. Rojas looked at her and Bart. "Would you two excuse me?" She didn't wait for an answer. Andrea headed out of the room to follow Bruce.

Andrea's departure left Bart and Chloe alone. The blonde reporter watched the exit long after Rojas had left. It was itching her.

"So, Chloe…" Bart began. "about what happened out -"

She quickly looked at Bart to cut him off. "I'm sorry, Bart. I need to catch Bruce before he leaves." She handed him her glass and kissed him on the cheek, before walking briskly towards the exit.

With two glasses, one in his each hand, a forlorn Bart watched her go.

* * *

A very intent Bruce turned a corner and entered another hallway, followed by Lois and Clark, Andrea, and Chloe. Knowing where he was heading, Andrea quickened her pace to pass Clark until she reached Bruce. "Bruce, have you got something?" she asked when she was walking with him. 

"Flen was lying," he replied harshly.

Batman and The Angel of Vengeance hadn't completely believed Flen's unawareness of MaxV in Gotham City. Consequently, Batman had planted a tracer on the duplicitous Flen.

"Where are we headed?" Andrea asked.

"Why do they look so chummy?" Lois whispered to Clark.

Kent frowned. "I'm not sure."

Clark had heard the exchanges between Bruce and Andrea, but he was not aware that she and Wayne had some sort of a rapport. In 2017, Batman had asked Kent about his thoughts on The Angel of Vengeance. Clark had wondered about the reason behind him asking, but "_She came up in a case_," was all Batman had said.

"Guys!" Chloe called out to Lois and Clark. She quickened her pace and fell into step with them. "What's happening?"

"Something batty," Lois replied.

"And it concerns Andrea too?"

"Apparently," Clark replied, shooting a suspicious look at the pair ahead of him.

The group entered the study and Bruce immediately headed towards a grandfather's clock. Bruce blocked his actions but suddenly the huge clock slid to the left, revealing a passageway. Secret places were not anything new to Chloe and Lois, so they didn't react to the fact that there was something hidden behind the clock. Bruce, with Andrea behind him, entered the passageway; the reporters soon followed them.

Chloe looked around the darkly lit passageway as she followed the group. They soon came upon an old elevator and they piled in. Bruce hadn't said anything since entering the study, and she saw Andrea watching her in surprise. She could see the question in Rojas' eyes. However, instead of asking the question, Andrea looked away.

The elevator descended and Chloe finally realised that Clark wasn't with them. Where did he go? She looked at Lois and saw her cousin thinking the same thing. It became very chilly during their descent and they soon came to a stop. Lois and Chloe rubbed their shoulders to coax some warmth into their bodies. Bruce opened the elevator and they saw Clark waiting in the hallway ahead with his hands in his pockets. Chloe and Lois frowned, wondering how he had gotten down. In her search, Chloe looked to the left and saw a spiral stairway. Ah!

"Need my help?" Clark asked Bruce.

"No," Bruce replied quickly in a low baritone. The change had been seamless, and Batman's presence was strong. "Keep an eye on your hot-headed friend upstairs."

Kent rolled his eyes.

They passed an oak cabinet on the left and Chloe watched it with curiosity. Something about it made here want to find out of the contents. She continued to hug her shoulders as the hallway led out into a massive, dark cave. There were familiar sounds of fluttering and screeching. Bats? She stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes became saucers. The memory of seeing The Fortress of Solitude for the first time came to mind, and she _felt _the exact same way.

It was a massive cave.

It wasn't as big as The Fortress, but it was still impressive. As she surveyed the high tech equipment, Chloe was practically drooling. She had never seen some of the machines before. A huge console station caught her attention. There were seven screens connected together. Her eyes continued to roam and she spotted something with huge tyres.

"Oh, my…" Chloe muttered.

A whistle of amazement from Lois broke Chloe away from her staring. She looked for Bruce and Andrea, but she couldn't see them. "Where'd they go?" she asked. Her voice echoed throughout the cave.

"They went in there," Clark said and pointed to a large structure that had only one door. She frowned.

Why did they go in there? So many things were running through Sullivan's mind: Bruce and Andrea working together and apparently having some sort of history, all the equipment, the fact that she was in a bat cave. Those were just the beginning.

Soon after, Batman emerged from the structure Clark had indicated. A thrill coursed through Chloe's body, and she didn't quite know why it had happened. Then, she felt like a sack of potatoes had hit her because The Angel of Vengeance exited. Chloe quickly pushed away the thought of Andrea and Bruce changing in front of each other. Batman and Angel then headed towards the vehicle with massive back wheels. The car sat quietly on a platform. A small stretch of a runway of sorts stretched out towards a huge slab of rock; the car was pointing in that direction.

Chloe really didn't know what to say; too much was happening too quickly.

How, and _when_, in the hell exactly did Bruce and Andrea meet?

Why did they seem so damn well in tune with each other?

"I'm driving," Angel said to Batman, but he didn't reply. "I better," she warned, but Batman still didn't respond.

Suddenly, with the sounds of moving cogs, that huge slab of rock slid apart smoothly in two. The pieces seemed to disappear in the surrounding rock and the opened space revealed a waterfall. Batman and The Angel of Vengeance jumped into the car and the hood closed. A fire burst from a huge exhaust and a loud roar later, the monster car drove along the runway. The roar became louder and louder as its speed increased, and then it blasted though the waterfall.

That had been unbelievably cool.

"That car is frickin' awesome!" Three heads turned around in surprise towards the familiar voice. "And, that's a twist." he continued.

"What are you doing here?" Clark shouted at the bemused Bart Allen, and stalked towards him.

Bart grinned. "About to take a closer look."

A red blur then sped past the three and through the waterfall.

Chloe stared at the waterfall in disbelief. Her eyes were saucers and her jaw was figuratively on the ground. She looked to Lois for an explanation but her cousin was just as surprised as she was, so she turned to Clark.

Kent lowered his head and sighed. The night just got worse. He looked up again at his very bewildered friends. "I have to go after him. Bruce is going to…" He stopped and shook his head. Bruce was going to have a fit. He had to protect Bart.

"Be careful," Lois said and he nodded.

Leaving behind Lois and Chloe alone in the cave, Clark sped through the waterfall. They rubbed their shoulders and looked at each other. They both sighed and looked at the waterfall, apprehensive about what was to come.

Both had the same question on their minds.

What in the name of sweet screaming Moses just happened?

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, it is late. This has actually been the longest chapterI've ever written, and the most time spent on it. Bear hugs to my beta, Laura.I need to get her a present or something. Anyway, thank you all for reading and your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this update, and hope to hear from you again. 


	44. Seek But Don’t Assist… unless it’s dire

_**Seek But Don't Assist… unless it's dire**_

**2019 – Gotham**

Batman's black Tumbler raced through the forested area behind Wayne Manor, while Flash and Superman were running alongside it; The Scarlet Speedster was on the left of the car and Superman was on the right. Superman had followed Flash when the man in red had decreased his speed so that he could plead with The Wizard of Whiz to stop. He was about to say something when he noticed Flash knocking on the windscreen of Batman's car. Bart waved, even though he couldn't see the inside.

The speed of the car increased, no doubt Batman's attempt at ignoring the both of them. Superman knew that Batman would let his feelings be known about the current situation, and he was _not _looking forward to it. However, that would have to wait. Stopping the crime was much more important. Batman's evasive action had left Superman and Flash behind, however they both soon caught up to him when _they_ increased _their_ speed. Now running alongside again, Superman looked across the car to the left.

"Flash!" he shouted in a warning tone. "Stop!"

"I wanna see what all the fuss is about!" Flash shouted back. "Maybe we could be his backups!"

"You'll get more than you bargain for! Believe me!"

Flash frowned at Superman. "What d'you mean?"

"Look, I just need to talk to you about something! It's important!"

"We're talking right – Whoa!"

Flash was interrupted when he noticed that they had made it to the highway. He didn't realise it because he had taken his eyes off of the road. He had to act quickly. The Wizard of Whiz had to dodge the red car that he was very rapidly approaching. He ran over that one, dodged to the left on the second and ran across the front of another to get back parallel to Batman's car; a trail of red blurriness followed his actions.

Superman, however, had taken to the skies to continue his pursuit of Batman and Flash. He looked below as Batman and Flash continued to evade traffic. It was quite the sight. Batman's black car smoothly and swiftly passed the other cars, with sequences of lefts and rights. The evasion was followed by angry horns from the annoyed drivers. Superman couldn't help but smirk. The scarlet blurred trail of The Flash swayed and darted in following Batman, and at the end of each evading manoeuvre from The Dark Knight, was always parallel to Batman's car.

Superman then looked ahead to see where the highway was leading. He used his telescopic power and read the sign in distance; Batman was heading for the docks. At this time of night, the docks weren't usually busy, unless there were early night shipments or criminal activity. Superman felt that the latter was more likely if Batman was rushing towards the docks. He then tuned into the interior of the Tumbler when he heard radio chatter.

"_Where is he now_?" Batman asked someone.

"_On a yacht. It's already on its way out_," the female voice on the radio replied.

Superman smiled, because he recognised the voice - Barbara, formerly Batgirl. If Barb wasn't distorting her voice, then Andrea knew who Oracle was. That made Superman even more curious about Bruce and Andrea. It had been a year since that horrific night, where Barbara's days of walking had been cruelly ended. She had recovered well under the circumstances, and her thirst for justice hadn't stopped. Now, she resided in an abandoned clock tower with the inside holding the most advanced technology that Wayne could acquire.

"_How big_?" Batman asked.

"_Uh… how big is your yacht_?"

"_Which one_?"

"_How many do you have_?" The incredulous voice belonged to Andrea.

"_Thomas-Martha,_" Oracle replied.

There was a moment of silence, and Batman was the one to break it. "_Big enough_."

"_Big enough for what_?" Andrea enquired, curious.

Batman didn't reply, instead the car's speed increased. Superman frowned in uncertainty. Big enough for what; what was Bruce planning now? He would soon find out for Batman and Flash turned to the left where the docks were just a few kilometres ahead. Superman took the opportunity and swooped down towards Flash. The Scarlet Speedster was slow enough for him to catch. In a very swift motion, the Kryptonian grabbed Flash by the under-arms and carried him to the side of a warehouse.

"Hey!" Flash complained, but didn't bother in trying to escape because he knew he wouldn't be able to free himself from Superman's grasp.

Superman continued to hold off Flash. "I'm doing this for your own good." Flash frowned in bewilderment. "Things run differently in Gotham City," he continued. "Trust me on this, okay."

"So, you're not even going to help? What about the last few times we were here? Angel's out there too."

Superman didn't bother to ask Bart about Andrea, and about the conversation he had overheard. "No. If it is desperately needed, maybe then. But we have to leave Batman alone."

"Why?"

Superman sighed. "Just…" He then shook his head. "I'll explain later. Even I get confused sometimes."

"But we can watch right?" Flash excitedly asked.

Superman rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes."

They both looked on from the shadow of the building as the monster car sped along the dock.

* * *

"I should've taken the speedboat," Andrea said and she was also feeling helpless. She could only watch as the yacht that Flen was on slowly headed out to sea. However, she felt the car's speed increase and it made her look over to Batman. The very intense he's-not-getting-away-on-my-watch look worried her – a lot.

Suddenly the car veered to the left and the right side then dragged along. It was a good thing she had on her seatbelt. Batman turned the aircraft-type steering control and the car was now on the wooden dock, heading towards the yacht. Andrea's eyes widened.

"You're not going to that," she said fearfully, and more to herself. "You're not going to that." When the speed increased her heart began beating faster in panic. "You are _so_ not going to that!" She glanced over to Batman and saw the same look, but he was more intense. She noticed his right hand take hold of the jump control. With her eyes still wide open and her jaw already down in surprise, Andrea turned back ahead. She made sure her seatbelt was secured properly and then gripped the underside of the seat with both hands.

She was a risk taker. She could navigate tall buildings without fear of heights. She had already jumped onto a boat from a dock using her motorcycle. But that had been a very short distance, and it was a _motorcycle_. It could navigate better and was faster than a weighty car. But this was the Tumbler, a very heavy monster of a car that would seriously do some damage. The car could very well drop into the water if it didn't reach, or crash right through the yacht and _still_ end up in the water. She hadn't seen Batman test the jump capability on that big of a distance.

Just before the jump, Andrea shouted: "This will definitely square Peru!" The car then rocketed over the water.

By the warehouse, an astonished Superman and Flash looked on. "You gotta be frickin' kiddin' me," Flash said to himself.

It happened so very fast, but Andrea felt like she had experienced slow motion at the same time. The yacht had quickly come into view and the car crashed onto the deck at the back, making a huge hole on the boat. No doubt, debris flew all over the place. How the hell was he going to get the car out of this? The top then slid back and Batman sprang into action, taking out two armed men before they could fire. The Angel of Vengeance soon followed him.

"I got the inside," she told him and without waiting for his answer, she headed straight inside by of the newly formed hole in the boat.

"We're sinking!" Batman heard a man shout out in panic as he manoeuvred his way on the top deck to head of the yacht.

"I need the Jet," Batman said into his comm.

"_Right away, sir. It'll be there in three_," came the swift reply from Alfred.

The Dark Knight easily handled the few remaining guards on the top deck. Gunfire and shouts of panic could be heard in the lower decks as Angel fought her way through to his position. Batman soon spotted a man standing on the railing with his arms stretched out to the sides, as if he was about to jump and embraced it. Batman immediately grabbed the man by the dark trench coat he wore and spun him around so that he was facing The Dark Knight.

The fair-skinned, hard-faced MaxV.

"Ah, the troublesome Bat-Man. How exciting," MaxV mocked in his thick Italian accent. He wasn't scared.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" Batman growled.

"I was heading for Cuba, but someone crashed my vacation."

Batman's reply was to punch Max in the gut and bang the criminal's head onto the nearby railing. Max's head bounced off the hard wood and he slid into a heap on the deck. He wasn't knocked out though. Max looked up at the towering Batman with an evil grin.

"Let's see how far you can jump now," Max taunted and suddenly produced a blinking object. Anything blinking ominously like that was trouble. Soon after, men emerged from the lower deck and began jumping off the boat. Something was about to happen. Batman looked back at the smirking Max. "Run, run, as fast as you can…" the criminal continued to taunt and sing. "Swim, swim as hard you can… Dwell not on the big _bang_!" Max then slipped through the spaces in the railing and fell into the water.

"_Hey, where'd everybody go_?" Andrea asked over the comm.

A familiar rumble attracted Batman's attention and he looked up. The Jet was here. "Get in the car and make sure you're locked in tight," he replied Angel.

"_What's _-?"

"Just do it!" Batman ordered. The silence on the other end told him that she listened. The programmed Jet lowered until the cockpit was level with the yacht. It opened up and Batman jumped into the pilot's seat.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Flash was tapping his right foot in impatience on the ground. "So…" he began slowly. "how many stuff does he have, and what's happening out there?"

"He's picking up the car with the Jet," Superman replied.

Flash leaned forward and squinted his eyes. He barely saw the monster car rising up towards the underside of the Jet. "I could see that."

Superman's hearing picked up the sounds of police sirens in the distance heading towards the docks. From what he had heard before on the yacht, there was going to be an explosion. Lives could be lost. Superman sighed and turned to Flash. "We go now, but only to return the guards to the dock. And, we come back here. Got it?"

Flash nodded. "Got it."

They both sped onto the water and ran on it towards the boat. They quickly searched through it, and with three quick trips brought back the unconscious and overboard men to the 'safety' of the dock. However, even though he knew MaxV's position, Superman left him to Batman.

The yacht exploded. It was a massive explosion and if there had been any persons on board, they would have surely perished. Not too long after, the police arrived and the Jet approached the docks, where a dangling Max was tied to the Tumbler's left side. Superman spotted Andrea inside the car as she released Max. The criminal fell hard on the dock to the waiting officers, while the hiding Andrea waved at Flash. From the shadows The Scarlet Speedster waved back.

"Back to the mansion," Superman said, and Flash sighed.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

People had already left the party. Lois, Perry and Chloe sat by the refreshments table as they sipped on tea that Alfred had provided. The bulter had shooed Lois and herself away from the Cave, proclaiming that it was cold and that they weren't dressed to keep themselves warm. Chloe hardly drank from hers because she was still replaying the main events of the night through her mind. She smiled slightly. The kiss. But it soon dropped when she thought about the Cave and what had happened. Bart had powers. Bart could run fast, very fast. Was he as fast as Clark? There was that red blur, and from the articles she had read, _that_ red blur belonged to The Flash. She smiled again. Andrea _did_ say that The Flash was crazy.

All of Bart's sudden appearances made sense now. Chloe scolded herself; she should've known better from her experience with Clark. She was feeling like being left out of the loop. Clark knew about Bart. How long? Something happened between Bruce and Andrea, and they appeared to have known each other long. Couldn't Bart have trusted her with his secret? She was already keeping many, what was one more?

The ringing of her cell phone interrupted Chloe. She sighed and fished it out of her bag and looked at the caller ID. Well, she hadn't spoken to her in a while. Chloe flipped answered. "Hey, Lana."

"_Hey, Chloe. Where are you? I couldn't get you at your apartment. Clark patrolling?_"

"I'm in Gotham. We're all in Gotham."

Chloe could see the frown on Lana's face. "_At this time of night_?"

"Long story. Basically we were invited to a function at Wayne Manor."

"_Did you even wear a dress_?"

Chloe could also just picture the smirk. She blushed slightly. "Bruce Wayne ensured it."

The smirk would still be plastered all over Lana's face. "_Really_?" Mrs. Lang-Ross chuckled. "_Anyway, I'm going to put you out of your misery and ask when you guys are coming_."

Chloe sighed. "Well, we wanted to come tonight but that changed. So, it looks like it'll be tomorrow. Pete set everything up?"

"_Yeah. All that's missing is you guys_."

"Well, we'll definitely be there." Chloe noticed Clark and Bart enter the room, back in their respective tuxes. "I'll call you later, Lana. Gotta go."

"_Sure_."

Chloe hung up and headed towards Bart. "You've got some splainin' to do." Bart laughed.

"Where'd you go, Kent?" Perry asked Clark. The poor editor was now bored because Kenny had left the party to get back to his family. Clark pushed his glasses up and began a stuttering answer. White soon grew tired and replied: "Never mind." He then headed back to the now small crowd to try to mingle.

Clark slumped next to Lois. "You all right?" she asked. "Everything work out okay?"

Kent smiled at her. "Yeah. Looks so. But I'm expecting trouble."

Lois frowned. "What sort of trouble?"

Clark rolled his eyes. He wanted to leave now.

* * *

**Gotham Cityscape**.

Atop a high building Batman and The Angel of Vengeance were facing each other. The Jet was to the far right of Batman. She then stepped a little bit closer to him. "Thanks for your help," she said with a smile, but he didn't return it. "You could've let me drive the car here."

"You restocked your supplies?" Batman finally spoke.

"Yes. You won't see me for quite a while now, unless something else leads me back here." The usual silence passed between them. Andrea then reached up and kissed him on his right cheek. "Take care of yourself." She turned to the right and jumped onto the wall barrier and crouched. But she didn't jump off just yet; she turned back to Batman. "Oh, and, you _will_ see me sooner than you think if anything happens to Chloe." And with that warning, The Angel of Vengeance jumped off the roof.

Batman stared at the place where Andrea had just been. The right corner of his lips arched upwards in a slight, very brief smirk. Batman then turned to the right and headed for the Jet, on course to continue the night shift.

* * *

**A/N:** Is Green Arrow really appearing in Season 6? I do apologise for being _really_ late with this update. I'm actually stuck in the middle of some things and don't really have the time or feeling to write anything. But I did try for you guys and this came out today. It isn't betaed at all because I didn't want to bug my beta. I think she's really busy. **: hugs her :** So, expect crazy grammer and mistakes. I hope this chapter was good. I couldn't even come up with a good chapter title. lol! Thank you for your lovely reviews. Also, I'm going somewhere with the Lana part above. :)


	45. Remembrance

**_Remembrance_**

**2019 – Wayne Manor**

"So…" Chloe began with a sly smirk. "Faster than a speeding bullet?" Bart and her were facing each other while they sat by the refreshment table. They were sharing a bottle of champagne and the distance between them was almost an arm's length. Lois and Clark were behind her.

Allen chuckled and leaned forward to whisper: "Faster than Superman." He then smirked. "But, don't tell him that." Bart leaned back and sipped from the champagne flute in his right hand. Clark turned back to Bart to challenge Allen's claim but the self-proclaimed 'Faster than Superman' merely smirked at Kent.

Chloe chuckled. "Really?" He smiled a lips-pressed smile as an answer. "How?"

"How I got this way?" he asked. Chloe nodded. "Got hit by lightening back in '01, and my body went into overdrive."

She frowned. "So, when we met…?"

Bart smiled and nodded. "I'm not good at magic. This chick I met a while ago was a master at it. The simple stuff she showed me… I sucked, basically."

Chloe laughed and closed her eyes. Bart became curious as he observed her. He could still taste the cookie he had eaten just before he had met her. She was beautiful then and was much more stunning now, especially with her silky blonde hair stretching just below her shoulder blades.

It appeared as if Chloe was remembering something. A moment later, she smiled and opened her eyes again. "A year after we met, Clark said he'd met a kid the previous year who was too fast for his own good."

Allen raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He said that?" Chloe laughed and nodded. "Well, I guess it was true."

She smirked. "And now?" Bart shrugged. They both then drank from their respective glasses. However, Chloe was quick to break the silence that crept in. "So, about earlier… downstairs…?"

Allen frowned in confusion. "Who would've thunk – Bruce Wayne is one of us."

"How long have you known?"

He drank from the glass and looked a little bit nervous. Bart cleared his throat afterwards. "Oh, about… half an hour."

Chloe stared at him. "What?"

"I, uh… I snuck in."

She placed a palm on her forehead and sighed. The result of Bart sneaking into the Cave couldn't be good. When Clark had returned from rustling up Bart, she had noticed that he was a little bit anxious. What if that had to do with Bruce? "Bart…" Chloe began and looked at Allen. "You realise what you did, right?"

Bart sighed. "I know. I already got an earful from Clark."

"Bruce'll - "

Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence because Alfred had approached them. "Your transport to the airport is waiting outside," the butler said, addressing Clark and Lois also when they had looked up at him. He smiled. "It was good to see you all again." However, Alfred quickly shot a sharp look at Bart. "Young man, if you value your life, I suggest you leave now." Allen merely stared at the Englishman with a mixture of bewilderment and apprehension. Bart wasn't aware of Alfred's sense of humour though.

Clark got up and headed off to round up Perry and Jimmy, while Lois and Chloe gathered their belongings. Bart got up from his seat and hugged Chloe. "I'll see you later," he said. She messed with his neatly brushed hair and then followed Alfred as he escorted **_The Daily Planet_** crew to the exit. However, Kent stayed behind for a moment to talk to Bart. "I'm sorry," Allen said to him. "Look on the bright side," he then smirked. "He'll have to catch me first." Clark found himself smiling. He patted Bart's right shoulder and then left the room. Allen followed him out and waited until the limousine drove off.

He then ran out of Gotham City.

* * *

**The Cave – Later In The Night**

Bruce was sitting at the main console station and was watching footage from earlier in the night. There were various windows of video on the main big screen. One was an overhead view of Chloe and Allen. Another image to its right showed them from the side where the camera had been positioned inside the right wall of the room. The three more windows were security footage from the Cave.

Bruce's left elbow was on the armrest of the chair as he propped the left side of his face with his left fist. He appeared to be the epitome of calmness.

"_Who would've thunk – Bruce Wayne is one of us_." Bart Allen said from the playback.

"_How long have you known_?" Chloe asked.

The voices from the video echoed throughout the immediate area as Bruce concentrated on what was happenibg on the screen.

"_Oh, about… half an hour_."

"_What_?"

"_I, uh… I snuck in_."

Chloe looked frustrated when she placed her left hand on her forehead. "_Bart…you realise what you did, right_?"

"_I know. I already got an earful from Clark_."

"_Bruce'll_ - "

Wayne reached forward with his right hand and pressed a button to stop the video. It had been the second time he had watched that video. Allen and Chloe had history, as if they had known each other for years. Still using the fingers of his right hand, Bruce typed on the main keyboard to load up more footage. This one showed Andrea and Chloe talking by the food and drink section. Their backs were facing the camera, so Bruce pulled up another image that showed their profiles; Andrea's left side was in the foreground as he zoomed into the image.

"_Interesting announcement_," Andrea commented in the video.

"_It was the same thing when he bought_ **The Planet**," Chloe replied.

"_Yeah, I read about that. Better Bruce than Luthor_."

"_So, this charity you and Bruce met at_…"

"_What about it_?"

"_Which one was it again_?"

"_For the police department. They had a fancy get together and Bruce donated to hire more cops on the streets, and for more modern equipment to be installed_." Andrea then chuckled. "_We danced_."

Bruce remembered the night. In fact, Rojas had arrived in Gotham the previous night and he had run into her while chasing down a thug. When they had been alone, she had immediately recognised him. She'd mentioned something about his eyes, recalling an incident in a dark alley in China where he'd attacked two men who had pulled guns on a family.

"_You know, you never mentioned anything about being in Gotham before_," Chloe continued in the video.

"_It was during my road trip. I'd been to a lotta places. Did I mention how_ loco _The Flash is? I wish I had taken a photo of our last encounter. One for the front page, mi amiga_."

"_So, you've met Batman I take it? You were asking me about him once_?"

That caught Wayne's attention. When had Andrea asked Chloe about him?

Andrea sighed. "_Think the complete opposite of Superman, and you're partly there_."

"_You two worked together then_?"

"_Not a lot. He's… hard to work with_."

Bruce narrowed his eyes when he saw Chloe snort after she failed to hold back a laugh.

"¿_Qué_?" Andrea enquired about Chloe's amusement.

"_Clark gripes about him sometimes_," Chloe replied, smirking. ""The All-American mom and apple pie attitude rich with morality," _was how he'd described Clark. That never gets old_.""

"_Really_?"

Wayne immediately stopped the footage when he saw the two women share a laugh together. It seemed that they knew each other pretty well. Bruce became very interested in their history. When did they meet? Andrea had never mentioned anything about Chloe until tonight, and Sullivan hadn't said anything either. Bruce had also viewed footage of Andrea and Bart interacting. They too had history. All of them were connected to Clark in some way.

Bruce pressed a few more buttons to bring up three different views of the Cave's security footage. He watched as a blur flashed across the cameras at the entrance of the Cave. He replayed the videos three times before slowing the images down frame by frame. He used the sensors he had placed, and the computer, to calculate the speed.

He was annoyed with himself; his secret had been revealed so easily, even if he couldn't really have known that an individual as fast as Superman had been at the party. It mean only one thing: the Cave needed to be more protected. It had to be the most secure place on the planet, as much as possible.

Not including his own, the lives of many counted on it.

* * *

**Metropolis – Chloe's Apartment**

**Late Morning**

Clark knocked on the front door and waited patiently. Today was their day off, and today was the day that Lois, Chloe, Lana, Pete and him were going to meet up in Smallville for a special occasion. It had happened every year since his return to America as Superman. Clark and Lois were headed for the mall to do some grocery and gift shopping. They were planning a dinner and a night picnic. The gifts were more for his mother. Lois's reason had been: "For being unbelievably awesome."

He had called Chloe's apartment to see if she wanted to come along; he knew that she would. However, he hadn't gotten through; calling the cell phone hadn't helped either. So, while Lois continued on to the mall, Clark came to Chloe's to get the Sullivan. Kent knocked again, louder this time. He waited for a moment. Nothing. He was about to use his X-ray power when the jiggling sound of the locks caught his attention. Clark smiled when the door began to open. However, the smile dropped swiftly when he saw the person opening it. What the... ? With wide eyes and being purely dumbfounded, he scanned down and up the body.

It was Bart Allen, in a blue T-shirt and loose grey boxers halfway down his thighs.

Allen was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he looked up and finally saw Clark. "Dude, what're you doing here so early?" Bart asked, as if nothing was wrong with him being in Chloe's apartment dressed as he was.

Clark glared at Allen, but he was also confused. "What are _you_ doing here so early?"

Bart looked back into the apartment before smirking at Clark. He held the door halfway open with his right hand, blocking Clark's sight to the inside. Why would he even try though? "Well, we _were_ sleeping but somebody woke me up."

"_We_?"

Bart called into the apartment. "Honey, you have a visitor!"

From behind his dark glasses, Clark's eyes were saucers. He _really_ hoped what he was thinking hadn't happened. What about Kelly Walters? Allen left the door open and headed back into the apartment. Staring to the inside Kent then cautiously entered, closing the door without looking back. He stood there in utter confusion and scanned the room. He noticed Bart heading for the long couch, and Chloe then emerged from her room in a robe.

"Bart, who-?" She stopped when she saw Clark, and soon broke into a smile. "Oh. Hey, Clark." Kent instinctively looked in the direction of Bart. Allen jumped over the back of the couch and flopped back-first into the seat. Clark turned back to Chloe and saw the realisation on her face. She knew why he was reacting this way, this flabbergasted and baffled. Chloe glared in the direction of the long couch. "Bart! What did you tell him?" She stalked her way towards him and crossed her arms as she glared down from the end of the couch.

From his point of view, Clark couldn't see Bart. However, a left arm emerged and waved off her question. Chloe grabbed a cushion and threw at him. A deep chuckle from Bart was his reply. "Look, umm…" Clark spoke up. Chloe looked at him. "Uhh, Lois is at the mall to get the things for tonight. We were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Yeah, sure," Sullivan replied. "Give me twenty."

"Too long," Bart mumbled, which earned him another hit with the cushion.

Chloe headed for her room. "I haven't eaten yet," she called back.

"Yeah, I'm buying lunch in the next hour or so."

Bart's head popped up from the couch, like from that episode of **_Friends_** where Joey had done the same when a woman had been phoning for 'Bob'. Clark glared at Allen. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Allen grinned. "I'll leave once I have food."

* * *

**Smallville – Later In The Day**

It seemed that nothing had happened between Chloe and Bart, much to the relief of Clark. Chloe had explained that Bart had come over late to chat. He ended up staying over and sleeping on the couch. She had assured Clark, bringing up the infamous Kelly Walters. Kent had thought to himself that he should really track down this Kelly Walters to confirm Bart's honesty. You never know with Bart when it came to women.

**_The Daily Planet_** employees entered the Kent house and greeted the familiar faces. Pete, Lana and Clark's mom were sitting in the kitchen and they all got up to exchange hugs and kisses, well just manly hugs for the guys. Lois then gave Martha her gift with a nervous expression. She couldn't decide on what to get for her, so Lane tried something else.

Martha opened the box and smiled. "Lois, you didn't have to."

Lane was still nervous. "I just really hope you don't go blind, or sting your tongue, or lose your appetite." Everyone else laughed, and Lois glared at each one. "It's not funny!"

Mrs. Kent smiled in appreciation and reached into the box with her left hand, pulling out a cupcake. She looked at it for a moment and then glanced at Lois. Lane offered a hopeful look and Martha took a bite. She chewed and allowed the taste to settle in, and she was amazed. Martha smiled and nodded at Lois.

"Lois, it's good."

Lois, who had been squinting her face in anxiety, loosened up. Her eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really?"

Mrs. Kent smiled in reassurance, and Lois let out a relieved sigh.

"How many tries?" Lana asked.

Lois smirked because she was proud of herself. "I'm down to two."

* * *

Pete and Clark were outside by the tractor. Kent was doing some maintenance while Ross was sitting in the seat of the machine. "So, Clark…" Ross began. "When are you gonna pop the question, man?" There was silence, and Pete knew that stunned silence from Clark Kent. He heard him sigh and Kent got up from the dusty ground to take a spanner from the tool kit.

"I have been thinking about it," Clark revealed, to the surprise of Pete. "For a long time."

Ross was excited. He was grinning. "So…"

Clark looked up into the sky. "I asked a friend for a favour."

Pete frowned as he followed Clark's gaze upwards. "Who?"

Kent smiled mysteriously at Ross. "When he gets back. We'll see."

"Clark, don't do this to me, man. You know how I hate when you leave us hanging like that." Kent smirked and went back to work on the tractor, while Pete sighed and rolled his eyes. He then looked up to the sky and laughed. "What if it takes him five years to come back?"

Clark laughed, but soon grew serious.

He hadn't heard from his friend for months. He hoped The Guardians weren't keeping the man busy.

* * *

**Night**

"This place hasn't changed at all," Lois commented.

"You say that every year, Lois," Chloe reminded Lane from her left.

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?"

"There's a new scoreboard," Pete said and pointed at said board far ahead of him.

"The memories from this place," Lana added. "It's unbelievable how much happened here."

"Yeah, you'd think getting away from it would help you forget," Chloe commented and smirked at Lana.

"Well, I tried, didn't I? But, look who I married." Lana smirked at her husband sitting on her left.

"There is a compliment in there right?" Pete teased.

As if on cue, Clark popped the champagne bottle open and began pouring into the glasses. The gang were sitting in a circle in the middle of the football field of **_Smallville High School_**. The food and drinks were in the centre of the circle. They did this every year on this particular night, on this particular day when Smallville had lost a hero seventeen years ago. After all, he had been part of the group in some ways.

Clark got up from the ground and held his glass with the fingers of both of his hands. "Every year we come here to remember a friend. Every year I run out of things to say. We all may not have been friends with him, but when it came down to it, he was there for us, and we for him. I keep wondering what things would be like if he were still around." Kent looked specifically at Lana, and then at Pete. "If he'd be included in this group of friends that I can't live without, and who have accepted me for what I am."

"I'm sure he would have," Lana said with a sad look in her eye.

Clark smiled. "The more I had gotten to know him then – yeah, I'm sure he would have." The friends smiled in agreement. Lois had been told all about the man who had given his life for the country. She'd also seen pictures. Lane may not have met him, but she respected him for what he had done. Kent then held up his glass to toast the remembrance. "To Whitney Fordman."

They clunk their glasses together and repeated Clark's tribute.

"To Whitney Fordman."

* * *

**A/N**: Whitney. Gone, but not forgotten? This had been biting at me for a while and I finally got it down. I hope you like it. Not much in terms of action happened in this chapter, but some stuff that I hope are interesting for future references. You notice that I do a lot of character stuff more than action. Action is good and all, but I love doing character interactions. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Bruce/Chloe. I'm showing how separated things are at the moment.Remember from 2022, Chloe lives in Gotham, and we're in 2019. :) Things are going along like every day stuff for the gang. 


	46. Temptation

_**Temptation**_

**2019 – Night**

**Smallville High Football Field**

There had been a moment of silence for Whitney but the memories were shared very soon after that. Lana had told a story of Fordman running through the halls of the high school with only his white, very fine-fitting boxer shorts – a prank that had been played on him by his football buddies where they had stolen all his clothes and left nothing else around the Boy's Locker Room.

Even though Whitney had been a little bit embarrassed, and pissed off, after a while he had made a show of strutting around. The girls of the school didn't seem to mind at the time. The guys had laughed, but the teaching staff and the Principal hadn't been impressed. A month's detention had been the sentence, even after Whitney's protests. However, the coach had pulled some strings to get him off the hook due to the star quarterback's need to prepare for an upcoming game.

The events of the previous night were still on Chloe's mind, but her friends and a bundle load of memories to go through were a good distraction for her. Last night had been a doozie: Andrea was connected to Bruce in some way, Bart was The Flash, and Bruce Wayne had merged **_The Gazette_** and **_The Planet_**. However, the experience that eclipsed all had happened under a clichéd night on _his_ balcony. Lois knew and Bart had seen them, which meant that Clark _must've_ known before they had even left the mansion. Chloe was waiting for him to say something along the lines of what Lois had tried to say last night, but it never came. His questions of Bart staying over had been more of the teasing variety, but she knew he was serious about them.

Chloe's cell began to ring and vibrate. Could 'save by the bell' _be_ any more clichéd? The laughter from another joke from Pete was dying down as Chloe fished through her bag for the phone. Holding it in her left hand she looked at the caller ID: UNKNOWN. Her eyebrows shot up. The last time she had received an unknown call had been from Bruce. She offered an apologetic smile to the gang and got up.

"I have to take this," she told them and then shot a look to Clark which meant 'don't eavesdrop'. He replied with an innocent face that made his glasses slide a little bit down his nose, but Chloe reinforced her warning by pointing at him to behave. She turned and began to walk towards the sidelines where the football teams normally sat during a game. She answered the cell halfway, with laughter coming from behind her. "Chloe Sullivan."

"_Hello, Chloe_."

Something in her brain added a 'Guess who?' at the end of the greeting. It was indeed Bruce Wayne. Nevertheless, she smiled and checked her watch. It was ten-thirty. They had been out in the field for almost an hour. "Hello, Bruce. Thought you'd be busy scouring the streets for vermin?"

"_Am I disturbing you_?"

'_Maybe_', was what her brain was telling her to say. Chloe was sitting on the bleachers now. "No. We're just…" She waved her right hand towards the group, as if Bruce could see whom she was indicating. She shook her head in exasperation because of her mistake.

"_I apologise for last night_."

Chloe paused, and blinked a few times. When was the last time he had apologised for anything? As she thought some more a blush slowly crept onto her cheeks. She tried to change the subject, and stuttered in the process.

"I-I-It's all right. I'm used to it. Clark has to disappear in the middle of -"

He cut her off. "_That's not what I meant_."

Well, that was just dandy (!) "Oh."

"_Do you have plans tomorrow_?"

Oh, boy. "You'll have to check with Perry," she joked, but there was some truth behind it.

He actually chuckled. "_Well, he'll be distracted tomorrow_."

"How so?" she quickly asked.

"_Kenny'll be there_."

Chloe smirked when she remembered what Lois had told her last night about Kenny and Perry. Lois had also shared a vision of the two editors hitting the road in a convertible with shades, shorts, shakes, and 60's rock n' roll on the player. There was a story in there somewhere.

"I'm sure he'll let you go for lunch," he continued and brought Chloe back to reality, but she was still silent. She found herself making a face of annoyance when she heard him laugh. "_I'm showing Kenny around _**The Planet**_ tomorrow, and there is a reservation for two at Metropolis's finest restaurant_."

It wouldn't take a genius to see where Bruce was going with this. Chloe smirked. Oh, what the hey… "You booked Perry and Kenny for lunch?"

"_Chloe_…" he sighed.

Chloe laughed. "I get it. You're buttering me up. I can't say no to Metropolis's finest, can I?"

"_I guess not. I'll see you tomorrow, Chloe_."

She hung up and tapped the phone against her chin in reflection. The conversation had felt a bit weird for her, but it was the end result that made her shake her head in annoyance. The anxiety of last night crept back in too. She would be having lunch with Bruce Wayne tomorrow at one of the finest restaurants in Metropolis. The atmosphere of the whole thing made her more uneasy, and a little excited. However, it could be a good place to start to clear up what had happened on his balcony.

Was it even a date?

At that moment, Chloe looked up to her friends in the middle of the field. She just about caught Clark avoiding her eyes while trying to look as if he was not aware of the call from Bruce. She knew it. Chloe glared and began stalking her way towards the group. "Clark Kent, what did I say about eavesdropping!"

She still thought that Clark was extraordinary, but his X-ray and super-hearing powers always appeared to 'innocently' overstep the no-eavesdropping-on-conversations-and-no-x-raying-her-personal-spaces-unless-it-was-absolutley-necessary boundary she had wanted set up.

When she reached them, she stood over Clark and continued the glare. He innocently looked up at her and nervously pushed up his glasses. The act was familiar to everyone, including the flustered voice, "Well, Chloe, I-I don't know what you mean. Eavesdropping is impolite."

Chloe didn't fall for it. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. However, she soon smirked. Seeing Clark in his 'disguise' and 'acting' was amusing and unbearably sweet. "That's not gonna cut it, Kent. Don't play the nerdy, innocent…"

"He stopped when Lois smacked him on the head," Pete interrupted, and they all looked at the chewing Senator. He stared back at them all, but then focused in on the aggravated look from Clark. Happy with himself for 'exposing' Clark, Ross smirked at him, while Lois and Chloe laughed.

"Well, how much _did_ you hear?" Chloe continued while sitting down on the left of Kent.

Clark looked at her sharply. "Long enough to know that it was Bruce Wayne."

"Really?" Lana was very interested.

"Did he say anything about… last night?" Lois carefully asked, glancing uncertainly at Lana and Pete. They, of course, hadn't been there to see what had unfolded.

Clark hadn't taken his eyes off of Chloe yet and it was unsettling. It was as if he was trying to read what she was thinking. She averted from his scrutinizing gaze and reached for something from the picnic basket.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait…" Pete broke Chloe away from her thoughts. Ross was digging through the basket and the bags. He looked up and had such a delightful, hurt puppy expression on his face. With his mouth open in bewilderment, his bottom lip was also shaking while he questioned each person sitting around him with a look. "I just realised something – where are the nachos?"

Confused looks were exchanged but Chloe, Lois, Clark and Pete's gazes soon fell on Lana, who hadn't said much for a while. Mrs. Lang-Ross stared at them in innocence – which appeared to be false - while she sucked up her beverage through the straw of her cup, slurping sound included.

* * *

**The Next Day – The Daily Planet**

Well, it was fifteen more agonizing minutes until lunchtime. The clock moved so slowly. Clark was sitting behind his desk and Lois was reading an article from **_The Gazette _**while sitting on his desk. Chloe looked at her watch yet again and sighed. Perry had already been informed about Kenny and Bruce's visit and the editor was excited. He had all of his finest stuff ready and waiting: his finest drink, the Elvis pictures were cleaned, and his office was spotless and looked comfy. Kenny and Perry had really hit it off.

Speaking of Perry, the editor exited his office and stood next to Chloe's desk. He surveyed his newsroom with a satisfied smile. "We ready?" he asked.

"I'm surprised they didn't use toothbrushes, the poor souls," Lois said without looking up. She quickly realised what she had said and nervously glanced at Perry. Chloe tried to suppress a laugh. "Did I say that out loud?" Perry seemed to ignore her and pushed his hands in his pockets. He was still smiling. The man was in a really good mood. Lane got her cousin's attention and mouthed: "Road movie."

Chloe smirked and quickly glanced at Perry's long trousers. She could see it. However, the chime of the elevator soon got the attention of many. The doors opened and Kenneth Jack slowly walked out. Dressed in a dark-coloured business suite and complimented with a black coat, the editor of **_The Gotham Gazette_** placed his hands on the railing in front of him and surveyed the newsroom.

Then, a similarly dressed Bruce Wayne emerged from behind Kenny. Chloe sighed, because her heart dang well skipped a beat. She cursed mentally and also cursed the man for always looking so good. Bruce and Kenny exchanged words and Jack nodded and smiled, as if agreeing with something Wayne had just said.

They made their way down the left staircase into the newsroom and headed towards Perry. Kenny continued to look around while a smiling Bruce walked behind him. The two editors finally met and shook hands.

"Welcome to **_The Daily Planet_**, Ken," Perry said.

Kenny smiled and continued to survey the newsroom. Chloe tried her best to listen when Bruce passed Lois and Clark.

"Lois!" Bruce greeted. He kissed her on the right cheek. "Always great to see you."

Lane flirtatiously smiled at him. "Likewise."

Wayne smiled at Clark and began walking towards Chloe's desk. The blonde reporter noticed Lois smirking at Clark, and Kent rolled his eyes in annoyance. Like any person in a relationship, he wasn't a huge fan of Lois' flirting with Bruce. She then saw Clark hold up a piece of paper with black writing.

'**Now who's eavesdropping?**' it said, and Chloe resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"I see why Shreck wanted to outdo **_The Planet_**," Kenny commented. He was referring to the previous corrupted owner of _**The Gazette, **_who Batman had busted and left outside of James Gordon's office window.

"I'll have to see your newsroom some time," Perry replied. He then guided Kenny into his office, leaving Chloe alone with Bruce.

The billionaire leaned against her desk with his palms crossed in front him and smiled at her. An awkward moment passed where the two merely looked at each other and smiled. "Well, if it isn't our beloved owner?" Chloe cajoled with a smirk.

He was still smiling. "Ready?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "You _do_ realise you suckered me into lunch by offering me a seat at the always booked **_The Plaza_**?" Bruce didn't say anything, but he was still insufferably smiling. He looked away towards Perry's office; Kenny and Perry were sharing a drink. "So!" Chloe continued in order to get the billionaire's attention. She then pulled out two white takeaway bags - with the fancy **_Welshy's_** logo on them - from under her desk. He frowned when she took out two soda cans. Chloe looked up at him and smiled, loving the confused expression of his face.

"Chloe…?"

"This, boss, _this_…" She then did the Vanna White hand gestures to describe the bags and sodas before them. "… is our lunch." Chloe smirked in the direction of her cousin as Lois gave her a thumps up. As if adding insult to injury, she asked Bruce: "You've had burgers and fries, right? If you want we could go across the street where my good friend Davina would be more than happy to get you something else."

"What about the reservation?" he asked her with a straight face.

"Hmm, maybe next time."

Whatever revenge she thought she had went out the window and slammed into the street when he nodded and smiled at her. "Then the answer is: yes, I've had burgers and fries before," Bruce said.

It was her turn to frown, and she became interested in his admission. "When?"

"Oh, that's a long story." He then looked around the area. "We're having lunch here? I thought we could go somewhere else."

Part of her wanted the 'somewhere else' to be private where no one could see them, and another part wanted the place to be crowded with witnesses so that nothing weird could happen.

"The roof?" she blurted out. Well, guess which part won out in the end (!)

Bruce smiled and gestured to the elevator. "After you."

With his right hand on the small of her back, Bruce guided Chloe towards the elevator. On the way, she had exchanged looks with her cousin. Lois had titled her head to ask what had happened to 'the plan'. Chloe had merely shrugged her shoulders. The elevator doors closed behind Bruce and Chloe. Lois turned and looked at Clark.

"Go eavesdrop!" she whispered to him.

Kent was confused. He frowned. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't – he wouldn't…"I can't. Chloe…"

She sighed in impatience. "Just go. You _can_ listen and not say anything, right?"

"I can do it by sitting here! But, like you, she has a knack for knowing it."

A moment of silence briefly passed between them before Lois narrowed her eyes and leaned forward towards him in a threatening manner. This couldn't be good. "Might I remind you that your couch is gathering dust. Maybe someone might be sleeping on it pretty soon."

Clark glared at her. "You can't do that!" he hissed. "It's my apartment, and you can't use…" He stopped when she arched a daring right eyebrow. She did it to him back in Smallville all those years ago, and now history could repeat itself. Kent grumbled to himself and then headed for the staircase, leaving behind a smirking Lois Lane.

Lois loved it when she got to him.

* * *

**The Roof**

Bruce and a brave Chloe were sitting on the barriers with their backs facing the city. She watched the man – a man who had been brought up to be proper - as he took a bite out of the bacon cheeseburger. She smiled and shook her head in amazement. He continued to chomp politely on the piece and then gave her a sideways glance. Bruce showed his interest in her observing him by titling his head to the left and smiling. He then swallowed.

"What?" he asked.

Chloe didn't give him a quick answer, preferring to observe more the peculiar scene of Bruce Wayne eating a burger. However, she was still smiling. "Where did you eat a burger and fries? You actually seem to be enjoying it."

He smirked and took out a few fries from his bag. "You don't want to know. Besides, I've had worse."

"You know, that's not going to make me let it slide."

Bruce smirked at her. "I know."

He then glanced behind him and looked down, as if he wanted to see the streets. Bruce took another bite of the burger and then returned his attention back to Chloe sitting on his right. She had followed his movements with curious eyes. She too, very carefully however, looked down at the streets to see what could have suddenly grabbed his attention. She didn't see anything unusual.

"Tell me Chloe…" he began with a smirk. The smirk made her dread the question that he was about to ask. "have you ever had a rat burger?"

Chloe stopped chewing and her mouth hug open. She was sure that if she were looking into a mirror she would have seen a pale face. She looked at her burger with the same stunned look on her face. Suddenly, a cheeseburger didn't seem desirable. "Have you?" she asked in horror with the mashed food still in her mouth.

He appeared to be thinking about for a moment, and then looked ahead. "Maybe." He then looked at her again. He shrugged his shoulders, and was smirking. "I'm not sure. It could've been."

She felt like smacking him. Chloe glared at him. "You -" She stopped when she remembered that she had food in her mouth. Chloe took it out with a tissue and continued her tirade. "You just ruined my appetite!"

"Tasted a lot like beef though," he continued with his eyes looking up as he tried to remember the incident. Chloe made a sound of disgust and threw her bag on the roof floor, not realising that she was actually littering in front of the owner of **_The Daily Planet_**. She directed a sigh of exasperation at him. However, the smiling Bruce soon changed into a semi-serious one. "When you're starving anything looks desirable. It doesn't matter if it's a rat, dog, horse…"

"Please tell me you didn't eat one!"

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure I haven't."

Chloe looked at him sceptically. "You didn't seem so sure about the rat."

"It was the starving slums. Scraps, including bread almost turning, were very common. You realise that stealing is the only way to help you survive."

Chloe paused. She only just realised that he had been loosely referring to himself. Her imaginative mind brought up a scene of a helpless Bruce roaming the streets of some dank insignificant corner of a city while hastily looking through bins and dumpsters for food. It was an upsetting scene. She also wondered why they were talking about starvation and rat burgers. It appeared that what happened two night's ago between them was very far from his mind.

It was dang well making her annoyed. However, she didn't show it.

"Okay, why are we talking about this depressing topic?" she said to him and acknowledged where the conversation had ended up.

Bruce stayed silent and looked ahead; he didn't even have a proper reaction to her question. She sighed and did just the same. Still, it wasn't a tense silence.

"How well do you know Bart Allen?" Bruce suddenly asked.

It made her immediately turn her head to look at him, and he soon glanced at her. The question wasn't totally unexpected, given what had happened two night's ago. Bart had 'broken' into Batman's hideout; of course, the man himself would be curious and most likely pissed. However, Bruce appeared to be quite the opposite of 'pissed'. He was serious, though.

She decided to be honest.

"Well, Clark and I met him when we were in high school – 2004 to be exact." She then smiled. "He was this charming, brash kid. I guess some of that is still there. He asked me out, but I turned him down."

"Why?" Wayne sounded very curious.

Chloe smirked. "My reasons are my own to keep." He smiled and nodded. "If it makes you feel better, I only found out about his powers when he ran after you and Andrea."

Bruce looked ahead again. "He has a connection to Andrea. They appear to know each other quite well."

That surprised Chloe. She had gotten a weird vibe from Bart and Andrea when they had met at Bruce's party, but she thought it had just been two people hitting it off, like when she had met Bart back in '04. Another thing that caught Chloe's attention was that Bruce was discussing a matter like this with her. Normally, according to Clark and her own experiences with Bruce's 'other' side, he most likely wouldn't have. She could say that he was trying to get information out of her. In a weird way, that had been their deal, hadn't it?

"Are we talking a connection like you and Andrea?" she dared to ask.

He stayed silent in contemplation. However, it didn't take him long to answer her. "Maybe."

"What _exactly_ is your connection to Andrea?" There was another daring question she had just asked. The question itself was along the lines of what she had asked two night's ago, and that had led to… well…

He took a moment to reply, but he didn't look at her. "You could say that two similar souls met along the way while they journeyed through the disorder to define themselves."

As poetic as that had sounded, Chloe couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. What if the 'someone' Andrea had met during her travels had been Bruce all along? It seemed like the answer was obvious now. Rojas had also said that something had almost happened between them. How far was 'almost'? Chloe was going to find out, but she was having problems in getting the question out for some reason.

"So…umm… have you… and Andrea…. ever…?"

His eyebrows rose just slightly. It looked like he understood what she was trying to imply. What threw her off, however, was when he smiled after the fact.

"Jealous?" he challenged.

She found herself staring at him in mild shock. Was he kidding? "Are you kidding? Me? Jealous of Andrea?" She then shook her head in disapproval. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no." She got off the wall and began pacing in front of him; not even taking a moment to look _at_ him. She was trying to be resolute. "You've got it all wrong. Besides, why would you think…?"

While Chloe continued to fail at showing her jealousy, she didn't see Bruce quickly glance over the wall and smirk before looking back at her.

Chloe soon stopped in front of Bruce, but she didn't turn around to face. It was no use. What she had just done only showed that she was indeed jealous. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Chloe?" Bruce was urging her to answer.

She sighed again, but chose not to turn to look at him. This could go on forever if she didn't just admit it. "Fine! I'm jealous. Ya happy?" The silence from him was excruciatingly painful. She winced as she waited for his answer, but the silence continued for an unbearable moment longer.

"You don't have to be," he replied.

She froze, but her heart began to beat faster. She had already been uneasy from being caught jealous… He said what? Chloe slowly turned around to face him. "What?" she carefully asked.

Bruce watched her for moment before he got up. He then slowly approached her until he was way into her personal space so that she had to look up at him. "I said you don't have to."

The low voice he had spoken in was doing things to her that she couldn't discuss with anyone else. They continued to stand as they were and gazed into each other's eyes. They both were challenging each other to make the first move, and it was killing Chloe in particular. However, they both seemed to have decided together when they simultaneously began decreasing the little gap between themselves. Chloe closed her eyes in anticipation and their lips were barely touching when suddenly the sound of the roof door opened.

The voice of Perry White boomed out, "You have the best view of the city from here, Ken!" Under the circumstances, Chloe reacted quickly. She moved away from Bruce and then picked up her burger bag to take out some fries to chew on. Bruce was also quick to change his demeanour, opting to sit back casually on the wall.

Fortunately, Perry hadn't looked in their direction when he had come out of the stairway. When Kenny came into view, White turned and saw Bruce and Chloe. "Oh, I was wondering where you two went," he said with a smile.

"We're just finishing up on lunch," Bruce said. He then smiled at Chloe. "Chloe treated me."

Kenny and Perry looked at her. She tried her best to hide the flush in her cheeks and managed a nervous laugh and smile. "I owed him one," she said.

"Have you checked your e-mails recently, Miss Sullivan?" Kenny asked. He was smiling as if he knew something that she didn't.

Chloe frowned. "Not in the past hour or so." The editor of **_The Gazette_** seemed disappointed. Chloe quickly looked at her watch to avoid his face and then clasped her hands together. She smiled at the men. "Well, seems that my lunchtime is over. If you'll excuse me, I have… something… to finish." Chloe chanced a look at Bruce – he was smiling at her - before heading straight for the door.

After she left, Kenny and Perry looked to Bruce for an answer to Chloe's weird behaviour. The boss of the two merely shrugged his shoulders as a reply. He then glanced over the edge and smirked for probably the third time. It appeared that he knew something Chloe and the two editors knew nothing about.

* * *

Hidden in an alcove a few metres below the edge of the roof of **_The Daily Planet_**, Superman rolled his eyes and shook his head in frustration. He had heard and seen everything, including the smirk on Bruce's face. Questions about Andrea and Bruce had been loosely answered, but it still warranted more investigation. Superman only wanted to protect Chloe from getting hurt, but she and Bruce were getting closer and closer and it seemed like there was nothing he could do about it. Something almost had happened again between them. 

Superman sighed and then floated back down to the window from which he had emerged.

Lois was going to love this.

* * *

**A/N**: First off, huge hugs for my beta. She's my champion in this story. Now, you can all pelt me with fruits and veggies. Again I apologise for the late update. Even if it takes me a while, the story _will _continue. And hey, this story has been running a year. Oye. Lol! Anyway, I thought people would have gotten my Justice League members references in the previous chapter. Two clues: The Guardians and a chick who knows magic. Or, in other words, Green Lantern and Zatanna. I suck at subtle. Thanks as always to the readers and reviewers. 

Oh one more thing - just a little bit of insight into the story, and this is a bit weird - guess how this story was named? I was listening to The Smashing Pumpkins **_Adore_** album. Does any of the lyrics from Ava Adore, Perfect and Crestfallen fit anywhere in this? Lol! I might be talking crazy talk.


	47. Allusions of Change

**_Allusions of Change_**

**2019 – The Daily Planet**

As soon as Clark returned from the roof and slumped into his chair, Lois began with the requisite question. "What happened?" He sighed and looked at her for a moment, and Lois urged him with a look. He was silent for a little while longer and she immediately knew the reason for it. Lane crossed her arms and sighed as she looked in the direction of the elevator. It was as though she could sense that someone was going to exit from there very soon.

Lois looked at Clark again. He was propping his face with his right fist and was in deep thought. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Lois began clicking the fingers of her right hand close to his eyes and by his ears to get his attention. He quickly looked up at her but didn't change his contemplative form. She opened up her arms as a hint to encourage him to speak. "And?" she added.

A moment afterwards, Clark moved and finally made an effort to say something. However, before his voice could be heard, the chime of the elevator sounded and distracted them. The sound was a regular occurrence while the newsroom was in operation, but at this particular instance they wanted to see who would exit. The doors opened and sure enough their instincts were proven correct. A calm Chloe exited the elevator and headed towards them; her desk was most likely her destination.

Lois smirked at her cousin. "Good lunch?" she asked.

Chloe grinned. "Oh yeah! Should've taken my camera." Sullivan continued walking but before she passed Clark's desk, she narrowed her eyes at him in an accusing manner. Kent frowned and asked Chloe about her scrutiny by raising his shoulders slightly. She replied him by smirking mysteriously, and she appeared to be pleased about something. Chloe then sat at her desk and began typing on the keyboard.

"He actually ate the burger and fries?" Lois asked. Chloe didn't take her eyes off of the monitor when she laughed and nodded. Lane smirked in amazement. Chloe was right – an image of Bruce Wayne eating a burger would be priceless. She then turned back to Clark and shook her head in annoyance at the confusion on his face. Lois reached forward and smacked him on the head. "No wonder we always know," she hissed. "You look like you were just caught trying to tiptoe away after stealing cookies."

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" Clark asked, ignoring everything else and getting straight to the point. He then fixed his glasses.

Lois replied a resolute, "Yes!" She then crossed her arms again and sighed. "But I learned a long time ago to let Chloe do her own thing. She knows what she's doing." Lois then narrowed her eyes. "Something you always say you've learned, and yet here we are." Clark rolled his eyes as a reply.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" The sudden outburst from Chloe made Lois and Clark stare at her in curiosity. The blonde reporter was staring wide-eyed at the monitor with her jaw hanging open in astonishment.

"What?" Lois asked and walked quickly towards Chloe's desk. However, Clark didn't move. She rounded the desk to stand behind Chloe but was greeted by the large logo of the paper on the screen. Chloe must've closed whatever had caused her outburst. Frowning, she leaned forward and watched Chloe from her cousin's left side. "You okay? Ghosts in the machine again?"

Just then Perry, Kenny, and Bruce passed in front of Chloe's desk, and this made the two reporters look up to them. They followed them with their eyes as the billionaire and the two editors headed for Perry's office. Chloe's sudden action made Lois quickly move back when the blonde reporter bolted up from her chair.

"Mister Jack!" Chloe called and headed straight for the editor.

Lois and Clark shared a confused look with each other.

Jack turned around and greeted Chloe with a pleasant smile. "Please, Kenny."

Chloe smiled and dipped her head just slightly to acknowledge him. "Kenny. I don't know what to say." Kenny's smile grew, she noticed. Quickly glancing at Bruce she saw the lips-pressed smirk on his face that made her want to roll her eyes. However, she resisted it.

If Chloe had looked at Perry White, she would have seen one confused editor. Perry was looking between his reporter and Kenny to try to get some idea about what was being discussed. He looked to the owner of the paper, but the man merely shrugged his shoulders and continued smiling.

What in the Sam Hill was going on?

"Say you'll think about it?" Jack offered and gave her a hopeful look.

Chloe found herself smiling. "I can't guarantee you a yes."

"Ah, but you haven't said a straight no."

Perry interrupted. "You know what - I hate not knowing everything that goes on in my newsroom."

Jack looked at White and offered an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Perry. It was just an informal email."

An interested and innocently-looking Lois suddenly appeared on the right of Chloe. Clark was listening from his chair.

"Mister Jack -" Chloe stopped when Kenny gave her a persuasive look. She smiled and corrected herself. "Kenny -" Jack returned the smile and nodded to acknowledge the change to informality. "- asked me if I would consider transferring to **_The Gotham Gazette_**."

The group went silent; the noise from the busy newsroom was overwhelming. Lois quickly glanced at Clark to gauge his reaction. He was staring at them and his mouth was open enough for a single fly to enter.

"Now, hold on," Perry said to Kenny in his authoritative tone; he looked composed, however. "I know we're partners and all that, but my staff is exclusive to **_The Daily Planet_**. And that includes my reporters."

Jack nodded at White. "I understand, Perry." He looked at Chloe again. "I was curious." Jack then returned his gaze to Perry. "Some of my employees – including some of my reporters - have shown their interest in transferring to **_The Planet_**."

White's face went blank. However, the interested-grin of Perry White soon appeared on the editor's lips. "Really?"

"I wouldn't imagine any reporter leaving Gotham when that city is ripe with stories," Chloe said and quickly glanced at Bruce before looking at Kenny again. Her comment gained a scolding look from Perry, which no one - other than Lois and Clark - had seen.

Jack chuckled. "You'd be surprised, Miss Sullivan, how many people want to leave. Some would like to escape the city. Some would prefer to actually report on something they can see with their own eyes, other than some myth."

"The myths are very interesting," Chloe replied with a smirk and Jack returned it. She didn't see the smirk on Bruce Wayne's lips this time. She wasn't even thinking if she had insulted Clark on any level. They were talking about Superman and Batman after all.

"For some," Kenny finished.

An uneasy silence settled in, but Kenny was quick to break it. He turned to Bruce. "Well, I don't want to be late, Bruce. I've got a paper to run after all. As much as I trust Gerald..."

Wayne chuckled. "I understand, Kenny."

Perry and Kenny shook hands and with one last look around the newsroom, Jack headed towards the elevator. Perry returned to his office, while Chloe stopped Bruce.

"You!" she said to get his attention. Wayne turned back to her and was the epitome of confusion and innocence, or so it seemed. "You knew about this, didn't you?" she asked with scornful eyes.

"I have no idea what you mean, Chloe," he replied.

She narrowed her eyes and humoured him with a smirk and a nod. "Get!" she ordered like Perry White.

Bruce smiled and headed towards the elevator, but not before having the last word with Clark Kent. "Close your mouth, Mister Kent," he said in a low voice that he knew Kent would hear. "It's rude."

Kent did indeed close his mouth but it was mainly so that he could add to the glare he was currently giving Bruce. When the elevator closed behind Kenny and Bruce, Lois approached Chloe, and Clark got up from his chair to head towards her.

"I don't want to hear it!" Chloe told them, lifting up her arms to stop them from approaching her. Lois sighed and returned to her desk. Before Clark could even clear his desk, he spun around and sat down in his chair again. Chloe sighed and then sat her desk again.

Suddenly, Perry emerged from his office and glared in the direction of Chloe. "You're not going and that's final!" He then went back into his office and slammed the door, leaving behind many people in the newsroom staring at Chloe in confusion.

Sullivan then softly banged her head on her desk.

Lois, despite everything that had happened, couldn't help but laugh. Clark glared at her for her audacity, even if she was trying her best to stifle it. The next thing Lois knew a huge, white, crumpled projectile smacked her on the face.

Its origin: Chloe Sullivan.

* * *

**A Cold Night in Metropolis**

He almost didn't see him but not for the brief flash of light which caught his attention and revealed the figure hiding in the dark. Superman descended from the sky and landed on the roof of the building. "You know, I could put restrictions on my city too," he said to the dark figure.

"You could," was the growling reply. "But, you wouldn't."

Superman crossed his arms and approached Batman. The Dark Knight was crouching on the edge and was looking through his binoculars. The building was situated in such a place that it was actually dark on the roof. It was an oddity for Metropolis, where everything was brightly lit.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't?" Superman asked, but he didn't get a reply from Batman. He shook his head and smirked. "I figured you'd have another reason for being in Metropolis." Batman still didn't answer. "It also makes me wonder who's watching _your_ city."

A moment passed.

"I called in a favour," Batman finally answered.

"Really?" Who could be guarding Gotham? Who would Bruce even allow to guard the city? "I feel sorry for the person," Superman said to himself. With Batman continuing to be irritable, Superman continued to talk. "So, who are we looking out for?"

"_His_ friends."

Superman frowned and looked to where Batman was scanning – a dark alleyway below. He used his x-ray power to see which revealed one skeleton smoking a cigarette. "They always choose the dark," he found himself saying. When Superman realized what he had said, he looked at Batman to see if the man had heard it. Batman didn't give any indication. It may have sounded as though he was saying that Batman was a criminal. Maybe he was thinking too much of it.

"Well, as long as we're waiting…" Superman continued. "That was quite the move Kenny pulled today. I didn't even know that people wanted to transfer here. Did you know?"

"Kenneth Jack wants to work with Chloe. He's an admirer of her work. He isn't going to force her if that's what has you worried."

Superman was taken aback. "Really?"

Suddenly, Superman heard a familiar sound. This could be interesting.

"Dude!" It was Flash - a very _loud_ Flash "You're not gonna believe this! There's this guy -" Whatever The Scarlet Speedster was about to say was held back indefinitely when Flash saw Superman's company move into the little light and look at him. Batman rose from his position and stared at Flash. "This is _so_ not my night."

Then, Batman began walking threateningly towards Flash, which made The Wizard of Whiz back away. The Dark Knight didn't let up and soon Flash's back was against a wall and he was staring up at the frightening figure.

"Easy now," Superman cautioned.

Flash laughed nervously. "Yeah, listen to the Big Guy. He can crush you, you know." He looked pass Batman to gather some assurance from Superman. However, he saw his friend shaking his head at him, signaling that the situation had worsened. Flash continued to smile nervously at Batman. "Have you met Aquaman? Cyborg? Wonder Woman? Green Lantern seems to avoid me. Green Arrow? You wouldn't happen to be a fruit bat, would you?" He quickly glanced again at Superman.

The Man of Steel's left hand was on his forehead as he shook his head at Flash's poor attempt to speak to Batman.

"I can't believe you're _face-palming_ and not helping me out here!" Flash protested. He looked at Batman again. "Look, I'm sorry, all right? My feet tend to go before my brain."

"Not to mention your mouth," Superman said to himself, and then was distracted by the sound of an approaching van. He looked back at the hotspot and smiled. "Cigarette Smoking Man's friends have just arrived." Batman suddenly appeared next to him and scanned the area. Superman quickly glanced back at Flash and saw that the man in red was still up against the wall in anxiety. He found himself laughing at the sight and turned back.

"He's laughing. I can't believe he's laughing," Flash protested.

"Are they from Gotham?" Superman asked Batman.

"Most of them. The last of MaxV's contacts in Metropolis."

"Right! Here's the plan: I lead, you follow." Batman didn't reply. Instead, as if not hearing Superman's instructions, he jumped off the edge and glided to the building next to the alley. Superman sighed. "Of course." He then turned back to Flash. "Stay here."

Flash began his protest. "But -"

"It's for your own good." Superman punctuated every word to get the point across.

"But, I'm bored! Nothing's happening in my city and Trickster only just stopped annoying me for the night!"

Superman rolled his eyes and flew up into the sky in order to watch over Batman. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

Meanwhile, a dejected Flash sat on the edge of the building and waited for the action.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks be to all who have been reading and reviewing. Now, this chapter I'm not sure about that much. It came out of nowhere, especially the latter parts with Flash and the two, and it isn't beta'd. My beta is very, _very_ busy and I didn't have the heart to disturb her. Even if she had some free time I would prefer that she use that time to relax. Huge hugs to her. So, you know what that means – all crazy grammar and crappy stuff is all my fault. Lol! I was also stuck for the title and that's the best I could come up with. 


	48. Action and Reaction

_**Action and Reaction**_

**2019 - A Cold Night In Metropolis**

Chloe tied her warm robe firmly around herself before answering the doorbell and persistent knocking. Whoever he or she was, they had disturbed her very nice and relaxing hot shower. Feeling rather aggravated she glared through the peephole, and then frowned when she saw her cousin through it. She then unlocked the door and opened it. Lois smiled at Chloe and entered the apartment, walking straight past her without waiting for an invitation. The blonde cousin watched Lois as she stood in the living room area with a shopping bag, and slowly closed the door while shooting daggers at her.

Lois took out a huge bag of popcorn and smirked at Chloe while she showed to her. She then pulled out a large bottle of cola and placed it on the coffee table. Two DVD cases were next and the bag seemed to be empty. Lane then began tossing the bag of popcorn from her left hand to the right and then back again, all the while still smiling at Chloe.

Sullivan crossed her arms in annoyance. "What's the occasion?"

Lane stopped tossing the bag and raised her eyebrows. She appeared to be offended. "Do I _need_ an occasion?"

Chloe tapped her fingers on her elbows and pondered the question. She made sure that the 'uncomfortable silence' had set in to pester her cousin. When she saw Lois narrow her eyes in a challenge, Chloe smiled. "No, you don't."

Lane nodded in agreement. "Thought so." She then tossed the bag to Chloe. "Make yourself useful."

Chloe clumsily caught the bag, and glared at her cousin, while Lois then headed into the kitchen. Leave it to Lane to come to somebody's place and boss them round.

* * *

His elbows were on his knees as he slumped forward. His legs were dangling over the edge. His hands were holding up his face. His bottom lip was pushing out like an irritated Tom from **_Tom & Jerry_**. He was bored out of his skull. Staying still was for sleeping. The Flash actually had started singing to pass the time, but he was singing as though he couldn't be bothered. 

"_TAR-ZAN!  
Was swingin' on a rubber band  
Crashed into a frying pan  
Now Tarzan has a TAN!"_

* * *

The driver's door of the dark van opened, and a tall burly man exited. He slammed the door and then began lighting a cigar. He savoured it and then looked for his pal in the shadows; a hoarse voice due to constant coughing emanated from ahead. "Did you get it?" His pal, who smoked three packets a day, came out of the shadows to reveal himself, though all he could see were patches of a grey coat. It was _that_ dark. The burly man, named Chuck, placed the cigar in the right corner of his mouth and then banged on the side of the van. 

The back doors opened up and four men dressed in dark clothing jumped out in turn. Chuck casually walked to the back and looked inside. He soon found what he was looking for and grabbed two large cases – one in his each hand. They were among six cases, and he left the rest for the four men to pick up. Chuck, who appeared to be not affected by the heaviness of the cases, placed them down in from his pal.

He puffed on his cigar and patted the man on the head. "We got it, Harry," he replied in his own gravely voice.

Harry was satisfied. "Fantastic. Did you encounter any resistance?"

Chuck smirked darkly, and used his teeth to play with the cigar in his mouth. "What resistance?" The visible left side of Harry's mouth curled upwards in a smirk.

"Hey, where's Lar?"

Chuck and Harry looked in the direction of Bel. They could barely make out three men standing next to the van – Bel, Costas, and Elias. However, Lar was not there. They scanned the surroundings with confused faces.

"We still got four cases here," Costas said in his geeky voice. Though he carried a gun, he always said that he was a lover, not a fighter. "So, he didn't do a runner on us."

Bel and Elias, the muscle, began a search. Chuck turned back to Harry and smirked. "Lar was always a wimp."

* * *

"_JA-ANE!  
Was flying in an aero-plane  
Crashed into a freeway lane  
Now Jane has a pain! ...and now Tarzan has a TAN!"_

* * *

Chuck was stomping through the area in search of Lar. 

"Can't find him, Boss," Elias said to Harry.

"Can't find Costas either," Bel said, which made everyone stop and stare at him.

"What d'you mean you can't find Costas?" Chuck barked and stalked towards Bel.

"I mean – he just disappeared, Boss."

Chuck stared threateningly at Elias while everyone else stayed silent in contemplation. Men were disappearing. They weren't in Gotham. People vanish in that city all the time. However, the scenario was familiar to Harry.

"He's here," he said to the remaining group.

Chuck turned back to his pal. "Who?"

"You know who."

The burly man scanned the area, before settling his intense gaze back on Elias. "Get the cases back in the van."

Elias nodded and looked in the direction where he had seen Bel. He became agitated when he didn't see his counterpart. Chuck was angered when he realised that Elias wasn't moving. "Elias!" he barked.

"Bel's gone," Harry said.

Chuck scanned for Bel and realised that it was true. He turned back and glared at Harry. "Will you stop giving me bad news and get in the van!" he shouted angrily at him. His pal quickly took action.

* * *

"_SHA-AMU!  
Was swimming in the ocean blue  
Crashed into a big canoe  
Now Shamu's gonna sue! ...Now Jane has a pain... and now Tarzan has a TAN!"_

* * *

The walls appeared to be closing in on the remaining three. The night had seemed to get colder than it had already been. There were whispers all around, and there was the feeling of something preying on them from the shadows. Chuck pulled out the shotgun from his coat and took aim - anywhere, everywhere. He could sense the restlessness from his company, but he was unnerved and focused. Chuck looked to Elias for support but did a double take when he saw that the thug wasn't where he was supposed to be. 

"Start up the engine!" Chuck shouted to Harry. "Get the cases to safety."

"But -"

Whatever protests Harry was about to make was cut short by a pissed off Chuck. "Get your ass out of here! Now!" Harry quickly drove off, leaving Chuck to attempt to do what every criminal had tried to do, and failed: Kill the Bat.

* * *

"You're not serious. Tell me you're not serious," Chloe implored Lois. The brunette cousin smirked from the blonde's left. Chloe had made herself presentable and had changed into a jumper and jogging bottoms. She hadn't bothered to completely dry her hair. 

"I'm as serious as Henry Kissinger, cousin" Lois replied.

Chloe held up the two DVD rentals. "**_Starman_** and **_E.T_**.?

Lane appeared to be offended. "Yeah? What's wrong with them?"

Sullivan frowned. "Nothing. I just expected something else."

"We're watching **_Starman_** so we – well, _I_ – can talk about how they got that alien/human woman love thing so wrong."

Chloe looked at Lois as though her cousin were crazy. She had never seen the movie. "And **_E.T._**?"

Lane smirked, and seemed to be close to laughing. "Imagine Clark's head on E.T.'s body." She raised her right index finger and mimicked a scene from the movie. "Kal-El phone hoooome."

Chloe broke into a fit of giggles.

* * *

A _serious_ Superman continued to focus on the scene below him from high above. Batman had been doing what he did best, but the grey van was on its way to turning a corner out of the area. He was about to descend to stop it when a loud crash and an alarm bell caught his attention. He looked behind him in the direction of where it came from, and then turned back to the quick moving van below. He knew immediately that Flash could take care of the van, and that Batman was already on his way to finishing off the remaining thug in the alley, so he decided to leave for the crash.

* * *

Flash became excited when he saw the van passing below. However, as soon as he was about to act, the back tires blew and the van began to swerve uncontrollably on the street. It soon came to an abrupt stop when it collided into a large lamppost. Then, a figure came out from nowhere, took the driver to safety, and then disappeared. Flash rushed to the scene and immediately checked on the driver – he was alive. The man had been tied to the severely dented lamppost. 

"_CHEE-EE-TAH!  
Was dancin' down the street-a  
Crashed into a cheese truck  
Now Cheetah is Velveeta! ...now Shamu's gonna sue... now Jane has a pain... and now Tarzan has a TAN!"_

He had talked the lyrics instead. Flash then checked on the blown tires and found a single green-coloured arrow lodged in the now deflated back left tire. He smirked, because he recognized it. He plucked it out and now saw a note wrapped around the arrow – close to the head. Frowning, he pulled on the string to break it and opened the white note. The Wizard of Whiz grew even more confused when he read it:

**SEE YOU SOON**

* * *

Superman arrived at the scene, where he saw a garbage truck that had been crashed in the reception of the **_Metropolis City Bank_**. The truck then began to reverse and he quickly rushed behind it. He gripped the bumper – crushing it a little in the process – and effectively stopped the massive vehicle from moving back. 

"What the hell's going on?" a man shouted in irritation. It was probably the driver.

"We're not moving!" another man said.

"Of course we're not moving, Einstein! Get out and check!"

Before they could act, Superman dropped the truck and rushed to the driver's seat. He pulled the door open and threw it behind him. The men stared in shock at amazement, and that would all the time he needed. Superman punched the driver, using just enough strength to knock him out.

"Screw this!" the passenger said, before rushing out of the truck to run away.

The Man of Steel sped towards him and stood in the way. The passenger collided into him and immediately fell onto ground. With crossed arms and looking immensely powerful, Superman remarked, "Going somewhere?" He then smiled when the passenger realized that sirens were approaching them from the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe and Lois were giggling at the alien in **_E.T_**., after preferring to watch that movie first.

* * *

Chuck cautiously scanned his surroundings, and everywhere his eyes went his shotgun followed. He was growing tired with the wait. "Why don't you just come out and face me, you coward rat!" He heard a metallic sound from behind and immediately turned around, gun ready to fire. However, there was nothing – only darkness. Chuck then began walking slowly towards the origination of the sound, while continuing to scan around him. He heard the sound again and quickly fired; the resulting boom from the gun echoed, and was hard for the ear. 

He stopped and waited. A dead silence swiftly descended on the alley that Chuck could only hear his own heavy breathing. There was a sudden creak to the left and he turned to it. Before he could even fire, a flapping sound came from his right and he hastily fired in that direction. Silence swept in again after chaos and Chuck glanced ahead, because he thought he saw something move in the shadows. He carefully walked forward.

Suddenly, a large metallic object collided with Chuck's face and he fell quickly onto his back. It sounded, and felt, like a trash can. He didn't let the pain get to him and flipped himself up. The thug then began rapidly firing in every direction possible, thinking that he would get his tormentor anywhere on the body. However he soon ran out of bullets, and realized that he would have to reload. That could be his undoing. "All right!" Chuck shouted into the surrounding darkness and threw the shotgun on the ground. "Come and get me!"

All he heard was his breathing again.

* * *

With the arrow lying on his left, Flash pushed a few buttons on the lighting ear piece on his right ear. It was his phone. He waited patiently until the person answered. When he heard the sound of someone answering, he broke into a grin. "_Not now, sweetcheeks_," the woman replied. "_I'm busy_." She then hung up. The Sultan of Zoom's face quickly changed into a frown. He stuck his tongue out to no one before happily singing: 

"_BA-ATMAN!  
Was eating pasta from a can  
Crashed into a moving van  
Now Batman needs a catscan!"_

* * *

Chuck continued to stare into darkness as he awaited the arrival of his opponent. That would soon come, because someone got the drop on him – literally. He was hit on his head from above and quickly fell to the ground again. He shook it off and looked up. There HE was. Chuck could barely make an outline of the myth. It waited patiently for him, tormenting him, daring him to make a move. 

He did. Chuck picked up his shotgun and swung it at the figure. He did hit something, but as soon as he connected, IT retaliated. Chuck was fiercely hit in the gut and on the face with the gun, making him spin around. He swung his left arm back but air only greeted him. Then another hit to his body came from the left, and then the right, and then from behind. It felt like three men were punching and kicking him at the same time. Arms wrapped around his neck and then began to slowly take the life out of him. He resisted and ran backwards to a wall. He felt the impact, but his tormentor didn't seem to be injured. Chuck continued to slam against the wall, each time it grew more violent. He could hear bricks falling on the ground.

He tried hitting the gut of his tormentor with his elbows, and was rewarded when he felt the recoil on his back. However, even that didn't seem to stop the attack on him. The strength of the application to his neck began to really take effect. His shots to the gut became weaker and fewer. The surrounding darkness became darker, if that was even possible. His breathing became strained; he was gasping for air. His body grew limp; he was close to unconsciousness.

It would soon be over.

Chuck succumbed to his foe.

* * *

Both of them had already seen **_E.T_.** So after a good few minutes of laughing at the image of Clark Kent's head on the alien's body, and at imagining Kent performing the most famous line in the movie, the cousins began watching **_Starman_**. They had reached the part where 'woman meets alien', however Lois continued to remain silent. She had been silent since the alien had appeared. Quickly glancing at her cousin, Chloe noticed that Lane seemed to be caught up in the movie. She smirked and turned back.

* * *

_"92 bottles of beer on the wall,  
92 bottles of beer..."_

Flash had returned to the roof and had taken up the same position as before. He was in the process of singing another tune.

_"91 bottles of beer on the wall,  
91 bottles of beer.  
If one of those bottles should happen to fall,  
I'll be there to drink it all."_

"I haven't had an Earth beer in months." a strong voice of authority said. From the corner of his right eye, Flash saw something black and green sit next to him.

"Yeah, well, I could go for an Earth beer now after the night I had," Flash replied automatically. He frowned when he quickly realized what he had. _Earth_ beer? The Wizard of Whiz slowly turned his head to the right. His eyes then became saucers when he took in the man sitting next to him. This man had been described to him before, and he had seen pictures. Could it be?

"Flash, right?" the visitor said with a quirk of the lips, and stuck out his white-gloved right arm.

Flash shook it, despite his amazement. Finally, he had met the protector of this sector of the Universe. "That's right, _Green_ _Lantern_. Do you go by that full name?"

Green Lantern laughed. "Some prefer just Lantern. Where's Superman?"

He shrugged. "Off somewhere looking after Batman."

The green mask over the eyes didn't move when Lantern frowned. "Batman's here?"

"Oh yeah! Lots of people are showing up." Flash showed Green Lantern the arrow he had found earlier. "I called Angel earlier and she blew me off. _And_, can you believe Superman let Batman terrorize me?"

Lantern took the arrow and observed it. "Superman would never allow any -"

The Sultan of Zoom glared at the man. "Don't defend him! If I could kick his ass I would."

"How is our sector?"

Flash and Green Lantern both turned around to the familiar voice. It was Superman. Lantern got up and approached The Man of Steel to shake his hand. "We're fine for now, my friend," he replied.

Superman smiled. "How's Stewart?"

"Patrolling his area. We'll switch in a few weeks."

"Who's Stewart?" Flash asked and stood next to Green Lantern.

"Another Lantern."

"Just to clarify, how many are out there?"

Lantern smirked. "Seven thousand, two hundred."

The Flash was flabbergasted. Superman smirked. "Not many things make Flash go silent."

"It's a big Universe," The Wizard of Whiz reminded them. He then narrowed his eyes at Green Lantern. "And what is your name?" Lantern's reply was an enigmatic smirk. Flash wanted to pursue the matter more, but decided there would always be a next time. He turned to Superman and held up the arrow. "Look what I found. He left this, most likely for you." Flash showed the Big Guy the folded note.

Superman frowned. He took the note and read it. He then looked up at his friends in confusion. "What's he doing all the way here?"

Flash and Lantern exchanged a baffled look.

* * *

"So, Lois, are you pregnant?" Chloe couldn't resist asking her cousin. 

Lois stared at her in horror. "No!" She almost shouted it. The movie had finished, and she had sat quietly throughout the entire thing. Lane then sighed and hugged a cushion. "He better not leave if he knows what's good for him."

Chloe frowned and turned to face Lois. "Who, Clark?"

"Yeah. You know he has a penchant for disappearing."

"He's not the only one," Sullivan mumbled, but she knew Lois had heard her.

Lane smiled, but didn't make fun of her cousin. "Are things progressing well?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No. Well, yes. No wait, no... Maybe." Lois chuckled at the blonde's confusion and indecision. "I'm gonna use my bat on him. He's confusing the heck out of me. I'm thinking about just leaving it. Might not work out anyway with him being all the way in Gotham."

Lois patted her cousin's leg. "You know what we need to do? Leave them for a month without saying anything. See what they think about that."

Sullivan laughed. "Clark can find us. And since when do you want to be away from him?"

Lois ignored the question. "We'll find some place with lead and no technology. Wanna leave first thing tomorrow morning?"

Chloe laughed. "Nah. Perry's already out for me."

Lois laughed and chewed on more popcorn.

* * *

**Later in the Night – Chloe's Apartment**

Batman entered Chloe's bedroom through the balcony doors. He quietly closed the doors behind him and then headed for the bedside table on the left of the bed. He quickly noticed that the bed was empty, so he decided to be quick. Batman pulled out the file from behind his back and placed it on the table, before turning around to leave. However, he stopped when he saw Chloe watching him from by the bedroom door. The lights coming through the windows lit her in a hauntingly striking way. Parts of her face and patches of her robe were seen, and the fact that she was in her robe made it much worse. She crossed her arms and then began walking slowly towards him. He didn't make any effort to move and continued to watch her movements.

"I have been forward with guys three times in my life," she said, totally calm. "I wasn't in control of myself the first time. The second was for goodbye. And I have to admit, both times were with the same guy." She stood in front of Batman and looked up into his eyes. "The third time, well…"

Chloe slowly pulled Batman's head down and kissed him with passion.

And she loved the fact that he returned it.

* * *

**A/N**: That has been happening a lot lately. You notice I didn't include Lex in Chloe's count. I hope the count itself is right, bar the third. Anyway, like Flash had said: "_Lots of people are showing up_." My shout-out also to the past three seasons of **_Smallville_**. I took out some scenes from this chapter, like Lantern and Superman talking, but they'll be included in the next. I wanted to get to the kiss quicker. That would have always ended this chapter. 

Forgive me; I couldn't come up with a better title. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and sorry again for the wait. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. I hope I got away with Flash's songs. Aren't Superman and Batman's tactics so different? Supes practically ran through his scene; Batman did all the 'work'. lol! I wanted to get across more how differently they handled things.


	49. Threshold

_**Threshold**_

**2019 – A Cold Night in Metropolis**

Harold 'Hal' Jordan had been a second generation test pilot. One day in 2014, while he had been testing a new launcher for fighter jets, he witnessed a bright yellow comet crash into the field beyond the base. Abandoning the test immediately, he'd rushed to the scene. What he had found changed his life forever. It hadn't been a comet, but a ship of some kind; a ship that had fallen from the heavens, a ship not of this world. Hal had rushed to aid a man crawling his way out of the wreckage.

He had been shocked, interested, and amazed to see the colour of the man's skin; he had not been from Earth. The man had been scarlet in colour, and a suit of green and black had covered his frail body. In his dying state, the 'alien' had introduced himself as Abin Sur, a protector of life in the Universe. Abin Sur had showed Hal his green glowing ring, saying that he had sought out someone who was utterly honest and born without fear to replace him as Green Lantern.

Hal had sensed the good and honesty in the man, and had felt the power calling to him. He had accepted, not knowing what would lie before him. The glowing ring had been given to him with a special lantern that also shone in a green colour – his battery. Abin Sur had smiled in appreciation, and died in his arms. A newly powered Hal buried him and tried his best to cover up the ship, using his ring to transport the wreckage to a safe location.

Two years previously, Hal had met a man by the name of Clark Kent at Ferris Aircraft, where he had been stationed. General Sam Lane had been showing Kent around the base because the man apparently had been writing an article about 'America's protectors''. Nothing new, but Clark had promised that the article would be fair in every respects. When Clark Kent became a headline reporter for **_The Daily Planet_**, along with (ret.) General Lane's daughter, Hal still hadn't seen the article published. This had made the pilot suspicious. General Lane had said nothing about the matter either.

In 2016, after meeting The Guardians of the Universe - the creators of the Green Lanterns and their powers – and being trained, his mentor Sinestro - a then Green Lantern - went rogue. He had been punished by the Guardians for ruling the magenta-skinned Korugarian people with an iron fist, and had been exposed when the people had been attacked and rebelled against Sinestro. He had been brought before The Guardians where he had been stripped of his ring and banished to an 'anti-matter universe'.

However, a few months after, Sinestro escaped, and had come in possession of a yellow ring of power. The yellow power weakened the Lanterns, but Jordan and other skilled Lanterns had defeated him. Sinestro had then been imprisoned. However, he had escaped the inescapable prison that The Guardians had set up on the planet of Oa and had grown more powerful. He had then murdered entire systems, and then had apparently fled to Sector 2814 – the sector that contained Earth.

In 2017, Green Lantern met Superman in Metropolis while Hal had been patrolling Earth. He had been on the look out for Sinestro, but witnessed a robbery of a local bank. He had quickly stopped it, and soon after Superman had arrived on the scene. By then he had known about the man from the long dead planet of Krypton. A sense of familiarity had come over Hal when he'd spoken to and observed the powerful being. They had then parted ways, but not before Superman had said: "Hope to see you again… Hal Jordan." He had been sure by then - Clark Kent was Superman. On their second meeting, Superman had asked him about Krypton. Hal had told him that it had been just one of the many planets that The Guardians had known about. But, the planet had already been on course to destruction, and nothing could have been done. Also, time travel to repair any damage was forbidden. Clark had understood, because his biological father had told him about Krypton, but he had been just curious.

In the early months of 2018, Green Lantern had been passing through Gotham City and had encountered Batman. Though it hadn't been exactly a pleasant first meeting, they had parted on good terms, with Batman giving Lantern a warning about coming into Gotham without telling him first. The Dark Knight worked in a different way than he had encountered before, and he respected his wishes. They were after the same goals after all, even if he had reservations about Batman's way of achieving those goals. For a few months after, he had toured America again but this time with company: Green Arrow. It had been a rewarding experience because he had compared his views to Arrow's populist views on many topics, and encountered a lot of difficulties along the way.

In the final months of 2018, Clark had asked a favour of Hal. Hal had been about to leave Earth to patrol another area, and he would be away for months. Hal had given Superman an emergency communication device, so that if Sinestro should ever show up he would be able to call on Green Lantern to help capture him. Clark had asked Hal that if he should ever come across any special jewel, he would pay for it if Lantern would get it for him. Hal had asked him why should it be so special, and why would he want one in the first place. Clark had replied that it would be for a special occasion, and hinted that a particular 'person' deserved it. Having quickly come to a decision about the reasons behind Clark wanting the jewel, a smiling Hal Jordan had departed, wondering how the money conversions would compare to Earth's.

It was for this reason that Green Lantern had sought out Superman first in his return to Earth. They were standing on the same building but were the only two powered beings on it. Flash had left for his city, saying that he had been called away on an emergency. He had assured them that he would be able to take care of it. The police had arrived and secured the getaway van below that Green Arrow had stopped, much to the confusion of Superman. From what he knew, Arrow was quite busy in his city and couldn't be torn away. Batman had disappeared after taking care of the criminals in the alley. The cases, which had contained drugs, money, and weapons, had been left by the crashed van and had subsequently been secured by the authorities. Superman didn't bother looking for Batman.

Green Lantern was standing at the edge of the building. His hands were clasped behind his back as he watched the brightly lit skyscrapers of Metropolis far ahead. Superman stood on his left and took in the incredible view of the city. "Sometimes -" Lantern then began. "- even though you know it's chaotic outside of this solar system, you somehow find yourself wanting to leave it. And once you're out there, you begin to feel homesick."

Superman smiled and nodded. He hadn't left the solar system yet, but he understood what Hal meant. "There were many times I thought that leaving would solve everyone's problems, and mine," he said, and knew that what he had just said actually had nothing to do with Lantern's statement.

Lantern glanced at Superman. "Did you ever?"

He sighed. "There was this one time – it cost my adopted father's heart."

"You blame yourself?"

"Someone took him from me. I blame myself for what he had to do to get me back, and for not listening when I should've been. I was so naïve and didn't have any forethought. It took me a while, but I _have_ come to terms with it."

Lantern turned back to the city. "I guess we all have been through our own personal hell. We then realise how special the people in our lives are."

Green Lantern became quiet soon after and Superman looked at him. He grew curious when he saw the smirk on Hal's face. Superman smiled. "Going somewhere with this?"

The man laughed. "I'm not one for subtle, you know that." The Kryptonian smiled and shook his head in amusement. Lantern reached into a concealed pocket on his left side and pulled out something wrapped in a glittering piece of cloth. It seemed so… alien. "While scanning the planet of Misa -" he began. "I came across a young man trapped under some rocks. A woman had come to his aide, but she had been distracted when some thieves attacked them. She fought them valiantly and they fled, but the boy was slowly losing his life, and the rocks had been too heavy for her. I helped. I soon recognised them as brother and sister, and they were children of royalty. A grand thank you and a feast later, they gave me a piece of this."

Green Lantern then removed the cloth to reveal a small glittering jewel shaped like a sphere. It seemed to capture the light and glowed in the darkness. A smile slowly grew on Superman's lips when Lantern showed it to him, and after he had seen that the jewel was attached to a ring.

"It was much bigger than this," Lantern informed him as Superman took the ring. "But, I asked them to cut a small piece out for someone else. They were all too happy to do it."

"You knew, didn't you?"

Lantern laughed. "You weren't exactly subtle, my friend. Must be quite the woman."

Superman continued to observe the wonder. "She is." He closed his right palm with the ring in it, and dark shadow seemed to wash over his face.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Lantern asked.

The Kryptonian sighed and turned back to the city. He was remembering a moment when happiness had quickly turned into tragedy. There were no warnings from Jor-El, so Clark thought that everything would be fine for him for the future. There had been no exchanging of life-forces; nothing about anyone betraying him. Yet, Clark was still worried. That was why he cherished every day of his life.

"The last time I -" he began. "It didn't work out so well. I guess - I'm just… hesitating a bit."

"Are you sure about her?"

"I was sure about it the last time."

Green Lantern shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Superman's right shoulder. "I think you _really_ are about this one, my friend." Then, a green glow engulfed Lantern's body and he rose up into the night. He stopped and then turned to look down to Superman. "It's a question of when now." Green Lantern ascended and then disappeared into the night's sky.

Superman opened his palm and looked at the ring. He and Lois were in a very comfortable place, and he didn't want to change that. Chloe had told him that he and Lois were practically married already, and all that was missing were the weddings bands and shared mortgages. He was sure that he wanted to marry Lois, but he wasn't sure what she thought about marriage. Thinking about money, Superman looked up into the sky with his jaw open in slight disbelief. He hadn't paid Lantern, and the man hadn't even said anything.

Later on in the night, Clark returned to his apartment to find Lois sleeping comfortably in his bed. She even had a favoured side - the right. He looked at the ring and sighed. He would have to hide it, and he wanted to the moment to be special. Superman closed his palm and exited through the window. He flew up into the night, on course to the Fortress.

* * *

**The Daily Planet - Morning**

The elevator chimed, the doors opened, and out stepped a very bright Chloe Sullivan. It was a Chloe Sullivan who was ready to hold the challenges of the day by the neck, and shake them around the room until they submitted to her. She smiled brightly at Lois and Clark, and then sat down quietly behind her desk. She was actually humming some unidentified tune while she looked through some notes in a completely relaxed manner.

Lois and Clark had watched the blonde Sullivan's movements carefully - and with interest - after she had passed them. Chloe was always a bright personality, but her humming and almost giddy mood this morning was creeping them out. They exchanged a look, and Clark indicated to Lois to go first. However, Lois rounded Clark's desk and stood behind him. Kent looked up at her from his chair with raised eyebrows.

"You go," Lois said.

Clark frowned. Since when did Lane not want to pry? "She's your cousin," he reminded her. He didn't want to go either.

Just then Perry passed Chloe's desk, and the Sullivan quickly got up. "Perry, do you have anything for me?" It almost sounded like a demand, and Chloe looked like someone who had drank too much coffee.

Clark hoped that she hadn't passed her limit.

The editor stopped and looked at his reporter curiously. "Sullivan, if I had anything I would have said something, wouldn't I?"

Chloe stared at Perry, and became quickly embarrassed. She then gave the editor two thumbs up and retreated to her desk. Perry watched her as if she had lost her mind, but soon shook it off and returned to his office. The embarrassment hadn't appeared to dampen Chloe's mood; she was typing away and was just as calm as she had been before. Clark and Lois were still staring at her.

Clark got up from his desk and then began pushing Lois towards Chloe's desk. "Okay. Go. Now!" he whispered and commanded. Lois resisted for a while, but was no match for Clark's strength. He abandoned her halfway and returned to his desk. Lois looked back at Clark uncertainly, but he shooed her. She turned back and immediately felt like she was in a western movie. Lois then crossed her arms and hesitantly approached her cousin's desk.

"Morning, Chloe," she greeted with an uncertain smile. "Slept well?"

Chloe stopped typing and swivelled her chair to face her. She smirked; a smirk which meant trouble. "I slept fine, thank you. How 'bout you guys? Did you two sleep at all?"

If it weren't for the noise in the newsroom, the sound of a pin dropping would have been heard. Clark and Lois' eyes were saucers as they stared at Chloe. Normally, Sullivan wouldn't hear anything about their physical relationship because she had said that it made her uncomfortable. Besides, they never talked about it. However, a 'giddy' Chloe had just done it. Clark half-expected Bart to appear next to him, smirk and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"Actually, Chloe -" he found himself saying, and Chloe looked past Lois with an interested smirk. "- we didn't…" He was cut short when Lois had turned around and glared at him. Clark leaned back in his chair and closed his mouth, while Lois turned back to face to Chloe.

Chloe's eyebrows rose slightly to challenge Lois to continue. However, Lane decided to retreat to gather her thoughts. She then smiled at Chloe. "Good," she said, and then returned to her desk. Clark returned the smile Chloe gave him and Lois, before changing his focus to his computer.

That had been unsettling.

* * *

Lois and Chloe were heading back to **_The Planet_** after their lunch break. Clark had left for a quick visit to Smallville, saying that his mother had wanted his help with something. He hadn't specified what the 'something' had been. They passed **_The Plaza_** and Lois glanced through the big window on her right, just as a reaction to it being there. She stopped and Chloe continued to walk on 

"What did I just see?" Lois said to Chloe to stop her. Chloe turned back to her cousin and frowned. Lane then placed her hands on the window and stuck her forehead on the glass to get a better view of inside of the high-class restaurant. Chloe soon followed her movements. One could only imagine what people would be saying about them from the inside. "You see what I see?" Lois asked her cousin. Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor were sitting at the same table.

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "Bruce is still here?"

Lane frowned and curiously looked at her cousin. Bruce wasn't the only billionaire she had seen sitting at the same table, Chloe had singled him out. She knew about her cousin's feelings towards to the billionaire Bruce, but it was the way Chloe had said it, as she were excited. "Bruce is still here?" Lois repeated, but didn't get a reply from her cousin. She shook it off and then headed for the entrance, with Chloe following behind her. They entered and were soon greeted by the dinning room attendant. The place was practically empty. It was most likely a happening place at night. "Reservations?" the impeccably dressed gentleman inquired. The cousins looked at each other.

"Peter, it's okay. Let them through!"

Lois and Chloe looked towards the origination of the voice and saw that it had been from Oliver Queen. He was facing them, so he had been the first person to notice them. Bruce and Lex finally turned around. They were confused, but that soon disappeared and they both smiled. The cousins looked at each other uncertainly, and then entered the main dining area.

"But sir, you didn't give me their names," Peter said to the billionaires while following Lois and Chloe.

They approached the table and the cousins stood behind Lex. Bruce looked at Peter and smiled. "I'm sorry," he said. "It was last minute." Peter seemed to accept that explanation quite quickly, and he then left, leaving the cousins staring at the Billionaire Trio.

Chloe and Lois pulled up chairs and sat down; they both sat across from Bruce with Lex on Lois's right being the closest to her.

"Well, if it isn't the golden one, the spoilt one, and the bald one," Lois remarked.

"And what are we talking about, gentlemen?" Chloe dared to ask with a smirk.

Oliver Queen, in all his goatee glory, looked to his left – to Bruce – and asked in amusement, "Who's the spoilt one?" Bruce laughed and glanced at Lex. Luthor had apparently taken Lois' 'insult' about being 'the bald one' in jest, because he was smiling at the cousins. "Good to see you again, Lois," Oliver continued with a pleasant grin. "I trust Clark is well?"

"He is," Lois replied. "I'm surprised to see you three sitting at the same table, is all."

"It doesn't happen often, does it?" Ollie asked Bruce. The billionaire Wayne shook his head.

"We were just catching up," Lex said.

However, the cousins sensed that the billionaires were doing more than just catching up. Chloe smiled as she looked between the three billionaires. However, her gaze had settled on Bruce for longer than the other two. When he had looked at her she immediately looked away and blushed lightly. She very well knew that he was smirking at her because of it. Last night had been an… experience. Suddenly she felt an elbow in her right side and she immediately looked at Lois. She soon realised that she had spaced out.

"You'll have to forgive my cousin here," Lois said to the men. "She's not with it this morning." Chloe narrowed her eyes at Lane, as if she wanted to smack her.

"Didn't get a good night's sleep?" Bruce asked, and which had earned a stare from Chloe and a raised eyebrow from Lois. Queen and Luthor continued to drink from their glasses, oblivious.

With critical narrowed eyes, Lois looked between Bruce and Chloe. He was smiling at her, while _she_ was avoiding him. Chloe then smirked at Bruce and said, "I slept fine, thank you."

Lois was sensing something else happening beneath the surface. Chloe then pulled out a notepad and that quickly distracted Lois, because she remembered why they had sat with the billionaires in the first place – to interview them. She pulled out her pad, a pen, and then dropped it on the table.

"We've been cornered," Lex joked. "Our nefarious plans are about to be exposed."

"That's right, Mister Luthor. Your ass is mine," Lois said.

"He only wishes," Oliver said, which gathered a laugh from Bruce and a scowl from Luthor.

Lois cracked her neck in irritation and began writing in her notepad. She was sitting with three billionaires with egos the height of Mount Everest, maybe higher. Lucky her (!) She looked up. "Just remember that whatever you say at this table goes on record." She then shot a warning smirk to Luthor and began tapping her pen on the table in an annoying way.

Chloe got herself ready and smiled at the group. However, her eyes soon settled on Bruce, and she was quickly reminded of last night. They looked at each other and Chloe grinned.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

**A/N**: A little history on Green Lantern to introduce him in the story, and it also shows something about Clark's time away from Smallville and Metropolis. Clark and General Lane – really? Anyway, Bruce and Chloe – did they? Lol! Thank you to the readers and reviewers. Oh, thanks to Elizabeth for helping me through parts of the chapter. It was appreciated. I promise you guys more Chloe/Bruce soon. My main goal with the previous chapters was to show a separation of sorts between the two. It's slowly coming together, and I hope it's not irritating. :) 


	50. Quadruple the Trouble

**_Quadruple the Trouble_**

**2019 – Kent Farm**

"Did you speak to him?" Martha asked her son while placing a hot cup of tea in front of Clark. He thanked her with a weak smile, and she sat down next to him at the kitchen table.

"I'm… worried," Clark hesitantly replied.

A concerned mother sighed as she looked at the insecurity on Clark's face, an insecurity she hadn't seen for a long time. She had also gotten her answer. "You already have a feeling what he'll say," Mrs. Kent said.

Clark looked at her. "I've listened since… since Dad. How could he deny me this? I'm so sure about Lois, Mom."

Martha placed a comforting hand on the back of his head. "You won't know until you tell Jor-El."

Clark sighed and turned back to face the table. Of course, she was right. He didn't tell Jor-El about Lana, disobeyed him on another matter, and the result had been disastrous. "I have to try... something."

* * *

**Metropolis – The Plaza**

"So -" Lois began. "- what are three of the richest men -"

"From three top cities," Chloe added.

"Doing in Metropolis -"

The eyes of the billionaires alternated from Lois to Chloe, and back again, as the cousins added to the same basic question.

"Sitting at the same table?" Chloe ended.

"Do tell," Lois added.

The men looked at each other. They were amused by the cousins' long-winded question. "Couldn't we just be having lunch?" Queen said.

Lois smirked. "Not you three."

"I would say lunch is just a ploy," Chloe added.

Oliver smirked at Lois. "But, I was hungry." He then patted Wayne's left shoulder. "And Bruce here offered."

"He doesn't have to pay, since Bruce owns this restaurant." Lex said, as if mocking Oliver Queen. However, with his concentration on the reporters, Luthor didn't see the brief sneer from the blonde billionaire.

Chloe shot a teasing smirk at Bruce. "How thoughtful of him." Wayne replied her rib with a satisfied smile, which made Sullivan roll her eyes. She quickly looked down at her pad and bit her lip because a grin was slowly emerging on her face. However, she swiftly composed herself and returned to the matter at hand. "Answers?" she said to the three men across from her.

Lex turned to Wayne. "Well Bruce, it was going to come out anyway," he said to him. "Might as well be your paper." Indicating the reporters, a pleased Bruce gave the go ahead to Lex.

Unbeknownst to his company, Lex Luthor was feeling aggravated because he was sitting in a place that Bruce Wayne owned, and he was being interviewed by the man's employees. His history with Oliver Queen wasn't a good one either, but he had show 'friendliness' to the two men in order to show the public that he cared for certain things. 'Friendly' rivalry was much better than presenting loathing for the competition. He had only agreed to meet them because it would contribute to his ultimate goal.

"Plan on buying anything else?" Oliver said to Wayne. He very well knew that Bruce had purchased a lot of things from under Luthor. Queen enjoyed figuratively slapping Lex on the face with it. However, he always did it in a subtle way. Bruce, having not said anything since the cousins had joined them, smirked and shrugged. Ollie arched a speculative eyebrow. "Should I be worried?" Wayne's smile grew into a mischievous smirk

Meanwhile, Chloe was watching them with amusement in her eyes. Lois continued to observe the three men and took in the information before her. She was cursing in her mind, because her recorder was broken and she didn't feel like writing. She couldn't borrow Chloe's because apparently her cousin's was missing. _And_, where the heck was Clark when you needed him?

Luthor ignored the conversation going on between Queen and Wayne, and was about to give the information that the reporters so desired but was stopped by Lois. With a triumphant smirk, she raised her pen. "Let me guess, some charity event that would supposedly help underprivileged people."

The tension at the table was becoming more and more palpable.

Oliver smirked in secret. Bruce continued to look between Lois and Lex in masked confusion. Luthor looked taken aback; he disagreed. "Supposedly?" he said. "Miss Lane, as you are well aware, we still haven't completely solved the suffering, like in Africa. The money doesn't go to waste. America's a big country. The world is a big place."

When Luthor finished his little speech, Lois merely stared at him. She soon smirked. "So, I'm right then?" Suddenly her cell phone began to ring, but she ignored it.

Bruce finally spoke. "For the most part, yes Lois. It's a joint endeavour between our companies." Bruce then patted Lex on the right shoulder. "Lex here has taken it upon himself to host it in Metropolis." Luthor smiled briefly at him for the mention.

The ringing continued on Lois' cell, and the irritated look on her face was for all to see.

"Where will it be held?" Chloe asked over the ringing.

"I was going to have it at the main building of LexCorp.," Lex answered. "But, I decided on **_City Hall_**."

"It's going to be huge," Oliver said.

"Aren't you going to answer that, Lois?" Bruce said to Lane, referring to her cell.

"They'll leave a message," she replied, and sure enough the ringing stopped. Lois then smirked at Bruce afterwards, and Wayne shook his head in amusement.

"So, it's public obviously," Chloe continued.

"Yes," Queen confirmed.

"I'm thinking about getting Senator Ross and his wife to contribute as well," Lex said.

Simultaneously, the heads of Chloe and Lois looked up from their pads. They stared at Luthor for a moment as they went through how bad Pete, Lana, and Lex in the same room would be.

"And what do you get out of it?" Chloe suddenly and boldly asked Lex.

Oliver Queen's golden eyebrows shot up to the roof, and his moustache twitched. Bruce waited patiently for Luthor to answer, while Lois arched a daring eyebrow at Lex. However, despite the challenges from his company, Luthor replied coolly and in typical business man fashion, "The satisfaction of helping others." The smile was even there.

Silence settled in as Lois and Chloe's focus was on their pads. However, Oliver was the one to break it when he said to himself, "Now, isn't that a curious sight?"

The closest to him – Chloe and Bruce – heard what he had said. Chloe ignored him and quickly glanced at Bruce. Wayne looked at Oliver, and then followed the golden billionaire's gaze. His attention had been directed to the huge window. Clark Kent – with his hands on the window and his face up against it – was staring through to the inside. Bruce and Oliver chuckled. The chuckles caught the attention of the rest and they looked at Bruce and Oliver for answers.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Lois!" Everyone turned to the approaching familiar voice. Lane sighed and rolled her eyes – an act.

"Let him through!" Bruce shouted to Peter, who then let the newcomer head towards the table.

"Why didn't you answer your cell? Perry was yelling at me. He sent me to look for you." Needless to say, it was the mild-mannered bumbling Clark Kent.

"I switch mine off," Chloe said with a grin.

Kent stood behind Lex and shot an innocent warning look at Sullivan. "You shouldn't do that, Chloe. What if there was an emergency? You should've heard the unpleasant… words Mister White used."

Luthor looked up at Clark and smiled in greeting. Oliver was watching Clark and he couldn't mask his amusement. Lois's confusion was a sham. Chloe, on the other hand, quickly mouthed Clark's warning to herself as if mocking him while writing in her pad. This made Bruce smile in amusement.

"Oh!" Clark said in masked embarrassment to the billionaires, and then pushed his dark glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry for intruding, gentlemen."

"Would you like to join us, Clark?" Lex enquired.

Kent pushed his hands in his trouser pockets, and shook his head in awkwardness. "Oh, I don't wanna -"

"There's a space between Lois and Chloe," Bruce offered.

A brief silence passed and Clark soon took up Bruce on his offer, grabbing a chair from a nearby table. It had been the same table Lois and Chloe had taken chairs from. They all watched as Clark clumsily tried to get in-between the cousins. He had hit Lois on the shoulder with his right elbow – which had earned a glare from her - and had bumped into Chloe a few times as well. Sullivan had practically ignored him as she went over her notes. It was all part of the act the three friends had devised. When he had settled himself – after the apologies and embarrassment – he smiled at the billionaires.

"So -" Clark began with a hopeful grin. "- what's happening? You don't see you three sitting together regularly."

Everyone knew each other at the table. Lex and Oliver had known Clark, Lois, and Chloe for quite a while. However, the cousins and Clark kept up their act because of they – including Bruce – were around. They had to hide Superman from Lex, and had to act towards Bruce as if they never talked to him on a friendly level. Luthor never once had questioned their change in attitudes. He had made the occasional comment about Clark being different than he had known him to be. Basically, when they were interacting with people other than their close knit group, the act would be used.

"The golden one, the spoilt one, and the bald one are having a huge charity shindig," Lois said.

"Lois, that's very offensive of you," Clark whispered.

"Lex wants to invite Pete and Lana," Chloe said.

Clark looked at her, and then at Lex. "I'm not sure if they'll attend, Mister Luthor. Last time I spoke to him he seemed very busy."

Lex smiled the smile that always made Chloe want to use her baseball bat on him, and Lois want to kick him in the mouth. "I'm sure he'll be willing to donate to a worthy cause. His appearance will also help matters." He then looked at Lois. "Lois, do you think we could get Superman to attend?"

Lane stared at him. "Why are you asking me?"

Oliver and Bruce were watching the conversation with cautious eyes, waiting for the right moment to change the topic if it got too uncomfortable.

"Well, you see him more than anyone else," Lex replied. "You're practically his publicist. I'm sure he'll be there if you're there." There wasn't a trace of sarcasm in Luthor; he was talking in a suave way, as if being sincere. However, everyone else _knew_ Luthor. They knew to expect something else other than what he was saying.

It took a moment, but Lois smiled at Lex. "I'll see what I can do. No promises."

Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound. It had apparently come from Luthor, because he was reaching to the inside of his blazer. He pulled out his cell and flipped it open. Lex then quickly closed it and looked at the group. "I apologise. I'm needed at the plant." He got up and put on his coat, and then stuck his hand out to Bruce. "Thanks for lunch, Bruce." Wayne smiled at him. Lex then shook Oliver's hand. "Always good seeing you, Ollie."

Ollie didn't bother getting up from his seat. "Likewise, Lex."

Luthor smiled at the cousins and Clark, and then headed for the exit. As Lex exited, Ollie drummed his fingers on the table. "Well, I'm late for a meeting," he said and then got up. "Thanks for lunch, Bruce." Ollie and Wayne shook hands. Queen then rounded the table and softly placed a kiss on Lois' right cheek. He didn't see the glare coming from Clark, or the smirk from Chloe. Ollie then smiled at everyone else before fixing his black coat and leaving.

Chloe and Bruce were smiling at each other, but Clark and Lois's attention were on Oliver Queen exiting the restaurant.

"Uh, Lois -" Clark began. "Perry's close to firing us."

"Like he would," Lois replied, but got up and gathered her things. Chloe followed. "See ya later, Bruce." Clark nodded at Bruce and then headed off with Lois. However, Lane stopped and turned back to Bruce, and spotted Chloe standing next to him. "When is this thing?"

"This Friday," Bruce replied.

"Wow!" Chloe said. "That's quite soon. You think you'll be ready in a week?"

"This lunch was just to finalise arrangements," Bruce said, which meant that the billionaires had been planning it for a while.

Lois took a note on a pad and then continued on with Clark. However, Chloe stood on Bruce's left. She placed her left hand on the table and her right hand on the back of the chair he was sitting on, and then leaned towards his left side. Bruce smiled, but didn't look at her.

"How are your ribs?"

"Healing," Wayne replied.

"Good."

What they didn't see was Lois dragging Clark out of the restaurant. She didn't block his ears however.

"So, when are you leaving?" Chloe asked.

"In two hours. I have appointments to keep."

Bruce still hadn't turn to look at her. "I'm curious," Chloe continued. "Who was running around and scaring the scum of Gotham while you in Metropolis? From what I read in **_The Gazette_**, your… presence… never left." He didn't answer. Wayne smiled and sipped from the cup he had in front of him. "Listen…" Chloe smirked and then leaned more forward, enough so she could whisper in his left ear. "The next time you leave before - I'll find some way to make you pay."

Wayne finally turned and looked at her. He was still smiling that pleasant lips-pressed smile. "The next time?" he said.

A mischievous Chloe grinned at the billionaire. Satisfied with her warning, she turned and headed for the exit. She glanced at him one last time before leaving. Wayne watched her as she passed in front of the big window, but his focus changed when she passed Clark. Kent was staring at him from the outside. From the look on his face, Clark had heard everything that Chloe had just said, and Bruce replied the stare with a smile. The alien was about to enter the restaurant again, but Lois soon appeared and dragged him. A smiling Bruce Wayne drank more coffee as he 'innocently' watched the amusing scene. As long as Clark was in view, he was staring at Bruce. Finally, he was out of sight.

Wayne knew that the next time he and Clark meet, the Boy Scout would have some words for him. An undeterred Bruce got up from the table and headed towards the kitchen area.

The next time.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey all. Thanks be to the readers and reviewers. Now, I know I may lose readers or something for this, but I have decided on a major change to the story. You may have noticed the Chloe/Lex thing has taken a back seat – _way_ back. This story has changed so much in a year that I can't fit the past Chlex anymore. It doesn't make sense to me anymore. I was never really a Chlexer, but tried it out for the story to add some more drama to Chloe and the Luthors. 

I don't mean any disrespect to the shippers for that pairing. It's just that – I don't see it for this story anymore and I can't seem to write for it anymore. So, as much as it's gonna pain me, I'm going back to chapters and changing stuff – namely the deleting of the past Chlex. It's quite an overhaul, and it will take some time. I hope I haven't dissuaded any readers. I am grateful that you're reading the story, and the reviews make my days.

Thank you all. It's getting there with Bruce/Chloe.


	51. Discretions

_**Discretions**_

**2019 – The Daily Planet**

Clark was slouching in his chair as the meeting at the restaurant repeated in his mind. It would a charity event where discretion would play a huge part. He would have to call Pete to inform him of Lex's plans. Would the Ross' attend? Chloe's voice got Clark attention and he looked up to her. Lois and Chloe were at her desk discussing the interview with the billionaires. He frowned when he remembered what he had heard – and seen - between Chloe and Bruce. Something had happened between them - quite recently. There was a change in Chloe, and he _didn't_ want to think about the reason he was thinking about.

"They never stop with their charities," Lois said.

"It's because they're rich," Chloe said. She was sitting at her desk, checking her emails.

Lois waved her arms around. "Look at me! Look at how much I care," she mocked.

Sullivan laughed. "I think that works for Lex. Besides, I wouldn't put it past them since Christmas is around the corner."

Lane crossed her arms. "True."

The brief silence was broken when Perry came marching up towards them. "Where in the Sam Hill were you two?" he shouted. Chloe and Lois merely blinked at him. "I sent Kent to cover Superman saving Luthor's chemical plant because you -" He pointed at Lois. "- weren't answering. And you -" He then pointed at Chloe. "- switched your phone off!"

After Clark had returned from Smallville he had flown over Metropolis. An accident from Lex's chemical plant had called to Superman's attention and he had swooped in to stop it. As soon as it had happened, it had been resolved very quickly. The 'late' message Luthor had received a while ago was most likely for that incident. When Clark had returned to **_The Planet_** Perry had already received the news. Before Kent could even reach his desk, the editor had sent him back out to cover the story, and to look for the cousins.

Lois and Chloe exchanged a guilty look, and then they both glared at Clark. They were showing false anger to Perry for Clark getting the Superman story over them. However, it wasn't entirely false. They _were_ annoyed because neither one of them had gotten it. "When did this happen?" Lois asked, and Perry shot her another glare.

"About ten minutes ago," he replied.

"We have a very good reason, Perry," Chloe quickly said with confidence, and Lois nodded in agreement.

The glare from Perry was then directed at Sullivan. "Is it a follow-up to last night's drug bust?" The cousins shook their heads. "Don't tell me you were stuck in traffic because I didn't believe it when Kent told me."

Both Lois and Chloe narrowed their eyes in accusation at Clark. He replied with grin that showed his embarrassment for the poor excuse. While Lois tried her best to hold back a smirk while watching his performance, Chloe turned back to Perry. "How 'bout our very own Bruce Wayne, the debonair Oliver Queen, and industrialist Lex Luthor sitting at the same table in **_The Plaza _**restaurant?"

Perry's eyebrows rose slightly in interest. "Go on," he insisted.

Lois broke away from staring at Clark and tuned back into the conversation. "They were finalizing plans for a joint charity event," she said, and was pleased when the interested-grin of Perry White was slowly forming on the editor's lips. "Lex also wants Senator Ross and his wife to attend to help the cause."

"I found them there, Perry," Clark added.

There was the grin from White. "Good enough."

The editor then indicated to Lois and Chloe to follow him into his office. The cousins grinned at each other as they did just that. Clark smiled at them, but soon descended quickly into a frown when he thought more about the charity and Chloe and Bruce.

"I love it when those two are so focused," a familiar voice said from Kent's left. However, Clark didn't have any reaction to it. "Gives me this tingly feeling inside." The person was also chewing from the sounds of it. Kent shook his head and then turned to the visitor. It was Bart, sitting on his desk, and chewing on a chocolate bar. Allen looked down at Clark and frowned. "Wow, that's some serious furrowing of the brow." Kent stared at him. Bart then offered the chocolate bar to him, but the mild-mannered reporter declined and shook his head. Allen smirked and took another bite from the bar. "What's up?" he asked in between chews.

Clark looked in the direction of Perry's office. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"What's new?" The comment made Clark turn back to the man. Allen ripped the wrapper to reveal more of the bar and then smirked at Kent. "Tell Uncle Bart," he said in a fatherly tone.

"I'm older than you," an amused Clark said.

Allen continued to chew. "So what? I know someone whose uncle is twenty years younger than her," he said. "He's five." Kent shook his head at him, wondering where Bart came up with these things. "So, did you see good 'ol Hood?" Clark knew that Bart had meant Ollie.

"I did," Clark said in an indifferent tone.

"You don't sound so happy. I thought you two were semi-friendly?"

Clark laughed. "_Semi_-friendly?"

"Yeah, because, you know…" Bart used the chocolate bar to indicate Perry's office, where Lois was. Clark rolled his eyes. "Okay, on _good_ terms," Allen continued.

"That's not it – entirely."

"I don't think you have to worry, Clark."

Kent smiled at Bart. "You seem sure."

Allen grinned. "Oh, I am." He was then quickly distracted by a beeping sound. It was his watch. "Whoops! Looks like our few minutes are up."

Clark smirked. "You went from uncle to psychiatrist?"

Bart grinned and slid off the desk. "I'm multi-talented." He then headed in the direction of Chloe's desk, where he pulled out a tulip from his jacket and 'covertly' placed it next to her computer. He then turned to head back to the elevator.

Clark smirked at him. "You are so -"

"Shut up," Bart cut him off and then passed him, leaving behind a chuckling Clark Kent.

A few minutes later Clark watched as Chloe stopped behind her desk and stared at the tulip. She soon smirked and picked it up, looking in his direction afterwards. "Where'd he go?" she asked.

A confused Lois watched Chloe and the tulip as she passed her cousin's desk to get to hers. Clark smiled. "He had to run off on business," he informed Chloe. She smelled the tulip and he then heard her mutter, "_Excuses. Excuses_."

An hour later, and after passing his write-up for the Superman story to Perry, Clark was dialing Pete's cell number. It didn't take long for the Senator to answer. "_Pete Ross, Senator_."

Clark laughed. "Why do you only say that to me?"

The Senator chuckled. "_Hey, Clark. How's Metropolis?_"

"Good for now."

"_You lucky you caught me. I'm about five minutes away from a meeting_."

"Oh. How's Lana?"

Pete could be heard making a show of being annoyed. "_She's barricaded herself in her study. So, you know_…" Lana was writing and didn't want to be disturbed, even by her husband who enjoyed bugging her at times just to get her to relax.

Kent laughed. "Should I say I'm sorry to hear that?"

"_Careful_."

Clark knew that Pete was feigning annoyance. "Listen, I have some news for you." The Senator's silence was the go ahead to continue. "Lex, Bruce, and Oliver are having a charity thing this week. Lex wants you and Lana to come."

Ross sighed. "_I know. He was my first call this morning_."

Kent's eyebrows rose slightly. "Was he? I only found out about it like an hour or so ago. What'd you say?"

"_I said I had to check my appointments, but he was insistent as ever. I was going to call you later about it_."

"Are you going?"

Pete sighed. "_I don't know. It's for a great cause_."

"I can't beat the feeling he has something up his sleeve."

"_Yeah, I got that too. He always does anyway_."

Clark shook his head. "Does Lana know?"

"_Lana knows. She said she'll get back to me when I see her tonight. But I know she feels the same way I do_."

Kent sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

The silence that crept in was quickly broken by Pete, who changed the subject. "_So, how are Mad Dog Lane and… and... You know I can't come up with anything for Chloe_."

Clark laughed and looked up. Lois and Chloe were busily typing. "There's only two 'e's in 'discreet' Lois, and none after 't'," Chloe said to her clueless cousin. From her desk, Lane blinked at Chloe. "Didn't the red squiggly-line give you the hint?"

Lane's jaw dropped. "_One_ mistake and she pounces," she complained.

Chloe smirked. "Correction: _you_ pounce. I proof read." She then turned back to her work. Lois rolled her eyes and made a funny face to mock her. "I saw that." Sullivan didn't even move her focus away from her computer.

Next thing Chloe knew, a white crumpled piece of paper hit her on the head.

Kent smiled. "They're doing fine."

* * *

An hour later and Clark landed out of sight at a private section of the airport. Bruce was about to board his jet, and Clark headed out towards him. "Wayne!" he shouted, and got the attention of Bruce. 

The billionaire turned around, and when he spotted Clark he descended the stairs to meet him. "Déjà vu?" Bruce 'seriously' joked, and pushed his hands in his trouser pockets.

Clark also placed his hands in his pockets. He wasn't smiling. "So I heard something interesting this morning." He continued when Bruce stayed silent. The man wasn't even giving any reaction to his words. Clark looked directly at Bruce. "I'm not going to stop you, or Chloe. She knows how to handle herself. That being said, my only concern is her. Don't give her the run around… She deserves better."

Bruce was silent for a moment. "Are you here to give me your blessing?"

Wayne's words could have been interpreted as sarcasm, but Kent didn't bother with a reproach. The left corner of Clark's lips twitched into a brief smile, but he wasn't amused. "No."

They stared at each other for a while, and Clark didn't know what Bruce was thinking because the billionaire was excellent at masking his emotions. Without saying anything, Wayne turned and headed up the stairs to the entrance of the jet. He didn't look back. After Bruce disappeared, the door closed and the engines started up.

Clark looked upon the jet for a short while longer. Then, with his hands still in his pockets, he turned around and walked away from the jet. Message sent. He just hoped Bruce would listen.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah I know. SHORT CHAPTER! I wanted to get this out tonight so I can devote a whole chapter to that charity shindig. Well, I hope I can. If it's too long I might have to break it up. I have made some of the changes to the story. You may have noticed that the chapter count has gone down. I deleted **_Confessions_** and merged some of it with **_Regrets_**, and added some things to other areas. The chapter is now called **_Tensions_**. 

I'm going through each chapter to make corrections and to bring it up to date. I cringe when I read some of the things I did so long ago. So, it'll REALLY take me a while. Hope you bear with me. Some chapters still have 'Globe' instead of 'Gazette'. Lol! Some may be deleted all together. It depends. I hope you can still leave reviews because I already had a problem with it. I think if you're not signed in you may be able to. Anyway, thank you kindly. If anyone's wondering, I'm not sure about introducing the current Lex/Lana thing in Smallville. So far as this story is concerned, like Clark and Chloe, Pete and Lana don't want anything to do with Lex. I'll see how I go with that.


	52. The Gathering

_**The Gathering**_

**2019 – The Daily Planet**

It was quite something to see Chloe and Lois's name next to each other on the same article. Much to Clark's amusement, the cousins had debated on whose name should go first. Lois had put forward that _she_ had been one who had, _"- discovered the story."_ Chloe had scoffed, crossed her arms, and had countered with, "_I asked the juicy questions_, _including putting Luthor on the spot."_ Lois then had scoffed, crossed her arms, and had replied, _"Please! You were too busy eyeballing Wayne."_ This had made the editor of the **_Daily Planet_** stare at his blonde reporter in confusion, and with a look that had meant that he wanted more information on that particular subject.

There had been silence from Chloe, and she had made a few attempts to refute Lane's audacious theory – much to the enjoyment of Lois – but in the end the cousins had resorted to a staring match. As the 'argument' had taken place in front of Perry's desk – with Clark listening from the newsroom - White had intervened and resolved the situation. The editor had placed Lois's name before Chloe's, because it was first in alphabetical order using surnames. A commanding stare from Perry had discouraged the cousins from challenging his order.

Chloe had then smirked at Lois and said, "_C comes before L_." She had then made a triumphant exit, with Lois following her to reply, "_You so don't have an argument. Didn't you hear the man? ... I'm older than you!_" In his office, Perry had sighed in exasperation. With the smirk still on her face, Chloe had then sat at her desk and ignored Lois's rant. Seeing that she couldn't go any further with her challenges, Lois had then headed for coffee.

At his desk, Clark was reading their story about the 'Billionaire Brunch'. With his story on Superman on the front page of the afternoon edition, the cousins' story had been pushed to Page 3. As Clark ran more scenarios of the charity in his mind, he leant back in his chair to make himself more comfortable; the creaking of the chair followed his movement. However, his focus was then redirected when he noticed a finger slowly descending from above. The finger then began tapping the headline of the cousins' story.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

Kent looked up and over his glasses to the visitor – Bart. He frowned. The speedy man always made these unexpected appearances, but they weren't totally unwelcome. "That it's one charity event I'm not looking forward to?" Clark hinted.

Allen shook his head and smirked. "So negative." Clark narrowed his eyes. Bart could've sworn he saw Kent's eyes glow red, and he knew what that meant. "No," he quickly replied.

"What then?"

"That you can't wait to part with your cash for a worthy cause?" a familiar female voice intervened.

Bart smirked and looked to his left to greet Chloe. "No, but I don't mind that."

Sullivan shot Bart a flirtatious grin, while Clark rolled his eyes and returned to reading the article. "Enlighten us," she said.

Allen looked at Clark - even though he couldn't see Kent's face now because the huge newspaper was blocking his view - and then at Chloe. "Didn't anyone care to ask what they'll be serving?"

Chloe leaned against Clark's desk and continued to smirk at Bart. "Ooh, shocks. I knew I forgot to ask the _one_ important question on _everyone's_ minds."

Allen returned her grin, while a sighing sound came from Clark. Bart smirked and flicked the paper, before turning back to Chloe. "Go with me?" he asked, hopefully.

A smile slowly appeared on Chloe's face. She then crossed her arms over her chest and stood up straight. "I'm _already_ going. If I find the time, _maybe_ we could have a drink." She then patted his right cheek. "See you there."

Clark immediately closed the paper and observed the exchange. He actually felt like smacking Bart. He abhorred the flirting between Chloe and him, because it was just so 'gag-worthy'. Allen always seemed to be the one to start it off, even with just a look. _And_, Chloe all too happily followed Bart's lead. Clark began to wonder why it always happened right in front of him.

Chloe appeared to be satisfied with her reply. She ruffled Bart's hair and then headed for her desk with a little bounce in her step. Even though he never wore them, Kent wondered how it was possible to achieve such a thing in high heels. He and Bart merely watched her movements. She checked on the tulip Bart had given to her earlier, and then shot another smirk at him before sitting at the desk.

"Bang, bang. She shot me down again buddy," Bart said, still looking at Chloe. He turned to Clark to display feigned hurt but his features changed into mild confusion instead when he saw the stare from the man with the glasses. It was possible that a gulp from Bart was not far off. "What?" he cautiously asked.

Without moving his focus away from Bart, Clark set aside the newspaper on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do me a favour," he said. Allen's eyebrows rose slightly in curiosity. "Call Kelly Walters."

Bart could only stare at him, wide-eyed. "What?" was his nervous reply after a few seconds of silence.

"Kelly Walters. Call her. Now."

Bart's jaw dropped dramatically. "I'm offended by the tone you're taking with me, ya love-sick puppy." He was so playing. "Bark. Bark."

Clark ignored Bart and smiled. "Well…" he continued to challenge.

Allen stuck his hands in his pockets. "I can't."

"Why?"

"She's… indisposed." Bart then quickly looked at his watch, and then proceeded to tap it with his finger. "Oh, wow! Look at the time. My bagel's ready. Gotta go!" Bart began walking away from Clark.

"She doesn't exist, does she?"

"Of course she does!" Bart said over his shoulder while still walking.

"I dare you to bring her this Friday!"

He didn't answer, and soon a smirking Allen was concealed by the closed elevator doors.

Having heard the end of Clark and Bart's conversation, Chloe looked to Clark. "Bring who?" she asked.

Kent turned his chair to face to reply. "You ever met Kelly Walters?"

Chloe frowned. "No. He always mentions her though. However, a while back I came across an article from Mexico. Some kids vandalized a library and Kelly Walters was a librarian there. The paper had only one quote from her, and there were no pictures or anything on her. I chalked it up to it being another Kelly Walters." She then smiled. "He's going to be there, isn't he?"

Clark rolled his eyes and opened the newspaper again. "It's a safe bet."

* * *

**Later in the Week – Metropolis**

The Christmas decorations may have been up a little over a month, but the feeling and spirit had definitely settled in the week just before the actual date. It was Friday – the day of Bruce Wayne's, Oliver Queen's, and Lex Luthor's huge charity event at **_City Hall_**, and four days before Christmas. It would be a formal affair, and it was surprisingly taking place during the day. The last few had taken place in the evenings. As a follow up to Lois's and Chloe's article, Clark had written that the Senator of Kansas and his wife would be attending as well. Pete and Lana had agreed that even though Lex Luthor would be there, and despite if the bald one had ulterior motives, it shouldn't discourage them. The cause was bigger than them – to give less privileged people a better way of life; a worthy Christmas present.

Lois and Clark were not far behind in Lois's car, while Chloe was approaching the Hall. She smiled, because she could see the expected valets. She had settled on a simple dark evening dress with a low back, and simple jewellery. Lois had done the same, but she went with red. Chloe knew that there were going to be wealthy women with egos, and that they could sniff out those who weren't rich. Those same women would definitely be smooching on the billionaires. She couldn't wait to see Bruce and Oliver handle them. Chloe had thought of Bruce while choosing her dress; she had been thinking _a lot_ about Bruce recently. Should she take the plunge and go all out just to get his attention? However, she had decided to wear something that may allow her to disappear in a crowd of extravagance and glitter. She didn't know why she felt like that. Even with the good reasons or attending, maybe she really didn't want to be there.

She stopped the car and the man dressed in the red blazer opened the driver's door. She smiled at the cute valet and gave him her keys. He gave a number and she placed it in her black bag before climbing the stairs to the entrance. There wasn't a huge crowd of reporters around the entrance area because they were most likely in the Hall itself. The thing_ was_ public after all. Someone did snap a picture of her though. Chloe followed the signs indicating the direction of the events area and with each turning the classic music was getting louder.

Not too long after she came upon the room half the size of a football field. She blinked while standing in the doorway. The building looked so much smaller on the outside. The scene before her was as expected - a fancily decorated, bright and glittery… crowded… Was she late? The room was packed. Chloe checked her watch - it was one-thirty, and the main auction wouldn't be until two o' clock. It was expected that people would arrive in time for that, and then there would be dancing to the live band. Chloe had thought that thirty minutes before would be just right, but it looked like people were pretty eager to part with their cash, or be there.

"Are we late?"

It was Lois. Chloe looked to her left where her cousin was standing checking her watch. Chloe smirked, and sensed Clark on her left. She looked at him. "We can't be. Clark's with us," she said.

Clark smiled. "Oh, ha-ha." He then looked over Chloe to Lois. "Lois was worried we'd crash before getting here." Sullivan laughed and turned to Lois for an explanation, and she also realized that she was again in the middle of two people taller than her.

"When was the last time you saw Clark behind the wheel?" Lois said. Chloe couldn't remember the last time she had seen Clark Kent driving. "Makes you wonder what'd happen if my car was a manual drive."

Clark smiled. "I drive the tractor fine."

Lois smirked at him. "I'll tractor your ass."

Chloe began laughing at the image. It had been the visual of black tire tracks on him that got her.

"Can I be next?"

Lois, Clark, and Chloe turned back to see who can joined the conversation. It had been Pete who had wanted a go, and Lana was covering her mouth in an attempt to conceal her laughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Senator," Chloe said to greet them.

"Very funny, Chloe," Lana replied with a smile. She was in black and was wearing an elegant necklace that captured the light; no doubt a gift from her husband. She had to look the part of a Senator's wife after all.

Pete clapped his hands once and then began to rub them together. He then stood on Clark's left. The doorway was that big. "So! Once again into the fire."

"Did you bring your check book?" Lois asked Pete.

Ross frowned, and began searching his blazer. When he couldn't find it he turned to Lana. Mrs. Lang-Ross was already holding up the black book. Pete smiled in embarrassment. "The keeper of all my secrets." He then arched a challenging eyebrow at Clark. "Brought yours?"

Clark looked at his old friend with a straight face. "You wanna compare books?" Ross narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here!"

Everyone turned to the voice interrupting them from inside of the room. It was Oliver Queen. He gave kisses on the cheeks of the women, and shook hands with Clark and Pete. "Senator, thank you for coming," he said to after shaking Ross's hand. "Your presence here is a big boost."

At that moment Lex approached the group with a wine glass in his left hand. "It's good to see you all together again," he said. He was on course to shaking hands with the Senator when Lois distracted him.

"We seem to be missing one billionaire," she commented while looking into the mass ahead. She had completely changed the subject from Lex apparently showing nostalgia. She couldn't see Wayne in the room; then again she couldn't make anyone out because it was so crowded.

Oliver chuckled. "As usual, Bruce's timing is dreadful."

"He also planned this," Lex said, with a hint of frustration in his voice. "You'd think showing up early would be sensible."

"I'm sure he has a very good reason," Queen replied with a knowing smile. Chloe then shared the smile with him.

"Anyway, please help yourselves to refreshments. The items on auction are already on display. Hopefully you'll buy something." Lex toasted them and then re-entered the room.

"I'd watch out for the guy by that table," Ollie warned them with another knowing smile. The gang frowned at him, and Queen chuckled. "He has quite the appetite." He then headed back inside.

Clark and Chloe exchanged knowing smirks. Was Bart here already? "Well, I definitely need a drink," Lois said and entered the room.

"Me too," Lana said and then joined Lois.

Pete patted Clark's shoulder and then followed his wife, leaving Clark and Chloe alone in the doorway. Sullivan sighed. "Yeah… why not."

Soon, Clark was the only one left. With hands in his trouser pockets, he surveyed the room and then sighed. So many things could happen, despite the calm greetings that had just been exchanged. He wondered how Bruce was going to show up. Would Wayne come with women? How far would the self-centred playboy image go? What would happen between Chloe and Bruce now that the next level of their friendship had been reached? How would Pete and Lana handle being in the same room as Lex? Clark then smiled. Was Kelly Walters here? Would he have to endure more flirting from Bart and Chloe? Clark then quickly narrowed his eyes when he saw Oliver Queen by the refreshments table with his friends. Would Ollie dare try something with Lois?

"Worried?"

Clark didn't turn to greet the man the voice belonged to, but he could see him from the corner of his right eye. It was Bruce. "I want to leave here without anything affecting my friends," Clark finally replied.

"I share your concern."

Kent frowned and glanced at Bruce. Wayne was mirroring him in attire and posture, and the billionaire didn't have anyone with him. "You have friends here?" Clark joked.

Bruce actually smiled. "I think it's time Bruce Wayne made an appearance."

There he went talking in the third person again, but Clark knew what Bruce had meant. As soon as Wayne entered the room a woman shouted his name in excitement. Clark rolled his eyes and shook his head. What _was_ it with Bruce Wayne? How could anyone be interested in the person Bruce had shown to the public? With a frustrated sigh, Clark entered the huge hall.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews, and for reading. I know the entire charity thing isn't here, but I did say I might split it. What I have in mind would be rather longer - what with like three or four conversations going and _maybe_ one surprise in store - and even though you guys may like long chapters, I decided to send this out because I haven't updated in a while. It isn't beta'd. However, I send out huge bear hugs to Laura and Elizabeth. I miss you Laura. Hope you're doing good and having a wonderful Christmas season.

Oh, I have started a new fic - **_The Roads Taken_**. Some may have read it already. I mention it cos it is a companion to Adore, with some more backstory on Clark. It may be another on-going series as well. Remember I gave little snippets of Clark's past, like him and Bart hanging out with A.C., and him meeting Hal Jordan before the pilot becomes Green Lantern? I hope I'm able to continue with that for the fic, and I hope you enjoy it as much as Adore.


	53. Pretences

_**Pretences**_

**2019 – Metropolis**

**City Hall**

With a smile brightening up her features, Chloe approached the refreshment table to greet her speedy friend. Bart was holding a silver tray in his left hand and it was full of food. His right hand was carrying out its duty of shovelling food into his mouth. After getting drinks and something to eat, Lana and Pete had headed off to see the items on display.

Lois shook her head in bewilderment after observing him. "Do you ever get full?" she asked him while getting herself a drink from the table.

Just then, a waiter - who looked like he served in a palace - passed in front of the group and shot Bart a brief spiteful look. Allen replied with a grin, which also showed the mashed food in his teeth. The waiter shook his head in exasperation and moved on.

Chloe smirked and smacked Bart on his right arm. "You did that on purpose," she said while getting something to eat.

Showing some decency, and before speaking, Bart swallowed his food and drank some water to wash it down. "Hey, he had it coming," he said to the cousins. "He wouldn't let me have two trays." Chloe laughed.

Oliver Queen then approached the group. "I trust everything is to your liking?" he asked them.

Lois smirked at him and leaned her butt against the table. "You billionaires sure do serve the best."

"This food is exquisite," Bart added, and then threw a puff into his mouth.

Queen smiled. "Well, we do our best."

"Bruce!"

The unexpected shout from a woman who sounded too happy for her own good distracted the group. Chloe found herself spinning around towards the entrance as if someone had called _her_ name in panic. A curious Bart watched her carefully while he continued chewing.

"Finally, he's here," Queen said. He then addressed the group, "Excuse me."

Oliver left them to meet up with Bruce. The Gotham bachelor was already surrounded by three wealthy-looking gorgeous women, eager to get his attention. When Oliver and Lex joined Bruce, they appeared to be happy with the situation of being surrounded by three of the richest men in the world. Lois and Chloe – each with crossed arms - rolled their eyes. Bart continued chewing. Without looking at the billionaire group, Clark passed that particular meeting and approached his friends by the table. A waiter offered him a drink but he refused.

"I bet that one is called Jennifer – or Jen for short," Lois said, indicating the grinning brunette standing on Bruce's right.

"She looks like a Betty," Chloe theorized. However, she didn't see the smile on Bart's face. "Now _that_ one's a Jessica," she continued, indicating the blonde standing on Oliver's left and in-between him and Bruce.

Lois's scrunched her face in disagreement. "Hmm. When I see her I think of, _"_Hi! I'm Donna. Please sample my cleavage."" She was of course referring to the woman's very low cut dress. "It's not even three o'clock yet."

Bart could be heard snorting a laugh. "What about the other one?" he asked.

The cousins looked at him and then at red-head standing on Lex's left. "That one you have to look out for," Lois firmly concluded, which made Chloe frown and Bart smile. "She'll put on this simple, cute, and pleasant act. You'll think she's innocent, and when she reels you in, goodbye to more than half your worth."

"You two are so bad," Bart commented, and then happily stuffed more food into his mouth. Clark hadn't said anything; he was amused by the 'Lois and Chloe Session'.

"Hmm, what's a nice simple name?" Chloe thought out loud, tapping her lip with her right index finger.

After a brief moment of silence, they all gave their answer at the same time – even Clark spoke. "Sara without the 'h'," he said. "Kimberly," Chloe said. "Mary," Lois said. "Shannon," Bart said. They then looked at each other, firmly in the belief that their answer was right. However, they soon turned to Clark, because he had actually participated.

Bart then chuckled. "I can say that you three are wrong," he said with confidence. Clark and the cousins slowly turned their heads to question his certainty. Allen chewed on more food while staring at them for a moment, allowing an apprehensive silence to set in as they waited for his reply. "The red-head's name is actually Shannon," he said, indicating said woman. "_Lovely_ woman," he continued with a smirk which showed that he knew more about her. Clark and Chloe narrowed their eyes at him, while Lois listened patiently. "She was the one who executed the three B's plans. Blondie's name is in fact Jennifer, daughter of some guy with some car company." He smirked again. "I wasn't listening." Clark rolled his eyes, because he knew that if Bart had been talking to that particular woman, his focus would be somewhere else on her body. "And well, Claire's a minx," he ended, and then continued eating.

"The brunette?" Lois asked.

"Yup," he confirmed. "She couldn't keep her hands of me."

"There you go flattering yourself again," Chloe said with a teasing smirk.

Bart smiled. "Okay, maybe I was… incorrect on that last bit - well, partially. But she is, and there are more out there!"

Lois, Clark, and Chloe looked at each other, and Sullivan shook her head. "I don't wanna know," she said.

"So, where's Kelly?" Clark asked with a straight face, and Bart stopped chewing. The cousins waited impatiently for him to answer.

Allen swallowed the food. "I told you – she couldn't come," he replied.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "Where's your cell?"

Bart looked at her and smirked. "Wanna search me?"

"Oh for cryin' out loud," Clark rolled his eyes in protest, and then _politely_ stormed off. A confused - and grinning – Lois followed him into the crowd. They didn't see Chloe warily searching through the top half of a grinning Bart, who had all too happily allowed her to.

"What are they talking about?" Lois asked Clark about the billionaire conversation, while they headed towards Pete and Lana.

"Nothing that's important," he replied.

"Well, you could still say it," she complained from behind him, almost smacking him on the back for his sudden grumpiness.

With a sigh, Clark stopped and turned to face her. "All that's going on there is a lot of kissing each other's butt and who's buying what. Lex is doing most of the talking while Bruce is too taken up with the women. Oliver is the only one acting sensible. Happy?" He then resumed his course.

Lois stared at his retreat for moment, and she then stalked her way towards him. She grabbed Clark by the left arm and was surprisingly able to pull him off to the side for a little one and one conversation. "What's _with_ you?" she demanded.

Clark looked away to the crowd. "I'm fine."

She sighed in frustration and then smacked him on the arm. "You're _not_ looking at me!" she hissed.

He looked her. "It's nothing."

"Looks like a helluva -" Lois arched an eyebrow in thought. "- not… nothing… to me." She then scrunched her face in confusion at what she had just said. Clark didn't answer. "Is it Bart and Chloe?" He rolled his eyes. "Bruce and Chloe?" He still didn't answer, as his focus was in the direction of the billionaires. "Is it the nightmares?"

Clark immediately turned back to her. He had been having nightmares about his friends and family dying. He had had them before in Smallville, but they had become a frequent occurrence since Chloe had been attacked by the Joker, and when he had seen a broken Bruce before the beating the clown had received from him. Luckily, Lois hadn't been there last night to witness another nightmare, and another dream that he wouldn't want to talk to her about. Instead, Clark turned his focus to his watch.

"You need to change?" she asked with a sigh, knowing why Clark was checking the time.

"Yeah." He then got the attention of a passing waiter. "Excuse me…" The man stopped and looked at Clark. "Where can I find the men's room?" The waiter told him, and with a polite thank you, Clark left Lois.

At the refreshment table, Bruce approached Chloe and Bart. Allen nodded at him before drinking some water from his glass. Bruce and Chloe shared a smile. "You look beautiful," Bruce said.

Chloe blushed and turned back to the table for a brief moment to pull herself together – taking a cheese puff had been her cover. Bart didn't move. "Care to share what was so fascinating that you three had an audience?" she asked and then took a bite out of the puff.

Wayne smiled. "Well, I don't want to bore you."

Sullivan chuckled, while still chewing. She quickly realized that maybe she had been hanging around Bart too much. Chloe swallowed the food before answering. "Nothing bores me, Bruce," she replied. The blonde reporter then triumphantly smirked and took another bite.

"Yeah, Bruce," Bart finally said. "Pray tell." He was _still_ chewing.

Both Chloe and Bruce looked at him. "Are you donating anything tonight, Mister Allen?" Wayne asked politely. "Maybe some of that food?"

Chloe smirked, while Bart stopped chewing. "Mister Wayne," he began. "Why else would I be here?"

"For the food?" Chloe teased..

Bart narrowed accusing eyes at her. "Not only that." He didn't notice Bruce watching the conversation with curiosity. "I already made my donation. First thing I did before…" He turned back Wayne and smirked. "… indulging myself."

Bruce chuckled. "Of course."

"By the way Bruce, where did you dig up these waiters?" Allen whispered. "They're so rude."

Wayne smiled. "I'll look into it." He then looked at Chloe. "I have to do the rounds. I'll see you soon." Chloe smiled and nodded in understanding. "You look great." He kissed her on the left cheek and turned to head back into the crowd.

Chloe was resisting the urge to pull back Bruce and kiss him, while Bart wasn't so impressed by Bruce Wayne. "You look great," he mocked.

"Oh, Mister Allen," Bruce said and turned back to them. Did he hear? "Kelly sends her best." The billionaire smiled at Chloe and Bart one last time and soon disappeared in the crowd.

With his mouth hanging open, Bart stared into the crowd where Wayne had last been seen. Chloe crossed her, turned to Bart, and narrowed her eyes – demanding him to explain. Having not changed his expression, he turned to look at her. "So, of all the people, _Bruce_ is relaying regards to _you_ from Kelly?" Chloe asked. Bart looked like he wanted to run away.

Suddenly, people began to clap and they distracted Chloe and Bart. Allen let out an unheard sigh of relief when she turned her attention to the happy crowd. They spotted red and blue colours making their way through the crowd and Chloe checked her watch. Superman was making his appearance. Lois had followed up Clark's follow up to theirs with the breaking news that Superman would make an appearance. Barring any emergencies, he would appear to kick off the auction; looked like he was on time. The flashing from cameras continued as Superman climbed the small steps to the stage. He nodded at a clapping Lex Luthor and stood behind the microphone.

Bart leaned towards to Chloe so that he could be heard. "Look at all the attention the guy gets." He wasn't jealous, Bart kept telling himself. However, he couldn't help but grin and soon continued on clapping with the crowd. He even whistled.

Chloe smiled and continued clapping as she watched Superman. He was smiling and was patiently waiting for silence before talking. She searched through the room of people and was able to spot Lana, Pete, and Lois standing together, smiling and clapping as they looked upon their dear friend on stage. There were times when she thought about the past; how far they had come as friends and as people, and how far Clark had come from his days in Smallville. Some of the things that had happened then could have been avoided. "_Look at you now_," Chloe said to herself, and she had a feeling that the others were thinking the same. "_If only your father could see you_. _He'd be amazed, and proud_."

The admirations finally came to a stop and Superman was able to speak. It felt like it had been five minutes since he had appeared. "Thank you," he said with that gentle smile he was known for. "I have been called a hero on many occasions…"

"I wondered how long he worked on this one," Bart whispered to Chloe. He was only teasing. Superman was also known for his inspiring speeches. Her reply was an elbow shot to his right side.

"An inspiration," Superman continued, and Bart smirked at hearing the work. "It's gratifying to see what everyone is doing or will be doing here tonight. I'd just like to say that, your capacity for good always amazes me." He then took a moment. "I'll _always_ be here. Always. As long as people like _you_ are out there, I'll be there. Always."

The room erupted into more praising and Superman smiled that smile again to the mass. Lex approached him and a microphone magically appeared in his right hand.

"Superman," he said and placed his left hand on the alien's right shoulder, but Superman didn't acknowledge the move. The crowd soon came to a silence upon hearing and seeing Lex's actions. "I've heard a rumour that you're putting something on auction."

There was excitement in the room, but for some reason the women seemed more excited about the prospect of Superman auctioning off something. To hide his confusion, he continued to smile at the people before him.

"This should be good," Bart said to himself, but Chloe had heard him.

She glanced at Bart and did a double-take when she saw a smirk of mischief plastered all over his face; she became interested. Chloe narrowed her eyes. What was he up to now?

"Well…" came a chuckle from Superman and she turned back to the stage. He looked at Lex and then back at the crowd. "For charity, I will…" Was he making this up on the spot? "… show someone a view of Metropolis that only few have seen. And that does not mean I'm charging for it," he ended with a little joke and a smile.

Chloe's eyebrows rose to the roof, but she soon began to laugh when the women in the crowd picked up on Superman's subtle proposition – he was going to fly someone over Metropolis and what women could resist that? Chloe very well knew how that had felt, especially flying over Smallville. It was romantic. Looking in the direction of Lois she saw that Pete and Lana were amused, and that her cousin wanted to kick the crap out of every single women lusting after '_her_ alien'. If one could read her well, Lois's look would also convey "_Go find another alien to lust after, ya skanks!"_ Chloe snorted a laugh but was soon distracted by Bart's glee.

"Yes!" he exclaimed in between laughing while clapping.

However, she was distracted yet again when Bruce rejoined them by standing on the right of her, before looking at her with a straight face. "A _worthy _cause," he said, and then drank from his glass. Chloe laughed.

And soon, the bidding commenced. Lex – also providing commentary - started the bid off at five-hundred dollars, which made Superman look to him quickly. However, whatever reaction he showed Luthor was soon changed when a woman offered one thousand. Bart and Chloe were laughing, because they knew that inside Clark was dreading what was happening. It was his fault though; he could have refused Lex. The bidding continued nevertheless – one thousand two hundred, one thousand-five, two thou., two-fifty…There wasn't another offer for a few tense seconds until…

"Three thousand," came a familiar voice, and the place stayed quiet.

All eyes were soon concentrated on… Mrs. Lana Lang-Ross, wife of the Senator of Kansas? Her husband was the epitome of disbelief and embarrassment, which made a few people laugh. Lois was also staring at her with jaw figuratively to the floor. If Clark wasn't up on the stage as Superman he would surely have shown how stunned he was.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lang-Ross," Superman kindly said, apparently being flattered.

"Whoa," Bart said, giving his reaction on the whole thing. Chloe, with jaw also to the floor, continued to stare and merely nodded.

"We even have a Senator's wife bidding!" Lex said, which gathered another set of smirks and chuckles, even from Bruce Wayne. Chloe could see that he was enjoying it, but that was from his outlook. Was he - _really_? She had a feeling that he was enjoying it quite a bit.

Lana smirked and then shrugged her shoulders, and Pete shrugged his reaction off with a laugh and quick fixing of his tie.

"Five thousand," another woman said, and all eyes soon turned to Shannon – the head organiser of the event.

Bart smirked. However, Chloe noticed a crossed-armed Lois watching Lana carefully while the Senator's wife wasn't looking. She was also tapping her fingers on her arms in thought and - possibly – annoyance.

A few more of that tense silence passed and someone else put in an offer. "Ten Thousand United States dollars – cash."

Well, that stunned the room. The bid had come from Jennifer, the Jennifer who Bart had been talking about earlier.

"Oh, my…" Chloe said in astonishment, while Bart snorted a laugh. Superman, well Clark, was trying his best to look 'cool'. From behind an astonished Lana, Lois was shooting tanker blasts at Jennifer.

Lex broke the silence. "Well – going once? Twice?"

Chloe could hear Bart making a cough and a wheezing sound.

Luthor grabbed the little hammer from in front of Superman and ended the auction. "Sold! Congratulations."

Bart was grabbing onto Chloe and was trying his best to hold back his laughter. He was pushing his face on her left shoulder and arm, but she continued to smack him and to try to push him off. The crowd were already clapping and Superman smiled in appreciation at Jennifer. Said woman had a huge grin on her face. Before Superman left the stage he shot a glare at Lex; his actions had been concealed because his face was away from the crowd.

He then met up with Jennifer and witnessed her pay for her win in cash from a briefcase an aid of hers had inexplicably produced. Afterwards, she grinned at Superman and he offered his left arm, which she gladly accepted. The photographers began taking pictures as Superman escorted her out of the room. People were asking for his autograph, some were asking him to sign in places other than the usual paper, or napkin.

"Strict policy, sorry," Superman told them with an apologetic smile. "No signing body parts."

After he left with Jennifer, the auction officially began. Lois rejoined Chloe by the refreshments table while Pete and Lana stayed behind for the auction. "You believe that? That hussy!" she exclaimed and got herself something with alcohol in it.

"You remember those **_MasterCard_** adverts?" Bart inquired. Bruce, Chloe, and Lois looked at him. "_This_ is an example." Allen then grinned. "Priceless."

* * *

Five minutes passed and Lex approached Pete and Lana while they were looking on at the auction. "See anything interesting?" he asked them. 

"We have actually," Pete replied directly. "I have to say it Lex, I'm impressed by what you're doing here."

Luthor smiled in appreciation. "Well, I'm sharing credit on this one. It's not only me." He then took a sip from his drink.

Lana arched a bold right eyebrow. "Sharing?" she challenged. "When was the last time I heard that word from you again?"

Lex looked at her for a moment before humouring her with a smile, and Lana obliged with a brief triumphant smile. "Pete," Lex began, and dropped formality. "I was wondering if I can have a word with you."

The Senator sipped on his drink. "Sure." Ross had a feeling that Lex wanted to speak privately, but he wasn't going to move.

When Luthor saw Ross's reluctance to speak in private, he faked a smile. "I have a proposal for you. I think it may interest you. Someone like you would be perfect for the job."

Pete put his left arm around Lana's back. "It depends, Lex. I know you're all for giving more weapons to solve the problem, but I don't think it's the best way to go."

"That's not what this is about."

"What is it then?" Lana interrupted, and also asked the question for her husband.

Lex sighed and looked around the room before turning back to them. "This is not the place to talk about it."

"Then why bring it up?" Pete asked with raised eyebrows of curiosity.

"Think of it as… making an appointment for a call," Lex replied with a brief smile.

Lana narrowed her contemptuous eyes at him.

At the refreshments table Oliver – standing on the left of Bart – turned to Allen. Lois had headed to do some interviews for the article. Chloe and Bruce were still with Bart, and Clark hadn't returned yet.

"So Bart, I've been trying to get a hold of Andrea," Ollie said to Bart. "She hasn't been returning my calls."

Allen hit Queen in the right side with his left elbow. "Dude!" he hissed.

"What about Andrea?" Chloe inquired, having heard the name of a friend.

"W-Why are you asking me?" Bart nervously asked. No one saw the smirk on Bruce Wayne's face.

"Because you two seem to know each other _quite_ well?" Chloe suggested.

"Well, we did work together a couple of times."

"Oh Shannon is calling me over. Excuse me." Oliver said with a smirk and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Had that been a quick escape?

Chloe and Bart stared at each for a moment before she narrowed her eyes at him. A smirk then slowly formed on her lips. "You know…"

Bart interrupted her. "You know, I gotta go to the bathroom." Like Oliver before, he soon disappeared into crowd.

It took a few seconds for Chloe to realise that she had been left alone with Bruce. She turned to him and cursed mentally when she saw that he had already been watching her with an amused smile.

"What?" she inquired with an unsure grin.

"Have you made a decision on **_The Gazette_**?" Bruce asked.

Chloe stared at him for a moment. "I can't," she replied. "It is tempting. It's a great opportunity. But I've got a lot here."

Wayne smiled and turned back to the crowd. "I understand."

She watched him carefully for a few seconds more and soon smirked. "Now I didn't bring my magnifying glass, but am I seeing some disappointment there?" she teased.

Bruce chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The smirk didn't leave Chloe's lips. "I so have you."

He looked at her and smiled – a smile which had a meaning behind it, and a smile that made her a blush because she knew what the meaning was. She had been getting a little better at reading him, but she knew she had a long way to go. However, she had read him at this particular moment and… she felt like smacking him for being particularly mischievous at this moment.

"I, um..." she stuttered. "I need to do my job." She too then disappeared into the crowd. Yes she was retreating, but she did have work to do for the article.

One of these days she was going to hit him with a shoe.

* * *

A few minutes later and Clark Kent returned to the charity. He stood in the doorway and placed his hands in his pockets as he scanned the room. 

"Had fun?" It was Bart, appearing out of nowhere again.

"She asked me to drop her off at home. She um…" Clark began, and then turned to his friend. "She offered me… coffee."

Bart grinned and whacked Clark on the arm. "She didn't! What'd you do?"

"I thanked her for offering and left!" Clark replied with complete honesty and relief.

Bart chuckled. "Money-money-money-money."

* * *

**Earth's Orbit**

An alien to Earth's solar system was 'parked' as he observed the world below him. His journey to this world had taken him through three systems, but he hadn't been bored. He had found many ways to entertain himself along the way. With a smirk, the hunter revved the engine of his Spacehog and descended to the city of his prey.

This would be easy money.

* * *

**Metropolis – City Hall**

Clark and Oliver having a drink together on one side of the room, while Chloe and Lois continued the interviews for the article. In the end, Pete and Lana hadn't bought anything, but they _did _donate a healthy sum. Bruce was off somewhere, and Clark didn't want to know where Bart was or what he was doing.

"I'm surprised you joined this," Clark said to Oliver. "You don't have the best of histories with Lex."

"Sometimes the cause is bigger than us," Oliver said, and Clark smiled. "Just look at Bruce. He doesn't really do business with Lex either." Ollie then smirked. "How was your date?"

Clark sighed. "I'm just happy to know that someone will have a meal."

Queen chuckled and sipped on his wine. "So…" A tense silence soon crept in, and Clark had a feeling what was about to be asked. "How are you and Lois?"

Kent smiled. "We're doing fine."

Oliver held up his glass. "Good to hear," he said with pleased smile. Clark then toasted with Ollie. "So what is this I'm seeing with Chloe and Bruce? It's not like her and Bart." Kent rolled his eyes.

Suddenly an ear-splitting bang eclipsed the known sounds of the room, and was soon followed by gasps and screams. The crowd dispersed but the people were mainly moving away from the entrance, Clark quickly noticed. When the area was clear the intruder came into full view. Clark was wide-eyed at first, because he hadn't seen someone like this before. The… man had a chalk-white skin and his eyes were red as the Kryptonian sun, maybe even blood red. Black patches surrounded his eyes and his thick black dreadlocks that stretched all over his head. His ripped clothing showed his powerfully built body, and he was defintely armed.

Was he an alien, or was he something as a result of the past?

"Where. Is. Superman?" the man demanded in a growl.

Clark looked for Bart and signalled him to stay put, by pushing up his glasses. "Wait to see what he does," he whispered to Ollie.

The man fired again towards the ceiling and the crowd began to head for the exit to evacuate. Clark took the opportunity to leave with them so that he could change. However, he made sure that Lois and Chloe had followed his lead. As much as they wanted to stay and get a scoop for a sighting like this, living to find another story another day was much more preferable. Before disappearing Clark had glanced quickly at the intruder - the man appeared to be enjoying the chaos that was happening around him.

Very soon afterwards, Clark returned to the room as Superman. The intruder smirked when he saw him. Superman walked towards the middle of the room and the white man watched him every step of the way. "What do you want?" The Man of Steel demanded.

The intruder smirked. "You," he replied. He then pulled out a hefty double-barrelled gun from a holster strapped to his back. The weapon looked powerful. "Last survivor of th' extinct Krypton, ya will come with me!"

Superman crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the intruder. "And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll just 'ave to make ya!" The man then took aim at Superman.

However Superman, confident in his abilitiesm didn't move a muscle. "You speak English."

"It ain't that complex."

"Who are you?"

The intruder cocked the gun. "Lobo," he replied. "Remember it well."

"Well, Lobo, care to step outside?"

'Lobo' smirked. "Gladly."

Suddenly, two blude beams exploded from the gun. They combined into a large beam halfway towards Superman and then rocketed towards him. The Man of Steel was blasted backwards, through the wall and out onto the streets. There was debris everywhere, which only seemed to please Lobo more.

"It better not be that fraggin' simple, ya bastich.


	54. Reprisals

**For Laura – Part 1**. She'll definitely know why :) I hope it lives up to expectations - my first attempt at League battle.

* * *

_**Reprisals**_

Lobo, the last male Czarnian. Well, after killing his female fourth-grade teacher Miss. E. Tribb, he became the last _living_ Czarnian. It all started a long time ago, in a system of planets far, far, away. Czarnia had been a peaceful planet, until Lobo came into the world. After emerging from the inside of his mother, Lobo bit off the fingers of four midwifes. Grabbing nearby scalpels, he had chased the doctors all over the room. Through the years, he had shown his love for violence and his short fuse very vividly. At five, he had slit the throat of his elementary principal in one of his temper tantrums.

To the uneducated, Lobo may appear to be unschooled and unintelligent, but he is in fact _brilliant_. Other than his thirst for violence, another thing he shinned at was science. Back in biology class, he had created a small scorpion-like insect, which had been vicious like its creator. They soon had grown in number and had attacked his people. During the five days it had taken the Czarnians to die a horrible death, Lobo had watched from his balcony, laughed, and drank himself crazy. He had then awarded himself an 'A' for his little experiment. Later on, he had found out that his fourth-grade teacher had been off the planet, so he had, well… he had broken her neck.

There were rumours that he was banned from heaven and hell, and that he had a special deal with God so that if he were to be destroyed, he would be sent back. First of all, you would have to believe there was a God, and that heaven and hell existed. Then, you would have to wonder what kind of God would want to make a deal with Lobo. God wouldn't pat someone on the back, wink, give a thumb up, and send the fragger back on his way to cause more havoc. Soon though, you would come to a realisation that God was smart – he didn't want Lobo anywhere on the higher or lower plans. The fragger was too dangerous for both sides, even if Hell could possibly use Lobo to their advantage

However, this is not some lame ass reference to **_Spawn_**, or anything else that has to do with Heaven and Hell fighting each other for supremacy.

Now we could continue reading the bestseller **_Lobo's History of Violence_**, but let's close the book, return it to the dusty library, and get back to the matter at hand, shall we? All you need to know about Lobo is that he _adores_ violence; Sepulchre Black is his favourite colour; he despises democracy, goody-goodies, flags, square jaws, short hair, brown shoes, the philosophy that Good will always triumph over Evil, Equality for Women, Equality for Men, basic rights - basically anything that is normally viewed as civilized. Oh, and his name is Khundian for 'He who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it.'

However, we digress again.

**2019 – Metropolis**

Someone had contracted Lobo to capture Superman, with the one stipulation being not kill anyone. Lobo would honour his contract, as always. However, that stipulation was a little vague, wasn't it? Therefore, it was perfectly plausible to '_almost_ kill' someone – right?

"I got one whole heap o' pent-up anger an' frustrated rage just a-beggin' fer a few friendly faces to frag!" Lobo had said before departing on his Spacehog. He had been the best choice to acquire the target, because he was one strong and resilient fragger.

The people had been amazed to see their protector fly across the street like a rag doll, crash through a phone booth, and land into the small park opposite the **_City Hall_** building. They were even more amazed when the massive visitor emerged from the hole in the building with a huge cigar in his mouth, grinning as though he had just won the lottery. The media were having a field day with the chaotic scenes. Shots were being taken, cameras were rolling, and reporters couldn't stop talking as they provided commentary on the unfolding scenes.

Chloe and Lois were forced to stay with them as the nearby police officers had pushed the vultures back. They hadn't seen a weapon like the one the visitor had used before, or a weapon that could make The Man of Steel fly so far. What had made them even more restless was the fact that Superman _wasn't _moving.

"'Ey! Get up, ya bastich!" shouted the white visitor as he stomped towards Superman. He stopped though when the Flash suddenly appeared by The Man of Steel's side. "Where da _frag_ did you come from?"

Flash shook the downed hero and then checked on his pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt it - Superman was alive. "Big Blue?" he said, hoping Superman would answer. When he didn't, Flash turned his attention to the visitor. He got up from the rubble and glared at the white hunter. "You're not getting away with this!" he shouted in anger.

Lobo flashed his canine teeth. "Mighty strong words comin' from a bastich in red underwear!" He then fired another blue beam from the gun that had taken out Superman. However, Lobo's face soon fell when he didn't hit his target.

"Hey Cake Face!" came a voice from behind the hunter. Lobo immediately turned around. "Made ya look!" Flash mocked, and then used his speed to punch Lobo several times in the face and in the gut. Cheering in the distance from the crowd followed the attack.

Lobo stepped back from the force of the punches, and smirked. He didn't drop the gun though. "An' you are?" he asked.

Flash stared at him. "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You hurt my best friend. Prepare to be trampled," he said, with a fake Spanish accent.

Lobo laughed, and Flash frowned. Suddenly, Lobo grabbed Flash by the face. The Sultan of Zoom didn't see it coming. The large left hand of the bounty hunter almost covered the entire head of the scarlet-clad hero. "I'm impressed. Really," Lobo said. "Now get outta my face!" He then tossed Flash, and the hero ended up crashing through a window of a nearby shop.

Lobo was soon tested again when an arrow suddenly lodged itself in his left shoulder. As if he didn't feel any pain, he casually looked at the offending weapon and then plucked it. Ensuring that there wasn't any spillage, he sucked up the blood, and his wound quickly healed afterwards. "All right!" he then shouted to the surroundings. "Who's da fragger askin' fer some hurt?" There wasn't any reply. "I can smell ya geek sweat!" Smoke hissed from the arrow in Lobo's right hand and he quickly disposed of it.

"I suggest you leave now, Lobo," a warning sinister voice said from behind Lobo. The Main Man swung his huge gun around, but no one was there. "This is your last warning." Punches and kicks connected as the attack on the hunter's back continued. He was then kicked on the legs and Lobo found himself kneeling. However, it didn't seem to deter him. He grinned and looked up to catch a glimpse of his attacker. The first thing he saw was a huge arrow pointing directly in-between his eyes. He uncrossed his eyes and a figure covered in dark green soon came into focus.

Green Arrow wasn't victorious though. Something soon slammed into his stomach with such a force that it took the wind out of him, and blood. His bow and arrow consequently fell to the ground followed by his body. Lobo continued grinning and grabbed Arrow by the neck with his right hand. "Here's Lesson Number One, ya bean…" He then began punching the hero in the face with his left hand. "Never…" Punch. "Frag…" Punch. "With me!" A forceful backhand and Green Arrow was grounded, and out like a light. Lobo dusted his hands, picked up his gun, and then faced the cameras in the distance. "Is that all you got!" he taunted. "I haven't even worked up a sweat yet!" The replies to his mocking were very colourful, and they amused Lobo.

Lois and Chloe were livid, but they were powerless to do anything. People were panicking. Pete and Lana were witnessing everything as they stood next to Chloe. They were all willing Superman to get up and fight. However, Superman still wasn't moving, Green Arrow wasn't moving, and they couldn't see the Flash from their point of view. Chloe and Lois were wondering where Bruce was? They knew that Batman worked in the shadows, but there hadn't been any kind of surprise attack from an unseen force. The white-skinned hunter soon stalked his way towards Superman. However, to the relief of all, a streaking red blur stopped him.

Lobo crashed through the same damaged wall of the **_City Hall_** building. His body slammed onto the shinny surface of the floor and he began sliding along. He took the opportunity and fired more blue booming blasts to the outside. He didn't hit his target, but there were more holes in the walls. Suddenly, something hit him squarely in the face. He soon shook it off and looked around for the offending weapon. It was a red block. He turned back his attention to the holes in the wall, where spotted the man in red underwear.

A blank Flash was watching Lobo. "Y'know, this night was supposed to be about making a difference in the world and me indulging in some good food!" he said. Another fast flying brick from Flash collided with Lobo's gut. "But, no!" Another brick hit the white hunter in the face again. "You gotta come down here with an attitude…" Another. "Actin' all big and bad... Demanding things. Hurting friends…" And another, but this time Flash's brick attach was countered and the brick itself was destroyed with a blast from Lobo's gun. As always, the Flash was quick on his feet and dodged the attack. "I coulda been eating cheese puffs!" From out of nowhere, another brick slammed onto Lobo's head again. "But I ain't mad."

The hunter was about to fire again, and Flash was about to launch another brick, when Lobo's gun suddenly exploded. The Scarlet Speedster caught a comical gob smacked look on the enemy's face for a brief moment, before the lights inside the building went out. Flash soon smirked as he took that as a sign of Batman on the prowl. "You're in for it now," he said, before running back to check on his fallen friend. Though Batman frightened the heck out of him and always seemed to get under his skin, he respected the man's presence and his ability. It was something he had noticed from Clark.

Inside the building, the only thing Lobo could see were the city lights coming through the holes in the walls. He heard something behind him and quickly pulled a blaster from his holster. Something was pestering Lobo in the darkness. The hunter soon became the hunted. Bad news for the wannabe-hunter irritating The Main Man.

"This is not gonna scare me," he said to the surroundings. "I'll hunt ya down like a duck."

The reply to Lobo's warnings was swift – there were heavy blows to his back, gut, and soon his head. The Main Man's reply was also swift. He absorbed the pain, shook his head to get rid of the dizziness, concentrated all of his strength into his right hand, and swung his arm – front, back, to the sides, everywhere in his reach.

He didn't hit anything solid.

However, not hitting anything didn't bother The Main Man. He would soon sniff the fragger out.

* * *

Outside, in the park across the street, Superman was finally conscious. The first thing he saw after his eyes focused was a grinning Flash. "Hello," Flash said. "Remember Italy?" 

It took a moment to get his bearings, but Superman soon frowned. "I remember you daring me to straighten up the Leaning Tower."

Flash laughed, and patted Superman's right shoulder. "Welcome back, Big Blue."

Big Blue sat up and took in the surroundings. "What happened?"

"Other than you being blown back to yesterday?" Superman looked at Flash, and The Sultan of Zoom sighed. "Arrow tried his best but got floored. He disappeared." When Flash had ran back to check on Superman he had noticed that Green Arrow's motionless body was missing. Flash had wondered how the man had disappeared without him noticing. He then used his thumb to indicate the building across the street. "Our 'friend' in there is getting A Fistful of Bat."

Superman used his x-ray vision and scanned the interior of the building. Lobo was cautiously walking around the room with his gun ready to fire, while Batman was a few metres ahead of the hunter, crouching and preparing to attack. However, he was soon distracted when a fair slender hand touched his left shoulder.

"I saw the news. Are you okay?" It was Diana.

"You watch the news?" Flash quipped, which earned him a glare from both Superman and Wonder Woman.

Superman then smiled at Diana. "I'm fine." Wonder Woman replied with a gentle smile of her own.

"Ready to kick his ass all over Metropolis?" Flash grinned.

With Flash and Diana's help, Superman stood up. "Now that I know what I'm dealing with."

"The sucker's strong."

"We'll see," Diana said with confidence, which provided some comfort for The Sultan of Zoom.

There were cheers of relief from the crowd when they saw Superman emerge from the park. His close friends couldn't hold back the grin on their faces. Chloe hugged Lois's right arm for support and placed her head on it. Clark was okay. However, when Lois saw Wonder Woman her joyful face soon turned into one of a person ready to punch someone, and Chloe noticed.

"Easy there, Mad Dog," she said.

Lois crossed her arms and continued wishing she had Clark's heat vision.

* * *

Inside the building, Lobo was confident he had his attacker. He continued sniffing, and soon smirked. The target moved. The strategy of this opponent was not uncommon – striking in the dark. He had encountered a few before. Darkness was its weapon. "You're as clear to me as a moving body in a field o' dead bodies," Lobo said, and continued using his nose to sniff out his enemy. 

The attack was swift, but Lobo was ready for it. He swung around, blocked the quick kicks and punches, and then grabbed onto the target. Even though he couldn't see anything, he knew how a neck felt as his hand slowly choked the life out of the being. Lobo then produced a flashlight from out of nowhere and shinned it on his foe. "Didn't think I had this, did ya?" When he saw his prey, his eyes widened, but he soon smirked. "Look pal – I dig the outfit. I think I even saw yer movie. But, you're in my way an' as much as I would like to -"

He wasn't prepared for the headshot, but the heavy blow didn't loosen his grip. The prey kicked, punched, and tried to slice its way out of his hold, but Lobo continued to squeeze the neck. He then began his assault. Flashing his canine teeth that could probably be seen in the dark, he launched multiple hard punches to the prey's head and body. The blood splattering on his face only made him punch harder. He then allowed the prey's frail body to slip through his hand before delivering the final blow.

However, the next thing Lobo knew, he was crashing through another wall. He soon shook it off scanned his surroundings. He was suddenly outside, and he didn't how he had gotten there. Lobo looked at his right hand and frowned at it being empty. He didn't get to finish off the freaky fragger. However, red and white boots came into view and Lobo looked at them. He soon followed the soft-looking legs up to where they met and allowed his eyes to linger for a while. He then continued the trail upwards and stopped at the chest, before smirking and finally looking at the striking face.

Lobo continued smirking. "Is it hot?" he said, commenting on her costume. Diana fumed. She punched him in the face – right, left, right, left, and one more hard right for good measure. She then kicked him and he fell to his right onto the ground. Locking the blood, Lobo smirked. "My kinda babe." Wonder Woman, being seriously offended, grabbed him by his torn shirt and tossed him, where he went crashing through another wall and into a Christmas shop. Flash took the opportunity to get into the action and rushed into the shop. However, as soon as he stopped, he was attacked.

Lobo picked up a nearby robotic Santa Claus and began using it on The Scarlet Speedster. He slammed it onto Flash's head. "Ho!" he chanted. Flash fell onto his knees and Lobo was quick to connect with another blow. "Ho!" He then broke a part of the Santa on Flash's head. "Fraggin'!" Blood was dripping from the hero's mouth, and he could feel some slowly working its way into his suit. "Ho!" Before Lobo could finish off Flash, Superman appeared out of nowhere and sent The Main Man flying out the window and onto the streets again.

Crashing through all those walls, and being punched around, didn't seem to keep Lobo down. He soon got up from his latest crash and looked around. He spotted the woman in the bathing suit standing next to Superman. Their arms were crossed and they looked powerful together and they stared at Lobo. Superman was always able to intimidate criminals with his show of power and then a look, even after they had made fun of him, but it appeared that it would take more to stop Lobo. Superman and Wonder Woman were confident that they could.

"Leave," Superman said. "Now." It would be his last warning.

Lobo smirked. "I'll only leave when I have what I came here for. I tried to tell th' bean, th' freak, and th' sidekick, but they wouldn't listen."

"Then, there isn't any other choice."

The Main Man was still smirking. "Fraggin' hell no."

Superman and Wonder Woman uncrossed their arms and then began walking slowly and menacingly towards Lobo. The Main Man smirked and pulled two guns from the holsters strapped to his waist. His left hand pulled another blaster, and his right hand grabbed a machine gun. He fired both. The red beam of the blaster hit Superman and The Man of Steel was stopped in his tracks, but only for moment. He soon continued on his course, still as composed as he had been before. Wonder Woman used her bracelets in defence and the bullets from Lobo's gun ricocheted off them and flew everywhere. She also stayed on her course, just as cool, calm and collected as Superman.

Lobo soon switched his fire. The bullets from the gun in his right hand didn't seem to stop Superman coming, while Wonder Woman continued using her bracelets. This time, as she swung her arms, it appeared as though she was slapping the red beams away. Lobo was soon out of bullets, and quickly disposed of the gun. He pulled a shotgun from the holster strapped onto his back and fired it. This shotgun didn't have shells, but was a blaster. However, Superman and Wonder Woman were unmoveable. Lobo wished he had the gun he had taken out Superman with, the one the fraggin' freak had destroyed. He stopped firing and then dropped both guns on the ground.

"All right!" he shouted, preparing himself for combat. He loved combat. "Fraggin' bring it on!"

* * *

**A/N**: Hello everyone. I know there are a lot of Lobo fans out there - I am one myself. I hope I have done him some justice, and the members of JL. This chapter has alot of references to other things, and broken narrative at the beginning. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the first part. It was meant to play into the black humour generally associated with Lobo, and it also gave some background. If you can, I would like to know if anyone spotted the references I mentioned. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's very much appreciated. Special thanks to Elizabeth, who kept me sane throughout this. 


	55. Fallout

Well, here we go…

**For Laura – Part 2**

_**Fallout**_

**2019 – Metropolis**

Green Arrow cautiously crept through the rubble while keeping an eye on the battle raging outside. He thought it was a little amusing that the song _**White Christmas**_ was echoing through the war zone that was the Christmas shop. Despite his slow pace, he quickly reached his destination and knelt down to his fallen scarlet-clad friend. He gently turned him over so he could see his face. Bart didn't look so good. Arrow felt for a pulse and was relieved he had found it still beating – the man was just knocked out. Fortunately there were no broken bones, though Flash's head would be singing another tune once he was awake.

"I got you buddy." Arrow then gently pulled his friend up from the debris. Ignoring the pain in his back, The Emerald Archer picked Flash up and placed him over his left shoulder to carry him out like any soldier would have done. He then used the large hole on the left side of the shop and exited into an alleyway.

Pulling out his bow with a grappling system attached to it, Arrow pointed upwards, fired, and quickly got a secured line before attaching it to his belt. Pressing the release button, he and Flash rose up. On the roof of the building he put Bart down and then looked over the barrier to the battle below.

"He's going to be fine," he said, apparently to no one since there wasn't any reply. At first. "You?"

There still wasn't a reply.

On the street, a ferocious battle was taking place. It was two against one – two enormously powerful beings trading blows with a very alien being, and who seemed to match their strength and prowess. The extraterrestrial maniac known as Lobo seemed to relish in the violence, Wonder Woman noticed. Every attack came with a smirk and there was a sense of satisfaction whenever she or Superman retaliated. They were giving it their all, and he was replying just as hard as them. It appeared that two against one was good odds for Lobo.

But, they weren't beaten yet.

Getting a scent from above Lobo looked up. He could only blink at the approaching missile-like body. "Uh-oh," came his understated remark and he immediately covered his head with his arms in preparation for a crash.

The Man of Steel was charging in from the night sky and quite quickly he slammed into Lobo, effectively burying him in the hole made by the impact. The subsequent boom made the spectators cover their ears; the walls of surrounding buildings shook for a brief moment and the glass from cars and windows were shattered. There were cheers from the crowd in the distance. Superman was thankful that the people of Metropolis were safely far away from the scene – wreckage was everywhere. It was a war-zone. However, Lobo soon emerged from the rubble with his right hand on his head.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed while wobbling on his feet. "I have a headache."

Superman and Wonder Woman were left staring at him. Could he really be dizzy, or was he faking? Not wasting a moment they stood side by side, before they used their speed and rushed towards him, performing a super-football-gang tackle. Lobo flew back in a blur and crashed through another wall, and into another shop.

After the loud sounds of the battle and the subsequent crash, there was the silence - the unbearable stillness that kept Superman and Wonder Woman wary. Diana reached for the golden Lasso attached to the right side of her hip before entering the shop through the large hole in the wall. She scanned the destruction but didn't see any sign of the white alien. "Over there," Superman said, indicating a small mountain of blocks next to the broken sweets cabinet. He had used his x-ray vision and had seen the unmoving large skeleton of the white alien in the rubble. "Careful," he whispered. Diana nodded in agreement and they both cautiously approached. Superman continued using his x-ray power and kept a close eye on the fallen body. If Lobo had gotten up from his attack from the sky, then…

Suddenly, a large black spiked chain flew out of the debris and wrapped itself around Diana's neck. Like an anaconda it tightened its grip and the sharp spikes pierced her fair skin. Superman was about to break it when another chain flew out and caught his neck. The ever-smirking Lobo rose up from the ground and observed his prey. With the ends on the chains wrapped firmly on his arms he tugged on them to strengthen its grip and the pressure.

It was a strong chain, but it only amused Superman for a moment. With a smirk of his own he gripped the thick rings and broke them, freeing his neck. Though she was gasping for air, Wonder Woman let the pain drive her. She wouldn't be taken down this easily. She grabbed the rings around neck and applied strength. Slowly but surely they were bending, until finally she broke free of the bond.

"Aww, I liked that chain," Lobo whined.

Ignoring him, Diana threw her Lasso towards Lobo. "My turn," she said and was pleased when the Lasso wrapped around the white alien's body.

Lobo scoffed and smirked, and tried to break free. His face son fell into annoyance, but he still tried. And tried…. And tried… And continued trying some more for some time. Though he wanted to continue, he relented. "Frag," Lobo sighed.

"Now…" Superman said as he approached Lobo. "Why are you here again?"

"You're my target," came the swift reply. Lobo frowned. That wasn't what he had wanted to say. He was going to lie.

"Who sent you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Some dude with lotta money," Lobo replied, and chided himself. Diana pulled on the lasso and tightened the grip on the white alien's body. Lobo smirked. "Do that again," he said. "I'm enjoying it. You know, you're my kinda babe. I like this situation." She smacked him – hard. He smirked, clearly getting pleasure from the slaps. Diana tried her best to ignore the lust on his face. Superman stepped in front of Wonder Woman, blocking Lobo's view of her. "All right!" the white alien continued. "Some guy contacted me with the details. S'pposed to meet him with you as my cargo. Don't know what he looks like it."

Superman sighed. He knew that Lobo couldn't be lying because of the Lasso of Truth. Who had contracted Lobo to capture him? He hadn't been outside of Earth's solar system often to warrant someone out there wanting him as a prize or dead. Maybe he should ask Lantern.

"Superman." Wonder Woman and Superman turned to see who had spoken. Surrounded by a green glow the African-American Green Lantern John Stewart floated into the smashed shop. Before engaging Lobo in battle Superman had used the transmitter that Hal Jordan had given him. He had been confident in his abilities to take the intruder, but if the being was indeed an alien to Earth he had thought that the Green Lanterns would be interested.

Stewart was the second Green Lantern who was assigned to Sector 2814, the sector of planet systems that included Earth. He didn't wear a mask like Jordan but he had a distinguishable green glow in his eyes. He also had more of an edge to him than Hal. "I was two solar systems away and came here as soon as…" Lantern paused when he saw the trapped white alien. He scowled. "Lobo."

Lobo rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Frag. The cops."

"You know him?" Wonder Woman asked, and tightened the Lasso again.

"He's a bounty hunter," Lantern replied. "And he's also known for being quite violent to others. Who's he after now?"

"'Ey!" Lobo shouted to get their attention. "You can't take me. I'm here on business. It's all legit."

"Is invading a world and upsetting it part of the agreement?" Lantern said with a glare. Lobo blew a raspberry. "We'll see to him."

"Someone's after me," Superman told Stewart. "He doesn't know who it is."

"I'll contact you once I have more on it," Lantern replied. He then used his ring and encased Lobo in a green bubble, and Diana released her Lasso.

The white alien quickly began his protest by banging on the bubble. "'Ey! 'Dis is wrongful imprisonment!" He then redirected his focus to Superman. "You! I don't care how long it takes. I'll bust…" He stopped his warning when two objects slammed onto the bubble. One was an arrow and the other was in the shape of a bat. Superman smiled. "What the fr…" Soon, the objects began releasing some sort of gas, and Lantern knew what it was. He extended the bubble to let the gas in and soon Lobo began to cough. The white hunter quickly returned the glare to Superman. "I'll kick that big red S all over the galaxy when I get out," he threatened. "And you!" He then pointed at Wonder Woman. "Star-Pants! We'll see who's in a tight spot next time!"

"Just get him out of here before I do something serious!" Diana threatened, which made Superman and Lantern chuckle. John Stewart then left with Lobo in tow with cheers in the distance to see him off.

Superman then turned to Wonder Woman. "Thanks for your help," he said.

"I was worried that he had gotten you," she replied.

Superman smiled as they stared at each other. It was then that Green Arrow entered with Flash slung over his left shoulder, consequently breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two. "Am I interrupting?" he said with a smirk.

"At least your wit is intact," Superman joked. "How's Flash?"

"He'll live," Arrow replied. "He'll have a doozie of a headache in the morning though."

"Batman?" Wonder Woman inquired. She hadn't gotten much opportunity to interact with him but, from what she had heard from Superman, he was a formidable fighter. Though, it appeared that he hadn't been much of match for Lobo.

"The usual," Arrow replied, and Diana looked to Superman to elaborate.

"If you knew him, you'd know," he replied, which seemed to confused her more. Wonder Woman was becoming more intrigued by this Batman.

* * *

**Later in the night**

Superman landed gently on the balcony of one of Bruce Wayne's many penthouses in Metropolis. This one was a few blocks away from _**The Daily Planet**_ and in such a place that no one could see into the penthouse unless they were flying a helicopter or a jet. The doors were already open so Superman entered the darkly-lit living room.

"Came to check up on me?" It was Bruce. He seemed he was expected Superman. He was sitting on long sofa and was watching the late night news. The light from the TV was the only source that made him visible.

Superman didn't move from the balcony doors. "Are you okay?" he asked.

It took a while before Bruce finally answered. "I hate this city."

The Man of Steel soon smiled. "I kinda like it here."

"You would."

Superman frowned. What was he saying? Either it was one of Bruce's many unconfirmed jokes, or he was insulting him. It sounded more like the former, but you never know.

"Lois and Chloe?" Bruce continued.

"They're fine. They asked for you. I'm taking Bart to Smallville so he could rest undisturbed. Ollie's heading back to Star City."

"Good. A home cooked meal will also help."

And just like that, the customary silence came, where Superman would break it. "What happened to the gun?"

"I dealt with it," Bruce replied.

Superman frowned. Something felt a bit off. Bruce's answers were quite short, more than usual. "You sure you're okay? What happened back there… He almost had you."

Silence, but soon broken when Wayne answered. "That's what he thought."

Superman was still frowning. He crossed his arms. "So…"

"In this case, make your opponent think he has the upper hand, and at the opportune moment you unleash a surprise attack."

"So, you're saying I… interrupted you?" Why didn't Bruce come back to finish it off? There was silence again, and Superman decided that it was a good time to make an exit. "Well, I'll see you around." He turned to leave but stopped. "Oh, I'm not supposed to get involved just yet but, I suggest you give her a call before you leave. You better not screw this one up. Night." He then flew off into the cold night.

* * *

**The Next Morning – Kent Farm**

She slowly passed her fingers through his hair, before smoothing the side and neatening the top. She smiled as she looked on at his peaceful face. There he was – the cute, self-confident kid she had met so long ago. He was much older now and much more mature, but any time he was around his friends from Smallville the brash kid always came out. She hadn't seen that face since '08. Chloe's smile disappeared and she sighed. It took a battle he barely survived for her to see it again. Ollie and Clark had said that he would be fine the next day.

Clark and Lois were already in Metropolis to continue their lives like nothing hadn't happened to them. It needed to be like that to keep up their secrets. However, she couldn't go back just yet. She had given Perry the reason that she needed to see a sick friend before coming in, and to visit her father. The editor hadn't objected and, with a grin, said that he would have to settle for Lois and Clark.

Lois hadn't been pleased with that comment, and Clark Kent had been confused as ever. But they all knew that the editor didn't really mean it. Perry White may be hard when it came to the paper, but he was really a teddy bear when it came to family. She had seen her father already, so now it was time for Bart. Lois and Clark's headline for last night's battle had been **Christmas Terror!!!** It had been a fitting title. Soon, Chloe was broken away from her thoughts when Bart began to move.

The first thing he felt was a pounding sensation in his head. _Damn it hurts_, he thought but then immediately regretted it. It even hurt to think. He winced for a while and tried his best to ignore it to focus on his surroundings. The first thing he saw was a smiling Chloe Sullivan, and after looking around he realised that he was in Clark's loft in the barn. _Not a bad thing to see after waking up with a headache_, he mused, referring to how Chloe-licious a certain blonde looked.

"What hit me?" he said. His voice didn't sound like… him. It was all croaky. He cleared his throat.

"Would you believe it was a robotic Santa Claus?" Chloe said with a straight face.

He was wide awake now and couldn't help but stare at her. Was she serious? "You gotta be kidding me?" He was vaguely recalling a gravely voice saying _Ho! Ho! Fraggin' Ho_! with each word being punctuated by a hard blow to his body.

Chloe giggled. "I kid you not, McQueen."

Bart smiled. Ever since she had seen the movie _**Cars**_, there were moments where she would call him McQueen, from Lightning McQueen. She had then shortened it to simply McQueen, which he had liked a lot more because it reminded him more of Steve McQueen. She hadn't called him McQueen in a long time though. "So, we won?"

"Yes."

"What about…?"

"Well, you know Clark…" Bart nodded. "Diana's the same as usual. Ollie's back in Star City and will be better in a week or so. And Bruce… Well, all I know was that he was 'injured'. Can't get through to him and all Clark said was that he was fine. I say he's covering for him."

"Can you believe he won't let me in _his_ city without a good reason? I don't see what's so special about Clark."

Chloe laughed. "Well, that's Bruce." Bart rolled his eyes. He knew exactly why Bruce wouldn't let him in Gotham. _You know, you try to help when the situation is bad and…_ "Oh, your left ear-bolt finally stopped beeping," Chloe continued and focused Bart back on the conversation. He followed her indication to his red suit neatly folded on the sofa opposite him and behind her. Chloe was sitting on the table between the two sofas.

"Probably Andy…" He stopped. Whoops, he shouldn't have said. Andy was most likely aggravated by now and would have taken it out on the scum. He would have to run down to Mexico to see Rojas after leaving Smallville, or he would probably find himself hanging upside-down again from a building. And she would wait until it was raining to do that to him, like the last time.

With a smirk, Chloe arched an eyebrow at him. "Andy?"

He blinked. "Andy my… barber?"

Chloe laughed and appeared to humour him. "Right." He had a feeling she knew more than she was letting on.

Bart smirked to try to cover. "Jealous?"

She returned the smirk. "Very."

"I knew it. No man in black is gonna keep you away from me."

Chloe rolled her eyes. Satisfied with himself he settled back onto the sofa with a grin on his face. But then, he was smacked hard on his shoulder. He immediately looked at her with his jaw wide open in shock, but his complaining was delayed. "Ow!" he soon exclaimed. "Why are you assaulting the broken man?" he then demanded.

She glared at him. "You're not broken. And that was for being stupid!"

… Right. He shouldn't have rushed into that broken up Christmas shop without thinking first. All he had cared about was getting back the man who had hurt Clark. Knowing that she was right, Bart sighed and frowned. However, he was quickly caught off guard again when lips connected with his for oh so briefly. Again, he was left staring back at her with jaw wide open in shock. "And what was that for?" he asked, rather calmly considering.

"That was for you surviving your stupidity!" He smirked. "And don't you go try being stupid more often now." He immediately sulked. The woman was psychic. Still, she was cute when uptight like this. "So, now that you're awake, I've got work to do."

Chloe then got up and gathered her things. Bart didn't move from the sofa. "You were here all night?" he inquired with a smirk.

She smirked and said, "Don't flatter yourself," before heading for the stairs.

"I'm sorry," he said, which made her stop. He was being serious. _For worrying you_, was what he wanted to add.

Chloe smiled at him and came back to the sofa, where she bent down and kissed him softly on his forehead. Still smiling, she then pinched his right cheek as if he were kid. "I expect a tulip on my desk in thirty minutes."

He smiled. That was her way of saying that she was happy to see he was okay. "I can have it there in less than one."

She smirked. "Oh, I think you'll be busy for a while."

Chloe then descended the stairs and while Bart was wondering what she was trying to say, something charmed his sense of smell. "What's that lovely smell?" he shouted.

"Lunch!" Chloe shouted back. She shook her head and smiled to herself as she exited the barn. Sometimes he was like a puppy, and it seemed that everywhere she went he was there. It would never be unwelcome though. She enjoyed every moment. God, she would even feed him when he was around.

Bart's eyes were saucers. He grinned. "Mrs. Kent!"

* * *

Gabe Sullivan's eyes slowly opened. He had a feeling that someone was watching him sleep, and the presence had disturbed his peaceful slumber so much that he had to wake up to see who it was. 

"How long has it been?"

Gabe was wide awake now after hearing that voice. He sat up and saw the bastard sitting in a chair at the end of the bed, with smirk on that hairless face of his. "Get out!" he demanded, pointing at the door on his right.

It was a very calm Lex Luthor – a very calm Lex Luthor who soon frowned at Gabe Sullivan's sudden outburst. "Mister Sullivan, why so hostile? Can't be good for that ailing heart of yours."

"Get! Out!" Sullivan demanded again. "Nurse!"

Luthor sighed. "I'm only here to visit an old friend. We're all friends in Smallville, right?"

"You're no friend of mine. You broke what little ties we had left the day you murdered your father."

Lex was still and expressionless, but Gabe knew he had struck a chord. "Now, who told you such lies?" Luthor calmly inquired, and the elder Sullivan scoffed. "I'd be careful what you say in these thin walls. You know how much everybody loves a rumour."

"Is everything all right, Mister Sullivan?" the nurse asked as she entered Gabe's room. She quickly noticed that his focus was on the other end of the room and she turned her attention in that direction. "Oh, I'm sorry Mister Luthor, but Mister Sullivan needs his rest."

Lex smiled at the nurse. "It's quite all right, Michelle." He then got up and approached the end of the bed, where he gently placed a small Christmas wrapped box. "An early present." He then smiled again, and Gabe Sullivan was reaching for his cane. "Merry Christmas." Luthor then left.

'Michelle' then turned to Gabe and offered an apology. He told her not to worry about it and she left, leaving him to stare at the neatly wrapped box at the end of the bed like it was a bomb.

* * *

**Night – Metropolis**

Chloe looked through the peephole and she soon frowned. Making sure her robe was tied properly she then unlocked the door and opened it. Standing in the hallway was Bruce. What… "I thought you left?" she asked.

He smiled. "Thought I'd finish our date."

Chloe could only stare back at him. Was he serious? "We never had a date," came her delayed response.

However, he kept on smiling. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Okay, where was her shoe? 'Cos he really needed to be hit on the head with it. However, all thoughts of an attack were soon dissolved when Bruce held up a familiar white paper bag.

"I know it's late but, hungry?"

After getting a whiff of the contents of the bag, she shook her head and arched an eyebrow. "Aren't people going to talk if Bruce Wayne strolled into a burger joint and…?" she tried to ask but ended up stopping. The smile never left his damned good looking face.

"Probably," he answered. "But, people could still be talking about an old English gentleman walking into a burger joint ten o'clock at night and ordering two Whopper meals."

She again stared back at him, but it soon clicked. Alfred. Chloe laughed. She wished she had been there to see how that had turned out, and how Alfred had handled it. With class, would be her assumption. However, she was soon brought back to the fact that Bruce was standing in the hallway when he spoke.

"Chloe…?" She looked at him. "Can I come in now?"

Oh dear…

"_Do you still think about the past?"_

"_The past is all I have."_

"… _I've heard that before. I seem to remember being in it though."_

"_You were one of the few lights in the endless darkness…"_

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Chloe said, after they had finished their meals.

Bruce looked at her. "What?"

"This!" she suddenly exclaimed, indicating nothing. "This back and forth. You being on the other side. Not seeing each other for weeks and months. The only time we see each other is when you're in town on work or I on the rare occasion get to go to Gotham. I know how bad it gets for you too."

He didn't say anything, for a short while. "I understand."

_They were dancing like two souls from the past that had suddenly reconnected. To the music, slow, close…_

"_It's amazing how much has happened in the ensuing years after our fateful meeting."_

"_Are you speaking about Bruce and Chloe specifically Lex, or…?"_

"_Don't play the clueless reporter with me now, Clark…"_

"You've been thinking about it too, haven't you?" Chloe asked him.

"I have," Bruce answered.

"Suggestions, then? 'Cos there is only one place I see this going…"

"I know…"

"_Alfred wants you to stay. He says it's good to hear laughter in the house again."_

"_What about you?"_

"… _I want you to stay."_

"…_But you also don't want me to. It's okay. I understand why…"_

"I'm sorry…" they both said.

* * *

"_Miss Sullivan, this is Kathy from the_ **Smallville Retirement Home**_. It's about your father…"_

* * *

It was windy. It was always windier in the farm lands. Dark and windy. In the past a night like this would have been perfect conditions to work. The past. It seemed he was cursed to live to see everything he held dear die and decay. Clark had once told him that there had been a time when he had felt the same. He had also told him about the nightmares, how he had visions of how bad everything could have turned out. Of course, he had Lois, Chloe, and his parents to help him through it all. 

As he stood in the dark cemetery he took the opportunity to survey the tombstones surrounding him. They were all heroes in their own right. No one in the world knew how much they had helped shape the planet's greatest protector, especially those who had been most close to him. He looked down at the set of tombstones representing the people he had come to see. He then removed the twigs from the one where only the letter 'A' could be seen.

"_The past is all I have._

* * *

**A/N**: I consider this a pivotal point in the story. Okay so… This has definitely taken a while. I'm not gonna make any bones about it. I have my very personal reasons. Anyway, I hope I haven't lost your interest and I _really_ hope the next one doesn't take me this long. Thank you though for staying with me. 


	56. Parting of Ways – Part 1

_**Parting of Ways – Part 1**_

**2019 – Metropolis**

For someone who worked the night shift he was sleeping like a log, Chloe mused after glancing at the sleeping Bruce on her right. She wasn't quite sure if it was all a ruse though, after all he did dish out punishment on a night basis. Shaking her head Chloe turned to the left to the stop the annoying ringing that had woken her up. Putting on the lamp she dared to look at red digits on the alarm clock. She grumbled when she saw how late, rather how _early_ it was. Picking up the receiver she then tried her best to politely greet the caller.

"_Miss Sullivan, this is Kathy from the _**Smallville Retirement Home**_. It's about your father…"_

She listened attentively to what Kathy had to say, kindly thanked her afterwards and then hung up. However, she didn't realise that her hand was still on the receiver, or that she wasn't registering the red curtain in front of her that Mrs. Kent had sewn for her for her birthday. She was in a black room. She couldn't see. She had no bearing, no sense of where left, right, front or even back were. There was then a voice. "_Chloe_…" It was distant, but it was getting closer. It soon became close enough to her that she was able to recognise it. Bruce… ?

Her body shook and that seemed to bring light to overcome the darkness. She could see. Damn, Mrs. Kent could sew… "Chloe…" She turned to the voice on her right and saw Bruce sitting there. Right. He had stayed over and they had… Even though they weren't… "What's wrong?" he asked, and she couldn't remember the last time she had seen a worried expression on his face. He was either putting on a smile for the public, or brooding, or sharing his 'real' face with those who would hurt others.

He placed his hand on her left cheek and asked again if she was okay. Without a word she hugged him.

* * *

**2014 – Smallville**

"Is this all that happened?" Gabe Sullivan asked his daughter as he indicated the bold front page headline of _**The Daily Planet**_.

Chloe smirked. "You should see her. She wishes."

"What do you think Clark?" Gabe then asked Clark Kent, who was standing on the right of Chloe with his grey trench coat neatly folded over his crossed arms. Both Sullivan were looked up at him waiting for an answer.

Kent gave the front page a quick look. He had of course read it already. "It does grab your attention," he said, a little flustered. He then pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Mister Sullivan briefly narrowed his eyes at the slightly nervous Clark and then turned his attention back to the article. "Tell Lois she almost gave me my second heart attack," he said with a straight face.

Annoyed, Chloe grabbed the newspaper and rolled it up, leaving Gabe staring at the end of his bed. "Don't make jokes like that!" she scolded her own father while pointing the rolled up paper at him.

The elder Sullivan chuckled. "I'm sorry."

Chloe and Clark were visiting Gabe Sullivan at the _**Smallville Retirement Home**_. It was the first time Clark had seen him since his return to Metropolis and Smallville. Superman had revealed himself to the world a few days ago and just last night she had gotten an exclusive with him. Superman, rather _Clark_, had sought her out, much to the delight of Lois who was a tad fascinated with Kryptonian. Okay, she was infatuated. A bold headline like "**I Spent The Night With Superman**" contributed to the newspaper selling out everywhere. Leave it to Lois to come up with something like that.

"Chloe, could I have a moment with Clark?" Gabe then asked.

Clark and Chloe both frowned. "Sure," she said and then got up from her seat. She smacked Clark on his left arm with the rolled up newspaper and then left the room. Clark smiled nervously at the elder Sullivan, but soon they both turned their attention to the open door.

"No eavesdropping," they both said.

"All right. All right," came Chloe's quick response. Clark then heard her footsteps heading down the hall. "_He should be the one to talk_," he then heard her say. Clark smiled.

"It's good to see you again, son," Mister Sullivan then said, in a tone a father would use for his son. "I'm sure you've learned quite a bit on your travels."

Clark pushed his glasses up again. "I recommend it to anyone pursuing the field of journalism. You get to understand different styles of writing and reporting first hand."

Gabe smiled and nodded, accepting the answer that he expected. "Clark… I need to ask you something…"

Kent frowned. "Sure."

The elder Sullivan sighed. It was difficult to ask this of someone, especially Clark. "I need to know… that Chloe will be fine after I'm gone…"

Kent let out a small nervous laugh. "Mister Sullivan, I'm sure you have many years…"

"Clark!" Gabe was getting a bit annoyed. "I know it's probably selfish of me. You have greater things to… Damn it she's my daughter! I can't help get worried when she does her job, or that she lives in the same city as… " He began moving around in his bed, becoming agitated on thinking about the bald devil. "We should never have trusted that bastard. He's a Luthor. You can't escape your destiny…"

Clark placed a hand on Gabe's right shoulder to try to sooth his anger. At times, he didn't like using the Clark Kent reporter persona with the people who had helped him grow and understand how things were and how things should be. "I promise" he finally said, letting his true self emerge for a moment. "I don't want to lose her either."

The elder Sullivan soon calmed down. He took a few breaths and then patted Clark's left arm. "Thank you, son," he said. "It's a shame Jonathan isn't here to see what you have accomplished; what you're doing…" A sad smile appeared on Clark's face. "I'm sure he would have been proud…"

* * *

**2019 – Smallville**

**After Christmas**

_You knew. Even then you knew. Somehow. Yet, you never said anything_. _Were you also playing along with the façade_?

The last time they had done a funeral service for a dear one it had snowed. Today, the skies were blue and clear of clouds, which would have been uplifting on any other day. It was as though the heavens had opened up and was stretching out its arms to accept its new arrival. Clark was standing on the left of Lois as she held onto Chloe on her right. The entire town was here. Everyone knew each other in Smallville. Pete and Lana had flown in early from their holiday to attend. It was also good to see Bruce standing on Chloe's right, offering some comfort as he held onto her hand. Clark wasn't quite sure if Bruce would have come to the funeral.

He would've understood if he hadn't wanted to, but then Bruce had simply said, "_It's Chloe_." Clark knew all too well what he had meant. Bart was here also, standing on Bruce's right. He had also been surprised to see Andrea Rojas arriving with Bart. He had no problem with her coming; she and Chloe were friends. It's just… Well, he was just surprised for no apparent reason. Clark bent forward a little to get a look at Andrea at the end. He saw her mirroring and looking at him, and he quickly straightened up and looked ahead at the coffin. Clark was also trying his best to ignore the man standing next to a tree way left of the crowd. How supportive of Luthor for showing up (!)

The coffin was empty, and the funeral service was a formality. Gabe Sullivan had left a letter for his daughter and had requested that he be cremated. Clark wasn't quite sure but it appeared that there had been something else behind the request. Chloe had been quite calm after reading it and he had gotten this sense of a quiet understanding of _something_ when she had arranged for the cremation and the funeral. Actually, she hadn't really said much about her father leading up to it, but she was still generally bubbly.

He just hoped that she was okay.

* * *

**The Next Morning – Smallville**

It was another beautiful morning. With Chloe holding onto Clark's left side they flew over the town of Smallville and high enough so that they couldn't be seen. She had given him the urn containing Gabe Sullivan's ashes to hold onto for security, in case she accidentally dropped it. She still got nervous when she was flying, even though she knew she was in the safest hands in the world. They soon came to a stop above the fields. Giving her the urn Chloe moved to position herself in front of Clark, and he wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her.

"Ready?" he said, and Chloe nodded.

She tipped the urn slightly and let the ashes fall. Keeping themselves upright as though they were standing on air Clark slowly floated backwards so that the ashes could continue spreading along in the air. Gabe Sullivan was now at peace, a part of the earth and the wind.

_I promise_

* * *

**2020 – The Daily Planet**

"I won't accept it," Perry White said with a combination of disbelief and frustration on his face. He pushed the transfer notice back to his reporter, but she didn't take it.

"I can resign," she countered with a smirk.

White kept the glare up. "I won't accept it," he repeated.

"You know you can't keep me here."

"The hell I can! This is mutiny, Sullivan."

Chloe snorted a laugh. "Hardly. I'd be working for the same boss."

"You work for me!" Perry suddenly shouted, getting up from his seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Perry's office Lois joined Clark and mirrored his stance – leaning up against his desk with crossed arms. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Don't know," he replied.

Lane arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you all hearing?"

"Chloe asked me not to listen, and the request extended to not reading lips."

"So, you're just… doing nothing?"

Clark mumbled a reply. Lois sighed and continued watching the scene unfolding in the editor's office. "Got to be something big. He's not saying anything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought your dream was to work here," Perry said, breaking his infrequent silence. "You worked your way all up to the top, and you want to leave just like that?" What in the Sam Hill…!

"This wasn't some split decision."

"Okay. Tell you what…" Perry then sat down again. "Take a few more days. I understand that…"

"This has nothing to do with that. I want to at least try it out." Chloe then smirked. "To compare." Perry frowned, and didn't seem happy to hear that. No paper in the world could compare or compete with _**The Planet**_ in his eyes. "Okay, I'm kidding. I love _**The Planet**_. Nothing can replace it. I just…"

"You're not telling me everything, Chloe." Chloe sighed, and Perry looked at the transfer notice again. He was going to regret in some way. "Well, I guess if you're going to move, better you go to a partner." Chloe quickly broke into a grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lois and Clark saw Perry and Chloe hugging they frowned. "Okay, I'm officially on DEFCON 2," Lois said. Soon, a smiling Chloe Sullivan emerged from Perry's office and headed in their direction. "Something we should know about?" Lois asked her. Clark followed up with a look of curiosity.

"I'm transferring to _**The Gotham Gazette**_," Chloe replied, apparently quite satisfied that she was going.

Clark and Lois were left staring back at her.

"Now you know how I felt," Perry said from his office before closing the door behind him.

Lois cleared her throat. "DEFCON 1," she declared. "Excuse me while I go book that appointment to get your head examined."

* * *

**A/N**: Yes it seems a bit fragmented, doesn't it? Intentional. Thank you for reading and thank you to those who reviewed. We're getting there. 


	57. Parting of Ways – Part 2

**_Parting of Ways – Part 2 _**

**Middle of January 2020 – The Daily Planet **

"I'm transferring to **_The Gotham Gazette_**," Chloe said, quite satisfied that she was going. The editor of that paper had kept the transfer offer open for quite some time. He really did want her on his team and Chloe had decided that it was a good time to try something a bit different, in a different type of city.

Clark and Lois were stunned silent. Clark's eyebrows were somewhere up in space and his jaw was slightly open, while the well-known incredulous look didn't leave Lois Lane's face. "Now you know how I felt!" Perry said from inside of his office before closing-_slamming_ his door.

Chloe smiled and pushed Clark's jaw up to close his mouth, and Lois then finally made a sound. Clearing her throat she raised her right index finger to add to whatever she was about to say. "DEFCON 1," she then declared. "Excuse me while I go book that appointment to get your head examined."

Sullivan frowned. "I know," she then sighed. "It's _Gotham_." She soon smirked. "It'll be a good challenge." Clark's jaw opened up again, and Chloe immediately closed it.

Lois raised the same finger again. "Does this have to do with… you know… Pointy Ears?"

Chloe blew a raspberry and rolled her eyes. "_No_," she then said, putting emphasis on her answer to assure them that Bruce wasn't the reason she was moving. "Don't you think I have better things to do?"

Lane's finger was on the move again to initiate another comment but Chloe intercepted it and dropped it back down. "Well, if you want a new challenge," Lois began, not believing the reason for her cousin moving. "… Why not try Star City, or New York, or Chicago, or Washington, or some other place that you know, that's _not_ Gotham City?" Chloe rolled her eyes. Lois then elbowed the silent Clark. Why hadn't he said anything? She thought that he of all people would know what Chloe was getting into. Well he, and Bruce. Note: sweet talk Bruce to change Chloe's mind. "Say something, Clark." He was about to speak but Lois interrupted him. "Tell her how moving to a place like Gotham is like me wearing a sparkling dress and singing on a stage. It's madness."

Chloe stared at her cousin in absolute bafflement. Clark was also staring at Lois, but for a different reason. He was imagining what Lane would have looked like in the dress singing on a stage. It was distracting the Kryptonian. Could she even sing? Lois shot him a look to insist that he say something to Chloe and that seemed to bring him back to reality. He turned back to Chloe.

He had promised Gabe Sullivan that he would watch over Chloe. It didn't matter wherever she was; he could reach anywhere in the world quite quickly. However, no one moved to Gotham City. People were actually trying to get away from it, even though the myth of Batman continually provided hope to some. But most had witnessed first hand how things were escalating. Gotham City was on a slow course to destruction, and he didn't want Chloe to be there.

"There isn't anything that's going to change your mind, isn't there?" Clark finally said. Lois rubbed her eyes in frustration.

Chloe sighed. She knew that people would disagree but they would just have to respect her decision. She was grown enough to make her own difficult ones. "I've thought this through guys. I can always come back in any case. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Why do I get the feeling you're holding out on us?" Clark said.

"Trust me on this," Chloe said, in an attempt to reassure them. "I know what I'm doing."

Lois and Clark were still uncertain, and worried.

* * *

**Gotham ****City**** – The Cave **

**Night **

On exiting the lift, Clark spotted Bruce Wayne sitting at his large computer station, where the bright lights from the multiple screens silhouetted his form and the chair. Clark had come to Gotham to ask for Bruce's opinion on Chloe's move. "I'm guessing you already heard?" he said, getting straight to the point.

"Kenny told me last week," Bruce replied, not distracted from his work by Clark's arrival.

Clark then stood on the left of Bruce and noticed that Wayne was in his Bat-suit, sans mask. Kent crossed his arms and looked at the information on the screens. There were pictures and newspaper articles on a factory called **_Axel Chemicals_**. Maybe Bruce was heading there tonight... Wait…Chloe made a decision _last_ _week_? "She… You mean you knew and you didn't say anything?" he said, perplexed.

"I thought you already knew," Bruce said, still not looking at Clark and still concentrating on the screens. "Aren't you two close?"

"Have you spoken to her?"

"No."

"You didn't try -"

"Like I told Lois today, I know she wouldn't listen."

Clark sighed. "You know she already found a place."

"Ten minutes from **_The Gazette_**. Manageable rent. Modern. Fully furnished. It's a good area considering." Kent shook his head. Using the Internet and the webcam, the landlord had walked through the entire viewing to show Chloe the apartment. Apparently Kenneth Jack, the editor of **_The Gotham Gazette_**, had recommended the area. "It's her decision, even though I don't want her here," Bruce continued and then got from his large seat.

Kent sighed. He wasn't happy about it, but he would have to learn to accept it. Relatively speaking, he could easily visit her. However, for some reason, it felt like she would be too far or that he was losing her in some way. He liked having Chloe around. After everything that had happened all those years ago and how much they had grown together, he had some sense of refuge seeing her and Lois every day. The last time she had made a big move had been when she had moved back to Metropolis. Smallville and Metropolis weren't that far away though, but now she would be on the other side of the country. The cousins along with Smallville always helped to distract him from the constant call of the world.

Clark shook his head and then scolded himself for sounding a bit possessive. Maybe he was overreacting. He turned around to look for Bruce and noticed that Wayne was in full costume, and was heading for the Car. "Look…" he then began, and Batman stopped next to the Car. However, he didn't turn around to face Clark. "You know this city better than me… You know where the best places are to go…"

"Get to the point," Batman then said, unkindly interrupting Clark in his temperamental gravel of a voice.

Kent was accustomed to Bruce's behaviour so he didn't think anything of the man's sudden demand. "I guess I'm asking you for a favour, as weird as that probably sounds to you. I promised someone…" Part of him was glad that Chloe would be far away from Lex's reach, in a city where Bruce Wayne ran the major businesses and made it a point to keep Luthor out.

Staying still for a moment it seemed that Batman was going to say something. However, without a word, he jumped into the driver's seat of his Car. The engines revved and soon Batman sped along the track and through the waterfall.

Clark sighed and headed back upstairs.

* * *

**One Week Later **

The old apartment was sold, the new one was ready, Clark had done her a favour and transported her car to Gotham, and Chloe was waiting to board a plane to said city. Perry, Jimmy, Lois, Clark, and Mrs. Kent were at the airport to wish her well. Pete and Lana had called her earlier to also wish her well on her trip and good luck in Gotham. Clark had offered to fly her across to Gotham, but she declined. She wanted to fly there like anyone else. Jimmy bashfully gave her a hug. Perry used his last minute of being her boss to order her to keep her head up and show **_The Gazette_** how **_The Planet_** did things. Lois handed her a piece of paper that detailed a time for her to 'check in' every day, and each hour that passed without her doing so would result in her using DEFCON protocols.

Chloe replied by ripping the paper up, telling her that she needed a new hobby and that her father would be proud, but that she will still call. Clark gave her hug and wished her well, and didn't say anything else. She didn't know why but she held onto him for a while, so long that Lois gave her a dubious but amused look. Gotham did seem too far away. She hadn't been this far from him before. She was going to miss seeing him every day. Chloe hugged Mrs. Kent and thanked her for everything. Mrs. Kent then gave her a container of some home baked cookies and muffins that had been hidden from Bart during last night's dinner at the Kents. She laughed and hid them away in case Allen decided to show up. No one was going to say goodbye though. Soon, she said "See ya later" to her friends and headed into boarding area.

Gotham City, here she comes.

* * *

**Gotham ****City**** – Hours Later**

**Chloe's New Apartment**

Nigh time and Chloe made herself comfortable on her sofa with a large cup of hot chocolate. It was bitterly cold tonight. She had already 'checked in' with Lois and Clark and decided to relax before her first day at **_The Gotham Gazette_**. She had ensured that she had gotten an apartment with a balcony. She liked balconies. She liked sitting outside on a cool night after a shower. It was quite refreshing and relaxing. She had left the balcony doors ajar because she had a feeling that she would get a visit from a certain someone. She was expecting some sort of speech because said person hadn't voiced his opinion since she and revealed that she was moving to Gotham.

She took another sip from the soothing drink and just caught the left balcony door slowly opening. A cold draft swept through the living room and Chloe tightened her robe around her body, before crossing her arms to keep warm. "You took your time," she said. "Close the door, will ya?" Batman entered the darkly lit room and closed the door behind him as requested. He slowly made his way to centre of the room where he stood over the coffee table and across from Chloe. She smiled and picked up a container from the coffee table. "Cookie?" He said nothing. "Kent-baked," she continued, trying to coax him into taking one. He still said nothing, and Chloe put the container down.

Batman reached into a side pocket and pulled out a small envelope. He then placed it on the table. Frowning, Chloe reached forward. She opened the brown envelope and what was inside left her frowning still. She shot him a smirk. "We're not even dating," she said. She took the item out and examined it. It was a blue version of **_The Daily Planet_** rings that all the top reporters had been given for their contribution to the team. She had one, and Lois and Clark had one of their own. This one had the logo for **_The Gazette_** at its centre, with its own fancy font and curly lines. "Give the uninformed a clue," she said, holding up the ring.

"Pressing the centre will emit a pulse for Oracle to pick up," he finally said. "I'll do my best to get to you. But I won't promise anything."

Okay, _now_ she was frightened for her life. "I feel safer already," she said, continuing to use sarcasm. "I am grateful but, why?" Chloe knew she was pushing it, but she really wanted to know why he would go out of his way. This was Gotham. Everything was different.

Batman took a moment but he did indeed answer. "I can't stand a moody Clark Kent," he said and then turned to head for the balcony door.

She couldn't help it. She laughed. She soon stopped laughing when she completely understood what he had just said. What did Clark have to do with this? Someone was going to get a grilling, and she was quite looking forward to see his face or hear that pause of uncertainty. However, knowing Bruce, Chloe felt like that that wasn't the only reason why he had given her the transmitter. He wouldn't say it but she knew he cared. "Thank you," she then said and he stopped by the doors. "See ya around?"

"Tomorrow," he soon said, after yet another pause.

Chloe smiled. "Tomorrow it is. Have a good night. Kick some ass." Yeah she was pushing it, but it was oh so fun.

Without turning back Batman left. She already could see how all their interactions would end. Now that she was in Gotham, she wondered how much she would see Bruce, or Batman. Anytime she saw him their first night together had always been on her mind, and she wondered if it was the same for him. In any case, she was here to work and challenge herself. Seeing Bruce was just a bonus.

Sighing, Chloe reached for a folded letter on the coffee table. It was the letter that her father had written to her before he passed away, or so Kathy had told her. She opened it and started reading it again:

"_Chloe, _

_My only regret now is that I wouldn't be there to see my grandchildren (yes, I WANT grandchildren) or to see who I would have to give my daughter away to. I'm not going to be long-winded here so all I want to say is (as corny as it may sound especially when said at a time like this) I am very proud of you. Stop rolling your eyes. _

_We all know what we also played a part of and I can go peacefully knowing that great things lie ahead. Keep doing what you do best and don't hold yourself back on anything. I have complete confidence in you and know that you can make THOSE decisions. I love you, and as a great icon once said… _

_Live Long, and Prosper. _

_… Pop." _

Chloe laughed through her tears. He always said that he wasn't old enough for 'Pop'. When had her Dad started using **_Star Trek_** references anyway, had been something she kept asking herself since she had read it the first time. What he had also failed to mention was that Lex had visited him the same day before his death. He had left some sort of gift, but it had mysteriously disappeared. She had been very close to barging into LuthorCorp and kicking him where she knew it would hurt. She didn't want Lex visiting her father.

Bastard.

She really hoped that he wouldn't come to Gotham, because she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. A few hours in Gotham City and she was already feeling part of its intensity rubbing off on her. Folding the letter again Chloe placed it back in her small chest of important memories that was also on the table. She too another sip from the hot chocolate and then settled back into the sofa to watch some TV.

Tomorrow was a new day, and the beginning of another route in her life.

* * *

**A/N**: As always, thank you all for reading. Wow, as someone pointed out to me, this story is two years old. Wow. Oddly enough, I was listening to **_The Rocketeer_** End Credits music while finishing this up. I love that film, and the music. 


	58. New Order – Part 1

**_New Order _**

**2020 – ****Gotham** **City**

So, what were the differences between **_The Daily Planet_** and **_The Gotham Gazette_**? From where she was standing, there wasn't much of a difference. There was a large park across the street from **_The Gazette_** though, and both buildings shared similar Art Deco exteriors, although **_The Gazette_**'s building seemed to be taller and wider like it was trying to make some sort of a statement. Chloe instantly wondered if it was taller that the **_Wayne Enterprises_** main building. Doubtful. The previous corrupted owner of the paper had wanted to out shadow **_The Planet_** to add to his 'legacy'. Someone should have told him that **_The Planet_** had something that he hadn't – respectability. Smiling to herself Chloe entered the building through the main entrance, complete with revolving door.

While pushing through she couldn't help but laugh. There had been a time when Clark had acted as though he had trouble with the door, always getting himself and Lois caught in it. As soon as she entered the lobby her cell began ringing. When Chloe looked at the caller I.D. she rolled her eyes. Speak of the devil. Chloe cancelled the call and then smirked as she resumed course to the elevator. She had been hanging up on her cousin for the entire morning. By now, her Lane was giving the receiver an incredulous look, and no doubt Clark would be getting an earful if he was in the vicinity of her desk, which he always was.

Of course she was missing them. She grew up with them. Nothing could replace what they have. Having said all that, the nice-looking dark haired man standing next to her as she waited for the elevator was quite a good distraction. He was wearing a trench coat too. What was with her and trench coats? She then gave the man another look. Wait…Had stepped into some sort of warped dimension or something? This guy looked like he could be Clark's brother. Chloe shook her head. Damn that Kryptonian.

The nice-looking dark haired man with the brown trench coat – and glasses - soon realised that she was there and turned to offer her a smile. He then did a slow double-take and frowned. "I've never seen you before," he said with a confused expression that was unbearably cute.

Chloe laughed. "New girl," she said in good humour as she pointed at herself.

His eyes moved away from her and he appeared to be thinking about something. They quickly came back to her though like something had clicked in his mind. "Chloe Sullivan," he then said with a smile.

She smiled. "Indeed."

Sticking his hand out to her the man introduced himself as: "Charles Kane."

_You have got to be kidding me_. It didn't click at first, but she knew his face and his name. He specialized in public affairs for **_The Gazette_**, but actually seeing the man in person reminded her of her alien friend a lot, and she was trying her best not to laugh. "Chloe Sullivan," Chloe replied and shook his hand.

"Yeah, Kenny can't seem to shut up about you."

Damn. However, any uneasiness Chloe had about Kane's comment went away when she saw that he was still smiling. "I'm sorry?" she offered with an unsure smile.

He laughed though. "We all know he gets carried away sometimes. But, glad to have you on board." She smiled. "I'd watch out for Janice though. She thinks you're taking her spot. And she's quite loud."

Great. She already had an enemy even before setting foot in the city.

Moments later she was standing in the newsroom. It was one _massive_ newsroom. Was Max Shreck, the previous owner, compensating for his personal short comings? Everything seemed huge in this place. There were more elevators than **_The Planet_**, and even the lobby seemed larger. The newsroom was surrounded by large windows closely spaced together, giving the employees a three-sixty degree view of the city. Chloe noticed that the windows on the left side were tinted, and that the sunlight was coming from that direction. Were they tinted because of that? What about the right side? Where **_The Daily Planet_** mixed its Art Deco feel with modern technology, **_The Gotham Gazette_** newsroom seemed like the newsroom of the future.

_Very smooth, Max_.

Charles then showed her Kenneth Jack's office and said that he would see her later. She damned well hoped so. Not too long afterwards she was sitting in his Jack's office as the editor kept looking at the clock on his right. Unlike Perry's office, Ken's office was bigger, and there was a larger window behind the editor on par with the ones in the newsroom. As Kenny looked at the clock again Chloe took the opportunity to shake her head. Now, she was wondering how big the basement in this building was?

"I trust the move went smoothly?" Jack then said with a hopeful look.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Fortunately, it did." The editor then glanced at the clock again, and then at his watch. "Something wrong?"

Suddenly the door behind her opened, and it made Kenny smirk. Frowning, Chloe turned back to see who it was. Bruce. He did say that he would see her in the morning. She smiled at him as he made his way to the chair on her right and sat down.

"Impeccable," Kenny said. "As always."

"I apologise," Bruce said, offering an apologetic smile as he neatened the coat he had draped over his arms. " Victoria had other plans."

Chloe knew that there wasn't any Victoria, but you never know. "Yes, I see how that would be more important," Chloe said to Bruce, holding back a grin. When Jack wasn't looking he shot her an amused smirk. Her cell rang again, and after seeing the caller I.D. she cancelled it, again.

"So, I guess we can begin," Kenny then said. "Welcome again to **_The Gazette_**, Chloe. Couple things before I show you to your desk. First, and this is only for a short while, I'm assigning you a partner."

The first thing Chloe thought was: Déjà vu.

However, Kenny continued before she could state her opinion on the matter. "Now before you say anything, I know you like working alone. However, since you're new to the city, I thought it might be best if someone was with you to show you around. Like I said, it will only be temporary, and he knows the city quite well."

_Better than Batman_?

Kenny then gave her the opportunity to speak. "All right," Chloe reluctantly agreed after a moment. She understood the reasoning behind the editor's decision though. Well, it seemed she was getting back hers for being 'overly delighted' for Lois when Clark had been assigned to her cousin. "Who is it?" she kindly inquired. Rather, who would she have to poke fun at every moment of her job?

"Charles Kane," Kenny replied, and Chloe wondered if he noticed that she was staring at him in complete and utter astonishment. This was weird. "He worked his way up like you," Jack continued. "There's a nice common ground there that I thought would help kick things off for you."

Okay, why were they fussing over her?

"Second," Kenny continued and then indicated Bruce. "You might be wondering why Bruce is here?"

Without resisting it, she shot the man on her right a smirk. "It crossed my mind."

Bruce had no answer.

Jack chuckled, which made Chloe frown at him. "He volunteered to welcome you."

With a face that was full of mischief, Chloe turned back to Bruce. "He did, did he? And yet, he was late."

Bruce was the epitome of innocence, and 'give a guy a break' could be used to describe his posture and the expression on his face. Kenny then let out a chuckle. "Shall we show you to your desk, then?"

As the three made their way through the newsroom Chloe was feeling a tad unnerved, because it felt like her every move was being scrutinized. People were staring at her, while some were whispering to their colleagues. Trying her best to ignore them, she concentrated on where they were heading to. She saw Charles at his desk and as she was approaching he was smiling at her, and then he gave her a little wave. She found herself returning it. They soon stopped at the desk opposite to and facing Kern's.

"Just got the email, Boss," Charles said.

Kenny acknowledged him with a nod before turning his attention back to Chloe. "Well, this is your desk. Get yourself settled and I'll see what I can do to get you out there."

Chloe smiled at her new editor. "Thanks." Jack then headed back to his office, leaving Bruce with her. She put her bag on the desk and then sat down on the chair to get a feel for it. Again, it wasn't too dissimilar to her old desk at **_The Planet_**; just that the computer was now on her left instead on her right.

"Well?" Bruce said to get her attention.

Chloe looked up at him. "It's nice, and not what I was expecting. I like it."

"Good to hear."

A moment passed as they just stared at each other. Not wanting it to go on long, especially in this _very_ public place, she opened her mouth to say something. However…"Lunch?" Bruce cut her off, and she closed her mouth for another moment as she thought about it. Clearly, being in this city was warping her mind and tempting her.

"Really?" she then said with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

He shrugged. "Why not?"

Chloe tapped her fingers on the desk and she weighed in her options. Accept, or just make an excuse to mess with him. Aw, the hell with it. She soon smirked. "Why not."

Bruce smiled. "Good. See you then." With the smile still on his face, he made his exit, and Chloe shook her head in amusement.

"Wow, ten minutes in and you already have a lunch date with your boss," Charles Kane said with a smirk. "There are names for people like you."

Chloe pointed back in Bruce's direction. "That. That's a _long_ story. Too long."

Kane was still smirking. "Interesting."

Her index finger changed direction and with narrowed eyes Sullivan pointed at Charles. "Aren't you supposed to be on _my_ side, Chip?"

The smirk never left her new partner's face, and Chloe wished she had brought her baseball bat with her. "Don't you know it's rude to point, _Chlo_?" he countered. At that moment, a redhead with a mean look in her eye passed Chloe's desk and glared. As the rude woman cleared away, Sullivan then looked at Kane for an explanation. "Janice," he replied with a sympathetic smile. "On one of her very few quiet days. Give it till lunch."

Chloe's cell started to ring again and she finally decided to answer it. "Yes Lois?" she answered calmly.

"_You are so lucky I'm not over there,"_ her cousin said.

Sullivan smirked. "Perks of the job."

"_Very funny. So, everything good_?"

Chloe glanced at Charles across from her, who was reading from the monitor of his computer. His glasses were slowly sliding down his nose and his jaw was slightly open. She grinned. "Everything's… swell." Chloe laughed as soon she thought of her Kryptonian friend. "How's Clark?"

"_Well, he's _-"

"Sullivan! Kane!" It was Kenny, and Chloe turned back. She was also surprised to hear him shout. He didn't look like the sort of person who would. But then again, he was the editor of a newspaper. "Big fire at **_The Plaza_**!" The editor was clapping the back of his right hand on his left palm now. "Go-Go-Go-Go-Go!"

"_Who's Ka -" _

No doubt that left eyebrow of Lois's was up in the heavens "Sorry, Lois. Duty calls." Chloe quickly hung up. Like firemen gearing up to leave the firehouse, she and Charles swiftly got their things together and rushed towards the elevator.

"Why did he have to say your name first?" Kane said good-naturedly as they fell in step.

Sullivan grinned at him. "I can live with it."

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading and staying with this insane slow build up of a story. Hope you're still enjoying and that it's not insufferable for its length. Thanks again and hope to hear from you. 


	59. ghosts

_

* * *

_

_"There are these… possibilities. We saw the past. At the time we enjoyed a present. And, there was the future. We saw how it turned out for everyone, for us, and what could've been. Some say, to make things work with someone you have to let them into your world and hope they will accept it and you, for them to decide if the choice they were making was for the bad, or the good. They have to see who you truly are. _

_But it doesn't work for everyone. _

_Perhaps, letting you into my world was my mistake. I was… consumed at one point. You and few others made me realise it. Nothing else had mattered, not even my life. I would have dragged you into the darkness. I couldn't do that. You understood why… _

_There were these possibilities… _

_In the end, you found salvation… _

_And in the end, monsters die alone."_

* * *


	60. New Order – Part 2

**_New Order – Part 2 _**

**2020 – The Daily Planet **

Kane. Kane… The name sounded familiar. With curiosity always getting the better of her, Lois typed in 'Kane' at **_The Gotham Gazette_**'s website. He was Charles Kane, reporter for **_The Gotham Gazette_**. She remembered now. She had read an article of his where it had detailed the connections between the escalation of crime in Gotham City to the decline of its financial sector and general way of life. People were seeking new homes in other cities and businesses didn't want to come into the city. Just how Lex hadn't relished in that slow decline was still a hot topic. Clearly, Bruce was doing his best to keep him out.

Lois clicked on a small photo of Kane to enlarge it. Staring blankly at it for a moment she soon found herself glancing between the photo and Clark at his desk across from hers. Lane blinked and widened her eyes a couple of times to reassure herself that she was seeing it right, before shaking her head to let it go.

She needed more coffee.

"Lois, check this out," Clark then said to her. She saw that he was pointing to one of the plasma screens so she looked in that direction. There was a report of a building on fire and she quickly noticed the headline – **Fire at the Gotham Plaza**. "Looks bad," Clark said after she joined him at the plasma screen.

It was bad. The entire top level of the building was ablaze, and dark clouds of black smoke were polluting the bright blue sky. "Will you go if they can't handle it?" Lois whispered to him, leaning towards him on her left.

"It depends," he replied.

She arched an eyebrow. "On what?"

"They can handle it." He didn't answer the question.

* * *

**Gotham** **City**

The**_ Gotham Plaza_**, which wasn't far away from **_The Gazette_**, was a huge building of entertainment. It was an upper-class hotel; it held functions for the general public and for businesses, there was a mini casino, and there was also a small theatre with live performances every now and then with showings of classic cinema at other times. To see the top burning was an amazing and horrible sight. Hopefully by now everyone who had been inside was evacuated. The fire officials had taped the area off so that people could be a safe distance away from the scene. So, she would just have to work with what she had to get the story.

"Jas!"

Or not.

Chloe looked up at Charles with an arched eyebrow of curiosity. Kane was calling out to one of the firemen. A brown-haired man about her age soon came over to them. "Sorry, Charlie," 'Jas' said. "Catch up with you later." 'Jas' then arched an eyebrow and smirked at Chloe, and then at Charles. She looked at Kane to clue her in on what 'Jas' had meant by the look, but 'Charlie' shook his head. She rolled her eyes.

"Charlie?" Chloe then said teasingly as she wrote down some notes on her pad.

"Old high school buddy," her partner replied.

"Jock or…?" she continued, still not taking her eyes off of her pad as she continued writing.

"I tutored him in English and Maths a few times. Friends ever since."

"Ah."

"Interested?"

Chloe smiled. "I'm just trying to get a better picture of my new partner," she said, feigning innocence.

"Uh-huh…" Kane deadpanned.

"So I take it he'll be _our_ exclusive?"

"Depends."

"On?"

When he didn't say anything for a while she stopped writing and looked at him. He was smirking. "If he'll talk to _both_ of us," he said.

Tapping her pen on the pad, Chloe narrowed her eyes and smirked. "I'm starting to like you, Chip."

Kane faked a concerned expression. "Should I be worried?"

Chloe smirked at him again before shaking her head and resuming her work. Suddenly, a sickening boom emanated from above, dwarfing the noise from below. Everyone looked up to see large pieces of debris falling from the building. Panicked gasps from the crowd were followed by people covering their bodies and running away.

"Move! MOVE!" someone began shouting and Kane grabbed Chloe by the arm to pull her away from the chaos. The debris crashed into the ground soon afterwards followed by a deafening crushing echo. Chloe and Kane looked back to see if the fire fighters had gotten out safely. However, what they saw was quite unexpected.

Everything was calm at the scene. The fire had gone, and all that was left was debris and a lot of smoke. The firemen were standing around confused. What had just happened? Then, the men who had gone into the building to put out the fire came back out through the main entrance, dirty but thankfully alive and well. When some removed their helmets and masks from their faces, one of them being Jas, they also appeared puzzled at what had just transpired.

The chaos had just… stopped?

Not caring how it had happened, at least for now, everyone then began clapping as they cheered the men who had put their lives on the line.

"I don't know what just happened but I have a feeling that fire wasn't an accident," Chloe whispered to Charles.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Minutes later Charles and Chloe approached Jas as he was being treated by a paramedic. On seeing them he laughed. "Close one," Jas said.

"You all right?" Charles asked his friend.

"Better than I thought I would've been, given the circumstances."

"What happened in there?" Chloe politely asked.

"Oh, Jason Henry, Chloe Sullivan," Kane then said, getting the introductions out of the way. "My new partner. For now."

"I'm delighted too," Sullivan sarcastically added.

Chloe and Jason shook hands. "Good luck," he then told her, which made Chloe laugh. "And to answer your question, I don't know. We were on our way to containing it, and then there was a huge explosion. Not the kind you would get when the fire is expanding. This was different."

"Bomb?" Chloe suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe. There weren't any gas pipes up there." Jason then stopped talking, and appeared to be trying to get something straight in his head. He was thinking hard about it. "I saw this blue… something in the fire," he then said. "I couldn't see all that well. Coulda been a man. I tried calling him out… Anyway, might've been seeing things. It was quite intense in there."

"I can imagine," Charlie said.

"Then there was this wind and everything just… stopped," Jason said, and he then laughed. "The fire was out and we were just standing there looking like idiots."

Chloe stopped writing after realising the possible explanation behind the stranger in the fire. "Did you say a blue man?" Sullivan inquired. Could it have been…?

Jason took a moment to rethink his answer. "Uh… yeah maybe. It was a little creepy. But like I said, I could've been seeing things. Just talked to Johnny and he said he was almost flattened by a chuck of that building. He said he closed his eyes and the next time he opened them he was on the roof of a building _way_ across the street. Weird."

"Interesting…" Kane said, and Chloe smiled to herself as she wrote in her pad. "What about bodies?"

"They said the owner and a few others were in the penthouse. I didn't see any bodies. Oh, one of the security personnel said he heard a loud bang and the building shook. I guess we'll know more after Forensics comb and test it."

Taking a moment, the reporters checked over their notes. For now they had what they needed to write a part of the story detailing what had happened at the scene of the fire. All they needed to do was track down some police officers to get their side. As more information would be available soon there would be follow-ups. There was still the Forensics report and the piecing together of the events that led to fire.

"Thanks, Jas," Charlie said, patting his buddy on the back.

Chloe also thanked him and Jason smiled back at her. She then walked away to make a call on her cell, while Charles stayed behind with Jason.

"_Clark Kent, Daily Planet_," came the greeting on the other end.

Sullivan smiled. "Your little discreet op. brought back some memories." She didn't have to see it but she knew he was smiling too. "If that was you. That was you, right?"

"_It got worse. I couldn't just… _hover_ there and do nothing."_

She stopped walking. "Hover? You were here?"

"_Way above_."

She laughed. "Ah. Well, I got a story to research and write."

"_Eventful first day_?"

She smirked. "You could say that. Got a new partner."

"_Really_?"

"Yep."

"_What's he, or she_..?"

"Sorry, Clark. Gotta fly."

"_Wait-wh -_?"

And with a smirk, Chloe hung up. And at that moment, Charles met up with her. "Blue man?" he said curiously. Realising something he turned to her. "You don't think…?" Chloe then arched an eyebrow as a way of asking him to clarify. "Well, it fits his M.O."

If he was thinking _Superman_ Chloe had to try some way to not include that potential huge information in the story. The last thing Bruce wanted from Superman was for him to be seen in Gotham and making the front page headlines of the local newspapers. Clark was smart in his attempt to not be seen where he could be identified. For now Chloe shrugged off the potential scoop, and Charles seemed to drop it. However she, being a reporter herself, knew that he wouldn't completely let it go. In fact, she didn't want to either, but things worked differently in this city so she had to compromise on certain things.

* * *

**The ****Gotham**** Gazette – Few Hours Later **

Chloe hung up the phone and turned to her partner at his desk across from her. They were going to make the afternoon edition and they needed to find out as much information as they could to make the story much more detailed.

"Okay, so one of the security guards replied my call," she began. "There was a board meeting taking place before the fire. The owner Henry Styles and the department heads were present. But get this, one of them was late. A Gary Sharpe - head of the casino section of **_The Plaza_**. The guard said he was a little jumpy and distracted when he showed up. He didn't think much of it because apparently Gary Sharpe had his and I quote, "Off days." Not too long after he went in the fire started. I find that interesting. What'd you get?"

Charles nodded in agreement. "Preliminary analysis says that it was a bomb. The police are just getting their hands on the security tapes. We'll know more in the news later."

Sullivan frowned. "I don't want to jump to conclusions here but you think Gary brought a bomb with him to the meeting?"

Kane sighed. "We need to find out more about Gary." He then checked his watch. "We won't make it in time if we pursue that now. I think we have enough for Kenny to publish."

Chloe also checked her watch and when saw the time her eyes widened. Crap on a stick, it was almost twelve. Bruce would be showing up soon and she had a story to write.

"Here comes your lunch date," Charles said and her wide eyes were redirected to him.

"You're kidding?" she whispered loudly, which sounded more like a hiss.

Kane chuckled before turning his attention to his computer. "Nope." It appeared he was enjoying her unfortunate predicament.

Chloe's shoulders slumped. However, she quickly shook it off and prepared herself mentally before turning around to greet Bruce. She jumped a little when she saw that he was _already_ standing there, smiling as if he hadn't heard anything. Chloe then tried to cover her uneasiness with a smile. "Bruce, you're timing is impeccable," she said.

"I get that a lot," he replied. She laughed. "Ready?"

Sullivan's smile quickly dropped. "Uhh… yeah, about that." The still smiling Bruce raised his eyebrows, urging her to continue. "See… I have to…" She waved her right hand towards Charles to add to her explanation. "… write a story about the fire at **_The Plaza_**." When she looked at Kane for some backup, he raised his hands and left his desk, in a gesture which signalled that he didn't want to get involved. With a murderous glare , she watched him walk away. Yeah, she was gonna kill him. Chloe then turned back to Bruce after quickly realising that she had left him hanging. "I'm on a pretty tight schedule and I have to get this done before I leave this desk."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he looked away for a moment. He being silent was torturing her. "I see," came his reply after turning back to her. It sounded like he understood.

"Sorry," she said, offering an apologetic look.

Bruce smiled. "No matter."

Suddenly, he produced a white shopping bag from behind his back and gently placed it on her desk. With an unsure smile she checked the contents of the bag. There was chicken salad, an apple, and a small flask which on opening let out the smell of hot chocolate. "You really do surprise me sometimes," she said with a smile after taking in the comforting smell.

"I know you'd be busy, so I got you the best chicken salad in the city. Alfred made it."

Chloe smirked and tried her best to hold back her laughter as she held up the apple. "So, I'm guessing this is the best apple in the world?" she joked. An amused smile was the reply he gave her. "Thanks, Bruce. I appreciate this. Send Alfred my thanks."

"You're welcome. So…" Bruce then leaned against her table and faced her. "Anything interesting in the afternoon edition?"

Her heart began racing as she realised where the conversation was going. Bruce was being polite but you could feel that he was also being serious. It was a little bit intimidating. "Like what?" she said.

"One wonders how that fire suddenly went out."

Really intimidating. No matter, she could handle it. The rapid thumping in her chest was telling her otherwise. "I guess we were lucky," she said.

He smiled. "Maybe."

All right, she was gonna cut the crap. Chloe leaned towards Bruce and smirked. "I say you give him a call and thank him," she whispered. "It'll catch him off guard and he'll be distracted for a while." She could just imagine Clark staring at the phone in utter confusion if Bruce had made the call. She knew how much he could get to Clark, and the other way around. "At least he didn't show himself."

"Tempting."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It never ends with you two, you know. Why don't you guys just call a truce or something?"

His reply was another smile. "I'll leave you to it," he then said before standing up straight.

Sullivan smiled and lifted the apple again. "Thanks again. I'll give Alfred a call."

Chloe and Bruce shared a final smile before he turned to walk back to the elevator. A contented Chloe watched him on his way. However, she was pulled away from her moment when she heard rustling on her right. She turned to see Charles going through the bag Bruce had just left.

"Whaddya got in there?" he wondered out loud as he fished through the bag

Chloe smacked his arm, which made Kane stop and stare at her. She then took the bag away from him. "Get your own!" she commanded, and a sullen Charles Kane walked back to his desk.

"I guess I'll settle for my tuna pasta then?" he playfully sighed, and Chloe laughed. "Oh, woe is me."

"Okay, you can stop that now," she laughed.

Kane then made a show of enjoying his pasta, and Chloe ignored him while she took pleasure in her home made lunch.

* * *

**Chloe's Apartment - Night **

"Got it?" a concerned Chloe asked her new partner as she was about to open her front door.

"Yeah, yeah," Charles replied. "Just get the door open."

Smiling to herself, Chloe unlocked the door and made way for Kane to go in. He was holding a large box of pizza in his right hand and a few shopping bags in his left. One shopping bag contained a two-litre bottle of soda so it was slowly getting heavy for him. He clumsily entered the apartment after she put the lights on. Chloe put her bags on the counter in the kitchen to the right and then helped Charles out by taking his shopping bags.

"It's nice," Kane then said after surveying her apartment.

Soon the two reporters were sitting across from each other, mirroring how they sat while they were working. They both had a long day and Charles had suggested that they hang out to get to know each other since they were going to be working together for a while. They had found out some information about Gary Sharpe but they' decided to call it a night to recharge for the next day, after Kenny had ordered to of course. Seemed like Gary had a lot of secrets.

The pizza box was on the coffee table separating them and Charles reached forwards for another slice of pizza. "So, what made you want to move to Gotham?" he asked.

Chloe sipped from her glass of soda. "I wanted to try something new. Thought it was time for a change."

Kane stared at her. "No one _moves_ to Gotham, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "So everyone keeps telling me."

"It's true though. I just find it interesting that you traded that nice Metropolis for hell."

"Metropolis does have its moments of chaos too." The blasted devil still resided there.

"What about Superman?" Chloe frowned at Charles, which he found a little surprising. "Aren't you going to miss reporting on all that?"

She shrugged. "Not really. Lois is the one who gets that opportunity much more than me."

Kane smirked. "Is it true they call her Mad Dog Lane?"

Chloe laughed. "That's Lois. She hates that. She really will bite your head off if she hears you saying that."

"Do you have an 'alias'?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so. At least I've never heard anything."

"We need to get you one."

Sullivan laughed. "Nah, I'm good. What about you?"

Charles laughed and appeared to be embarrassed. "Uh… in high school, Chuck-anator."

"Are you serious?" Chloe said in between her giggles.

He nodded. "One of my buddies dared me to do the robot dance. I did it to shut them up but it was the wrong move." Chloe couldn't stop giggling. "They used to call me Chuck, and they'd then merged that with 'Terminator' for some reason. "Here comes the Chuck-anator!" they'd say in the halls. Or, "Don't worry, the Chuck-anator'll handle it!" It was endless. I was a nerd too."

"That's brilliant," Chloe said, as the giggles slowly subsided.

"I was a little bit lucky Jason didn't call me that today. Was your high school days as torturous as mine?"

Oh, he didn't even know the half of it, did he? "High school was…" she began, trying to find a good word that would describe the overall experience of Smallville. "… eventful. College was the same."

Charles smiled. "I bet. Not every small town gets hit by a meteor shower, let alone twice." She gave him a guilty smile. "Yes, I've read your Smallville articles and know all about it. Some crazy stuff happened in that town."

He _really_ didn't know the half of it. "Yeah, good times," she joked.

* * *

Later in the night Chloe was getting herself ready for bed. It was quite an eventful day and she was looking forward to next day, especially with Charles Kane around. He seemed like a good person and at least she had a friend in this city, other than Batman. She knew that not every day would be as good as this one, but she had learned to appreciate them when they came along. 

Chloe locked the balcony doors and was about to close the curtains when she suddenly felt the compulsion to glance to the outside. For some reason, she felt like Bruce was out there. She soon shook her head. Maybe the uneasiness of the city was making her think crazy thoughts. It didn't matter if he was out there or not, Chloe smiled as though she was looking at him and then closed the curtains.

Time for bed.

* * *

On a rooftop of a building a few kilometres away, Batman lowered his binoculars and narrowed his eyes. He was satisfied that Chloe had gotten home safe and sound. Putting the binoculars away, Batman then jumped off the roof to continue his patrol. 

He would be back to check on her later.

* * *

**2022 - The Gotham Plaza**

Bruce and Chloe were dancing like two souls from the past that had suddenly reconnected.

To the music...

Slow..

Close..

Faultless...

And all Clark Kent could think about was punching the bald man standing on his right.

"It's amazing how much has happened in the ensuing years after our fateful meeting," Lex then said, and sounding a little sarcastic.

"Are you speaking about Bruce and Chloe specifically Lex, or…?" Clark said, playing clueless.

Luthor looked him straight in the eye. "Don't play the clueless reporter with _me_ now, Clark."

Suddenly, Clark Kent was lost for words.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope to hear from you. And yes, that was indeed 2022 making another appearance. 


	61. Misfortunes

**_Misfortunes _**

**2020 – ****Gotham** **Plaza**

Batman swung through the large hole in the wall of the **_Gotham_** **_Plaza_** penthouse and landed in a crouched position on the burnt carpeted floor. He scanned the room before gradually standing up, his cape enveloping and moving with his silhouetted menacing figure. He glanced at the hole behind him and narrowed his eyes. The city skyline was dominating the view beyond and the rubble cast shadows as the light from the city was bursting through the room.

Even with the large source of fresh air behind him, the mixed stench of burnt carpet, flesh, and wood was still prominent. It was nothing new to the dark avenger of Gotham City. Batman had come to the burnt scene to conduct his own analysis. He'd read the forensics report after visiting the crime lab earlier, but forensics reports could be falsified and vital evidence could have been ignored or cleaned up. He had to piece together the events that led up to this disaster, and who was responsible. Reaching behind his back, Batman pulled out his night vision goggles and put them on over his eyes.

Chloe's article had briefly mentioned someone by the name of Gary Sharpe, and whose penthouse Batman would be visiting after he was satisfied with what he had found at **_The Plaza_**. The coincidence that the explosion had happened just after Sharpe had entered the room couldn't be ignored, Batman thought as he gently fished through the rubble. Or someone else could have been waiting for the table of directors to be full. If Gary Sharpe had indeed been the bomber then the reason behind his sacrifice could have been revenge. Or desperation.

Batman crouched and narrowed his eyes as he saw something out of the ordinary. Or maybe, he continued thinking as he picked up an orange peel, Sharpe just had a bad day. Bad days were common in Gotham. Bad days led to something much worse.

He had a bad night once.

The orange peel was a product of Gotham's finest doing their work for the city. He'd encountered quite a few at crime scenes. Blasted Jonas Mansfield. The Lieutenant always littered the scenes and it never once got picked up by anyone else. Gordon had tried to straighten him up but he never listened. Mansfield was one of the many who didn't care. Batman put the peel in a small evidence bag and attached the bag to his belt. This would be the last time Jonas Mansfield would litter. He would ensure it.

"Need any help?" a familiar voice said from behind him, and even though Batman didn't move a muscle, he was surprised.

Batman turned around to see Superman floating just outside and positioned at the centre of the giant hole, arms crossed and smirking. He hated when he did that. Batman turned back to the room and stood up. "You can start by telling me what's in there," Batman ordered, ignoring pleasantries as he pointed to the black wall on the left. He had already checked over the plans for the building, but again, not everything could have been on there. They too could be falsified. Who would want their hidden compartments to be mapped?

Superman was still smirking as he used his x-ray vision on the wall. He enjoyed getting Batman off his guard. The wall wasn't lead-lined. "It's an empty safe," he reported. "Estimate ten-by-ten metres. Draw compartments and racks."

Which meant it held money, jewels, and displayed gold bars. Question was: where did everything go? Batman didn't say anything and seemed to ignore the Man of Steel as he continued looking through the room. So, Superman decided to make conversation and floated to the inside. "So, how was Chloe's first day?" he inquired.

"Shouldn't you be asking her that?" Batman replied, surprisingly _talking_.

"We tried. She hung up on us twice. And she seemed to enjoy doing it too. I read her article. I'm guessing Charles Kane is her new partner?" From his silence, it appeared that Batman had nothing to add. "I wonder how that's working out for her," Superman wondered out loud. "She never really had one…" Unbeknownst to Superman, Batman was already irritated by the conversation. He preferred to work in _silence_. "Lois is already thinking the worse," the Kryptonian continued. ""_Look what happened to us"_, she said. I said, "_Isn't that a good thing_?" And she flatly said no. I couldn't help but laugh at her, even after she stormed off and even though I knew what she meant.""

Batman had enough. He stood up and glared at Superman. "Look, if you came here for small talk I suggest you -"

Something caught Superman's ear and he held up his hand. Batman stopped talking because he recognised the look on Superman's face when something was wrong. "Someone's coming," Superman whispered. Batman immediately went into the darkness and the Man of Steel floated out of the building and out of sight.

Soon, the white bright light from a flashlight appeared at the broken doorway. It lowered and rose as the silhouetted holder of the flashlight crossed under the yellow-tapped police lines. The light slowly scanned the ceiling and soon landed on the section of the wall that hid the safe. Shoes then leisurely crunched through the rubble as the figure approached the wall. The light scanned the room once more but when it shone behind the figure, it was in for a rude surprise. The man gaped for a very minute moment when Batman jumped into the brightness like a demon pouncing, ramming the figure into the wall with a loud thud. Small sounds of glass breaking and choking followed as the man's glasses broke on hard contact and Batman's harsh hand gripped his throat.

"This is the _third _time you've contaminated my crime scene, Kane!" Batman growled. "You're not listening!" It was Chloe's new partner Charles Kane snooping around again. The first time Kane had intruded on his crime scene had been two years ago after a gang shooting - he had let him off with a warning. The second time had been a mob drug bust-up last year - he had told him he'd break Kane's legs the next time he saw him snooping around again. "Would you like to choose which leg I break first?" Batman taunted.

"I'm only… doing my job," Kane managed to say, or after Batman allowed him to speak. "… Just like you."

It was an honest answer, or so it appeared on the surface. Batman narrowed his eyes and strengthened his grip on Kane's neck. Either he was telling the truth or he was a good liar. Fact was, other than Kane snooping around like an investigative reporter, Batman hadn't found anything suspicious about him. Kane grew up in Gotham and had connections in the police and the fire departments, connections that didn't appear to be corrupted. He hadn't moved away from the city, even though one of his articles had given many valid reasons to do so. They all were honest ones, backed up by quality research.

Charles Kane seemed to be clean.

Too clean.

Batman let go of Kane and the man slid down to the floor unceremoniously. Charles took a moment to catch his breath and then grabbed his flashlight. "If you don't mind me saying," he said in between coughs. "… that's the second time you broke my glasses." Batman didn't move and stood staring at him like he could attack at any moment. It was unnerving. "They're not exactly cheap, you know."

"What would your partner say about you investigating without her?" Batman then said. Unknown to Batman, Superman had left in an emergency.

Charles got up from the floor and dusted himself off. "I'm sure she'll understand."

* * *

**Gary Sharpe's Penthouse **

The sound of typing was the only thing that could be heard in Sharpe's office. At his desk just below large rectangular windows and lit by the desk lamp and the night lights from the city, blonde hair could be seen just over the large monitor.

ACCESS DENIED

ACCESS DENIED

ACCESS DENIED

ACCESS DENIED

ACCESS DENIED

ACCESS DENIED

Chloe cursed for what was probably the tenth time, and then typed in another username and password.

ACCESS DENIED

She sighed in frustration and rubbed her eyes. She was tired and couldn't concentrate, but she wanted to do this tonight. She tried another combination and was greeted with another flipping ACCESS DENIED.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" a stern voice echoed throughout the creepy room.

Startled, Chloe jumped out of the comfy leather chair and reached for her bag to pull out her taser gun, ready to attack. When Batman came into the light at the desk she let out a frustrated sigh and slumped back into the chair. Shaking her head she waved the taser at him none threateningly. "Don't do that to me again," she implored with a hint of a command in her tone. She then put the taser back in her bag and continued working on the computer. However, she held up her left hand as if to stop him from asking the question she probably had the answer for. "Before you ask, I'm here doing my job," she then said. "And I need coffee."

"How did you get through security?" Batman asked as he came to stand behind and close to her.

Chloe smirked. "Let's just say the guard is two hundred bucks happier." She then looked at Batman with a raised eyebrow. "He actually _settled_ on two hundred. I started out with a fifty."

ACCESS DENIED

She cursed again. "I've hacked government files. Why can't I fricking hack this? Okay, I think I need to come back when I'm more awake." What she was beginning to understand was that her brain was slowly shutting down on her - shutting down like the computer was doing now. What the hell?

"Go home, Chloe," Batman said and it was then she realised what had happened to the computer – Bruce had shut it down and took out the hard drive. She was thinking of doing the exact same thing.

"Hey, you're stealing my story," she complained like a child and stood up to berate him some more. However, any verbal attack was overthrown when she came face to face with him, rather she looking directly up at him at close range. For a while they stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes.

"You car isn't here," he then stated like it was a fact, breaking the comfortable silence.

He was speaking to her _as_ the personal Bruce, she noted - the Bruce that few knew. And, he was right. She hadn't come to Sharpe's penthouse with her car. "I called a cab," Chloe replied. "Didn't want you tracking me." She had known about the tracker in her car ever since her run in with the Joker. On some level, it was sweet of him. She hadn't taken the ring either. "Knew you'd do exactly what you are doing now." She knew he was pissed off that she had taken a cab late at night in Gotham, but surprisingly he wasn't showing it.

"I'll give you whatever I find," he said.

"Defeats the purpose of investigative reporting."

Suddenly, someone coughed. "Sorry to interrupt…" a familiar voice said. Both Batman and Chloe turned to the window to see Superman floating outside with arms crossed. And, both Batman and Chloe just stared at him. "You'll be quite interested to know that Sharpe's safe is also empty," Superman told Batman, before sending that famous smile to Chloe. He then waved, which Chloe sarcastically returned. "Night." And then he flew away. Oddly, he hadn't sided with anybody on the matter of Chloe being out late on a Gotham night, and she wondered why he hadn't. Did he trust Bruce that much, or was he just staying out of the argument?

"Safe also empty?" she then smirked at Batman. "Care to share?"

"I'll give you a lift," was his only reply.

* * *

**Gotham**** Gazette – Morning **

Five hours later and Chloe was approaching her desk at **_The Gazette_**. How she fell asleep in that muscle car of Batman's she didn't quite know. All she remembered was sitting down and putting her head back. It didn't seem like the car you would fall asleep in, especially with the way he had driven. She better get an envelope full of valuable information by tomorrow morning or she was going to make him regret it. She was still going over in her head what Clark had told Bruce last night, about another safe being empty. It appeared those two had been doing some investigating of their own. Yeah, she was going to call Clark as soon as she reached her desk.

When Chloe got to her desk she saw her partner staring at his computer monitor very closely. Where was his…? "What happened to your glasses?" she said with a laugh. He squinted, shook his head and moved back, before squinting again and moving even closer to the monitor. It was quite funny.

"Broke 'em," he said without looking at her.

"Don't you have a second pair?" Clark had like a draw full of them, for obvious reasons.

"Broke those too. I've ordered new ones so I'll have to deal with it for today and… probably... tomorrow. Is that… 'house'?" He said all of that in one breath, and in one of his moments of fast talking. "You got a magnifying glass or something…?"

"Are you that blind?" she joked as she sat down at her desk.

"Kidding," he sang, and Chloe smirked and rolled her eyes.

Just then her phone rang. "Chloe Sullivan, **_Gotham Gazette_**," she answered.

"_Put your partner on_," the person said on the other line.

Chloe frowned. "Lois? Good morning to you too."

"_Morning. Just put him on_."

She was still frowning. "O-kaay…" Chloe called Charles over and handed him the receiver. He frowned and she shrugged.

"Charles Kane," he greeted. He then looked at Chloe. "Uh-huh… Yes… No… Yes… Yes… But… Okay… Really? …" Chloe smacked Charles' arm to try to find out what Lois was saying. "Yes, I understand how that would have an affect on my social life." Kane widened his eyes at Chloe in disbelief. What the hell was Lois doing? "All right… Bye…" Charles looked at the receiver for a moment flabbergasted, before giving to Chloe.

She placed it by her ear and was about to speak when she heard that Lois had already hung up. "Well?" she said, pushing Charles for an answer.

"Uhh… I can't… look at you… right now," came his nervous reply. Without looking at her he headed back to his desk, and to his attempt at reading the monitor.

Chloe frowned. "Wha…?" She then dialled Clark's desk number, because she knew Lois wouldn't pick up after… whatever that was. Clark would answer even if Lois had told him not to. And surely enough, he did pick up.

" _Clark_ _Kent, _**Daily Planet**."

"What just happened?" Chloe calmly inquired.

"_I'm not sure_."

She could just see that clueless look on his face. "What did she say? 'Cos my partner's not even looking at me." She glanced at Charles and saw him squinting at the monitor again.

"_Basically, she told him to watch your back_."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "He knows that already. I'm interested in what she _actually_ said to him. Put her on."

"_She's… not here_."

He hesitated. Chloe narrowed her eyes at no one. " Clark…" she said through gritted teeth.

"_Serious, she's not here_."

" Clark!"

She heard Perry shouting for Clark and Lois in the background and she knew Clark was going to use that excuse. "_Oh sorry, Chloe… Uhh, Perry's calling me_…"

Chloe pointed at the receiver. "No, you hang up and I'll -" He hung up. She stared at the receiver. "He hung up," she repeated, out loud. "I'll find some way to break a chair over your head," she then said under her breath. Ah! Note: call Bart, and get Lois back. However, the chime of a new email got her attention and she quickly opened it. It was from an anonymous sender and while quickly looking over the information she recognised the name Gary Sharpe, and that the details seemed to be quite personal.

Chloe grinned. "Bruce Wayne, I think I love you," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**2022 – Gotham Plaza**

"It's amazing how much has happened in the ensuing years after our fateful meeting," Lex then said, and sounding a little sarcastic.

"Are you speaking about Bruce and Chloe specifically Lex, or…?" Clark said, playing clueless.

Luthor looked him straight in the eye. "Don't play the clueless reporter with me now, Clark."

Suddenly, Clark Kent was lost for words. However, he soon faked confusion to Lex. "I don't know what you mean, Lex."

Luthor smirked and began slowly and menacingly walking around Clark, while holding a glass of champagne in his left hand like any gentleman. "Oh, come now…" He moved closer to Kent's left ear to whisper: "Kal-El…" He then resumed walking. "We all know better, don't we?" He patted Clark's shoulder. "I find it interesting how something so simple and idiotic can hide your…" Lex then moved closer to Clark's right ear. "… true face. Your _lies_." Lex continued walking around Clark, taunting him. "Don't you ever wonder how it would have been if you'd landed in _our_ backyard?"

Clark was trying his best to keep his act up and not react to anything Lex said about his past.

"We could have been brothers," Lex then said in Kent's left ear, before walking again. He then barked in Clark's right ear. "The two most powerful men in the world, working side by side to conquer it. Legends." He continued walking. "It would have been glorious. Absolute power." Lex then stopped in front of Clark. "Instead you stand there and not share it with anyone else. Keeping all that power to yourself like we're not worthy of it. Who are you to come here and think you know better than us? Look at you. Hiding behind that pathetic excuse for a human being. Is that your way of making fun of us?" Lex then glared at Clark. "You're a disgrace to humanity."

"I wouldn't kill my own father," Clark finally said, bordering on the edge of snapping and punching Luthor.

Lex smirked. "I'm just one of the many greats in history who took over for his father."

* * *

Hello everyone. I'm just posting this for Ash here because he's not able to. This will be the last update for this year and he hopes to resume sometime in the first quarter of 2008 where he'll be back hopefully to regularly scheduled programming. Enjoy. He sends his very best to everyone and a thank you. If you're wondering I'm not going to reply any of the reviews or interfere with anything. He'll reply and all that soon so keep them coming! Merry Christmas. 


	62. Distance

_**Distance**_

**2020 – Gotham Gazette**

It was a slow day so far.

She had looked at him, he had looked away. She'd tried to say something, and he'd made up some excuse to leave. He hadn't even said anything since the call. It was already a game trying to get Charles to even acknowledge that she was there. Chloe looked at him at his desk across from her one more time, and he looked away. She rolled her eyes and then took out her cell phone from her bag and began dialling.

Soon, Charles' phone rang and sure enough he picked up. "Charles Kane, _**Gotham Gazette**_," came the usual answer.

"This is ridiculous, you know that? I have a shoe with a very solid heel in my right hand. As much as I want to - don't make me test how hard your head is," Chloe said quickly before he could react.

Jaw open in confusion, Charles glanced warily in her direction. When their eyes met, Chloe smirked while waving the shoe at him. He stared at her for a moment before hanging up the phone, where got up from his desk and headed over to her. Not taking her eyes off Charles, Chloe hung up the phone. With the shoe still her right hand, she then propped her chin on her fist while looking up her partner expectantly, putting on her most innocent face.

* * *

**The Cave**

Narrowing his eyes, Bruce zoomed in on Chloe and Charles. He had been watching them since Lois's phone call and he had heard everything she had had to say to Kane. From his workstation, with just a touch of a specific button, he could see the different areas of _**The Gotham Gazette,**_ hear the conversations anywhere in the building, and listen in on any phone line. He even had access to the bathrooms, but he respected people's personal privacy. Unless, someone had given him a reason not to. It wasn't the only building he had access to however; _**The Daily Planet**_ was also one among many of his purchases that had surveillance.

He had become curious of Chloe and Charles. He didn't quite know why, but _something_ was bugging him about them.

"New reality show, sir?" Alfred asked, his voice echoing in the cave. He was standing behind Bruce, where the billionaire was seated in his large black executive chair.

Wayne didn't answer.

* * *

**The Gotham Gazette**

If it wasn't for the noise in the newsroom and probably the time of day, crickets could be heard from… somewhere, because they were just staring at each other. Chloe raised her eyebrows just a little to tell him to say something. Charles then clasped his hands in front of him and opened to his mouth to say something, but he quickly stopped. Chloe soon found herself smiling. He looked cute all innocent and uncomfortable.

"Your cousin… uh… Lois…" he began, tentatively. "She… uh… She threatened to turn me into a… a. eu… a eunuch. She sounded serious."

Chloe blinked. She found herself her eyes travelling down his body to where his hands were clasped together, before returning to his face. She snorted a laugh. "That's a good one." Snort. "I wonder when she came up with that." Snort.

Charles was shocked. "It's not funny!"

His cute hurt expression didn't make Chloe stop laughing, in fact it reinforced it.

"How would you feel?" he continued, and Chloe's laugh became louder.

Charles quickly realised what he had said. He winced, sulked, and then headed back for his desk. Chloe followed him however. "Aww, someone needs a hug," she cooed. She went to hug him but Charles swatted her away. In the end she resorted to pinching his cheek before returning to her desk, her laughter dying down, while Charles continued sulking.

* * *

**The Cave**

"Poor Mister Kane," Alfred said. "I hope Miss Lane had said it in jest?"

"She was serious," Bruce replied, not taking his eyes off of the scene on the screen.

"Then God help us all." Alfred glanced at Bruce and noticed the man's face – he was in one of his moments of deep, analytical thinking. Alfred smiled and leaned closer to Wayne's left side, hands clasped behind his back. "If you miss her that much sir, I suggest a simple lunch. And I stress on 'simple'. If not, dinner perhaps?"

Smiling to himself, Alfred soon left Bruce to his thoughts.

* * *

**Clark's Apartment – Night**

Clark opened the door to Bart, knowing already that it was him by way of his x-ray vision. "What's up?" Clark said, heading back into the living room and leaving Bart to close the door.

"Just dropping by," Bart replied. He placed his hands in his jeans pockets and stood next to the white long couch opposite from the kitchen. "You heading out soon?"

"Yeah," Kent replied, shuffling through some papers on the coffee table, his back to Allen. "You want to race again?"

Bart looked back and spotted one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Keeping his eyes at Clark he slowly backed away to it. "Nah, I'm getting tired of beating you," Allen replied.

Kent turned around to move into the kitchen and Bart froze. "Help yourself to a beer," Clark said before heading back to the papers with a pencil he had retrieved from the kitchen table. Lois was so messy.

Allen then slowly backed away to the chair behind him. He cautiously picked it up and as best as he could silently crept towards Clark. He stood behind his friend of many years and took a moment to build up his confidence. Breathing in and hesitating for just a moment more, Bart lifted the chair and swung it. The chair crashed into Clark's back and broke into many pieces that landed in different places all over the living room.

It took a moment, but Kent turned around and shot Bart a curious look. Bart merely blinked. "Wow," he said, frowning and still holding the remaining two legs of the chair in each hand. "That's so much cooler than she said it would've been."

Kent crossed his arms and shot his best glare at Bart. Allen gently placed the legs on the side table next to him and then reached for his wallet in his jacket, where he took out some money. With Clark's right hand already open and waiting, Bart placed the money in his hand, patted him on the shoulder and headed towards the front door.

However, Bart stopped with his hand on the door hand and turned back to Clark. "Keep walkin'," Clark said in a warning tone.

Bart nodded to himself and left, leaving behind an amused Clark Kent.

* * *

**Chloe's Apartment – Night**

After hearing the gentle knocking at her front door, Chloe looked through the peephole. Her eyes widened. Oh crap. She opened the door. "Bruce, hey," she greeted. He looked… normal, not fancy – simple pants, a sweater and a black coat.

"Hi," he replied.

And that was it. Silence passed between them for a little while, and Chloe subconsciously began tapping her fingers on the back of the door.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner," he then said.

Oh crap. "Um…" was all she could say for the moment. This was gonna be painful. With a smile, Bruce was patiently waiting for her answer. "Um… well… I can't."

The expression on his face didn't change, which was making her feel even worse. "Okay," he replied, rather calmly and appearing not to be disappointed.

"No, no, I would love to," Chloe quickly replied. "Just that… I have company. And we're already having… dinner." Charles was with her.

He smiled. "I understand. Maybe next time."

She really shouldn't, but she felt like scum. "Tomorrow?" Chloe then suggested, hopeful.

Bruce was still smiling. "Good night, Chloe."

And without replying her suggestion he left, leaving Chloe staring at his back. After he disappeared from the hallway she closed the door and softly banged her head on it. She felt a bit guilty. He hadn't called before visiting the apartment, which he normally did and when he was not 'working'. He had just showed up. The last time he had _just_ shown up, stuff had happened, and not just dinner.

"Chloe, Clark Kent is on the phone for you." Charles' voice broke her away from her thoughts.

Had the phone rang?

* * *

Later in the night, Weasel Clemens was running away from the scene of a robbery with a huge grin on his face. He'd shot that damn shopkeeper for being uncooperative and slow in getting what he had wanted. The cops were on him and he was getting away. It was a thrill. He ran into an alleyway to dodge the cars and picked up speed. This should suffice. They would definitely lose him in here. Clemens looked back to see if anyone was following him. He laughed to himself when he saw only the dank narrowness and the forgotten on the cold, harsh ground. 

Suddenly he collided with something hard and fell back unceremoniously onto the ground. It hurt. When he looked up and aimed his gun at the offender he froze. It was like a black wall.

"You picked the wrong night to cross _me_, Weasel."

The demon's voice came from everywhere. Weasel didn't move. It was _him_. He knew he was a goner then and there.

* * *

**2022 – Gotham Plaza**

Clark was trying his best to keep his act up and not react to anything Lex said about his past.

"We could have been brothers," Lex then said in Kent's left ear, before walking again. He then barked in Clark's right ear. "The two most powerful men in the world, working side by side to conquer it. Legends." He continued walking. "It would have been glorious. Absolute power." Lex then stopped in front of Clark. "Instead you stand there and not share it with anyone else. Keeping all that power to yourself like we're not worthy of it. Who are you to come here and think you know better than us? Look at you. Hiding behind that pathetic excuse for a human being. Is that your way of making fun of us?" Lex then glared at Clark. "You're a disgrace to humanity."

"I wouldn't kill my own father," Clark finally said, bordering on the edge of snapping and punching Luthor.

Lex smirked. "I'm just one of the many greats in history who took over for his father."

Clark's fists were ready to strike. He had built up a wall between his emotions and Lex but he knew that one day that wall would crumble and he would hit Lex so hard that all the bones in Luthor's body would break. He had hoped that that would never happen because then he would be killing another human being, and he surely hoped that tonight wasn't it either.

A smug Lex patted Clark's shoulder one more time. "Enjoy tonight's festivities," he said. He then walked away.

Clark turned back to look at Lex, wanting to burn him with his heat vision. Suddenly, he heard a click, and very fast ticking. He didn't even have time to turn to search when a white flash blinded him.

It was too late.

He was too late.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys. Ash here. I know it's a small update, plus I feel a bit rusty. As you can see things are getting more difficult for Chloe and Bruce. Happy New Year to everyone. I'm sorta back so I'll try to get the updates coming. Thank you all for the reviews and for reading. Hope to hear from you guys again. :) 


	63. Bind

**_Bind _**

**2020 - Night **

**Metropolis - Lois's Apartment **

Lois answered the knock at the front and was surprised to see Clark on the other side, looking he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She found herself frowning at the comparison – his hands were too big to fit in the jar. She shook it off and returned her focus to the matter at hand – a Clark Kent who looked like he had just squished a bug. Lois crossed her arms, not moving to make way for him to enter. "Okay, what?" However, no answer came. Instead, moments of silence passed as they stared and blinked at one another. " Clark…" Lois said through gritted teeth. He very well knew how she hated moments such as these.

Clark blinked again. "Ca-Can-I… Can I come in?" he then asked, with a nervous smile.

Lois frowned. "Since _when_ do you need to ask?"

He blinked again, and Lois rolled her eyes. She left the door open and headed into the kitchen where she poured some milk into a tall glass, her back to Clark. She took a long sip and savoured the wonderful taste. Lois turned around to ask Clark if he wanted some but she froze, stunned when she saw him, rather _what_ he was doing. Eyes wide, jaw slightly open, and a thick line of white just above her top lip, she couldn't move a bone or muscle in her body. Her hands and feet soon became cold. Her heart began to beat rapidly.

" Clark…" she breathed.

Clark Kent, dressed in her favourite red and blue plaid colours from the old days, without glasses, and looking like the lost soul he had been the first time she had met him in that field, was down on his left knee and was holding up a small red velvet box in his right hand.

"Lois…" he said nervously, and she jumped a little from the sudden break in silence. "I've been trying to come up with something to say, but I kept getting… distracted. People needed help… Bart came over and broke a chair over my head… I broke a lot of pencils…

Now_, he was rambling_! Lois screamed in her head.

As if hearing her inner voice, Clark stopped talking. He looked down for a moment as if trying to gather himself together. He sighed and looked up at her again. "Lois…" he began, and Lois didn't dare blink. In fact, she was so frozen she was unable to. "… will you marry me?"

Silence; unbearable silence for one Clark Kent.

Lois – eyes wide, jaw slightly open, and a thick line of white just above her top lip – took tentative steps towards a hopeful Clark. She soon stood just over him, and finally blinked.

"No…" she finally said.

Staring at her in disbelief, Clark felt like five hydrogen bombs had been dropped on his head. He closed his eyes in defeat and looked down, away from her. Then, he felt her familiar hands slowly making their way through his hair. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a smirking stooping Lois Lane directly in front of him. She then held his face with her hands.

Lois, with a thick line of white just above her top lip, was grinning that mischievous grin. "Gotcha," she said.

Clark broke into a goofy - and relieved - grin. He loved this evil woman.

* * *

**Gotham ****City**** - Chloe's Apartment **

Chloe was sitting in the lounge and was finishing off her herbal tea, freshly showered and in her white robe. She checked the time on the kitchen clock behind her and sighed. Getting up, she placed the empty cup in the kitchen sink and then headed for her bedroom across the hall. She was greeted by a black figure standing next to her bedside light. She jumped.

"No matter how many times I think I can expect it…" she said, a hand on the left side of her chest. "So, what's up?"

Bruce took his cowl off and placed on the table just under the light. "How was your dinner?" he asked in his normal Bruce voice.

Chloe blinked and then took a few steps towards the bed, still keeping some distance from him, waiting to see what he would do. Things had been a bit strained for some reason. She didn't quite know why. Anytime they tried to get together something always had come up, and they never tried to rectify it afterwards. She just basically missed talking to him.

"As best as pizza and Coke can be," she replied.

"How is it working out with you and Kane?"

Chloe cleared her throat. "It's going okay so far. I think we've found a common ground."

Then, Bruce slowly made his way across the room and stood in front of her. A small smile appeared on her face when she looked up at him. He looked like he was holding back on something.

"What?" she asked, curious, and little bit hopeful.

She was still smiling when he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**The Next Morning – Chloe's Apartment **

Chloe rolled over to the left and her right hand landed on the sleeping form of Bruce Wayne, at least she thought he was asleep. He was awake, and was watching her with an amused expression. She could get used to this. Sullivan flashed him a sleepy smile and played with his scruffy hair. "I remember," she suddenly said.

Bruce was understandably confused, since he didn't know what Chloe was referring to. "Remember what?" he asked; the smile never left his face.

She moved over to be closer to his face. "1993. Metropolis…"

"Buying candy…" he quickly finished, finally showing that he remembered when they had first met.

Chloe giggled. "You calling my Dad 'sir'…"

"You being two inches tall…" She smacked him in the arm and then grinned triumphantly. "You couldn't stop talking," he continued. Suddenly, a pillow collided with Bruce Wayne's face, and soon a throaty laugh was his reply to her assault. "What did you buy?"

Chloe raised her head and her face distorted as she thought hard about it. What _did_ she buy? All she could remember was the store, Bruce, Alfred, her Dad, and herself. "Don't know," she soon replied. She then returned her focus to Bruce and pressed her forehead against his. "But, I do remember that..."

Bruce had simply showed up the night before as Batman and it literally had just… happened, with him making the first move. It, being them ending up without their clothes. There hadn't been any kind of warning. She hadn't the time to think how familiar the situation had felt - like she had seen it many times before - neither had she cared for an explanation because one reason had been that she had been too busy getting acquainted with his scars. She wanted to ask him now but… her alarm was blaring. She immediately wondered if that had been a sign not to ask.

Chloe sighed and rolled over to put a stop to the annoying buzz. When she caught the time her eyes widened and she cursed mentally. "Is that the time?" she exclaimed.

"What?" Bruce said, and she sighed and crashed back onto the bed.

"I'm supposed to meet Davina in an hour."

"She's in Gotham?" Bruce then got off from the bed and Chloe took the opportunity to look at him. She was contented with the view, but she would have been much happier if his shorts were inexplicably missing. With his right side facing her, he tiptoed before falling forward onto the floor with a thud. She laughed in confusion and moved over to see what he was doing, which was push-ups. Oh yes, she could get used to this.

"Something about showing some guy around," she continued. "He's looking to open a business, and she needed a guide and…" Well, needless to say, Bruce's movements distracted her. "Do you do that every morning?" He didn't reply, which she took as a yes.

"Good to hear businesses are coming into Gotham," Bruce then said between each push-up.

With a huge satisfied grin on her face, Chloe was contented to continue watching him work out, and entertained herself with images of what they could be doing other than Bruce's push-ups. However, her fantasies came to an abrupt stop when the doorbell rang through the apartment. Bruce stopped and sat up, while Chloe buried her head in the pillow.

"If that's Davina I'm going to kill her," came the muffled warning from her.

"Should I leave?" Bruce inquired.

Chloe looked up at him, and narrowed her eyes when she saw the smirk on his face. She got off the bed, put on her robe, and then headed out of the room. However, she came back in and glared at Bruce. "You stay here," she ordered. "I'm not finished with you yet." She then left but, and as if realising what she had just said, her head popped back into the room for a second time. "Stop smirking," she said, while pointing at him.

Bruce didn't listen.

At the front door Chloe looked through the peephole, and saw Lois Lane. Her cousin brought her face up to the glass and showed her pearly whites. The action and the glass of the hole made her mouth and teeth bigger than her face, and Chloe was reminded of a comic strip. Not finding it amusing, she unlocked the door and opened it. As ever, Lois blew past her and entered the apartment, leaving Chloe staring at the empty hallway outside.

"Good morning to you too, Lois," Sullivan said, before closing the door and turning around to face Lois. She wondered if Lane was on the Joker toxin, because Lois couldn't stop grinning. Wait, she shouldn't be making jokes like that. Chloe quickly chalked the bad joke up to being irritated after her blissful morning had been cruelly interrupted. Damn it Lois, stop grinning! "What?" The fact that Lois couldn't stop grinning and was uncharacteristically silent was creeping out the poor Sullivan.

Then, Lois's left hand appeared from behind her and was put on display. Chloe raised a left eyebrow and looked at the hand – same 'ol hand… except… Chloe's eyes widened. "Is that…?" she tried to say, and Lois nodded. "He…" Her cousin nodded again. Was it possible for Lois's grin to get even wider? On Lane's left hand and on her ring finger there was a ring of the engagement variety.

"I'm engaged!" Lois suddenly exclaimed, which made Chloe jump and step back. However, she quickly got over it and hugged her cousin.

"Finally!" Chloe exclaimed, overjoyed. "I was running out of chairs!" She needed a fortune to smash some sense into Clark Kent. Finally he had done it, and there went a load off her mind. Chloe stepped back and looked at the ring. It was simple, with a blue jewel at its centre. It also felt like an antique, but Chloe wasn't referring to it being old in a bad way; it was just part of its charm. It was perfect, and looked like a ring Clark Kent would use to propose.

"Apparently, it's the Kent family engagement ring," Lois said, and Chloe smiled.

Correction, it looked like a ring a KENT would use to propose. Sullivan soon raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "You didn't pull a Monica, did you?" she asked, referring to the episode of **_Friends_** after Monica and Chandler had become engaged, and where the ecstatic Gellar had announced the fact to the city from her balcony.

"I didn't," Lois said. Chloe was still sceptical, evident by her left eyebrow rising a little more. "I didn't," Lois assured.

Sullivan then replied with a teasing smirk. "Well, congratulations. When did it happen?"

Lois grinned again. "Last night," she replied.

Chloe's happy expression turned into a pout. "So, not taking into account me being overjoyed for you, you bought a ticket and flew all the way over to Gotham to tell me?" Lois frowned. "Whatever happened to that little invention you're always on?" Well, truth be told, Chloe was always on the same invention – a phone, or cell.

"Why would I buy a ticket when I can fly for free?" Lois said, like it was the most obvious thing. Not that she was taking advantage of Clark.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Right." Flight, by Clark.

"Good morning, Lois," a man's voice suddenly said. Chloe frowned and looked past her cousin. "Congratulations." Lane paused for a moment and then slowly turned around, where Bruce Wayne was pouring orange juice into a tall glass by the kitchen counter. With a welcoming smile, he held up said carton of juice to Lois. "Juice?"

Not feeling uncomfortable with the situation, a still frowning Chloe inquired, "Where'd you get clothes?" He was wearing grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Where the heck did they come from? She didn't have men's clothes in the apartment, and Batman didn't bring with him a change of clothing. _And_, when did he get to the kitchen?

Lois spun around so fast to her cousin you would have thought she would have fallen over. She took in her cousin's limited attire and then turned back to Bruce, and also took in the question Chloe had just posed to him. Everything went quiet for a moment, while an undeterred Bruce drank from his drink. Then, Lois turned, walked towards the front door, and left the apartment. After another moment she opened the door and poked her head inside, and a smiling Bruce and a frowning Chloe greeted her. A confused Lane entered the apartment again, closed the door, and then approached Chloe.

"Is he real?" she asked, sticking a thumb behind to indicate Bruce.

Chloe crossed her arms and raised a daring eyebrow. "Would you like me to describe how _real_ he is?"

Lane's eyes became saucers, and her eyebrows were through the roof and up in space. She was again uncharacteristically silent, though she didn't have to say anything to express her astonishment. Lois turned back to Bruce and offered a smile. "We just ate. Excuse us." She then grabbed her cousin by the arm and dragged her into the bedroom. Bruce calmly took the morning newspaper and sat down on the couch. In the bedroom, Lois closed the door and turned to her cousin. Confused at what had just happened, Chloe crossed her arms and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Lois replied by copying her.

"Good?" Lois asked.

Chloe smirked and replied, "Very."

Now she was the one talking about her sex life. Great. Better to get it over with now so that Lois would stop bugging her. Lane was interested and also horrified by it. However, Chloe was going to be - in Lois's opinion - annoyingly secretive about it. It was after all a private matter.

Meanwhile in the living room, with his feet crossed on the coffee table, Bruce took a sipped on more orange juice. "Well, I wasn't expecting that this morning." It was Clark. If Bruce had turned his attention away from the paper, he would have seen a crossed-armed Kent leaning against the open balcony door. Clark was still keeping to his 'not interfering unless he was crossed' motto, so he didn't say much about what he had just seen or heard.

Bruce sipped from his glass and then turned the page. "I could say the same thing about you," he said, again not turning away from the paper. "Congratulations."

Clark smiled. "Thanks." He then entered the room. "Got the sports pages?" He had already speed-read the papers, but he wanted something to do while he waited for Lois. Bruce took out the requested pages and handed them to Clark. Taking them, Kent sat down on the long couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. A few moments passed and the sounds of pages turning filled the room as the men quietly read.

A few minutes later and the cousins emerged from the bedroom. The scene in the living room made them stop and stare for a moment. "Well, there's something you don't see every day," Lois said, referring the rare sight of Clark and Bruce sitting in the same room and reading the paper.

However, Chloe's focus wasn't on that scene. With crossed arms, she stood behind the couch Clark was sitting on. "Guys…" she began and caught their attention. Clark turned to his right and looked up to Chloe, while Bruce lowered the paper a little to see Chloe. "… as much as I'm enjoying this Kodak moment…" she continued, Bruce and Clark continued staring at an annoyed Chloe. "…Feet off my coffee table." Where had their manners gone?

Clark moved his feet from the table quickly as though it had been jinxed by magic, while Bruce calmly removed his feet from the table, crossed his legs, and continued reading. "Anyway, we gotta go," Lois said.

Clark lowered the paper again and looked at Lois. "But we just -"

"We've got shopping to do," Lois said, as if it was a suggestion, or an excuse to leave Chloe and Bruce alone. Smiling at Chloe, Clark folded the papers and placed it on the table, before getting up to give her a hug.

"Congratulations," she said.

Kent then threw her a lopsided grin. "No more chairs," he said.

Chloe smirked. "We'll see."

Clark glowered for fun and then headed for the door. "See ya, Bruce," he called back before opening the door and waiting for Lois. Bruce's reply was a show of his left hand. Lois gave her cousin one more hug before leaving with Clark.

After the front door closed Bruce lowered the paper and smiled at Chloe. She crossed her eyes and returned the smile, before heading in the direction of her room. "I'm gonna have a shower!" she called back.

"Can I come with you?" Bruce said, which made her walk back into the living room.

Chloe was frowning in confusion, but she was a little excited underneath it. "Huh?"

Bruce smiled, knowing the implication of what he had just said. "To see Davina," he added. "And I could help out. I also know Gotham."

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Oh!" Chloe exclaimed in sudden understanding, which amused Bruce. "Don't you have stuff planned for today?"

"Not today."

Chloe's heart soared. "What about clothes?" Bruce reached to the right side of the couch and picked up a black bag. Chloe laughed. "Alfred?"

He nodded. "He came earlier and dropped these off for me."

That would explain his current clothing, and the Suit being missing from her bedroom. Chloe shook her head in amusement and resumed course to her bedroom.

It was wonderfully peculiar.

She could get used this.

* * *

**2022 – ****Gotham ****Plaza**

Bruce smiled at Chloe and she laughed, as they danced with the crowd. "Will you come over?" he asked. "Alfred misses you."

Chloe was still smiling. "Only Alfred? Don't you have to raise hell later on?"

He was still smiling. "Not tonight."

She smiled.

On the other side of the room, Clark turned back to look at Lex as he left, wanting to burn him with his heat vision. Suddenly, he heard a click, and very fast ticking. He didn't even have time to turn to search. As his eyes landed on a happy Bruce and Chloe a white flash blinded his view.

It was too late.

He was too late.

* * *

**One Year Later **

**Earth's Moon **

Superman was slumping while sitting on the edge of a crater. He stared at the big blue marble that was Earth ahead him, his eyes filled with pain. There had been a time when Earth had felt too huge for him, now he could visit different planets outside of Earth's solar system and Earth itself felt so small from where he was sitting. However, a year on, its size felt like it was growing – never-ending.

Superman sighed and closed his eyes, a single tear escaping his right eye and quickly freezing in the extremely low temperature of space.

_Where are you?_

_

* * *

_

**Gotham** **City**** – The Cave **

Alfred placed a tray of hot food for Bruce on the table next to his workstation. Batman was sitting at the station going over his collected notes for the past year. He had a stubble of a few days of not shaving. There was one article at the forefront that was very hard to miss. He practically wore the suit every day and night. Alfred sighed sadly.

"Sir, an invitation arrived for Bruce Wayne, requesting that he attend the reopening of the **_Gotham_** **_Plaza_**."

"I'm not going," Batman replied, harshly.

"Sir, no one has seen Bruce Wayne in almost a year. Some are beginning to question his… recovery."

"I don't care."

Alfred continued his suggestion even though Bruce wasn't listening. "It might… help if…"

Batman turned and glared at Alfred. "I said I don't care!" he shouted angrily, his voice echoing in the large cave. The bats quickly became agitated.

The butler nodded. "Very well, sir."

Alfred took one last look at the article at the forefront of the notes before turning to leave the Cave. He still could remember _that_ night, and the pain of reading the headline a few weeks later:

**Missing Gazette Reporter Presumed Dead**

**

* * *

**

It was windy. It was always windier in the farm lands. Dark and windy. In the past a night like this would have been perfect conditions to work. The past. It seemed he was cursed to live to see everything he held dear die and decay. Clark had once told him that there had been a time when he had felt the same. He had also told him about the nightmares, how he had visions of how bad everything could have turned out. Of course, he had Lois, Chloe, and his parents to help him through it all.

As he stood in the dark cemetery he took the opportunity to survey the tombstones surrounding him. They were all heroes in their own right. No one in the world knew how much they had helped shape the planet's greatest protector, especially those who had been most close to him. He looked down at the set of tombstones representing the people he had come to see. He then removed the twigs from the one where only the letter 'A' could be seen, revealing her name.

"I'm sorry, Chloe…"

* * *

**A/N**: No, this is not end. Thank you all. 


	64. Hurt

_**Hurt**_

**2023 – The Moon**

A white-gloved left hand landed on Superman's right shoulder. Even without a smile, he looked up at the visitor for a moment before turning back to the Earth. A green field soon surrounded him.

"You don't look so good," Green Lantern Hal Jordan commented as he sat down, joining Superman on the edge of the huge crater below them. He had surrounded them with the field so that they could talk.

For a short while, nothing was said and the two friends gazed upon Earth. Hal was still fascinated any time he looked upon his home planet. It was beautiful. He wished everyone could experience it. He was a pilot - he flew around the world - but now he could fly around the galaxy and beyond. All the wonderful things he had seen and the view of Earth still captivated him more than any other.

"It's been a year, Hal," Superman finally said, looking down at his hands in defeat. 

"We'll find her, my friend," Lantern replied supportively. 

Superman sighed. "Her heartbeat just disappeared that night. How is that possible?"

Green Lantern knew of only one reason a heartbeat could disappear from Superman's hearing, but he didn't want to voice it. 

"And I refuse to believe she's dead," Superman then added.

"How's Lois?"

"Doing her best to keep going. There are nights when I hear her crying."

Something in Superman's voice made Lantern speak up. "You can't keep blaming yourself, and she doesn't blame you either."

"All those powers, and I couldn't save her."

Hal had heard that once before when Clark had told him about Jonathan Kent's passing. "Clark, if your father were here I'm sure he would have given you a stern dressing down." That garnered a weak smile from the glowering Superman. 

A smack using a giant hand formed by the Ring wasn't very far from happening though. Everyone was walking on eggshells around Superman, afraid that he would snap at them or that his mood would spread. They understood, sympathized, and were also searching for Chloe. Even Bart had seemed to stay quiet. He was also quite close to Chloe, and was keeping her baseball bat with him.

However, no one dared approach Bruce, or even wanted to be in the same room with him. Batman had practically secluded himself in his Cave and Gotham City, only emerging to the outside of the city in the most dire of situations. Nobody had seen Batman in months. The persona of Bruce Wayne hadn't even been seen in a year. Rumours had spread amongst the criminals, both in Gotham and those outside, or running away from the city. They said that the unfortunate souls who had encountered the Bat feared for their lives, even more than normally. Batman seemed to be everywhere, and he was relentless. Sometimes, even the day couldn't save them.

What was Bruce doing?

Furthermore, Superman and Batman weren't on speaking terms. No one knew the reason why they weren't, but they had speculated. There had been talk of arguments. Superman had appeared quite beside himself on return trips to Gotham in the first few months after Chloe's disappearance. With her disappearing in Gotham they knew that Batman would have taken that quite personally, and because of Bart's blabbering mouth they also knew how close Bruce and Chloe had gotten. Had the reason for all the arguments been because of Chloe?

"Are you still debating whether to use Lobo?" Lantern then inquired, trying to cheer up his friend a little. "We could use Diana's lasso again," he added with a smirk. "Use it as a leash."

There was a tired chuckle. 

* * *

**The Cave**

Face propped by his left fist, Batman continued to stare at the article on the large screen. His eyes were transfixed on the photo that was used as reference, and the picture of her smiling face was unrelenting in its torment. It had been a photo taken candidly by Olsen when she had worked at _**The Planet**_. On another day he would have been amused by the decision to cut out Lois and Clark from it, and if it had been used for another purpose.

Every day that night played in his mind. Like his parents, it continued to haunt him.

He should've been more prepared. He had checked everything himself. Everything was in the clear. How could have missed it?

He should've…

Batman forced himself away from the screen and dared to close his eyes...

* * *

**2022 – Gotham Plaza**

Bruce's eyes opened to brown smoke and dust obscuring his view of the surroundings. There was screaming all around. He knew those cries all too well. He moved his left hand while trying to get up when he felt a familiar softness – Chloe. From what he could see she was lying face down on the floor. He moved over to check on her but he was suddenly hit in the gut by a boot, making him fall onto his back. 

He saw blackness moving through the smoke, where it bent down and picked Chloe up. He didn't care about the cover anymore. Caught off guard for a moment, he drew strength from the pain and refocused. He swept the man's legs and then rushed to catch Chloe before she hit the floor.

However, darkness quickly came over him...

* * *

**2023 – The Cave**

The beeping drew Batman away from his thoughts and he opened his eyes. Flashing on the screen were white block letters over the article – SIGNAL ACTIVE. Gordon was calling for him. Reaching forward Batman turned off the workstation, Chloe's image subsequently disappearing.

* * *

**Metropolis – Night**

Entering his office, "Lock," Lex commanded the doors after they closed behind him, his eyes focused on the data pad in his hands. However, drawn away by a cool wind, he looked up and immediately saw Superman standing at his desk, his arms crossed and his expression cold.

Lex smirked and looked down at the pad again. "What can I do for you, Clark?"

Suddenly, his body flew backwards and his back collided harshly with the wall. Fingers of a hand were wrapped around his neck, choking him. He couldn't see his attacker's face as the hold got tighter. No matter. It would be over soon. He just had to bear it. 

"I don't know," Lex forced out through his suffering.

Superman's hold on his neck became harsher, and harsher, and harsher, until quite soon he was beginning to lose sense of the world. He could feel some veins on the brink of popping. Not much longer now. Did he have the guts to do it this time? It was a common question with each visit.

And then, it was over.

Superman released Lex and Luthor fell to the floor, wheezing, coughing, and desperately gasping for air. The billionaire then looked up to see Superman walking away towards the windows. Lex smirked and spoke the best he could. "Let's…" Cough. "…do this again." Wheeze. Cough. "I do enjoy these little visits." 

And at the climax of each visit, Superman smashed the windows by flying through them.

And as always, a triumphant smirk was Lex Luthor's reply.

* * *

**Gotham City – Roof of Police Headquarters**

"You know, you haven't been the same since that night," Commissioner James Gordon said to Batman. "I've noticed it for a long time now but I didn't say anything. It's been a year and you still haven't mentioned it or her. With the way you're going, I keep wondering if one night you would cross the line – intentionally or just by plain stupidity."

"I won't," Batman replied, his back to Gordon as he looked on at the city.

"Were you two…?" Gordon let the question go unfinished, treading lightly. However, Batman didn't respond right away. Gordon had wondered about the connection between Sullivan and Batman. It was an odd coincidence. Chloe Sullivan was the cousin of Lois Lane. Lois Lane was connected to Superman. Superman and Batman occasionally worked together. Despite the fact that Sullivan was an excellent reporter and had broken into places where she would surely have gotten killed or locked up, Gordon felt like there had been another reason for Batman choosing Sullivan other than her very reputable skills. There had been times where he had seemed _too_ overprotective of her when certain assignments had come up.

"I haven't given up hope, Jim," Batman then replied.

"Me neither. I haven't seen anything that would suggest what everyone is saying." Gordon checked his watch; he needed to get home. With one last look at Batman he then headed for the door. However, with a hand on the handle, he turned back to him. "By any chance, have you seen Bruce Wayne? He's due to appear at the reopening in a couple of days. There's a lot of talk around about his absence." When Batman didn't reply, Gordon turned the handle and left the roof, a smile daring to appear on his tired face.

Batman looked over his left shoulder at the door that Gordon had just left through, pondering on what he had just said.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Fishing out his cell from his coat pocket, Karl Leonard answered. He already knew who it was. He nodded in understanding after receiving his orders. Hanging up, he soon made a call. 

"Make the arrangements. Phase two."

* * *

**A/N**: I was very close to ending this story and continuing by starting another one (this story is very long, isn't it?), but I decided to keep it all together. I might have been crucified if I had ended it with the way I had wanted to end it. Hint: last chapter was part of it. Thank you all for the reviews and for reading. Many developments to come. I really don't know when this thing will end so all I hope is that you stay with me in this insane world. :)


	65. Misery

_**Misery**_

**2021 –**** Smallville**

"And now, I pronounce you: husband and wife."

She couldn't possibly hold it back any longer. Chloe grinned from ear to ear.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest continued.

The clicking sounds of the cameras, clapping, not to mention Bart's woofing and raucous applause, and the unmistakeable laugh of one Perry White, immediately went off as Lois and Clark leaned into each other for a loving kiss. Best man Pete Ross then threw playful boxing punches in Clark's gut and hugged him, while maid of honour Chloe congratulated her cousin for actually being married. She reiterated, "My best friend and my cousin – Ew," to her as well and Lois grinned.

Indeed, it was the day of Lois and Clark's wedding; a very simple event at the Kent Farm. They had taken the risk and hadn't set up any tents. However, they were blessed with sunshine. Since it was being held in Smallville, where everyone knew everyone, it wasn't a surprise that the majority of the turnout consisted of almost the entire town. Also in attendance were the dynamic duo of Perry and Kenny, Jimmy Olsen the official wedding photographer, a pregnant Lucy Lane and fiancé _**Daily Planet**_ reporter Roy Troupe, a very dapper Bart Allen who had wanted to perform the ceremony himself but had been fortunately turned down, and Oliver Queen the golden billionaire with his significant other missing due to… work.

Standing as far as away from the scene as he could and with a view of the mass was a retired and very reluctant General Sam Lane, chewing on a cigar in an attempt to ease his tension. He wished that he could turn back the clock and act on the urge to strangle Kent all those years ago when he had come to him asking for information for a story he had been doing for some paper. But he knew it would have been for nothing. He still hadn't seen that story published yet, and damn Jordan for humouring him as well.

The chewing increased when he spotted his other daughter with her fiancé. He gritted his teeth. His daughters were marrying the enemy in his mind, and now Chloe seemed to be too friendly with that Charles Kane. _Then by your logic, our daughter and niece are also the enemy_, he knew his wife would have told him.

After Lois and Clark walked down the long makeshift aisle, they came upon the retired General, who was standing in their way. Lois glared at him, while Clark appeared to be a little nervous. Kent offered a smile however. Baring and grinding his teeth on the cigar, Sam stared at them in mild interest.

_Oh come on, Sam. Quite__ being the horse's ass!_

The woman had been gone for years and she was still taking to him.

Sam puffed and took the cigar out, where he then blew smoke in Clark's face. Kent coughed. With one last look at his daughter, the elder Lane then moved out of their way. Lois and Clark smiled and nodded in appreciation and then led the way to the reception area.

With the cigar in his mouth again General Lane soon bared his teeth again in a grin.

Now for the next matter: Food.

* * *

**2023 – Smallville**

"_I know it's probably selfish of me. You have greater things to… Damn it she's my daughter! I can't help get worried when she does her job, or that she lives in the same city as…"_

"_You take__ care of them, you hear? I don't care what you have to do. Make sure they're sleeping comfortable at night and that you see them every day. Or so help me, I'll find some way to take you down. Alive or dead."_

"_You'll find her, son_."

They all had been trying to tell him something else: Gabe, the General before he died… Perry. Perry's words from earlier in the day were still on his mind. He had been trying to tell him more. There had been times in moments of darkness when White would reassure him as if he hadn't been speaking to 'Clark Kent'. Maybe Bruce was right.

Clark gently tightened his hold on Lois. "I think Perry knows," he said.

With Lois's back to his chest he felt her laughter. "So you're finally admitting that Bruce is right?" she said.

He made a face. "I hate when he's right."

She laughed again. "Same here."

Forgoing anything fancy, they decided on sitting in the fields of Smallville and gazing at the moonlit night. There weren't any clouds in the sky so the stars were out. The air was fresh and comforting, but it wasn't enough lighten their mood.

"You Dad knew. So did Gabe," Clark then said. "They never said anything directly."

"Doesn't sound like the General to me."

"How many more?"

Lex knew, yet he hadn't done anything about it other than use the name Clark sardonically. How did he know, and for how long?

"Let's not worry about that tonight, all right?" Lois said, her voice soft.

With a sad smile Clark leaned down and kissed her on her head. "Happy Anniversary."

Lois sighed, and Clark knew why. "Yeah. Happy Anniversary."

* * *

**Gotham City**

Alfred opened the right back door of the black Roles Royce and out stepped a smiling Bruce Wayne, accompanied by an overabundance of camera flashes. Security did their best to hold back the mass as they made way for the billionaire to enter _**The Plaza**_. The noise was unbearable with each reporter trying to talk over the other in their attempt to word from Wayne. They had to, because they were the many who hadn't been invited inside. Only a handful had been given that honour.

"Mister Wayne, there were rumours…" a female reporter shouted, and Bruce picked up on it.

Wayne stopped and turned to the crowd, ready to answer. However, he didn't immediately because he saw Chloe in front of the mass of reporters. She was looking straight at him, pen and pad ready expecting him to answer her, and a playful smile slowing appearing on her face. But soon, Bruce realised what happening and that it wasn't Chloe standing an arm's reach away. He looked around at the silent crowd.

"Don't believe everything you hear," he said with a smile to charm. He then entered _**The Plaza**_.

Moments later he stepped into the grand hall but stood at the doorway. The room was already lively with talk and classical music. He didn't want to be here, but he had to keep up appearances. If Gordon was mentioning Bruce Wayne's absence even in passing then he had to think about contingencies. Still, being here only reminded him of his failure. He could see her walking through the crowd, laughing and enjoying herself. He could still see Rachel. He could still see his parents.

They needed retribution.

He needed to leave.

"Bruce!"

Gordon.

Before he could even walk away Gordon's hand landed on his shoulder, holding him in place. Bruce turned back with a smile, where he also saw Lucius next to Jim. "Commissioner," he greeted, shaking hands, before turning his attention to Fox. "Lucius."

"You look like you just came out of cold storage," Gordon commented. And not a hint of a lasting injury, he added in his mind. "Where were you?"

"I took a year's vacation to recuperate," Bruce replied, arrogance in full swing. However, underneath, he could feel it: he was rusty. He was actually rusty being Bruce Wayne.

"How does one take a vacation from your lifestyle?" Fox added, playing ignorant.

Bruce then laughed and indicated the hall just ahead. "Shall we, gentlemen?"

* * *

**2021 – Smallville**

With everyone passing out gifts to Lois and Clark at the head table, Chloe spotted her partner being interrogated. She smirked and excused herself from the table. With a napkin hanging from his collar, and a mouth full of cake, Bart Allen was having a good time talking to Charles Kane.

"So, any intentions there Charlie?" Bart 'innocently' inquired.

Charles frowned. "Um, haven't we been over this already?"

Bart carried on chewing. "Yeah, but I need to be updated on any change. Any…" He leaned closer and Charles moved his head back. "… details." Bart then straightened up. "Also, I need to know 'cos you see, Chloe is like an extension of me, and if anything happens to her I would take that very, _very_ personally."

Charles could only stare at him. "Are you drunk?"

Bart took another bite of cake and looked at Kane with a grin. "Not yet." However, someone soon poked his shoulder and he turned around, where he spotted a curious Chloe. Bart swallowed. "Oh, hey." He used his plate to indicate Kane. "Charles and I here are discussing fine wine. Got any opinions?"

Chloe grinned at Bart. "So, I'm fine wine now?"

Bart blinked. "No. You're a Mexican dish."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed. "All right, my knight in shinning armour…" Chloe then guided him away. "Go have some more cake."

Allen grinned. "With pleasure"

What she didn't see after turning back to Charles was Bart making threats at Kane by using an imaginary noose and pointing at him. When he left Charles looked at Chloe in utter confusion. "Are all your friends crazy?"

Chloe grinned, seemingly proud. "Pretty much." Charles shook his head and she hooked her right arm around his left, leaning against him.

"That guy with the cigar keeps staring at me." When he looked again, sure enough the mean-looking man was grinning at him and Charles immediately turned away.

Chloe knew who he was talking about and she laughed. Charles frowned at her. "He thinks we're together, and he can't stand it."

"And he's…?"

"My uncle. Lois's father."

"Ah. Well, that explains earlier. Wait, what makes him think…?"

"Any male remotely close to us are on his hit list. I wouldn't worry about it."

Charles' eyebrows were up in the sky somewhere. "Well, when you put it that way…"

A few moments passed as the two stayed as they were, looking on at everyone having a good time. Perry and Kenny were together as always sharing their stories. Pete and Lana were grinning at her, no doubt thinking about her and Charles. She shook her head at them. Jimmy was taking pictures and had just taken hers with a grin on his face. She saw Lucy and Roy attempting to talk to the General, who seemed to be… strangely listening. Chloe smiled. Ollie was at the head table chatting to Lois and Clark.

"Hey, isn't that Bruce Wayne's butler?" Charles said and Chloe immediately looked in the direction he was indicating.

They had been trying their best to ignore the black cloud hanging over the wedding, and the fact that a person was missing even though said person probably wouldn't have showed up because of his cover. Chloe headed over and hugged Alfred.

"Thanks for coming," she said. "Any news?" she then whispered. Alfred shook his head and Chloe closed her eyes in dismay. Bruce was still missing. Three weeks ago, Batman had suddenly disappeared and there hadn't been any kind of contact from him since then, his signal wasn't even showing up on sensors. Gotham was now being guarded by Oracle and her newly formed Birds of Prey, consisting of Dinah Lance Black Canary, Huntress, and semi-member Andrea Rojas's new persona Acrata. The signal was still being used to keep appearances up. Oracle and Acrata were the only ones on the team who had access to the Cave however. "How goes the operation?"

"They're handling it well," Alfred replied.

"Good to hear."

"Excuse me, Chloe."

Chloe smiled and left him to head over to Clark and Lois, with a little wrapped box in hand no bigger than one that would hold a ring. She became curious but was happy to wait until Lois and Clark opened it.

* * *

**2023**

"_Last night featured the reopening of _**The Gotham Plaza**_. But the surprise of the night was when Bruce Wayne made an appearance after not being seen for a year_…"

Ignore it.

The water feels good on the skin as it washes away the sleep and tears.

"_Don't believe everything you hear_."

Stop.

His voice… He showed his face again… Why now after so long? Maybe he figured it was for the best… What if he moved on? No mention of an accompanying knockout …

Ignore it.

There is a loud screech. The door's opening. Like you've learned, ignore it. There is shuffling… There is swearing… There's a loud bang… They closed the door, Too early for fresh supplies.

"Chloe?"

Stop. No. Ignore it. Hallucinating.

"Chloe, is that you?"

Only a dream.

Turn around.

Couldn't be… You haven't heard your name for over a year. Not real.

"Char-lie?"

* * *

**A/N**: Right so… The last scene was very close to being cut and held over to the next. But I decided in the end to sneak it in. There are so many things I could do with the characters in 2023 before it, but I think it would have gotten a bit old plus I'm slowly losing my sanity with this story. Lol!

Here's something funny, I couldn't remember what I did to Sam Lane in earlier chapters, but I found a new arc for him. It's so long I don't even know my story anymore. Plus, I still need to delete and edit. Revelations aplenty. Thank you all. Has anybody seen Old Boy? And strangely enough, I was listening to Nine Inch Nails' Hurt most of the time during the writing of these two chapters.


	66. Disconnected

_****_

Disconnected

**2023****, Smallville High - Night**

Hunched and sitting high up on the last row of the bleachers, Clark had a good view of the entire lit football field. Being the only one here he had, along with his tie and waistcoat, set aside his glasses, and didn't bother to move the few locks of hair away as they fell over his eyes. Lois was back at the farm helping out his Mom with dinner. He would have helped on any other night, but he just felt like being alone.

Clark sighed, his sullen mood having not lightened in the last year. Smallville and its people would always be a part of him. Every piece of it brought out a particular memory, and some of his favourites were on the field – the games, the atmosphere, his friends, Mom and Dad, and the freedom; freedom from some of the constant problems that had plagued him. Everything had come together on this field. A small smile soon appeared on his lips - the dunk from Lois, and Chloe in a cheerleading uniform totally nuts from the love potion.

However, his smile soon disappeared. She had to be somewhere. He had come very close to disturbing Earth's balance in his search for her. It was not possible. She couldn't just… He refused to consider the alternative; no one was. The skies had been searched endlessly; Arthur had already run out of sea but was still searching; Ollie and Oracle still could not find Chloe's subcutaneous transmitter… He didn't know what to do…

He didn't know what to do…

He didn't…

"Hey, man."

It was Pete. Like Green Lantern before him, Pete gently patted Kent's right shoulder and sat on the right of him, and though he knew that his friend was there Clark didn't turn to greet him.

"When did you come?" Clark asked, his eyes still transfixed on the field.

"You don't know?" Pete asked with a frown.

"I wasn't listening," Clark replied after a moment. "Lana and the baby?"

"A little grumpy." When Clark didn't say anything Pete then continued. "They're both hungry." Ross was happy to see the smile on his friend's face, even if it was brief. "Seems like he's following another Clark's appetite."

And quite soon, it grew quiet between them. Pete's attempt to lighten the mood had been a massive failure. He was also searching for his lost friend and of course he was feeling the hurt, but he was also doing his best to continue on. Not _move_ on, but to just… He didn't know himself.

It seemed that Clark was in a different place; a place where he couldn't leave. Not that it was some sort of competition, but he had taken Chloe's disappearance harder than everyone else. Pete knew Clark must be feeling useless, that it must be maddening for someone possessing so much powerful to feel so… powerless. Everyone was still wondering about Bruce however. The billionaire from Gotham seemed to carry on like nothing had happened, which made Pete feel like punching him – hard.

Ignoring that particular urge, Pete playfully punched Clark on his shoulder. Kent turned to him just in time to see him spinning a football in his left hand with a grin on his face. "I'll let you throw this time," Pete said, and then pointed at Clark with the football. "No helping yourself." Kent stared at the football for moment and then turned to the field ahead. Soon, a grin Pete hadn't seen in a long while appeared on his friend's face. It made him smile. The eager Clark then snatched the ball and in normal speed hopped down the bleachers and onto the field. Still grinning to himself, Pete carefully headed down to join him.

Maybe it had been years - they couldn't remember the last time they had played football together – but it felt good. The memories of high school and football played through their minds with every play call, every run, every throw, every catch, and every celebration. They relished in them, ignoring the world that was waiting off the field. Pete tried kicking the ball through the uprights a few times where Clark would fetch it afterwards. He even tried a 50 yard field goal. Of course he failed. After a while it was Pete's turn to be quarterback.

A few throws and catches later an old friend suddenly appeared on the sidelines. Clark raised an eyebrow at the visitor. "What happened to your dinner date?"

Bart Allen pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and shrugged. "She's working late."

Pete looked at Bart and then at Clark. "Oh come on! That's not fair!" he complained, knowing that he was the only one without super-speed, and any kind of power for that matter.

Allen grinned. "I'll behave."

Pete shook his head and threw the ball to Bart for him to be the quarterback. "I'll defend," Clark then announced.

In a moment during the game, Clark suddenly thought to himself that he was fortunate to have friends. They were also hurting, but they had rallied together to support each other.

And also in that moment, Clark thought of Bruce, and the loneliness he had brought upon himself.

* * *

**Gotham**** – The Cave**

Late in the night and on the Batpod, Acrata cleared the tunnel that led into the main area of the Cave. Every time she rode the unconventional motorbike she couldn't help but relish in the rush that it invoked. She didn't need to but if she pushed it, the Pod was faster than any bike she had ever driven. However it did a few disadvantages, like its length. Still, it moved through traffic just as good as any bike.

She could still remember the first time she had taken it on a test run; she had an inkling of how Bart and Clark felt during their runs. Instead of using hands the Pod was steered using the shoulders, where the arms would fit into sleeve-like shields where the handles were supposed to be; you lay on your stomach on the tank and it was adjustable, and the tyres were like twenty inches each. Plus, and the bonus, the Pod was fitted with machine guns, cannons, and grappling hooks. It was a beast of a bike. Contrary to what Bart had said, she hadn't been drooling after seeing the Pod for the first time – honestly. Batman always had the coolest toys, and she always enjoyed seeing Arrow's face anytime she bugged the Emerald Archer about it. All in good fun of course. She would never grow tired of that moustache twitch.

Andrea was returning the Pod to Bruce before heading back to Mexico, only allowed access to it during her visits to Gotham. He still wouldn't let her drive the Tumbler. It had been one of those nights, the dinner she had been quite looking forward to a distant memory after the night she had. Fortunately, there had been a result and the Birds of Prey had caught the arms dealer who had been plaguing them for the past few weeks. She couldn't wait to crawl into her bed and sleep the next day out.

Andrea parked the Pod next to the Tumbler and then glanced in the direction of the main workstation. She smiled under her mask after seeing the ears peeking just above the headrest of his large chair. Just as she thought. As she headed over to him she noticed that the Cave was darker than she had remembered it. It was almost a metaphor for Bruce's state of mind in the last year. Barbara had warned her to thread lightly, but Andrea was confident that she could handle it.

The Black Ghost, as Arrow had named her, was a fitting title for Acrata. Similar to Batman, Acrata was a part of the darkness; the moss green stripes running down her sides on her new suit weren't a disadvantage to her. It was sleeker, a far cry from her Angel threads. Her entire head was covered now with a black mask, with white lenses covering her eyes. On the forehead area of the mask was the Mayan symbol for night, a symbol she had found on a secret excavation. The symbol had granted her the ability to teleport at will on entering the shadows.

Hey, if a man could fly, a power ring could form almost anything your mind could conjure up, and there was a man from Mars on Earth with a weird addiction to Oreo cookies who could shape shift, then teleportation could happen. Right? Clark going to the Fortress through the caves _was_ teleportation. How the Mayans had done it was still a mystery.

Placing a hand on the headrest Andrea scanned the information on the screens. It was what Barbara had told her – he was staring at _those_ articles, so absorbed in it that nothing else mattered. It was more disturbing than she thought it would have been.

"It was good to see you on the news again," she said.

"It was necessary," he answered after a moment.

She didn't have to mention the persona of Bruce Wayne. He knew what she had meant. "What brought it on?" She probably knew the answer already, but she just wanted him to talk.

"I just heard the news."

No surprise there – he dodged the question. "Yeah," Andrea answered, smiling a little at Chloe's picture. "I can't wait to sleep it off."

"Everything's waiting for you upstairs. Your flight's at one. Alfred will take you when you're ready."

Andrea smiled, and was little taken aback by his thoughtfulness. She was about to book a flight back to Mexico City now, or first thing in the morning. "Thanks. You didn't have to"

Suddenly, the workstation went dark and Batman got up from his seat, quickly passing her on his way to the Tumbler.

She tried to get his attention. "Bruce…" It worked. He stopped, but didn't turn around. Andrea took her mask off, revealing considerably shorter hair that only ran down to just above her neck. She walked over to him and softly kissed his right cheek. "Don't make the same mistakes I did," she implored him. "It was good to see you again." She hadn't seen him in almost two years, and she had missed him very much. He did turn to her eventually and Andrea hugged him. It was tentative at first; it never had been. He didn't move however and she knew he was surprised by the sudden action.

As he slowly returned it, a single tear ran down her left cheek. However, a smile soon appeared on her face because she found his action a little bit surreal – funny surreal, good surreal.

When was the last time the Batman hugged anybody?

* * *

**2021 – ****Smallville**

A hard battle had been fought. Lives and reputations had been on the line. Victory at all costs. No compromises. It was a battle fought very often. However, as with any war without any compromises, there could be only one – one victor that is. One would rise up above the rest and annihilate, while those left behind in the wake of destruction would have to shut up and nurse their wounds. Pity the boyfriends, the potential ones, and the ones roped into it.

So, when Chloe Sullivan caught Lois' bouquet of flowers, Bart walked over to Charles Kane. Placing an arm over the reporter's shoulders Allen grinned at him. Charles frowned at the bits of mushy cake peeking through. "Well, Charlie," Bart began, patting Charles on the shoulder. "I think you and me need to have a little chat." Allen then helped himself to more cake.

Charles then scanned the immediate area and quickly noticed that people were clapping at Chloe, and at him.

Mortified internally, he hung his head, while Bart enthusiastically patted his shoulder again.

* * *

**2023**

"Is it you?" she hesitantly asked.

"Is it you?" he asked, also hesitant.

She rubbed her forehead. "Can't be. You're only a hallucination."

"I can say the same thing about you," he replied.

She laughed. "No-no-no-no-no. This is just them playing with my mind, you see. Like the news reports."

"You had those too?"

She stopped and stared at him. He looked like Charlie, minus the glasses. He appeared freshly showered and his hair was still wet, but she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. He couldn't be real. Why now, exactly a year later? Something wasn't right, despite the fact that she was locked up in a room that looked like it was in a five-star hotel sans windows. She knew that the room was only a façade, because once she had opened the door at the entrance she had been greeted by a hard, dense, rusty iron of a door.

Charlie slowly approached her and she found herself not moving away from him.

She was fighting it, but she wanted him to be real. He stood in front of her and she gazed up into his eyes. She could smell the smell she knew so well. He looked so real. Then, hesitantly, he reached forward and enveloped her in his arms.

She was thrown; thrown at the fact that he felt so real, thrown at the fact that this was the first contact with another human being in over a year. Why Charlie? With tears in her eyes, Chloe ignored her investigative side and relented – for now. She hugged him, and didn't realise that she was practically squishing him.

"Of all the people, why would you be hallucinating me?" he said in his deadpan tone. "For that matter, why would _I _be hallucinating _you_?"

She couldn't help it; she laughed. Chloe looked at him again and held up his face in her hands. "Maybe I want to smack you," she said.

"I don't want to smack you," he said with his trademark frown.

She kissed him.

* * *

Behind a concealed glass window, Karl Leonard arched an eyebrow in curiosity at Chloe and Charles in the room. "Interesting move," he said to the man on his left. The man approached the glass and the light from the other side lit his face, revealing a pleased Lex Luthor.

Placing his hands in his coat pockets, Luthor smiled at Karl and turned to leave, leaving Leonard to observe the subjects.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading and for staying with me. Welcome to the new readers. :)


	67. Torment

_****_

Torment

**2023**** – Metropolis, Night**

"Blast him!"

"Are you _nuts_? You know who that…?"

Shep ignored his worried accomplice and fired his semi-automatic on the blue and red intruder; so much for weeks of planning for the raid on Jerry's Pharmacy. Those drugs would have made a fortune on the black market. Quickly realising that every single bullet was bouncing off the man, Shep dived to the wet ground for cover, followed by a splash as he landed in a large puddle. Arms over his head he waited for the silence, wincing and hoping that he wouldn't get by the bouncing bullets.

The silence did indeed come, quite soon, and Shep cautiously looked up. Arms crossed, the intruder was smirking at him, his red cape gently moving with the cool breeze.

"Don't you read the papers?" Superman said.

A delivery truck was on a rampage. Cars and people did their best to get out of its way. This couldn't be, thought the driver. The truck had only just been serviced this morning; nothing major had been wrong. All it had needed was an oil change. So, why weren't the damn brakes working? The driver frantically continued to slam down on the horn in his best attempt to warn people of his predicament, and to save their lives.

Superman heard the uproar and rushed in front of the truck to stop it. Placing his hands on the hood, he applied just enough force to counteract the truck's momentum, and so that the driver wouldn't go flying through windscreen. Thankfully, said driver was wearing his seatbelt anyway.

"_N__ot a lot has changed in a year apparently; even our illustrious owner's the same."_

Superman was quickly distracted by a familiar voice. He looked away from the truck, reacting as if the person was right next to him. Did he just…? The truck's loud horn, however, brought his focus back to the current situation. Soon, the forces were balanced and the mighty truck came to a gentle stop.

"_Gotham seems __different though; then again it's always changing somehow."_

Hands still on the hood, Superman looked away again. Same voice. Could it…? He never doubted his hearing, but could it just be that he was so desperate he could possibly be, as they say, 'hearing things'? It never happened before.

"Thanks, man!"

Superman smiled at the driver, and then at the people gathering around him in an attempt to get a word with the man from Krypton. He politely excused himself and flew up into the night's sky.

* * *

In Earth's orbit he stopped and hovered, the planet in full view in front of him. Closing his eyes he then focused his hearing, searching for the voice and heartbeat he knew so well while blocking everything else out. He waited, impatiently. Anger was slowly growing within. Frustration was gradually forming on his face. Hands turned into fists. He waited…

There was nothing. He heard nothing.

Superman's eyes flew open. They were deep furious red, as if he was about to burn through a building. He let out his fury and frustration in a scream, the sound silenced because of Space. Still in a rage, Superman bolted towards the asteroid belt, where he proceeded to calm himself by beating on the floating rocks.

Chloe.

It felt like she was right there, only a few inches away. She sounded real, and normal. Superman blasted through a large rock into pieces with his heat vision. He then punched his way through another. Could his mind have had fabricated it all? He _was_ desperate.

Taking out his anger on the asteroids would prove to be only a very minor deterrent in the end. Satisfied for now, and ensuring that the debris wouldn't be heading for Earth, Superman flew to Earth and home.

* * *

Even snuggled up to Lois couldn't make Clark fall asleep this night. He didn't really need to sleep; it was just a practice that had become a part of him while growing up. He could go days without sleep. However, it did have its advantages – he could dream, and he could block all the sounds out. He could do the latter awake but he always found it hard to go without listening for more than five minutes. He had to listen.

"_I wonder what they did for their anniversary."_

Clark opened his eyes.

She was laughing now. _"If I could talk to them I might've said, "Yeah, don't worry about me. Go have fun. Then find some way to rescue me." Probably not.""_

Clark suddenly felt like he was in high school again, for she sounded like that Chloe all those years ago. There were still hints of it now. But, there was something else behind her voice; it was as if she was trying to make herself feel better by using humour.

Something wasn't right, or maybe it was. His mind couldn't be playing tricks on him.

"_Yeah, Bart's never going to let you off the hook."_

Clark threw open the covers and got out of bed, knowing full well that his sudden haste would wake Lois up. He stood at the window, leaning forward with his hands on the frame, where he closed his eyes and focused.

She was laughing again, and a relieved smile formed on his face. The laugh was almost desperate, but he didn't care at the moment. It was Chloe. It had to be Chloe. It felt like Chloe. However, he couldn't hear her heart. A single tear fell to the floor. And if it was indeed Chloe, who was she talking to?

"Clark?"

Lois.

Clark quickly headed back for the bed, where Lois stared at him, confused and struck by his sudden state of cheerfulness. She also noticed the tears of joy.

"I'm hearing her," he said. He smiled. "She's laughing."

Somewhere in the corner of her mind Lois was thinking that Clark had probably lost it. She hadn't seen him like this for a while. "Who?" Lois found herself asking, hoping the answer was what she was thinking.

"Chloe," he confirmed. "I'm sure," he said before she even asked. "I don't know how, but I'm sure."

Overjoyed, Lois hugged him with relieved tears. "Did she say anything?"

"Just that she wanted us to enjoy our anniversary and then rescue her."

Lois laughed. It was good to see and hear it.

And still, he couldn't pick up Chloe's heartbeat.

* * *

**2021 – ****An Uncharted Island**

Another large piece of wood slammed into his back.

He was missing their wedding.

Another piece slammed into his gut.

At least they would get their present.

Electricity then surged through his body.

How did Chloe look?

The shackles on his wrists didn't seem to hurt anymore, nor did his muscles as his arms hung from the ceiling. Without clothes, he had been cold for a very long time. That didn't seem to matter anymore.

This time they used a steel pipe to his legs. They were concentrating on his legs now.

"Having fun?" one of his tormentors spat in his face.

Battered, bruised, and bloodied, Batman just smirked.

And they continued.

* * *

**2023 – Gotham**

High atop a building over Gotham, Batman opened his eyes. It was already one of those nights.

As Congressman Patrick Larry enjoyed the seedy side of Gotham City in his hotel bedroom, a sniper rifle followed his every move. Sil the sniper, hired by the mob to terminate their business with the Congressman, smirked and was close to firing. He soon began his own ritual by counting down.

"Okay… one… two…"

"Three."

Sil froze, fingers trembling. Distressed to the point where he almost experienced a heart attack after hearing that dark voice, Sil dared to turn around from his target. So much for the assassination of Congressman Larry. Before he could even blink, a fist slammed into his face.

And there went his teeth.

* * *

Three thugs – Raymond, Steve, and Bob – were running through an alleyway. They had just robbed a few shops and were almost home to bask in their glory. Sensing how close they were, they laughed while turned the next corner. However, no one saw Bob disappear. Raymond had soon vanished as well. Steve, who had been at the front the entire time, had noticed this when he reached his apartment building, realising that it had been quiet behind him. He pulled his gun out and scanned the alley. Other than the creepiness, there was nothing there. He was about to turn to check behind him when suddenly the world went dark.

* * *

A Ford Mustang was charging down 21st Street. It was acting as a getaway car for another robbery in Gotham. This time, the police were onto them. Sirens blared behind as the car turned into another street. As the cops gritted their teeth and cursed, the robbers fed on the thrill of the getaway.

When Harvey Bullock saw one of the thieves emerge from the left side of the car with a rocket launcher, the toothpick that seemed to be always stuck in his mouth fell to his lap. "You gotta be kiddin me!" he shouted, and then grabbed the radio. "Rocket launcher! They got a goddamn rocket launcher!" He smacked the driver of his car. "Move!" The police cars swerved just in time as they rocket was fired. Something went boom behind and Bullock glanced back – they had hit a parked van. He turned back and saw something on top of the Mustang. Great.

Like a fly on sticky paper. Batman held onto the car. The driver tried his best to shoo him away by veering off to the right and left, but he didn't budge. The view in front went dark and the driver panicked. The men pulled out their guns and started firing. They weren't rewarded with anything. Suddenly, the darkness lifted, and before the driver could react, the car crashed into a shop and quickly came to a stop.

The cops caught the robbers.

* * *

High atop another building overlooking Gotham, Batman crouched and blended in with the gargoyles. Dawn was just a couple of hours away, but he wasn't ready to call it a night yet. A device started beeping from his belt and he took it out. The computer back at the Cave had picked up some sort of signal, more than once. He then activated his comm.

"Oracle?"

"_I picked it up too," _she replied_. "No origin yet_."

"I'm heading back."

"Batman."

Batman turned to the familiar voice. "Superman," he replied, seemingly not pleased.

"Calling it a night?" Batman ignored him and stood up, most likely ready to jump off the ledge. "Bruce…" He still wasn't listening. "I heard Chloe." Batman paused, his back still to Superman. "She's alive. I don't know where, but she's alive."

He finally looked at him.

* * *

**Morning – The Cave**

Batman was sitting at his workstation, trying to identify the signal from earlier in the night. It appeared that they correlated with Superman hearing Chloe.

"_Okay, this is what I got. It was fairly simple to isolate in the end,"_ Oracle said through the radio, her voice echoing in the Cave. "You're not gonna believe this."

"Play it," Batman said.

"Playing all." Chloe's voice soon overcame the other sounds in the Cave. "_Not a lot has changed in a year apparently; even our illustrious owner's the same… Gotham seems different though; then again it's always changing somehow… I wonder what they did for their anniversary…" _Her laughter_. "If I could talk to them I might've said, "Yeah, don't worry about me. Go have fun. Then find some way to rescue me." Probably not." …Yeah, Bart's never going to let you off the hook."_

Superman smiled. Batman looked at him for confirmation. "I heard all of that." Superman answered. "She's talking about the wedding when she caught Lois's bouquet. Bart was pestering Charles about it. Everyone thought they were together."

She caught the bouquet? Batman began punching buttons on the console. "Origin?" he asked Oracle. Why would they think Chloe and Charles were together?

"_Easy to decipher, but still difficult to trace. I'll find it_."

"So will I."

"I wonder if anyone else heard her," Superman wondered out loud.

"Only the military and I would pick up a signal like this," Batman replied. "Most will dismiss it as noise if they weren't looking and listening. I was. Whoever sent this directed it at us, at you specifically."

"At least I know she's alive somewhere."

"You still can't be sure." Superman narrowed his eyes at Batman, not believing what he was hearing. Bruce didn't even react to hearing Chloe's voice. Then again, he was a realist most of the times. "There are many ways to fake a voice," Batman continued. "Even personality."

"It's her," Superman said firmly. "I just… feel it."

"We'll see."

Superman crossed his arms. "You sound as if you're hoping it's wrong."

When Batman didn't say anything Superman was fully expecting him to suddenly burst into a rage.

"You're not the only one with regrets, Clark," Bruce said without looking at him, the sincerity surprising Superman. "I never gave up hope."

Superman found himself smiling a little. "Me neither."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Signal sent… Confirmation: received… Closing connection. Phase Three complete."

"Good," Lex Luthor replied his technician. "Now, the fun begins."

A pleased Luthor smiled as he observed the footage of Charles and Chloe on the screen. Everything was going according to plan, and soon it would be time for Phase Four.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys. Sorry for being so late. I have a lot of stuff happening all at once now. Also, I'm not getting my notifications for some reason. Not one single alert, review or author's. I hope you get _this_ notification though. Thank you all. Thanks for staying with me. I have a bit to go yet. It is one gigantic story with many little things taking place. Anyone picked up another pairing from the previous chapter? Hope you're enjoying the glimpses of that one. Thanks again.


	68. Wrath

_**Wrath**_

The only thing she was aware of was her irregular breathing, and the speeding locomotive of her pulse. She needed to calm down; she needed to focus; she needed to be aware of everything happening around her. She also needed to overcome her fear of being blinded, which was also part of the test. This was her third attempt at this trial. The first time had been an absolute failure – she had tripped over herself. Damn him for laughing.

The second time had been a little more successful, but really only a little because she had spun herself to the floor on attacking. She had sworn then and there that the third time she would get it right. She seemed to be going good so far, by her reckoning. She was still standing. Hell knows what he was thinking.

Remembering what he had suggested, she stood still and thought of the things that made her the calmest – doing her job, being with her friends. She couldn't hold back the smirk after an image of Clark's dunk in high school crossed her mind. Soon, with her breathing back to normal, she began hearing the bats. She didn't hear them over her panicking. Suddenly something brushed past her right shoulder and she immediately turned. She held off her strike when she realised that he had disappeared quite quickly.

How was she going to best… _him_?

No, don't think like that. It created doubts.

A hand suddenly gently caressed the exposed skin on her back. Ignoring what that did to her, she quickly spun round to the right, bringing the back of her right fist with her. Nothing but air in the end, and, remarkably, she didn't lose her balance. She soon smirked, replaying in her mind what had just happened. So, he was going to be smooth with her.

She stayed absolutely still. She listened. She waited… she waited… she waited… Something… weird then happened. She felt something, like it was slowly growing in her body. Then, in rapid succession, and she didn't know how, she found herself ducking, striking with her left elbow which contacted with a body, grabbing said body, and slamming it onto the floor with a loud thud. To finish it off, her left knee found its way to the neck of her prey.

Breathing heavily from the rush, Chloe removed her blindfold and the first thing she saw was the face of a smirking Bruce Wayne.

"Impressive," he said after she lifted her knee from his throat. She didn't move from her position crouching over him though.

Chloe smirked. "You're not too bad yourself."

He soon chuckled. "You do realise you left yourself open?"

He didn't even take advantage of it however. Chloe slowly lowered her face towards his. "I am fully aware," she said just before she kissed him.

And he did take advantage…

* * *

**2023**

Heavy whispering from a familiar voice woke Chloe up from her slumber. She quickly glanced at Charles lying on the couch at the wall opposite to the bed. He turned and faced her, where he saw that she was awake.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" he said. The awkwardness he had shown after she had kissed him had gone. She had assured him that it had been nothing more than just her being relieved to see him. "I shudder to think what would have happened if we hadn't seen each other for five years," he had joked, to shake himself off it, and they had steadily settled back into their normal interaction.

"I thought I heard someone whispering," she replied.

He frowned. "Didn't hear anything."

She frowned and turned onto her left side, facing the TV. "It sounded like someone I know."

"Who?"

Chloe sighed. "Lex."

Charles snorted a laugh. "Then I definitely know you're hearing things. Of all the people…"

"I've thought about it, that he could be behind this. But I still can't figure out why."

She had had a small inkling of a possibility ever since she had woken up in this Godforsaken place, but she didn't want to voice it. That theory also depended on Lex knowing something that he shouldn't know. All the news reports had concentrated on people and things close to her – Lois and Clark, Gotham, _**The Daily Planet**_, _**The Gazette**_, Metropolis, Smallville, Superman for some reason though she wasn't Lois, and recently Bruce. Did he know of her connection to Superman, or specifically who Superman _was_? Again, it would beg the question – how?

She was distracted from her thoughts when the TV suddenly lit up and an image of Superman appeared on the screen, smiling and waving at the camera filming him. He then flew off. Chloe couldn't resist smiling. She had tried her best to not react to the reports, knowing that would give away her interests in the subjects shown. She didn't have to see evidence but she knew damned well that she was being watched. The channel changed and another report briefly showed Lois and Clark at some press conference. She couldn't hear the report because the volume wasn't on.

"Huh," Charles said. "I had only one channel, and it was like Gotham 24/7." Another channel showed Bruce Wayne out and about on the town, being escorted by a few ladies of course. "Well, some things never change. Still don't know what you saw that everybody else couldn't see."

"He's a jerk," Chloe said, covering. "A lost cause."

"You two didn't…?"

Chloe fired very sharp daggers at him with her eyes. "Who do you take me for?" she snarled.

Charles raised his hands in defeat, chuckling. She threw a pillow at him. He caught it with ease and with a smirk he placed it behind his head. "Thanks," he said. Charles then changed to another channel. She was about to fire off another jibe when the image of her father on the screen stopped her. He was being interviewed and she remembered this one – he was being asked a chemical spill at LuthorCorp. She knew every single word by heart. He was telling them now not to worry, that everything would be okay and the spill had been already dealt with.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, another image appeared. It took her moment, but she knew what she was seeing. Chloe's eyes soon became wide in disbelief, and found herself not being to hold back her emotion anymore. On the screen was her father on a bed, reading a newspaper. She was sitting next to him and Clark was standing on her right. Her Dad said something and she grabbed the paper from him, scolding him with it. He laughed. Gabe Sullivan said something and she left the room, leaving him alone with Clark. She remembered this. 2014, the retirement home in Smallville - Clark had returned from his journey, and Superman had only just appeared; Lois's wonderfully titled article.

The volume suddenly came up. However, she didn't care and was so glued to the screen that she had forgotten about Charles.

"_Clark… I need to ask you something_…" Gabe said.

"_Sure_."

Her Dad sighed. "_I_ _need to know… that Chloe will be fine after I'm gone_…"

"_Mister Sullivan, I'm sure you have many years_…"

"_Clark! … I know it's probably selfish of me. You have greater things to… Damn it, she's my daughter! I can't help get worried when she does her job, or that she lives in the same city as…_ " He became agitated. "_We should never have trusted that bastard. He's a Luthor. You can't escape your destiny_…"

"_I promise. I don't want to lose her either_."

"_Thank you, son_," her Dad said. "_It's a shame Jonathan isn't here to see what you have accomplished…"_

Chloe suddenly grabbed the lamp next to her and, with such a rage, threw at it the TV, smashing it. A loud bang and sparks followed its destruction. "It's you, isn't it!" she shouted at the room, everywhere. How the hell did they get something so private? There hadn't been any cameras in the rooms. "We should've cracked your head open when we had the chance!" Fuming, Chloe stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Tears streaming down her face, she looked around hastily for something to break. She spotted the shower curtain railing and pulled it down. It was one of those cheap plastic ones.

Chloe began striking anything, and everything. The mirror, the stuff in the cabinet behind the mirror, the door though she only scratched it, and finally, with all her might, ended with one last blow on the toilet, breaking the cheap plastic railing. A year's full of anger kept in check had been just let loose. She wanted to break more. She slid down against the door and cried, her left and right elbow taking turns assaulting it.

They had never showed her father, until today.

Only Lex Luthor would be able to get so close to her and her friends. Who else could it be? Lex knew everyone; he had grown with them until he had changed paths. He had been truly an enemy within. There had been a time when Lex had gone quiet; he hadn't tormented Superman for a long while. Was this his new tactic? Chloe's mind was working in overdrive. Why kidnap her? To get Superman? Why would he think that she was close to Superman? Unless, he really did know that Superman was Clark. Bruce… did he know about Bruce? The League… How did he get her Dad and…?

A gentle knock disrupted her thoughts and Chloe froze.

"Chloe?"

Charles. Chloe passed both hands over face. She had forgotten that he was there. He would want an answer.

"You never wanted to talk about your father," Charles continued. He had asked when he had talked about his father, but she hadn't wanted to. "You don't have to start now, or say anything else for that matter… Don't lock yourself away."

Chloe laughed through her tears. The fact that she was already locked away… Maybe he had said it to lighten the mood. He always did stuff like that. She wiped away the last of her tears and stood up to open the door. On the other side was the wonderfully confused Charles Kane. She stared at him. He looked passed her and surveyed the destruction; his eyebrows rose up.

"Wow," he whispered, and then looked at her. She continued staring at him.

They both closed the space and comforted each other with a hug. Charles gently rubbed her back.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"Backatya."

Chloe smiled.

* * *

**2019 – Smallville**

Gabe Sullivan stirred and woke up from his afternoon nap. The first thing he saw was the Christmas-wrapped box that blasted Luthor had left on his bed. He hadn't wanted to move it or touch it, and it seemed that the nurses and doctors hadn't visited him yet; otherwise they would have put the box on the table.

"Good afternoon, Mister Sullivan," someone said and Gabe immediately looked at the man entering the room.

"Good afternoon," Gabe replied, a little confused. "Where's Doctor Adams?" He knew everyone in this place and he had never seen this guy before.

"He had an emergency." The man looked at Gabe. "I transferred this morning," he continued, answering the question on Sullivan's face.

"Ah," Gabe replied, and for some reason was thinking about Clark.

The new doctor busied himself with checking the room and ensuring that Gabe was comfortable. He soon went for the box at the end of the bed. "Early Christmas gift?" he inquired.

"I don't want it," Gabe replied, looking up at the ceiling as he laid back. "Nor do I want to open it."

"Shall I then? If you don't want it we can give it to someone else."

"Throw it in the crusher," Gabe replied, serious. The doctor laughed, and Gabe realized that the man hadn't introduced himself. "I'm sorry, what's your name again?" he asked, looking at the doctor.

The doctor smiled. "Kane, sir. Doctor Charles Kane."

A/N: I am so not getting my alerts.


	69. Games Part 1

**_Games - Part 1_ **

**2023 - Gotham Memorial Cemetery**

In the bright moonlight, a large figure was casting a menacing shadow over Rachel Dawes's grave, his black cape blowing elegantly in the gentle wind. Batman looked just to the right where her parents were buried. It had been because of Bruce Wayne's considerable assets that Rachel's parents, two insignificant people and the only blood family she had, had been moved to the cemetery where 'special' people were buried, people who had served their city and their country. They needed to be together.

The corrupted ones, and there were many, didn't deserve to be buried here.

Earlier, Batman had chased a gang member through this area, and far away at the entrance Gordon and his men were just about to leave after taking the criminal into custody. He didn't know quite when but he had ended up at Rachel's grave, and this would be the second time for the week. He knelt down and gently passed his right hand over the impeccably trimmed glass.

**IN MEMORY OF RACHEL DAWES**

**ONE OF THE FEW HEROES OF GOTHAM CITY**

What could have been...

It seemed he would never be rid of those thoughts, and every day they tormented him, and drove him. One bad day and everything had changed. If his parents were alive, would he be living a normal life, with Rachel, without any consequences? Would they have had a family of their own? It had always been a definite that he would take over the family business. Would Rachel still have pursued her desire to bring justice to the city? Who would Harvey Dent have been by now? Who would Barbara Gordon have been? Would he have met Chloe Sullivan again after their brief encounter as children in a Metropolis candy store?

He laid his hand to rest on the grass, as if he could touch the body below. He closed his eyes. What if...

"_Contact. Two actually_."

Barbara. After receiving a transmission of what Clark believed to have been Chloe, Oracle had begun the tough job of chasing it. That had been two days ago. She must be irritated.

Batman touched the earpiece on his left ear. "Where?" he responded.

_"Gotham, which was the last contact. I find that very weird. The first contact originated... somewhere off the east coast of New Zealand. I have the coordinates. I don't like this. What d'you wanna do_?"

He looked at the Rachel's tombstone one last time. With determination coursing through his body, Batman stood up. "Send the coordinates to Superman."

There was a pause on the other end. "_Are you su_-?"

"Yes!"

"_On it_."

Another night...

**Over The South Pacific Ocean**

After the info from Oracle, Superman had immediately rushed towards the coordinates. It had led him to a very small island, a seemingly unexplored area because these coordinates had never been mapped or archived. He hovered far above and scanned the island with his x-ray and telescopic visions. Buried under the surface was a bunker, and he couldn't see through it. The outer structure resembled the bunkers made in World War II. Could this be a forgotten or classified save heaven for any potential nuclear blast? But, it was so remote.

Ignoring the questions that needed answers for now, Superman dived towards the island. Using just enough strength not to cause any after-effects, he blasted through the surface into the underground. He drilled through until he reached the entrance to the bunker, where he tore the door open with no fuss at all, tossing it upwards and out of the tunnel he had made. On entering he scanned the area. It was dark, so dark that no human being could see through it without special equipment.

There was nothing here, nothing at all, not even tables and chairs. It was just an empty room. It was also quite clean, which was surprising since it seemed that no one had been in here. There hadn't been any entrance from the surface to the bunker. It looked like it had been buried due to time. However, there was a simple door that led to another area that he couldn't see through. Frowning, Superman cautiously approached and then stood in front of the door. He could just rip it open. Anyone of anything beyond would be momentarily stunned, just enough time for him to act and disable them.

However, Superman chose the civilized route and slowly turned the handle. He opened the door slightly and peered through. Nothing. He opened it completely and again cautious, entered. He soon frowned. There wasn't another door, but in the center of the room there was a very modern-looking laptop on a desk, and a chair facing it. The laptop was also on, the eerie glow of its screen penetrating the surrounding darkness. There was no way to confirm that he was being watched, and he did feel like he was being monitored. He couldn't hear anything either, not even hearts or breathing.

Needing to get to the bottom of this mystery, Superman carefully approached the laptop and stood behind the chair. The screen was completely white, the keyboard illuminated by a built in light.

_Hello... Superman_.

Superman froze after seeing the text suddenly appear on the screen.

_How are you feeling today_?

He scanned the room again.

_I have to say the look on your face is priceless, and one I will cherish until the day I die. _

He couldn't see any cameras, and there wasn't one on the laptop.

_And I do plan to live longer than you._

Who..?

_Aren't you going to say anything? _

After debating it for moment, Superman began typing - **_Who are you_**?

There wasn't an immediate reply.

_Who are you_?

Superman frowned - **_Where's Chloe_**?

_Where is Chloe_?

He was growing tired of this - **_Answer me_**!!

_:-)_

Superman's eyes glowed an angry red. He was close to bashing the laptop.

BANG-BANG! The sounds echoed in the confined space that it actually made him jump a little.

Before he could react, Superman's shoulders were hit with a heavy force. Not knowing what was happening he looked at his shoulders, and saw blood. Blood... He was confused, only for a moment. The pain was excruciating... Only one thing could have happened - Kryptonite, two bullets laden with Kryptonite. It sounded like they had been fired a sniper rifle. His legs gave way and he held onto the table in an attempt to support himself. With the laptop in front of him Superman tried to type in a message. However, before he could, whoever it was had sent him another message. He was quickly losing consciousness, his vision blurred.

_:-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-)_

Superman collapsed onto the ground, and passed out.

**Gotham City**

Something wasn't right.

Batman was standing on the roof of a building looking directly over and opposite of the target - an abandoned warehouse, two-storey, circa 1930's, in the lowest of low part of Gotham. The city had practically given up on the people living here, including the buildings. As a result, the area was a hotspot for criminal activity, especially for meetings of the mob and gangs.

He took out his multi-fuction goggles and put them on. First, he used the night-vision setting to see if anyone was hiding in the shadows. The sides were clear, as was the roof. He switched to infra-red for any heat signatures - only rats. He then switched to x-ray to scan the interior of the building. The government only had access to the technology, and he had... acquired the specs. The building was empty. He wasn't liking this one bit. Lastly, he changed to EM and scanned for any electrical devices.

Batman was expecting not to find anything because the power had been cut from the building a very long time ago. However, he spotted a blue-white-like electrical form in the shape of a laptop. He turned the setting off and realized that the laptop was just beyond a window; he had been looking through it. He hadn't noticed it before. He confirmed it when he reactivated the EM setting.

He put the goggles away and jumped to the roof to the left of the target building. He used the goggles again and searched behind the building; nothing but rats. Gliding along, Batman then landed on the roof of the target building. He cautiously approached the sun-windows and looked through. The room below could have been the main office for the manager. Normally, with windows such as these, there was at least one that could open. He found it in the middle and slowly opened it all the way.

Batman silently glided down into the room, landing softly onto the wood. All that was heard was a creak, just one of the many that would be heard in an old building. He scanned his surroundings. The room was empty, save for the laptop on a desk at the window directly ahead of him, and a simple wooden chair. Staring at it for moment, Batman then carefully approached and stood behind the chair. The screen was black.

Something wasn't tight.

He opened activated the comm. "Oracle? There's a laptop-"

"_I lost Superman's signal_!" she replied, cutting him off.

What? "What?"

"_He just... vanished. I can't get him back. He's not responding either._"

Suddenly, the laptop's screen lit up, and...

_Hello._

Batman stared at the screen_, _a little perplexed.

_Feeling cold?_

He narrowed his eyes.

_Here's a blanket..._

"_Batman?_"

He didn't have the time to reply.

The roof fell.

**Six Months Ago - HASHI**

**HASHI** was one of many prison planets. A barren wasteland, four super-sized maximum prisons the size of North America, each spread out on the planet like continents, had been built to contain the most dangerous beings in the Universe. An energy field, with modulating frequencies to prevent anything phasing through, surrounded each cell. If a prisoner escaped, which was highly unlikely, he or she wouldn't have access to food or water outside of the prison. In addition, the planet was also surrounded by a strong energy field; its frequency also could be changed, and only a few knew the codes to control it.

The visitor ignored the jibes by the prisoners and continued calmly down to the end of a hallway, to the last cell. Hands clasped behind his back he watched the prisoner sitting on the other side of the energy field. Sensing his presence, the grunt looked up and soon smirked at him.

"Well, if it ain't Sparky Pants," the chalk-white skinned hunter greeted in his gravely voice.

Green Lantern Hal Jordan smirked. "How are you, Lobo?"

Lobo dramatically sulked. "Fraggin' hungry!" he then shouted. "Ah havn't had propa' food since ya threw me in here. Where's da Jilan boar? I could devour three 'a 'dem!"

The rest of the prisoners in the hallway cheered and banged on the walls in agreement.

"What if I told you I can lower your sentence," Lantern then said, after the noise had dissipated.

Lobo stared at him for a moment. "T'row in da boar and I'm all ears," he then said.

"Don't push it."

From behind his back, Green Lantern brought forward a brown scarf.

Lobo's eyes widened. He stood up and backed himself into the corner, pointing at the Universe Cop. "Hey-hey! ... I'm not into dat, ya bastich! I'd rather go hungry. Guards!"

Lantern smirked. "Funny... I want you to sniff out someone for me." Lobo perked up. "Do this for us and I'll see that you're released in a year, for assisting in an investigation, and for good behaviour."

Lobo smirked. "I'll need my Hog."

"You'll ride with me, and you'll be tagged. Get any bright ideas and I'll ensure you're here for a very, _very_ long time."

A hole appeared in the energy field and Lantern held out the scarf. Lobo slowly approached, cautiously took it, and proceeded to take a whiff of the scarf. The hole then immediately closed up when the field expanded into the vacant space.

Lobo closed his eyes and took another sniff. A moment later he grinned at Green Lantern. "When do we leave?"

**Four Months Ago**

"So, what's this sweet smell to ya?" Lobo suddenly asked, cutting through the hum of the ship. His legs were crossed on the console, his hands clasped behind his head as he leaned back in the seat.

"It's important to a friend," Jordan soon replied, surprising himself that he was humouring Lobo.

Lobo blinked at him. "It's that damned Super-Geek, ain't it?"

Lantern didn't say anything more.

"Fragger."

**Two Weeks Ago - Earth's Moon**

"It's been a year, Hal," Superman said, looking down at his hands in defeat.

"We'll find her, my friend," Lantern replied supportively.

Moments later...

"Are you still debating whether to use Lobo?" Lantern then inquired, trying to cheer up his friend a little. Unbeknownst to Superman, Lobo was actually secured in Jordan's space craft orbiting the Earth. "We could use Diana's lasso again," he added with a smirk. "Use it as a leash." He knew that Superman would be angry with him if he knew the plan currently being executed, meaning the use of Lobo. They all were out of options and desperate.

There was a tired chuckle from Superman.

Green Lantern smiled.

**Present Earth Day - Space**

"Over there," Lobo said, pointing out the front window of the ship.

"Yeah, the scanner just picked it up," Green Lantern Hal Jordan replied. Looked like some sort of outpost. "You sure?"

It had taken them more than four months and only now it appeared that they were onto something. Four long months, with Lobo. It was an insane idea to begin with in the first place. He was paying for it. Hyperspace had only been used between systems, and they needed to track the scent slowly and carefully. Surprisingly, Lobo hadn't made any attempt to escape. Nothing was ever simple with the Czarnian, and Green Lantern was fully prepared in the event that it did happen. Why was Lobo's nose leading them to an outpost in space, millions and millions of light years away from Earth?

The console beeped and Lantern pushed on a couple of buttons. A head-up display then appeared in front of them. He frowned at the readings. The sensors were also picking up lifeforms - humans. Something wasn't right. Other than the Earth-born Green Lanterns, there weren't supposed to be any humans in this sector.

"Does a Gola whale eat humans?" Lobo said.

Lantern stared at him. "Does it?"

Lobo grinned, broadly.

**Elsewhere**

"Remember that guy who said he could see flying monkeys?" Charles said, breaking the silence. He was back again on the couch.

Chloe stared at him for moment from the bed, blinked a few times, and then snorted a laugh. "I can't believe Kenny sent us out on that," she said. They were talking about anything just to pass the time until... She didn't want to think about what could be next.

"Protecting us, my ass," he replied, blowing a raspberry to emphasis his disapproval.

"We'd been in worse situations before."

"Apparently, being targeted by a man who used toys as his murder weapons _was_ cause for concern."

Chloe smiled. "I still say Horatio was onto something with those flying monkeys."

"Oh yeah. Horatio _was_ his name... You'd seen weirder."

"I didn't tell you about the chewing gum incident."

There was silence.

"I think I read about that somewhere," Charles replied after a moment.

She smiled wryly and then turned on her side, facing the destroyed TV. She sighed. "You think we'll ever get out of here?" she then said, softly.

"I don't know."

"It's been a year, and I haven't found any way out," she continued. "What's the point? Why the big deal?" If it was indeed Lex, she already had the explanation for her imprisonment.

"It's a mind game," Charles said. Chloe rolled her eyes at that. Obviously. "But, you're right. Why snatch someone in the middle of the night when you're taking a shower? What do we have that everybody else doesn't?"

She had Superman, Chloe thought to herself. That would be the explanation, the _only_ explanation so far as she could tell. Unless, they had also found her connections with Batman and Gordon, and The League. Chloe soon frowned when something dawned on her; she looked at Charles, who was trying, and failing, to balance a pencil on his nose. What did they have on Charles, and why suddenly throw him in with her after a year? She knew that they were being watched; their kidnappers knew that they knew that they were being watched. So, why bother? They wouldn't reveal anything if they knew damned well they were being monitored.

"Charles," she began, cautiously. "Did you come across something big?"

He looked at her in confusion. "No. If I had you would have been the first person I called."

She smiled a little, knowing that she would have done the same, unless it related to Superman and his friends. Maybe Charles did have something but he couldn't say, like she couldn't.

"Maybe they found out about your extracurricular activities," Charles then said. She stared at him. He smiled at her. "I know all about your... 'connections'. I have to say you run with quite a crowd." She frowned at him, even though she knew what he was talking about. "Superman, Universe Defenders... The Justice League..." He then continued playing with the pencil.

The first thing she would normally do would be to deny everything, and she could do it now. However, she knew Charles long enough to know when he was one-hundred percent sure of something. Lying to him would only confirm it for him. He was indeed a good reporter.

"You're hanging with them, so they chuck you away to get to them," he continued. "See what they would do. Maybe plan something while they're distracted... Who knows, it could be happening right now."

Chloe's body suddenly went cold. It wasn't because of what he was saying, she already knew that, but it was how he was saying it. She suddenly became aware of how he was playing with the pencil, like he was toying with it. He suddenly seemed like a different person. His face looked different, his tone a little sharper. He heart began beating faster. She didn't know why, but she became nervous. She had never been nervous around Charles before, even when he had first met him.

Chloe looked away and passed both hands over face, and gently rubbed her eyes. Get a grip. She had to be loosing it. She looked at Charles again - he was trying to balance the pencil again, and she was seeing the Charles she had always known. "Then why kidnap you too?" she said slowly.

Charles shrugged, like he usually did. "Maybe 'cos I know. I don't know."

Maybe she _was_ loosing it. She needed to get out of here. "You never said anything."

"No point."

She snorted a laugh. "I wouldn't have had to come up with all those crazy explanations!" Clark would be proud.

He grinned at her. "It was fun to see."

Like old times.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a distant explosion, and the room then shook. Both Chloe and Charles stared at the door at the entrance.

"That can't be good," Charles said in a drawl, eyes still on the door.

"I agree," Chloe said.

There was another explosion, only this time it sounded closer to them. The room shook harder for another moment. They got to their feet and instinctively backed away from the door towards the wall. They were shoulder to shoulder when a third, louder, more intense explosion shook the room violently.

"What the hell's happening?" Chloe said, more to herself.

Then there were the sounds of weapons fire, and it seemed to happening just outside their door. Charles looked around and then grabbed the pencil from the couch. He held onto it like he could use it like some sort weapon, and like he knew _how_ to use it.

"Like that would help," Chloe said, with a whole lot of snippiness.

Other than the broken glass from the TV, which she wasn't going to touch, there was no other sharp materials in the room. She hated being helpless, so she resorted to picking up a chair by the table on the right of Charles. In the back of her mind she was laughing. Most of the times a shot by a chair would only be reserved for a certain hard-headed Kryptonian. When she escaped from here she was making sure she would have those lessons with Bruce every day.

More screams, weapons fire, and explosion followed. The reporters waited for something to come for them. It seemed that was happening now, because the sounds of metal crushing under stress was emanating from just beyond their door. It was bugging her teeth. There was then loud roar.

"Crap," Charles said, and readied his pencil.

Chloe held onto her chair, ready for anything. She glanced at the pencil in Charles hand; he was holding onto it tightly. She looked at his face for a brief moment. He didn't look scared at all. He was... different, somehow. Another crash drew her attention back to the door. Right. No more of this crap. Whoever was coming through that door would fear her wrath. They _will _be hurting. She would show them what it was like...

She found herself ducking when the wooden door broke into pieces. When everything settled down, she cautiously looked in the direction of the entrance. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped... What in the blue hell...? They were definitely in trouble... The chalk-white skinned, black dreadlocked, built like a tank 'saviour' stared at them for a long moment.

"Well, frag me for a bastich," he said.

**A/N**: Hey all. Well, I have been away because of work commitments. Very long story that, and it's still on-going. PLUS, I was struck with a serious case of writers block. I couldn't even work on my script, which I very much need to. Anyway, as you can tell, this is indeed part one. I can assure you that Part 2 will be soon. Thanks again :( Oh, I can't seem to use the lines I usually use t separate he different scenes. I apologise for the 'jumbled-ness'.


End file.
